Nightmares
by james Thomas
Summary: Harry decides he must help Ginny get over her nightmares after the Chamber of Secrets
1. Chapter 1 - The Hospital

Introduction

Harry Potter risked his life to save others many times; in the Chamber of Secrets, it was eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley. Would Harry save a young girl, and knowing what she went through, then allow her to suffer with nightmares? No, Harry would try and be sure Ginny had recovered, not just physically, but especially mentally.

As the only two people Voldemort had tried and failed to kill, a bond would form between them. They would grow close at a much younger age; and perhaps, because of Ginny's normally cheerful disposition and her infatuation for him, Harry would become less moody and develop an incentive to push himself harder to prepare for the ultimate duel with Voldemort.

Nightmares

 **Chapter** **I** **– The Hospital**

Harry Potter slowly became aware that he was cold. He tried to look around, but everything was blurry. He thought, "I lost my glasses." but he felt his face and his glasses were on.

Then he started to remember; he was on the cold damp floor in the Chamber of Secrets. He had been in a fight; no, two fights. He had killed the Basilisk with the help of Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes; but he was bitten by the great poisonous snake. That's why everything was blurry, Fawkes' tears acted as a cure for the snakes venom, but he was still not fully recovered.

He was also sore all over; during his battle, he had been hit by the snake's tail several times and thrown against the walls and floor. "Tomorrow I'll be one big bruise." he thought.

He also remembered, before fighting the Basilisk, there was fight with the ghost of Tom Riddle. No that wasn't right, it wasn't a ghost; it was something else, something he couldn't grasp. It called itself a memory stored in an old diary. Well, Dumbledore could figure that out later.

That fight with Tom was more of a mental battle as he tried to bolster his courage to face Tom who turned out to be a young Voldemort. When Harry learned that bit of information, it was the low point of the mental fight. If Fawkes hadn't arrived when he did, Harry knew he never would have survived.

There was a moan, a voice said, "Harry." It was Ginny Weasley, it came back to him, that's why he was here; he had come to save her after she had been taken into the chamber by Tom. As his vision cleared he saw her lying on the floor a few feet away and he tried to get up to check on her; but, he only got half way up and collapsed. The after effects of the Basilisk venom were still not done with him. He crawled to her.

"Harry, it was me." she said. "I opened the Chamber of Secrets; I set loose the Basilisk. But I didn't mean to; Tom forced me to do it.

I'm so sorry. I've wanted to come to Hogwarts for years and now I'll be expelled."

"Don't worry Ginny;" Harry said "I know what happened and I'll tell Dumbledore it's not your fault. I'm sure he won't blame you. It's all over now; Riddle and his snake are both dead."

He reached out and took hold of her hand. As they touched, something happened; their hands locked onto each other. It reminded Harry of the time he was trimming his aunt's hedges two summers ago and accidently cut the electric chord; he felt his muscles contract and he couldn't let go of the trimmer.

That time fortunately the fuse burned out and he wasn't hurt; this time after a few seconds, the sensation passed and they released their grip. Ginny asked, "Harry, what happened?"

He answered, "I don't know, it felt like an electric shock."

She said, "Electric, you mean that stuff Muggles use to do work?"

Harry said, "Yes, but it can't be; electricity doesn't work around Hogwarts, too much magic in the air."

She said, "Could it be from Tom or the diary? My father said when a powerful magical spell is cast there is always residual magic left behind."

Harry said, "Maybe it was some after effect, but don't worry, Tom and the diary were destroyed, they can't hurt you anymore."

With their minds on what was happening to their hands, neither saw the Sword of Gryffindor glowing; the glow faded at the same time as they separated their hands. But Fawkes noticed, and he hopped over to them rubbing his beak first across Ginny's cheek, then on Harry's cheek.

Harry said, "Thanks Fawkes, we'll be alright soon, we just need to get out of here."

He moved next to her and Ginny put her arms around him sobbing into his robes. He patted her back and said, "Don't cry Ginny; everything will be alright."

When she felt the sleeve of his robe she realized it was wet and sticky. Opening her eyes she saw it was torn and soaked with blood. "Oh Harry," she said "you're bleeding."

"Not anymore, the bleeding is stopped." he said "I'll be alright; I just need some rest. But first, can you stand? We have to get out of here; Ron is waiting for us in the tunnel."

Ginny was in no better condition than Harry. Tom Riddle had attempted to suck the life force out of her to bring himself back from whatever state he existed in while in the diary.

She tried to stand but was so dizzy that she and fell back down. They held hands to supported each other and again seemed to lock together. After a minute, they were both able to stand while leaning against each other.

Harry picked up the sorting hat Fawkes had brought to him, the Sword that had come out of the hat, and what was left of the diary. Fawkes stood to the side; his feathers glowing with a soft light that allowed them to find their way.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist leaning on each other as they began to walk; but didn't get far before they were exhausted and had to stop to rest.

 **Ginny was weak and upset; but the part of her mind she called her Harry Potter brain, the part where she dreamed of being Harry's girlfriend, was dancing with excitement. All year, her little girl crush kept her from even talking in his presence. Now she had her arm around his waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't count how many times she dreamed of walking with him like this in the woods and meadows around the Burrow.**

 **Then the rest of her brain brought her to her senses, it said, "Harry is only helping you walk because he knows you've been injured. It doesn't mean anything to him. After all, he is 'The Boy Who Lived', the boy in the story books your parents and brothers read to you for as long as you can remember.**

 **You're only a skinny eleven year old with those horrid freckles all over your face and long, straight, red, clown hair. He would never feel about you as you feel about him."**

Her mind came back to where they were and she said, "Harry, thank you for coming to save me. I knew you would. I fought Tom as long as I could while I was waiting for you; but he was too strong for me. How did you manage to kill that horrid snake? And what happened to Tom?"

"She's already too traumatized to hear all the details." he thought; so he told her the story skipping the worst parts. When he finished he said, "Do you feel strong enough to go on?"

"Yes," she said "I'm feeling stronger every second. Let me help you."

"I'm getting stronger too." he said. Not wanting to tax her strength by holding him up, he continued, "Let's just keep helping each other."

They had to stop and rest twice more before reaching the caved in area that had trapped Ron on the other side.

Harry yelled, "Ron, are you still there? Are you and Lockhart okay?"

Ron yelled back, "Harry, we're fine; did you find Ginny?"

"Yes, she's exhausted, but she'll be fine." Harry answered.

Ron said, "I've moved some of the rock; I think enough for you to wiggle through."

"I'll send Ginny first." Harry said.

She had been holding him around the waist and now said, "I don't want to go and leave you."

"I'm not going to stay here." he said. "I'll follow you. Go, Ron's waiting on the other side. Let me help you climb up the rock pile. See that opening on top, just squeeze through head first. Ron will grab your hands and help pull you; I'll push on your feet. You'll fit; you'll get through to Ron."

It didn't take long for Ginny to get through; but before Harry could start to climb the rocks, Fawkes flew through the opening. It was a little tight for Harry; but with Ron pulling his hands, Harry worked his way through.

As he slid down the other side of the rock pile, Ron said, "Where'd you get the bird and the sword?"

"Later, Ron." Harry said. "First let's get out of here."

"Great idea Harry;" Ron said "but how? We can't climb up the way we came; there's no grip on that slimy tunnel."

Fawkes walked to the mouth of the tunnel and began wiggling his tail feathers. Ron said, "Looks like your bird wants you to grab on; but you're too heavy for him to lift you up the tunnel."

Harry answered, "First, Fawkes isn't my bird; he belongs to Dumbledore. And he's not an ordinary bird; he a Phoenix. He can lift very heavy weights."

Harry took hold of Fawkes' tail feathers and suddenly felt himself get very light; as if he were almost floating. He said, "Ginny, come over and hold on to me; Ron grab my robes with one hand and grab Lockhart with your other hand."

When they did that they all felt as if they had no weight and Flakes took off up the tunnel pulling all of them behind. In a minute they were back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry said, I think we better go to McGonagall's office; she's in charge until Dumbledore comes back."

 **The Harry part of her mind told her in a few minutes he would leave her with Professor McGonagall, and her dream of being his girlfriend would be over. But she had those few minutes yet; so she moved back toward him.**

She put her arm around his waist as she had in the chamber. Harry was feeling much better; the Basilisk venom after effects were totally out of his system now. He knew he didn't needed Ginny's help to walk anymore; but she might need him, so he automatically put his arm around her shoulder and they started down the hall. Ron held Lockhart's arm to keep him from wandering off; but Ron's eyes were fixed on Harry and Ginny holding each other.

In Professor McGonagall's office, she was behind her desk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in a pair of chairs on the other side. She sent for them when she discovered Ginny had been taken into the chamber. When they arrived, she had to tell them Ron and Harry were also missing. Mrs. Weasley was crying and Mr. Weasley, while in shock himself, was trying to comfort her.

Dumbledore was also there having been recalled by the school governors after they heard the news about Ginny. He was telling the Weasleys to keep up hope that Ginny and Ron might still be safe when he suddenly stood and exclaimed, "What is this?"

Seconds later there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall said, "Come in." Ron came in first leading Professor Lockhart and followed by Harry and Ginny still with their arms around each other.

For a second, Dumbledore could see an aura surrounding Harry and Ginny; but when Mrs. Weasley jumped up and pulled Ginny into her arms, the aura disappeared as Harry an Ginny were separated.

After Harry related the whole story, Dumbledore sent Ginny to the hospital wing to recover. He asked Harry if he needed to go to; but Harry assured him he was feeling much stronger. He wanted to be with his friends in the great hall where a feast was being prepared to celebrate Ginny being saved, the death of the monster stalking the school, and the reviving of all the student who had been petrified by the Basilisk.

Harry went to wash up and change out of his bloody torn robes; and Dumbledore went to his office to think about what he had seen. He got out his Pensive to review his memory of the event; there definitely was an aura around Harry and Ginny.

For more than ten years, he had been working on a plan for Harry to confront and defeat Voldemort, and the Weasley family, though a good family, might have unwittingly ruined the entire plan.

Dumbledore knew it might take many years for Harry to be sufficiently trained and ready to face Voldemort; more years than Dumbledore thought he might have left in his life. With that in mind, he needed to make arrangements for someone smart and magically powerful to take over and see to it that Harry worked hard at his training; and Hermione Granger had come along at the right time.

Dumbledore saw to it that Harry grew up deprived of love; so once at Hogwarts he would likely be drawn to a girl that showed him his first taste of love. Miss Granger, besides being magically powerful and extremely smart, was also precocious in her behavior and would likely be drawn to the boy who lived.

It was Minerva that delivered Miss Granger's Hogwarts letter in order to explain to her Muggle parents about Miss Granger being a witch, and why going to Hogwarts would be better for her than attending the prestigious Muggle School where she had been accepted.

Minerva's report on Miss Granger immediately attracted Dumbledore's attention. It said Miss Granger, though only eleven, spoke more like a fifteen or sixteen-year-old. Her magical powers were equally ahead of a normal eleven-year-old. She fit Dumbledore's criteria for Harry's wife to a tee.

Dumbledore arranged with the sorting hat to have her placed in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw where such a gifted academic student would normally be place. There she would meet and be closer to Harry.

He had already told the sorting hat that, even though Harry's mental connection to Voldemort would normally place him in Slytherin, the hat should see that Harry went to Gryffindor. At the time, Dumbledore didn't know, because of the influence of Ron Weasley, Harry had already decided he didn't want to be in Slytherin; and the sorting hat would of course accept Harry's decision.

Ron's influence was the first crack the Weasleys made in his plan. Instead of Harry studying and training hard, Ron pulled Harry into playing games and slacking off. Also, Ron's initial dislike for Miss Granger kept Harry from getting close to her for the first two months when he was most vulnerable to forming such a close relationship.

On top of that, Harry's first year didn't go exactly as planned; Dumbledore hadn't anticipated the trouble with the Philosopher's Stone. On the good side, saving the stone actually seemed to help Harry become more involved with Miss Granger.

Dumbledore also expected Miss Granger to be sexually precocious as many intelligent academics were; thus drawing Harry into a close relationship at an early age. However, Miss Granger proved to be quite demure; and on top of that, even though Dumbledore knew the old saying, "Opposites attract"; he had not expected her to fancy Mr. Weasley. Well, as they say, "The best laid plans of mice and men...".

Now the events involving Harry and Miss Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets seemed to be the second blow the Weasley family had give his plan; possibly a fatal blow. The aura was a sign that Harry was somehow attached, possibly bonded in some way, to Miss Weasley and thus would never become involved with Miss Granger.

The first thing that he thought was, "Ten years of planning ruined overnight."

However, as he continued to think of what to do, it occurred to him, "It might not be a disaster." The aura he had seen and the events involving Harry and Miss Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets might be turned to his advantage and give a way to repair the damage to the plan caused by Miss Granger being attracted to the wrong boy.

Miss Weasley was also magically powerful, academically gifted, and hopefully, more sexually precocious than Miss Granger. If she could attract Harry's attention, she would serve as a good wife for him in Miss Granger's place.

It would help that her interaction with Tom Riddle was similar to what happened to Harry. It might cause some complications, but would they be beneficial or detrimental? Time would tell he thought.

The aura showing their attraction would then be a good sign; and he decided he would have to do whatever he could to encourage Harry and Miss Weasley to bond. He put the Pensive away and headed to the feast.

By the time Harry got to the feast, Ron was sitting next to the freshly revived Hermione. After going over all the events again for Hermione, Harry started feeling guilty. For some reason he felt he should be with Ginny now. While he and the other students were celebrating with a feast, she was alone in the hospital. She had suffered the most; she was the one that needed cheering up the most.

He went up to the head table and explained all this to Dumbledore. "Can I take Ginny some food and keep her company while she eats?" he asked.

Dumbledore thought, good he wants to be with her, he said, "Miss Weasley was most likely given a sleeping potion and won't know you're there; but if you wish, you may go."

When he got to the hospital, Madam Pomfrey stopped him and said, "No visitors, sorry Mr. Potter."

Harry said, "Dumbledore said I could bring Ginny some food from the feast and sit with her."

Madam said, "I wish the Headmaster would talk with me first; but, alright if you wish. However, you should know she was given a sleeping potion and won't wake for eight more hours."

Harry thought about it and decided it was his fault Ginny was hurt. Voldemort was after him and used Ginny to get to him. He would stay with her; so he sat in the chair next to her bed and picked at the dish of food as she slept.

She may have been given a sleeping potion, but Harry could tell she was definitely dreaming; it seemed her experience in the chamber was more powerful than the potion.

Occasionally, she would twitch, then mumble something Harry couldn't make out, then her body would stiffen up. After a moment, she would relax; then a few minutes later, it would happen again.

After four episodes like that, she suddenly shouted in her sleep, "No Tom, I won't do it;  
I won't hurt Harry."

Still asleep, she started to sob and Harry took her hand and again felt a mild shock as they first touched. He began talking to sooth her saying, "It's alright Ginny, I'm here; I won't let Tom hurt you."

As soon as she heard his voice, she became calmer and as he repeated it, she stopped moving about in her delirium.

After Ginny had gone through the same thing a second time, Harry looked at his watch and saw it was after midnight. He knew it would be a long night; but he couldn't just leave her alone when she was having nightmares. He continued holding her hand waiting for her to yell again; but he was more tired than he thought and soon he had fallen asleep in the chair leaning against the side of Ginny's bed with his head resting on his arm holding her hand.

Ginny woke to the touch of Madam Pomfrey's hand on her forehead. When she opened her eyes Madam put a finger on Ginny's lips as a sign not to talk. Madam tilted her head indicating that Ginny should look that way.

She saw Harry, sleeping in a chair next to her bed; she saw his hand holding hers at the same time she felt it. A huge smile came to her face. Madam smiled back and walked away shaking her head.

 **Ginny's Harry brain was dancing again. Harry had stayed with her. He knew she was being cared for by Madam; and there wasn't anything more he could do for her, but he stayed. That had to mean something.**

 **She wanted that moment to last; so she didn't move. She would keep holding his hand until he woke on his own.**

A beam of sunlight came through the mullioned window of the hospital ward and as time passed it move down to hit him on the face. He partially woke wondering why he was so sore; and why his dorm room was so strange. Then he fully woke and realized he was in the hospital still sitting in a chair.

He looked over and saw Ginny; she was wide awake, smiling at him. He felt her squeeze his hand; he must have fallen asleep still hold on to her hand. He smiled back and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." she answered. "But how are you? You've been moaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine;" he said "just sore."

Madam Pomfrey appeared and said, "It's about time you woke Mr. Potter; I was beginning to think you also took a sleeping potion. I brought breakfast for the two of you."

Harry said, "Thank you Madam; but I think I should go to the loo before I eat."

Ginny said, "Me too; but I didn't want to wake you by letting go of your hand."

Harry said, "You go first Ginny; I can wait."

After Ginny got out of bed with Madam Pomfrey's assistance, and Madam was sure she could walk without falling; Ginny went to the end of the ward where the loo was. Harry stood up and gave a huge moan before falling back into the chair.

Madam said, "Mr. Potter, if you are injured; why didn't you tell me last night when you arrived?"

"I have some bruises," Harry said "not much worse than after being hit by Bludgers during a Quidditch match."

Madam said, "You're lying to me Mr. Potter. I can see by the way you're moving that you have more than a few bruises. What happened to you two last night? Rumors in the dining hall say you and Miss Weasley were attacked by Slytherin's monster. Is that true?"

Harry said, "You know Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and held captive; I was attacked when I went to save her, but I killed it. I guess I picked up some bruises in the fight; I'll be okay."

Madam said, "Last year you were attacked by one of the professors, this year it's monsters running loose in the castle; I don't know what this school is coming to. If the students didn't need me so badly, I'd resign.

Now Mr. Potter, take off your clothes except for your knickers; I need to examine you."

Harry said, "I'll be fine; I don't need to be examined."

Madam raised her voice and said, "Mr. Potter, if I have to call the Headmaster; you'll stay in the hospital until the last day of school. Now make up your mind, do you let me examine you and most likely you get to leave after treatment, or do I call the Headmaster?"

Harry got behind the portable screen Madam had opened up. He took off his robes, his trainers, jeans, and tee; then sat on the edge of the bed. When he said he was ready, Madam came around and gasped. Harry was almost totally covered with purple bruises from his neck to his feet.

Madam said, "Mr. Potter, that is the worst case of bruising I have ever seen. How could you be so stupid? If you had told me last night I could have had you back to normal by now. As it is I'll go get the salve and you should be better by this evening.

As Madam left for her office, Ginny returned from the loo. "Harry," she called "where are you?"

"Back here," he called from behind the screen "Madam insisted on treating the bruises I got yesterday. But don't come around the screen Ginny; I'm not…"

It was too late; Ginny came around to see Harry sitting only in his knickers.

"Ginny," he yelled "I'm not dressed. Go away."

Ginny laughed, "Harry, there's nothing to be embarrassed about; I have six brothers. I've seen all of them in only their knickers and even without their knickers sometimes. You can't help it with nine people in a family and only one bathroom."

Harry face was bright red and he said, "Well, I'm not one of your brothers; and you shouldn't see me in my knickers."

Ginny laughed again and actually came closer. Her laugh disappeared and she said, "Harry, you look awful; those bruises must hurt terribly."

Madam came around the screen and said, "They must be killing him; but he's too proud to admit he's hurting. Now Potter, let me rub this salve on those bruises and you'll both be able to leave in an hour or so. Miss Weasley you go eat the breakfast I brought for you."

 **Ginny's Harry brain was telling her this was an opportunity to show him how grateful she was and pay him back in a small way for saving her. Bruised and hurting as he must be; he stayed all night with her. The least she could do was help treat his bruises.**

Ginny took the salve out of Madam's hands and said, "I'll do it; I've put this stuff on my brothers after Quidditch practice so many times I could do it with my eyes closed."

Madam asked, "Are you sure Miss Weasley; it has to be put on thick, but you can't press hard because that will hurt him more."

Ginny said, "No problem Madam; I took over treating my brothers' bruises from my mother when I was eight. You know all my brothers except Percy played or practiced Quidditch at home during the summer. Charlie was a seeker too and he was hit by Bludgers all the time. I know how to apply salve."

Madam said, "Fine then; I have a lot of other things I can get done. I was tempted to let Mr. Potter suffer; then maybe next time he wouldn't be so proud to come for treatment when he's hurt."

After Madam left, Harry stood up, held out his hand, and said, "I can rub my own salve on."

Ginny said, "Don't be silly Harry; it would kill you to have to bend and twist to reach a lot of those bruises. Some of them you couldn't reach at all. Now lay down so I can start. The sooner I get you done the sooner we can get out of here."

She pushed Harry's chest so he fell seated on the bed and she said, "Get your feet up on the bed and lay down. I'll do your chest first; bruises on the ribs hurt the most."

When Harry remained sitting with his legs over the side of the bed, she grabbed his ankles, lifted them, and turned him making him fall back on the bed. "If you don't cooperate," she said "it will just take longer; but I'll get this stuff on you one way or the other."

Harry realized it was no use arguing; Ginny was as bossy as Hermione. He wondered if all girls ordered boys around; or was it just the girls he knew.

Five minutes later, he was glad he gave in; as she rubbed on the salve, her hands felt like they were heated, soothing whatever part of his chest she was touching. Ginny had finished one side of his chest and he was already feeling less sore. In fifteen minutes his chest, stomach, and the front of his legs were done and he felt so good he could have fallen to sleep.

"Roll over Harry." Ginny ordered. "I still have to do your back. And don't wiggle around like you did when I was doing your stomach or you'll rub off most of the salve on the sheets."

"I couldn't help it;" Harry said "it tickled when you rubbed certain places."

As he rolled onto his stomach Ginny said, "I'll have to remember those ticklish spots in case some day I need to make you do something else you don't want to do."

As she started at his shoulders Harry asked, "Tickling isn't fair; and just what do you think you're going to make me do?"

"Anything I want." she answered. "Its how I get my way with my brothers when they try and stop me from doing something. Each of them has a different ticklish spot; but I know them all."

She did his back and was finishing his legs when the voices of Ron and Hermione were heard.

"Ginny," Ron called "where are you. Have you seen Harry, he didn't come back to the dorm last night."

As they came around the screen Ginny answered, "We're back here. I'm almost done with Harry."

Hermione giggled when she saw Harry lying on the bed in his knickers with Ginny rubbing his legs. "I'm sorry," she said "we didn't mean to interrupt you two."

Ron gave a sort of growl and said, "What's going on here? Did Harry spend all night with you Ginny?"

Harry's face was all red; but Ginny wasn't bothered. She said, "I don't know if he was here all night; I was sleeping. And what does it look likes going on Ron. Harry is covered with bruises from fighting the Basilisk yesterday. I'm putting bruise salve on him like I did for all of you guys after you were bruised playing Quidditch.

There Harry, I'm done. Get dressed and let's eat, I'm starving. Then we can go for a walk; it looks beautiful outside and I need some sun; I've spent too much time in that gloomy old chamber. Do you two want to take a walk with us?"

Hermione said, "That sounds great." Then she giggled and said softly, "As long as Harry keeps his pants on."

Ginny laughed and said, "I'm sure he will."

Ron didn't think it was such a funny joke.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Common Room

**Chapter** **II** **– The Common Room**

The day was pleasant and passed quickly. Madam Pomfrey was correct, by evening Harry's bruises had faded and he was no longer sore; but he was tired. Sleeping on the chair last night wasn't restful and he decided to head up to his bed early.

Tom Riddle had Harry's wand and had called the Basilisk. It was coming; "Kill him!" Riddle said.

"Help me! Help me!" Harry shouted.

Ron was shaking him; Neville, Seamus, and Dean were standing next to his bed.

"Blimey Harry, why do you need help this time?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around; it was two in the morning by his watch. "Sorry guys," he said "nightmare. I'm alright; go back to sleep."

Neville, Seamus, and Dean returned to their beds; but Ron leaned closer and whispered, "About yesterday; or was it one of the old ones?"

"The chamber;" Harry said "the Basilisk was coming after me."

Ron said, "You were just starting to sleep nights Harry; I hope those nightmares aren't going to start again."

"No more than I hope not." Harry said. "Go back to sleep Ron; I'm going to hit the loo first before trying to get more sleep."

Harry put his slippers on before heading toward the door and the loo.

Then he stopped; something had made a noise. He looked around the room but saw nothing in the dark. He could hear the others deep breathing and knew they were already back asleep. Then the noise came again.

It sounded like Ginny's voice; shouting the same as she had last night. "It can't be." Harry thought. "I could never hear her all the way from the girl's dorm."

He heard it again; it sounded like it was coming from the stairs. When he opened the door to the spiral staircase he heard it again, louder this time. Going down to the common room he found Ginny on the divan closest to the fireplace. She was thrashing about sobbing and mumbling in her sleep.

He shook her shoulder gently and said, "Ginny, wake up; you're having a nightmare."

After a second attempt she opened her eyes. "Harry," what are you doing in my room?"

"We're in the common room." he said. "You must have been having a nightmare; you talking in you sleep. What are you doing down here?"

She sat up and said, "My roommates woke me. They said I was yelling in my sleep for the third time and they wanted me to go to the hospital again. I didn't want to spend another night there; so I came down here to sleep so I wouldn't bother them. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

 **Her Harry brain said, "Stupid, you just told him you have nightmares like some little girl. What will he think of you?"**

"No, you didn't wake me; I was having a…," he didn't want to tell her he had a nightmare too; so he continued "I had to go to the loo when I heard you. I know what you're going through. You had a terrible experience. You may have nightmares for some time; but they'll fade away eventually."

She looked at him in the dim light coming from the dying fire and asked, "Did you have nightmares too? I mean when you fought 'You Know Who' last year over the Philosopher's Stone. You just said you know you know what I'm going through. That's it, isn't it; you've been through this nightmare thing too."

Harry considered what to say; he wanted to cheer her up and give her hope; but decided he had to tell her the truth. He said, "I've asked Ron and the guys not to tell everyone; but I still have nightmares a couple of nights a week. I wake the guys up some nights. That's the real reason I was awake tonight when I heard you.

Sometimes I dream of my parents getting killed, sometimes about what happened last year, sometimes about those giant spiders Hagrid keeps in the Dark Forest. I didn't want you to think it will never get better; it does get better, I used to have nightmares every night.

I hope you won't tell anyone about this."

 **Her Harry brain said, "Forget everything I said a minute ago. He has nightmares to; be sympathetic and tell him more about yours. It will give you something in common."**

Ginny looked at him and said softly and slowly, "I promise to never tell anyone. Oh Harry, I didn't know. How do you go on?" Then suddenly, her voice went up an octave and she shouted, "And what giant spiders are you talking about? Ron never told me anything about giant spiders; he's terrified of spiders."

Harry said, "Ginny, keep it down or we'll wake the entire house. We ran into the spiders just a couple of months ago; I'll tell you about it someday if you really want to know. As far as going on; what choice do I have? I have to go on. Voldemort tried to kill me several times; I'm not going to let him go free. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me, for what he did to my parents, and what he did to you to"

He reached out and took her hand. As soon as they touched, they both felt a shock, then heat, which spread up from their hands through their arms and then the rest of their bodies. It made both of them feel content; and she slid her arm around his waist like yesterday and he put his arm around her shoulder again.

He said, "Do you feel better now? You better try and get some sleep."

She said, "I feel so warm and comfortable with you here; could you sit with me for a while like you did in the hospital last night? It will help me calm down."

"Sure." he said. "I'll stay a while."

 **Her Harry brain was dancing; "He'll stay with me again; he must care about me."**

 **The rest of her brain said, "Yeah, he cares about you like a little sister."**

 **Harry brain said, "That's better than not caring at all. Keep being sympathetic to his nightmares and he'll know you care about him; in time he'll feel different about you."**

She said, "Thanks Harry; it really helps having you with me."

Someone was shaking him. "What?" he mumbled. "Ron, let me sleep another hour."

Hermione's voice said, "Harry wake up; wake up now!"

He answered, "Hermione, why are you in my dorm room? I don't have an early class today; I don't have to get up."

She shook him again and said louder, "Harry open your eyes and look at me."

The first thing he saw wasn't Hermione; it was Ginny wrapped under his arm. They were face to face with her squeezed between him and the back of the divan; her dressing gown was covering both of them.

They must have fallen asleep on the divan and as the fire had died completely he must have snuggled up against her to stay warm. But he didn't remember covering them with her dressing gown; she must have done that.

He turned his head and saw Hermione and a dozen other people looking at them. He tried to roll off onto the floor; but Ginny's dressing gown was tangled around both of them and when he moved, he pulled her over with him. He hit the floor on his back and she landed on top of him. The fall woke Ginny and she found herself still face to face with Harry; but now on top of him.

Their faces were only inches apart and it looked like they were kissing. Somebody wolf-whistled, then a flash went off. Hermione said, "Colin now is not the time for pictures, please."

Then they heard Ron's voice from the staircase say, "What's happening? What is everyone looking at?"

Harry tried to move but didn't want to dump Ginny onto the floor; she still didn't seem to have her senses yet. When Ron came around the divan and saw Harry with Ginny on top of him he yelled, "What the bloody hell is this? All you nosey soggs get out of here and stop staring at my sister."

Hermione took his arm and said, "Calm down Ron; it's not what it looks like."

He said, "It looks just like it did yesterday when he was in his knickers and she was rubbing him. And that's not good."

Fred and George came down the steps and George said, "What's all the noise about?" Fred continued, "Yeah, can't a bloke have a lie-in when there's no classes?"

Ron called them over and said, "Take a good look at what your little sister is doing."

By then Ginny was fully awake and had slid off Harry, got to her knees, and was attempting to stand.

George looked at Ron and said, "So what? Are you upset just because she got to snog her boyfriend before you got to snog your girlfriend?"

Fred looked at Hermione and said, "Would you please snog him already so his mouth will be busy and we can get some quiet?"

The twins turned and went back up the stairs to sleep again.

Hermione looked at Ron and he stared back at her both saying nothing while Ginny and Harry finally got to their feet.

After a minute, breaking eye contact with Hermione, Ron turned to them and said, "Well' I'm waiting to hear an explanation."

Harry looked at all the other people and said, "Not here; let's go up to our room."

He started up the stairs and Ginny ran, grabbed his hand and walked along side him. Ron turned back to Hermione and just continued to stare at her until finally she said, "Well Ron, if you want an explanation shouldn't we follow them?"

When they got to the room, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were dressed and ready to head to breakfast. Neville asked, "You guys want to go with us?"

"No thanks," Harry said "we have something we need to discuss first. You guys go and we'll see you later."

When the others were gone Hermione pointed her wand at the door and said, "Colloportus."

Ron gave her a funny look; and she said, "It's the opposite spell to Alohomora; it seals the door so nobody can come in.

Now, Harry can give you the explanation you want in private."

Ron looked at Harry waiting; but Harry looked to Ginny and said, "Ginny, can I tell them; or do you want to keep it between us?"

She answered, "You might as well tell them; I'm sure everything will come out eventually."

Harry looked to Ron and said, "You know why I was up in the middle of the night."

Ron nodded; but Hermione said, "Why?"

"A nightmare." Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said "I thought you over them; you said they stopped."

He said, "Well, they mostly stopped; I didn't want you to be worried about me all the time."

She glared at him and just said, "Go on."

"Well, I was up and decided to go to the loo. Then I heard Ginny in the common room. She was having a nightmare too. So I went down to wake her."

Ron interrupted him, "Why was Ginny in the common room at two in the morning."

Before Harry could answer Ginny said, "I woke my roommates three times yelling in my sleep. I didn't want to keep bothering them so; I thought if I had another nightmare nobody would hear me in the common room.

But Harry did. He woke me and we talked about nightmares and I guess we fell asleep on the divan. The next thing I knew I was lying on top of him on the floor."

Hermione said, "See Ron, it was all very innocent; just like Ginny rubbing the salve on Harry yesterday."

Ron looked from Ginny to Harry then said, "Ginny is only eleven; she's too young for a boyfriend. And I don't want rumors about my little sister spreading through the school."

Harry's mouth fell open, "Ron," he said "I'm not her boyfriend. I never had that in mind. I wanted to help her get over a bad experience; something you should know I've gone through myself."

Ron looked at Ginny and said, "There's nothing else going on between you and Harry?"

She looked at Ron, then at Harry; then back to Ron before she said, "No, he just tried to be nice and help me."

But then, she stood up, poked Ron in the chest with her finger, and said loudly, "But if there ever is something going on between me and a boy; that will be none of your business Ron. I'm almost twelve now and someday I will have a boyfriend. And if you stick your nose into my business; I'll hex it off.

Hermione, will you wait while I get dressed so we can go to breakfast together?"

"Sure," Hermione said "I'll wait in the common room."

After the girls left Ron asked, "Were you being honest Harry. I know Ginny has talked about you since she first saw you on platform nine and three quarters when we first met. She fancies you and I want to know if you're starting to fancy her too."

Harry decided now was not the time to mention the electric shocks or the warm feeling when he and Ginny touched, so he just said, "Ron, I am not Ginny's boyfriend. I'm not anyone's boyfriend. I don't have time enough to even think about a girlfriend what with Voldemort after me constantly. So stop worrying about me and Ginny.

I'll try and help her forget her nightmares if I can; but that's all there is between us."

Technically, school was still in session; but after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, exams had been canceled. Most teachers were just reviewing, or letting students practice spells during class. Nobody, not even Snape was assigning homework. That meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had a lot of free time.

All through the past year Ginny spent a lot of her time with Colin Creevey; he was her best friend, they had been in every class together. They did homework together and talked a lot; but now, she couldn't tell him about the Chamber of Secrets or her nightmares. She knew that was between her and Harry.

That night, before heading off to bed, Harry asked Ginny if she felt she would be alright tonight. He said, "If you have a nightmare and want to talk; come up and knock on our dorm room door. Ron and I are closest to it so either he or I will hear you and I'll come sit with you again."

Ginny thanked Harry and said she would.

The next morning Ron was hungry, so he got up early and went to Harry's bed. "Oi Harry," he called "breakfast is on; get up and let's go eat."

When Harry didn't answer, Ron pulled Harry's bed curtains open to wake him. What he found was Harry spooning up against Ginny. Harry's chin was resting against the top of Ginny's head, and his arm was over her waist. Both were sound asleep under the covers.

"Bloody hell, wake up." Ron said loudly.

Harry stirred and opened a bleary eye and looked at Ron; but Ginny didn't move.

"What?" Harry said, "Why are you always waking me so early; we don't have an early class? I don't want to get up; I warm and comfortable just like I am."

Ron said, "I can see that you are. Just yesterday, you told me there was nothing between you and Ginny. Then what's this?"

"What's what?" Harry asked. Then he felt hair get in his mouth as he spoke. He reached to wipe it out and felt Ginny's head; that was when he realized there was someone in the bed with him. He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at her.

"Ginny," he yelled "how did you get in my bed?"

At the sound of her name she stirred and opened her eyes. "Is it morning?" she asked. "It's too early to get up; I feel so cozy here let me sleep a while."

By this time, wakened by the yelling, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had gotten from their beds. All three came over to see what was going on. They saw Harry and Ginny laying next to each other in Harry's bed; with Ron standing alongside the bed scowling at the two.

"Blimey Harry," Dean said "couldn't you find someone other than your roommate's sister."

Harry turned bright red. Then he realized he was still spooning Ginny; and he hastily slid out of the bed and stood up. "I didn't know she was there." he said. Again he asked, "Ginny, how did you get in my bed?"

All five boys looked at her. Her eyes were open now after all the noise. "Oh, hi guys." she said sleepily. "I guess it is time to get up."

She threw the covers back and swung her legs out to sit up. Her nightgown was pulled up above her knees and Ron yelled, "Ginny, your half naked."

She stood up and the hem of the nightgown slid back down to her ankles. She stepped into a pair of slippers that were next to the bed; then turned to Ron and said, "What's wrong with you; you've seen me in this nightgown a hundred times."

Ron's ears were even red by this point and he said, "You're my sister; but you're not their sister." He was pointing to the other four boys. Harry was as red as Ron; but the other three were grinning at both Ron's and Harry's discomfort.

"And don't try and get me off the point; why were you in bed with Harry?" Ron asked.

Ginny said, "Didn't we go over this yesterday, in private; do you want to go over it again in public."

Seamus, Neville, and Dean just stood there waiting. Finally Seamus said, "It is a good question; just out of curiosity, I'd like to know."

Ron yelled, "You three get the bloody hell out of here; what my sister does is none of your business."

Dean glared at Ron and said, "Your bloody sister is in our room. Someone bringing a girl in our room to sleep with over night is our business. If you want to talk privately; you go somewhere else."

Neville interrupted with, "Ron, Dean's right. None of us are dressed; we can't go to breakfast in out pajamas. And we can't get dressed with Ginny here. Maybe she should go to her room and get dressed; then you, her, and Harry can talk."

Harry said, "That's a good idea Neville. Ron, calm down and give us fifteen minutes to get dressed. Ginny, you should go now. When you're dressed come back and bring Hermione back if you can find her."

Twenty minutes later, Seamus, Dean, and Neville had left for breakfast. There was a knock and Harry said, "It's okay to come in."

Ginny and Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed; Ron and Harry stood. Harry started, "Honestly Ron, I didn't know Ginny was in bed with me; and have no idea how she got there."

They all looked to Ginny. She said, "Last night Harry told me if I had another nightmare, I should come and knock on your door. He said, being closest to the door, one of you would hear me and Harry would come out to the common room to sit and talk with me.

Well, you two must sleep like the dead. I knocked for five minutes and nobody answered; so I tried the knob and the door was unlocked. I went to Harry's bed to wake him; but he was thrashing about and mumbling in his sleep. I knew he was starting to have a nightmare and shook him softly but he just went on mumbling.

I thought before he started shouting and woke everybody, I could stop him the way he helped me yesterday. I laid down next to him, put my arm around him, and spoke softly in his ear. In less than a minute he quieted down and was resting. I guess I fell asleep just like in the common room. The next thing I knew you five guys were looking down at me and you Ron were yelling."

Hermione said, "All that hold true Ron. I think you better get used to Ginny having nightmares, for the time being anyway; they should fade and become less frequent over time like Harry's did. Remember, we'll all be going home in three days and Harry won't be there to help. You better man up; your sister may need comforting and, being the twins and Percy don't know the whole story of what happened to her, you have to be it."

Ron looked ashamed of himself and said, "Sorry Harry, sorry Ginny. I guess I just need some time for everything that happened to sink in."

Then he added, "I hope Neville, Dean, and Seamus haven't been telling everyone in the school about this morning. I better talk to them."

Harry said, "I'll do it Ron, it was my bed we were in and I feel like it's my job to set them straight."

 **Ginny's Harry brain said, "See, he cares for you; he could have left Ron to talk with the guys."**

 **She said, "Maybe he's embarrassed being found with a skinny little eleven year old girl in his bed and doesn't want them to think he can't get a better looking girl."**

 **Harry brain said, "He was surprised to find you in bed with him; but not angry or ashamed. You're not giving him credit for being a nice guy."**

 **She said, "He is a nice guy. You're right, I should think better of him."**

Later, Harry got the three roommates in private and said, "You guys have known about the problem I've had sleeping and you've been great in not telling everyone."

"Gee Harry, "Neville said "you're our friend and we figure you've been through enough without having strangers in on your trouble." Dean and Seamus said, "Sure Harry, we won't tell anyone about your business."

Harry said, "Thanks, now I have to ask you another favor. I can't tell you everything that happened in the Chamber of Secrets and to Ginny; Dumbledore thinks it's better kept secret. But I can tell you she went through hell and is having the same trouble sleeping as I do.

I've had time to come to grips with it; but she hasn't. She sort of needs someone to be there for her right now; and knowing I have the same problem, she's picked me to help. That's all that happened last night; she had a nightmare and came to find me and talk.

We fell asleep; but that's all. There's nothing happening between me and her; so please don't start rumors that will hurt her. You didn't tell anyone about it already, have you?"

Dean said, "No, after Ron got so angry, we figured we better lay off talking about his sister before he went crackers on us. Now that we know the truth, we'll treat her the same as we do you."

"Harry said, Thanks guys, I knew you three were good mates."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Leakey cauldron

**Chapter** **III** **– The Leaky Cauldron**

For the next three nights in a row Harry set his alarm for before sunrise. Each night Ginny showed up; twice around two, one night before midnight. She and Harry talked a while and eventually fell asleep cuddled against each other. When Harry's alarm sounded, Ginny got up and returned to her own room before his or her roommates were up.

On the train ride home Harry told her to write if she wanted to talk and he would write her until he could see her in September. In the mean time, he told her she should tell her parents about her nightmares and, if she woke in the middle of the night to go talk to Ron.

 **Ginny's Harry brain was on high speed. Harry wasn't going to leave her to her nightmares over the summer. He would write; write to her, not to Ron, at least until he could see her in September. They would pick up the same way in September; she just felt it. If she needed him, she would be able go to him in the middle of the night again next year like she had this year.**

But Harry couldn't write; his uncle locked Hedwig in her cage so he couldn't send messages to his friends. He got only a few letters, mostly from Hermione. One letter from Ron told him the Weasley family had won the Daily Prophet Lottery and was using the money to visit Ron's oldest brother Bill who worked in Egypt. It wasn't easy to send owls back and forth to Egypt.

After Harry lost his temper and inflated his Aunt Marge like a giant balloon, Harry ran away from his relatives and spent the last few weeks of summer at the Leaky Cauldron Inn.

On August 31, Hermione's parents dropped her off there so she could catch the train the next day. The Weasley family, back from Egypt, promised to look after her since they were also going to be there to catch the train. Harry got to spend his last day of vacation with his friends.

He explained how he couldn't write back to them because of his uncle locking up Hedwig; and thanked them for the letter they had sent him.

At one point, he took Ginny aside and asked. "How was your summer?"

 **Her Harry brain told her, "Don't tell him the truth right now; don't add to his own problems. After all, he had to leave home because of how badly he was treated there.**

 **Be positive and be happy; see he didn't forget about you over the summer. He couldn't write; but he kept his promise to see you when we went back to school. He still worries about you; don't forget to show him you are worried about him to."**

She told him her summer was fine; but her face told him it probably wasn't so good. She asked, "How was your summer?"

" **Idiot"; her Harry brain thought, "he ran away from home because his summer was so awful. How could you ask him something so stupid?"**

She put hand on her mouth and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Harry; I know you had a miserable summer. I just wanted to know if your nightmares are any less bothersome. Were you able to sleep okay?"

Harry said, "I'm not upset you asked about my summer. Actually running away made the rest of the summer the best one I can remember. When we're alone, I'll tell you all I got to do while staying here.

" **We're going to be alone she thought."**

 **Harry brain was celebrating. "He must enjoy being with you or he wouldn't want to be alone with you."**

Later Harry asked Ron, "How was Ginny over the summer? She told me fine; but I think she was putting up a brave front."

Ron said, "She was bad at first; nightmares every night; sometimes twice a night. Gradually she started sleeping some nights; sort of like how you got better. But she still screams out Tom's name two or three nights a week. Hopefully, being in a public inn, she'll sleep tonight and not disturb everyone.

How have you been Harry?"

"Not a bad night since I ran away from my relatives." Harry said. "I've been relaxed wandering around Diagon Alley during the days and I think that's been a big help."

Harry was in room eleven since he got to the Leaky Cauldron and he learned that, because the place was so crowded with people waiting for the train tomorrow, Ginny and Hermione were sharing room twelve across the hall. If Ginny had a nightmare he would know immediately.

It wasn't midnight yet when Harry was awakened by Ginny's scream. Then she yelled, "No Tom, I won't do it; I won't hurt Harry."

He heard Hermione saying, "Ginny everything is okay. It's only a dream."

Harry thought, "Hermione said it's only a dream because she doesn't understand what these dreams are like; nobody that hasn't lived through it can." Then he realized what nobody that hasn't lived through meant; it meant only him and Ginny. Voldemort killed everyone else; they were the only two survivors.

He heard a door open and close; then in the hall, "Alohomora" and his door lock clicked. The door opened and closed. In the gloom he could just make out what he knew was Ginny walking toward his bed. She slipped off her dressing gown and slid under the covers next to him.

She was crying softly, and he put his arm over her. As soon as his hand touched the skin of her arm, there was a strong electric shock that made them both jump; then that same warm feeling they felt last June returned. It started where they touched, but quickly spread through each of their bodies.

He felt her tremble and asked, "Ginny, are you okay."

She answered, "Yes, I'm fine. When you touched me it felt like, like, well I can't describe what it felt like, but it hurt for a second; but now it's warm and cozy."

He said, "I know what you mean. Do you remember in the chamber when we touched hands, there was a shock."

She said, "Yes, I remember."

He said, "I felt it again in the hospital when I touched your hand, you were sleeping so you wouldn't remember; but do you remember in the common room this same strange warm feeling when we touched there?"

She said, "Yes, I felt it, but I thought it was just a reaction from talking to you about my nightmare. What do you think is causing it?"

He answered, "I have no idea, but it must mean something. Do you think we should mention it to your dad?"

She thought for a minute and said, "Not yet, maybe Hermione will know something about it. It's not hurting us, well the initial shock does hurt a little, but the warm feeling that follows feels so good I want to stay like this forever. Unless something bad starts to happen, I'd rather not let my parents know; you know how my mother gets."

He said, "Yeah, I know what you mean, I never slept so good as those nights you were with me.

All right, we talk to Hermione; so now give me the real story, how were you over the summer? I know you were not telling me everything when you said you were fine. I know how long it takes to get over something like what happened to you."

"I was doing better after a while." she said. "I was real good when we were in Egypt. But, the last few days, things have gotten worse. I've had nightmares four nights in a row now. Oh, Harry, I thought I was going to be fine for school; but now I think it will be just like it was in June."

He said, "It's because you're going back to school that your nightmares returned. In Egypt, you were away from anything that reminded you of what happened. You were enjoying yourself. Now you've started to think about school again; and in school was where everything bad happened to you. That anxiety shows up at night in your dreams.

I haven't had a nightmare the whole time I've been here at the Leaky Cauldron; but I'll bet I start again once I'm under the pressure of things at school."

"So what do we do about it?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I'm going to try and relax more at school, get all my school work done early so there's no last minute pressure. And I hope nothing happens like the last two years to stir up my fears again. Sooner or later I have to have a normal year; the odds are on my side."

"Harry," she said, "I have to tell you something bad. I'm sorry; but I think you need to know. Have you heard anything about Sirius Black? He's a murderer that escaped from Azkaban."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I know he's after me to kill me. I overheard your mother and father talking about it earlier tonight."

She started crying again and said, "I'm so sorry for you. Everything bad seems to keep happening to you. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything except try not to worry." he said. "With Dumbledore around, Hogwarts is the safest place I can be. The whole ministry is looking for Black; he'd be stupid to come to Hogwarts after me."

"You're so brave." she said. "I'd be scared to death.

Could you hold me for a while before I go back to my room?"

He sighed and said, "Sure I can hold you; but you won't be going back to your room. I know we're going to fall asleep alike every other time. I better set my alarm to get up early so you can get back before your parents get up. I bet you never told them about you sleeping in my bed."

 **Her Harry brain had a spasm and thought, "You have to tell him."**

 **She thought, "No, he'll get angry and make me leave."**

 **Harry brain thought, "He'll find out some how; then he'll be angry you didn't tell him yourself. You have to tell him.**

 **She thought, "How could I have been so stupid as to tell them? You're right, I better tell him now. "**

She said to Harry, "Actually I did tell them. One night, the second week at home, I had a nightmare, a bad one. I went up to talk with Ron and we fell asleep. My mother must have heard me screaming and went to my room to wake me.

When she saw I wasn't there, after looking through the house without finding me, she came to ask Ron if he knew where I was and found me with him. I had to explain about the nightmares and that I needed to talk to someone to calm down. She asked what I did when I was in school when I couldn't get to Ron's dorm.

I don't think she realized a girl can go to the boy's dorm any time she wants, day or night.

Anyway I told them how you found me in the common room the first night; and that it was you that comforted me. I sort of didn't stop talking until I let slip that you had nightmares too; and we were sleeping together in your bed when I was upset. I'm sorry Harry."

"Were your parents angry?" he asked. "They didn't say anything to me when we met; so I guess they're not. Don't worry about it; what's done is done. It doesn't bother me that they know."

"They seemed to understand." she said. "I explained that we didn't do anything but talk and comfort each other. I know they asked Ron if he knew about it and he talked to them for quite a while. Can we forget about that?

Will you hold me like you did in school?"

They spooned together with Harry's arm over her; that feeling passed through them, then the warm peaceful feeling caused them to drift quickly off to a deep sleep.

Harry woke when he heard a knocking from the hall and Mrs. Weasley's voice say, "Hermione, get up. You'll want to get in the loo before the boys and all the other guests do."

Harry heard Hermione answer, "I'm up Mrs. Weasley; I'll be there in a minute."

He shook Ginny, "Ginny, your mother is in the hall."

Then there was a louder knock on his door and Mrs. Weasley's voice said, "Harry dear, Ginny, you two better get up and get to the loo if you want to have breakfast before heading to the train."

"Damn," he thought, "we must have slept through the alarm I set. When Ginny's in bed with me we're both out like we're dead."

Ginny answered her mother, "We're up mother; we'll see you at breakfast."

Harry and Ginny walked into breakfast together and before sitting down Harry went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, bent over and whispered so the boys couldn't hear, "I think we should talk in private before we leave for the train."

Mr. Weasley answered, "Certainly Harry if you want to."

After they finished breakfast, Harry and Ginny followed the Weasleys to their room.

Mr. Weasley closed the door and said, "Ginny, Harry why don't you sit, I think Harry should speak first since he asked to meet."

Harry went through the whole story, with Ginny adding comments from her point of view when needed. When he finished he said, "Honest Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I never did, never tried to do, anything with Ginny that was inappropriate."

Mr. Weasley laughed and said, "We know that Harry, Ginny already told us all of this. Ron also explained he knew and thought it was the only thing that helped Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley said, "We heard Ginny's screams at night including last night; we knew she was traumatized. We hoped she would come talk to us; but gradually she seemed to get better. We didn't know it was because she was going to Ron for comfort until that night I found her with him.

She explained that because you had gone through this; that you helped her even more than Ron could. We think it was very kind of you to try and help her."

Mr. Weasley said, "We're not exactly happy about the idea that our twelve year old daughter goes in the middle of the night to sleep in the same bed as her thirteen year old boyfriend; but we realize it's better than her screaming and waking her roommates in the middle of the night because she's having nightmares."

Harry said, "I'm not Ginny's boyfriend like that word implies; we are friends only, there's nothing going on between us."

 **Harry brain thought, "He's not your boyfriend; he just said so. He only thinks of you as a friend."**

 **Ginny thought, "Better a friend than a friend's little sister. Beside, maybe he just said that to keep my parents form getting angry. Saying we're just friends sleeping in the same bed to keep nightmares away sounds better to parents than I'm sleeping with your daughter because she's my girlfriend."**

 **Harry brain thought, "You are just sleeping together to keep away the nightmares."**

 **Ginny thought, "I know that; but if I can get him to see that I can help him get over his nightmares to; maybe someday it will be different. For now, keeping away the nightmares is enough."**

 **Harry brain asked, "But what if that's all it ever is; how will you feel then?"**

Ginny had no answer for that. A quick sadness passed over her face; but she hid it well before saying, "That right mom, dad; Harry is just a good friend trying to help me."

Mr. Weasley said, "So, I suppose this sleeping together will continue for now; but we hope Ginny's nightmares will fade with time and make the two of you sleeping together unnecessary. After all, it's one thing at you ages; but another thing when you get to be fifteen or sixteen."

Harry blushed and said, "Ginny told me she was having fewer episodes already; I'm sure in a few months she'll be nightmare free."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm glad to hear that. Ginny dear, if things don't get better; please promise you'll see Madam Pomfrey or talk to Professor McGonagall about it."

Ginny promised; and she and Harry left to get their things to catch the train.

Every compartment on the train seemed crowded except one; an adult man was in it seeming asleep. Hermione said, "Come on, there's nowhere else."

Ron asked, "Who do you think he is?"

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. "You know everything."

She pointed up and said, "His name is on his trunk Ronald."

They put their trunks in the racks and as soon as they sat; so as not to wake Lupin, Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "I need to tell you two something important. Do you think he's really sound asleep?"

Hermione looked over and said, "He seems to be out."

Ron said, "Ginny, get lost."

"Really nice Ron." she said snidely.

She stood up but Harry grabbed her hand, there was a mild spark, and the warm feeling started, so he continued to hold her hand as he said, "Ginny doesn't have to leave; she already knows."

Hermione noticed they were still holding hands and made a mental note to talk to Ginny later; but now she listened as Harry told them about Sirius Black trying to kill him. Their reactions were as he expected; Hermione was scared, and Ron tried to make him feel better by telling him how the ministry would catch Black.

The lunch cart passed hours ago, and now they were getting close to Hogwarts when something unusual happened. The train began to shudder and it slowed to a stop. Ron looked out the window and said. "Someone is coming aboard." Then the lights went out.

Professor Lupin stirred and opened his eyes. He stood and produced a blue flame in his hand. It was touching his skin; but didn't burn him. "All of you stay where you are." he said.

He had only taken one step toward the door when it opened from the other side. Suddenly the compartment got very cold. A sickly grey hand reached in from the corridor; followed by a robed figure that seemed to float in the air.

Lupin said, "Sirius Black isn't here; none of us are hiding him."

The figure turned as if looking around; it faced toward Harry. A sickly rattling breath seemed to come from the creature. Harry fell to the floor shaking. He heard a female voice scream, then say, "No, not Harry. Kill me, but don't hurt Harry."

Lupin pulled his wand and a silver shape shot from it chasing the hooded figure back out into the hall. Moments later the lights came back on and the train began to move again.

Harry woke to Hermione's voice asking, "Are you alright?"

She handed him his glasses that had fallen off when he hit the floor; and Ron helped Harry get back up on the seat.

"What happened?" he asked. "What was that thing?"

Lupin answered, "It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It was looking for Sirius Black."

Lupin pulled a large piece of chocolate from his robes and began breaking it in pieces. He gave a piece to everyone, the largest pieces to Harry and Ginny.

"I need to talk to the driver;" he said "eat, it will help."

After Lupin left Harry asked, "Who screamed? Was it you Ginny?"

Ginny didn't answer, and when Harry looked at her, he saw she was in the corner of the seat against the outside wall. Her face was covered with beads of sweat, and she was shaking and sobbing.

Hermione answered, "Nobody screamed Harry; but Ginny seemed to be having a waking nightmare, if there is such a thing. She said the same thing as she did last night during her nightmare; 'No Tom, I won't do it; I won't hurt Harry."

Harry moved over to her and put his arm around her. "Did you pass out to?" he asked.

She shook her head no; then buried her head against his chest.

"But you felt it; didn't you?" he said. "That feeling of despair; like you would never be happy again."

She looked up at him and nodded; but didn't speak. She put her head back on his chest. He took hold of her hand and in a minute both he and she had calmed down to near normal.

Harry asked Ron and Hermione, "Did you two feel it?"

Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Yeah, it was awful."

Lupin came back in and saw nobody had eaten their chocolate. He said, "I didn't poison it; eat your chocolate, it will help a lot."

They all started to nibble on their pieces. Harry asked, "Professor, what happened to me, to all of us? Why was it only me that blacked out?"

Lupin said, "Don't be ashamed Harry. Yes, I know who you are.

Dementors suck all the happiness from a person leaving only your worst memories. It causes a feeling of despair and helplessness. That's how they control the prisoners in Azkaban; a prisoner that feels helpless can't even think of escaping."

Harry said, "But why did I pass out and not the others?"

Lupin said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Harry. It has nothing to do with you physical or mental strength. You have the fewest happy memories of the four of you and the most bad memories. Memories so horrible that, though Ron and Hermione think they understand, they really can't even imagine.

All that, means the Dementors go after you first and can drain your few good memories faster than any other person's."

Hermione said, "Professor, you know our names too."

Lupin smiled and said, "After events of the past two years, the three of you are quite well know in certain magical circles. Besides, while interviewing me for my position, Professor Dumbledore was honest and explained what happened to the two previous DADA instructors and your part in it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gave a little laugh at the idea of that. Then Harry said, "Professor, this is Ginny Weasley."

Lupin said, "Yes I know Ginny too. Professor Dumbledore spent some time on Ginny's story. Are you alright Ginny?"

She looked up and nodded again but again didn't speak.

Hermione said, "I guess Ginny's memories of last year are why she was affected almost as bad as Harry."

Lupin said, "Of course. Ginny has more happy memories than Harry; but if she had been as close to the Dementor as Harry she surely would have passed out to.

Now, all of you finish your chocolate and get your robes on before we get to Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bad Memeories

**Chapter** **IV** **– Bad Memories**

When the four of them got to Hogwarts, before they could get into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall intercepted them. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley I want to see the three of you in my office now."

Ron looked at them and Harry shrugged. He said, "Save us seats Ron."

Ron went in the Great Hall and the others followed McGonagall. When they got to her office they found Madam Pomfrey waiting. She shook her head and said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley again I see. What is it this time?"

McGonagall said, "A Dementor Poppy. Professor Lupin sent word ahead that the two of them had particularly bad reactions."

Madam Pomfrey said, "A Basilisk last year and now Dementors this year. If the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign.

Potter, Weasley, with me to the hospital wing. If you're feeling better tomorrow you will be able to go to class."

Harry yelled, "I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital."

McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter; you will not yell at Madam Pomfrey or you will be in detention before the opening feast even begins."

Harry said, "I'm sorry I yelled Madam; but I'm feeling fine and don't need the hospital."

Madam said, "Didn't you learn anything from last year with those bruises. Dementors can be very bad on a person's health; especially someone that is delicate."

Harry was about to yell again; but looking at McGonagall he stopped himself. He said in a normal voice, "I am not delicate, I am perfectly fine and don't need the hospital."

Madam sighed and said, "Alright, if you want to suffer, have it your way. I won't insist that you stay the night, but you have to at least come and have some chocolate before going to the opening feast."

Harry said, "I had a big piece of chocolate on the train; Professor Lupin insisted."

Madam said, "Humph, finally we got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that knows something.

Very well Mr. Potter you may go to the feast. Miss Weasley, come with me."

Ginny said, "No, I'm fine too; I had chocolate on the train like Harry; I want to go to the feast with him."

Madam looked to McGonagall and said, "Minerva?"

McGonagall said, "It's up to you Poppy, you're the hospital matron."

Madam said, "Very well Miss Weasley; but, if you begin to feel faint, please come and see me at once. And be sure someone accompanies you; I don't need to have students fainting in the hallways and left lying about."

McGonagall said, "You two wait in the hall; I only need to see Miss Granger for a moment about another matter. The three of you can then go to the feast."

Hermione was only a moment and they got to the feast just as Professor Flitwick was carrying the Sorting Hat and stool out. He had apparently taken McGonagall's place at the sorting.

After the feast they went to the common room and Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and Ginny. The boys went up their stairs to unpack and get ready for bed; the girls did the same, but instead of going to her own room, Hermione followed Ginny.

Ginny's roommates hadn't arrived yet so Hermione asked Ginny, "What's going on between you and Harry? I know you went to sleep with him last night because of your nightmares; but I noticed you were also holding hands on the train."

Ginny said, "I was going to tell you when I got a chance; we noticed something strange happens to us when we touch."

Just then Ginny's three roommates came in; when Ginny saw them she stopped talking, then a few seconds later she said, "Well Hermione, I guess we better unpack and get ready for bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione realized Ginny needed to talk privately and said, "Yes, I'm tired to, see you tomorrow Ginny." Hermione said goodnight to the other girls and left thinking about Ginny and Harry.

Harry had just put the lights out being the last of the five boys to climb into bed. He still had his wand lit as he was settling in; when the curtains of his bed were pulled back open and Ginny climbed in.

She closed the curtains again and did a charm that Harry didn't recognize. When she saw he was about to ask what it was she said, "It's the Imperturbable Charm **,** it stops anyone outside the curtains from coming in or hearing us. I was hoping to talk and it will keep us from waking the other guys."

Harry asked, "Where did you learn it? I never remember doing it in any class. And why didn't you use it back in June when you were here with me?"

She said, "I just remembered it now; but I can't remember where I learned it, it's just in my head.

Touching his hand, she let the warm felling spread through her before she continued, "I came because I knew there was no hope of getting through the night without a nightmare; that Dementor has been all I been able to think about all evening. I thought we could talk more and help each other through this."

They laid down with Harry spooned behind her and when they were comfortable, Harry said, "Good idea, I'm glad you came. I was sure I'd be having a nightmare too; but now that you're here maybe not.

Ginny, if it doesn't bother you too much to tell me, what did you see when the Dementor was in the compartment?"

She hesitated but finally said, "I saw Tom came out of the diary laughing because he saw how scared I was. That was when I knew he planned to kill me.

What did you see Harry?"

He gave a small sob before saying, "I heard a woman scream; then she said, "No, not Harry. Kill me but don't hurt Harry."

I'm not sure; but, I think it was my mother trying to protect me that night Voldemort came to kill us."

"Oh Harry," she said "how awful. No wonder you passed out. I felt like I was about to pass out; but then Professor Lupin made that light come out of his wand and the Dementor left."

Harry said, "I'm worried about these Dementors being around the grounds. I hope they don't come near the Quidditch Pitch while we're practicing."

With classes starting the next morning, they only talked a little while before falling asleep.

September 1st had been a Wednesday that year so on Thursday morning Harry's alarm went off early and Ginny returned to the girl's dorm before any of the other boys were up.

Ginny also came to Harry's bed the next night to talk more; but again with early classes Friday they only talked a short time before getting to sleep. Friday night however, knowing there was no class tomorrow and they could sleep; they talked long into the night.

With the idea that the only way to stop her nightmares was to get out her fears, Ginny told Harry not only about her fears from what happened last year with Tom Riddle, but also many of her secret fears that she never revealed to her parents or brothers.

Her candidness brought out in Harry something he had never done; he began to tell her his secret fears, including things he never told Ron and Hermione. He related his early life of mistreatment from his aunt and uncle.

He told her all the stories from his first year with the Philosophers Stone and all about his second year, including the spider story and Ron's reaction to the Acromantulas. He explained how he and Ron, after Hermione had been petrified, gradually learned about the Chamber of Secrets and how he finally came to save her.

After going to the boy's loo, where Harry stood guard for Ginny in case some other boy had to go in the middle of the night; they returned to bed and didn't fall asleep until after three.

 **As she was dozing off, Harry brain thought, "He's opening up to you; he admitted he never even told Ron or Hermione these things. That's a good sign."**

 **Ginny thought, "Yes, if he doesn't close down again. It's going to take time and patience to really get through to him; but I won't give up."**

 **Harry brain thought, "That's the spirit; now get him to touch your skin so you'll have that warm feeling before you cuddle up and both of you get some sleep."**

At five thirty; the curtains of his bed were pulled open. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain called, "Potter get up; practice starts at six. What the…."

Wood had done the same thing last year; and Harry had thought of it in passing but then forgot about it. He said, "Oliver, it too early; we'll all be half asleep on our brooms. Give us until ..."

Wood didn't wait for Harry to finish, he said loudly, "Potter, have you gone around the twist? You can be kicked off the team if you're caught with a girl in your bed."

The noise woke everyone else and someone yelled from their bed, "Harry, if Ginny is sleeping with you again, fine; but that doesn't mean you have to keep waking us up an ungodly hour."

Wood said, "Harry, does this girl sleep with you all the time. You're only a third year; if people find out, if McGonagall finds out, she'll not only kick you off the team, she'll kill you. Who is she? At least I hope she's a Gryffindor."

Ginny answered, "I am a Gryffindor; now let us sleep; we were up most of the night. Harry, why didn't you remind me to put the Imperturbable Charm back on the curtains when we got back from the loo?"

Wood just stood there with his mouth open for some time until Ron got from his bed and said, "Ginny, go back to your own bed if you want to sleep. Harry and I need to talk to Wood."

Ginny got up, slid into her slippers, and said, "Harry, thanks a lot for last night; I feel much better. Ron, stop telling me what to do or I'll hex you."

When she was out of the room, Wood said, "If you were up most of the night; I can guess why she is sleeping with you. Who is she?"

Ron stared up at the much taller and muscular boy and answered, "That's my little sister Wood; so watch what you say about her or you'll answer to me and my brothers.

You must remember Ginny from what happened last year."

Wood said, "Oh yeah, all that Chamber of Secrets business; I remember. But that doesn't answer why you let your little sister sleep with Harry. He might get kicked off the team because of it."

Harry was now fully awake and said, "Oliver, it not what you're thinking. Ginny has nightmares about what happened; and I'm the one who saved her. When she can't sleep she comes here and we talk until she calms down and can sleep. My roommates all know and would never say anything to anyone else.

I want you to promise not to say anything either. If you say anything that hurts Ginny or impugns her reputation, I'll quit the team. I swear I will Oliver. It's all innocent between us; but she's my friend and she needs my help."

Wood's expression was priceless. "Harry," he said "don't even kid about quitting the team. I won't say a word; I promise. But remember, if someone else finds out and talks, you could be in big trouble.

Now get dressed and I'll see you on the Quidditch Pitch in half an hour."

After Wood left Ron asked, "Harry, I thought Ginny was doing much better; why is she back here now?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Ron, don't you remember what Lupin said that night on the train about Dementors? They make us relive our worst memories. Ginny was just starting to deal with her memories and suddenly they're all fresh in her mind again.

Me to;" he admitted "I've been having a bad time the last few nights. I'll talk with her today. We spent a lot of time last night dealing with fear and perhaps it will help; but if she still needs me, do you want me to tell her to go away?"

Ron was ashamed and said, "No, if she really is having such a bad time again, and you too, its better you help each other."

After that long night of talking, Ginny showed up in Harry's bed less often until she didn't come for three weeks in a row. Harry found that he was having trouble sleeping those nights when Ginny wasn't with him.

He had nightmares on some nights, but even on the nights he didn't, he slept restlessly. It took him a week to realize he missed that strange warm feeling caused by touching her.

Harry did see her around and they talked a bit in the evening after finishing their homework; at first, without realizing what they were doing, they would find their hands had come together or sometimes their arms would be brushing together. As the days passed they stopped sitting next to each other.

Hermione was taking all the classes Harry and Ron were, plus Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies; though nobody could figure out how she could make it to all of these classes. As a result, she had mounds of homework, and she often disappeared to the library. Because she was so busy, she never finished her talk with Ginny about the strange feeling Ginny mentioned that first night back.

Ron wanted to play Wizard chess every night; and since he always won, Harry got tired of losing. After the first two weeks of school, Harry would only play two or three chess matches a week. Ron would go find someone else to play, and Harry ended up sitting and doing his homework across the table from Ginny.

As a result, by October Harry was spending more time with Ginny than he was with Ron and his grades showed it. He noticed when he was sitting with Ginny he could concentrate better on his studies, especially on nights when they accidently touched hands or arms.

When he told her, she said she felt the same about her concentration; but thought her better grades were simply because her grades last year suffered because of what happened with Tom.

Not only did Harry do better in tests, all his papers were not only finished before they were due, but they were done so well, that even Snape's gave him higher marks than he had ever received in the previous two years.

Harry's classes went well except for Potions where, despite producing better homework papers and better potions in class, Snape still treated him as badly as in past years.

Lupin's class however was exceptionally good and became the most popular of all classes. The first class however had one thing that irritated Harry. Lupin brought in a Boggart, a creature that turned into whatever a person fears the most.

He taught them to defend against the Boggart and then let them take turns practicing the spell. When Harry's turn came however; Lupin jumped in front of Harry and didn't let him try. Harry resented it; he believed that Lupin thought he was not good enough to face the Boggart because he fainted on the train with the Dementor.

At the end of October the first open weekend during which students third year or older could visit the local town arrived. Harry however couldn't go. His aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form because he had blown up Aunt Marge and ran away. Ron, Hermione and all his third year friends did however go so he was left by himself.

Colin Creevey invited Harry to sit with his friends; but Harry declined and decided to go for a walk. On the way out of the common room he met Ginny. She had only come to his bed to talk once all October and Harry assumed she was doing much better. In fact, though they were sitting at the same table in the evening to do homework, because both of them had so much to get done, they had totally stopped talking of their nightmares and hadn't held hands or even touched accidently for days.

Ginny asked, "Harry, why aren't you in town with Ron and Hermione?"

He answered, "You remember, I ran away after blowing up my aunt."

She nodded.

"Well my aunt and uncle never signed my permission slip so I'm stuck here."

"McGonagall wouldn't make an exception knowing about how your family is?" she asked.

"No way," he said "you know how she is."

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I was going for a walk;" he said "just to get my mind off it."

"Mind if I walk with you?" she said. "We haven't talked about our nightmares in a long time."

"I thought you were doing so good you didn't need to talk." he said. "You haven't come up in the middle of the night in weeks; I figured your nightmares were over."

"Well," she said "they're not as often or as bad; but I heard what Wood told you about getting kicked off the team if I was caught with you. I don't want to take a chance that will happen. I do miss being with you and I haven't been sleeping well; I'm restless even if I don't have a nightmare. I miss that warm feeling when we touch."

He smiled and said, "Me too. Let me worry about Wood; if you need to talk, or even if you're just restless; you come any time."

Then she also smiled and half seriously said, "Why Harry, it sound like you miss having me in bed with you."

He got all red, but said, "I actually do; remember I have nightmares to and I'm not sleeping well either; but you being with me makes everything better."

 **Her Harry brain thought, "Keep teasing him; he gets embarrassed but responds well to teasing."**

 **She thought, "Perfect, after eleven years with six brothers one thing I can do well is tease a boy."**

 **Her Harry brain thought, "Just remember, if you tease him too badly he may get angry, be careful."**

 **She thought, "I remember how he got about me seeing him in his knickers in the hospital. He doesn't have experience around girls; but I have lots around boys. Maybe having six brothers will finally be useful."**

She had a mischievous grin on her face when she said, "When you have a nightmare or can't sleep, why don't you come up to my bed?"

He laughed out loud and said, "Don't you know; there's a charm on the girl's stairs. If a boy tries to go up, even if a girl is with him, an alarm goes off and the boy gets ejected off the stairs."

Ginny looked shocked and asked, "Really, no one ever told me; how do you know."

Harry said, "Fred and George told me; it happened to them the year before I came to Hogwarts. They claimed they only wanted to prank Katie and Angelina rooms; but I'm not so sure that's all they wanted.

Are you ready to go?"

He held out his hand to her; as her hand got close to his, a large spark jumped between their hands. After a month of occasional accidental bumping together at the homework table, this was the first time they had solid contact. They were frozen in place for nearly a minute as the warm feeling spread through their bodies, and both moaned.

Ginny spoke first, "Harry, what's happening to us? I thought I was going to pass out; not from pain, but because I never felt anything so wonderful."

He said, "I felt the same. Did you ever talk to Hermione about it?"

She said, "The first night, Hermione asked me what was happening between us; but my roommates walked in and I never told her. I forgot about it and I guess she did to; I think we better both see her when she gets back from Hogsmeade."

Harry said, "I think you're right, this is getting serious; if it gets any stronger we may pass out."

Though they continued to hold hands, the paralyzing euphoria had faded into a pleasant mellow feeling and they started out on their walk. Afraid to walk out in the grounds because of possible Dementors; they walked the halls. Rounding a corner they met Professor Lupin.

"Harry," he said "not in town with your friends?"

Harry made a face, he was tired of telling the story so he simple said, "No permission form." and let it go at that.

Lupin said, "You seem to be upset with me. Did I do something to offend you?"

Harry said, "No professor, I'm not upset."

Ginny interrupted with, "Harry, why don't you just tell him the truth?"

He turned red, then said, "Okay, yeah; I am upset."

Lupin said, "Let's go to my office and talk."

Harry and Ginny followed him in and Lupin closed the door.

"Would either of you like tea?" he asked.

Both of them said yes; and Lupin set the kettle on.

When the tea was poured, Lupin said, "Alright Harry, what's bothering you?"

Harry said, "Why wouldn't you let me face the Boggart?"

Lupin gave a little laugh that made Harry even more angry. Lupin said, "Do you think I stopped you because I think you're not good enough to face a Boggart?

Ginny, you're walking with Harry and I see you're still holding hands; you must be close friends. Tell me, do you know what a Boggart is?"

"Yes," she said "we've had some in the house. They take the shape of whatever you're most afraid of."

Lupin said, "Correct; and if Harry faced a Boggart, what do you think it would become."

"Voldemort." she said. "Anyone that knows Harry's story knows that."

Lupin looked shocked hearing her say that name instead of 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not be Named'; but he quickly recovered and said, "I assumed so to.

Ginny, what would you do if Voldemort suddenly appeared in the room with you?"

"I'd fight him as long as I could." she said. "I fought him in the Chamber of Secrets but he was too strong for me; but I'd still try and fight."

Lupin looked at her as if he was reassessing what he thought of her and finally said, "I suppose you would. But what do you think Harry's classmates would have done?"

She said, "Hermione and Ron would be scared, but they would try and fight to; but most of them would panic and either faint or run."

Lupin turned to Harry and said, "Is that what you wanted Harry? To see your classmates terrorized."

"No," he said "I understand now. But Professor, I wasn't thinking of Voldemort; I was thinking of the Dementor on the train."

Lupin smiled as he said, "So you're more afraid of a Dementor than you are of Voldemort. Very interesting, Dementors bring out your fears; so you're less worried about being killed by Voldemort than you are of your friends seeing that you do have fears. You're afraid of being afraid."

Harry turned red and looked at Ginny. It seemed he wanted to say something but was ashamed to admit Lupin was right.

Ginny said, "Harry, being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of; everyone is afraid of something. You told me our nightmares are caused by fear of what happened to us; you don't have to pretend you have no fears for my sake. Ron and Hermione also understand you have fears; you'd have to be mental not to be afraid after what happened to you."

Lupin said, "Listen to her Harry; she's pretty smart for a second year. Admitting your fear is the first step in overcoming it. You can't fight something if you deny it exists."

Just then Snape came in carrying a cup that was emitting thick vapor into the air. He looked at Harry and Ginny but ignored them. "I just finished it Lupin; you should drink it while it's fresh." He turned, glanced at Harry and Ginny again and left.

Lupin said, "I haven't been feeling well and Professor Snape, as Potions Master, was kind enough to make up an elixir that helps.

If you two will excuse me I have papers to grade.

Harry wanted to warn Lupin not to trust Snape; but Ginny pulled on his hand and led him out of the room.

When they got back to the common room they found Ron and Hermione back from Hogsmeade. They brought candy from Honeydukes and joke items from Zonkos, which Harry and Ginny shared.

Harry said, "Hermione, Ginny and I need to talk with you; and I suppose it would be better if you were there to Ron."

They went to the boy's room and Hermione sealed the door then said, "What's this all about?"

Ron added, "Yeah, why were you two holding hands when you came into the common room; look you're still holding hands."

Harry said, "In the Chamber of Secrets, after Tom was dead and the diary destroyed; I reached out to help Ginny up and when our hands touched we both got a shock. After that it happened every time we touched."

Ginny picked up with, "I started to tell Hermione about it, but my roommates interrupted us."

Hermione said, "I forgot about that, but now I remember you said something odd was happening."

Ginny continued, "It was always a small shock followed by a pleasant warm feeling so we didn't think it was an important matter until today.

Harry and I decided to take a walk since we couldn't go to Hogsmeade and we started talking about why it was happening. When we put our hands together this time we almost passed out, we realized we can't ignore it any longer and thought maybe Hermione might have read about something like this in one of your classes or books."

Hermione said, "Not that I can remember; but tomorrow I'll go to the library and see if I can find any references."

Ron said, "If it's getting so bad you almost passed out, why are you still holding hands?"

Harry said, "Ginny told you, after the initial shock there's a pleasant warm feeling. That's what we're feeling now and neither of us wants to let go; it's like when you're at a Quidditch Match and you're enjoying it so much you wish it never ends."

Ginny said, "It doesn't feel like a bad thing, in fact it feels like a really good thing; but if it's going to keep getting stronger, we can't be passing out if we accidently bump each other in the hall."

Ron said, "I don't like the idea of you at your age having some kind of connection to a boy, even if it is Harry."

Ginny said, "I didn't ask for this to happen Ron and I wish you would be more concerned about how and why it happened instead of implying that Harry and I are doing something improper."

Ron turned red and said, "I didn't mean to imply anything; but you know what mom will say if she hears you and Harry have some kind of connection."

Ginny said, "Yes, that's why we didn't tell mom and dad when we first realized it."

Hermione said, "It's dinner time, let's let this go until I can check it in the library."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Secret is Out

**Chapter** **V** **– The Secret is Out**

They headed to the great hall for the Halloween feast and at the table Harry and Ginny let go of each other's hand in order to eat.

On leaving the feast however, trouble was waiting. The Fat Lady who guarded the door to Gryffindor tower wasn't in her picture. The background had been slashed and she had barely escaped being slashed.

When Dumbledore arrived, she was found hiding in another picture and she said it was Sirius Black who tried to get into the common room. She wouldn't let him in without the password so he attacked her in an attempt to get past.

All the students, not just Gryffindors, were brought back to the great hall. Dumbledore conjured up sleeping bags and everyone had to spend the night while the teachers searched the castle for Black. Only the teachers and a few students knew Black had tried to get into Gryffindor because he was trying to kill Harry.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry made up the majority of the few students that knew the truth. They took sleeping bags and retreated to a corner of the hall so they could talk in private.

When Ginny's brother Percy who was head boy said the lights would be put out and talking had to stop in five minutes, Ron and Hermione got into their sleeping bags; but Ginny hesitated. She looked at Harry but didn't want to ask the question.

He just nodded and took their two sleeping bags; unzipped them all the way, then re-zipped the two bags together to make one oversized bag. He set it between Ron's and Hermione's bags. As the light went out, he crawled in and called her to get in next to him.

When Ron saw them he nodded and whispered, "No problem mate; I know how you feel."

 **Ginny's Harry brain thought, "You're in public; if someone sees you with him you'll both be in trouble."**

 **She thought, "I don't care; Sirius Black is in the castle to kill Harry. He has to be scared; he needs comforting and I'm the only one that can help him."**

 **Her Harry brain thought, "You began sleeping with him so you didn't have nightmares; now you're saying it's because he needs you. Do you expect me to believe that?"**

 **She thought, "Yes, because it's true. As much as he helped me; I helped him to. Remember he told me his deepest fears and after talking he slept without a nightmare. He needs me tonight and I won't abandon him just because I might get in trouble for it."**

 **Harry brain thought, "Good for you; hold him and talk all night if he needs to. Percy can sod off if he thinks he'll make you stop."**

She said to Harry, "I want to, but I'm afraid; if we touch and moan out loud everyone will see us together in one sleeping bag and think we're doing something more than holding hands."

He said, "I don't care if they see us; you know we'll need each other tonight to avoid nightmares."

She crawled in with him without touching until he held his hand to her and said, "We can't go on being afraid to touch."

She nodded and took his hand. They only felt a tiny shock before the warm feeling settled on them; and Ginny asked, "I wonder why it was so gentle this time?"

Harry thought for a minute before saying, "We hardly touched for a month before this afternoon, maybe this thing builds up if it isn't released regularly; and we've been holding hands all afternoon, maybe we've discharged all the energy from whatever is causing this."

They continued whispering about what might be happening until, in the middle of the night, Dumbledore and Snape came in to talk to Percy. Harry and Ginny were still awake; they stopped talking, and pretended to be sleeping so they could listen. Dumbledore told Percy though the search was still going on there was no sign of Black; but the students would stay in the great hall all night.

Harry noticed that Percy, Dumbledore, and Snape all saw that he and Ginny were together in the same sleeping bag. None of them however said anything at first until Snape said to Percy, "Mr. Weasley, there are a group of Hufflepuffs over there still talking; weren't you supposed to keep everyone quiet?"

After Percy walked away toward the far end of the hall, because it was so quiet, Harry and Ginny could hear Snape whisper, "Headmaster." He looked toward Harry and Ginny.

Dumbledore said, "Yes, can you see it Severus? This is the first time I've seen them together since that day they came to Professor McGonagall's office. It's much brighter than the first time."

Snape said, "What does it mean?"

Dumbledore answered, "I'm not sure yet, I need to see how it progresses before I can be certain.

Come Severus, let's continue the search, though I doubt Black is still around."

When Snape and Dumbledore were gone Ginny asked, "What did Dumbledore mean by asking if Snape could see it?"

Harry said, "I don't know, but over the last two years, I found out that Dumbledore can see residual magic. He and Snape must be able to see this thing affecting us. I hope Hermione can find something tomorrow to give us an idea about it."

Ginny said, "Maybe we should go to Dumbledore and ask him."

Harry said, "If Hermione doesn't find anything; that will be our next step.

Now we better get some sleep."

The next morning, after the castle was searched and there was no sign of Black, Dumbledore allowed everyone to return to their dorms to get ready for class. The Fat Lady had been replaced by the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the mad knight. Within days he had the Gryffindors crazy by using ridiculously complicated passwords and changing then twice a day.

Harry had just returned from a shower and was dressing when Percy came into his room. He said, "I didn't want to say anything and embarrass Ginny by make a fuss last night in front of the entire school; but what's the idea of you and Ginny being together in the same sleeping bag? You're both lucky Dumbledore didn't notice.

A boy and girl sleeping together can get them suspended; expelled if it becomes public like you two last night in the great hall. I saw Ron there and he seemed to accept it rather easily. I don't want to see you, or especially my sister, get into trouble; but as head boy it's my duty to report it unless you can give me a real good reason I shouldn't."

Harry said, "Percy, during the summer you must have heard Ginny screaming at night because of her nightmares. Well, because I'm the person the saved her, when she's having a bad night, she's been coming to me to calm down and be comforted.

Quite a few nights we ended up in my bed, holding each other, talking about our nightmares, and eventually falling asleep. Ron knows because he's in the next bed; your mother and father know to, Ginny told them over the summer. Last night, Ginny was pretty well shaken up and I knew she needed comforting, even if we were in the middle of the great hall.

We're not doing anything inappropriate Percy. I would never do anything that would hurt Ginny."

Percy said, "I believe you Harry. I did hear Ginny during the summer; but it can't go on. I won't tell Professor McGonagall; but sooner or later someone will find out and they won't care about what happens to you or Ginny. You have to stop. You're both lucky that Dumbledore and Snape didn't see you."

Harry said, "I'll stop when Ginny doesn't need my help. Until then I'll take my chances. If we're caught and there's trouble; I'll take the blame, I'll tell them it's all my fault. But I won't give up on helping Ginny."

That evening just before curfew, Hermione came to the common room from the library and found Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She took them into a corner of the room and said quietly, "Well, I got some possibilities, but I need to do more research.

There are whole groups of interactions called bonds that tie two people together; most are quite rare but one of the more common ones is called a Life-Debt Bond.

It starts when witch or wizard risks his or her life to save the life of another witch or wizard. The one that was saved owes a Life-Debt, which must be repaid to break the bond. If the saved person dies before repaying the debt, the other has a claim to part of or all of the dead person's estate.

That seems to fit what happened to you two."

Ginny said, "So I owe Harry for saving me and I have to repay him; how do I do that?"

Harry said, "You don't owe me anything Ginny; so don't worry about it."

Hermione said, "I don't know that you can just forget the debt Harry; after all it isn't about just you, a big part of it is how Ginny feels.

And I don't know how to go about repaying the debt other than for Ginny to save Harry in return; that's part of the research I need to do. And remember, I only think this might be what's happening to you; there are other possibilities that I'll need to look into."

Harry asked, "What are some of the other possibilities?"

Hermione said, "There are variations of the Life-Debt like the Enmity-Debt when after a duel the winning wizard doesn't kill or imprison the losing wizard, but releases him with only a promise not to ever again do whatever started the duel. If the loser does reoffend, he dies. That doesn't fit what you two did at all.

Then there's the Camaraderie-Debt where a wizard saves the life of another who was fighting on the same side in a battle. It only required lifelong loyalty as payment. I thought of this as a possibility since you two were fighting Tom Riddle together, but there's no mention of touching and feeling shocks or warmth, though my research is incomplete.

There are of course several types of Marriage Bonds; but they all involve a formal ceremony and witnesses.

The only other one mentioned was a Soul Bond, but it doesn't fit you two at all. There have only been a dozen confirmed Soul Bonds in the last thousand years and all were between people over forty who felt incomplete all their lives and then suddenly met another person that made them feel complete.

In the one book on bonds that I found, there isn't any information of how those people felt or of anything happening to them."

Ginny said, "So we have to assume I have a Lift-Debt Bond with Harry that I'll have to pay eventually. But even if I don't, nothing bad will come of it because I don't have an estate for him to take."

Hermione said, "As far as I can tell, yes; but I'll keep looking when I have time. I'll need to borrow your cloak Harry; the library catalog lists all the books on bonding in the restricted section. I managed to get this one before Madam Pince saw me and chased me out; but I'll need a lot more time to find the others and research properly."

Ron asked, "Why don't Harry and Ginny just go themselves; they'll know right away if they see something that fits what they feel."

Ginny said, "The two of us can't stay under the cloak and do research at the same time; and Hermione is so much better at it, she can find in ten minutes what would take Harry or me a few hours."

Hermione said, "I don't mind helping you, and it is interesting material."

They headed up to bed, and as Harry was settling in, for the first time in almost a month, Ginny came over. They talked for a short time, then spooned together with Harry placing his hand on her forearm; they were asleep before the warm feeling had spread all through their bodies.

After that night, Ginny slept with Harry every night; and they made sure they had skin-to-skin contact. They didn't receive shocks anymore and Harry thought his idea of discharging energy regularly might be right.

What Ginny didn't tell him was that she had a new reason for sleeping with him now; she wanted to be near so she could protect him if Sirius Black came back.

The first Quidditch match of the year was this Saturday; Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The week before, there was the usually house rivalry. At Saturday morning breakfast, jeering of the other team went back and forth.

Harry was very nervous as usual until Ginny came over to where he was sitting but not eating the food on his plate. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Ron and Hermione saw him turn bright red; then he smiled and said, "I'll remember you said that; but if you do, expect me to try and get even."

The match was going poorly because of the heavy wind and rain. With rain water streaming off his glasses Harry could hardly see his teammates much less the tiny snitch. Finally Oliver Wood called time out. "Harry," he said "it's up to you. If you don't find the snitch this match is going to run into the night. Get it or die trying."

Harry was explaining the problem of water on his glasses when Hermione ran over to the huddle. "Harry, give me your glasses." she said.

She tapped each lens with her wand saying, "Impervious". She handed them back to Harry and said, "The spell repels water."

When he put them back on he said, "That's wonderful, I can see again. Let's get back in the game Oliver."

A few minutes later, the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory spotted the snitch high up above the pitch and he started toward it. Harry had the faster broom however; he was rapidly overtaking Cedric when he felt it get very cold. The noise of the crowd, even the storm noise, faded away.

Then he heard his mother's voice say, "No not Harry; kill me but don't hurt Harry." When he looked, he saw what seemed to be a hundred Dementors coming toward him. Everything grew dim and he felt himself falling.

There was a lot on talking and as he opened his eyes there was a bright light that hurt his head. "What happened?" he asked.

Ginny was holding his hand, with Hermione and Ron standing behind her. All the members of his team were around him except Wood. He realized he was in a hospital bed and moaned loudly.

Hermione asked, "What hurts Harry? Do want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

He answered, "No, I'm fine."

Ginny smiled and said, "He moaned because he realized he's in the hospital again; he hates being here."

Harry repeated, "What happened?"

George said, "You fell off your broom?"

"No kidding." Harry said. "I meant about the match, did we lose?"

Angelina said, "Diggory got the snitch just after you fell. He and the whole Hufflepuff team wanted, to replay the match. They said it wasn't fair what with you being attacked. But Madam Hooch said it was within the rules. Hufflepuff won fair and square and she refused to allow a replay."

Harry said, "She's right; Quidditch rules don't make exceptions for Dementor attacks. Hufflepuff won. I'm sorry guys."

Hermione said, "It wasn't your fault Harry. All those Dementors came after you only; they weren't supposed to come onto the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. He did a spell to slow your fall; we all thought you were dead falling from that height. Then he made that same light Professor Lupin did; but much brighter. It chased all the Dementors away. He conjured a stretcher and brought you here."

Ginny said, "Madam said you had a concussion; but she cured it. She said your head is still going to hurt; she wants you to stay the weekend so she can be sure there are no after effects."

Harry groaned again when Ginny said he had to stay the weekend.

Ron said, "One more thing Harry; after you fell off, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow."

Harry looked devastated and asked, "How bad is it?"

Ginny answered, "Professor Sprout had to use tweezers to get the splinters out of the Willow's bark. I'm afraid it's hopeless Harry."

Looking around he asked, "Where's Wood?"

Fred said, "He's in the showers."

George added, "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry said, "I know we lost; but it's not that bad."

Angelina said, "It's not the loss; he thinks he responsible for you getting hurt. Remember when he said, 'Get the snitch or die trying'."

Harry started to laugh; but it made his head hurt.

Madam Pomfrey came over and said, "Mr. Potter needs his rest; everyone has to leave."

Harry couldn't sleep, every time he rolled over it made his head hurt again; so he tried to lie still. About eleven, he saw Madam put out the light in her office. She came over and said, "Mr. Potter, I going to my room; but if you need something, just call and I'll hear you."

Five minutes later Harry felt something touch him. It was very dark with only one light on, and that at the far end of the room. He couldn't see anything and thought it was his imagination. Then something touched him again; he was sure this time.

He tensed up; he didn't have his wand to defend himself. The next time he felt it he said, "Who's there?"

There was a giggle, and then something started tickling his stomach. The tickling caused him to laugh and squirm about and he said, "Ginny, please stop; the tickling is killing me. What are you doing here?"

She pulled his invisibility cloak off and said, "I'm worried about you. I thought you were killed in that fall."

He said, "You were here with the others; you knew I was alright."

"You always say you're alright when you're really hurting. Like that night in the chamber." she said. He felt tears drop off her face and hit his. "Madam is worried; that's why she's keeping you here. I can't sleep not being sure you're really okay. I know I'm just going to dream about you falling. Instead of getting rid of my fears, I'm adding new fears."

Harry wanted to tell her to go back to Gryffindor tower; but the words wouldn't come out. He felt achy all over and his head still hurt. Having her there crying about his injuries somehow made him feel better; but knowing it was him making her cry somehow made him feel worse; but having her there made him feel better. It didn't make any sense; but he knew he couldn't tell her to leave.

Ginny hung the invisibility cloak over the chair and said, "Move over Harry; it's my turn tonight to hold and comfort you." She kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers with Harry. She wiggled up against him on her right side and put her left arm over his waist like he usually did to her.

He said, "You can stay for a while, but not all night. If Madam finds you in bed with me she'll have a heart attack, a stroke, and hemorrhage all at the same time; you know how strict she is about visitors."

When her hand touched his, not only did they get that warm feeling, but also Harry's headache and all his other pains immediately disappeared.

Harry felt good for the first time since coming back to consciousness. He was so comfortable, he closed his eyes and was almost asleep when it hit him; "Ginny," he said softly; "how did you get my invisibility cloak?"

She said, "When we all got chased out by Madam, I decided I was coming back. I told you at breakfast, if you didn't catch the Snitch I would tickle you until you cried for mercy. I always carry through on my threats; and you did have to ask me to please stop.

Anyway, I went straight up to your room while everyone else was in the common room talking about the match. I figured you had to keep it in your trunk."

 **Her Harry brain thought, "Tease him; it's a perfect way of getting his mind off what happened."**

 **She thought, "But if his head hurts; he may not feel like being teased, he may get angry."**

 **Her Harry brain thought, "His head doesn't hurt any more, can't you feel it; his pain stopped when you touched. He needs to get his mind off those things. Tease him."**

 **She thought, "I hope you know what you're talking about."**

Ginny concentrated on Harry and realized she could sense him. He was still angry about losing the match, and angry about his broom getting smashed; but she could feel no pain in him.

Then it hit her, she was feeling what was happening in his mind and she said to herself, "How can I know what Harry's thinking and feeling."

She heard Harry ask, "What do you mean Ginny, why do you think you know what I'm thinking and feeling?"

She said, "Harry, did you open your mouth to say anything after I cuddled against you; because I haven't said a word out loud, but we are talking."

Harry thought about what she said, or rather didn't say but just thought, and he realized she was right. He could hear her thoughts and he could also feel her amazement at what was happening.

He thought, "It has to be from our bond; we'll have to tell Hermione about this new development as soon as we see her."

He sensed her agreement and then thought, "You still didn't explain how you got my cloak."

She tried to hide her thoughts of teasing him to herself as she thought to herself, "Now that we can sense each other's thoughts and feelings, teasing him will be a lot harder; but anyway I'll give it a try." Opening her mind to him she thought, "It wasn't really hard to find your cloak; though I did have to dig through a pile of your knickers first."

She couldn't see his face in the darkness; but she knew he had turned all red because he took a deep breath and she sensed a picture in his mind of her digging through his knickers.

"You didn't." he thought back to her.

She felt him still picturing her handling his knickers; he was so embarrassed he forgot he could sense what she was thinking, so she went on teasing him.

She thought, "It's alright Harry; I've handled lots of boys knickers. I help mom do my brothers' laundry all the time."

He thought, "That's different; those are your brothers knickers. But a girl shouldn't be handling a strange boy's knickers."

She giggled out loud and then thought, "You're a little different Harry; but you're not that strange."

He stuttered out loud, "What? You, you know what, I mean I'm not strange. Well, you know what I meant."

She thought, "I don't know why it bothers you; last time I saw your knickers you were still in them."

He made some odd noise; but didn't say anything else so she reached out with her mind and thought to him, "Harry, do you sense me, I teased you because I tried to get your mind off what happened today and I hope you feel better now."

He did hear her thoughts and realized what she did, he thought back, "Thank you Ginny, I do feel more relaxed."

She answered, "I'm glad."

Then they drifted off to sleep with her arm around him.

A soft voice said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, wake up please."

Harry opened his eyes; and even without his glasses he could tell it was Dumbledore. He reached out to get his glasses off the table next to the bed; and when he moved, he felt Ginny's arm still around his waist.

Once he had the glasses on, he rolled over and gently shook Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny," he said softly "Wake up. I think we're in trouble."

When she opened her eyes she first saw Harry next to; she smiled and thought to him, "Good morning Harry."

He heard her in his mind and thought, "Ginny, we're in trouble, look."

Then she saw Dumbledore standing next to the bed and the smile left her face quickly. "Professor Dumbledore," she said "it's not what it looks like."

Dumbledore had a sort of funny smile on his face; he could see how bright their aura was but didn't mention it. Instead, he said, "It looks like you snuck into the hospital in the middle of the night to visit a sick friend."

Ginny said, "Oh, then it is what it looks like; because that's just what happened."

Harry interrupted saying, "Professor, it's all my fault. You can't blame Ginny, don't punish her."

Ginny said, "Be quiet Harry. He's wrong Professor; it's all my fault; Harry was sleeping and didn't even know I snuck in. Don't punish Harry."

Dumbledore still had that funny smile on his face when he held up his hand and said, "Stop, both of you. I don't intend on punishing either of you; but I feel we need to talk. Go have breakfast, then see me in my office at nine. Bring a chocolate éclair for me."

Harry said, "Sir, Madam Pomfrey told me I have to stay in the hospital until Monday morning."

Dumbledore said, "Madam called me when she found the two of you together. She was quite upset about it; and it didn't take much for me to persuade her to let you go today. However she insists that you promise to see her if you have any problem. She's afraid if she keeps you another night; Miss Weasley will also be back. Madam doesn't deal with things like that very well."

Dumbledore left and Ginny got out of the bed. She was in jeans and a tee and she thought to Harry, "Do you want me to wait here or to meet you in the common room?"

He didn't answer her so she tried again with no answer. She asked out loud, "Harry, can't you hear me; do you want me to wait here or to meet you in the common room?"

Harry said, "I guess I didn't hear you."

She said, "I didn't speak out loud at first, I thought it to you but you didn't answer."

He looked at her for some time and then said, "I don't sense you anymore like I did last night; can you sense me?"

She concentrated then said, "No, I can't. Do you think we lost the ability?"

He thought for a moment, then went over and took her hand. He thought, "Can you hear me?"

She smiled and thought back, "Yes. Let go of my hand and try."

Nothing! Eventually he said, "It only works when we're touching."

She said, "Let's find Hermione and tell her before she goes to the library; maybe new information will help her find something."

Harry said, "I'm in hospital pajamas; they brought me here in my Quidditch robes and they're filthy because I landed in the mud. I don't want to have to march through the halls dressed like this; go up to my room and ask Ron to bring jeans and a tee here."

Ginny said, "Ron and Hermione must be at breakfast already; I'll get your clothes for you."

Harry didn't want her digging through his knickers again; but he also didn't want to wait for her to go to the great hall to find Ron, and for Ron to go up to their room, and then for Ron to come to the hospital."

Harry sighed and said, "Alright Ginny, since you already know where everything is in my trunk, you get my things."

As she turned to go she couldn't resist saying, "Do you want me to bring you a fresh pair of knickers to; I think I saw a pretty pair with hearts on them. Oh no, I guess those are mine; the ones I put on last night. Do you want to see them?"

She put a thumb in the waist band of her jeans as if she was going to pull them down. She wasn't disappointed because his face got as red as she had ever seen it.

He said, "You just wait; what goes around comes around. You just wait; one day it will be my turn."

She started to laugh but just then Madam Pomfrey came from her office with a set of clothes in her hand. She said, "The headmaster had a house elf bring these for you; though I don't know why. He should have expelled both of you on the spot.

Never in all my years did I think I would see a girl sneak in the hospital so she could spend the night sleeping with a boy. What is this school coming to; if the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign."

Harry took the clothes and said, "Wait for me Ginny. I'll just go behind the screen and I'll be dressed in a minute. Then we can go straight to breakfast."

Ginny thought, "He really asks for it. He sets himself up perfectly." She was grinning again as she said, "You don't have to go behind the screen to change Harry; I already know what all you knickers look like."

Harry rewarded her joke by turning bright red again. He went behind the screen; but he said nothing. He finally realized, though he couldn't help being embarrassed, as odd as it sounded, he enjoyed being teased by her; but it would more fun to get back at her the same way. He vowed to himself to find a way to embarrass her like she did him.

Harry took less than a minute to dress; he grabbed the invisibility cloak from the chair Ginny had hung it on and they went to the great hall. They found Ron and Hermione and sat next to them.

As they filled their plates Ron said, "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought Madam Pomfrey was keeping you until Monday morning; and how did you get your cloak? Did Ginny bring your cloak so you sneak out of the hospital?"

Harry said, "I don't have time to tell you right now; Dumbledore wants to see us in his office in fifteen minutes; and I'm starved. But Ginny and I had a new experience and we want to tell you two about it as soon as we can."

Ron said, "What do you mean a new experience? And do you mean Dumbledore wants to see us, me and Hermione to."

Ginny leaned over and said, "Harry means him and me."

Ron made a face and asked. "Why you two; what happened last night?"

Hermione said, "Ron, Harry said he'll tell us later; let them eat before they have to go."

As Harry ate, he was thinking, "I was hoping not to have to tell Ron about me and Ginny getting caught by Madam; he gets angry every time he suspects there's something going on between us. But there's no way to avoid it now with this mind reading thing."

When they got to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office Ginny said, "We forgot to bring Dumbledore a chocolate éclair."

At her words the gargoyle moved aside and the spiral stairs to the office started rising.

Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her on the stairs with him. He said, "Dumbledore didn't want an éclair; it was the password for the gargoyle. He almost always uses some candy or other sweet as his password."

They reached the top and Harry knocked. Dumbledore said, "Come in Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter; have a seat."

Harry pulled the two chairs closer so they could hold hands while talking. As they sat, Dumbledore saw their aura brighten noticeably. He asked if they wanted a toffee; but they both declined saying they had just finished breakfast."

Dumbledore started with, "Harry, I see you have your invisibility cloak with you. I presume Miss Weasley used it to sneak past Madam Pomfrey last night."

Ginny answered, "Yes sir, but it was only because I was worried that Harry was seriously hurt. Since what happened last year, I sometimes get frightened and have nightmares. I can't sleep and neither can anyone around me; I talk, cry, and even scream in my sleep."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, I know Miss Weasley. I've spoken with your parents; I was afraid events would affect you like this and they confirmed my suspicion. Please explain how this leads you to sneak into the hospital to sleep with Mr. Potter."

Ginny told him the story of Harry finding her in the common room and how it turned into her going to be with him for comfort when she had nightmares. "When I get like that I go to Harry and we cuddle until I fall asleep. Honestly sir," she said "when Harry is holding me at night I don't think of what happened last year and I can sleep through the night. We don't do anything but talk about our fears and cuddle together for comfort."

Harry added, "Sir, you know I've also been having nightmares for years; it has the same effect on me. When my relatives mistreated me, when I was chased and hit by my cousin and his friends, after I encountered Voldemort, I never had anyone to turn to. I was alone in the cupboard under the stairs, or later in my room; nobody ever came to tell me things would be better.

That's what Ginny does for me. While I'm telling her not to worry, that she'll be safe; she does the same for me. When she's with me I sleep nights like I never remember doing before. We don't break the school rules lightly; punishing us by keeping us apart will make our lives hell."

Dumbledore said, "I told you in the hospital that I don't intend on punishing you; if I did it would have been after I saw you in the same sleeping bag on Halloween night. But I do have to warn both of you. Miss Weasley, your parents told me they know about this; and I presume your roommates also Mr. Potter."

Harry said, "Yes, and two or three other friends like Hermione; but they all promised not to tell others."

Dumbledore said, "They may be trustworthy; but if too many students become aware of what you're doing; Voldemort will find out about it. A relationship between the two of you can be turned into a weapon he can use against you.

Madam Pomfrey will not speak of this; but supposed some other student had come to the hospital to see her and discovered the two of you together. You must be more careful.

Is there anything else happening that you want to tell me? I see you're holding hands."

Harry looked over to Ginny before he answered, "We feel more comfortable when we hold hands; but no sir, there's nothing else we can think of saying."

Dumbledore said, "Then you may return to Gryffindor tower. If you feel the need to talk with me again; I will make myself available."

When they got back in the hall Ginny said, "Harry, .."

He put a finger to her lips and thought at her, "Don't speak out loud; I'm not sure if Dumbledore can hear us and we agreed not to tell him if we don't have to."

She thought back, "Harry, I keep causing trouble for you, First Ron was angry, then your other roommates, then Wood, and now Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. I won't bother you anymore; I don't want to get you in any more trouble."

Harry responded, "Didn't you listen to me when I told Dumbledore you help me as much as I help you? My nightmares are as bad as yours; but when you're with me I never have one. You won't be doing me any favor by staying away; that would just make things worse for me.

We just have to be more careful not to let people other than those that already know find out. I already have Voldemort after me; I don't want to tempt him to come after you again.

Besides, we have to discharge this energy thing regularly; and now that we can share thoughts and emotions, I want to know what other powers we will develop. We have to stay together to see what happens. Don't you want to know?"

She thought back, "Yes, I do want to know.

Let's go find Hermione."

Harry thought, "I wanted to give Ron time to forget to ask what happened last night. You know how he'll be if we tell him we were together and Madam caught us; but it can't be helped, we have to tell Hermione and we can't keep it from Ron."

Ginny thought, "Yeah, it won't be pretty when Ron finds out our connection is getting stronger and we can share thoughts; but I doubt he'll forget to ask no matter how long we wait.

As they reached the great hall she thought, "I hope Ron doesn't start something here."

As soon as they got close to Ron he said, "We're waiting to hear what's going on; and why are you two holding hands again?"

Harry said, "When we're up stairs; not here where everyone can hear." Ron looked furious but nodded.

In a quiet corner of the common room, they told him and Hermione the story, his reaction was exactly what Harry and Ginny thought it would be; and it took some time to calm him down.

Hermione said, "Let me have the cloak and I'll go to the library right now. Stay here, the catalog says there are only three books on bonding and it shouldn't take long to find them. I'll be back in half an hour."

They sat with Harry and Ginny holding hands so they could talk privately; but Ron kept asking questions, most of which they couldn't answer. Finally Harry said, "Ron, we don't know anymore, that's why Hermione is in the library looking for information."

An hour passed before Hermione returned. She said, "I couldn't find any of the three books on bonding; at first I thought they might just be on the wrong shelves but I looked all over. Then I thought to check if anyone had taken them out, and I had to wait until Madam Pince was away from her desk.

Dumbledore took all three books on Soul Bonds out at the end of last year and hasn't returned any of them."

Harry asked, "Do you remember what day he took them?"

Hermione said, "Yes, the catalog has them checked out on June 21, the day after you saved Ginny."

Harry said, "He knows what happened to us; but like everything else he doesn't trust us enough to tell us. Well, if he doesn't trust us, I don't think we should trust him. I don't think we should tell him anything either."

Hermione said, "But Harry, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of this age; he could help you understand what's happening."

Ginny said, "I think Harry's right. Hermione, you say he could help us, but he won't. We were with him an hour ago and not only didn't he say a word about Soul Bonds he kept the books from the library so we can't even check for ourselves. We need another way of finding information."

Hermione said, "Well, we could write Flourish and Blotts and order copies of the books Dumbledore took on Soul Bonding; it will take a few days and we'll have to arrange to pay somehow."

Harry said, "Let's get started, do you remember the book names."

Harry sent Hedwig off with the order for the three books before dinner.

One good thing came from the Dementors attacking Harry; Professor Lupin thought, if Harry attracted Dementors, he should learn the spell to repel them. Lupin promised to try and teach it to Harry after Christmas break; but warned him it was a very difficult charm and a third year might not be able to do it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hogsmeade

**Chapter** **VI** **– Hogsmeade**

Over the last two months, Harry and Ginny found that they gradually were able to share thoughts without touching. At first, they had to be close, but the power of their abilities seemed to grow each day. Now they could think talk even when Harry was on the Quidditch Pitch and Ginny was in the castle.

Their biggest problem was not talking. One of them would be in a class, and they would hear the other talking over the professor. After several detentions each for not paying attention in class, they learned to shut off the voice of the other when they needed to concentrate on a lesson.

Another big advantage was their minds seemed to be working at high speed. They were getting their homework and studying done in a quarter of the time it used to take and with higher grades week after week. Harry's potions grades and the quality of the potions he brewed were so good; Snape actually accused him of cheating.

On the bad news side, Flourish and Blotts wrote back that they didn't have in stock any of the three books Hermione wanted. The manager explained they were long out of print; but for Harry Potter, he would send enquiries to used bookstores. However, he cautioned Harry that the chances of find even one of them for sale was slim; and if one of the rare books was found, it would be very expensive.

Hermione checked the library every day on the chance Dumbledore would finish with the books and returned them; but after six weeks, she concluded he had no intention to return them.

The last weekend before Christmas break was another Hogsmeade weekend; and as it approached, Harry began to get angry whenever someone would talk about what he or she planned to do in Hogsmeade or what a good time he or she were going to have. It wasn't fair the others got to go and he didn't.

After Ron and Hermione left Ginny asked, "Harry, do you want to walk around the castle like we did last Hogsmeade weekend. It might help you calm down?"

Harry didn't; but also didn't want to sit and be depressed so he said, "Yeah, good idea."

As they left the common room, while Sir Cadogan was still challenging them to a joust, they heard a noise. "Harry, Ginny, over here."

Fred and George were in a near by room with the door only cracked open an inch. Again George called, "Come over here before someone sees us."

Fred closed the door after Harry and Ginny entered and George asked, "Where are you two off to?"

Ginny answered, "Just for a walk around the castle."

Fred grinned and said, "We thought you might want to take a walk around Hogsmeade instead."

Harry said, "You guys know Ginny is only second year, and I don't have permission."

George said, "And you think that means you can't go to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny smiled and said, "All right, let's hear it; what do you guys have in mind."

Fred pulled out an old piece of parchment and said, "We've decided to let you two in on the secret of our success."

Harry asked, "What does an old piece of parchment have to do with whatever you're talking about?"

Fred tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Words and lines began to appear on the parchment; soon Harry could tell it was a map of Hogwarts. But not just a map; on the map tiny dots were moving around and each dot was labeled with a name.

He said, "Is that real? You mean …"

George interrupted saying, "That's right; it shows every one."

Fred continued, "Where they are, and what they're doing."

Harry said, "Where did you get it?"

"Nicked it from Filtch's office our first year." George said. "Now we want you to have it."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Fred said, "Because we know almost as much as Dumbledore does about what is going on at Hogwarts."

George continued, "Including how many nights Ginny spends sleeping with you."

Fred said, "Including that night in the hospital where Madam and Dumbledore saw you."

George went on, "We also know Sirius Black didn't try and break into Gryffindor tower because he wanted a comfortable bed for the night."

Fred said, "He's after you Harry; we know his whole story."

George said, "If our little sister is going to be with you; we figure the map might give you warning if Black,"

Fred picked up with, "or anyone else that might make trouble for you, is near."

Harry said, "Thanks guys; it could be a big help. Dumbledore warned us not to let others know that we spend a lot of time together; but what does this have to do with going to Hogsmeade?"

Fred pointed at the map and said, "The map shows seven secret passages that lead to Hogsmeade; none of which are guarded by Dementors."

George said, "If you want to see Hogsmeade; we suggest this one, the One Eyed Witch passage."

Fred told them, "The hump of the One Eyed Witch statue on the third floor opens to a passage that goes to Honeydukes' cellar."

George said, "At least think about it; if you want to enjoy yourselves, maybe we'll see you in Hogsmeade later."

The twins started to leave when Fred said, "Oh, when you're done tap the map and say 'Mischief managed' or anyone will be able to use it."

Harry said, "Sorry Ginny, but I really want to go to Hogsmeade; we can take a walk another day."

Ginny said, "Harry James Potter, do you think you're going to break your promise to take me for a walk?"

Harry said, "Ginny, you know how I feel about being the only third year not able to go to town with everyone else. Are you asking me stay behind now that I have a way to go?"

Ginny said, "No silly; I'm telling you I'm going with you."

"You can't; you're not allowed." Harry said. "You're second year; if you get caught you'll be in big trouble."

Ginny started tapping her foot on the floor and said, "And you have no permission slip. I guess you won't get in trouble if you're caught. Don't make me tickle you until you give in; we'll just be wasting time that we could spend in Hogsmeade."

Harry grinned; once more he realized he wasn't going to win an argument with her. He said, "Are you sure you, Fred, and George aren't really triplets; because I swear they have nothing on you when it comes to breaking rules."

Ginny laughed and said, "I'm three years younger than them; but I learn fast and have the best teachers. Now go get your cloak; we may need it to avoid being seen in Hogsmeade."

It took a long time to walk through the passage; but eventually they arrived through a trapdoor in Honeydukes basement. They covered with the invisibility cloak and crept up the steps. Opening the door a crack, they saw the store filled with students. They slipped out avoiding bumping into anyone; then pulled the cloak off between shelves where nobody would see them suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Ron and Hermione were near the front of the store looking at candy. Harry and Ginny came up behind them to hear Ron say, "I think I'll get a couple of these blood pops; maybe Harry will want to try them."

Hermione said, "Don't waste your money; those are made for Vampires. Harry and Ginny will both like anything chocolate more."

Harry said, "That's right Ron; you'll have to eat the blood pops yourself."

Ron and Hermione both jumped; but Hermione recovered faster and said, "Harry, Ginny, what are you doing here? How did you get past the Dementors?"

Harry said, "Let's go where it's not so crowded."

Out in the street, Harry told them of the twin's map and secret passage.

Ron said, "Those rats, they never told me about the map."

Hermione said, "It not important Ron; Harry isn't going to keep the map, he's going to turn it into Professor McGonagall."

Ginny looked angry and said loudly, "No Hermione, he's keeping it."

Hermione got an angry look on her face and said, "Ginny, don't you realize Sirius Black is after Harry. That map could allow Black to not only find where Harry is; but he would be able to see if any Professors were around so he could go after Harry when he's alone."

Ginny said, "For someone as logical as you Hermione you certainly didn't think that statement out. The safest place for the map is with Harry. To use the map, Black would have to find Harry first to get the map; and Harry could see Black coming on the map anywhere in the castle or on the grounds.

I say the best thing to do is for Harry to keep the map and his cloak on him at all times."

Harry said, "Ginny's right; that's just what I intend to do. Now, it's cold out here; let's go in somewhere we can get warm."

Hermione said, "You two should go straight back to Hogwarts. There are teachers in town besides students. If a teacher sees you you'll both be in detention for the rest of the year. Even Malfoy and other Slytherins might see you and tell a teacher.

Also Sirius Black can get to you; you don't have any protection here in town."

Harry said, "Sirius Black won't be in town with hundreds of students, teachers, and town people around. I was in more danger when he snuck into the castle on Halloween.

And the chance of a teacher noticing us mixed in with all the others is not so great. Hermione, we're not going back until we enjoy town at least for a little while."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "Won't you talk some sense into him?"

Ginny looked at her and said, "I'm on his side. I don't think we're in any danger; and if I get detention, well, I'll take that chance if it means I can have some fun today."

Ron said, "Give up Hermione. I've seen that look on Ginny's face before; you're not going to change her mind. Or Harry's either I'm pretty sure."

Ginny said, "I'm cold; let's go into the pub and have a drink."

Ginny led, Ron and Harry followed her; and finally Hermione went into a place called The Three Broomsticks. They found a table in the back room and when the barmaid came over they ordered four butterbeers.

As they sipped their drinks Hermione continued to try and convince them to go back to the school until Ginny said, "Enough already. If you don't stop I'll throw a Silencio hex on you."

Hermione looked shocked and said, "Ginny, you wouldn't really hex me, would you."

Ginny said, "I don't want to; but I don't want you ruining our good time by constantly nagging us either."

Hermione sat with her mouth open for a few seconds then said, "What is the Silencio hex? I don't remember learning it; how do you know it?"

Ginny said, "I know a lot of spell; dozens that I can think of off hand, without remembering where I learned them. Silencio takes the voice away from a person or animal so they can't make a sound until it wears off."

Hermione said, "And you don't remember learning it in any class; or at home from your parents or brothers."

Ginny shook her head then said, "No, it's like it's always been in my head."

Hermione got a worried look on her face and said, "Now don't get all upset; but Ginny, last year when Riddle possessed you, he made you do things, correct."

Ginny did get a worried look on her face; but slowly said, "Yes, all sorts of things."

Hermione said, "Did you use any spells to do those things?"

Ginny said, "I don't know; I would find myself somewhere without knowing how I got there. I saw things and knew I had to be the one that did it; but don't remember how I did them. What are you getting at Hermione?"

She answered, "I think Riddle put those spells in your head so you were able to do what he wanted of you. Otherwise you'd remember learning them somewhere. Tell me the names of some other spells like Silencio that you know."

Ginny named a dozen spells; then Hermione said, "I've read about a few of those in library books. They're all advanced spells; fifth year or above. I don't think you should use them if you're not sure of what they do."

Ginny said, "I know what they do; and I've used a few of them already this year, Harry remember me doing __Langlock __on Crabb when he kept calling you names in the hall that day."

Harry said, "Yeah, and I asked where you learned the Imperturbable Charm you put on the bed curtains so we didn't wake the guys when we talk at night. And you are always using Rictusempra on me when you want to get your way."

Hermione asked, "What do Langlock and Rictusempra charms do?"

Ginny said, "Langlock sticks your tongue to the roof of your mouth. You can't talk and it feels disgusting; so it makes you gag."

Harry turned red as he said, "Rictusempra is a tickling charm; Ginny knows I hate being tickled and she uses it if she wants to make me do something I don't really want to."

Ron laughed and said, "She does the same thing to us at home when she wants her way; but she used her fingers, not a charm. I guess from now on she'll be even worse."

Hermione said, "Well those things sound harmless; but I still think you better be careful using anything that he might have taught you."

Just then, the pub door opened and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick came in followed by Hagrid and the Minister of Magic. Harry hurriedly pulled the cloak over him and Ginny and Hermione levitated the Christmas tree over to block the view of their table. It turned out to be both bad luck and good luck that they sat at the next table.

When the bar maid came over and took their order; the minister said, "Rosmerta, have a drink with us."

She said, "Don't mind if I do." She returned with everyone's drinks and sat down. She asked, "Minister, is it really necessary to have Dementors come in and check my bar twice a day. It's not doing my business any good."

The minister said, "Sorry Rosmerta, but you must have heard that Sirius Black is in the area."

She said, "I heard; but what makes you think he'll stay around here with everyone looking for him?"

The minister said, "Harry Potter."

"What about Harry Potter?" she asked.

The minister told her Black was out to kill Harry. Then he went on to say Black had been Harry's father's best friend. When Black went over to Voldemort he told Voldemort where to find the Potters. Even worse Black is Harry's godfather; but once he went over to the dark side none of those things mattered anymore.

Under his invisibility cloak Harry heard all of this. He was furious and sad at the same time. Ginny could feel him shaking and sobbing softly.

She kept rubbing his back and saying, "Harry, I know this is a shock, and a terrible thing. I know you'll want revenge; but you can't let this destroy your life. Please let's talk this over tonight before you do something that makes it worse."

Harry said nothing; but he didn't do anything either. After a while he got control of his emotions.

The professors, Hagrid, and the minister left. Rosmerta returned to waiting on customers.

Ginny said, "Harry, it's time to go back to the school." She took his hand and he followed her. As they left, she said, "Ron, Hermione, we'll see you back in the common room."

Harry didn't say a word all the way back through the secret passage or in the halls back to Gryffindor common room. Ginny was the opposite; she think talked all the way trying to put calming thoughts into his head.

She put her arm around Harry's waist as they walked; and eventually he put his arm around her shoulders. She kept it up all the way back and promised to help him do whatever he wanted to do; but first they had to talk over everything and not do anything foolish like leaving school to look for Black.

When they entered the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting. They approached and Hermione asked Harry if he was okay."

"I'm fine." he said. "But I don't want to talk right now. I think I'll go up to my room and rest."

Ron said, "I think I want to rest to."

Ginny shook her head at Ron then looked at Hermione and mouthed silently, "Let me."

When Harry started up, she held his hand and went up the stairs with him. They sat on Harry's bed and she said, "Do you want to sleep; or would you rather talk. Up till now I've done all the talking; maybe you'll feel better letting your feelings out."

Harry said, "I want to show you something; something I haven't shown anyone, not even Ron and Hermione."

He dug into his trunk and got out the photo album Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year.

"These are the only pictures I have of my parents and myself before they were killed." he said. "I sort of think of them as private; something for me to treasure alone."

She said, "You don't have to show me them. If you want to keep them for yourself I understand."

"No," he said "I want you to see them. Somehow I feel showing them to you will be like when we told each other our deepest fears. I never could do that with Ron and Hermione; but telling you seems to take a great weight off my shoulders."

He flipped through the album naming everyone in the pictures he knew; there were a number of pictures of people he didn't know. At one picture he stopped and said, "This is my mother in her fifth year; I can't believe how much you look like her."

Ginny said, "Harry, she's beautiful. I'm skinny and covered with freckles. The only thing we have in common is long red hair."

He said, "Ginny, you're only twelve; but you're really cute. I love your hair and freckles; but I can also see that in a few years you won't be cute any more, you'll be as beautiful as my mother."

 **Ginny's Harry brain nearly exploded. It thought, "He thinks you're cute. He thinks you'll be beautiful. He pays attention to your looks; he must fancy you at least a little bit."**

 **Ginny thought, "Do you really think so? Harry watches and notices all kinds of things. That's what makes him a great seeker; he sees things other people don't. Maybe he just noticed details of my face like everything else."**

 **Her Harry brain thought, "He noticed them alright; he noticed they're cute. But he didn't notice what you'll look like in a few years; he had to think about that, think about you. He had to imagine how you'll change as you grow; and he imagined you'll be beautiful."**

 **Ginny thought, "He did, didn't he. Oh I've never been so happy."**

She dragged he thoughts back to Harry's pictures.

When he got to a picture of his parents with him sitting on his mother's lap; Ginny said, "Oh Harry, you were such a cute baby; how old are you in this picture?'

He said, "Don't know. Hagrid got the pictures from my parent's friends. Maybe he'll remember who gave him this one and we can ask them."

Then they got to a picture of his parents wedding. Harry said, "This is the one I wanted. If Sirius Black was my father's best friend he must have been at their wedding."

Looking closely Harry said, "That must be Black; though he looks so different from the picture the ministry put on the wanted poster."

The man in the picture was smiling; he looked handsome and well groomed.

Ginny said, "Well, the picture on the poster was taken after he was arrested for killing all those Muggles and was on his way to Azkaban. You wouldn't expect him to look the same.

Harry, do you want me to leave now? I was hoping you might be ready to talk; it will make you feel better; maybe keep you from having a nightmare."

Harry gave a small laugh and said, "Just an hour ago I told Ron and Hermione I didn't want to talk; but now you ask the same thing and I feel completely different. Why is it I can talk with you so easily?"

Ginny said, "I think you know. When we first started talking you said since the Chamber of Secrets, you knew I'm the only one that went through something similar to what happened to you. It's always easier to talk to someone with common experiences.

And now we share thought and emotions, I know how you feel, and you know that I know. You also know I'm really concerned and not just trying to placate you.

Shall we close the curtains and put the Imperturbable charm on before your roommates start coming up?"

They talked for hours with Harry finally agreeing that as much as he wanted to go after Black; it would be foolish. He'd be doing just what Black wanted.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Firebolt

**Chapter** **VII** **– The Firebolt**

It was after midnight by Harry's watch when they decided they had worked out Harry's feelings concerning what they over heard. He said, "Are you planning to stay the night?"

Ginny said, "If you want me to. I think that would be best for you; a good night's rest will help and we always sleep better when we're together."

He said, "It will be uncomfortable in these clothes; maybe you should go back to your room, change into your nightgown, and come back. I'll get into my pajamas."

She said, "Sure Mr. Potter; that would be alright for you. I see your pajamas hanging on the post of the bed. You don't even have to get out from the warmth of the curtains.

But you think I should walk, after midnight in December, through the cold boy's stairs, through the common room where there are hardly embers left of the fire, up the cold girl's stairs; then all the way back again in my night clothes. I'd be like an ice cube by the time I get back. Besides, I might wake everyone up, your roommates and mine."

Harry said, "So I guess we sleep in our clothes?"

"Not me." Ginny said. "I've had these things on for almost eighteen hours; walked through the dusty, spider-web filled passage and back. There are butterbeer stains from when you spilled on me while we were under your cloak. I'm changing into something comfortable to sleep."

Harry asked, "And what will that be if you don't go back to your room?"

Ginny reached over and grabbed Harry's pajamas off the hook.

Harry said, "I'll turn around while you change; but I have to tell you, I wore those the last two nights without having them cleaned."

Ginny said, "They'll still be cleaner and more comfortable than my clothes. And Harry, you don't have to turn around if you don't want to. I've seen you in your knickers; it would only be fair if you got to see me in my knickers."

Harry turned and said, "I think I do have to turn around. So I guess I get to sleep in dirty clothes?"

Ginny answered, "Get out of your warm bed and dig another pair of pajamas out of your trunk; I know you have another pair, I saw them."

Harry said, "I'll have to use a light, and I'll make noise. I might wake Ron or someone else."

Ginny said, "Sleep in your knickers; my brothers do."

She could barely see Harry turn red in the light from their wands and said, "Oh alright, here." She tossed the pajamas at him. "You wear them; I'll be okay with just my knickers. I'll be warm enough if you cuddle right up against my bare back."

Harry turned back toward her and said, "Why do you always tease and try to embarrass me? None of my other friends do, not even Ron and Hermione."

Ginny said, "I don't do it to embarrass you; though I love to see that cute face you make when you're embarrassed. I do it to try and get you to laugh. When you laugh, your whole face just lights up; your green eyes get a sparkle in them. I love to see it. Hermione told me she thinks it's wonderful to see you laugh.

But you don't laugh often enough; so I've been trying to find a way to get you to laugh. I thought you would get over being embarrassed by my teasing; and I think its working. The last few times I teased you I thought you were starting to enjoy it. I saw the beginning of a laugh; and your eyes looked excited. But then that look would disappear.

If I'm wrong, say so and I won't tease you anymore."

Harry took a second and said, "No you're right; I noticed it the last few times; but I thought it is odd to enjoy being teased. I won't mind if you keep trying; but I have to warn you, I've been thinking of how to get even. So don't be shocked if some day I tease you."

Bring it on Mr. Potter;" she said "if you think you'll be able to embarrass me you better have something good in mind."

Harry tossed the pajama tops back to her and said, "Lets share, you get the tops; I'll take the bottoms.

Ginny, I noticed that lately, Hermione does tease Ron occasionally; but not me. Is she afraid she'll get me angry?"

Ginny said, "Hermione and Ron are always worried about saying the wrong thing to you; but that's not it. Hermione fancies Ron and he treats her like another guy. Her teasing is to try and get him to react and tease her back; couples sometimes flirt by teasing each other. But I'm afraid Ron's not smart enough about girls to catch on."

By then, Ginny had taken her tee and bra off and put the pajama top on. Now she slid off her jeans and said, "Harry, drop my clothes into your laundry basket so they'll be back clean for me to put then on again tomorrow."

She handed him her jeans and tee, with her bra purposely on the top and waited for that red embarrassed face to appear.

This time he was prepared. He picked up her bra and said, "I didn't think you even needed one of these. Or do you just carry it to use as a double barrel slingshot."

Ginny laughed and said, "That wasn't too bad; but you'd have to say that kind of joke in front of some other people for it to be really good."

Harry laughed to and said, "I'll practice and some day soon we'll see who teases the best."

He dropped his and her clothes into a basket at the foot of his bed. "Ginny," he said "I've been at Hogwarts two and a half years. Almost every night I leave dirty clothes in that basket; and in the morning I find my clothes cleaned and folded on my bed table. I know this place is all about magic; but how do the clothes get cleaned? Do they float to a laundry room? How do they know to come back to the same bed?

I hope your clothes come back here and don't end up in your room or you'll have to wear my clothes in the morning to get back to your room."

Ginny laughed and said, "House elves Harry; you didn't know?"

He said, "You mean like Dobby? How come I never saw one around here?"

She said, "A good house elf is never seen. They do their work when the people are somewhere else or sleeping."

She cast the Imperturbable charm back on the curtains so they could sleep late without anyone coming to wake them. They got under the covers and he spooned up against her back, putting his arm over her waist."

"Warm enough?" he asked.

"Toasty." she replied.

Harry thought, "Me too." Then he remembered what she said about Hermione teasing Ron because she fancied him. "And Ginny teases me." he thought. "I wonder if she fancies me. Could Ron be right about us? We started all this to comfort each other and stop our nightmares. But is it becoming more than that now. Does the teasing, the long walks, the long talks, and especially our mental connection mean more than just helping each other find peace?"

Aloud he said, "Ginny, what will Ron say if he sees us like this; sharing my pajamas not fully dressed in our normal night clothes?"

She shrugged and said, "Set your alarm early and I'll leave if you're so worried about Ron. Me, I'm getting tired of dancing around him. We keep telling him we're only talking and cuddling so we can sleep without nightmares; let him get used to the idea. I don't intend to stop and let the nightmares come back just to make Ron happy. What about you?"

Harry didn't answer her; but fell asleep thinking of many things.

When he woke, he was on his back. Ginny was on her side against him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arm over his bare chest. He could feel her slow, soft, warm breath on his skin. He didn't move, he was enjoying himself too much. He didn't care if Ron, or anyone else for that matter, found them like this; he wasn't going to disturb her.

He stayed like that for almost an hour, thinking about the same things he had been thinking about when he fell asleep; was he starting to fancy her. Finally Ginny stirred and said, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"After nine;" Harry said "we were up late talking and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm starved." Ginny said "We missed dinner last night. Sunday breakfast runs until ten; if we hurry we can make it. Harry, reach out and see if our clothes have been cleaned and returned."

Harry moved the curtain and found his and Ginny's clothes freshly laundered. He handed her the jeans, tee, and bra and said, "I'll turn around while you dress."

She said, "I'll do the same so you can dress; we'll have to hurry to not miss breakfast."

As they walked to the great hall Harry said, "No teasing me this morning? I was expecting something as we got dressed."

Ginny answered, "The morning's not over yet; just wait. And how about you; you handed me my bra without comment."

Harry said, "I know enough to not use the same joke twice in a row. Like you said last night, that would have been better in front of other people."

Going into the hall they spotted Ron and Hermione apparently finished eating, and waiting for them.

Hermione immediately asked, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

He said, "I'm good, Ginny and I talked for hours last night and I think I've accepted the situation."

Hermione then said, "I guess you'll be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays as usual."

Harry said, "Of course; I don't want to go back to my aunt's."

She said, "I was thinking of staying this year too. I have so much homework piled up and I know I wouldn't get it all done if I go home. Can I borrow Hedwig to send a letter telling my parents I won't be home?"

He said, "If you want to; but Hermione, you don't have to stay here just for me, I'll be fine."

She said, "No really Harry; you know how many courses I'm taking this year. I really do have loads of homework to do."

Ron said, "Yeah, I have loads of homework too. I think I'll write my parents and tell them I'm staying here to."

Harry laughed and said, "Ron, you're the worst liar ever. I don't want you to miss Christmas with your family because you think I'll be lonely."

As he was talking to Ron he saw Ginny smiling so he said to her, "What; did I do something embarrassing without knowing?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I just enjoy seeing you laugh.

And Ron, I'll write mom and dad; I'm staying too."

Harry smiled and said, "Are you all so afraid that I'll fall to pieces in two weeks if you're not here with me. Ginny, as much as I enjoy you cuddling and talking with me at night I can survive sleeping alone over Christmas break; you're entitled to see your family and enjoy your holiday."

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't know about Ron and Hermione; they may think you will fall apart. I'm more worried about you being alone because of Sirius Black. He snuck into the castle on Halloween with all the students and teachers around.

Over Christmas the place will be almost empty. I've been asking around with that in mind and there are fewer than a dozen students staying. And most of the teachers leave to; they travel or visit their families. How much easier would it be for Black to sneak into an almost deserted castle?"

Harry said, "So you plan to be my bodyguard for the holidays?"

Ginny said, "Better me than nobody. Other than when we're in classes I already spend more time with you than Ron or Hermione; and we're together almost every night. I intend to move in with you during the break; Black is most likely to attack at night and my Imperturbable charm will give us some time to react before he can break it."

"Then what?" Harry asked "He gets to kill both of us?"

"Tom didn't just teach me how to tickle." Ginny said. "I also know some nasty curses. I may not be as powerful as Tom; but I can do them strong enough to hurt Black until help can come. In fact I better teach you what I know; together we may be able to hold him off."

Harry looked at her and knew she was serious; he also knew it was another argument he couldn't win. Besides he thought, having her with him was always fun; and it would be much better than having Ron beating him at chess several times a day or doing homework with Hermione.

He said, "Alright, Miss Weasley; you're my bodyguard. That is if your parents say its okay for you to stay."

Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "You should move into a bed in Harry's room to. You would be alone on the girl's side; it would be safer and easier for us to reach each other if we all slept in the same dorm room."

Hermione's face got red and she said, "You want me to sleep in the same room as Ron and Harry?"

A mischievous thought suddenly hit Harry; he grinned and said, "Actually you should sleep with Ron in his bed like Ginny and I do. You won't have nightmares and it's a lot warmer cuddled next to each other."

Hermione's face was now so red Ginny thought she was going to pass out. Best of all Ron was also red to his ears and stuttered, "What, you think what, Hermione and me, we should what?"

Ginny piled on with, "Sleep together over the holidays Ron. I thought Harry was clear enough; he thinks Hermione should sleep with you to stay warm and get a good night's sleep. Don't you do think she would keep you warm if you slept together?"

Now Hermione stuttered out, "Ginny, I never. No I couldn't. Ron, you wouldn't."

Harry burst out laughing and Ginny said, "Good one Harry; I didn't think you had it in you."

Trying to hold back his laughter, Harry said, "You set them up for me; how could I not say it. Did you see their faces; and the stuttering? I never thought I would see the day Hermione was unable to get words out of her mouth."

Hermione caught on and said, "That was mean; teasing us like that. Harry, how could you be so cruel?"

He said, "I thought you liked to see me laugh. Well, I got a good laugh from that."

Ron finally realized what happened and said, "So you didn't really mean that Hermione and I should sleep together; you were just teasing us."

Ginny said, "You're so quick on the uptake Ron. But just because Harry was teasing you; that doesn't mean it wouldn't be a good idea, and that you both wouldn't enjoy it.

Now I'm going up to my room to write home and say we're staying here for Christmas. Hermione, why don't you come and write your letter to?"

Hermione got up and said, "Good idea Ginny."

As they were leaving Ginny looked back at the boys and said, "Harry, I'll work on her; you try and convince Ron they should sleep together." Hermione slapped her arm; and the last thing she saw was Ron saying, "No Harry, no way."

 **Dear mom and dad,**

 **Harry overheard some really upsetting news the other day. He found out Sirius Black is his godfather and was the person that betrayed his parents. He's been very upset and Ron, Hermione, and I don't think he should be left alone at Christmas to brood on it.**

 **We've decided to stay at Hogwarts and try to cheer him up. Besides, I have lots of homework to get done and it will be easier to do it here with Hermione's help.**

 **I'll miss you and the boys; but Harry needs us more right now. If you can, send my presents and Ron's to. As you see I included my presents to you with this owl.**

 **Love you both and Happy Christmas**

 **Ginny**

She used a school owl to send it and Ron used another to send his presents to everyone.

The first day of Christmas break, everyone but the four of them brought their trunks down to breakfast since the Hogwarts express was leaving at ten.

As they were eating Oliver Wood came over and said, "Harry, did you get a replacement for your broom yet? You've been riding a school broom for practices; but that won't do for our next match. It will take time to have it shipped; and you'll have to get used to how it handles before the match."

Harry said, "I got a catalog from 'Which Broom' and planned to decide and order one over the holidays."

Wood said, "Good, then I'll see you when I get back. "

By eleven the castle was empty except for eight students and five teachers.

Ginny was levitating her trunk through the common room on the way to Harry's room when she saw Hermione. "Are you moving into the boy's room for the holidays?" Ginny asked.

Hermione said, "Yes, I thought about what you said about it being safer. Before he left I explained everything to Neville and asked if he would mind me sleeping in his bed. He said he thought it was a good idea for all of our safety."

Ginny said, "So you won't be sleeping with Ron?"

Hermione said, "Ginny stop it; you know I fancy him, but he just thinks of me as a friend. You and Harry have that nightmare thing and your mental connection as a reason to sleep together; Ron and I have nothing."

Ginny said, "Maybe if you sleep with him one night; you'll find a reason to do it again, it could be loads of fun. Now get your things and let's get settled in and see what the boys want to do for the rest of the day."

They went down to Hagrid's and got him to cut a small tree for them. Ron and Harry dragged it to the dorm room; since they were the only Gryffindors staying, it didn't make sense to set it up in the common room. Ginny took charge of decorating the tree; and Hermione noticed that Harry stayed close and helped her.

As they reached to put an angel on the treetop, Hermione saw their hands touch; in the semi-dark dorm room, she could see a glow around their bodies. She gasped and said, "Harry, Ginny, I saw it, the glow around you that Dumbledore must be able to see.

Ron, pull the curtains closed and come look."

When it was as dark as it could be made, Hermione said, "Ron, watch as they hold hands."

Harry and Ginny took each other's hand and Hermione said, "There it is, do you see it Ron?"

He stared at them but said, "I don't see anything."

Hermione said, "It's there, a glow all around them. Harry, Ginny, can you see it?"

They tried bending and twisting to get a look at themselves, and finally walked to where Seamus had a mirror hanging near his bed. Looking in the mirror, Ginny said, "I see it, firework sparks all around us."

Harry said, "Yes, I see it; Ginny, let's try think talking and see if it changes."

When they did any type of magic the glow got brighter; holding hands and both casting spells at the same time gave the brightest effect.

Hermione said, "I wish we had a way of measuring exactly how bright your aura is; then we could test it every few days and tell if it's getting stronger."

Later that night, Ginny said, "I'm beat; I think I'll get ready for bed. Hermione, want to head to the loo?"

Hermione got her things and they started out; but on the stairs Hermione started down. Ginny asked, "Hermione, where are you going?"

"To the loo;" she said "isn't that where you said we were going?"

Ginny said, "The loo is this way."

Hermione looked and said, "That's the boy's loo."

Ginny sighed and said, "The boy's loo has all the same facilities as the girl's loo. Why walk hundreds of feet in the cold halls when we can go right here? I've been using it nights when I'm with Harry."

Hermione said, "But what if the boys come in?"

Ginny said, "Are you afraid Ron and Harry might catch you brushing your teeth and flossing?"

Hermione said, "Not that; but what if they come in when we're doing something else?"

Ginny said, "They have stalls with doors just like the girl's loo; nobody could see you on the bog."

"What about showering;" Hermione said "they might walk in on us, or we might walk in on them accidently."

"Are you planning to shower now?" Ginny asked. "When we do, we'll tell them not to come in until we're done; they'll do the same. Besides, I accidentally walked in on all my brothers showering at one time or the other; and they all walked in on me. You have no idea what living with nine people and only one bathroom is like; I bet you have your own personal bathroom."

Hermione made a face and said, "I do; but that's not the point. Ron and Harry aren't my brothers; what if they do accidentally walk in on us?'

"We tell them to get the hell out until we're done." Ginny said. "If you're that upset; walk all the way to the girl's loo and freeze your ass off. I'm staying here."

Hermione shook her head; but followed her.

As they cleaned up, Ginny asked, "Hermione, why does the thought of seeing a boy naked, or of him seeing you naked, bother you?"

Hermione answered, "Sex is supposed to be a personal and private thing between two people who love each other."

Ginny said, "I agree about that; but I'm not suggesting you have sex with the boys. But if you accidently see Ron or Harry's bits, or one of them sees your bits by accident, and you're not ogling each other in a perverse way, it's no big deal."

Hermione said, "My mother taught me that only after I'm married should I be naked with a man."

Ginny said, "I suppose that's theoretically fine; but if you come visit us at the Burrow you won't get through a full day without a run in with one of the boys."

When the girls got back in the dorm, Harry said, "Our turn Ron." and the boys left.

Hermione got into her ankle length nightgown and climbed into Neville's bed. Ginny took off her clothes except for her knickers and put Harry's pajama tops on.

Hermione said, "Ginny, those are Harry's pajamas. And is that all you plan on wearing?"

She answered, "That's all I've been wearing since that night we were in Hogsmeade. Harry and I talked so late I didn't want to walk all the way to my room in the cold to change; and Harry only had one pair of pajamas handy, so we shared them. He wore the bottoms and it worked out fine; and that's how we sleep now.

When our skin is touching, our bond generates heat and both of us are toasty warm. I still say you and Ron should cuddle up in one bed; you may not be bonded, but I guarantee you keep each other warm."

She slid under Harry's covers and they waited for the boys. Harry took off his clothes without a word and put his pajama bottoms on; Ron however said, "Hermione, close your eyes or pull your curtains closed while I change."

Harry laughed and said, "Ron, she just watched me change and I'm closer to her. Do you think she's going to see something on you that she didn't with me? Just change and let's put the lights out so we can sleep."

Ginny called out, "Last chance Hermione. You can still get to him in time to help him change and climb in bed with him."

Harry and Ginny laughed, Hermione said, "Stop it; both of you." Ron said nothing; but turned his back to Hermione as he changed.

Christmas Eve found the house tables in the great hall gone. One table was set and the eight students ate with the five teachers. The four Gryffindors didn't care; but the two Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuff, and the Slytherin looked very nervous at being so close to Dumbledore and the other teachers.

At dawn on Christmas morning Ron was first up as he always was for Christmas and his birthday when there were presents. The house elves didn't seem to have trouble finding the beds where Hermione and Ginny were sleeping; their presents had been delivered along with those for Harry and Ron.

Ron yelled, "Oi, everyone get up; presents."

It took a minute for Harry and Ginny to crawl out of bed; each pulled a robe on against the morning chill. Hermione took another minute and was already in a long dressing robe before she pulled her curtains open.

They took turns opening presents so the others could see what everyone got. Finally there was only one present left at the foot of Harry's bed. Ginny handed it to him and asked, "What is it; it feels like a broom."

Harry opened it and it wasn't just a broom; it was a Firebolt. Harry had thought about buying one last summer; but they were ridiculously expensive and he had a good broom at the time.

Ron came over and said, "Whoa, who gave it to you?"

Harry looks around; but there was no name card. He said, "I have no idea."

Ginny searched around the floor in case the card had fallen off; but there was nothing.

Harry said, "I can't wait to try it."

Hermione said, "I don't think that's a good idea Harry."

Ron said, "Come on Hermione, just because you don't like to fly that doesn't mean Harry shouldn't enjoy his present. Harry, can I have a go after you?"

Ginny interrupted, "Ron, I think what Hermione means is nobody should fly on it unless we find out who sent it."

Hermione added, "That's right. Harry, you know there are a lot of people who want you dead. What if it's cursed with a Hurling Hex to pitch you off when you get up high? Or maybe fly at high speed into a wall; or it has no steering control and flies you out to sea."

Ron said, "That's ridiculous."

Ginny said, "No it's not Ron. Why would someone send such an expensive present and not tell Harry who they are? We have to check this out before anyone gets on that broom.


	8. Chapter 8 - Friendship Matters

Chapter VIII- Friendship Matters

Knowing better that to try and win an argument with either girl, much less with both of them at the same time, Harry said, "I'm going for a shower. After breakfast we can go down the Quidditch Pitch and have a go on the Firebolt."

Ron said, "Wait, I might as well shower to; then the girls can have their turn."

The boys grabbed a change of clothes and started toward the door when Harry stopped. He went back, picked up the Firebolt and said, "I think I take it with me to the showers so I can admire it."

When they left, Ginny said, "We can't let them get on that broom until it's checked."

Hermione said, "I know; but how do we stop them? You saw Harry come back for the broom; he didn't trust us with it."

Ginny said, "Well, we'll just have to go get it while they're busy."

"Ginny, they're in the shower." Hermione said. "We can't go in there."

"Sure we can." Ginny said. "They won't even know we're there." She went to Harry's trunk and dug out his invisibility cloak. "I'll distract them by trying to convince Harry to get the broom checked before flying it. You put the cloak on, sneak in and grab the broom.

If one of them notices the broom moving, just run like hell. They won't chase you all soaped up, wet, and naked. That will give you time to hide it up in my dorm; boys can't go up in the girl's dorm, there's a hex on the stairs."

Hermione got a strange look on her face and said, "But Ginny, they'll be naked. What if they have the broom near them in the shower? I can't do it."

Ginny said, "This summer, you really have to visit me at the Burrow for a week and get a change in attitude. I know, your mother said you can't see a naked boy until you marry him; but you're not going in there to look at the boys, you'll be looking at the broom."

Hermione didn't answer, but Ginny saw her shaking her head no so she said, "Okay Hermione, you distract them. You can stay around the corner so you won't be traumatized by seeing their naked bodies; I'll go in and get the broom."

They went to the showers; they could hear the water running and Ron and Harry talking about the Firebolt. Ginny pulled the cloak on and whispered, "Make sure to keep them busy talking; I don't want them to see when I pick up the broom. When I get it under the cloak, I think I'll be safe.

Okay Hermione yell and get their attention."

Hermione called loudly, "Harry, can you hear me; we need to talk about the broom."

Ginny entered the shower area and saw the boys with their hair lathered up standing in shower streams. She located the broom; it was against the wall right next to Harry and she started toward it as Harry said, "I hear you Hermione; but it's no use talking."

Hermione yelled back, "Please listen Harry; you must think something is wrong about an unknown person sending such an expensive gift. I'm sure you don't know anyone that could afford it."

He was rinsing his hair as he said, "Hermione, I'm sure the card just fell off."

He had his eyes closed as he rinsed so Ginny moved in to get the broom. She was only three feet from him when he said quietly, "Ron, something's wrong."

Ron was washing his chest and said, "I know something's wrong with Hermione; she worries about everything."

Harry finished rinsing his hair and said, "No, I mean; where's Ginny? I would have thought she would be with Hermione trying to talk me out of flying the Firebolt before it's checked."

He began trying to see what she was thinking; but she was able to keep him blocked out of her thoughts.

Ginny could feel Harry trying to search her mind and knew he was going to break through her mental wall and figure out their plan; so she grabbed the broom and ran. Harry felt her thoughts at the same time he saw her hand come from under the cloak; he made a grab at the broom, but got the cloak instead.

She couldn't hold the broom and cloak and run quickly at the same time. The cloak came off in Harry's hand; and when she passed Hermione around the corner she said, "Run, they saw me."

Harry took off after her and as he rounded the corner he ran directly into Hermione who had barely started to move. They fell to the ground with Harry, naked and dripping water, landing on top of her. Ron came around the corner a second later also naked and sheading water. Harry yelled, "Ginny has the broom; catch her."

Ron took off leaving Hermione crying and covering her eyes; Harry was trying to pull Hermione up off the floor. He said, "I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't know you were standing right around the corner. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you when I knocked you down?"

She yelled, "Harry, go away; you're naked. I'm fine; but go away so I can get up and get back to the room."

Harry went back and dried off; he was getting dressed when Ron returned. "I chased her through the common room but she went out the portal into the hall. I was going to follow but; …" He held his hands out to show he was still naked.

"I went to our room; but Hermione was there sobbing." he said. "When she saw me still naked she screamed and threw something at me. I didn't stay to see what it was; but I heard it smash as I got to the stairs."

Harry said, "It's alright; I learned in the past few months that there's no winning an argument with Ginny once she made up her mind to do something. Hermione is the same. I'll just have to wait and see what happens with the broom.

Get dressed and let's find the girls and see what they have planned."

When they got back to their room, Hermione was sitting on Neville's bed; her eyes were red, but she was no longer crying. Ginny wasn't back.

Harry asked, "Are you alright? You weren't hurt I hope."

She said, "No, I told you in the shower I wasn't hurt; just upset."

She started crying softly again and said, "Ginny said you wouldn't chase us naked; I couldn't go in the shower with you to get the broom. She promised me I could stay around the corner and didn't have to see you two. Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

Harry said, "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Ron laughed until she glared at him, which shut him up quickly.

Harry said, "Hermione, it was an accident. We didn't do it on purpose; and I don't think Ginny expected it either. We're sorry; but it's over, it can't be undone. Try not to be upset."

Harry tried to change the subject by saying, "I'm not angry with you about the broom; well, maybe a little upset. But I know you mean well; that you have to be sure it's safe before I ride it. Okay, what's you plan?"

Hermione said, "Ginny was supposed to hide the broom in her room until we figured out how to check it for curses; but when Ron chased her she ran out into the hall, I don't know where she went."

Just then, Ginny came in. Harry asked; "Where's the broom?"

She said, "When Ron chased me I couldn't make the turn to get to the girl's stairs running at full speed; and once I was in the hall I realized neither Hermione nor I had any idea of how to check if the broom was cursed. When I saw that Ron stopped chasing me I had to decide on what to do.

McGonagall has it; when I told her the story, she agreed with us that it was suspicious and had to be checked. Harry, she promised not to harm it. She is going to have Flitwick check it; after all he's the expert on that sort of thing. She said they'll give it back once they know it's safe."

Harry nodded and said, "I guess I can wait a few days to be safe. Ginny, Hermione, thanks for worrying about me."

Ron actually seemed to be more upset than Harry. He said, "Ginny, what's the idea of just walking into the shower with us. I should tell mom."

Harry could see that Ginny was upset about Ron saying anything to their mother. He wanted to calm the situation so he said, "Ron, you've told me Ginny walked in on you loads of times when you were showering home; and you walked in on her to. Don't make a big deal about it."

Ron said, "That's different; those were accidents when we didn't realize someone was in the shower. This was on purpose; and you're not her brother. Ginny you should be embarrassed."

Ginny's made such a face that Harry knew she was about to say something scathing. He tried to calm her mentally and got a glimpse of what she was going to say; but it was too late for him to stop her.

She said, "I've seen you naked before Ron; and today I got a good look at Harry. Now that I had the chance to compare the two of you, if anyone should be embarrassed about a girl seeing you both naked; it should be you Ron; size does matter to a girl.

Hermione, do you get my meaning?

Harry, want to take a nap so we can cuddle; after seeing you naked I have a new respect for you."

Hermione gasped and said," Ginny, how could you talk like that?"

Ron yelled, "You have a filthy mind; and filthy mouth to."

Harry tried hard not to laugh knowing Ron wouldn't take it well. He was going to walk out of the room; but he got a mental message from Ginny asking him to stay. He looked at her and saw her also trying not to laugh.

She took his hand and thought to him, "Harry, I'm sorry we took your broom; but I'm so afraid it came from Sirius Black or some other Death Eater and is hexed to kill you."

He thought back to her, "I understand you're trying to keep me safe and I already told Hermione I'm not angry. I'll get it back after it's checked and we'll all be happy."

Ginny said, "In the shower, I felt you trying to break through my mental wall to find out what I was planning about the broom. I understand why you did it, but I think we have to agree that sometimes we both need some private thoughts and we shouldn't try to force our way into the other's mind.

Not that I want to keep secrets from you; but for example, sometimes I want to talk about girl things with Hermione or one of the older girls.

She's almost two years older than me, and is like a big sister. Since while I'm at school I can't talk with my mother, Hermione can help me understand about things that are happening to me as I'm getting older, things that would be embarrassing to both of us if you were listening in mentally.

All I'm asking is, if you want to think talk, and you feel my mental privacy wall is up, don't try to force your way in. I'll do the same for you; there must be times when you want to talk to Ron or someone else without me hearing you."

Harry thought, "I understand, and you're right; forcing my way into your mind is no different than if I twisted your arm to physically force you to do something. I'm sorry Ginny."

She said, "It's alright, all this mental contact is new to us and we'll have to figure out how to handle it; it's not like we can ask somebody else how they do it, or even find a mental privacy etiquette book."

Hermione said to Ron, "Look, they're doing that mental talking thing; I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing them do that."

He answered, "Yeah, it's sort of spooky."

By the next day, Hermione and Ron had both calmed down. They managed to get through the rest of Christmas break without any more shower encounters.

As Christmas break wore on, every day they did some homework to keep Hermione happy. Ron and Harry played a lot of chess matches; Ron won them all. Ginny got in with the boys to play some exploding snap. But there was still no word about the broom when break ended.

Everyone returned on the evening before classes resumed; and Hermione had already moved her trunk back to her room. Ginny considered leaving her trunk next to Harry's since all his roommate knew she was sleeping there. She had discussed with Hermione rather than Harry the matter of how much help she could give Harry if Sirius Black broke in again.

Hermione was doubtful until Ginny told her what some of Tom Riddle's curses did. "Perhaps you could offer some protection." Hermione said. "But, I'm worried that you sleeping with Harry all the time has changed from him helping you with your nightmares, to you protecting him.

Ginny, be honest with me; what has you relationship to Harry turned into? Are you a couple now? You're both half-naked when you sleep together; and you didn't hesitate to walk in the shower knowing he was naked. If you're doing more than cuddling and sleeping; I want to be sure you're using protection against pregnancy?"

Ginny blushed and said, "Hermione, I'm only twelve years old, and you know Harry; do you think he would start having sex at our age. It took me months just to get him comfortable talking about our problems. I finally got him to joke around and laugh just before Christmas break.

We sleep with minimum clothes because our skin touching discharges the shock affect from the bond, and we think the more contact we have the stronger our bond gets. Both of us have been casting stronger spells lately, and when we tried casting a spell while holding hands it was much stronger.

But to the other part of your question, to be honest, I don't know what our relationship is. I do know because of our bond it's changed. We're not a couple, but I know, and I can sense in Harry's mind that he knows to, that we're not just friends helping each other anymore.

We never even kissed; maybe in another year, if nothing bad happens to make him relapse, I hope I might get him to snog me a little.

Right now, I'm worried that Sirius Black is going to kill him and I think I could help him."

Hermione said, "Yes, I think so to; so stay with him. I do see he's been better since you've been with him; less prone to the galloping sullens he used to get. But move your trunk back to your room; just to help prevent anyone else from finding out your sleeping with him.

Ginny moved her trunk then went to find Harry in the common room. She just sat down when Oliver Wood came over and said, "Harry, practice tomorrow at six. Did you order a new broom yet?'

Harry said, "No."

Woods said, "Harry, I told you before break it would take time to ship and time for you to get the feel of it. You better hurry and order something."

Ginny said, "He doesn't have to; he got a Firebolt for a Christmas present."

Wood's face lit up, he shouted, "No, really; a Firebolt. Can I see it?"

Harry sighed and said, "Not today, McGonagall confiscated it, she thinks it's cursed. She's having Flitwick strip it down and check for hexes."

Wood turned purple, "She can't; a Firebolt, she wouldn't. I'll go see her."

Harry said, "It's no use Wood; when he's done I'll get it back. I've told him I need it before the match to practice and all he said it will take as long as it takes."

Wood asked, "What made McGonagall think your broom was cursed?"

Harry answered, "It came without a card. Hermione and Ginny thought with so many people wanting to kill me it was suspicious that someone would give me such an expensive present without leaving a name."

Wood said, "So it's Granger's and Weasley's fault you don't have the broom."

"No," Ginny said "it's not our fault. I guess you just don't care as much about Harry's safety as we do."

Wood did care, but not as much as he cared about Harry getting the Snitch. He told the other team members Harry got a Firebolt; but because of Hermione it was taken off him. He didn't mention Ginny's involvement because he was afraid if he did, Harry would quit the team. Being so upset, Wood made it sound as if Harry wasn't going to get it back.

In a few days almost every Gryffindor was angry with Hermione.

Ron didn't help; Hermione's cat Crookshanks was constantly after Ron's rat Scabbers, so he was always complaining about her to anyone that would listen. Perhaps that kept her in people's mind when the subject of the Firebolt came up.

The day of Harry's Dementor repelling lesson arrived and Harry was to meet Lupin at seven. Ginny asked, "Harry, can I come with you; you know what Dementors do to me."

Harry answered, "I'm fine with you being there; but you should have asked Lupin first."

Ginny said, "I planned to; but it just slipped my mind. I'll leave if he tells me to."

Harry brought his cloak and the Marauder's Map in case they were out after curfew; they didn't want to get detention if Filch caught them. They arrived at the classroom; but Lupin wasn't there, so they waited.

Five minutes later he showed up carrying a trunk. When he saw Ginny he said, "Ginny, why are you here?"

She said, "You saw how badly I reacted to the Dementor on the train; I thought if you were teaching Harry to repel them, maybe I could learn to."

Lupin smiled and said, "Ginny, I told Harry I didn't think he would be able to do this charm as a third year; most adults can't do it. For a second year I'm afraid it is impossible."

"Please just let me try." She asked. "I can do some advanced spell already."

Lupin's face changed expression and he asked, "Advanced spells; like what?"

Ginny named some of the dark spells she learned from Riddle but never used. She hoped to impress Lupin enough that he would let her try this new charm.

After naming five spells; Lupin stopped her.

His face got a worried look. "Ginny," he said "Have you ever done any of those spells; do you even know what they do?"

"I know what they do;" she said "I've only practiced them, but never on a person."

Lupin said, "Who taught you such dark spells; certainly no teacher here at Hogwarts?"

She hesitated as she mentally consulted with Harry; after Harry said, "It's okay with me if you want to tell him." she finally said, "I learned them from Tom Riddle, you know Voldemort. He taught them to me when he possessed me last year; he thought I'm might need them to get away if I was caught opening the Chamber of Secrets or doing other things he wanted from me.

I've been practicing them in case I need to help Harry if Sirius Black comes after him. I've been teaching them to Harry to."

Lupin said, "I see. Ginny, and you to Harry, keep in mind that Sirius Black is a skilled dualist; if you see him don't try and fight, run if you can and only try those spells if you're cornered. And for Merlin's sake; if you get angry, don't use any of them on another student.

Now let's get on with our business of repelling Dementors. The charm I used on the train, the one I'm going to try and teach you today, is called the Patronus Charm. If done right it produces a kind of positive energy called a Patronus that acts as a guard against Dementors and can repel them or even destroy them if strong enough.

The spell itself is very easy, hold out your wand and say, 'Expecto Patronum'. The hard part, the part that makes it so difficult most adults can't do it, is the mental end. You have to think of a very happy thought; and you have to keep that happy thought in your mind. When a Dementor is coming after you it's not easy to form or hold a happy thought.

Now I want each of you to think of your happiest memory. Let it form and grow in your mind until it fills you with happiness. Then we try Harry first."

Harry asked, "You aren't going to bring a Dementor here?"

Lupin laughed, "Dumbledore would fire me in an instant. He detests Dementors; won't allow them in the school. No I found another Boggart. If what you told me in my office is right; it should turn into a Dementor for you to practice on.

First get your happy thought. Then we'll see if you can produce your Patronus without the Boggart; if you do then I'll release the Boggart."

After a few minutes Harry said, "Alright, I'm ready."

Lupin said, "Go Harry."

Harry held out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery mist came from his wand; but Lupin stopped him."

"That's not nearly strong enough." Lupin said. "Tell me, what did you use for your happy thought."

Harry said, "The first time I flew on a broom."

"Not strong enough." Lupin said. "Can't you think of anything better?"

As Harry thought, Ginny said, "Can I try."

Lupin said , "Go to it Ginny."

She held out her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A bright light came from her wand. It seemed to form into something with a head and legs; but Lupin couldn't tell what."

He said, "Wonderful Ginny! Stop and rest and we'll try with the Boggart.

Harry didn't look happy that Ginny's Patronus was stronger than his; and he put up a mental wall to keep her from feeling his disappointment with himself.

When Lupin noticed Harry's expression, he said, "Don't get upset Harry or you'll never produce a Patronus. Your problem is your happy thought; remember on the train I said you don't have a lot of happy memories but Ginny does. It's easier for her to think of a strong happy memory.

Ginny, would you mind telling us what happy memory you picked."

She blushed, hesitated, then said, "The Saturday of the last Hogsmeade weekend, Harry showed me pictures of his parents. Then he said I look a lot like his mother."

Lupin mumbled, "Yes, I noticed when I first saw you on the train."

Harry said, "You knew my mother?"

Lupin said, "We were in the same year in Gryffindor."

Harry said, "Then you knew my father to. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lupin said, "I didn't know how you would feel talking about them; because of all that happened."

Harry asked, "Will you tell me about them; it won't bother me; I want to learn everything I can about them."

Lupin said, "Okay, but not now; we have business to take care of. Ginny was telling us about her happy thought; maybe it will give you and idea of what you should try.

So Ginny, you're happy that Harry thinks you look like his mother."

Ginny said, "I didn't finish. I told him his mother was beautiful; and he said,…he said,.."

She couldn't say it out loud; but Harry said, "I told her she's very cute now; but she'll be as beautiful as my mother in a few years."

Ginny was bright red. Finally she said, "I was never so happy in all my life. When I think of it now, I can't catch my breath."

Lupin smiled and said, "I understand. See Harry; that's the kind of thought you need."

Harry looked at Ginny and suddenly said, "I'm ready to try again."

He didn't wait for Lupin but just held out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

This time a bright light came from his wand and took the shape of a large male red deer commonly called a stag with enormous antlers. Harry looked at Lupin; but something was wrong. Lupin had his head down and was crying.

Harry's Patronus disappeared and he said, "Professor, What's wrong?"

Lupin looked up and said, "Nothing Harry; I just had an unexpected happy memory of my own. A stag was your father's Patronus to."

Lupin took a minute to pull himself together; then said, "Now Harry, lets try with the Boggart.

Lupin said, "Ginny, move to the far side of the room to give Harry a free shot; then we'll give you a turn."

When Ginny had moved, Lupin said, "Go Harry."

The Stag formed again and Lupin opened the trunk. What looked like a Dementor rose and moved toward Harry. The stag blocked it and began to push it away from Harry; but then the Dementor gave a push back toward Harry. Harry's arm shook and Ginny could see he was straining to make his Patronus stronger. It pushed the Dementor back again; but Harry was exhausted and the Dementor moved toward him again.

Lupin said, "Ginny, get in there."

She produced her Patronus which was bright, but still shapeless. It moved in and joined Harry's Patronus to stop the Dementor but they couldn't push it back. As she concentrated to help Harry, she took his free hand in hers and suddenly Ginny's Patronus took the shape of a hind, a female red deer. Harry's also got much brighter and together they easily pushed the Dementor into Lupin's trunk.

Lupin slammed the trunk closed. "Excellent." he said.

Harry however looked disappointed; Ginny had no expression.

Lupin asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

He waited a few seconds before saying, "I couldn't repel it. It would have won if Ginny didn't help."

Lupin laughed; then stopped and said, "I'm sorry I laughed Harry; but you apparently didn't listen to me when I told you I didn't think you or Ginny could even produce a mist Patronus much less a corporal Patronus. You both were remarkable. You may be the youngest witch and wizard every to do that. You shouldn't be disappointed; you both should be turning cartwheels celebrating.

But I'm interested in how you both made your Patroni stronger all of a sudden; what did you change that made them get stronger?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and began to talk mentally. Harry asked her, "How do we explain it without telling him about our bond?"

Ginny answered, "Maybe we should tell him. We need to learn more about our bond, and if we're not going to tell Dumbledore, maybe we can trust Lupin. He seems like a good guy."

Harry said, "But he will probably tell Dumbledore."

She said, "Let's ask him to promise to keep it secret before we tell him."

He said, "Do you trust him to keep a promise?"

She said, "Harry, we've known something is happening to us for five months and haven't been able to learn anything about what it is and how it works; I think it's time we get help."

Harry said, "Okay, do you want to explain it to him?"

She said, "Oh thanks, you give me all the hard jobs; if I say we're bonded, he'll think I've gone around the twist."

Harry said, "I'll start then."

But it was Lupin that started by asked, "What's happening between you two? You've been staring at each other for over two minutes without saying a word; but both of your faces have been changing expressions like you were having a serious conversation.

You can read each other's minds, can't you? It has something to do with making the stronger Patroni and you were talking about whether you should tell me about it. And I bet it's why you make the same Patroni animals, male and female deer."

Harry said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone about us; we need someone to explain what's happening to us, but before we tell you more, you have to promise."

Lupin said, "If I think you're in danger from this, I'll have to tell Dumbledore; but if I don't see any danger, just something odd, I promise not to tell. That the best I can do."

Harry and Ginny began talking mentally again an after another few minutes, Ginny said, "Okay, we'll tell you."

Between them, it took fifteen minutes to go over the whole story including how Hermione figured out they have a Soul Bond. The only thing they left out was that Dumbledore removed all the books about Soul bonds from the library.

When they finished, Lupin said, "If it's been going on five months without a problem, I don't think it will be necessary for me to tell anyone else; unless something bad develops in the future.

But I don't know anything about Soul Bonds; and if Hermione can't find any books in Hogwarts' library, I'll have to look elsewhere. That will take time, so let's continue to work on strengthening your Patroni until I find something on Soul Bonds.

Now you were upset Harry that you couldn't repel the Dementor on your first try.

So, tell me Harry, did you practice Quidditch before you went out for your first match? Or did you just go out and play with no practice?"

Harry said, "Of course I practiced first."

Lupin said, "Well this is no different; as you practice making your Patronus you'll get a feel of how to make it stronger, of how to move it to your best advantage against the Dementor.

Do you do other exercises for Quidditch; I mean like lifting weights or such?"

Harry said, "Yes, I lift weights on nights we aren't out on the pitch practicing plays."

Lupin said, "That's good, keep doing that even over the summer. It takes a lot of energy to make a Patronus, and exercise will help both your physical strength so you won't tire so quickly and your mental strength so you can concentrate on spells better.

I don't want to scare you, but the feeling among people in the know is that someday in the future you will have to face Voldemort. To do that and not just escape, but actually defeat him you'll have to learn to do more advanced magic like non-verbal spells; and hopefully if you're good enough, to do spells without holding your wand."

Ginny asked, "What do you mean non-verbal spells?"

Lupin said, "Normally in sixth year your teachers will begin expecting you to do spells without saying the spell aloud; you just have to think it. That's where concentration comes in; and the discipline of regular exercise helps your concentration.

In your situation, with Voldemort and Sirius Black after you, it wouldn't hurt to start practicing non-verbal spells as soon as you can; but first you must discipline your mind. Keeping a regular schedule for homework, weight lifting or other exercise, even regular meal times will help build a disciplined mind"

Harry said, "You mentioned doing spells without a wand; I thought that was impossible."

Lupin said, "I said without holding your wand. Sometimes you don't have time to draw your wand when attacked. Great wizards and witches can do spells while their wand is in its holster. I've seen Dumbledore to it; and I understand Voldemort can too.

It would be a big advantage if you were able to do it to; but that's for when you're older. As a third year, second year for you Ginny, now is the time to start exercising and disciplining your mind. Try non-verbal spells when you're ready; but don't get discouraged if you aren't able to do it this year. It takes time to learn, and I told you, teachers don't expect you to do non-verbal until sixth year.

Another thing that will help is, if you can find time in your class and homework schedule, you should run to build stamina. If your body tires, so does your mind; and running helps endurance so you'll be able to maintain your Patronus for a longer time."

Harry said, "There's no good place to run this time of the year; the grounds are covered with snow."

Lupin said, "When your father and I were students, we had a map of the castle and if I remember correctly the seventh floor hall is the only hall that goes all the way around the castle without a staircase or wall blocking it. You could run in the hall doing circles until the weather breaks and you can get outside.

You'd get a laugh if you ever saw the map; but Filch confiscated it our seventh year."

Harry looked at Ginny and she thought, "Show him Harry."

Harry pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket and held it out toward Lupin and said, "I brought it in case we were out after curfew."

Lupin laughed and said, "I don't believe it." He pulled his wand, tapped the map, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The writing appeared on the map as Lupin said, "How did you get it?"

Harry said, "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

Ginny said, "Filch had the twins in his office to give them detention and they saw it sticking out from his filing cabinet so they filched it."

Harry said, "They gave it to me just before Christmas."

Lupin got a puzzled look on his face and asked, "Why would they give it to you? From what I know about them; I would think they would want to use it to help pull off their pranks."

Harry didn't answer but looked at Ginny again. She said, "Professor, you know I've been spending a lot of time with Harry this year. The twins thought with Sirius Black after Harry the map could give us warning if he was in the castle again."

Lupin said, "Well, that might help; but I hope you don't use it for something that gets you in trouble. Your father and I thought it was fun to be able to sneak around without getting caught; but there wasn't a murderer looking to kill us. And we had something besides the map to help us hide; but it was also lost and I have no idea where it is."

Harry pulled the cloak from his pocket and asked, "Is this it?"

Lupin said, "Yes, your father's invisibility cloak; don't tell me the twins had that to."

Harry said, "Dumbledore borrowed it from my father. After he was killed, Dumbledore kept it until I came to Hogwarts. I think he gave it to me so I could hide if I was in danger."

Lupin said, "Well, use the map and cloak only to stay safe; not to do anything that could get you in trouble.

Now that's enough for today; casting a Patronus takes more out of you than you think. Have some chocolate and get a good night's sleep or you'll both be sleeping in class tomorrow."

He pulled two chocolate bars from his robes; gave one to each of them and said, "Off you go and we'll meet same time next week.

Oh, don't let anyone see you practicing; strictly I shouldn't teach the Patronus charm until seventh year. I don't want anyone, maybe some Slytherin, telling their parents and giving Dumbledore trouble about it; you know how that can be."

On the way back to the common room, Ginny asked, "Harry, are you okay now; I mean about me helping with the Dementor?"

He said, "I still wish I could have done it myself; but I get what Lupin said. I understand that you have to practice things. Do you want to get together after we finish homework each night and practice? Next week I want to be able to handle the Dementor on my own."

Ginny said, "Sure, I want to do it by myself to; but I think we should talk more about it tonight.

They went into the common room and found Ron and Hermione arguing again about Crookshanks chasing Scabbers. As soon as Ron saw Harry he said, "She lets that beast roam freely around the dorm; she knows it's after Scabbers and he's not feeling good."

Hermione responded, "He's a cat Ronald. Cats chase rats. I try to keep him away from Scabbers; but I can watch him constantly. I have classes, homework; and I have to sleep sometimes. Ginny, tell Ronald it's not my fault."

Ginny said, "Ron, it's not her fault.

Harry, we need to talk; but first I want to shower and change; I didn't realize how much work that lesson was. I'm all sweated up; you to. Before we meet to talk, it would be best to freshen up first. I'll see you in an hour, okay."

Harry sniffed his robe and said, "Good idea; I've been so excited about this I never paid attention to how sweaty I am. Sorry about that."

As she turned to the girl's stairs Ginny said, "You don't have to say you're sorry Harry; it's not often I get to tell you you stink."

He pretended he was going to chase her and she ran up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9 - Quidditch Practice

Chapter IX – Quidditch Training

Ginny arrived in Harry's room wearing her dressing robe and slippers. Harry had on his pajama bottoms and dressing robe.

Ron was still in the common room; complaining to anyone that would listen about Hermione and her cat.

Hermione had gone to her room crying again. She was stressed by all the homework she had; and people still blamed her for Harry's broom being confiscated.

Seamus, Neville, and Dean were changed into their pajamas and getting ready to settle in bed.

Harry said, "Ginny, you get in bed and I'll get the lights. Is that okay with you guys?

Dean said, "Fine, I'm already in bed. Good night guys, good night Ginny."

Neville said, "Same here; goodnight everyone."

Seamus said, "I got my wand lit; so kill the lights Harry. Good night."

From Harry's bed Ginny's voice said, "Good night guys. Come on Harry, we have a lot to talk about and I'm ready to fall asleep right now. I didn't think it would be that was exhausting."

Harry got the lights and used his wand light to get back to the bed. As he walked to the bed he said, "Do you think Lupin was telling the truth when he said we are the youngest witch and wizard to do it?

Neville called from his bed, "Harry, what are you and Ginny the youngest to do that's so exhausting?"

Seamus said, "I thought you told us you and Ginny weren't doing it."

Ginny yelled, "Wash your mind out with soap Seamus. All Harry and I do is keep each other from having nightmares and screaming in the middle of the night; or do you want to go back to being wakened again every night?"

"No I don't." Seamus said, "Just joking Ginny; sorry. But what does Lupin have to do with you and Harry?"

Harry answered, "He is helping me learn a new charm. Ginny came along to the lesson and tried it to."

Neville asked, "Harry, is Lupin giving extra lessons? I need all the help I can get in DADA. Do you think he'll give me extra lessons?"

Dean yelled, "If Lupin is giving extra help I want in. He's the first DADA teacher we've had that actually is teaching us anything."

Seamus called, "Me to, we hardly learned anything first and second year. When are these extra lessons?"

Ginny answered, "Forget it guys. Lupin is only helping Harry learn how to defend himself against Dementors in case he's attacked again in the match against Ravenclaw next month. He asked us not to tell anyone else so keep this to yourselves; we don't want Ravenclaw or Slytherin to find out."

When Harry got in the bed, he cast the Imperturbable charm on the curtains; Ginny had been teaching it to him for the past week. He said, "I slipped up letting the guys know about Lupin helping us; but I think you saying it's a secret from the other houses will keep them from telling anyone else."

Ginny said, "I think it will be okay. Now, I really need to talk about something."

Harry said, "Sure, anything you want. What's bothering you?"

She said, "I want to know if you're upset about what I told Lupin."

Harry answered, "I'm not upset about anything you said; it does bother me that Lupin knew my parents and kept it secret. Why would he think talking about my parents would upset me?"

"Harry, most people whose parents were murdered would be upset talking about them." she said.

He said, "I just want to know about anything to do with them; what were they like when they were my age? I knew my father was a seeker; and now I know about his Patronus and that he had the map. From the pictures I know what they looked like; but I don't know anything else. Doesn't he think I would want to find out things?"

Ginny said, "Well, he does now. Give him some more time; he seemed pretty broken up when he saw your Patronus. He must have been good friends with your father at least."

Harry said, "Yeah, I guess he was upset; he started crying. I'll try again when we have our next lesson. Now what did you say that you thought would upset me?"

She said, "I told Lupin my happy thought; that you told me you think I'm cute and will be beautiful. I thought you may not want anyone to know you said it."

He looked at her and said, "First, you didn't actually tell Lupin; you couldn't get the words out, I'm the one that actually told him. But I don't know why you think I wouldn't want people to know I said it."

She said, "Well, I thought maybe now after thinking about it you might be sorry you said it."

He said, "Why would I be sorry? Its how I feel; how I'll always feel. I'll tell anybody that; everybody in fact."

She started crying and said, "Really Harry; your sure you mean it?"

He said, "Of course, because it's true. I'm glad you picked that for your happy thought. It helped you cast a great Patronus."

 **Her Harry brain yelled with joy. He hadn't accidently said it. He meant it, he still means, it. Next time she cast a Patronus it was going to be even stronger now that she was sure.**

She wiped her eyes and said, "Will you tell me your happy thought; I mean the second one you picked after the one about flying on your broom didn't work. It must be really good; your stag Patronus was great."

Harry said, "The next morning, I mean the one after we looked at my album. Remember, that was the first time you slept in my pajama tops. Well, that morning I woke up and you were sleeping with your head on my shoulder like I was a pillow. You had your arm over my chest hugging me and your hair was spread out all over. I stayed like that for an hour until you woke. That's my happy thought."

She smiled and said, "I like that idea; but how could that be the happiest though you could think of?"

He said, "Remember in Dumbledore's office, when I told him how you help me with my fears. I said it then; all my life I never had anyone comfort me when I was upset and you do that. Nobody ever cuddled me or even hugged me before you.

Well, I suppose my parents did; but I don't remember that.

Hermione hugged me once; the night after the chamber, you were in the hospital. She had just been released by madam Pomfrey after being revived and when she came into the great hall she hugged me for ten or fifteen seconds. But that was because she was so happy; not to comfort me.

And your mother hugged me when we got back from the chamber and again getting on the train in September. That was nice; but again it wasn't because she was comforting me.

You were the first person I can remember cuddling and hugging me because I was sad and needed it. That morning when you were sleeping on me; that's when I first realized it. I had someone that cared enough to give me what I missed all my life; someone who loved me."

 **Her Harry brain went crazy again. It thought, "He knows you love him."**

 **She thought, "Maybe he doesn't mean love the way I do; maybe he means like a lot, or love like a sister."**

 **Her Harry brain thought, "Liking isn't the happiest thought a person has; your sister loving you isn't the happiest though a person has. He knows you love, love, love, him."**

 **She thought, "But does he love me back? He didn't say that; he's happy someone loves him, not because he loves someone."**

 **Her Harry brain thought, "Give him time. He said all his life nobody loved him; it will take time for him to realize he loves back."**

 **She thought, "I can wait; I will wait as long as it take him to understand it."**

They continued talking for a while; but exhausted by casting a Patronus both drifted off to sleep.

Harry's alarm went off at six o'clock. Ginny said, "Why did you set your alarm so early? Breakfast isn't until eight.

Harry was getting up and said, "I'm going to run like Lupin suggested. I want to do an hour and then shower and still make it to breakfast."

Ginny said, "I'm coming to; if exercise will help you it will help me to."

They jogged more than ran; and as they did, so winded that she couldn't talk out loud, Ginny mentally asked, "Harry do you think the team will mind if I come with you and lift weights to?"

Harry said, "I don't think they'll mind; I'll ask Wood at breakfast."

A few weeks flew by busy with classes, homework, Lupin's Patronus lessons, and for Harry Quidditch practice for the Ravenclaw match. They continued to run every morning getting faster and stronger as their endurance increased.

Wood said it was okay for Ginny to lift weights with the team. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia took to Ginny like a little sister. They showed her what exercises to do and started her at low weights suitable to her age and body size.

Alicia found an old pair of her workout shorts and cut off tee that fit Ginny for lifting. That was a problem for Harry; all the girls wore cut off tees for lifting. They showed the girls navel and bare stomach, which didn't bother Harry until he saw Ginny like that.

He couldn't understand why it affected him, he had seen her in shorts and even with just his pajama tops on, why did his eyes keep drifting off his weight lifting to look at her bare stomach.

The girls also told Ginny to bring a change of clothes and shower there in the girls' locker room rather than walk back to the school sweated up.

After eight weeks of running and lifting, it was the first week of March, they had both grown stronger physically and their Patronus also were stronger. Each could force the Boggart Dementor back without help; but they still tired after a minute or two and couldn't hold the Patronus longer. They had both tried to do non-verbal spells but without success so far.

Lupin encouraged them and kept reminding them that eight weeks was only a beginning. If they kept practicing and exercising they would keep getting better.

Harry's broom was still in the hands of Flitwick; and Hermione was still being blamed for that. She and Ron were in a terse but semi-friendly truce.

Tonight was another lesson with Lupin. Over the past few lessons, Harry got Lupin to tell him some things about his parents; how they met on the train first year, that his mother and father were among the best students in their year. What Harry thought most important was that Lupin was one of his father's best friends. That meant Lupin would have a lot more information that Harry hoped to get out of him in time.

After a successful lesson, Harry and Ginny were holding hands and mentally talking on the way back to the common room when the met McGonagall on the stairs. She had Harry's broom, and she said, "Well Potter, Professor Flitwick couldn't find anything wrong with it. You must have a wonderful friend somewhere to give you such a present.

Now you can tell Wood to stop harassing me daily about it. And Potter, Gryffindor better win the match Saturday after all this ado."

They ran back to the common room with the broom so they could tell everyone. Ginny said, "Maybe everyone will stop blaming Hermione and things can get back to normal for her."

Wrong! Instead, Ron went at her. He said, "See Hermione, you caused all this trouble for no reason." He had her crying again; and as Ginny tried to calm her, Harry said, "Ron, drop it already. It's over so leave Hermione alone."

Ron said, "But Harry, .."

Harry yelled, "Enough Ron; I don't want to hear any more."

Ron said, "Okay Harry; I'll stop.

Do you want me to take your broom up? I have to give Scabbers his rat tonic; he still doesn't look any better.'

Harry said, "Leave the broom on my bed; I'll go help Ginny calm Hermione."

A minute later there was a scream. Everyone looked toward the stairs and Ron was coming down holding a bloody bed sheet. "Look," he said "blood and cat hair. She let that monster eat Scabbers. She never even tried to control that cat."

Hermione ran up to her room sobbing. Ginny said, "I'll go talk to her."

Harry said, "Ron, are you sure Scabbers is dead; maybe he's just injured. I'll help you look for him; maybe he's hiding in the room somewhere."

Scabbers wasn't anywhere to be found. Ron and Hermione stopped talking all together; so Harry and Ginny were caught between them trying not to take sides.

For the last eight weeks, Ginny lifted weights like one of the team and the girls spotted for each other. For safety reasons, Harry and Wood didn't want Ginny lifting by herself on days when the team was flying on the pitch to practice plays. Ginny would bring a book to study until practice was over; then Harry stayed with her to spot.

The Monday before the Ravenclaw match, the team was to practice and Ginny had her book to read; but the girls approached her and Angelina said, "Ginny, how good are you on a broom? We figured you come from a good Quidditch family and we have an idea. Come to practice and play as if you're a chaser for the opposing team. Try and break up our plays and steal the Quaffle.

The professional teams have the reserve players do it; we don't know why the house teams never thought of it before. Having some people, or even an entire reserve team, as opponents for training would certainly help us prepare better for a match."

Ginny said, "I think it's because of the cost; the school would have to buy brooms for four teams of seven players each; and twenty-eight more Quidditch practice robes, and more sets of balls, and more weigh equipment, and bigger locker rooms. It would cost a lot."

Angelina said, "I suppose, but for today, do you think you'd like to give it a try? We checked with Wood; and he said okay though he didn't sound so enthusiastic."

Alicia held out Quidditch robes with yellow stripes on them; she said, "They should fit you, the stripes are so it's easy for us to tell it's you trying to break up our play and not one of us that we're supposed to pass the Quaffle to."

Ginny was excited and said, "I'd love to give it a go. She changed into the robes and went out with the other girls.

When the twins saw her, Fred asked, "What the hell is this?"

George said, "Very funny Ginny; but the joke's over. Go read while we practice."

Wood spoke up, "The girls asked me if they could have Ginny play as an opposing chaser to see if she could disrupt their plays."

George said, "Ginny doesn't know how to fly; except for the lessons Madam Hooch gives all first years."

Fred said, "She could get hurt. Harry, tell her she can't play."

Harry looked at Ginny and mentally said, "Ginny, I know you've been flying at home by yourself and you're pretty good; but this is different, you have to be careful not to be hit by the other players and the Bludgers. The twins are right about it being dangerous and you could get hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry and the twins. She said loudly, "I can take care of myself; I don't need you three to baby me. In fact Harry, I want to use your Firebolt; if I have to play against three other girls I'll need the extra speed."

Harry said, "Ginny, the Firebolt is really fast and turns quickly; if you're not used to it you could lose your grip and fall."

She said, "Harry James Potter, are you going to let me use your broom; or do I have to take it off you?" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. When he didn't give her the broom as quickly as she wanted it; she yelled, "Rictusempra."

Harry fell to the ground rolling about laughing uncontrollably. He yelled, "Okay, okay, stop; you can use the Firebolt."

The girls were all laughing to and Wood said, "What the hell was that all about?"

George said, "At home, when she wanted something, Ginny always tickled us until she got her way."

Fred continued, "Now that she's learned this tickling spell she's even worse."

Wood said, "Does Harry know what he got himself into when he started seeing her?"

Fred said, "He may think so; but he really has no idea."

George said, "Fred, you're right; but I actually think he enjoys it. They may have started out helping each other through their nightmares; but I think it's time we have a talk with Harry about what's going on between him and our little sister."

Ginny mounted the Firebolt and took off. At first she felt out the broom; but after five minutes she was going as fast as Harry ever did; and doing loops and dives. She landed and said, "Okay, I'm ready for practice if you guys are."

Harry mounted the old school broom he had been using while his Firebolt was being checked out and went into a position where he could observe. The girls set up for a Hawkshead formation. Angelina, as first chaser, had the Quaffle and was high and in the lead, with Katie as second chaser below and to her right, and Alicia below and right of Katie.

Ginny had watched them practice and knew when attacked by the opponent the play called for Angelina to drop the Quaffle to Katie. Alicia cut left and Katie would quickly toss the Quaffle to her as she came up to Angelina's level. With the two of them side by side twenty feet apart, tossing to Quaffle back and forth; it forced the opponent's keeper to decide which one was going to take the shot and which way he had to cut to block.

Ginny dove at Angelina and she dropped the Quaffle to Katie as planned; but Ginny used the speed and maneuverability of the Firebolt to turn and cut between Katie and Alicia. Katie had tossed the Quaffle already and Ginny was able to grab it before Alicia could adjust her direction.

Ginny turned fast and out sped the girls headed straight toward Wood the keeper. She flew straight at him until it looked like she wouldn't be able to avoid hitting him. At the last fraction of a second she broke to her right figuring Wood would be poorer blocking with his left hand. She was right, Wood missed the block and the Quaffle went through the center ring.

As Ginny turned back over the pitch, the girls surrounded her. Angelina said, "I never saw anyone do that maneuver; where did you learn it?"

Ginny said, "I cheated, I've been watching you practice for eight weeks and knew the play. The speed and maneuverability of the Firebolt did the rest. If Alicia broke right half the time instead of always left; there's a fifty-fifty chance I wouldn't have been able to steal the Quaffle and I would have been left by myself in midair."

Angelina said, "Great idea, but we'd need a signal so Katie would know which way Alicia was breaking ahead of time and didn't toss the Quaffle into open air."

Alicia said, "Katie can't look up and ahead at you for the Quaffle and look down and back me for a signal at the same time. I'm already watching her, so she should give me a signal which way she plans to toss the Quaffle so I can start my break before she actually throws it."

Katie said, "Let's try this, I'll look right if I'm tossing left; and look left if I'm tossing right. Doing the signal backward from the actual toss will confuse the other chasers and they may break in the wrong direction. If they catch on we'll reverse the signal. We just need to be sure we're on the same page with which way the signal is at any time in the match."

Angelina yelled, "Wood, we want to try a suggestion Ginny made; give Harry and the twins ten minutes so we don't have to worry about Bludgers or running into one of them while we work this out." Then she said, "Ginny, you take a break to, when we've run it a few times you come back and see if you can still disrupt us."

Wood yelled, "You guys heard that; take ten."

Harry landed next to the twins and said, "I thought you said Ginny didn't know how to fly; sure fooled me."

Just then Ginny landed next to them and George asked, "Where did you learn to fly like that; we never let you play Quidditch with us."

Ginny said, "I've been sneaking your brooms out of the shed since I was five and practicing in the meadow over the hill. I have three apple baskets in trees to act as goals. A lot of what happened today however was Harry's broom being so much better that their brooms; and them not going full out because they didn't really expecting me to be able to block them."

When practice was over Wood said, "Ginny, I want you here every day this week to help us get ready for Saturday's match. You'll be first reserve chaser in case one of the girls gets hurt."


	10. Chapter 10 - In Sirius Dangr

Chapter X – In Sirius Danger

Weather on Saturday for the match was perfect. Harry had several days practice on the Firebolt and outclassed the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. He spotted the snitch and headed toward it when he saw three Dementors right in his path.

He pulled his wand, which he brought with him just in case the Dementors showed up again. Keeping his eyes on the snitch, he shouted, "Expecto Patronum." His stag, bright even in the sunshine, bolted in front of him. He didn't see what happened to the Dementors; because he was watching the snitch fighting in his fingers.

After landing and celebrating with the team; he heard Lupin say, "Nice Patronus Harry."

He answered, "The Dementors didn't affect me at all."

Lupin said, "Take a good look and you'll see why."

The Dementors turned out to be Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint in black robes. The Slytherins had tried to prevent Harry from getting the snitch and the Patronus bowled them over. McGonagall gave them a week's detention for cheating.

After a party that ran till after midnight, McGonagall showed up and ordered everyone to bed. Harry and Ginny were still awake talking about the match when Ron screamed.

Ginny said, "Well if he's going to start having nightmares; he can beg Hermione to come sleep with him, but I don't think she'll care."

Dean said, "Harry, I thought you were over nightmares since Ginny is with you."

Harry pulled the curtains open and said, "That wasn't me. Ron, are you alright?"

Then Ron yelled, "Sirius Black, he tried to kill me. He had a huge knife."

Harry said, "Ron, you're dreaming."

Ron was still yelling, "No, look at my curtains; he slashed them and ran down the stairs."

Ron's curtains were slashed and they all went out to the stairs to look down into the common room. Soon others joined them.

"What's all the noise about?" George said.

"Are we starting the party back up?" Fred said.

Percy said, "No, someone had a nightmare; everyone back to bed."

McGonagall came in through the portal and said, "I know you are all excited about our victory; but this is ridiculous. All of you back to bed."

Ron stepped forward and said, "Professor, Sirius Black was in our room; he slashed my curtains."

She said, "You were dreaming Mr. Weasley."

Harry said, "His curtains are slashed Professor."

She said, "How could Black get in without the password."

Ron pointed to the portal and said, "Ask him."

McGonagall went out and asked Sir Cadogan, "Did you let a man in a few minutes ago."

He answered, "Certainly Professor."

She asked, "What about the password?"

Sir Cadogan said, "He had it; he had all the passwords for the week written down on a paper."

McGonagall sent her Patronus to Dumbledore telling what happened. Then she came back in and said, "Who was so foolish to write down the passwords?"

Neville raised his hand.

Everyone was sitting in the common room waiting for the search for Black to finish. Most of the Gryffindors were talking about how Black could get in and out of the castle with apparent ease. However a substantial number were talking about Harry Potter who was sitting on a chair near the fireplace wearing only pajama bottoms; and Ginny Weasley who was sitting squeezed into the same chair as Harry wearing only the matching pajama tops.

Ron and Hermione had pulled chairs close; and the four were talking about the attack.

Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders; and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

On a near by divan, Amanda Harding whispered, "She came down from the boy's dorm with him; and look how they're dressed."

Mary Smithson whispered back, "They're always together, doing homework, eating, and I guess sleeping together."

All the girls in the group giggled.

One of Ginny's roommates, Mary Carstairs, leaned in from her chair and said, "Don't gossip about Ginny and Harry."

Theresa Wellman said, "Why not? She's just a second year who took advantage of her brother being best friends with Harry and wormed her way into his bed."

Amanda said, "If one of us were sleeping with a boy; we'd be the talk of the entire school; not to mention in big trouble with old McGonagall."

Ginny's roommate said, "If you had gone through what Ginny and Harry had; the school would go easy on you to."

Amanda said, "You're talking about that Slytherin's monster thing last year. They said the monster took her into the Chamber of Secrets. That's rubbish; the monster petrified people and she was never petrified."

Mary Smithson said, "My cousin is a seventh year Ravenclaw, and he told me the monster was a Basilisk and if you look at it you die. She's not dead either; so Amanda's right; that whole story is rubbish. She's just trying to get in with the famous Harry Potter."

Mary Carstairs said, "You all listen to people who don't know anything. I'm one of Ginny's roommates and we heard the real story. There was no monster, Basilisk or any other type. Ginny was captured by 'You Know Who' himself because he knew Harry fancied her and would come to save her.

Well, Harry and her brother Ron did go after her and Harry fought 'You Know Who' to save her. She fancied him for years and her parents even let Harry sleep with her at her house in the summer."

Amanda said, "Please, a twelve year old fighting 'You Know Who'; I don't believe any of the nonsense they say about him."

Mary Carstairs said, "It's true; and two years ago Harry fought him over the Philosopher's Stone to. You third and fourth years have to remember that."

Theresa said, "My auntie is a secretary in the ministry's Underage Use Magic office and she said Harry was caught doing magic last summer; but not charged because he was using the magic to fight 'You Know Who'. The minister himself arranged for Harry to be protected by Aurors at the Leaky Cauldron for most of the summer."

Amanda said, "I did see Harry all alone in Diagon Alley when we went to get my school things. Maybe it is true."

Mary Carstairs said, "I told you it is. All my roommates heard Ginny talking with Hermione Granger about stuff plenty of times. We couldn't hear every word; but we heard enough to get the right story; look, they're over there talking now with Harry and Ginny's brother. So lay off her and Harry, they had a hard enough time already."

Mary Smithson said, "I thought I might like it if Harry fancied me; but not any more. I wouldn't care if he were Merlin; I don't think I'd want to have 'You Know Who' after me."

Amanda said, "And Sirius Black to; he's the one that was here tonight, and I'm sure he wasn't after Ron, he was after Harry."

Theresa said, "Ginny must really love him if she stays after all of that."

Mary Carstairs said, "She must be very brave."

Mary Smithson added, "Or very stupid; no boy is worth putting yourself in that kind of danger."

Mary Carstairs said, "We think Harry is teaching her some kind of advanced magic so she can defend herself. They sneak out almost every night and come back an hour or two later exhausted; and their hair is wet like they showered."

Amanda said, "Their sneaking out to snog; or do something else even better. That's why they're exhausted and had to shower."

Therese said, "Don't be stupid; they sleep together; they don't have to sneak anywhere to do it. They must be doing advanced magic; I saw them go in a classroom with Lupin one night."

Mary Carstairs said, "Whatever their doing; they were lucky Black went to Ron Weasley's bed by mistake or he might have killed Harry and Ginny."

That was what Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were discussing. If Black just went to the wrong bed; why didn't he kill Ron and then go after Harry.

Black was not found and things returned to normal after a few days.

The last Hogsmeade weekend of the term was approaching and Harry and Ginny were discussing what they planned to do.

Harry said, "I don't know Ginny; we almost got caught last time. And Lupin told us to use the map and cloak for protection; not to get into trouble."

Ginny said, "We won't get into trouble. You said yourself; Black won't come into town with all those people around. You also said only McGonagall and Dumbledore know you don't have a permission slip; if another teacher sees us they won't even pay attention thinking we're just like all the other students in town."

When Hermione heard they were thinking of going to town again she started nagging them endlessly not to go; she even threatened to tell McGonagall. That irritated Ron more than it did Harry or Ginny; they both knew Hermione wouldn't actually turn them in. Ron however was still not talking to her and took what she said as another reason to be angry with her.

That day, Ron said, "I'll see you two in town." and he left with Fred and George.

Harry and Ginny went through the secret passage and met Ron in Honeydukes. They walked about buying candy, joke items, and other things. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer; then decided to go see the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in all Great Britain.

As they came up one side of the hill where the shack was they hear voices on the other side; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Malfoy knew Harry didn't have a permission slip and would surely report them. Harry threw the cloak over him and Ginny; Ron was too tall now and all their feet showed if he tried to fit under the cloak with them. Harry said, "Ron, let's turn around before they see you and start trouble."

But it was too late; Malfoy spotted Ron and yelled, "Well if it isn't the red headed Weasel; what are you doing here? Looking for a new house to replace that shack you live in; even the Shrieking Shack would be a move up for your family."

Ron made fists and began to move toward Malfoy when Harry stopped him. "We'll take care of him from under the cloak." Harry whispered.

The melting snow had left mud puddles about and Harry picked up a handful. Splat, he hit Malfoy in the right ear with the mud.

"Who did that?" Malfoy yelled looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

They both held out their clean hands to show Malfoy it wasn't them.

Squish another load of mud hit Malfoy in the back of his head and slid down into the collar of his jacket.

Ron said, "I guess the ghosts in the shack don't always stay inside."

Malfoy stepped toward Ron as the only visible source the mud could have come from; but he was pushed from behind and fell face first into the puddle.

Ron said, "Those ghosts must not like you."

Malfoy said, "Crabbe, Goyle, get him."

Crabbe was too scared and backed away from Ron; Goyle took two steps and stopped. From under the cloak, Ginny pointed her wand and whispered, "Scabiocium."

He began yelling and scratching at his clothes. Large puss filled pocks had formed all over him and he began running toward Hogwarts. Crabbe followed and when Malfoy managed to get to his feet he to ran.

Ron was laughing and Harry uncovered them so he and Ginny could join Ron in celebrating. After a minute Ron asked, "Harry, what did you do to Goyle?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Not me, it was Ginny."

She said, "It's one of Tom Riddle's spells. Goyle will be covered with oozing sores for a week; and there's no cure. Madam Pomfrey, not even St. Mungos, will be able to do anything for him. I was trying to hit Malfoy with it; but just as I cast it, Goyle stepped right in front of him."

Harry said, "It's getting late; we better get back to the castle. Ron, you to, Malfoy and Goyle are bound to tell Madam you were the only one here, probably Snape to. Madam won't check; but Snape will blame you, so when he questions you, you know nothing, and you saw nobody but the three of them."

Harry knew if Snape couldn't pin anything on Ron; he would try to blame Harry somehow; so Harry and Ginny ran through the secret passage so they would be in Gryffindor tower before Snape came looking for Ron.

Harry hid the map, cloak, and everything they bought at the end of the passage. Just in case Snape was around and tried to blame him, he didn't want anything on them to show they had been in town.

They were only fifty feet from the Fat Lady's portrait when Snape yelled, "Potter, Weasley where are you coming from?"

They stopped and Harry said, "We've been running sir."

"Running?" Snape asked. "Running where; back from Hogsmeade possibly?

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle were attacked near the Shrieking Shack. The only person they saw was your brother Miss Weasley.

I've already questioned him and he claims to know nothing; which after having him in class for two and a half years I can believe about him. I thought perhaps you and Mr. Potter were also there hiding nearby."

Harry said, "No Professor, I don't have a permission slip so I couldn't go to Hogsmeade; and Ginny is second year, she can't go to town either."

Snape said, "Turn out your pockets; both of you."

Harry had only apiece of Drooble's that looked to be weeks old; and Ginny had only a sour ball in one pocket and a tissue in another.

Snape was angry; he didn't want to let them off just because he had no proof so he asked, "Where were you running and why?"

Harry said, "Around the seventh floor hall Professor, it's the only floor without a wall or staircase to get in the way; it's still to wet and cold to run outside. Perhaps in a few weeks we'll be able to get out."

Snape said, "You haven't explained why you were running; perhaps Miss Weasley could tell me why second and third year students would be running on a Saturday afternoon when most students are relaxing."

Ginny said, "Certainly Professor, we run almost every day to increase our stamina so we can make our Patronus stronger and sustain it longer. We also lift weights almost every day for the same reason."

Snape said, "I heard about Mr. Potter's Patronus in the match with Ravenclaw. Are you telling me Miss Weasley that you, a second year, can also cast a Patronus?"

Instead of answering, Ginny pulled her wand, pointed down the hall, and without saying a word produced her dazzling Hind which ran down the dim corridor, turned and ran back, disappearing just as it seemed it would run into Snape.

Snape looked at her and said, "Miss Weasley, you are second year correct?"

Ginny said, "Yes Professor."

Snape said, "Am I correct that you just produced a Patronus non-verbally."

Ginny said, "Yes sir."

Snape asked, "How long have you been doing non-verbal spells?"

Ginny answered, "Harry and I both did it for the first time about two weeks ago; though we've been trying for months sir."

Snape asked, "And why are you practicing magic that isn't normally done until sixth year?"

Ginny said, "Sir, we thought it might be useful if we were to run into Voldemort again."

Snape became angry and shouted, "You will not say that name; and should you meet the Dark Lord again, I doubt any magic you or Potter can do will save you."

She said, "Well sir, we intend to try our best anyway. May we return to our dorm now Professor; we generally shower after working out."

Snape looked dour but turned and left without another word.

It was the end of May; Sirius Black had not been seen since the events in Gryffindor tower.

Nearly five months of exercise and practice had made Harry and Ginny stronger in mind and body. Both were now doing nonverbal magic regularly at practice sessions; but agreed not to use it openly, or tell anyone because it would be a great tactical advantage if they were forced into a duel.

The last Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin on Saturday would determine the championship. If Slytherin won, they would be the champions. If Gryffindor won, all the teams would have a two win and one loss record; and the championship would come down to the point spread.

Because of the big loss to Hufflepuff in the match when Harry was attacked by the Dementors, Gryffindor had to beat Slytherin by more than one hundred and ninety points. That meant the one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch would most likely determine the championship. Harry had to catch the snitch!

The last few days before the match had become one of the nastiest times on record. The usual harassment by name-calling and trash talking was replaced by hexes, curses, and outright physical assaults like tripping the other team players or pushing people into walls or down stairs.

Players from both teams were showing up at the hospital wing almost hourly to get treatment for cuts, abrasions, and reversal of hexes. When Harry went to have an ankle fixed after being tripped, Madam Pomfrey said, "You again Mr. Potter, this Quidditch rivalry is out of hand. If the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign.

Friday night after dinner came what appeared to be the fatal blow to Gryffindor. The team generally gathered in the common room the night before a match to have a final meeting to discuss strategy. Everyone was surprised that Angelina wasn't there and Wood asked, "Did she tell anyone she had something to do and would be late?"

Katie said, "We ate dinner and she said she would stop at McGonagall's office to leave the official roster for the referee; but she would see me for the meeting."

Wood said, "I had to see Flitwick about my charms paper and Angelina said she would turn in the roster so I wouldn't be late for the meeting in case Flitwick kept me."

Just then, a first year came through the portal, walked over and asked, "Are you Oliver Wood the Quidditch Captain? Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office right away."

Wood said, "I should be back soon; but you lot talk over what ever you can until I return. Maybe there's a problem Angelina can't explain and McGonagall needs me to straighten it out; though that paperwork is basically a formality. I can't imagine what could be wrong with it."

When Wood came back through the portal his face was as white as a unicorn. He said, "Professor McGonagall found Angelina unconscious in the hall near her office. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed it as some type of curse, but couldn't determine exactly which so she couldn't reverse it. Angelina won't be able to play in the match tomorrow."

Everyone yelled at once, "What?"

Katie said, "Do they know who cursed her?"

Wood said, "McGonagall told me there are no portraits in that area which was most likely the attacker chose that spot; they couldn't be seen."

Alicia asked, "So what do we do; how do we play without Angelina?"

Wood turned to Harry and said, "Where's Ginny?"

Harry sensed that Ginny was in her room, but he didn't want everyone to know they could communicate mentally; so he looked around the common room and said, "Must be in her room; she didn't say anything about going anywhere."

Wood said, "Would one of you girls get her; as captain I should be the one to tell her she's playing tomorrow."

Harry told her mentally that Alicia was coming to get her, but wouldn't tell her why; he wanted to see her face when Wood told her she had to play tomorrow.

Alicia went and in two minutes returned with Ginny who said, "Alicia said you need to see me but she wouldn't tell me what it's about."

Wood said, "Angelina is in the hospital ward and can't play; you'll be third chaser for us tomorrow."

Harry almost laughed when he saw how she took it. Ginny stood with her mouth open for some time before saying, "Oh, I get it."

She turned to Harry and said out loud, "Good one Harry; you said you would get me good some day for teasing you. But I'm not falling for it; you'll have to more clever next time."

Harry said, "No, I didn't. Wood's not kidding. McGonagall just called him to let him know. You have to play tomorrow." Mentally he told her how McGonagall found Angelina unconscious.

Ginny said, "But I never practiced the plays; all I did was try and disrupt plays. I can't play."

Wood said, "Nobody else knows the plays better than you. If you don't play we be short a chaser. And you can really fly; you're better than anyone else that tried out in September."

Katie said, "You have to Ginny; we can't forfeit to Slytherin; and if we play shorthanded, we'll be slaughtered."

Ginny said, "I don't have a decent broom. The Slytherins are on those Nimbus 2001's that Malfoy's father bought for them last year; the school brooms are like flying a brick."

Wood said, "You can use Angelina's broom; she has a Nimbus 2000 like what Harry had. It's not a Firebolt but it's pretty fast and maneuverable."

They all stared at her until Ginny said, "Okay, I guess I'm in.

Oh Harry, I'm going to be a nervous wreck; I bet I don't sleep a wink. You guys shouldn't have told me until tomorrow morning."

Harry and Ginny left the Quidditch meeting and walked twenty feet to the overstuffed chair near the fireplace. They squeezed in together and Harry put his arm over Ginny's shoulder as he did for the first time nearly a year ago.

She thought, "Harry, I'm not ready for this; I never played in front of people. How can I take Angelina's place? She's almost four years older than me, bigger with more muscle, and has four years of experience."

He responded, "You don't have to take her place; Katie will play first chaser, Alicia will move to second, and you'll play third. You know the plays; just fly as good as you can."

Ginny thought, "I should go to the hospital and have Madam give me a dreamless sleep potion."

Harry thought back, "She won't; or she'd have fourteen Quidditch players there every time there's a match. And you can't have a calming potion either or you'd be dozing off on your broom in the middle of the match.

Go to the loo and meet me in my room in half an hour. We'll cuddle and talk like we've done for a year now and I'll bet we both get a good night's sleep."

Ginny had just stood up to go when Katie and Alicia came over and Katie said, "Ginny, we agreed that you'll fly first chaser position tomorrow. That way Alicia and I can stay in the positions we've practiced at for months instead of all of us playing in a position we never practiced."

Ginny couldn't talk; she just shook her head no.

Alicia said, "Ginny, it makes sense; first chaser will just be the position you fly at; you won't have to call the plays. Katie will do that; but she'll fly in her normal second position where she's practiced."

Katie said, "Wood ordered us to bed to get some sleep. Come on Ginny, we'll walk up with you."

On the way up Katie said, "Ginny, we know you sleep with Harry; but no sex tonight, you can't be tired for the match."

Ginny looked back and forth from Katie to Alicia for several seconds before saying, "What?"

Alicia said, "You and Harry have to get a good night's sleep so you can't stay up having sex tonight. Save it for the celebration tomorrow after we win."

Ginny said, "Harry and I never had sex; I'm only twelve years old. I only started sleeping with Harry because of the nightmares I got after…; well you know what happened to me last year. I would have ended up in St. Mungos if Harry didn't help me.

Then we realized when we were together Harry slept better to; so we just keep doing it but there's no sex involved. We're just friends; we don't even snog. Why do you think we're having sex?"

Katie said, "Ginny, that's what most boys and girls do when they sleep in the same bed; and I was only twelve my first time."

Alicia said, "Me to; your brother George and I hooked up during the celebration after my first Quidditch match in my second year."

Katie said, "Almost all the girls in your year and Harry's year think you and Harry are doing it. They gossip about it after they see you go up the boy's stairs at night."

Ginny said, "Well they're wrong; ask Harry, he'll tell you. Now I'm going to get ready for bed; and I'm going to sleep with Harry, but only because we will actually sleep instead of lying awake all night worrying."

Despite Ginny's anxiety, after a half hour of Harry rubbing her back and repeatedly whispering to her that she would do fine in the match; Ginny did fall asleep. She woke well rested with Harry spooned against her back, his arm over her protectively.


	11. Chapter 11 - Slytherin Type Quidditch

Chapter XI – Slytherin Style Quidditch

Neither Harry nor Ginny ate much for breakfast; but both were feeling at least rested if not confident when they arrived in the Gryffindor changing room at ten-thirty.

As they changed into their Quidditch robes; Wood started his usual longwinded pep talk. What it amounted to was Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch cup since Charlie Weasley was seeker and Wood was desperate to get it this year.

Harry whispered to Ginny; "Don't worry about Wood's speech. You're not responsible to win the cup or out shine Charlie's performance. You just need to do your best and trust the rest of the team to do the same. Slytherin is bigger than us; but we're more skilled, and that includes you."

Slytherin as usual had a team of troll sized thugs rather than a skill team. Malfoy was their only player under six feet and two hundred twenty pounds. They relied on physically pounding the other team until they became intimidated and backed off taking shots at goal to avoid more pounding.

Their other advantage was they all had the Nimbus 2001 brooms Malfoy's father bought last year. That meant they were faster than all the Gryffindors except Harry's Firebolt. Ginny on Angelina's Nimbus 2000 was just slightly slower.

When Ginny brought it up; Harry said, "Yes, but their weight will slow them down some, and it means they're not as maneuverable as we are. We have to use our ability to make sharper turns to fake them out." The team gave a final cheer and went out on the pitch.

Conditions were perfect and Lee Jordan the announcer introduced them as they went by on their brooms. He called through the magical megaphone, "Here comes Gryffindor led by Captain Oliver Wood playing Keeper; followed by Beaters Fred and George Weasley. No wait I think George was first; well I guess doesn't matter which. Seeker Harry Potter on his Firebolt is next; followed by Chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Ginny Weasley.

Ginny, is only a second year and playing in her first match as last minute sub for injured Angelina Johnson. I wish Angelina a speedy recovery even though she still won't go on a date with me."

Professor McGonagall yelled, "Mr. Jordan stick to facts about the teams and the match."

Lee said, "Sorry Professor; but we do wish Angelina well.

And now here come Slytherin led by their Captain Marcus Flint followed by Chasers Warrington, Montague, and Attenborough. Next are Beaters Derrick and Bole; and finally the Slytherin Seeker Malfoy.

Madam Hooch called Wood and Flint to center pitch to shake hands and it looked as if Flint was trying to break Wood's hand by squeezing it so hard. Madam let out the Snitch and the Bludgers; then tossed the Quaffle up and the match was on.

Katie got the Quaffle; but was immediately plowed broadside by Warrington, which was perfectly legal since she was in possession of the Quaffle at the time. Plowing a player when not in possession of the Quaffle was a foul and gave the person plowed a penalty shot.

She lost the Quaffle which was picked up by Attenborough. He shot straight at Wood who moved to block; but a Bludger from Derrick hit Wood at the last second and Attenborough scored.

Alicia got the Quaffle and passed it to Ginny who quickly tossed to Katie who was again plowed by Warrington and nearly knocked off her broom. Montague grabbed the Quaffle and out raced everyone to the Gryffindor goal. Wood moved for the block but Attenborough came down from up high and hit Wood knocking him out of position. Plowing the keeper was also legal as long as the Quaffle was in the scoring area; Montague scored.

The speed and size of Slytherins led to another goal putting them up thirty nil. Wood called a time out. Katie said, "Their beaters and chasers are concentrating on me and Alicia; they must not think Ginny is a threat to score. Ginny you have to keep the Quaffle more often and drive to the goal. Your broom is almost as fast as theirs and if you can get a little lead; you could stay ahead of them."

Wood said, "Fred, George, you have to stay near me and stop them from double teaming me when they drive to the goal. Girls if the twins are protecting me they can't divert the Bludgers for you; that means you'll have to be more aware of Bludgers and dodge them on your own. Harry, how are you doing?"

I haven't been attacked yet;" Harry answered "their beaters have been concentrating on you and the girls. Don't worry about me; I'll dodge anything they hit at me."

Wood said, "Alright then; lets get those points back. Harry, remember we have to win by two hundred points to win the cup; so don't catch the Snitch unless we're up by fifty or more. And whatever you do; don't let Malfoy get the snitch."

Harry said, "Don't worry Oliver; I'll get the Snitch or die trying."

Everybody laughed remembering the Hufflepuff match when Wood told Harry those exact words just before the Dementors attacked him."

They got into position and Katie got the Quaffle to start. She managed to toss it to Alicia just as Montague hit her. Alicia saw Warrington coming to plow her and passed it right on to Ginny who took off toward the Slytherin goal. Because of their concentration on Katie and Alicia, the Slytherin chasers were out of position to stop Ginny and their brooms were just slightly faster so they couldn't catch her in time.

Flint was over six feet tall and nearly three times Ginny's weight; but she went straight for him like she had done to Wood the first time she played at practice. She knew Wood was a better keeper than Flint, and if she slipped past Wood; she could do the same thing to Flint.

At the last fraction of a second she went right and down to get under Flint's outstretched left arm. Flint's broom was slightly faster than Wood's and Angelina's Nimbus slightly slower than Harry's Firebolt that she rode that day in practice.

As a result, she couldn't quite make it under Flint's outstretched arm and she hit him in the ribs with her left shoulder and glanced off Flint's side. She managed to retain enough control to put the Quaffle in the right goal. It was thirty to ten now.

Play went back and forth with the Gryffindor chasers taking some hits from the Bludgers and dodging others. As soon as a Gryffindor chaser touched the Quaffle, they were also being plowed by the larger Slytherin chasers. Nobody could score for five minutes. There was no sign of the Snitch.

Katie was headed in for a goal and as Flint went to block; Fred hit him in the back of the

Head with a Bludger. Flint went face forward hitting his broom handle and breaking his nose. Before Katie could score, Slytherin called time out to stop Flint's bleeding.

When play restarted, Warrington took the Quaffle and drove to the Gryffindor goal; but a well placed Bludger by George stopped Montague's attempt to hit Wood and Wood blocked the shot.

He tossed the Quaffle to Alicia who was closest and she cut right but tossed left to Katie. The fake let Katie get half way across the pitch before the faster Slytherin brooms caught up. As they got to her she passed back to Alicia who passed right to Ginny and Ginny was in the same position as the last time with just Flint between her and the goal.

She went straight at him again; but this time instead of actually breaking right, she faked right hoping Flint would think she was trying the same maneuver again and he would move left to block which would pull him out of her way. Flint either didn't take the fake or his reaction time was too slow; he didn't move. At the last second Ginny realized she was going to hit Flint head on.

He was so much heavier then her it would be like hitting a brick wall. She jerked the broom left so hard, instead of turning; it went into a skidding slide. She hit Flint in the face with her feet, tumbled over his head in a barrel roll, but managed to hold on to the broom with her left hand and the Quaffle with her right. She rolled, broom and all, right through the center goal still carrying the Quaffle.

Nobody had ever seen it happen before; but it must have been legal because Madam Hooch called goal. It was thirty to twenty now.

Flint's nose was bleeding again and he had four front teeth knocked out by Ginny's shoe. Slytherin called time out again.

Ginny had broken her left ankle when her feet hit Flint's mouth; when she landed with the rest of the team, she fell to the ground. Harry also fell to the ground; he could feel her pain through their connection as if it was his ankle that was broken.

Professor McGonagall came over and said, "Miss Weasley, you need to go to the hospital and have Madam Pomfrey fix that ankle."

Ginny said, "No Professor, I can't; we'll be left short a player. Can't you fix it here?"

McGonagall said, "I am not the hospital matron; that ankle should be healed by a professional."

Ginny said, "I don't need it fixed; I don't put pressure on it while I'm flying. I'll go to the hospital when the match is over Professor."

The rest of the team all tried to talk her into going right then; and Harry, who was now blocking out her pain coming through their connection so he could stand and talk, said, "Let me talk to her."

All he got out was, "Ginny, .."

She pulled out her wand, pointed it at Harry and said, "Harry Potter, the team asked me to play for Angelina and I said yes because winning the Quidditch Cup isn't just important to Oliver. The pride of all Gryffindors is involved and I take as much pride in our house as anyone.

Besides, I've been plowed a dozen times by those Slytherin gorillas and taken a bunch Bludger hits; do you think I'm going to quit now and let them think they beat me?

Now are you getting out of my way or do I have to use Rictusempra on you?"

Harry, knowing Ginny meant what she said, looked at the team and said, "She's playing."

Ginny turned to McGonagall and said, "Professor, the rules say the referee can only force a player to retire from the game and get treatment for life threatening or other serious injuries. An ankle injury isn't life threatening or serious; I'm playing."

McGonagall said, "Madam Pomfrey is right about you and Potter; you're too stubborn for your own good. Very well, hold your ankle still." She pointed her wand at Ginny's ankle and said, "Episkey." Ginny's ankle grew very hot then very cold; the pain disappeared and the ankle returned to normal.

Flint had also been healed by Snape; the bleeding stopped and his teeth had regrown, but he seemed to be rather confused maneuvering on his broom when play resumed.

The Slytherin team seemed to have changed their attitude toward Ginny; perhaps to get revenge for Flint. Instead of an occasional Bludger hit and plow, Ginny became the main target.

Concentrating on Ginny however left Katie and Alicia relatively free. Katie scored two goals and Alicia another. It was now fifty to forty in Gryffindor's favor.

With Fred and George guarding Wood; he had stopped every one of the last ten Slytherin shots.

Ginny had the Quaffle and Katie called for the girls to get into the flying-V formation; flying first chaser position, Ginny took point with Alicia low left and Katie low right. Wellington marked Katie, Attenborough marked Alicia, and Montague marked Ginny; all ready to intercept any pass.

The Slytherin Beater Derrick hit a Bludger at Ginny and as she ducked, Montague dove at her. She tossed the Quaffle to Alicia and Attenborough tried to intercept but he missed by inches. Alicia cut left and tossed to Katie who immediately tossed to Ginny.

Montague headed straight in to plow her and as Ginny was about to turn to avoid him, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Wellington, after his initial dive at Katie, had swerved to plow her on the other side. She was in between them about to be sandwiched by over four hundred pounds of Slytherin.

She rolled hooking her free left elbow and left knee over the broomstick. She appeared to be hanging from the broom flying upside down for a second as the two Slytherins, unable to stop, plowed each other right above her. She completed the roll and headed to the Slytherin goal.

She weaved left and right as she approached and Flint, still addled from being kicked in the face couldn't adjust fast enough. Ginny flew right past and scored.

Wellington and Montague, who hit heads as the plowed each other, were also now flying erratically and dropped several passes

In the next thirty minutes, Attenborough had scored twice for Slytherin; but Katie had also scored twice, Alicia once, and Ginny three times. Gryffindor was up by sixty points; if Harry could just find the Snitch they would win the championship.

Harry did finally spot the Snitch. As he dove toward it he heard Wood yell, "Harry watch out!"

The Slytherin Beaters were coming at him from both sides, bats raised over their heads, to either plow him as the Chasers had tried to do to Ginny which would be legal or perhaps beat him with their bats. That would be a foul; but it would stop Harry from getting the Snitch and keep the match going.

In either case, Harry couldn't let the Snitch get away because Malfoy had spotted it now and Harry knew if he swerved to avoid the Beaters; Malfoy would beat him to the Snitch.

He had only seen what Ginny did from a distance but it was all he could think of. He rolled like she had hanging by an elbow and knee; but after the two Beaters missed him and collided with each other, he couldn't complete the roll. Harry was left hanging upside down.

It was a race to get the Snitch and Harry's Firebolt allowed him to stay ahead of Malfoy. Still hanging upside down by an elbow and knee, he reached out and grabbed the Snitch. Madam Hooch yelled, "Match over, Gryffindor wins."

Harry, still unable to roll upright, slowed and dropped to the ground on his back. The team joined him in the middle of the field to celebrate. Dumbledore brought out the Quidditch Cup and presented it to Wood who raised it over his head.

The twins picked Harry up on their shoulders and Katie and Alicia pick up Ginny the same way. They were joined by the Gryffindor fans who swarmed out of the stands to surround them.

As they all headed back to Gryffindor tower for a victory party; Alicia asked Ginny, "I guess you'll be trying out for the team next year?"

Ginny said, "I haven't thought about it; after all until last night I never thought of playing today."

Alicia said, "You're much better than I am; you'd really help the team."

Ginny realized what Alicia was thinking; if she went out next year she would knock Alicia off the team. Ginny said, "Alicia, I don't want your place; I'm only second year, I can wait a couple of years until Angelina graduates and a place opens up."

Alicia said, "That's not best for the team; they can use you next year. You should play. I don't mind; next year is my OWL's year and I can use the extra study time anyway."

Ginny said, "Well I don't have to decide now; who knows what might happen by next year. For now lets celebrate winning the cup."

The Gryffindor fans were partying; but the team was in the hospital ward each being treated for multiple bruises. Madam Pomfrey was in a tizzy; "I don't know why the school allows such a rough sport to be played. I've never seen so many bruises. If the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign.

I'll treat you girls first; you seem to have more bruising than the boys. Why is that?"

George said, "The girls are Chasers; they're in the middle of the action."

Fred added, "And we have bats to knock the Bludgers away from us; so we don't get hit as often."

Madam said, "I'll never understand that game.

Miss Weasley, I'll take you first; you seem to be most tender by the way you're moving so you must have the most bruising; and Professor McGonagall told me to check your ankle. Is there something wrong with it?"

Ginny said, "I broke it during the match; but Professor McGonagall healed it already. You can take Katie first; Harry and I can apply our own salve; we have experience at that as you already know."

Madam said, "You two can take whatever salve you need; but I need to look at that ankle. You should have been brought straight to me; Professor McGonagall is good for an amateur; but broken bone need to be seen by a professional."

Ginny said, "Treat everyone else and I promise not to leave until you check my ankle.

Harry, lets go behind the screen and use the bruise salve."

Madam took Katie behind one screen and Harry and Ginny went behind another.

Madam had figured out what curse had been used on Angelina and she was awake. As each person went with Madam for treatment the others gave Angelina a play by play description of the match.

Once behind the screen, Ginny said, "Harry, take off you your clothes except for your knickers."

Harry said, "No, I only took a few Bludger hits, you're first. I saw you hit dozens of times and you have to be sore. You can do me once you're taken care of."

Ginny hung her Quidditch robes on a chair then pulled her tee over her head and slid her shorts off.

Harry had never seen her in just a bra and knickers. The only time she was dressed that way was in the dark as she changed into his pajama tops; and he always had turned away or closed his eyes. But he wasn't looking at her body in that way; what drew his attention were her bruises; she looked as bad as he had last year.

He pointed to the bed and said, "You know what to do; ribs first they hurt the most. I learned that from you, you know."

To Harry's surprise, Ginny turned so her back was toward him; took off her bra and put it on the chair. She said, "Hand me that salve."

Harry held the jar out and Ginny took a hand full of salve; rubbed it over what Harry could see from the back looked like her upper chest, she set the salve on the table, then put her bra back on before laying down on the bed.

She said, "Okay Harry, I'm ready for you to start."

Harry looked at her and smiled, he said, "Watch."

He held out his hand without a wand and pointed to the jar of salve on the table; without saying a word, the jar rose and floated to his hand.

Ginny said, "You did it."

Harry said, "As our bond has been getting stronger, I can feel my magic getting stronger with it. I did a spell with my wand in its holster for the first time two days ago; I summoned clean pajamas from my bed table. I've been practicing when you're not around, because I didn't want to fail the first time I tried in front of you."

Ginny got up off the bed and said, "I've been feeling my magic getting stronger to; but we've been trying for so long I was beginning to think neither of us would ever get it. Congratulations Harry."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

He said, "If I can do it, so can you just keep trying.

Now get back on the bed and let's get this salve on you."

He put the fingers full of salve on her right shoulder and started spreading it around down to where her bra covered her. He took another handful doing the same on her left shoulder. With another handful he started below her bra and eventually down her stomach to the elastic band of her knickers.

He did both her legs and then said, "I see your stomach isn't ticklish like mine. Alright, roll over and don't rub the salve off on the sheets."

He started again at her shoulders and worked down her back. When he got to the elastic of her knickers he moved his hand to her leg but she said, "Before you start my legs; you have to do both hips. I have bruises from being plowed on each side."

She rolled on her right side and pushed her knickers down on her left side exposing her hip. Harry saw a large purple bruise right on the point of her hip and he rubbed a hand full of salve on it. Ginny pulled her knickers up on that side and rolled on her left side. She pulled the right side of her knickers down showing another bruise that Harry rubbed with salve.

Ginny pulled her knickers back up and rolled back on her stomach saying, "Now you can finish my legs." Harry did one leg and when he got to the ankle that had been broken; he grabbed her foot to hold it still so he could rub the ankle.

When he touched her foot she jumped and yelled, "Harry, don't touch me there!"

Two seconds later Fred and George came around the screen and George said, "What are you doing to our sister?"

Fred said, "Are you okay Ginny; what did he do to you? The way you two have been acting; we thought maybe something was going on between you two that you weren't telling us."

Then they noticed Ginny was on her stomach wearing only her bra and tiny cotton knickers; both boys pulled their wands. Ginny yelled, "What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?"

Fred said, "You screamed for Harry not to touch you; we thought he was…, well that he was touching you somewhere."

Ginny said, "Of course he was touching me; he's putting bruise salve on me. Do you idiots know a way of putting salve on without touching the person?"

George said, "Then why did you scream?"

Ginny said, "That's none of your business; so get out of here before I hex you both. Harry, hand me my wand."

After the twins quickly went back around the screen Harry said, "Do you want to get me killed; screaming like that with your brothers standing right around the corner?"

Ginny said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Harry asked, "Why? What was that all about?"

She said, "Promise not to tell anyone."

He said, "Alright I promise. What's the big secret?"

She whispered, "You touched the bottom of my foot. That's the only spot I'm ticklish. I told all my brothers I'm not ticklish anywhere and if they find out I am; they'll be able to tickle me back and I'll lose my only advantage to make them do what I want."

Harry started to laugh until she glared at him. He cut the laugh off quickly and finished her other leg being careful not to touch the bottom of her foot.

Ginny got dressed in her shorts and tee but didn't put her Quidditch robe on as it was splashed with Flint's blood. While she dressed, Harry undressed and lay on the bed to have her take care of his bruises.

When Harry was finished, Ginny let Madam Pomfrey check her ankle. "Professor McGonagall did a good job;" Madam said "but you should always have a broken bone seen by me or another healer. You'll be fine; go to your party; all your teammates are already gone."

On the way back to Gryffindor tower Harry asked, "What was that maneuver you did when the two Slytherin Chasers tried to plow you? I didn't get a good look; but you roll upside down and hung off your broom; then after the Slytherin thugs plowed each other you rolled back upright. When I tried it I got stuck upside down."

Ginny said, "I read about it in Quidditch Monthly. Gwenog Jones, my favorite player, invented it just for that situation when you're being plowed from both sides. She calls it 'The Spider Monkey Roll'. I can see the monkey part when you're hanging off your broom; but I don't get where the spider part comes from."

Harry said, "There is no spider to it; there's a kind of monkey with long arms called a spider monkey. I saw them in the zoo the one time my aunt and uncle took me because they couldn't find someone to stay with me. Those spider monkeys hang from branches and vines; I understand why she gave it that name.

But why would she give away such a good maneuver to her opponents by giving an interview about it? And how did you manage to roll back upright? Once I was upside down I couldn't get back up."

Ginny laughed and said, "First when you do a maneuver in front of other teams and thousands of fans you can't hide it. Secondly, there's a trick to it that wasn't in the article. I landed on my back like you did a couple of hundred times before I discovery it accidently; Gwenog didn't really give her secret away."

Harry said, "So what's the trick?"

Ginny said, "It looks like you turn over and hang off your broom; but you don't actually hang there. If you do; you can't get back up as you discovered.

If you could see it in slow motion you would see that you have to keep your hand on the shaft and rock the broom slightly. When you're ready to get right side up that rocking and a twist of the shaft just at the right time rolls you upright. Generally, because you're in the middle of all the action and you're moving so fast it's hard for anyone watching to see the hand and rocking motion so it looks like you're just hanging there."

"So how did you learn the trick?" he asked.

After trying to do what the article said a hundred times; and landing on my back a hundred times; one time I slipped and almost fell of the broom. I grabbed the shaft to save myself and the rocking part came accidently as I slipped. I tried it another hundred times landing on my back. I sat down and went over in my mind how that one time I did it right was different than the other tries.

When it came to me about the rocking and grip on the shaft; I did it again a hundred times. Sometimes I did it and sometimes I landed on my back again before I could do it right all the time."

Harry was impressed that she loved Quidditch so much that she would put such effort into learning the maneuver and mentally let her know how he felt.

She thought back to him, "When Ron came to Hogwarts for his first year, I was home all alone with nothing to do but sneak out and practice flying; but I do love Quidditch to."

They were now standing by the Fat Lady's portrait and after giving the password they were hit by the noise of everyone cheering as they entered. Hours later, after going over all their plays a dozen time to a dozen separate groups they headed up to the showers and finally to bed.

After casting the Imperturbable charm on the curtains; Harry spooned up against Ginny's back and asked, "Ginny, why do you think the twins came after me in the hospital when you yelled? They know why we sleep together; but George still asked me what I was doing to you."

Ginny answered, "Lots of the girls are gossiping about us; I found out last night from Katie and Alicia. After Wood told me I would be playing, the girls went up stairs with me and on the way they told me not to have sex with you that night because it would tire us out for the match.

I told them we never had sex and asked why they thought we did. That's when they told me lots of other girls think we are doing it and they talk about us a lot. I guess the twins heard those girls talking and believed it."

Harry said, "Well tomorrow I'll tell everyone it's not true. I don't want them talking about you that way and thinking you some kind of…, well I don't want them to think you're that kind of girl."

Ginny smiled in the dark and said, "My mother would say a scarlet woman. I'm happy you think about my reputation Harry; but don't say anything. Denying something publicly will make the girls think you're only doing it because it actually true.

We might need to remind my brothers, your friends, and my friends that we not doing anything; but let the rest of the girls and guys think what they want."

Harry asked, "Are you sure?"

She said, "In three weeks we'll be going home for summer and everyone will forget about us. Why bring us sleeping together out in the open now when the problem might disappear on its own.

Harry, have you thought of what will happen between us when we get home. We won't see each other for months. What if our bond doesn't reach from Ottery St. Catchpole to Little Winging and we can't talk.

I'll miss you, especially sleeping with you; it's just become so normal to cuddle up and talk a little before falling to sleep."

Harry said, "I'll miss you to; but let's see what happens before we start worrying about nothing."

Ginny said, "Not that I hope our nightmares come back, but if I'm not screaming in my sleep when I get home, my parents will tell me not to sleep with you anymore when we come back to school in September.

They don't know about our bond and they'll say we have no reason to sleep together."

Harry asked, "Do you want to tell them about our bond?"

Ginny said, "I don't think so, they wouldn't understand; and my mother would go around the twist if she found out."

Harry said, "Well, that's your decision and if you change your mind, I'll support whatever you want.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Real Sirius Situation

Chapter XII – A Real Sirius Situation

Another week passed and the celebration of the Quidditch win gave way to final exams.

Bad news came from Hagrid. At the first Care of Magical Creatures class in September, Hagrid showed the class a Hippogriff, an animal that is half horse, half eagle.

Harry actually rode the flying animal; but Malfoy had ignored Hagrid's safety instructions and been hurt. All year Malfoy's father had pushed to have the Hippogriff named Buckbeak destroyed and the court had just rejected Hagrid's last appeal. Buckbeak would be killed today at sunset.

Hagrid told them not to come because they shouldn't see such a horrible thing; and also, though Sirius Black hadn't been seen in months, student still weren't allowed out after dark.

Ron and Hermione had finally made up and were talking again. After reading Hagrid's note all four agreed that they had to go comfort Hagrid no matter what time of day it was.

Just before sunset they set out to Hagrid's using Harry's invisibility cloak.

When the got to Hagrid's; Buckbeak was tied to a post in the garden. Ginny, as a second year, couldn't take Care of Magical Creatures until next year and had never seen a Hippogriff. She said, "He's beautiful; I want to get a closer look."

Ron said, "That's not a good idea; Buckbeak isn't the ferocious monster Malfoy makes him out to be; but he's is still dangerous if you don't know how to approach him."

Ginny answered, "I'll be careful and keep my distance. You lot go in and comfort Hagrid; I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hagrid was angry they came and also happy to have company at the same time. He made tea and as he got out cups he asked, "Where's Ginny? Harry, I thought you never went anywhere without her anymore."

Harry said, "She stopped to see Buckbeak. She loves all kinds of animals and never saw a Hippogriff before."

Hagrid said, "You should know better to leave someone who never dealt with a Hippogriff alone with one." He went outside and yelled, "Ginny, be careful around him."

The others followed Hagrid and saw Ginny hugging Buckbeak's feathery neck. The Hippogriff had lowered its head over her shoulder as if hugging her back. When she heard the others, she turned and said, "He's wonderful; we can't let them kill him."

Hagrid teared up and said, "There's noting more we can do; Dumbledore can't change the ministry's mind."

Then his voice got louder and he said, "And what do you mean by getting so close to him? You're lucky he didn't take a nip out of you."

She said, "Harry told me all about him just a few minutes ago; how to bow and approach him slowly. He's really quite gentle.

Then she looked at Harry and said, "Harry, how did you get over there?

Harry said, "I came out of Hagrid's cottage. Why would you ask; you saw us go in a few minutes ago"

She shrugged and patted Buckbeak's neck and they all went in to get their tea.

Hagrid only had four chairs around his table; so Harry took his cup and sat on Hagrid's huge stuffed chair near the fire; and of course, Ginny moved and sat with him. There was plenty of room on the chair; but she moved right against him and he could see tears on her cheeks as she thought of Buckbeak. He put his arm around her; it was such a natural move after a year of doing it so often he didn't even have to think about it.

Hermione went to get milk for the tea and she found Scabbers hiding in the cupboard. It seems Crookshanks had not killed him after all; but Ron refused to apologize to Hermione for blaming her the same as he had blamed her about Harry's broom.

As the sun set and the executioner arrived Hagrid insisted the teens leave. They stood on the hill a hundred yards away when the executioner's ax fell.

Ginny and Hermione were crying openly as they turned to go back to the school. Suddenly Scabbers, whom Ron had in a pocket, scrambled out of his grip and ran. Ron chased Scabbers and the others chase Ron until he made a dive and managed to grab Scabbers.

When he turned back toward the others he yelled; "Watch out!"

A huge black dog was running toward them. In Divination class they learned a big black dog was called 'The Grim' and was an omen of death. Harry had seen the dog twice before; but now it passed by him and grabbed Ron instead.

They were near the Whomping Willow and the dog dragged Ron into the secret passage at the foot of the tree. Harry had seen the passage on the Marauder's Map; but, because of the tree's violent attitude, he never attempted to explore it. The map showed the passage leading off to Hogsmeade, but didn't show where it came out since the map ended at the Hogwarts boundary.

The willow was thrashing about and any attempt to go after Ron would have meant a severe beating by the tree's branches. Nobody else was around; but Hermione started yelling, "Help, somebody help us."

Out of the gathering darkness Crookshanks appeared. The cat squirmed between the tree's branches and pressed a paw against a knot low down on the tree's trunk. The tree froze in place.

Hermione asked, "How did Crookshanks know how to do that?"

Harry said, "I've seen him with that dog before; they're friends. Maybe the dog taught him."

Ginny said, "Whatever, it's not important; lets go after Ron before the tree starts moving again."

They went down the tunnel which was so low they had to bend over to avoid hitting their heads. After twenty minutes, the passage sloped upward and ended at a trap door that was ajar. Harry drew his wand and the girls followed his example. He pushed the trapdoor fully open and climbed into a room that was full of broken furniture and smashed objects.

When the girls joined him, Hermione said, "We're in the Shrieking Shack."

Harry added, "And it wasn't ghosts that smashed the place up; there is someone here."

Ginny spotted drag marks in the thick dust on the floor and said, "Ron and the dog must be upstairs."

They followed the marks to a bedroom where they found Ron on a filthy old bed.

Ginny and Hermione both ran to him; Hermione asked, "Ron are you alright?"

Ginny pointed and said, "Look, his leg is broken."

Harry was suspicious so he stayed by the door looking about then asked, "Ron, what happened to the dog?"

Ron gritted his teeth from the pain of the broken leg; but managed to get out, "It's not a dog; he's an Animagus." He pointed at the door which was partly open.

The door swung closed from a push that came from behind it; Sirius Black was standing there. He had Ron's wand and called, "Expelliarmus." Harry's, Ginny's, and Hermione's wands flew from their hands and Black caught them.

Harry backed away from Black until he was standing near the bed with the girls. He said, "It's me you're after; kill me but don't hurt my friends."

Hermione said, "No, if you want to kill Harry; you'll have to kill us to."

Ginny stepped in front of Harry and said, "If you hurt Harry, I'll kill you."

Black gave a sort of bark like laugh and said, "You think you can kill me little girl?"

Ginny said, "Give me my wand for just ten seconds and we'll see."

Black laughed again and said, "No I don't think I can give you your wand. You sound too much, and probably act too much like Lilly when her temper was up."

Harry said, "Don't talk about my mother; you killed her and my father. I won't let you kill Ginny."

Black looked at Harry and said, "You picked a real spitfire for a girlfriend; just like your father fell in love with Lilly. Except for the brown eyes, she looks like Lilly to."

Harry yelled this time, "I told you not to talk about my parents you murderer."

Black said, "I'm not a murderer; but I'm indirectly responsible for your parents death. I was a fool to trust someone I thought was a friend; and I convinced your parents to trust him. However, tonight I will get revenge for what happened to your parents. I'm going to kill the person who betrayed them."

He turned to Ginny and asked, "How old are you?"

Ginny hesitated wondering why this killer would ask such a question; from what people said about him he should have killed all of them already. She figured, if I can keep him talking we might get a chance to escape or even capture him. She said, "Twelve; I'll be thirteen in two months. Why do you care?"

"Just reminiscing." Black said. "James tried to get Lilly to fancy him from when they were eleven; and it took him until seventh year to get her to date him. I'm glad Harry found a terrific girl so fast.

I watched the two of you in the Quidditch match last week. I expected Harry to take after his father; he was flying on his toy broom when he was only a year old and could barely walk, but you're amazing on a broom to. The announcer said you never played before; is that right."

Now Ginny was puzzled; Black sounded like he truly cared for Harry; he seemed interested in Harry's future. If he was going to kill them; why would he be praising them?"

She said, "I played at home; but never in a match until last week. Now you tell me something and be truthful; are you going to kill Harry and the rest of us?"

Black said, "No, I said I'm here to kill only the person that betrayed my friends. Harry is my godson. I wish I could have done more to help him over the years than just buying him a new broom; but I was in Azkaban framed for his parent's murder and the murder of a group of Muggles.

And I'll never see him again, because after I kill Wormtail I'll have to disappear for good or I'll be caught sooner or later."

Harry finally spoke, "Who is this Wormtail that you claim betrayed my parents; and where is he?"

Just then Professor Lupin stepped through the door and shouted, "Expelliarmus"

All the wands Black was holding flew over to Lupin. He said, "Hello Sirius, it's been a long time; I'm sorry we have to meet this way."

Black said, "Remus, he's here; Wormtail is here."

Lupin said, "You killed Peter twelve years ago."

Black pointed at Ron and shouted, "No, he tricked everyone; he betrayed James and Lilly to Voldemort then put the blame on me. Look Remus, look he right there on the bed."

Ron yelled, "He's crazy, Harry tell him I never even saw 'You Know Who'."

Harry said, "Professor Lupin, Black has been telling us a story about this Wormtail being responsible for killing my parents. I need to know the truth; he was just about to explain it all."

Before Harry could say any more Lupin walked over to the bed where Ron was holding Scabbers who was squealing and trying to escape Ron's grip. Lupin looked closely at Scabbers and said, "Sirius, why do you think that's him?"

Black said, "I've seen him often enough to recognize him; haven't you. His front toe is missing; that's how he put the blame on me. He cut off a finger and after killing all those Muggles he left it so the ministry would think I did it and blasted him to.

Remus, you have the wands; force him to change back; we'll all see it's him."

Lupin said, "Harry, trust me; all four of you have to trust me to handle this."

Hermione said, "Harry, I don't know if we can trust him; he's been lying to everyone all year. He's a Werewolf; that's why he's been sick and missing classes every month."

Lupin said, "Very cleaver Hermione. It's true; but I had to keep it secret or parents would have pressured Dumbledore to fire me. Haven't I been a good teacher; have I done anything to hurt anyone?"

Lupin stepped forward and handed everyone's wand back to them. He said, "I'm trusting all of you not to do anything rash until I show you what Sirius is talking about."

Ginny spoke up, "Trust them Harry; I just have a feeling that they're telling the truth. Black isn't acting like a murderer; and Professor Lupin has helped us all year. All of you; just wait a few minutes."

Harry said, "Alright Professor, show us."

Just then, Snape came in pointed his wand at them and shouted, "Expelliarmus." All their wands flew through the air into Snape's hand.

Snape said, "I get to kill two dragons with one spell. Black and Lupin, two old friends back together again. Lupin, I warned Dumbledore that you would help Black."

Lupin said, "Severus, you have it wrong; Sirius is innocent and we can prove it; just give me a wand and one minute."

Snape said, "Save your pleas for the Dementors; when they're done kissing Black; perhaps they'll listen before doing you to."

Harry said, "Professor Snape, you have to listen; give them a chance to show you what they discovered about my parent's murder."

Snape snarled at Harry, "Shut up Potter; for once in your life you're not going to get your way at something."

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and said to Snape, "You evil man, you hate Harry for no reason, and you're willing to condemn two innocent men to puff up your own ego. I hate you."

Snape said, "You silly little girl, you don't know anything about what those two men and Potter's father did; and when I'm done with them, I'll see that you and Potter are expelled."

Snape turned and pointed his wand at Black.

As he did, Harry and Ginny both pointed their arms at him and thought, "Expelliarmus." Two yellow beams of light shot out, one from Harry's hand, the other from Ginny's hand.

The spells hit Snape hard enough to knock him backward striking his head against the corner of the door. Snape fell to the ground and Harry caught both his own and Snape's wands; Ginny caught the other wands. They handed all the wands back to the owners and Harry said to Lupin, "Okay show us what you're doing to do."

But Lupin didn't move, nobody moved. Sirius said, "How did you two do that?"

Lupin answered him with, "You two have learned to do magic without your wand; but nobody can do that unless their wand is on their body, Snape had both your wands."

Lupin looked to Sirius and continued, "I told them six months ago that if Harry is to defeat Voldemort, he would have to learn advanced magic like non-verbal spells and even wandless magic. I also told them they were too young to do it yet, and that it would take years to learn, but they should try to learn it when they got older."

Harry said, "We've been working hard all year because first, we wanted to be able to fight back because we thought Sirius was coming to kill me. Also, Voldemort has tried to kill me three times in the past three years and we think it won't be long before he tries again."

Sirius said, "I can understand why you wanted to learn advanced magic; what I can't understand is how you managed to do it. You're both too young to be able to do that type of magic; at least that's what I've always been told by experts. Apparently the experts are wrong about that."

Hermione said, "You two never told me or Ron you learned to do non-verbal or wandless magic; it's because of your bond, isn't it."

Sirius asked, "Bond, what's this about a bond?"

Harry said, "We can discuss all this later; for now show me about who killed my parents."

Lupin walked over to the bed and said, "Ron's rat is an Animagus like Sirius; like your father was. His name is Peter Pettigrew; and he was our friend at school."

Harry said, "My father was an Animagus; Professor, why didn't you tell me that when I asked questions about my parents?"

Hermione answered, "An Animagus has to register with the Ministry of Magic so they can't abuse their ability. You father wasn't registered; he could have been sent to Azkaban if he was caught."

Lupin said, "I didn't want to tell you your father was breaking the law and give you any ideas about doing the same. You get into enough trouble already."

Harry gave a small laugh and said, "So how do you prove that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew."

Lupin said, "A simple spell will force him to return to his human form."

Harry said, "Ron, hand Scabbers over to him."

Ron hesitated; but Lupin said, "If it's not Peter, the spell won't hurt him; but if we're right, don't you want to know the truth?"

Ron handed the rat to Lupin who held it out at arm's length, pointed his wand, and said, "Homorphus"

The rat began to grow and change form into a small, bald, pointy-nosed man.

Lupin said, "Hello Peter; we have something to discuss with you."

The little man tried to escape but Lupin and Black held him; eventually they got him to confess that he was the one that betrayed the Potters and Sirius was innocent. Lupin and Black then said they were going to kill Pettigrew for what he did; but Harry stopped them.

He said, "If you kill him, only we will know the truth; but if we take him back to the castle they can use Veritas serum and everyone will know. Sirius will have to be set free. Then the Dementors can have Pettigrew.

As they set out to return the question of what to do with Snape came up. Harry wanted to leave him there; he said, "When he comes to he can walk back to the castle."

Lupin and Black wanted to take him on a stretcher; Lupin said, "You two attacked him, for a good reason I admit, but Dumbledore will be able to justify your actions easier if you helped Professor Snape afterwards."

Ginny said, "Can't I use 'Scabiocium' on the greasy git first?"

Lupin and Black looked at her and she said, "Well he's treated all of us, especially Harry, so rotten he deserves to suffer a little."

Black laughed again and said, "He is a greasy git; as far as I'm concerned you can hit him with whatever that Scabiocium hex is."

Professor Lupin said, "I'm afraid that would be a bad idea Ginny. First, as your Professor, I'd be obligated to report you; secondly Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey would recognize the spell as the one that Goyle was hit with. Professor Snape knows that Ron was there with Goyle and Ron is here now to. He'll blame Ron and it will be hard for Ron to explain his way out of it.

It's also going to be hard for Dumbledore not to punish you for what you said to Professor Snape; he'll push to expel you."

Ginny pointed to Snape and said, "Obliviate."

Sirius and Lupin stared at Ginny and she said, "What? If he doesn't remember he can't blame any of us."

Sirius said, "If you're only twelve; how the bloody hell do you know how to obliviate someone's memory?"

Ginny said, "Voldemort taught me to do it last year."

Sirius looked at her then at Harry. Harry said, "It's a long story; I'll tell you after you've been cleared and are free."

Sirius turned to Lupin and said, "Like I said before; she's just like Lily, a little spitfire. Does Harry know what he's getting into with a girlfriend like that?"

Harry answered, "Ginny's not my girlfriend; we're just plain friends."

Sirius looked at Harry who was holding hands with Ginny again and laughed heartedly this time.

Lupin said, "Sirius is trying to tell you that Ginny is your girlfriend; and after a whole year with her, it's about time you realized it."

Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione then shrugged and let go of Ginny's hand so he could put his arm around her shoulder.

They walked back through the secret passage taking Wormtail tied up as a prisoner, and Snape floating on a stretcher.

When they got to the passage entrance, Sirius pressed the knot and the willow froze as they came out. They hadn't gone a hundred yards however before trouble hit.

It was the night of the full moon and when Lupin walked into the moonlight, he froze. Hermione was the first to notice and she yelled, "Sirius, the moon, he's going to transform."

As Lupin transformed into a Werewolf several other things happened. Harry and Sirius had been helping Ron walk; they had put a splint on his broken leg, but he couldn't get along on his own.

When Sirius saw Lupin begin to transform, he let go of Ron so he could turn into his dog form. Werewolves were only dangerous to humans and, in the huge dog form; Sirius would be able hold Lupin off the teens.

With Sirius changed, Harry couldn't hold Ron up so he fell to the ground. Harry bent down to make sure Ron hadn't hurt himself even more.

Lupin had completed the transformation and stepped toward the girls who were closest to him. Sirius got between Lupin and the girls growling. When Lupin moved, Sirius leaped on him and the two rolled to the ground struggling.

The years in Azkaban had weakened Sirius; he was badly hurt and Lupin threw him off. As Lupin turned back toward the girls, Ginny pointed and yelled, "Expecto Patronum."

Her Hind appeared between the girls and Lupin. Ginny wasn't sure a Patronus could protect against a Werewolf; but it was all she could think of. She knew Werewolves were so dangerous because they were powerful and resistant to most curses and spells.

Lupin stepped toward the Patronus and it reared up striking Lupin with its hooves. A Patronus is a form of energy and when the hooves made contact; Lupin was knocked back hard.

Harry saw that and made his stag Patronus. It moved toward Lupin who it seemed didn't want to be hit again; he looked about and took off running toward the Black Lake at the bottom of the hill.

During that minute when everyone was occupied; Pettigrew transformed back into a rat. The ropes fell off and he disappeared into the darkness. Harry looked around for Sirius but he to had gone off somewhere injured.

Harry said, "Ginny, Hermione take Ron to the hospital wing; have Madam get Dumbledore and tell him what happened and where I went."

Hermione said, "We can't carry Ron and Snape up the hill; they're too heavy. And we can't leave Snape here to take Ron; if Lupin comes back he'll kill Snape."

Harry said, "Then stay with Ron and Snape until help comes. I have to find Sirius; he's my godfather and now that we've been reunited I can't lose him again."

Ginny said, "I'll come with you; I can help search."

Harry said, "No, if Lupin comes back Ron, Snape, and Hermione will be helpless without your Patronus to protect them."

He sent up wand sparks to try and attract the attention of someone that could help; then followed the path Sirius had taken.

The path led down to the edge of the lake; and he found Sirius barely conscious near the water's edge. As he shook Sirius to try and get him up; Sirius suddenly yelled. Harry looked up and saw dozens of Dementors moving toward them; he pulled his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum" but only a dim mist came from the wand.

Lupin had warned him that casting a Patronus when real Dementors were near was many times more difficult and here was the proof. He tried again; but his happy thought of Ginny sleeping on his shoulder faded away into the reality of the darkness and approaching Dementors. He heard his mother's voice saying, "Not Harry, kill me but don't hurt Harry.

As he was blacking out, he saw a person standing about twenty-five yards away on a bend in the lakeshore. It looked like his father; but Harry knew his father was dead. The man cast a brilliant Patronus, which approach from across the water. From it spheres of light spread out hitting the Dementors and pushing them away. He could see all the Dementors were fleeing when he finally passed out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Time to Fix Mistakes

Chapter XIII – Time Enough to Fix Mistakes

Harry woke to the sound of Madam Pomfrey saying, "Basilisks, Dementors, and now Werewolves; if the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign."

Then he heard Ginny and Hermione talking. Hermione said, "No Ginny you can't; you won't just be expelled; you'll be arrested and sent to Azkaban."

That woke Harry completely and he said, "What's happening? What does Ginny want to do?"

They came from near a bed where Ron was unconscious to near Harry's bed. Ginny handed Harry his glasses and said, "Snape captured Sirius; they're sending for the Dementors. I want to try and free him; but Hermione won't let me."

Hermione said, "If she gets caught freeing Sirius; she can be sent to Azkaban for aiding and abetting a fugitive; there's got to be some other way we can help Sirius.

Harry, what exactly happened down by the lake? We heard Snape tell Dumbledore that you and Sirius were being attacked by nearly a hundred Dementors. Then someone Snape couldn't see produced a powerful Patronus that drove all those Dementors away.

According to Snape only a very powerful Wizard could have cast a Patronus like that.

What did you see?"

Harry said, "I thought I saw my father cast the Patronus."

Hermione said, "Harry, your father is dead; do you think it was his ghost you saw?"

Harry shook his head, "No, the man was solid; not a ghost. It looked just like the pictures I have of my father; but I was on the verge of blacking out, so I can't be sure. I do know if whoever it was didn't help us; Sirius and I would be dead now.

So tell me; what happened to you lot?"

Hermione said, "After you left to find Sirius; Snape revived. We told him what happened and he told us the same thing you had. I explained that Ginny and I weren't strong enough to carry even just Ron alone; so he showed us the spell Lupin had used on his stretcher.

Unlike Wingardium leviosia, which just floats an object, Mobilicorpus levitates a body and moves it quickly in whichever direction your wand points.

We brought Ron here; but by the time we explained everything to Madam, Snape brought you in. Dumbledore arrived by then and Snape told him about the Patronus, and that he had Sirius locked in the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore left with Snape before we could tell him the story."

Ginny said, "Snape said the Dementors are going to kiss Sirius; and I think we have to at least try and save him."

Harry asked, "Kiss him; what does that mean?"

Hermione said, "They suck his soul out so his body is left with no mind."

Harry jumped out of bed and said, "Ginny's right; we have to save him."

Just then, the doors opened and Dumbledore came in. The three of them ran to him all trying to explain what happened.

When they finished, Dumbledore said, "Many injustices occurred tonight and if we had enough time; perhaps we could fix them."

He turned to Hermione and said, "Three turns should be enough Miss Granger. When in doubt I've found retracing my steps is often best. Its midnight now and I have to lock the door to the hospital. If you succeed, more that one innocent life can be saved; but if you're not back in time the consequences could be severe."

Dumbledore walked out and Harry said, "What was that all about?"

Hermione said, "I can only take one of you with me; and it has to be Harry. Ginny you'll have to stay here and if Madam comes in don't let her know we're gone."

Ginny said, "Where are you going; and if Madam comes in, how am I supposed to keep her from noticing you're gone? This hospital doesn't have a lot of places you could be without being seen."

Hermione had pulled a gold chain with an hourglass charm on it out from under her shirt. She pulled Harry close and looped the long chain around both their necks. As she was twisting the charm she said, "Tell Madam, Harry and I are snogging in the linen closet. It doesn't matter; make something up, but don't let her find out we're gone."

While watching Hermione, Ginny was thinking what all this meant. Harry saw someone that looked like his father cast a Patronus that save Harry and Sirius from the Dementors.

Dumbledore told Hermione they needed more time to fix things and now she was fooling with an hourglass charm.

Hours ago back at Hagrid's; Harry told her strange things were happening tonight and that he also needed more time. Then he told her how to approach Buckbeak; and for some reason he talked about how he looked like his father. The strangest thing was that Harry walked away into the woods only to come back seconds later from Hagrid's cottage.

It was like the poem Jabberwocky, it was all nonsense. Then, suddenly it hit her.

She ran over to Harry and said, "Harry this is important; you have to tell me about how you look like your father."

Harry said, "You saw my parent's pictures; you already saw that you look like my mother and I look like my father."

Ginny was frantic, she said again, "Harry, it's really important that you tell me how you look like him. Not now; but the very next time you see me you have to tell me. Promise that the next time you see me you'll explain how you look like your father."

Harry looked at her and said, "Okay, if it's that important to you I'll tell you when there's time."

She said, "No Harry it can't wait for some other time; promise you'll do it the very next time you see me."

She had just finished saying that when Hermione let the charm start spinning. She and Harry simply disappeared. Ginny stood with her mouth open for a minute then walked over, sat in the chair next to Ron's bed, and started thinking of what kind of story she could tell Madam Pomfrey if she came looking for Harry and Hermione.

Harry's head seemed to spin for a few seconds, then he found himself still standing next to Hermione in the middle of the hospital floor; but it was now light out and the setting sun was streaming through the window. Ginny and Ron were nowhere to be seen.

Harry asked, "Hermione, what just happened?"

She tucked the chain and charm back in her shirt and said, "No time now Harry; we have to go, and we can't let anyone see us."

She pulled him by his arm and started running. As they ran, Harry kept asking, "Hermione, what happened." She didn't say anything until they reached the hill looking down at Hagrid's cottage.

She stopped, pointed, and said, "There's Ginny near Buckbeak; we're already in Hagrid's cottage. Dumbledore said if we succeed more than one life can be saved. We have to move to the woods just out of sight of Ginny. When it's the right moment; we'll steal Buckbeak."

She pulled Harry again but when they got near Hagrid's, Harry pulled free from Hermione's grip. He said, "I promised Ginny I'd tell her how I look like my father the next time I saw her. It seemed very important to her."

Hermione said, "No Harry you can't; we can't let anyone see us."

Harry ignored her and walked out of the forest over to where Ginny was standing a few feet from where Buckbeak was tied.

When she saw him she asked, "Harry, how did you get out here; I thought you, Ron, and Hermione went in to comfort Hagrid."

Harry stopped dead; something was wrong. Ginny was talking about things that had happened hours ago like those things were going on right now. And how did Ginny get here; he and Hermione ran all the way from the hospital. They left Ginny there and somehow she was already at Hagrid's when they were still up on the hill.

In the hospital Ginny had insisted he tell her how he looked like his father; and that he do it the next time he saw her. Then it came to him.

He said, "Ginny, you remember how much I look like my father?"

She said, Yes, I remember the pictures of him. What about it?"

He said, "This will sound very strange; but a lot of strange things are going to happen later and I don't want you to get upset. If later tonight, if you see me in the hospital, I want you to tell me how much I look like my father. It's important that if you see me in the hospital you remind me about looking like him. Promise me."

Ginny said, "I promise; but I hope nothing stranger than this happens later because what you're saying is strange enough for me already."

Harry said, "Good, now if you want to pet Buckbeak, bow to him then wait for him to bow back. After he does you can walk over and pet him. Go ahead and do it."

She did what Harry said and Buckbeak did bow back. She patted his beak and from the corner of her eye she saw Harry walk into the woods on her right.

When Harry got to where Hermione was waiting she said, "You don't understand what a chance you took by letting her see you; awful things can happen if we're seen. Look, we're coming out of Hagrid's; another thirty seconds and you would have seen yourself."

Harry said, "Hermione, we came back in time didn't we."

She said, "Of course, that's why I said we can't be seen by anyone in the past; we might change what happened."

He said, "We're here to change what happened; aren't we?"

She said, "Well I guess we are; but we want to change a specific event from what it was to what we want it to be. We don't want other random changes to occur; who know how things might turn out.

You didn't tell that Ginny from the past anything that will change the future; did you?"

Harry said, "No, I just told her how to pet Buckbeak; which is what happened in the past. Hermione, why didn't you tell me we were going back in time; I would have been more careful."

She looked at him and said, "Didn't I tell you? I guess I was busy thinking about what Dumbledore said and trying to figure out what he meant and how we could do it. Sorry Harry.

Oh, look, we went back inside Hagrid's; now when the executioner comes we wait until he sees Buckbeak. When he goes in Hagrid's house, you take Buckbeak; they'll think he pulled free and escaped."

A few minutes later, they saw themselves come out of Hagrid's and walk up the hill. Then the executioner along with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic arrived together; and the executioner started toward Buckbeak. The minister said, "We have to sign the execution order first; let's go inside.

As soon as they entered Hagrid's Harry ran and got Buckbeak leading him into the forest. They hid nearby and heard the yelling of the minister and the executioner when the came out and found that Buckbeak was gone.

When the three men had gone back to the castle, Harry and Hermione led Buckbeak to the Whomping Willow so they could see the past events and would know when Sirius was taken to the astronomy tower; then they could fly Buckbeak up and rescue Sirius.

They sat in silence and Harry kept thinking about him looking like his father. Ginny told him to remind her the next time he saw her; which he did, telling her to remind him in the hospital, which she did. It was a vicious circle of telling each other; but way was it important?

He went over all the evening's events in his mind from arriving at Hagrid's the first time, to the Whomping willow, to the Shrieking Shack, to the lake and the Dementors, to the man that cast the Patronus that saved them. The man that looked like his father but couldn't be him; it had to be someone that looked like his father.

Hermione poked him and said, "Look, we're coming out of the passage and heading to the castle. Now we have to wait fifteen or twenty more minutes until we see Snape heading back with you and Sirius; then we fly up and release him."

But Harry knew the truth now and said, "No Hermione we can't wait; we have to go down to the lake."

He jumped up and pulled her up by the arm. She pulled free and said, "No Harry, going to the lake will just give one more chance for someone, you, Sirius, or Snape, to see us. We should wait right hear where nobody is around."

He said, "If I don't get down to the lake you'll be seeing Snape bring me and Sirius up dead and I won't be here with you."

He ran and she reluctantly followed him. When they got to the lakeshore they saw, on a bend in the shoreline about twenty-five yards way, two people being attacked by Dementors. It was a horrid thing to watch; and Hermione gasped. Harry pulled his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

His stag formed, brighter than ever, and it ran on the shortest path over the top of the water toward the Dementors. As it got close spheres of energy emerged and spread from the stag. The Dementors were pushed away from the two people who appeared to have collapsed. All the Dementors fled as the spheres of energy continued to emanate from the Patronus.

Harry saw Snape come out of the woods near the two unconscious people; so he let the Patronus vanish.

Hermione said, "It was you all along making the Patronus; not your father."

Harry said, "Of course; people have been telling me how much I look like him all year. I just didn't make the connection until I thought of Ginny reminding me of it in the hospital."

Hermione said, "But you told her to remind you at Hagrid's; at least that's what you told me. If you had to tell her to remind you and she had to tell you to remind her; who actually thought of it?"

Harry said, "Does it matter right now; lets save Sirius and we can talk later."

They flew Buckbeak up, an unnerving experience for Hermione who didn't like to fly except on a Muggle airplane, and released Sirius. After thanking them and promising to write Harry; he and Buckbeak flew off.

Harry and Hermione raced back to the hospital arriving just as Dumbledore was locking the doors. He let them enter in time to see themselves disappear into the past.

Ginny said, "From your smiles I take it that Sirius is free; I just wish you told me what you were planning. Sitting here not knowing what was happening was nerve racking."

They were telling her the story when they heard Snape in the hall yelling, "It was Potter I tell you; he helped Black escape somehow."

The doors were unlocked and Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape came in. Madam said, "See, all four of them are here locked in; none of them could have possibly got out without me seeing them."

Dumbledore was smiling as he said, "Severus, I understand that you are upset; but you can't accuse people of a crime when all the evidence contradicts you."

After Dumbledore and Snape left, Madam brought out three pair of hospital pajamas and said, "The Headmaster ordered you four to stay here overnight. Mr. Weasley will be awake and able to leave with you for breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione went behind a screen, changed into pajamas and went to the loo.

Ginny looked at the small size pajamas she had been given; picked up the tops from the larger size Harry had and turned away from Harry. She took off her tee, bra, slipped off her jeans and put the pajama tops on. When she turned back, Harry was in the pajama bottoms.

After Hermione got back, they took their turns at the loo and then got into bed together. Hermione went to a bed next to Ron's bed at the far end of the room knowing Harry and Ginny were going to talk into the small hours of the morning.

Ginny said, "Hermione, I guess you want to be close to Ron in case he needs your help. Why not just get into bed with him?"

She answered, "Stop it Ginny, Ron will sleep until morning, he won't need anything; I just wanted to be able to sleep without hearing you two talking all night."

Ginny said, "We don't need to talk aloud; you know that. Are you sure you don't just want to get in bed with him, he'll never know."

Hermione said, "You never stop with that Ginny; even after all that happened today, you still tease me about Ron."

Ginny said, "I'm not teasing you Hermione; I'm telling you you're missing out on a good thing. If you wait for Ron to make the first move, you'll die an old maid. Think about that.

Good night Hermione."

They mentally discussed Sirius being Harry's godfather and how he wanted to talk to Sirius about his parents. Perhaps Sirius knew things Lupin didn't; and Harry wanted to find out all he could about his parents.

Eventually the topic of the Patronus came up. Ginny said, "It seems that your Patronus was spectacular, Snape told Dumbledore he was so impressed he thought only a very powerful wizard could have conjured it. I heard Snape say since it wasn't either of them; Flitwick and McGonagall were the only others at Hogwarts that could have done it. Are you going to tell Dumbledore it was you?"

Harry said, "Eventually, but there's no hurry."

Ginny asked, "Why do you think it was so much more powerful than in the past?"

He said, "I improved on my happy thought."

 **Ginny's Harry brain said, "Here it comes; he found something else that makes him happier than having you cuddle against him."**

Her face fell and she asked, "Do you want to tell me what your new happy thought is?"

Harry said, "Its not new; it's the same thought of you sleeping on my shoulder."

She said, "But I thought you said your happy thought was changed."

He said, "I said it was improved; now when I picture you sleeping against me I think; and she's my girlfriend."

 **Ginny's Harry brain was dancing again.**

Harry said, "Is that okay with you if I use that happy thought?"

Tears were running down her cheeks as she said, "Only if I can add thinking of you as my boyfriend to my happy thought."

He said, "It's a deal." Then he rolled against her back, put his arm over her waist and they fell asleep."

A few days later the Hogwarts express took them back to King's Cross and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting. Ginny said, "Well Harry I guess this is good by; we won't see each other for the rest of the summer."

He answered her with, "I've been thinking about that since that night in the hospital. I'm going to miss you and I think, now that I'm telling people that you're my girlfriend, I can't just say good by like that; I need more than just saying a good by."

He put his hands on her shoulders, pulled her to him, and for the first time he kissed her.

Mrs. Weasley took one step toward them; but Harry had already broken off the kiss.

 **Her Harry brain said, "Kiss him back. Don't let him leave yet."**

 **But Ginny had seen her mother move toward them and said, "I can't kiss him, my parents will get upset. We'll kiss again soon."**

 **Her Harry brain danced all the way back to the Burrow.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Pre Cup

Chapter XIV – Pre Quidditch World Cup

Harry's summer wasn't the worst one he ever had. He and Ginny talked mentally all the home from Kings Cross; they were able to reach each other at over two hundred kilometers. They talked daily while doing chores making the chores fun instead of work. They also talked long into each night.

His uncle didn't lock him in his room; so he continued to get up at six and run for an hour. Having no exercise equipment meant he had to improvise using playground equipment as best he could to work out. He had to do that at seven, after his run, to avoid being criticized by parents bringing their small children to play by nine.

What he couldn't do was practice non-verbal spell or doing magic without drawing his wand.

He took his books and hid them in his room so he was able to get his summer assignments done. He was also allowed to let Hedwig out to find food and to exercise her wings; this allowed him to write Hermione and Ron.

Ginny was also running every morning even though Ron and the twins kept telling her she was crackers for getting up at six in the summer when she could sleep late. She had been using some of her father's Muggle junk to lift as weights as best she could.

For his birthday she sent him a cake she baked herself. It was slightly lopsided; but he thought that could have been caused by her owl Errol crash landing on his floor with it. For Ginny's birthday, he sent a letter to Hermione explaining that he had no Muggle money and no store close enough to walk to. He asked her to buy something nice for Ginny and he would pay her back after he could get to Gringotts.

Hermione sent him a package beautifully gift wrapped and told him not to unwrap and try to rewrap it. She included a Muggle picture of the gold necklace she said Ginny would love. Apparently, Ginny did love it because when she opened it she cried and Harry could sense her happiness long before she could pull herself together and tell him that.

Actually Harry had no idea how much the necklace cost; and he wouldn't until he saw Hermione. He didn't worry because he couldn't imagine Hermione would have spent hundreds of Galleons on it; and he had small fortune in his vault if she had.

Mid August Ron sent a letter saying his father had tickets to the Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ron told Harry to ask his aunt if he could go; and Mr. Weasley would come for him on Sunday. If his aunt said no, Mr. Weasley would come for him anyway.

Sunday afternoon there was a noise inside the Dursley's fireplace. Mr. Weasley had come by flue powder not knowing the Dursleys had blocked off their fireplace. He was forced to blow out the blockage throwing pieces of brick and mortar all over the living room. Harry's uncle was outraged and while Mr. Weasley tried to calm him down and clean up the mess; Harry got his trunk and left for the Burrow. Mr. Weasley followed Harry back a few minutes later.

When Harry came out of the Weasley's fireplace, Ginny was waiting along with Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny stepped forward to kiss Harry hello; but she only got within six inches when sparks jumped from Harry's face to her face.

They were both thrown back onto the floor and laid there dazed; Mrs. Weasley screamed, but Ron started laughing. He remembered they had told him how they got shocked in the common room eight months ago, and he said, "Did you two forget what happens if you haven't touched in a long time."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, Harry, are you alright? What happened? Why did Ron ask if you forgot about touching; has this happened before?"

Harry pulled himself up to his knees and shook his head to clear it; then he said, "Yeah, it happened a few months ago. It's a Muggle thing called static electricity Mrs. Weasley; maybe Mr. Weasley has heard of it. It's caused by my loose Muggle hand-me-down clothes rubbing as I come through the flue network. It tingles, but doesn't do any harm."

He stood and held his hand out to Ginny to help her up. She slowly brought her hand close to his and when no sparks jumped, she grabbed on and he pulled her up. Now they got to kiss, but after a couple of seconds, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat to indicate that was long enough for the kiss and Ginny backed away.

Harry and Ron took his trunk to Ron's room. Ginny started to follow them; but Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, I want to talk with you in the sitting room."

Ginny put up her mental privacy wall; she knew what her mother was going to say and didn't want Harry to hear it.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, you're too young to be kissing a boy. Especially Harry; your father and I are afraid you'll be pulled into some bad situation. We know Harry's a nice boy; but bad things are always happening to him.

Its bad enough Ron is always with Harry and in danger without you being there to. And you're too old to be sleeping with him to; good girls don't sleep with their boyfriend. And that necklace he bought you for your birthday; it's far too expensive a present for a fourteen year old boy to give to a thirteen year old girl. People will think he's buying your company."

Ginny said, "Mother, I'm not for sale to Harry or any boy; and I don't care what people think. Harry isn't poor like we are; you may think it was a lot of money, but to him that necklace is not real expensive.

Harry is my boyfriend and he's going to continue to be my boyfriend. We're not going to break up because you worry about me. Harry needs me; he gets so sad sometimes and Ron and Hermione don't know how to pull him out of it. I tease him and tickle him; I get him laughing. He needs someone to make him happy; and that's me."

Mr. Weasley had arrived by then and Mrs. Weasley called him into the sitting room. She said, "Arthur, Ginny refuses to listen to me. You tell her she has to stop sleeping with Harry."

Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, your mother's right. You haven't had a nightmare all summer so there's no excuse for you to sleep in Harry's bed anymore. We know you think you're in love with him; but that's exactly why we want you stop.

You've told us you two only talk and comfort each other; but, sooner or later you'll want to do more than that and if you're in bed together, that will make the temptation greater.

We saw him kiss you at the station in June and it's not good for you to be in a serious relationship at your age."

Molly said, "And she kissed him when he arrived today."

Ginny said, "Mom, dad, at the station was the first time Harry ever kissed me; and I haven't seen my boyfriend in two months; why shouldn't I kiss him hello? We're not going to start doing anything you have to worry about. I promise, unless my nightmares come back, or Harry's, we won't sleep together."

Mrs. Weasley said, "But you're in such danger when you're with him. 'You Know Who' is a constant threat; and although nothings been heard about Sirius Black all summer; your father said the ministry thinks he's still around and will come after Harry again."

Ginny sighed and said, "Sirius said he was leaving the country and he's…" She stopped as she realized she wasn't supposed to tell anyone what happened in the Shrieking Shack in June.

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows and said, "What do you mean by 'Sirius said'. What do you know about Sirius Black?"

Ginny stammered a few seconds and finally said, "Dumbledore asked the four of us not to tell anyone what happened in the Shrieking Shack; and I promised Harry to."

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "In the Shrieking Shack; Ginevra Weasley, you tell us why you were in the Shrieking Shack and what happened there, right now.

See Arthur, I told you she would be pulled into some kind of danger if she spent time with Harry. It happened with Ron every year; and now Ginny to."

Ginny said, "Sorry mom, I can't tell; I promised. But we weren't in any danger."

Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, the Shrieking Shack is the most haunted building in all Great Britain. If you were in it you were in danger."

Just then Ron and Harry came down the stairs and Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, don't be upset with Ginny; I'll tell you what happened."

Harry related what happened regarding Sirius with Ron and Ginny adding details occasionally. When Harry finished, Ginny said, "See, we were in more danger all those years that Percy and Ron were keeping Scabbers, I mean Peter Pettigrew in our house."

Mrs. Weasley had collapsed into an armchair half way through Harry's story; and the mention that one of Voldemort's Death Eaters had been living in their house for years, unbeknownst to them, had her crying deeply.

Ginny said, "See mom, dad, I'm not in any more danger being with Harry than we all were anyway; but at least we know what to look out for now."

Mr. Weasley said, "I want to talk with Harry in private. Ginny, make your mother a cup of tea; Harry come outside and walk with me."

When they got away from the house, Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, I know Mrs. Weasley gets carried away worrying about Ginny. She wanted a daughter for years and after six boys she finally got a girl. So listen kindly to what she has to say and don't get angry with her. But that doesn't mean she wrong in worrying.

I also worry, though I hope at a more reasonable level. I know Ginny is at that age when she normally would start fancying boys; and I know how she feels about you in particular.

I even went along with her sleeping in your bed because she needed someone to help get her over those nightmares; and I thought you would be best to do that because I have some idea of what you went through.

But Mrs. Weasley is right about you two getting to the age where you'll be tempted to do things in bed other than talk. I think it would be best if you stopped sleeping together.

What I really want to know is how do you feel about her? Do you fancy her because of who she is; or do you just think you have to pretend to fancy her because of the way she feels about you?"

Harry said, "Mr. Weasley, Ginny is kind, she's smart, she's brave, she's fun to be with, she makes me laugh when I'm sad; almost every day I learned some wonderful new thing about her. She's also beautiful; what boy wouldn't fancy her for who she is. But on top of all of that, I know she fancies me to.

I also know we're too young to do some of the things older couples do, so you shouldn't worry about us doing anything inappropriate. I do hope to kiss her at certain times; but Ron already told me he don't want to see us snogging in the common room or halls.

I promise we will stop sleeping together unless Ginny begins to have nightmares again, if she does however, I'll do whatever is necessary to help her.

So my answer to you is I fancy Ginny and intend to keep her as my girlfriend as long as she'll have me."

Mr. Weasley said, "Well thank you for your honesty Harry. I'll try and keep Mrs. Weasley from going overboard with worry. Now it's almost dinner time so let's head back to the house.

Hermione had arrived while Harry and Mr. Weasley were talking. She took Ginny and Harry aside to ask about their bond and if there had been any changes or new powers they discovered.

They told her their power to think talk and cast spell hadn't changed all summer and no new powers had developed. Harry said he thought it was because they hadn't been able to touch each other and couldn't wait to see what happened now that they were together.

Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny held hands almost constantly unless Mrs. Weasley found something for them to do that separated them.

After Ginny went to help her mother, Harry asked Hermione how much he owed her for the necklace. It was less than twenty Euros; and Harry told Hermione he would have the Gringotts goblins convert Galleons to Euros for her. She decided she would rather have it in Galleons so she could shop in Hogsmeade during the year.

The next morning they were up before sunrise to head out to the World Cup. They had to walk about three miles to where a Portkey to the match had been set up for people around Ottery-St. Catchpole. On the way the met up with Cedric Diggory; the Hufflepuff seeker that got the Snitch from Harry in the match when he was attacked by the Dementors. Diggory's father, who worked at the ministry with Mr. Weasley, was with Cedric.

Nearly a hundred thousand people were expected for the match and a camping area was set up nearby. Mr. Weasley had borrowed a tent and equipment from a friend and he had reserved a camp site. When they arrived, Mr. Weasley asked Harry, who had never been camping and barely knew the outside of a tent from the inside, to help set up. He and Hermione, who's parents had taken her camping on occasion, managed to set the tent up in a reasonably presentably fashion.

Next Mr. Weasley sent the twins looking for firewood; he insisted on camping like Muggles do, cooking over an open fire. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione volunteered to get water from a tap indicated on the campsite map.

They took four containers that came with the tent and started off. Along the way they saw friends from Hogwarts and people from dozens of foreign countries that came to see the match.

While walking, they passed through a section where all the tents flew American flags. A few teens who looked to be sixteen or seventeen were sitting near a campfire by one of the tents and one yelled, "Hi, where you guys from?"

Harry walked toward the group and said, "I'm Harry, from Little Winging in Surry, Ron and Ginny are from Ottery-St. Catchpole in Devonshire, and Hermione is from the City of Cambridge which of course is in Cambridgeshire."

The American boy said, "Oh, I just meant are you from England. We're all American; but I guess you could tell from our flags."

Hermione asked, "Where in the states do you live? What school do you attend?"

The boy said, "My name is Anthony Ciconni; but everyone calls me Tony. I'm from Pennsylvania and I go to 'Ben Franklin School for Wizards'; that in Philadelphia."

Another boy said, "I'm Thomas O'Conner from Lodi California and I go to 'The Modern School of Magic' in Simi Valley. Just call me Tom."

A girl said, "I'm Marie Szczucki, that's a Polish name but I'm from Ohio. I go to the 'Salem Witches Institute' in Massachusetts. Mother went there and she insisted. I wanted to go to 'The Chicago School for Witches', it's not so traditional about things like the Institute. Our headmaster is in his eighties and he tries to keep the Institute old fashion like the school he went to over here somewhere in Scotland."

Harry asked, "Your headmaster went to Hogwarts? That's where we all go."

Marie said, "That's the name he mentioned; sounds sort of funny, you know like warts on a hog."

Hermione said, "Hogwarts is over a thousand years old and one of the finest schools in Europe."

Marie turned red and said, "I didn't mean to offend you; but the name does sort of sound funny."

Harry said, "We understand; you have different ways I'm sure. Hermione is the top student in our year and proud of our school; we all are."

Tony asked, "Say, didn't you guys have some kind of trouble at your school a couple of years ago? I seem to remember reading in a newspaper for my Current Events in Magic class about a monster attacking students. Supposedly the old castle the school is in had a secret chamber and the monster got out after being locked up for years.

You guys know anything about it?"

Ginny said, "Yeah, we know a little about it. It was a Basilisk, a giant venomous snake that could kill you just by looking at it."

All the American students laughed and Tom said, "That's a good one; kill you by just looking at it."

Ginny pulled out her wand; but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. He said to Tony, "You asked; and it's not polite to laugh at someone that is just trying to answer your question."

Marie said, "We thought Ginny was putting us on by making up a wild story; you mean what she said was true?"

Harry held out his arm and showed them the scar the fang made; he said, "That's where it bit me as I stabbed it while trying to save Ginny's life."

Tony asked, "You said your name is Harry; you're not Harry Potter are you?"

Harry said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Tony said, "Your name is all through the text for my Current Events in Magic; you're the one that stopped that dark wizard called Voldemort a few years ago."

Harry just nodded at that; but Marie said, "Potter, that's the name of our headmaster at the Institute; Professor James Potter. And I told you he went to Hogwarts; are you related?"

Harry said, "Not that I know of; my father's name was James Potter, but he's been dead for thirteen years. I don't have any living relatives on my father's side; and just one aunt on my mother's side."

Hermione said, "All that sounds very suspicious. When we get back to school I'm going to the library and look up old records. You said that your headmaster is in his eighties?"

Marie said, "At least his late seventies; I'm guessing around eighty or so."

The Americans offered to share mafted dogs they were roasting over the fire; the Americans called them Hot Dogs and Ginny laughed on purpose saying, "Sounds like you're roasting the family pet."

Marie said, "I see your point; different countries, different expressions."

Hermione said, "I'm Muggle born; that means my parents aren't magical; can you get and send letters through Muggle mail? The states are too far for an owl to fly.

The Americans all said they could use No-Maj mail, their term for Muggle, so Hermione got their addresses and gave hers. She promised to write them and they all promised to write her.

Harry declined the food and drinks saying Mr. Weasley would be waiting for them to get back.

They got to the water tap and were in line when a group of giggly girls who seemed to be a few years older than the British teens came behind them. Ginny and Hermione were talking about the Americans and if the James Potter the girl mentioned could possible be a distant relative of Harry.

Ron and Harry were talking about the upcoming match when one of the giggling girls went up to Harry and said, "Bonjour, jem'appelle Jennet. Comment vous applelez-vous.

Harry said, "I don't understand."

Hermione said, "She said her name is Jennet and wants to know your name."

Hermione turned to the girl and said, "IIa dit qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter."

The girl pointed at Harry and started a rapid monolog in French to the other girls.

Hermione said, "They're from Beauxbatons Magic Academy somewhere near Marseille; see the crossed wands and stars pin each of them are wearing on their blouses."

Harry said, "Hermione, I didn't know you could speak French."

She said, "My parents started me in French lessons when I was five. They liked to summer vacation on the French Riviera and thought I should be able to get along when we were there."

Harry asked, "What's that girl carrying on about?"

Hermione said, "I'm only catching parts; I stopped classes when I came to Hogwarts and haven't been to France in five years. She's telling the others about you; apparently you're in their text books to.

Jennet turned back to Harry and spouted a long stream of French at him. Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged. Hermione said, "She said something about you coming back to her tent to meet her family and have a meal with them. I missed some entire sentences; she speaks so fast."

Harry was about to tell Hermione to tell the girl no thanks when Ginny said, "Hermione tell that French floozy that Harry is my boyfriend and if she doesn't want to see the Quidditch match from the hospital she better back off."

The French girl either understood a little English or she picked up Ginny's attitude; because she turned to Hermione and let loose another stream of French that ended with," La petite fille arrogante pense qu'il la voudreit comme une petite amie."

Ginny asked, "Hermione, what did the floozy say?"

Hermione didn't answer Ginny; but turned to Harry and said, "We better get the water and go back to our campsite before there's trouble."

Ron, who saw how Ginny was reacting to the French girls, had already filled their containers while the incident was going on. He said, "Yeah, lets go Harry; we don't want to start an international row."

But Ginny said quite loudly, "Hermione, tell me what that tramp said right now. I've been practicing some new hexes over the summer and I'm itching to try them out."

Ginny pulled her wand and Harry jumped between her and the French girl Jennet. He said, "Ginny, I'm not going anywhere with any girl except you; so please don't hex her.

Hermione tell those girls they better leave now."

Hermione said, "La petite fille est folle et va te faire mal. Nous ne pouvons pas la controller."

When Ginny tried to get around Harry waving her wand; the French girls backed off. They were shaking their heads as they turned and walked away.

On the way back to the campsite Harry asked Hermione, "Tell me what was actually said back there; I swear I won't tell Ginny." He put up his mental wall to keep Ginny from hearing.

Hermione said, "Jennet said Ginny was an arrogant little thing to think that you would want her as a girlfriend. When they wouldn't go I told them Ginny was crazy and she would hurt them badly because we couldn't control her."

Harry laughed, "Well they were wrong about me not wanting Ginny as my girlfriend; but you were also wrong about what would have happened if they didn't leave."

Hermione said, "What do you mean I was wrong Harry, and what are you going to do about Ginny's temper? Someday she will hex someone and get in major trouble."

Harry said, "Ginny only actually loses her temper if she thinks someone is trying to hurt me or her. She's fancied me for a long time and doesn't like other girls flirting with me.

She was only putting on a show to scare away those French girls; I've seen her do it before when a girl at Hogwarts got more friendly with me than Ginny thought was appropriate. I could tell she wasn't serious because she drew her wand.

If she was really angry, she would have hexed that girl wandless and would have done it before I could have stopped her. Also, I could sense she was trying not to laugh as she was doing it.

Ginny found out when she was young that most of the time she could get her way with her brothers by tickling them; if that didn't work, she would throw a temper tantrum to get what she wanted.

I've talked to all the boys and they all told me they're not actually that ticklish. They all dote on Ginny as their only sister so they generally let her have her way; even Ron does it. I guess for the past year I have to; but we all know Ginny isn't going to hurt anyone; her temper is just an act to get her way.

Before you say something about us letting her have her way all the time; realize Ginny is really smart like you. Where you use logic and arguments to get people to do what you think is best; she manipulates them emotionally.

But she never does it to use people in a bad way; she almost always knows what's right like you do. You're both are about trying to get people to do what's best; but you do it in different ways. That's why I almost always do what the two of you want; like having my Firebolt checked.

Believe me Hermione, she was totally in control; and I'm going to make her pay for putting on that show by teasing her later. Watch and you'll see."

Mr. Weasley had insisted on starting a fire with matches instead of magic and had used up almost the entire box. Harry helped him but it took more than an hour before the fire was right to cook over.

As they were waiting for the food Mr. Weasley introduced them to a number of ministry officials that were passing their site. They met Ludo Bagman, head of Magical Sports and Games, the man who got Mr. Weasley the tickets to the match. Barty Crouch, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation whom Percy worked for stopped by, he seemed to be a stiff, but well dressed wizard.

The Minister of Magic also stopped and said hello to Harry; but the others, not having met the minister before, all avoided talking to him.

When it got dark they all headed to the Quidditch pitch for the match. The stadium was huge and their tickets were in the top box which had two row of ten seats each. The Weasley tickets were for the first row; and Ginny sat in the end seat with Harry next to her, then Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley at the other end.

The second row end seat was empty but the second seat right behind Harry was occupied by a House Elf that Harry at first thought was Dobby; but it turned out her name was Winky. She said she was saving the empty seat for her master; which Hermione thought was odd because all the seats in the box were reserved seating anyway.

Behind Hermione was Mr. Malfoy, then Draco, then Mrs. Malfoy. The next four seats were filled by Bulgarian officials and the last seat by Ludo Bagman who was acting as announcer for the match.

The match was spectacular. Everyone rooted for Ireland; but they all admired the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum; he was only seventeen years old, but considered the best Seeker in the world. In an unusual twist, Krum caught the Snitch for Bulgaria; but Ireland ended up winning the match.


	15. Chapter 15 - Post Cup

Chapter XV – Post Quidditch World Cup

They all returned to their tent talking about the match and the spectacular catch Krum made to get the Snitch.

Harry set up a mental wall so Ginny wouldn't know what he was planning; then poked Hermione under the table and whispered, "Follow my lead."

Out loud he said, "Well, it's after ten and I have to get going now, those French girls we met invited me to an after match party."

When everyone looked at him, Harry winked in the direction of Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie so Ginny couldn't see.

Then he said, "Any of you guys want to come, they said there are twenty girls and I should bring other guys; I don't mean you Mr. Weasley, I know you don't want to go."

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "When did they ask you to a party?"

Hermione said, "Before you chased them away; I told Harry what they said on the way back here. In France parties go all night, so Harry, you better be back in the morning in time to catch the Portkey back to the Burrow."

Now Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie realized what the wink meant and what Harry was doing; Harry could see they were suppressing their laughter.

Fred and George however said, "Are these French birds cute?"

Harry said, "Well we only saw eight of them but those eight were the cutest, right Ron, you were checking them out."

Ron turned red, hesitated, and said, "They were hot, but that one girl Jennet was only interested in you Harry; are you sure they invited all of us guys?"

Harry said, "That's what Hermione told me; so you want to go to Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione who glared back at him. Finally he said, "No, I have something to ask Hermione about classes this year and now looks like a good time to talk with her."

Harry stood up as if to leave and said, "Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, you guys coming?"

Before they could answer, Ginny said, "Harry James Potter, you take one step out of this tent and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Harry wanted to laugh so much it was hard for him to say, "What Ginny, do you want to go to the party to; I don't think those French girls want any British girls to come. Hermione did the French girls say I could bring other girls, or just guys?"

After Harry took two steps toward the door, Ginny stood, pointed at Harry, and without her saying a word, he suddenly fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Through his laughter, he squeaked out, "Okay, okay, stop I give up."

Ginny walked to Harry and he got up and said, "Did you really think I was going to leave you to be with those French girls?"

By now Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were roaring; and before Ginny could answer Harry, Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, great joke; but I can't tell who it was on, Ginny or you."

George said, "You mean there aren't any French girls?"

Harry said, "The girls are real; only there's no party."

Ginny said, "You were teasing me; and the rest of you were in on it. Just wait Mr. Potter, just you wait; and I won't forget about the rest of you either."

Everyone was talking over each other trying to deny they were part of Harry joke before Ginny did something to them. Finally, Harry said, "None of them were in on it; though Ron's comment about Jennet made it seem he was."

Ginny said, "Hermione had to be in with you."

Harry said, "I only asked her to follow my lead, she didn't know ahead of time what I was going to do."

Ginny said, "Well I guess after seeing the look on her face when Ron said the French girls were hot; she's already suffered enough."

Bill asked, "Harry, Ginny, can I talk with you in private."

Harry looked at Bill and said, "Sure, Let's go outside."

When they got outside, Bill said, "Ginny used the tickling charm on you, right?"

Harry said, "Yeah, she's been doing it since we've been together."

Bill asked, "How long has she been doing it non-verbally and without using her wand?"

Ginny said, "Bloody hell Harry, you got me going about those French girls and I didn't think about what I was doing. I'm sorry."

He said, "Forget it Ginny, nobody but Bill noticed, not even your father."

Bill said, "Harry, I suppose you can also do non-verbal magic without holding your wand?"

Harry said, "Yeah."

Bill said, "For Merlin's sake Harry, Ginny just finished her second year and you your third year. How did you two learn to do things way past NEWT's level, and why are you doing it? "

Harry started, "Last year we spent a lot of time with Professor Lupin learning the Patronus charm."

But Bill interrupted with, "You can both make a Patronus?"

Ginny said, "Yes, we make matching red deer, I make a Hind and Harry a Stag."

Bill shook his head and said, "You both make a corporeal Patronus?"

Harry answered, "Yes, Lupin sort of told us that for me to face Voldemort and win; I'd have to be able to do advanced magic like non-verbal and wand less magic. So we've been working hard, training and practicing all year.

The non-verbal wasn't as hard as it sounded when Professor Lupin first mentioned it, all you have to do is concentrate; but the magic without drawing your wand is really hard. We could only do certain simple spells like Rictusempra at first; but we're both getting better at it and now we can do every spell we know."

Bill said, "And Lupin taught you all this?"

Harry thought to Ginny, "Should we tell him about our bond?"

Ginny thought back, "I trust Bill, but too many people already know; Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and I guess Dumbledore since he took all the Soul Bond books from the library. Let's wait and see how things develop now that we're able to touch again."

Harry answered, "Well, he taught us a lot; but we've spent a lot of time in the library looking through all the grade level Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration books."

Ginny picked up with, "We worked our way through each grade level. We also run every morning, lift weights each night and practice non-verbal and wand less spells when there's time. I've been working all summer; but Harry couldn't practice any magic at his aunt's house so he's fallen a little behind.

This year we want to start working on apparating and becoming Animagi like Harry's father was. We had to use Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak the books about Animagi out of the restricted section so we could read them over the summer."

Bill looked at her for a long time before saying, "Are you two crazy? My parents have written me about Ron and Ginny getting hurt by some odd events at Hogwarts over the past three years; but Harry, are you telling you think all this extra work is necessary because you actually believe Voldemort is going to come after you again?"

Harry said, "Voldemort came after me three times in the past three years; and I barely managed to escape. I'm sure he'll be back again and I need to be ready."

Ginny added, "Me to, I was hurt when Voldemort possessed me my entire first year. I'd be dead if Harry didn't come to save me and destroy that part of Tom. Next time I'm going to give him a better fight."

Bill asked, "Tom, who's Tom?"

Ginny said, "Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name; he started calling himself Voldemort when he was still a student at Hogwarts."

Bill looked at both of them and said, "Is all this stuff you've told me is true? You're not just putting me on?"

Ginny nodded and Harry said, "Every word is the truth Bill."

Bill said, "Then you both better keep working hard. Ginny, please write me and let me know how you're doing; and if there's anything I can do to help, just ask.

Now we better go in, it's getting late."

They talked until it was after midnight then the girls went to sleep in their tent, which was set up next to the larger boy's tent.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Mr. Weasley took Harry aside and said, "Molly told me she's seen Ginny doing non-verbal spells all summer; but when did you two start doing wandless magic? Neither Molly nor I could ever get it right."

Harry said, "Oh, you noticed; Bill did to."

He gave Mr. Weasley the same explanation they gave to Bill. When Harry finished, Mr. Weasley said, "What you two are doing is way beyond your years and I understand why you're doing it; but I have to warn you, powerful magic like that is hard to keep under control.

If you're threatened, or when you get scared or angry, because you don't have to take time to draw a wand, it's easy to react without thinking and cast a spell that is so powerful you hurt someone seriously. You two have to be very careful about that sort of thing or you may regret a rash action for the rest of your life.

Now that the serious part of this talk is over, I also want to ask, do you know what could have happened to you by teasing Ginny like that?"

Harry said, "We always tease each other; I love it, she makes me laugh."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and said, "Did you aunt or uncle ever drop you on your head when you were a baby? Ginny is very much like Molly and I don't think you understand what that means."

Harry said, "It means I love her as much as you love Mrs. Weasley; and I hope we'll be as happy together as you are."

Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "You're a smart boy Harry; and welcome to the Weasley family."

They hadn't been asleep that long when a distant noise woke Harry. It was different from the noise the Irish had been making during their celebration. This noise sounded ominous; the noise of a riot. Seconds later Mr. Weasley was yelling, "Get up, hurry ever body get up."

Through the tent material Harry could see flickering light from a large fire; suddenly the light got much brighter and a second later a bang from an explosion shook the tent.

Mr. Weasley said, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, come with me to help the ministry officials. George, Fred, you're responsible for Ginny and the others; hide in the woods until this is over. Ron, Harry, hurry and dress; I'll wake the girls.

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry met the girls outside their tent and started down the path between the tents in the direction away from the trouble. They had gone a few hundred feet and reached a crossing path on which a group of students were running toward them. They turned out to be some of the American students they met earlier that day; and following the Americans were some of the French girls.

The American named Tony said, "What the hell is going on? We got invited to a victory celebration one of the Irish guys was having; and we were all having a great time when all those explosions and fires started nearby. The Irish kid's father yelled for everyone to run and get some place safe.

These French girls were at the party to. We got them to leave with us; but none of us understand a word they're saying."

Fred said, "Harry, you mean there really was a party with the French girls and you didn't take us?"

Harry said, "Not now Fred. Hermione, find out what those girls are saying."

Hermione turned to Jennet who seemed to be leading the French girls and said, "Suivez-nous et nous vous emmènerons dans un endroit sûr." (Follow us and we'll get you somewhere safe)

Jennet replied, "Nous devons trouver Madame Maxime." (We must find Madam Maxime)

Hermione said, "Vous pouvez trouver Madame Maxime plus tard quand c'est sûr." (You can find Madame Maxime later when it's safe.)

Jennet nodded and turned to the other girls relaying what Hermione had said.

They were about to start moving toward the woods when two men in black robes and masks over their faces came from the same direction the American and French students had. One of the men said, "There's them dirty foreigners; lets teach them to stay in their own country."

The men pointed their wands at the group and both yelled, "Crucio."

One of the American boys and one French girl fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Harry reached in his pocket for his wand; but it was gone. He pointed his arm at one of the men and thought, "Expelliarmus," but nothing happened. As he bent down to search around on the ground for his wand, he heard Ron and Hermione both say, "Expelliarmus"; which was followed by two loud clangs as the spells bounced off the men's shield charms.

Harry thought, "Well, even if it didn't disarm them, at least it forced the men to put up shield charms and stop torturing those students."

Ron and Hermione fired another spell each, and the men seemed to be surprised and angry that students would have the nerve to use spells and respond to their attack. One of the men pointed his wand into the group and yelled, "Avada Kadavra", the killing curse.

Fortunately, all the student had fallen to the ground in fear of being caught in the crossfire between the men and Ron and Hermione's spells and the curse went over their heads.

Harry was starting to get up when he heard Ginny shout, "Bombarda." She had her wand pointed at the ground near the feet of the man that shot the killing curse and the explosion threw the man back causing him to lose his wand.

The second man shot another killing curse, this time at Ginny; but it missed, and when the man turned to check on his friend Ginny pointed her wand at him and yelled, "Viscera expellium."

Harry sensed mentally what curse she was thinking of, but was to slow to yelled, "No Ginny." He recognized the curse as one Ginny had learned from Tom Riddle; but he wasn't fast enough to tell her not to use it.

It was too late, the man's body seemed to explode; blood and bits of his organs shot all over the ground and nearby tents, some splattering on the students who were still lying down to avoid the fighting.

The man who had been thrown to the ground got up still stunned by the explosion and, seeing what happened to his friend, and since he couldn't find his wand in the dark, he staggered back the way he had come.

Harry got up and put his arm around Ginny; she was shaking and in the light from the fires he could see tears on her cheeks. "It will be alright;" he said, "he was trying to kill us, you had to stop him."

She said between sobs, "I knew in my mind the description of what the spell did; but I never imagined it would be like that. It was the worst spell Tom taught me. When we thought Sirius was trying to kill you; it was the one I planned to use on him.

When the first man cast the killing curse, it was the first curse that came to my mind. But I didn't really want to use it, and then I thought of Bombarda just to knock him over. When the second man shot the killing curse right at me; I just reacted with that horrible spell without thinking."

The French girls like everyone else had blood and bits of the man who exploded all over them; Jennet stood up and said to the other, "La petite tête rouge est folle. Sortons d'elle avant qu'elle ne tue l'un d'entre nous." ( The little red headed girl is crazy. Let's get out of here before she kills one of us. ) The French girls followed Jennet in the opposite direction from which they came.

George said, "Ginny, what the bloody hell did you do to that guy?"

Ginny answered, "It's a spell I learned from Tom Riddle; I didn't mean to use it, but I just reacted by instinct. I didn't want to wait for one of them to cast the killing curse at us again. We were lucky none of us were killed by the first two curses."

Harry said, "Guys, we have to get out of here; that man might come back with friends. Besides, I can't find my wand; I must have dropped it somewhere between here and the tent. I can't help defend us and don't feel safe without it; especially after what just happened."

George said, "Well you won't find your wand in the dark; but you're right about getting out of here."

They started walking again and Fred said, "You can look for your wand later when it's safe; maybe you dropped it in the tent when you were dressing."

One of the Americans said, "You guys look like you can defend yourselves, mind if we stick with you? Those French girls must be stupid taking off on their own."

After the man exploded, Hermione turned to check on Ginny, but seeing Harry was already holding and talking to her, Hermione continued walking as she began using the cleaning charms Scourgify and Tergeo to remove blood and bits of the man from herself.

When she heard what Tony said, she responded, "Maybe they just didn't like getting covered in blood; its happened to us so many times in the past three years, we've sort of got used to it."

They reached the woods and were looking for a spot to settle in and hide until the rioting in camp was over when a voice said, "Well, if it isn't the hairy Mudblood and the Weasel family. I suppose you're hiding while your looser father tries to help the ministry stop the riot?"

Hermione answered with, "And I suppose Malfoy, that your looser father is helping his friends start the riot."

Malfoy laughed and said, "If he was, I'd be pretty stupid to admit it to you."

Tony said, "Hermione, who is this idiot? And why do you let him call you names?"

Malfoy pulled his wand as she answered, "He's just a stuck up git that goes to our school. His father is rich and has a lot of influence with the Minister of Magic; so he knows if we do anything to him we'll get into trouble."

Tony said, "I'm American, I don't care about your Minister of Magic."

Tony already had his wand out and he pointed it at Malfoy and said, "Hominium transgendum." before Malfoy could react.

Malfoy's body bent forward, hair grew from his face and the back of his hands, his forehead receded and his chin protruded. In seconds he became half human half monkey."

Tony said, "Go tell your loser father he'll have to complain to the American Secretary of Magic; because your Minister of Magic won't do you any good this time."

Malfoy shuffled off in a sort of wobbling gait.

They settled in a small clearing waiting until it was safe. Harry took the time to say, "Everyone, it would be best if nobody said anything about the curse Ginny used on that guy. I'm not sure it's punishable by jail time; but I am sure it wouldn't do her any good if ministry officials found out she used it." Then he went back to comforting her.

Marie said, "She may have saved our lives; we won't say anything to cause her trouble."

Just then, a deep voice came from between some trees nearby; it said, "Morsmordre."

A greenish figure of a skull with a snake for a tongue rose from those trees getting larger as it got higher in the sky. From the camp the noise got ten times as loud. The loud popping sounds of many people disapparating was heard; then the noise died out completely.

Tony said, "What is that thing; some type of British police signal?"

Hermione said, "Not the police; it's the Dark Mark. It's the signal Voldemort used when he killed somebody."

Tony said, "I thought Harry killed Voldemort years ago."

Harry said, "After he attacked me, Voldemort disappeared; nobody really knows what happened, but he's not dead. He tried to kill me three times in the past three years; maybe he's around again."

Harry just finished speaking when about twenty people apparated into the clearing and surrounded the teens. All these people had wands out and pointed toward the teens huddled in the center of the clearing.

Harry yelled, "Everyone down."

Stunner spells flew from the surrounding wands; most went over their heads; but one American boy whose name Harry didn't know was hit."

When the stunners passed near them; Ginny stopped shaking and got to her knees. She started shooting "Bombarda" as rapidly as she could in random directions causing explosions near the people who apparated in. Fred and George began firing stunners; and three of the Americans joined in with spells Harry never heard before.

More stunners were fired in at them from the surrounding people and then one of the men with a deep slow voice yelled, "Everyone cease fire, cease fire."

All the casting of spells stopped and the voice called, "We are Ministry of Magic Aurors; throw your wands down and surrender or we will be forced to use more serious and dangerous spells."

Harry yelled back, "I'm Harry Potter; we were attacked a few minutes ago by men who used the Cruciatus curse on two of us and tried to hit us with the killing curse. How do we know you are really from the ministry?"

Another voice yelled, "Harry, I recognize your voice; this is Mr. Diggory, Cedric's father. We came here together yesterday by Portkey. Do you recognize my voice?"

Hermione said, "I recognize him Harry; it is Mr. Diggory."

Harry yelled, "We recognize you Mr. Diggory; come in alone and you'll see who we are. We won't fire at you."

Mr. Diggory walked over, looked at the teens and yelled back, "Everyone, put your wands away; it is Harry Potter and his friends."

The Aurors moved in and the teens stood up.

Now that the danger was over Harry could feel Ginny start shaking and sobbing again. Harry knew that reaction; the same thing happened with him. When in danger, he acted to defend himself without thinking, without fear; then after he was safe, the fear returned and he would shake and feel like he was going to pass out.

The one American who had been hit by the stunner was still down. A tall black man pointed his wand at the unconscious boy and said, "Enervate". The boy stirred; but the man said in that slow deep voice, "Don't try and get up until your mind clears."

A man Harry recognized as Barty Crouch said, "Which one of you did it? Who cast it?"

Harry said, "Who cast what? Spells were being cast all over the place."

The black man said, "I'm Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mr. Crouch is asking about the Dark Mark. Casting it is against the law; and when we saw it appear from this area; we came to arrest whoever cast it."

Hermione pointed and said, "It rose from near those trees; we heard a man's voice cast it."

Mr. Diggory said, "Whoever cast it is probably gone."

Kingsley said, "Maybe not; some of our stunners pass through there; with some luck we may have hit him."

Mr. Diggory went over and moments later came back carrying an elf. It turned out to be Winky, Mr. Crouch's house elf. Diggory said, "She must have cast the dark Mark."

Hermione said, "No, I tell you it was a man's voice; Winky has a high squeaky voice."

Mr. Crouch went into the trees and moments later came out and said, "If there was a man there he's gone now."

Just then, Mr. Weasley came walking in and asked, "Do any of you Aurors know anything about a Death Eater killed in the tent area by what looks to be the Entrail expelling curse?"

Before anyone could answer, Mr. Weasley noticed the teens and asked, "Fred, George, why haven't you taken everyone back to the tents now that things have calmed down?"

Kingsley said, "Arthur, haven't you seen the Dark Mark?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Of course I saw it; that's what broke up the riot. When the Death Eaters saw it they all disapparated. What does that have to do with my children?"

Kingsley said, "They were here where the mark originated. Before we knew who they were; we thought one of them had cast it and were questioning them."

Mr. Weasley asked, "Did you catch the Death Eater that cast it?"

Kingsley said, "No, all we found was Barty Crouch's house elf."

Mr. Weasley said, "An elf couldn't cast the spell; you need a wand."

Mr. Diggory spoke up with, "The elf had a wand; which is illegal in itself, only humans are allowed to carry wands."

Kingsley asked, "Where would an elf even get a wand." He pointed his wand at Winky and said, "Enervate".

Winky stirred and Mr. Diggory said, "Elf, where did you get this wand?"

When he held out the wand; Harry said, "That's my wand!"

Everyone close looked at Harry. He took his wand from Mr. Diggory and said, "I discovered that I lost it after we were attacked by those two men who used the Cruciatus curse on a boy and girl in our group."

Mr. Weasley shouted, "They used the Cruciatus curse on my children?"

Harry answered, "No, it was on one of these American boys; and a French girl that we met on the way here."

Kingsley said, "Tell us exactly what happened."

Harry related most of the story with Tony adding in what happened to the Americans and French girls at the party. To avoid saying it was Ginny, Harry ended by saying, "Then somebody cast a curse at one of men and he exploded."

Mr. Weasley said, "Kingsley, you know how to find me and my children; it's late, can I take them back to our tent now?"

Kingsley said, "Go ahead Arthur; but I will need to ask them more questions later."

When they were back to the tent, they found Bill, Charlie, and Percy tending to several cuts they received in the riot. Mr. Weasley said, "I have a number of questions for you lot; but it's too late now. Get some sleep and I'll arrange for an early Portkey home.

Ginny said, "I'm staying in this tent with Harry."

She hadn't said a word up till then, and was still shaking and holding Harry's hand. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley who nodded at him. Then Harry led Ginny to the bunk where he had been sleeping.

Mr. Weasley said, "Hermione, if you don't mind; I think it would be best for you to stay in here to. I'll be up all night so you can use the bottom bunk on that side where Bill, Charlie, and Percy are."

Hermione said, "I don't mind; in fact I'd be grateful not to be alone."

It was already after three o'clock, and they didn't want to keep the others awake and they needed sleep themselves. Harry said, "Ginny I know we need to talk; but not now." She agreed, so they just cuddled until they fell asleep.

Mr. Weasley woke them at six; he said, "Our Portkey leaves at seven. Everyone get dressed, we'll have to pack up the tent and leave here by six-thirty to make it to the Portkey. We'll eat when we get home."

They arrived in sight of the Burrow a few minutes after eight to find Mrs. Weasley standing near the road. When she saw them, she ran and hugged all of them in turn saying, "When I heard the news all I could think of was that it wasn't one of you that was killed."

Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, you can see we're all fine. However, we're all hungry to and I'll have to go into the ministry. I'll have to file a report on what I saw and did; Percy, you better come to."

After breakfast, all the teens went to get a couple hours sleep. When Hermione saw Harry go into Ginny's room with her, without a word she went up to Ron's room and got into Harry's bed.

Ron said, "I suppose Harry is with Ginny."

Hermione said, "Yes, and after what happened I guess they'll be sleeping together again for some time."

Ron said, "Yeah, probably; I may have nightmares to after seeing what happened to that man. Let's try and get a few hours sleep."

He rolled facing away from Hermione but then he heard her say, "Me too."

Seconds later, he felt her crawl into bed with him. He rolled over wrapped his arms around her and they were both asleep in a minute.

At his office in the ministry, Mr. Weasley was sitting and organizing his thoughts about the events of last night. After a half hour, he had just started to write a report, when Kingsley Shackelbolt came in.

Kingsley said, "Arthur, I'll have to interview your children about last night. After you took them back to your tent, I sent teams to investigate the killing of that Death Eater you mentioned. You children's description came up in all the witness statements."

Mr. Weasley said, "When do you want me to bring them in?"

Kingsley said, "Perhaps, considering their ages, it would be best if I went to the Burrow instead."

Mr. Weasley said, "I'll owl Molly; what time should I tell her you'll be there?"

Kingsley said, "After lunch; say one o'clock."

Mr. Weasley sent an owl right off letting Molly know. When the owl arrived, Mrs. Weasley became worried; why would an Auror want to question her children?

She told everyone as they woke from their nap; but at noon, Ginny and Harry still hadn't come down to the kitchen. She said, Ron, Hermione, go wake them so they can eat before the Auror arrives.

Ron said, "Harry is in Ginny's room; I'll wake both of them."

A minute later, he was back and said, "They're not there."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Everyone, look around the house and yard for them."

Bill said, "Charlie and I will take brooms and look farther out in case they went for a walk."

After a half an hour of lying on Ginny's bed, Ginny said, "I can't sleep; I'm going for a walk."

Harry said, "I'll come along; we need to talk and walking will give us some time."

They walked for about an hour. It was the opposite of the walk they had coming back from Hogsmeade after Harry learned about Sirius being his godfather; this time Harry did all the talking and Ginny said almost nothing.

He told her using the Entrail-expelling curse was the only option she had; that the Death Eaters were trying to kill them and had to be stopped. He said if she hadn't done it she, or he, or one of her brothers, or one of the others with them might be dead.

Gradually Ginny stopped sulking and admitted he was right; but they agreed they would never use that curse again. They also decided they had to begin looking for new spells; spells which could stop their enemies and protect themselves without killing.

By then they had reached the pond near the edge of the Burrow's property. Ginny said, "I feel like a swim; I feel like I need to wash the memory of that curse from my mind."

Harry said, "We don't have swimsuits; and I don't know how to swim in any case."

She looked at him with disbelief and said, "You're fourteen years old; how can you not know how to swim?"

He answered, "You know my relatives never took me anywhere; and that includes swimming."

She asked, "Didn't your town have a swimming pool?"

Harry said, "Yes, but I couldn't go there; my cousin and his friends would have drowned me."

She said, "Well, its time you learn to swim."

She sat in the grass and took off her trainers and socks. When Harry just stood there she said, "Sit down and undress; or do I have to tickle you first?"

Harry sat, took off his trainers and socks. By then Ginny had pulled her tee over her head and slid her jeans off; she was at the edge of the pond in just her knickers and bra.

Harry took off his tee and jeans and joined her in his knickers. She took his hand and led him in waist deep. "Did you ever see someone swimming?" she asked.

He said, "Of course, I know the general idea; use your hands to pull yourself through the water, kick with your feet, and of course, keep your head above water."

She said, "Lay down in the water; I'll hold you up with my arms under your stomach while you practice. "

After a few minutes she began walking him forward through the water and lowering her arms so she supported less and less of his weight. After another few minutes, she let go and he slowly swam off. All the running and weight lifting had him in good shape so he did fairly well getting through the water.

Fifteen minutes after starting Ginny said, "See, you could swim all along; now let's swim over to the deep end and have some fun with the rope swing."

On the far bank, Ginny was holding a rope tied to a Willow branch. She said, "Now watch; all you have to do is take a couple of steps back and lift your feet. Remember to let go over the water or you'll swing back and maybe smack into the tree."

She lifted her feet and the rope carried her out. As she reached the end of the arc, she bent at the waist bringing her feet over her head; then let go of the rope and straightened out at the waist. She was head down and feet up in mid air; she pointed her hands down sliding into the water with hardly a splash.

When she surfaced she yelled, "Okay, now you do it."

Harry swung out, but when he let go of the rope he turned completely over and landed flat on his stomach hitting the water with a great splash. When he surfaced, she was roaring with laughter and he said, "You did that on purpose; you knew I'd land like that."

She said, "Of course I knew; I needed a laugh and I never saw anything as funny as your face when you realized you were going to hit the water like that. Now we're even for you teasing me last night about those French floozies."

He said, "On no, that landing still stings and I'll get you for that."

He swung his arm and hit the surface splashing water in her face. She splashed back; then he did it again. She took a deep breath and went under; suddenly he felt her grab his feet and yank him under.

They played about it the water until they heard a voice yell, "Oi, what are you up to. I hope you two aren't starkers; mom will go around the twist."

They looked up and saw Charlie on a Broom. Ginny yelled, "It's none of your business if we're starkers; and what we're doing is obvious, I'm trying to drown Harry." She put her hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him under.

Charlie yelled down, "Well stop it; an Auror is coming to question all of us, and if you drown Harry the Auror won't like it. Now get dressed and come home."

Charlie flew off in the direction of the Burrow; and Ginny and Harry swam to the bank where they left their clothes, dressed, and headed back home.


	16. Chapter 16 - Back to School

Chapter XVI – Back to School

When they got back to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley looked at them and asked, "Where did you two get to?"

Ginny said, "We just fancied a walk. Charlie found us and told us to come back because an Auror will be here soon to question us. Do you know which Auror?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "I imagine it must be Kingsley Shackelbolt; he's a friend of your father and the only one nice enough to come here. Any of the others would make you lot go to the ministry."

Charlie said, "Maybe they just don't want the Daily Prophet to see them hauling Harry Potter in for questioning."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Perhaps. So Ginny, you and Harry were walking; not swimming in the pond. Then both of you better change before the Auror thinks he scared you into wetting your pants."

When they looked down they saw, not having a towel to dry off, their wet knickers had soaked through leaving wet spots on their jeans. Ginny's wet bra had also soaked through leaving two wet spots on her tee.

Everyone but Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry, started laughing. The two of them, bright red in the face, hurried up stairs to change.

When they got back down, they found Mr. Weasley had arrived with Kingsley Shackelbolt; and they got their first good look at the tall black Auror. Mr. Weasley said, "Auror Shackelbolt needs information about last night and will question all of you, one at a time."

Kingsley said, "Why don't we start from oldest to youngest." He walked over to Bill and extended his hand saying, "William right, we met a few years ago; you were still at Hogwarts. Your father says you're a curse breaker with Gringotts now."

Bill said, "Yes, I remember you. I am with Gringotts; but I'm stationed in Egypt for the past three years. Maybe we should go into the sitting room where we'll have some privacy."

Harry and Ginny were mentally discussing what the Auror might ask; and agreed not to mention that Ginny cast the curse that killed the Death Eater.

Ten minutes later Bill came back to the kitchen and said, "Charlie, you're next."

When Charlie left several people asked at the same time, "Bill, what did he ask?"

Bill said, "Just general questions about the riot; did I see anyone I recognized among the rioters, did I see anyone get hurt, do I think the ministry people acted properly; that sort of thing.

Charlie was also back in ten minutes when asked he had the same answer Bill gave; "He only asked general questions about the riot."

Bill and Charlie went to their rooms to pack because they both had to leave and get back to work. Since Percy was still at work, George went in with Kingsley. He was gone more than twice as long and when he came back and Fred went in, again people asked what Kingsley had asked about.

George said, "He warned me that I can't talk about it; he said he doesn't want you lot to have time to put together a story."

Ginny thought to Harry, "Why did he keep George so much longer that Bill or Charlie. And they told us what they were asked; now George was told not to tell us."

Harry thought back to her, "I don't know why, but just remember, don't admit it was you that cursed the Death Eater."

Mrs. Weasley said, "That sounds like he's going to accuse someone of a crime; how dare he think my children would…"

Mr. Weasley interrupted her, "Dear, there is a procedure to follow; it doesn't mean Kingsley suspects any of the children of doing anything wrong. After all they are the closest witnesses to see the Dark Mark being cast. I'm sure the ministry just doesn't want the Prophet to print that anyone was given special treatment or that the Auror didn't follow proper procedure."

Fred returned after another twenty minutes and said, "Hermione, you're next oldest."

Hermione was gone nearly forty minutes and when she returned to the kitchen she had a worried look on her face. She said, "Ron you're next."

Ron was also gone nearly forty minutes. Ginny and Harry were getting nervous about how long he was gone and just as they started think talking about it, Ron returned.

Harry went in with Kingsley; and he kept his mind open so Ginny could hear the entire interrogation. Kingsley stood up and extended his hand saying, "Mr. Potter, I've have of course heard much about you; and I'm pleased to finally meet you. Have a seat, I have many questions about last night's events that I need answers to; and your friends don't seem to want to help."

Harry said cautiously, "I don't quite understand your meaning; why do you think Hermione and the Weasleys don't want to help you?"

Kingsley gave a little laugh and said, "When you ask someone a question and they talk for five minutes about something else; it's pretty obvious they don't want to answer. Bill and Charlie Weasley admitted they were not with you others at the time; but the last four of your friends did an excellent job of changing the subject. That makes me suspect they are protecting themselves or one of their friends.

Now let's see about you Mr. Potter; tell me what you know about a Death Eater being killed by the Entrail-expelling curse last night."

Harry felt Ginny's nervousness increase and before he answered Kingsley, he thought to Ginny, "I won't let him learn that it was you that cast that curse."

Then out loud, he said, "What's a Death Eater; I never heard that term before?"

Kingsley smiled and said, "Death Eater is the name Voldemort's followers call themselves; and you heard it several times last night."

Harry thought for a few seconds and said, "Last night was very confusing; could you remind me about when last night I supposedly heard that term Death Eater."

Kingsley said, "You're almost as good as Miss Granger was at changing the subject. She tried to get me to talk about the book _**The Dark Arts in Modern Magic**_ because it was the first book to use the term Death Eater. She claimed we would have to discuss what the book meant by that term before she could talk about a Death Eater being killed.

I guess I just better call Miss Weasley in, I believe she knows more about the curse that killed that Death Eater than any of you others. "

Harry felt Ginny was ready to start crying so he said, "That won't be necessary; I did it. The Death Eater fired a killing curse at us and I thought he was going to do it again so I hit him with Viscera expellium to stop him."

Ginny thought, "Harry, you can't take the blame for me."

He thought back, "I can and will, I won't let them punish you."

As Harry and Ginny went back and forth, Kingsley said, "I see; and where did you learn that curse?"

Harry had to cut off talking to Ginny so he could answer Kingsley; he said, "Uh, I think I, uh, I read about it in a book."

Kingsley said, "Go on, tell me where you got that book."

Harry said, "In the Hogwarts library; one day last year I was bored and I was reading a book I found in the library and the curse was in it."

Kingsley said, "You're a third year, correct?"

Harry said, "No I'm fourth year."

Kingsley said, "You'll be fourth year in three more days when you go back to school. When you say you found that curse in a book you were only third year. That curse hasn't been used in more than fifty years and would be found only in the restricted section at Hogwarts. So tell me how a bored third year just happened to get access to a restricted book."

Harry said, "I guess I just accidently wandered into the restricted section …."

Kingsley interrupted him with, "Please Harry, I already know it was Ginny Weasley that cast that curse. We have two witnesses, two of the French girls that were there and swore that it was, let me see." Kingsley looked at some notes and continued "They both said it was that crazy little red headed girl that killed the man.

Now I don't know that Miss Weasley is crazy, but she was the only little red headed girl there last night. I also know you couldn't have cast the curse because you didn't have your wand at the time; you said so yourself last night and I saw Mr. Diggory return it to you. So now will you tell me what happened; or must I call in Miss Weasley."

When he got his wand back last night, Harry tried casting some spells without hold it, and they worked. He concluded that he couldn't cast a spell against the Death Eaters because his wand was just too far away; but his wand was now back in its holster, so to protect Ginny, Harry said, "I tell you, I did it. I don't need a wand."

Harry held out his hand and Kingsley's wand jumped from its holster into Harry's hand. Harry said, "See, when he shot the killing curse at Ginny, I was so angry just I pointed at the Death Eater and thought, Viscera expellium. I did it, not Ginny."

From the kitchen, Ginny thought to him, "Please Harry, don't take the blame for me, you don't deserve to be punished. Let me tell him the truth."

Harry thought back to her, "Neither do you, you were just protecting all of us."

Kingsley hadn't move, but he stared at Harry who was holding the wand. Finally, Kingsley said in his deep slow voice, "Mr. Potter, taking an Auror's wand is considered the same as assaulting a ministry official. Please give it back to me and we'll forget about this."

Harry handed the wand back and said, "Sorry, but I had to prove to you that I didn't need my wand. Now you can arrest me, but don't arrest Ginny."

Kingsley asked, "How did you learn to do magic without a wand?"

Harry said, "Since last night everyone keeps asking that same question. All it takes is determination and a lot of hard work. Ginny and I have spent a large part of the past year learning to do it."

Kingsley said, "It takes more than that; you have to have a great deal of innate magical power first. And are you telling me Miss Weasley can also do magic without her wand?"

Harry said, "Yes, but that has nothing to do with last night; leave Ginny out of this."

Kingsley said, "Mr. Potter, though I'm impressed by both your skill at magic, and your devotion to Miss Weasley, I know she cast that curse. Now please tell me what actually happened because I will not accept your false confession; but I will bring Miss Weasley in and question her mercilessly if necessary to get to the truth."

In the kitchen, Ginny stood up and before her mother or father could stop her, she walked into the sitting room. She sat next to Harry, took his hand, and said, "I did it Auror Shackelbolt, Harry didn't do anything; he just said he did to protect me."

Kingsley knew something odd was going on so he asked, "Miss Weasley, how do you know what Harry said?"

Ginny realized she made a mistake and thinking quickly, she said, "I have very good hearing and you two were loud enough for me to hear what you were saying in the kitchen."

Kingsley frowned, he had put a silencing charm on the room to prevent the people in the kitchen from hearing; so now he had another mystery to solve, how did she actual know what was being said?"

He thought one mystery at a time; first, what happened last night when the Death Eater was killed. He said, "One of you has to tell me the truth about last night."

Harry told Kingsley the entire story and ended with, "But Ginny only did it to save our lives. Those two men were casting the killing curse and someone had to stop them. You can't put Ginny in Azkaban for self defense."

Kingsley said, "I hardly think the ministry will put a fourteen year old girl in Azkaban; but I still need to know where you and Ginny actually learned such a dark curse as third years. The ministry will have to do something to prevent other students your age learn such things."

Harry said, "First, Ginny just turned thirteen two weeks ago and as you said; she only second year until three days from now. As for the curse, she learned it in her first year from Voldemort."

Kingsley jerked his head and said, "What do you mean she learned it from Voldemort. He hasn't been seen since he killed your parents almost thirteen years ago."

Harry said, "Apparently the ministry doesn't know everything. He attacked me twice my first year at Hogwarts; and in my second year, he possessed Ginny to lure me to where he tried to kill me again. That was when he taught her a few dozen curses so she would have the ability to do his bidding. She resisted him as best she could; and eventually I found her and broke his hold on her.

Last year she taught the curses to me so we could defend ourselves from Sirius Black. Fortunately we never had to use it against him; but we did practice it and other such curses in case we needed them.

I know as a ministry official you're supposed to report on all of this; but what Voldemort did to her has been really hard on Ginny. This past year she has just started to recover; having to kill that man last night, even though it was self defense, has hit her hard.

If possible couldn't you leave out of your report what I just told you about me and Voldemort; and especially what he did to Ginny? If she has to go through a trial because she had to do something bad to save our lives; and the ministry forces her to relive all those memories of Voldemort, I'm not sure how she'll be able to handle it."

Kingsley could see Ginny crying softly as Harry told the story and he said, "I'll still have to talk to you Miss Weasley; I need to hear your version of the story. Do your parents know about what Harry told me? I mean both about what happened to you and how you can both do magic without your wands?"

Ginny said, "Yes, and Ron and Hermione know everything to. Dumbledore and my parents know about Voldemort possessing me; but they don't know about the magic without wands. The rest of her family knows something happened but not all the details."

Harry interrupted with, "You father knows we can do wandless magic, he noticed what you did in the tent last night just like Bill did.

Auror Shackelbolt, it would be hard on Ginny if the whole world found out and people started asking her questions."

Kingsley said, "I understand. I can't make any promises; but if all you said checks out I will do my best to keep things quiet."

Kingsley talked to Ginny for more than an hour, and had her demonstrate that she could do wandless magic. Then he talked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for another hour before leaving.

Mr. Weasley called Harry and Ginny in and said, "Kingsley said he never heard another story as bad as what happened to you and Ginny. He's going to see Dumbledore; because as an Auror, any attempt by 'You Know Who' to return is his responsibility. He'll let me know his decision of what he's going to do in two days."

The next day, after morning chores were done Ginny said, "Mother, Harry and I are going for a walk."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Well put on swimsuits and take towels with you so you don't come back with your clothes soaked through like yesterday."

Ginny said, "Don't worry mom; we planned on swimming starkers this time."

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Ginevra Weasley, you should be embarrassed say something like that! Perhaps I better come along as chaperone; what would you say to that?"

Harry said, "She wouldn't mind; you saw her naked the day she was born and many times since."

Mrs. Weasley said, "And what about you Harry; wouldn't you be embarrassed if I came as a chaperone."

Harry said, "Not at all; you said I'm like another son, and you've saw all of them naked to so why should I be different."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry Potter, I don't believe you said that; I forbid you and Ginny to swim without bathing costumes."

Ginny couldn't hold back the laughter any longer, "Oh mother, you're such an easy target."

Harry was laughing now to. He said, "Mrs. Weasley, I told you and Mr. Weasley that I would never disrespect Ginny; and that includes disrespecting you and Mr. Weasley. Over the last year, Ginny taught me the importance of laughing and to do that she teased me. Now I'm learning how to tease and make others laugh."

Ginny said, "Mom, we were only teasing you; we keep telling you that Harry and I aren't doing anything that we couldn't do in front of you and dad. Like this."

She walked over, put her arms around Harry and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around her kissing back. After twenty seconds she broke off and said, "Wow, that was the best kiss yet; we're going to have to try that more often Mr. Potter."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something; but stopped when she saw both of them smirking as they held in laughs. Finally she said, "You two just be sure that's as far as things go until you're much older."

The day before they had to return to school, Mr. Weasley came home from work and said, "Kingsley stopped in my office today and gave me an advanced copy of his report on the world cup incident.

You all can read the entire thing if you want; but essentially it says, "In the matter of a suspected Death Eater killed during the riot at the world cup:

1\. Investigation of reported witnesses disallows the statements of two French girls because they showed signs of hysteria caused by stress from the riot and because of more reliable contradicting statements from two American and six British witnesses.

2\. Because of lack of solid facts and conflicting statements from witnesses it must be conclude that an unknown individual is responsible for the death. The investigation is ended until such a time that new evidence is discovered."

Mr. Weasley said, "Kingsley is a good man; he knows keeping secret what he heard here about 'You Know Who' is not just good for our family, but it's vital to the safety of all witches and wizards.

The following day on the Hogwarts Express, the main topic was what happened at the world cup. That is until Malfoy entered their compartment with Goyle and Crabbe; he said, "I suppose Potter you plan on entering."

Harry was puzzled and said, "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

Malfoy laughed and said, "You don't know do you? With the Weasels' father and brother both working at the ministry you don't know. I guess they don't let the low level employees in on such things; my father has known for ages."

Ron was upset and said, "Malfoy either say what you want or get out of our compartment."

But Hermione wasn't looking at Ron; she was staring at Ginny as she pointed at Malfoy. Suddenly Hermione's thoughts went back to that night in the tent when Ginny pointed at Harry before putting the tickling charm on him.

Hermione didn't think Ginny was planning on tickling Malfoy; so she stood and stepped between Ginny and Malfoy. She said, "You heard Ron, Get out Malfoy and take your troll bodyguards with you."

Malfoy laughed again and said, "I'll go when I'm ready to; and I'll get even for what you did to me at the world cup."

Harry asked, "And what is it we did to you?"

Malfoy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle; apparently he hadn't told them the entire story because he said, "You know what."

Ginny said, "Maybe ape men don't have a good memory; because I recall an American boy hexing you, but I don't remember any of us doing anything."

When she said ape men; Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy. He just turned and walked out.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "I think we need to talk; but later when we're back in school and all settled in."

Harry looked at Ginny and she whispered, "I think Hermione is afraid we're going to do wandless magic in public; did you see her expression when I got angry and pointed at Malfoy Since she saw me obliviate Snape in the Shrieking Shack she's keeps warning me to be careful. She thinks we'll be in trouble if too many people find out."

Harry whispered back, "I know, and she's probably right, we should be more careful. I was surprised when she didn't say something in the tent that night; if Hermione knew Bill and your father both caught on she'd be more worried.

Later Alicia Spinnet stopped by and asked, "Ginny, have you decided if you're going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?"

Ginny said, "I don't think I will; but I would like to continue to work out with the team and act as an opponent for practice."

Alicia smiled and said, "Well, if you change your mind, tryouts should be in a few weeks."

After she left, Harry said, "Ginny, you're good; the team could use you. You should try out."

Ginny said, "I wouldn't want to knock an older girl off the team; I have four more years I can play."

Harry said, "I think you should try out; let Wood decide on the best players for the team."

She said, "No, I don't want to."

She had been sitting next to him leaning on his shoulder; but now he pushed her back on the seat and took her legs up on his lap. He pulled off one of her trainers and the sock then said, "Are you going to try out for the team or do I have to convince you."

He started tickling the bottom of her foot and she yelled, "Stop! Stop! Okay I'll tryout. Oh Harry, you promised not to let anyone know."

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were staring at the two of them. Harry said, "Ginny stepped on a thorn when we were in the woods the other day and her foot is sore. I promised not to tell Mrs. Weasley because she fusses over Ginny so much. I also promised her I would rub it; but I guess I pressed to hard."

He let her up and as she put her sock and trainer back on she said, "Wait Potter, you'll be sorry."

At the opening feast they got two surprises. The first was the new DADA teacher Ron called Mad-eye Moody for obvious reasons. Besides having a wooden leg, and scars all over his face that made him look only semi-human, he had an electric-blue artificial eye.

The magical eye constantly moved rapidly back and forth across the room independent of his real eye. Ron explained that Moody was an old friend of his father, and the scars and eye were the result of apprehending many Death Eaters during and after the war fifteen years ago. He had been the best Auror in the ministry then like Kingsley was now.

The second surprise was there would be no Quidditch this year; the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a contest among the three largest European magic schools, would be held again for the first time in two hundred years. Hogwarts was to be the host school; with students from the other two schools arriving at Halloween and staying the rest of the year for the events.

After the feast they went up to their dorms to unpack and get ready for bed. Ginny showed up at Harry's bed in her dressing gown; then slipped behind the bed curtains to put his pajama tops on while Harry and the other boys change.

When Harry got into the bed; Ginny cast the Imperturbable charm on the curtains. Then she whirled around and began tickling his stomach. As she did she said, "You promised not to tickle me in front of my brothers."

Harry was laughing; and he pulled her legs up to begin tickling her feet. She began laughing until she screamed, "Pax, Pax, I'll stop if you do."

Both settled back next to each other and Harry said, "Ron will never figure out I was tickling you. He heard my excuse of you having a thorn in your foot and went right back to telling Neville about the world cup."

Ginny said, "Hermione knew; I saw her smirk at that feeble excuse."

He said, "Do you think she's going to explain it to Ron; or are you afraid Hermione will start tickling your feet?"

She said, "That's not the point; you promised not to tickle me."

He said, "No I didn't; I promised not to tell your brothers you're ticklish. And I didn't."

She said, "Harry Potter, don't play word games with me."

She started tickling his stomach again; but instead of tickling back he rolled on top of her using his weight and strength to pin her down. He said, "You're so pretty when you pretend to be angry." Then he kissed her.

She kissed back and after a few minutes he said, "We better stop kissing and get to sleep"

She wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn't get off her and said, "Can't we kiss a little more?"

He said, "I don't want to break my promise to your mother not to go any farther than kissing; so I think we better stop now."

She could feel Harry's reaction against her through the thin fabric of their clothes and understood what it meant so she unwrapped her legs and he rolled off her. When he spooned up against her back, she could feel he was still in that condition, and also not wanting to break her promise to her parents, all she said was, "Good night."

 **But her Harry brain was celebrating. It said, "He wanted to do more than kiss; to move on to the next level in your relationship."**

 **She said, "But he didn't; he stopped."**

 **Her Harry brain said, "He will; remember you said you would go slowly and give him time. He's keeping his promise to your parents not to do more until you're both older; be happy knowing he wants a more serious relationship eventually."**

 **She said, "You're right; I'll wait for him."**

Harry's alarm went off at six and they got up to run. When they finished, showered, and got to breakfast, Hermione was waiting.

Because there were other people around and she didn't want them to understand what she was talking about, Hermione was indirect as she said, "I realized on the train that Ginny is careless about letting people see your new skill and I suspect you have to Harry. You both have to be more careful; but I want to learn how you both managed it so I can learn."

Harry answered, "It's only a matter of hard work. If you want, come with us at night when we lift weights and practice and we'll show you. We didn't ask you or anyone else because we didn't think anyone would want to put in the work necessary."

Hermione said, "Don't leave for your practice tonight without me; I have a million questions.

Hermione went that night, but when they explained about all the time they spent running, lifting, and practicing, she hesitated to give up that much time from her studying. She did go with them occasionally, but was frustrated because she didn't make much progress.

They explained that they tried for nearly a year before making much progress; so she decided she would continue until she could also do both non-verbal and wand less magic.

They ran outside the first week; but the sunrise was getting close to seven; and running around the grounds in the dark was impossible. After the first week they returned to running the seventh floor hall.

With no Quidditch, they were the only one lifting weights regularly; though Wood, Angelina, and even Hermione showed up occasionally. Hermione even tried running in the morning a few times, but soon got winded and slowed to a jog having them lap her repeatedly as they went round and round the hall.

Things were as usual the first few weeks of school; Snape treated Harry like dragon dung, but his other classes were going well. Moody's class was similar to what Lupin's class had been. Lupin did practical lessons with dark creatures; and Moody was doing practical classes about dark curses and spells. The class also learned Moody's magical eye could see out of the back of his head.

In September he demonstrated the three unforgivable curses, Crucio, Imperio, and Avada Kadavra, in class. Then he said, "I've heard a few of you already saw two of these curses used in combat; and saw someone kill the Death Eater using them."

He looked at Harry first, then Ron, and Hermione; but none of them reacted or gave any indication they knew what he was talking about.

Harry and Ginny could do all spells non-verbally in private, but since Hermione's warning, they were careful to speak all spells aloud in class to keep the tactical advantage of nobody knowing their ability. They also looked up, and were adding more difficult and powerful spells to the list of spells they could do without drawing a wand.

In the middle of October, Moody actually put them all under the Imperious curse so they would know how it felt in case someone ever used it on them. He explained how to fight it; but Harry, with his enhanced mental discipline from working out, was the only one who actually broke free from the curse.

The last week of October the students from the two other schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, arrived to begin the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron was excited because Viktor Krum, the Seeker from the world cup, was one of the Durmstrang students. Ginny was excited because Jennet was one of the Beauxbatons students.

When Ginny saw her entering the great hall she yelled, "Jennet, over here, don't you want to sit with me and Harry?"

When Jennet saw who was yelling; she went to the farthest table and sat with the Ravenclaws.


	17. Chapter 17 - The First Task

Chapter XVII – The First Task

When everyone was seated for the feast; Dumbledore made the announcements about the tournament rules. To enter you had to put your name and school name on a piece of paper and place it into a magical object called the Goblet of Fire by dinner time tomorrow. The goblet would choose the best champion from each school; and if chosen, you could not back out.

Nobody under seventeen was allowed to compete because of the danger and the difficulty of the tasks; and Dumbledore would put a spell around the goblet to prevent underage students from entering.

Five judges would award points based on rules for each of the three tasks. The first task would be November twenty-fourth; but because courage and quick thinking were part of the task, the champions would not be told the nature of the task until the last minute.

The next night, The Goblet of Fire was moved into the great hall and Dumbledore dimmed the light so the fire from the goblet made an impressive scene. Suddenly the blue flame changed to red and a paper shot out of the flame. Dumbledore caught the paper and read; "The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

Krum got up and walked through the door to a waiting room.

The flame turned red again; Dumbledore read, "The champion from Beauxbatons is, "Fleur Delacour."

As a beautiful blond girl walked to the door; Ginny said a little too loudly, "Thank Merlin it's not Jennet; she'd faint as soon as anything happened."

Dumbledore looked at Ginny with an amused expression; Jennet simply sneered at her.

The flame turned red and Dumbledore read, "The champion from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

As Diggory walked to the door, Dumbledore said, "We now have our three champions. I hope all of you will support and cheer for your school's …"

He never finished because the flame turned red again and a fourth paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it and said, "What's this; from the British Magic Academy, Harry Potter! Harry Potter, come here."

Harry just sat; he hadn't put his name in the goblet, how could it come out?

Ginny on his one side and Hermione on his other side both said, "Harry, get up; Dumbledore is calling you."

Harry got up and walked to Dumbledore who showed him the paper with his name on it which also said British Magic Academy.

Dumbledore dismissed the students; then he and Harry went through the door after the other champions. They were joined by Madame Maxine, the Durmstrang headmaster Igor Karkaroff, and the other two judges Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch.

When they all reached the waiting room, Dumbledore turned and said, "Harry, did you put your name in the goblet?"

Harry said in a shaky voice, "No."

Dumbledore asked, "Did you have an older student put it in for you?"

Again Harry said, "No."

Madame Maxime said, "He is lying."

Mad-eye came through the door and said, "No he's telling the truth. The Goblet of Fire is a powerful magical object a fourth year student could never fool it into accepting a name from a forth school; and that's the only way Potter's name could have come out. The goblet was fooled into thinking there were four schools in the tournament.

Barty Crouch said, "Potter has to compete; like the others, any name coming out of the goblet is a champion and can not back out."

Dumbledore dismissed the champions and when Harry got to the common room he found everyone cheering him; but also asking how he cheated to get his name in the goblet. He told them all he didn't put it in and didn't know who did; but nobody believed him including Ron who was jealous about Harry getting even more fame.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting near the fireplace; and as soon a Harry got to them they both asked, "What did Dumbledore say?"

Harry told them what was said then added, "I didn't put my name in the goblet; but nobody believes me."

Hermione said, "I believe you Harry; I saw the expression on your face when Dumbledore called your name."

He looked at Ginny and she said, "Well I know you didn't put your name in because I can see it in your mind; besides, we were together all the time so I would have been there if you did. The questions are, who did, and why?

Whoever it was didn't do it because they love you; champions have been killed in past competitions. That could mean Voldemort or at least one of his Death Eaters did it."

Hermione asked, "How would a Death Eater get into the castle to do it?"

Ginny said, "There are nearly thirty strangers in the castle between the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang people; and we don't know anything about them or their past activities."

Harry said, "I think I'll write Sirius. Maybe in his time in Azkaban he heard about something that will give us a clue to start with."

Hermione said, "It's too late now; you'll have to wait till morning."

Ginny said, "We need to talk about this; but now, we better get some sleep if you're going to write Sirius, get to the owlery, and still run before breakfast."

She went to change and by the time she got to Harry's room the lights were off and everyone in bed. Harry said, "I set the alarm for five to give us the time we need." They kissed and went directly to sleep.

The next morning Harry wrote Sirius a short letter about his name coming out of the goblet, he and Ginny sent it off with Hedwig, ran, showered, and went to breakfast. He wasn't ready for the hostility of the students; they booed him as a cheater who snuck into the tournament to get the fame and the one thousand Galleon prize.

The following two weeks were the worst Harry could remember; he was booed and heckled every where he went by everyone he saw, except of course for Ginny and Hermione. The worst thing was a reporter from The Daily Prophet showed up to do interviews with the champions.

Rita Skeeter almost ignored the other three champions and spent all her time with Harry. When the article was published, Krum got one sentence, Fleur one sentence, and Cedric wasn't even mentioned. It was all about Harry being a tragic figure who was mentally scared by the death of his parents and so he cheated to get into the tournament for attention.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was Saturday, and Hedwig returned with a note from Sirius that he wanted Harry to be in the common room near the fireplace Sunday morning at one o'clock so they could talk.

Saturday morning, Harry asked Ginny, "Do you still want to go into town with me knowing that it will mean getting harassed?"

Ginny said, "Harry, I've been with you a year and a half through everything that's happened to you and to me; do you have to ask if I will stay with you just because some idiots will call us names? Now let's go so we can spend some time in town before it's time to head back."

Hermione came with them since Ron still wasn't talking with Harry and had already left with Fred and George. Harry brought his invisibility cloak in case the harassment was too bad and he wanted to get away. They walked about with the boos and cat calls getting worse until Harry said, "I'm putting the cloak on; Ginny, do you want to go under it with me?"

Ginny said, "No, that would leave Hermione looking like she's alone. We can walk around together and you stay near." Eventually they went into the Three Broomsticks for a drink and Harry sat under the cloak between Ginny and Hermione.

Hagrid and Moody were at the bar talking and as they started to leave Moody said something to Hagrid. They turned and walked over to Ginny and Hermione; Moody said, "Hello girls." Then he leaned in and whispered, "Nice invisibility cloak Potter." It seemed his magic eye could see through the cloak.

Hagrid leaned in and said, "Harry, come to my place at midnight; I have something important to show you." Hagrid and Moody left.

Later, on the way back to the school Harry said, "I wonder what Hagrid has to show me?"

Ginny said, "Whatever it is; you can't miss your meeting with Sirius at one. Do you think you can see Hagrid at midnight and make it back in time?"

Harry said, "Hagrid seemed to think it's important; I'll go and if I'm not back, you two will have to meet with Sirius."

Under the cloak, Harry snuck out and reached Hagrid's just before midnight. Hagrid said, "Stay under the cloak and follow me." He led Harry to the Beauxbatons coach where Madam Maxime joined them. They had walked more than a mile when Harry first heard a roar.

In the forest, four dragons were chained. Charlie Weasley was there with several dozen other people. He came over to Hagrid and said, "Hi, I figured you'd want to see them close up."

Hagrid said, "Do the champions have to fight them?"

Charlie said, "No, not fight them. I'm not sure exactly, but the ministry asked for only brooding mothers and their egg clutch and our people think the champions will have to steal one of the eggs.

I have no idea how they're supposed to do that. Nobody can take an egg with the mother guarding them; and getting a mother to leave her eggs is almost impossible. If there are a few people, some can distract the mother while one sneaks in and gets the egg; but I don't see how a lone champion is supposed to do it."

Harry didn't know what to think; he was shaking at the thought of facing a dragon. He turned and left heading back to make his meeting with Sirius. On the way he saw Karkaroff lurking in the woods watching the dragons. That meant Fleur and Krum would know what the first task was.

In the common room, everyone but Ginny and Hermione had gone to bed; they waited for Harry to return. Then, in the fire, Sirius' head appeared. He said, "Harry, where are you?"

Ginny and Hermione got on their hands and knees facing the fire and Ginny said, "Harry had to meet Hagrid; he should be back any minute."

Hermione said, "He wrote you about his name coming from the goblet of fire, right?"

Sirius said, "Yes, You're both sure he didn't enter his name?"

Ginny said, "No, I'm sure he didn't. The goblet was only available to put a name in for twenty-four hours; and Harry and I were together all the time."

Sirius looked at her then said, "What about in the middle of the night; maybe Harry got up and snuck out?"

Ginny said, "No, I would have woken up if he got out of bed; I always do even if he's just going to the loo."

Sirius said, "I see, you and Harry sleep together. Well then is there anything new you've learned about who did it?"

Hermione answered, "No, there are almost thirty strangers in the castle counting all the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the two headmasters; any one of them could have done it."

Sirius said, "Probably not a student; it would have had to be someone highly skilled. Who are the headmasters?"

Ginny said, "Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons and Igor Karkaroff from Durmstrang. Hagrid seems to fancy Madam; she's the only person I've ever seen that's as big as Hagrid. I don't know anything about Karkaroff; he seems miserable and doesn't talk to any of our teachers except Snape."

Just then Harry came through the portal. He hurried to the fireplace, kneeled and said, "Sorry I'm late; but it's a good thing I met Hagrid. He showed me the dragons. I found out for the first task I'll have to steal an egg from a dragon's nest."

Hermione and Ginny gasped and Ginny said, "Don't panic Harry; together we'll figure out something."

Sirius said, "That's right; the most important thing is for you to get through the first task. Then we'll have time to figure out who put you name in."

There was a noise and Sirius looked from side to side and said, "Is somebody coming on your end?"

Harry looked about and said, "No."

Sirius said, "It must be on my side; I have to go."

He disappeared.

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes telling Ginny and Hermione what he saw and heard while he was with Hagrid. Then they talked over possible ways Harry could get the egg. Finally Ginny said, "I'm tired; let's sleep on it. Tomorrow is Sunday and we'll have all day to discuss it."

Hermione headed up the girls' stairs and Harry and Ginny up the boys' stairs. They hit the loo, changed into Harry's pajamas, and put the Imperturbable charm on the curtains. Ginny said, "Do you need to talk about the dragons?"

Harry said, "Ginny, I'm not ready for this. The others are three years older than me; they know a lot more spells. Your brother Charlie said he didn't know how one person was going to be able to steal an egg; he said you need someone to distract the dragon while another gets the egg. How am I supposed to do it alone?"

Despite being sleepy, they talked for another hour with Ginny trying to assure him they would come up with some idea. Eventually they drifted off to sleep.

It was hard to get up at six to run; but Harry said the exercise would help him relax. As they ran they talked about what Harry could do. He said, "I wish I had more time with Sirius last night; maybe he could come up with an idea. I'm going to write him again and ask."

Ginny said, "What about Lupin; he knows all about creatures, maybe he could help?"

Harry said, "Strictly speaking I'm supposed to figure it out without help; even from you, Hermione, and Sirius. In fact, I'm not supposed to know there are dragons or what the task is until the last minute."

Ginny said, "Strictly speaking you shouldn't be in the tournament; you didn't enter, and you're underage. So forget what you're not supposed to do and let's concentrate on keeping you alive anyway we can."

They finished their run and went to shower, then to meet Hermione for breakfast. As they were eating, suddenly Ginny said, "Harry, you don't need someone to distract the dragon."

He said, "You think I can just walk up to the dragon and say, 'Pardon me, but would you let me have one of your eggs.' And the dragon will say, 'Sure, you're Harry Potter, you can have whatever you want."

Ginny glared at him then said, "I know you're upset Harry; but don't get that attitude with me. I have an idea; do you want to hear it or not?"

He said, "Sorry, I know you're trying your best to help me; but we only have three days and I'm feeling like I did when I heard you were taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I had to act quickly and there was no time to think.

Now tell me; what's you idea?"

Ginny said, "Charlie said you need a distraction; but who said it has to be a human distraction. You make a great Patronus; have it distract the dragon. A dragon can't hurt it; not even with fire. The question is; can you concentrate on keeping your Patronus going while sneaking in to get the egg."

Hermione said, "If Harry was fast enough it wouldn't matter. If his Patronus draws the dragon to one side; and he could get in grab the egg and get out quickly, even if the Patronus disappeared it would be to late for the dragon to turn and come after Harry."

Ginny said, "But how fast he could move would depend on the ground. On level solid ground he could move quickly; but what if the ground is rocky, or on a hillside, or there's bushes in the way. We won't know that until Harry gets to wherever the task is being held and we get to see the place. We have to plan for any situation."

Harry said, "My Firebolt doesn't care about the ground below; but I'm not allowed to take it. Barty Crouch said the champions are only allowed their wand."

Hermione said, "But there is a charm, 'Accio', that will summon any object a wizard wants. It's in our charms book for this year and we will be learning it soon."

Harry said, "As soon as three days from now? I don't think so."

Hermione said, "Well, thankfully some people read ahead and practice spells before we get to them in class."

Harry smiled and said, "You mean you already know this Accio charm and think you can teach it to me in the next three days.

Well, I guess we have a plan; now all I have to do is practice for it.

Oh, and one more thing; I have to talk to Cedric. He's the only one that doesn't know about the dragons; it wouldn't be fair if everyone else knows and I don't warn Cedric."

Harry found Cedric leaving the great hall and explained about the dragons and the first task.

Cedric asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Harry stared at Cedric then said, "Because it makes thing fair again. None of us were supposed to know what was coming; now we all know. Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

Cedric didn't say anything but, "Thanks Harry."

At noon on the twenty-fourth Professor McGonagall called all the champions from their meals and said, "Time to head down to the arena and find out what you have to do."

A tent had been set up, and Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch were waiting. From a bag, each champion drew a model dragon with a number attached. Harry got a horntail dragon with the number four; he would be last to compete.

Mr. Crouch explained the rules. First, with the dragon eggs was a golden metal egg with a clue to the next task; that was the one the champion had to steal, and it was charmed so it couldn't just be summoned by the Accio charm.

Second, you were not allowed to damage any of the real eggs.

Third, you could use spells on the dragon to lure or force it away from the eggs, but you couldn't do anything that would permanently injure the dragon.

Cedric had number one and prepared to go out. Bagman was to announce the action and as he was going out he stopped and said quietly to Harry, "Are you prepared? Perhaps you could use a hint on how to get your egg."

Harry was stunned; Bagman wanted to cheat and help him. Harry said, "No, I know what I plan to do."

Bagman left and in a minute Harry heard the roar of the crowd as Cedric went into the arena. Fifteen minutes later Fleur was called out; then Krum fifteen minutes later. Harry heard Bagman's comments but they didn't really help him understand since he couldn't see anything.

Finally he was called out. The arena was as large as the Quidditch pitch and he saw the dragon with the eggs on a rock ledge. He never would have been able to climb up and get an egg with any speed; and that idea reminded him about his broom. He pointed his wand toward the school and said, "Accio Firebolt."

He waited almost a minute for his broom to appear in the distance. When he saw it he said, "Expecto Patronum" and his stag appeared in front of him. By then the broom had settled next to him; he mounted and went up thirty feet.

He moved the Patronus in on one side of the dragon and when it got close the dragon shot fire at it which did no harm. The Patronus went in and poked the dragon's leg with its antlers. The dragon roared and shot another burst of fire; the Patronus poked it again. The third time the dragon seemed to realize that fire had no effect and it move a few feet to paw at the annoying Patronus.

Harry moved the Patronus in and back out again and the dragon followed it a few more feet. After the fourth time the dragon was now more than twenty feet from the nest. Harry dove full speed on the Firebolt and had the golden egg in his hand before the Patronus vanished and the dragon turned; but it was too late, Harry was high up and to far away for the dragon to harm him.

He landed at the tent entrance and for the first time heard Bagman talking; he had been concentrating on his Patronus so much he was unaware that the commentary had been going on the entire time. Now he discovered he had the shortest time to get his egg and was in first place.

Everyone was congratulating him; but it was Ron, who came and apologized for doubting him, that made Harry was happiest. Much later, Harry discovered that Rita Skeeter was near enough to see Ginny make her way through the crowd and throw her arms around his neck. They hugged and kissed for quite a while before heading back to the castle.

A week later there was another article about Harry in The Daily Prophet including a picture of him kissing Ginny after the first task. It went into detail about Harry's love interest, little eleven year old Jenna Weasley. The article explained how Harry had been deprived of love since the death of his parents; and desperate to find love now he had become infatuated with the little sister of his long time friend Rolland Weasley.

Harry was furious, Ron quite upset, Hermione angry, and Ginny mildly amused by the article. She said, "Rita is slipping; she only got one thing right, Harry is infatuated with me."

Harry said, "Wait until I see her; I'll hit her with such a Scabiocium curse it will take two weeks for her to recover. She didn't even get your name right."

Ginny laughed and said, "Harry, why are you so upset. All it really says is that we're a couple which is true; and the part that you were deprived of love was in her first article.

People who know us already know all that; and who cares what strangers think.

You have something more important to think about; we have to start working on the clue in the egg. Figuring out what that horrid noise is when the egg is opened could take time."

Harry said, "The second task isn't until February twenty-fourth; I've got months."

Ginny said, "If you think I'm going to let you relax and waste time you better think again; we're starting on that clue tomorrow. We spend an hour every day until we have the answer; or I'll tickle you in the middle of the great hall until you wet your pants in front of the whole school."

Harry knew this was another argument he had no chance of winning.

That week, McGonagall announced in class that part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a Yule Ball. It was a dinner dance meant to get the students from all the schools to mix and make friends. She called Harry after class and said, "I presume you'll be taking Miss Weasley to the ball."

Harry, who hadn't been paying attention said, "What?"

McGonagall said, "The ball Mr. Potter; I said I presume Miss Weasley will be your date for the ball."

Harry said, "I wasn't going to the ball; I've never been to something like that and I don't know how to dance."

McGonagall said, "All the champions must attend the ball; so you will be there. And you will do the opening dance as is the tradition. I will speak to Miss Weasley if necessary; so you better be prepared."

Harry walked back to the common room and found Ginny doing homework at a table. He said, "Ginny, do you know how to dance?"

She looked at him for a few seconds and said, "What part of your brain did that come from?"

He said, "McGonagall just told us there's going to be a dance for Christmas; and she said as one of the champions, I have to go and I have to dance. I don't know how to dance; can you dance, and can you teach me by Christmas?"

Ginny said, "Are you asking me to go to this dance with you; or just to teach you to dance with some other girl?"

Now Harry stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "What part of your brain did that come from? Why would you think I'd dance with any girl besides you? Of course I'm asking you to go to the dance with me."

She said, "I've never been asked to go to a dance; but I always imagined if a boy were to ask me, he would be romantic about doing it, not just say can you dance."

Harry realized he had screwed up. He never asked a girl for a date before, but he also knew there was a proper way to do it. He took Ginny's hand and said, "Ginny, there's going to be a Yule Ball on Christmas; would you please go with me?"

 **Ginny's Harry brain was already dancing. It said, "You knew he was asking you to the dance. Why did you make him be so formal?"**

 **She said, "When I was little, and my parents or brothers would read 'The Boy Who Lived' to me, I would dream that one day, Harry would fly to the Burrow on his broom and ask me to go with him to a ball in London.**

 **I always thought he must live in a palace in London, and he would kneel when he asked me to please go with him. A girl is entitled to have at least one of her childhood dreams come true."**

 **Harry brain said, "He tells everyone you're his girlfriend; isn't that one of your dreams that came true. What if he got angry and just walked away without asking you?"**

 **Ginny said, "It never occurred to me; we've been together for a year and a half now and he never even looked at another girl. I just needed to hear him ask formally."**

 **Harry brain asked, "And now, what will you wear to a formal ball; you don't have a suitable dress."**

 **She asked, "Why do you always cause problems; I'll have to get something. I'll write mom; maybe Hermione or one of my roommates has a dress I can use."**

Harry was waiting patiently and Ginny finally said, "I'd be pleased to go to the ball with you Mr. Potter."

Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They were still kissing when Ron and Hermione came through the portal. Ron yelled, "Oi, what did we agree on about snogging in the common room."

Ginny said, "This is a special occasion; Mr. Potter just invited me to go to the Yule Ball with him; I was just saying thank you.

Hermione, I need a formal gown; you wouldn't happen to have an old one in my size; or know where I could get one. I'll write mom, but without me there to try it on for a fitting I don't think she can help. I have less than a month to find something."

Hermione said, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and loads of girls must also need dresses. The dress shop owner must know about the ball and I'm sure she must have ordered dresses. We'll go in and see what they have."

Ginny turned to Harry and said, "So do we practice dancing after our morning run; or after our evening weight lifting? Or do you want to stop running or exercising just until Christmas so we can practice dancing instead?"

Harry said, "I really don't want to stop training; how about after weight lifting if you're up to it. There's floor room in the Quidditch training area. All we need if some music."

Ginny said, "I can borrow a Wireless Wizarding Radio. So we start tonight, okay."


	18. Chapter 18 - The Yule Ball

Chapter XVIII – The Yule Ball

They went to lift weights half an hour earlier than normal; and before starting Ginny turned on the radio. She said, "While we lift we can go through channels and find different types of music to practice with."

When they were done lifting, Ginny said, "Let's start with some slow dances, then fast dances; their easy because you can move your feet any way you feel like. We'll save formal dances like a waltz that have set steps and rhythms for another day."

She found an easy listening channel and said, "Now you can put one hand on my waist and hold my hand with your other hand, or put both your hands on my waist and I'll put my hands on your shoulders, or one hand on my shoulder and hold my hand in yours."

She helped him place his hands properly and put her hands on him. She said, "Now you have to lead; and I'll follow. So step with your right foot then your left; and keep going right, left. If you step forward I'll step back or the opposite. And sway your body as you step."

His first step was right on her toes. She said, "Ouch. Take small steps Harry; and don't lift your feet up high, less than an inch above the ground and sort of slide your foot. Try again."

This time it went well, they moved about on the floor without him stepping on her again. She said, "Okay, now that you have the idea; stop looking down at your feet. Look at me; and bend your elbows to hold me closer instead of holding me at arm's length.

Harry pulled her in closer and kept his feet moving. He said, "This isn't as hard to do as I thought it would be."

She said, "That's because as an athlete, you have good coordination. It's like learning Quidditch moves; and you'll get better with practice."

As they continued to dance she move right up against him and lowered her head onto his shoulder. After three slow songs, she said, "That was wonderful, but we better try a couple of fast dances before it gets too late."

Harry said, "Do we have to; I was sort of enjoying holding you."

She said, "Me to; but we can do slow dancing again any time we want; right now, we're supposed to be practicing all the types of dances they might play at the ball."

She tuned in a fast dance channel and said, "For this we don't even touch; we face each other and move separately. You can move your arms and legs almost any way you feel like. Watch me for a minute then join in."

She started moving her feet and arms; twisting her hips as she moved. Harry got the idea and stepped in front of her and started copying her moves. As the music continued she said, "You don't have to do exactly what I'm doing; move any way the music makes you feel."

After three songs he said, "This fast stuff is okay; but I liked the slow dancing better."

She said, "I think we did enough for the first time; tomorrow we do a couple more slow and fast dances. Then we'll have to practice the formal dances; I'm sure for a ball, they'd at least start with a waltz."

Over the next few days, waltzing took up most of the time before Harry got the three-step rhythm down and could do steps other than just back and forth. After more than a week of practice; Harry could do a respectable version of a waltz. But they always ended with a slow dance with him holding her tightly and her resting her head against his shoulder.

A week and a half passed and all over the school, boys were working up the nerve to ask a girl they liked; and girls were speculating what boy might ask them. Saturday morning arrived and Harry asked Ginny; "Would it be alright if I didn't go to the dress shop with you; I don't know anything about picking out dresses."

Ginny said, "Well, you don't have to stay the entire time; but you'll need dress robes to; and I'll have to see them so my dress doesn't clash with you."

Harry said, "I need to buy fancy robes? I never had to buy fancy clothes; how will I know what to get?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "Potter, you need a caretaker; but don't worry, I'll help you and then you'll be free to go."

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione started out as early as they could hoping to avoid a line of girls all looking for gowns. They got to the store before it opened and stood outside in the cold until the owner opened the doors.

The owner asked, "How may I help you."

Ginny said, "First my boyfriend needs dress robes; then I'll need a gown that goes with his robes."

Hermione said, "I'll just need a gown; my date already has formal wear."

Ginny said, "Hermione, you never told me a boy asked you. Who is it; anyone I know? Like Ron maybe."

The owner had already taken Harry into the men's section to look for his dress robes; Hermione said quietly, "No it's not Ron. He just asked me last night in the library. I was sort of expecting Ron to ask me; but he hasn't and the ball is getting close. I knew if I was going, I'd have to get a gown today; and I really wanted to go, so when he asked I said yes."

Ginny said, "So who is it?"

Hermione said, "Viktor Krum."

Ginny gasped and said, "You're kidding; Krum is always surrounded by a bunch of girls; I thought for sure he would take one of them. I didn't even know you had ever talked to him."

Hermione said, "He's been coming into the library quite often and he almost always sat at the same table with me. That gaggle of girls following him around were so annoying; and he never said more than a few words to me or anyone around us.

Last night he was alone and he said in that deep voice of his, "I am Viktor Krum; I am Durmstrang champion."

I almost laughed he was so formal; like everyone doesn't already know him. But I just said, "Yes, I know who you are; I saw when you were chosen as a champion, and I saw you play at the World Cup."

He said, "You are Herme-o-ninny Granger, yes."

I was shocked that he knew my name; even though he couldn't pronounce it properly. You should hear his accent; it's so cute.

Anyway I said yes; and asked, "How do you know my name?"

He said, "I see you here many times. Other girls follow me and are bother; you not even talk to me but you study. I think maybe you are very smart; so I ask your teacher Mick-go-nagel about you. She say you are nice girl, smart and vork hard. I vork hard and I like girl that vorks.

You know there is dance for Christmas; Yule Ball?"

I said, "Yes, I know about the ball."

He said, "Pretty girl like you has boyfriend, yes?"

I said, "No I don't have a boyfriend."

He said, "How such a nice girl not have boyfriend; you not go to dance?"

I said, "Nobody has asked me; so no, I guess I'm not going."

He stood up, clicked his heels together and said, "You vould please go to ball with me?"

I was so shocked I wasn't sure I understood; so I said, "Are you asking me to go to the ball with you?'

He said, "Yes, you please go with me?"

Like I said, I wanted to go and he was so polite, so I said, "Yes, I'd go with you."

Ginny said, "Wait till this gets out; half the girls in the school will be mad as a wet Kneazle."

Hermione said, "Don't tell anyone Ginny; I don't need girls saying things about me for the next two weeks like they're doing to Harry."

Ginny promised not to tell anyone; then she said, "We better go see what Harry is up to before the owner sells him some god awful robes. He so helpless about clothes."

In the mean time, the owner was showing Harry a selection of robes and he thought to ask the woman, "How much do dress robes cost?"

The owner looked at the young boy not recognizing him and said, "Well, that depends, you can get a cheap set for twenty-five Galleons; up to fur lined robes for five hundred Galleons."

Hearing the price made him think of Ginny buying a gown; he knew the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money so he asked, "What about a gown for my girlfriend; how much do they cost?"

The owner thought, "I won't be making much profit on this sale; the boy is so worried about money he and his girl will be buying the cheapest stuff, if anything at all."

She said, "Girls' gowns from this years selection run from fifty to nearly a thousand Galleons; but we have a limited number of last years gowns and second hand gowns for as little as ten Galleons.

Harry said, "I only have about ten Galleons on me; I didn't get to Gringotts last summer, my friend's mother took care of my shopping while we were at the world cup. But, the last time I was there, the summer before my third year, the goblin that served me, told me I could save making the trip all the way down to my vault by just going to the counter and the Goblin there would give me the amount I asked for and charged it to my account.

Then he gave me this card and suggested that it wasn't safe to carry a lot of gold on my person. He said if I was ever short of money I could show the clerk in any magical store the card and they would be able to charge my purchase to my account."

The owner took the card and said, "Parents often give their children a card for emergencies; usually the card is good for fifty or one hundred Galleons. That would be enough for your robes and perhaps a gown for your girlfriend."

Harry said, "I never used it; could you check and see if it is enough before we pick something out. I'll pay whatever is needed to get my robes and my girlfriend's gown."

The woman tapped the card with her wand and gasped, on the card appeared

 **Gringotts Credit Line**

 **Client name: Lord Harry Potter**

 **Credit limit: unrestricted"**

She said, "Oh, Lord. Potter I didn't recognize you; yes, your card will certainly cover your robes and your girlfriend's gown."

Harry wasn't paying attention because he was thinking of how to pay for Ginny's gown without letting her know, so he didn't catch how the owner addressed him. He said, "I don't want her to know I'm paying for her dress. Whatever she picks out, if you could tell her it is on sale, or last years model; then take whatever money she has and I'll pay the difference. I'll give you an extra twenty Galleons if she doesn't find out."

The woman said, "Of course; I read about you and your girlfriend Jenna in the Prophet and I assure you I'll handle it quietly."

Harry said, "Her name is Ginny; he spelled ou . The Prophet had almost everything wrong in the article."

Just then, Ginny and Hermione came into the aisle and Ginny said, "Well Harry, what have you found?"

The owner said, "I have a fine selection on this rack that I think will suit Lord Potter."

Ginny and Hermione looked at the woman and giggled; Harry now realized what she called him. He thought she was just trying to make a good sale by flattering him, or perhaps he heard wrong; so he just shrugged at the girls. Then he bowed stiffly at the waist and said, "This way my Ladies."

In response, they curtsied to him, giggled again, and began to look through the robes and picked five they thought would look good on Harry.

They made him go into the changing room and model each; finally they picked one and Ginny said, "That's perfect on you; and I should be able to find a gown that will look good with it."

Harry then had to stand on a stool while the woman pinned the hem and sleeves to the proper length. As she was doing that; Ginny and Hermione looked through gowns picking several each. When the woman finished fitting Harry's robes; she brought them out and Ginny began to hold the robes against the gowns she had selected.

She said, "Harry, you can leave now; give us an hour and we'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks. If we're late wait for us."

Harry said, "Okay, I told Ron and Neville I might meet them; see you later." He looked at the owner and she nodded and winked at him before he left.

Ginny pick the gown she thought would look best on her and waited as the woman pinned it. Hermione did the same, and it was over an hour before both were done. The woman asked, "Will you be needing accessories, shoes, a clutch, undergarments?"

Another twenty minutes passed and the time Ginny had been dreading arrived. She asked the woman, "How much is my entire outfit going to cost? I should have said this earlier; but I have limited money on me and wonder if I can work out a deal to pay a little each week until it's paid off?"

The woman pretended to get a sour expression and said, "I see; how much are you able to pay today? Then I can see what can be done."

Ginny said, "I only have eight Galleons on me."

The woman said, "Let me add up all the things you bought."

She scribbled on a paper for a minute and said, "Can I see the tag on that gown."

Ginny showed the tag to the lady and she said, "Oh, you're in luck today; that's a gown from last year's selections and is on clearance. I'll let you have it for five Galleons, and your total for your other items will come to eight Galleons exactly."

Ginny's eyebrows went up and she said, "Well, I guess I am lucky." She gave the lady the eight Galleons and said, "Hermione, We better get moving; we're almost an hour late to kill Harry, I mean meet Harry."

Hermione's things came out to seventy nine Galleons; and she paid with a card like Harry's that her parents had given her first year. The woman promised to have Harry's robes and the girls' gowns delivered the day before the ball.

On the way to the Three Broomsticks Hermione said, "I can't imagine your beautiful gown only costing five Galleons."

Ginny said, "I'm going to murder Harry; I know that gown was about the same price as yours and somehow he arranged to pay for it."

Hermione said, "Ginny, don't ruin it on him; he has more money than he needs and he wanted you to enjoy the ball. Let him think you don't know; then he'll be happy thinking he did something for you without you knowing and feeling beholding to him."

She said, "I don't want Harry to think I like him for his money. He shouldn't have to pay for my gown."

Hermione said, "Your mother said he shouldn't have given you that gold necklace; but I see you're wearing it right now. Are you going to yell at him for that to; or just for the gown? Ginny, Harry doesn't think about money; he likes doing things for the people he loves. It makes him feel good; so think about that before you say anything that might hurt his feelings."

When Harry left the dress shop, he headed to another shop that Fred and George told him about. The day he had asked Ginny to the ball; they stopped him and Fred said, "We heard you're taking Ginny to the ball."

George picked up with, "We know you never went on a date; and since your first date is with our little sister."

Fred added, "We want her to enjoy it. So don't forget to buy her a corsage."

Harry looked at them and said, "What?"

George said, "Flowers for her to wear to the ball."

Harry asked, "Where do I get flowers in the middle of winter?"

When Harry entered the florist shop the clerk asked, "How can I help you?"

Harry said, "There's a ball at the school on Christmas and I need a corsage for my date."

The clerk said, "What type of corsage are you thinking of?"

Harry stared at all the flowers and said, "There are different types?"

The clerk asked, "What kind of gown will you date be wearing? Does it have sleeves, or is it strapless; what color. What type of flowers does your date like?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know any of that. She's at the dress shop now choosing a gown; but she's never mentioned anything about liking a special flower."

The clerk said, "I need some input; or you're likely to buy something she won't like."

Harry said, "Could you go to the dress shop later today and ask the owner what type of gown my girlfriend got. I'll pay you an extra ten Galleons; and I'll find out what type of flowers she likes and let you know by owl."

The clerk said, "I don't have time to run around for every boy that will be in here buying flowers for the ball. Besides, how would Madam Eckley at the dress shop remember what gown your girl bought among a hundred of other girls?"

Harry said, "I worked out a deal with her to pay for the gown with my card; I'll pay you twenty Galleons extra. Just ask her what gown Harry Potter's girlfriend bought; she'll remember me."

The clerk looked at him closely and finally recognized him. "Oh, of course Mr. Potter. If you could owl me at least two days before the ball about the type of flowers she likes; I'll take care of everything to make a beautiful corsage and deliver it the afternoon of the ball."

The clerk tapped Harry's card with his wand to make the charge to his account.

Harry had one more stop; at the jewelry store he bought a gold bracelet that matched Ginny's necklace. The clerk gift wrapped it for him.

Harry was waiting at the Three Broomsticks when the girls came in; they each had one butterbeer and headed back to the castle.

Two days before the ball, Ron still didn't have a date. He told Harry, "I don't care if I go; I'm not much of a dancer anyway."

But Harry said, "You have to go; everyone will be there, and we'll have a great time. Even Neville has a date; Ginny fixed him up with her blond friend from Ravenclaw."

Ron said, "I asked Hermione yesterday; but she said she has a date. I don't think she does; but she's embarrassed to admit nobody asked her."

Harry said, "Hermione was asked weeks ago; you know she bought a gown the same day Ginny did."

Ron said, "I forgot you told me that; who's she going with?"

Harry said, "Don't know; Ginny knows, but she won't tell me."

Ron said, "Oh well, it's too late to ask anyone else now."

Harry said, "Maybe not, maybe Ginny knows a girl who's not going yet."

Harry went to where Ginny was doing homework and explained that Ron had changed his mind about the ball and asked if she knew a girl that would go with Ron. She said, "Nobody I know; my friends are mostly third years and only a few were asked by older boys; most of them are going home. Besides, it's kind of late for a girl to get a gown now."

Parvati Patil was working at the same table and she said, "My sister Padma had a fight with her date and they broke up. She has a gown and I can ask if she wants to go with Ron. I'm sure she will; even if it's just to show her old boyfriend she doesn't need him."

Harry called Ron over and said, "Would you like to go to the ball with Padma Patil; Parvati said she doesn't have a date?"

Ron said, "Sure, Parvati and Padma are beautiful; but I'll have to get dress robes."

Harry said, "Parvati, check with you sister; Ron, tomorrow we'll go to Hogsmeade through the secret passage and get you robes."

Christmas morning this year the common room was bustling, unlike last year when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were the only ones to stay for Christmas. Almost everyone fourth year and up was staying for the ball; and as Ginny had said, some third years that had been asked by older students also stayed.

Opening Christmas presents was a riot with dozens of students showing their friends what they got. Of all the presents; Ginny's gold bracelet got the most ohs and ahs.

They ate a late brunch; then went out to sled down the hills and have a snowball fight. At five, it was dark and the girls went back in to start getting ready; the boys stayed out more than another hour before going to shower.

At seven-thirty, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were waiting together in the common room. As their dates came down the girls' stairs everyone said how beautiful each girl looked. Ron and Neville were to meet their dates from Ravenclaw in the entrance hall near the doors to the great hall. Lavender Brown took Dean's arm; Seamus was with Parvati, only Harry was left waiting for Ginny.

When she came from the stairs all the boys, even Ron, whistled. She had a stunning white gown with lace trim and green highlights that seemed to look brighter near Harry's green dress robes.

Her long red hair was straight in the back; and the sides were in braids that went around her head looking like she had a crown on. Her only jewelry was the gold necklace and bracelet.

Harry said, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She smiled at him; and he held out a wrist corsage of white and red roses. He said, "I hope you like them; I believe you fancy roses."

None of the other guys had corsages for their dates and the girls all looked at Ginny jealously. Harry said, "Well, if Hermione would come down we can leave."

Ginny said, "She told me not to wait; she's going to meet her date in the entrance hall."

They went down, but the doors to the great hall were still closed; so people milled about finding their dates from other houses. The few Hogwarts' students going with Durmstrang or Beauxbatons students were also waiting for their dates.

Ginny said, "Hermione looks like a picture."

Harry and the other boys turned and saw Hermione walking gracefully down the stairs. She wore a long blue gown that seemed to float with her as she walked; and her usually bushy hair was sleek and up in a sort of knot on the top back of her head. She seemed taller than normal and had a pearl necklace with a matching pearl pin in her hair knot.

As all the boys watched her; Viktor Krum crossed the hall, bowed to her and held out his arm. She took it and they walked to the doors of the great hall. Girls and boys all over the entrance hall were talking about how Hermione Granger could have been asked to the ball by Krum; the champion favored to win the tournament.

McGonagall called the other champions over to line up. All the other couples went in and took seats; then the champions and their dates went in to applauds and took seats at the head table with the tournament judges.

Harry and Ginny were next to Percy; he explained that Mr. Crouch wasn't feeling well so he was representing Crouch. After eating, Dumbledore asked everyone to stand; then waved his wand and the tables moved back to leave a large dance floor.

McGonagall signaled the champions and their dates to go out on the floor. The band started a waltz; Harry was nervous, but he took Ginny in his arms and managed to be as least as graceful as the other champions. Soon other couples joined in and Harry relaxed.

Harry and Ginny danced almost every dance, slow and fast, taking an occasional break to have a drink. At Ginny's suggestion, Harry asked Hermione for a slow dance; and they talked about how much they were enjoying the ball as they moved about the floor.

Krum in turn, asked Ginny to dance, which went well considering their size difference. He was over six feet tall and, though he looked rather thin, he was more than two hundred pounds. Ginny, who was only thirteen and a half years old, was just five foot two and only a hundred pounds.

The two couples sat together to have a drink and Krum said to Harry, "Herme-oh-ninny has told me she is friend to you. Vhen your name come from Goblet of Fire, I think you cheat to get in tournament; but Herme-oh-ninny say not. She tell me story of you and dark wizard Voldemort.

Hard to believe; but I look up in library and ask Professor Mick-go-nagel. She tell me more about you.

Now I think Herme-oh-ninny right about your enemy putting name in goblet. Herme-oh-ninny is smart girl, good person; now I think you honest and good person also. If I can help Herme-oh-ninny friend, you ask."

Harry was surprised, and thanked Krum. The dance continued and near midnight Harry and Ginny were slow dancing, her head on his shoulder when the last song ended.

Everyone applauded and began to drift out of the hall back to their dorms. In the entrance hall couples from different houses were kissing goodnight and Harry and Ginny saw Hermione and Krum kiss. They decided to wait for her so they could go up to the common room together.

As they waited, Cedric Diggory came over with his date Cho Chang; Cedric said, "Harry could I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Ginny and Cho waited as Cedric took Harry aside; Harry left his mind open so Ginny could listen. Cedric said, "I realized I never really thanked you for telling me about the dragons."

Harry said, "Don't worry about it; it was only fair."

Cedric said, "Well, I was wondering if your egg makes a loud screeching noise when open?"

Harry said, "It sure does; why?"

Cedric said, "If you want to think about the clue; a warm bath will help. Take your egg to the prefects' bath and sit in the warm water with it. A warm bath will do wonders to help you think."

Cedric left with Cho and Harry asked Ginny what she thought of Cedric's suggestion.

Hermione and Krum were still holding hands and kissing; so Ginny said, "Lets go up; it looks like Hermione might be some time." On the way up she said, "Harry, it's been more than a month and we haven't got anywhere on that egg clue. Maybe we should take Cedric's suggestion."

Harry and Ginny waited in the common room for Hermione to return. Others, after talking about the good time they had at the ball, gradually left for bed until Harry and Ginny were alone.

Hermione arrived after one with her hair coming down from the knot and her lip gloss smeared. Ginny asked, "You and Viktor took a long time to say goodnight; I presume you enjoyed the ball."

Hermione said, "It was wonderful; Viktor asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on the next open day."

Ginny said, "Maybe Harry and I could go with you; if you and Viktor don't mind."

Harry told her about what Cedric told him; then said, "Ginny thinks we should try tomorrow night."

Ginny said, "Most people will be tired tomorrow after the ball and probably go to bed early; it will be less likely that anyone will interrupt us.

Well, we better get some sleep, goodnight Hermione."

Hermione went up the girls' stairs and Harry and Ginny up the boys' stairs.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Second Task

Chapter XIX – The Second Task

All the guys were sleeping. Ginny took off the bracelet and necklace setting them on Harry's bed table; then she said, "Harry, unzip me so I can get out of this gown; it's beautiful but it holds my chest so tight I couldn't take a deep breath when we did a fast dance."

Harry pulled the zipper down to her waist and she let the gown drop to the floor. In the dim light he could see all she had on was her knickers. As she pulled his pajama tops on he said, "You didn't have a bra on all during the dance; I never noticed, I guess that means you don't need to wear a bra."

She said, "If that's a compliment that my breasts are firm and don't need support thank you; if you're saying my breasts are so small they don't need a bra, you're in big trouble Mr. Potter."

Harry said, "I meant their firm of course."

Ginny said, "I thought so. Actually the gown has a bra built in; most gowns do.

Now let's get to the loo so we can get back and get some sleep."

She picked up her kit that she had been keeping in Harry's room for when she used the boys' loo; Harry grabbed his kit and they went to the loo. It was empty at that time of night; but Harry waited at the door in case some boy woke in the middle of the night.

When Ginny called he went in and found her in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She said, "I'm going to be some time. This fancy hairdo is coming undone and if I don't get it brushed before going to bed they'll come out as I sleep and be a huge tangled knot by morning.

You might as well do what you have to while I work on this hair."

Harry brushed his teeth, used the toilet, washed his hands and face, and found Ginny still brushing her hair. He asked; "Is this why you always wear your hair straight down your back; so you don't have to brush knots out all the time?"

She said, "Yes, though I like it long on my back; I think it makes me look taller. I can sleep with it loose or in a braid without a problem; anything else makes it tangle."

She brushed a few more times and said, "Oh, I wish I didn't let my roommates convince me to put it up in that fancy doo; I can't see where the knots are with only this ancient mirror to use."

Harry said, "Let me help; give me the brush."

She hesitated, but finally handed him the brush. He got behind her using the brush in his right hand and running the fingers of his left hand through her hair. They talked about the ball and the fun they had while he gradually got the knots out.

When the brush was going through her hair without a snag he said, "I guess this is what it's like to be married; we would be together, helping each other with common things like brushing your hair out, or doing cooking and dishes. I think I'd like that sort of quiet life."

 **Ginny's body was frozen still; but her brain was exploding. She was staring in the mirror at his reflection as he continued running his finger through her hair. She thought, "Is he really talking about being married; did he say he wanted to live a quiet life with me."**

 **Harry brain said, "Don't get too excited; he isn't asking you to get married tomorrow. He happy after the dance and is wishing for a life different from the only one he's ever known.**

 **He was forced by his aunt and uncle to do work he hated; getting screamed at for not doing it fast enough or exactly the way his relative wanted it. Here with you, he's enjoying himself doing something he likes, running his fingers through your hair. Nobody is hurrying him or yelling about him not doing it right.**

 **In time he'll realize how happy being with you makes him and that he wants to be with you forever; but not now, or next year, or for several years. Be patient."**

 **She said, "I know all that; and I'll be patient. It's just hearing him say it; knowing he's thinking like that makes me get the collywobbles."**

She said, "I think you're done Harry, all the knots are out; we can go to bed now."

He stopped brushing and said, "I was having such a good time I didn't realize it. Sorry, let's head to bed."

As the walked she said, "You don't have to be sorry Harry; I was enjoying it to. You can brush my hair any time you want to."

They got in bed, she did the Imperturbable charm, then she said, "This was the best night I can ever remember." Then she kissed him.

He said, "The same for me; I hope we can have a thousand more night just as good." He kissed he back, spooned against her back and put his arm over her. They were both asleep in a minute.

Boxing Day flew by and people were exhausted from the ball just as Ginny had said. Harry and Ginny returned to the common room from weight lifting at eight forty-five. Ginny said out loud to Hermione, "I'm so tired from yesterday; I'm going to shower and go right to sleep."

Harry said, "Same for me; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Actually, Ginny followed her routine. She put her dressing gown on, and walked through the common room to Harry's room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were getting ready for bed.

By now they didn't worry about Ginny seeing them in their knickers, so when she came in and got into bed with Harry everyone just said goodnight. She put the Imperturbable charm on the curtains and they waited to hear the others snoring or at least breathing deeply as they slept.

By ten, they felt safe enough to leave, under the invisibility cloak with his egg and the Marauders' map, they went to the common room.

Only two people were still awake and Harry whispered, "They're at the far end of the room; they'll never see us go." When the portal opened, Harry and Ginny slipped out unseen.

Using the map and cloak they made it to the prefects' bath without being seen. Cedric had told Harry the password; and he said it so they could enter.

The bath was more like a small swimming pool, fifteen feet wide, thirty feet long, and four feet deep. Dozens of different colored taps were on one side and Harry turned some on to find that each color gave not plain water, but different scented water and bubbles.

He filled the pool and said, "Cedric said to take the egg in the bath and the hot water would help me think."

He took off his night robe and pajama bottoms and said, "I hope Cedric wasn't trying to make a fool out of me.

Turn around Ginny; or close your eyes until I get under the bubbles. I don't want to have to walk back to Gryffindor tower with wet knickers and pajama bottoms like that day at your pond.

She closed her eyes and as he slid his knickers off she said, "This is silly; you remember I've already seen you naked, last Christmas in the shower."

He got into the tub holding the egg and said, "But that doesn't mean we should make a habit of it; you know your parents wouldn't be very happy if they found out we were doing this. You can open your eyes now."

The water was chest deep on him and he felt like a fool standing there because nothing happened.

He looked at Ginny, shrugged, and said, "The hot water doesn't seem to be helping; I don't have any ideas."

Ginny took off her dressing gown and started to unbutton the pajama tops.

Harry said, "Ginny, you don't have a bra on."

She said, "In a minute I'm not going to have anything on; I don't want to have to walk back in wet things either. If you don't want to see me; close you eyes until I get in the pool."

He said, "But Ginny, we'll be naked together in here."

She sighed and said, "You know we won't be able to see any thing but our heads once I'm under the bubbles.

We came so far as to sneak into the Prefects' bath after curfew so we could solve the clue; do you want to stop now just because of a few pieces of clothes or the lack of them I mean?"

Harry closed his eyes and Ginny took off the pajama tops and her knickers. When she was in the pool she said, "Alright, you can open your eyes."

The bubbles were up to her neck, but Harry still felt uncomfortable, he had never been with her when she was naked even if he couldn't see her.

He said, "I've been in the water five minutes without an idea."

She said, "Open it; maybe the screeching will mean something this time."

He twisted the top and the egg fell open; the screeching was so loud and irritating Ginny reached out to close the egg. Both their hands were slippery from the soap bubbles and when she touched it, Harry lost his grip. The egg slipped and both of them tried to grab it; but, it slid through their fingers sinking to the bottom of the pool.

She said, "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Harry; I hope the water doesn't ruin it or we'll never solve the clue."

He said, "I'll duck under and get it."

He took a deep breath and went down through the bubbles. After twenty seconds, he hadn't come up and Ginny was worried; so she took a breath and went under the bubbles to see what happened to him.

She saw him sitting on the bottom holding the egg; but the important thing was, under water, the screeching had changed into a song. It was an odd sounding song; but the words could be clearly heard.

Harry pointed up and he rose still holding the egg. When she came up he asked, "Did you hear it; did you hear the clue. I'll have to duck under and listen a few times so I can memorize it."

She jumped at him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She said, "I heard it; but you mean we both have to memorize it. We don't want to get even one word wrong; every word could be important."

He kissed her back; but then pulled away, he said, "We shouldn't be holding each other like that when we don't have clothes on."

She asked him, "When I hugged you; was your first though that we didn't have clothes on? Or was it happiness at finding the clue? Only after that you thought about being naked.

When we were under water were you looking at my naked body; or were you looking at and listening to the egg? I know I was paying attention to the egg; not you being naked.

Let's memorize the clue first; then we can get dressed. If you still want to talk about it being wrong that we were naked; we can do that some other time."

Harry nodded; they both took a deep breath and went under. It took five times before both of them could recite the song word for word. When they agreed on the words; they began to discuss its meaning.

The song said the thing Harry love the most would be stolen and he would have an hour to find it where the voices sounded or he would never get it back. The questions were; what would be stolen, by whom would it be stolen, and where would he have to look for it?

They talked about that for an hour; and the bubbles gradually popped and the water cooled.

They agreed that the voices sounded under water; so he would have to look under water. The only water around big enough to hide something was the Black Lake; so they agreed Harry would have to look in the lake. Harry was grateful that Ginny had taught him to swim last summer.

But there they got stuck; what thing did Harry love most? Was it his Firebolt, his invisibility cloak, the Marauders' map, or something completely different?

He loved the scarf, mittens, and stocking cap Ginny had given him the past two Christmases; but only because she had knitted them herself. But it sounded crazy that someone would hide his mittens in the Black Lake.

The thing they talked most about however was; how could Harry stay under water for an hour.

Finally Harry said, "It's late; we better get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow; maybe Hermione will have some ideas."

Ginny threw her arms around him again and kissed him; she said, "Can't we stay and snog a little?"

He said, "No, I promised your parents we wouldn't do any more than kiss; and I always keep my promises."

She said, "But that's all I want to do, kiss."

He said, "You want to hug and kiss me naked; I don't want to start something we'll be sorry about later. If we don't get dressed now I may not be able to stop myself later."

She pulled him tight and rested her head on his shoulder; then said, "You say you don't want to snog; but I feel that part of you at least wants to stay."

Harry got all red and said, "That's why we need to go now; Ginny, please. You know I would love to go on; but I know it would be wrong at our ages. I promise, some day, when we're older, we'll come back here and snog naked."

She said, "And you always keep your promises; right."

All the bubbles were gone now and there was no pretense left of not being able to see each other. They climbed out of the pool, dried with the large towels found on a linen shelf, and dressed. Only their hair remained wet; especially Ginny's long hair.

Harry checked his watch; three thirty. The Marauders' map showed nobody in the halls between the bath and Gryffindor tower; so they started back.

When they got to the common room Ginny said, "Harry, I have to rinse the bubble bath out of my hair; feel it."

He ran his hands over her hair and he could feel it was sticky from whatever stuff made the bubbles. He felt his own hair and it was the same. He said, "I suppose if you don't; your hair will be all tangles tomorrow?"

She said, "Of course; you guys have no idea of what girls with long hair go through. Hermione has it even worse with her bushy hair; it tangles even more than mine."

He said, "Be quiet while we grab our kits; we don't want to wake anyone before we head to the showers."

He went in one stall and she went in another. They talked as they washed their hair; she said, "There has to be a way for you to stay under water for an hour; they wouldn't give an impossible task. Maybe Fred and George know something from their fifth or sixth year classes."

He answered, "I have a month and a half; we'll find something by then."

When they finished Ginny said, "Want to brush my hair while it dries?"

Harry took her brush and speculated about what was the thing he loved most. After fifteen minutes Ginny said, "Maybe we have to look at this not from your point of view; but from the point of view of who's stealing this thing.

I've been thinking about who they are; if they sing under water, they have to live under water. Besides the Giant Squid; what lives in the lake?"

Harry said, "Lupin taught us about several water creatures; but none of them are intelligent enough to be involved in the task."

Ginny said, "Merpeople are intelligent; do the live in the lake?"

Harry said, "I don't know; but we can find out. Maybe the library has information on how merpeople think. What would they love; and steal because hey think I would love it to?"

As they talked they didn't hear Ron walk in. He said, "What the bloody hell is this? It's after four in the morning; what are you two doing in the boys' loo?"

Harry explained how they learned the clue; without mentioning they were naked in the pool when they were doing it. Then he said, "So Ginny had to wash the soap out of her hair or it would tangle; and we've been talking about the clue."

Ron said, "That merpeople idea must be right; Charlie told me something once about a class with old Professor Kettleburn who taught Care of Magical Creatures before Hagrid. I don't remember exactly; but he said merpeople in the lake did something to disrupted Kettleburn's lesson.

Well, I'm going to take care of my business and get back to bed." On the way out, Ron shook his head and said, "Brushing my sister's hair at four in the morning; she really has you whipped Harry."

A month passed with no clue of how to stay under water for an hour; or what merpeople might steal from Harry.

The first week of February, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had returned from researching ways Harry would be able to do the task without success. Hermione went to her room and Harry and Ginny up to Harry's room. It was dark; but there was a light in Neville's bed. He seems to be reading a rather large book.

When he saw Harry and Ginny he asked, "You guys have been in the library every night for a month; I guess it must have something to do with the second task. Maybe I can help."

Harry said, "The task requires me to stay under water for an hour; we've been looking for some spell that will let me do it."

Neville said, "I'm not very good with spells; but you could use gillyweed."

Ginny asked, "What's gillyweed?'

Neville said, "Come over here; I'll show you. Moody gave me this Herbology book about plants of the Scottish Lockes after what he did with those unforgivable curses in September. I think he felt sorry and didn't want me to mention it to any other teachers.

He flipped through pages until he said, "Here the article; gillyweed grows in most of the Scottish Lockes and has the property of growing gills and webbed extremities on a person eating it. These transformations bestow the abilities of breathing under water and high speed swimming. The effects last approximately one hour. No know adverse side effects are noted."

Ginny hugged Neville and said, "You're the best Neville. Harry if this checks out; it's exactly what you need."

Harry said, "If we can get some of this gillyweed. Does it grow in the Black Lake; and how do I pick some?"

Neville said, "That's not a problem; I found whole clumps of it along the shore last fall when I first got this book. I'll pick some for you tomorrow.

The night of the twenty-third of February Harry was relaxed. He had the gillyweed and didn't care if he finished first or last tomorrow. He wanted to get a good night's sleep and asked Ginny if she wanted to head to bed early.

She said, "Only if we cuddle a while. I know you're prepared; but I still worry. The clue just said you have to recover something you love; but who knows what trick and traps there might be waiting under water."

Harry said, "Okay with me; I'll cuddle any time you want. Let's go up to bed."

Just then George and Fred came through the portal and said, "Ginny, Hermione, Professor McGonagall said she wants to see the both of you right now."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Fred said, "She didn't tell us why."

George continued, "She just said she wants the two of you now."

Hermione said, "I hope she's not angry that we were helping Harry work on the clue to the second task. We did spend a lot of time with him in the library."

Ginny said, "That was weeks ago. We haven't done anything I can think of recently."

Hermione said, "Maybe she just found out today about us helping. What ever it is we better go now."

Harry said, "Ginny, do you want me to wait here; or should I go to bed and wait?"

Ginny said, "Go to bed; I'll come up as soon as I get back. If you fall a sleep I'll wake you."

Harry woke to Ron's voice, "I don't believe Harry and Ginny went running today with the second task in just an hour."

Neville said, "Funny, I didn't hear them today. Usually when they get up to run I hear Harry open his trunk to get his sweats out."

Ron walked over and said, "Well Ginny's dressing gown and slippers are gone; so she must be up."

By then, Harry was fully awake and, because he waited for her and she promised to wake him, he realized Ginny never came to bed last night. He pulled his curtains open and said, "Where's Ginny, she never came to bed last night."

Ron said, "Are you sure; maybe she didn't want to wake you. With the second task today; maybe she thought you needed to sleep."

As Harry hurried and got dressed, he said, "I always sleep better cuddled against Ginny; she know that."

Harry, Ron, and Neville went to the common room and asked out loud, "Did anyone see Ginny or Hermione this morning?"

Everyone said no; and Lavender said, "I don't think Hermione came to bed last night. I was up late reading and I never saw her."

Harry asked, "Lavender, could you go check Ginny's bed."

Lavender went up the girls' stairs and was back in two minutes. She said, "Neither Ginny nor Hermione is around; their beds are made up but I asked and nobody has seen either of them since last night."

Harry tried to think talk to her, but he couldn't sense her at all; he said, "Ron, I can't feel Ginny anywhere, we have to find them; maybe something happened to them when they went to see McGonagall last night."

Ron said, "Neville and I will go look for them; you better get ready for the second task; it's going on nine o'clock.

Harry put only his swim trunks on with his trainers, then for protection from the cold February morning, pulled a heavy robe around himself. He stopped at the great hall thinking the girls might be eating and perhaps Ginny had put up a mental wall so she and Hermione could talk in private.

McGonagall was there and Harry thought she might know where the girls were. When he went in McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, it's too late for you to eat now; the champions have to be at the lake in ten minutes."

He said, "Professor, I can't find Ginny or Hermione; nobody has seen them since they went to see you last night."

McGonagall said, "They are perfectly fine; the headmaster asked them to help him with the second task today; you'll see them when the task is finished. Now hurry down to the lake."

The morning was cold. By the time Harry got to the lake after nine, the entire school was lined up along the shore. Bagman came over to him and asked, "Are you prepared Harry; do you know what you plan to do? Perhaps I can suggest something."

Harry thought, "This is the second time Bagman hinted that he would help me cheat." Harry said, "No thank you Mr. Bagman; I'm all set."

The champions stripped down to bathing suits and at nine thirty Bagman yelled, "Champions, get ready." Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth and started to chew it; when Bagman yelled, go, Harry swallowed and waded into the lake.

The water was so cold if made his skin feel like it was burning. Then the cold stopped; Harry couldn't breathe and he felt his neck. Gill slits had formed and Harry did what came natural; he dove into the water.

Webbed hands and feet allowed him to swim faster then the others and soon he was far out and deep into the lake. After a few minutes he began to hear the merpeople's song and he swam toward it.

He entered a merpeople village and as the houses became closer together he saw through the murky water a large statue of a merperson. Tied to the statue were four people, Ginny, Hermione, Cho Chang, and a small blond girl that had to be Fleur Delacor's little sister; all seemed to be asleep or unconscious.

Of course he thought; the clue was purposely misleading. Saying they would take the thing he loved most kept him from realizing it was Ginny. She wasn't a thing; but he certainly loved her more than anything else.

He looked around and since there were no other champions in sight, he said, the severing charm "Diffindo" and cut the rope holding her; but instead of taking her up, he looked around again for the other champions. If they didn't come soon, Hermione, Cho, and the little girl would die.

He went to Hermione to cut her rope; but the merpeople, who had only watched him up to now, stopped him. He didn't know what to do.

Just then Krum appeared from one direction and Cedric from another. Krum cut Hermione free and started to the surface. Cedric got Cho and also started up. But there was no sign of Fleur.

Harry went to cut the little girl free and the merpeople move to stop him again. He pulled his wand, waved it at them, and they backed away. He freed the girl and holding Ginny with one hand and the girl with his other hand he kicked toward surface.

It was getting hard to breathe and he knew his hour was almost up; then he hit the surface. As soon as Ginny and the girl hit the air; they woke up. Ginny was a strong swimmer; she and Harry had to help the girl through the choppy waves to the shore.

Fleur waded in to help her sister. She had been attacked by grindylows and had to quit the task. She took her sister ashore and wrapped her in a blanket.

Fleur said, "Arry, Jinnie thank-you for saving Gabrielle."

She kissed Harry on each cheek, which made Ginny turn red; but then Fleur said, "Jinnie, when I first came to Ogwarts, Jennet told me you were a crazy little girl and I should not go near you.

I think now maybe it was because at the World Cup, Jennet flirted with Arry and you exed her. You would not be the first to do so; Jennet is like that.

Now I think Jennet is the crazy one. I have seen you with Arry and I think he loves you very much and you love him too. You are a nice couple and I ope we can all be friends someday."

Krum and Hermione were sitting next to each other covered in blankets and drinking Madam Pomfrey's Pepper-up potion. A few feet away, Cedric and Cho were doing the same thing.

As Harry and Ginny reached shore, Ron brought two blankets and Madam two Pepper up potions. She said, "Potter and Weasley again; what kind of curse do you two have on you? Basilisks, Dementors, Werewolves, Quidditch beatings, and now almost drowned by merpeople; if the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign."

Harry and Ginny drank their potions, then Ginny threw off her blanket and squirmed in with Harry under his blanket. She said, "Body heat, 37Co from you, and 37Co from me make 74Co; almost hot enough to brew a cuppa."

They were kissing when the scores were announced.

Cedric was the first back and so got first place. Harry was give second place, even though Krum beat him back; because the merpeople chief explained how Harry tried to rescue all four captives and actually did bring the little girl back. Krum got third and Fleur fourth.

Hermione said. "Harry, you could be first; but you tried to save others; why?"

Harry looked at Krum and said, "I wasn't sure you, Cedric, and Fleur would make it in time. I couldn't let all them die if you didn't come."

Ginny slapped his arm and said, "Potter you idiot; you lost first place because you though we would be left to die. How could you be so stupid to think Dumbledore would let his students get killed just like that?"

Hermione said, "Oh Harry, you're so gullible; you didn't actually believe that?"

Krum said, "Harry did not know; so he did what was good for all. I do not think him stupid; I think he is good person; you should not call him stupid."

Harry said, "Well thank you for the compliment Viktor; but I am stupid. You knew they weren't in danger and you got Hermione and left; so did Cedric. Only I was dumb enough to think they would be left to die."

Hermione said, "Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend; I say we go to town together and I'll buy the butterbeers."


	20. Chapter 20 - Rita's Revenge

Chapter XX – Rita's Revenge

Saturday morning Harry, Ginny, and Hermione met Viktor at breakfast; then they headed into town. All the way in, Viktor and Hermione held hands as did Harry and Ginny.

They visited shops, buying odds and ends like new quills and bottles of ink; each bought some candy at Honeydukes. Viktor bought Hermione a braided gold bracelet; and Harry bought Ginny a bottle of her favorite perfume.

Harry also bought a book called 'Spells Every Wizard Should Know' that Hermione had spotted. She pointed out it might have spells in it that could help him in the yet unknown third task.

At noon, they ate at the Three Broomsticks, which for a pub, had surprisingly good food. Viktor paid for Hermione's meal as Harry did for Ginny. Viktor turned out to be great company; telling stories about his travels for Quidditch matches all over Europe; and he was also a good listener as the others told of the non-secret parts their adventures.

After eating, they went back to browsing shops; when suddenly, while standing in front of one store, a large black dog walked up to them. Ginny said, "Siri…, uh Padfoot, what are you doing here?"

Viktor said, "Yinny, you talk to dog? You think dog will tell you why he is here?"

Harry said, "It's my godfather's dog; Ginny was just surprised because my godfather doesn't live in Hogsmeade. He must be here visiting or on business. Hermione, why don't you show Viktor around while Ginny and I try and find my godfather; I'd like to talk with him if he has time."

Hermione said, "Say hello for me; I hope he can make time to talk with you."

Harry looked at the dog and said, "Take me to him, Padfoot."

The dog turned and trotted down the street toward the edge of town; Harry and Ginny followed.

After leaving the occupied area of town, the dog suddenly transformed into a man. He said, "Harry, can't you get through one year of school without getting into trouble?"

He hugged Harry, then he looked at Ginny; she said, "Me too."

They hugged and he asked her, "Are you taking good care of him?"

S he answered, "We're still taking care of each other; though both of us are doing much better than a year ago."

He looked at both of them and asked, "Better than last year; even with Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry answered him, "We're are worried about it; but the first two tasks went well, so we're handling it better; I think I'll be even better prepared for the third task. I wish you could have seen the first two tasks."

He said, "I did; from a distance. You did well with the dragon; in the lake there wasn't much I could see until you and Ginny pulled that little girl from the water. Who was she and how did you get involved with her?"

Harry explained about thinking the captives were really in danger and the girl's sister not arriving.

Sirius said, "Harry, I know you're like you're like your mother, the kind of person who wants to help people in trouble; but during the third task you have to concentrate on your own safety. There's a reason someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire; and most likely it isn't because they wish you well."

Harry said, "I know you worry about me; but I wish you would go someplace safe. I don't want to be worrying about you getting caught just so you can watch me compete."

Sirius said, "Don't you worry; Dumbledore found me a cave in the hills that I can live in safely; and in my dog form nobody will recognize me. I'm your godfather; I have to be near, not just to watch you, but to help if you need me."

They talked for about an hour; then Harry and Ginny went back into town. As they approached the Three Broomsticks, they saw Rita Skeeter and her photographer coming out of the pub. She tried to get Harry to do an interview after the second task; but he refused because of the problems that developed from first article she wrote.

She approached him now and said, "Well, well, well, Harry Potter and his girlfriend Jenna; feel like giving an interview today?"

Ginny said, "No, Harry doesn't want to talk to you; and my name is Ginny; she spelled i Y."

Rita said, "Ah, the little girl with the big attitude. I got the scoop on you from that French girl you attacked at the World Cup. And I know what you did there; even if the Aurors' office is covering it up."

Ginny pulled her wand and said, "If you know so much about me; you should know there's nothing stopping me from doing the same thing to you; so leave us alone."

Harry stepped between Ginny and Rita facing Ginny, He said, "Don't, she's not worth the trouble."

The photographer took their picture with Ginny holding her wand and Harry holding her back. Rita said, "Hum, what headline would go with that picture; 'Harry Potters Crazy Girlfriend Threatens Reporter' that sounds right."

Ginny tried to step around Harry; but just then, from behind Rita, came Viktor's voice, "Vhy you tell lies about Harry and Yinny? If we were in my country I vould give you sound beating."

Viktor clenched his fists. Rita stood her ground; but the photographer backed away tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away from Viktor. His camera hit the ground, popped open, and the film spilled onto the ground.

Hermione laughed and said, "I guess now you only have your lying headline with no picture to go with it."

Rita said, "You stay out of this you bushy headed trollop. My sources in the school gave me the word on you to. Perhaps I'll write two articles; 'Harry Potter's Crazy Girlfriend Threatens Reporter', and 'Famous Quidditch Star Viktor Krum Seduced by Money Hungry Trollop'."

Hermione laughed and said, "Go ahead, write your article; I'm Muggle born so my family won't see your lies, they won't bother me."

Harry said, "They'll bother me; leave Hermione and Ginny out of your stories. If you want to tell lies about me; go ahead but my friends are off limits."

Rita laughed and said, "Nobody is off limits to me."

Viktor said, "If you tell lies about my Herme-O-Ninny I vill go to press and give story of your lies. They vill listen to me."

Rita said, "By the time I'm done with all of you, your own parents won't believe a word you say. You'll be lucky if they don't disown you."

The photographer had picked up his camera, and as they walked away, Viktor pointed his wand at Rita and said, "Scabiocium."

Rita began to scratch all over; she turned and said, "I'll get you for this you little red headed bitch."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at Viktor; he laughed and said, "Yinny not curse you; that old Durmstrang hex. Maybe now you think again about vhat you say about my Herme-o-ninny and Yinny to. Next time I not be so nice."

Rita opened her mouth, then thought better, and left without saying another word.

Ginny said, "She's not finished with us; she'll write some nasty lying article soon."

They walked back to the castle and it was almost time to eat; so they waited together until the doors to the great hall opened. From that day on, Viktor sat with them for every meal.

That night, after casting the Imperturbable charm, Harry said, "Ginny, we have to talk about this afternoon. If Viktor hadn't hexed Rita, you were going to do something nasty. I saw it in your mind and on your face."

Ginny said, "She deserves worse than what Viktor did. I wonder if he was right about that curse originally coming from Durmstrang; or did they get it from Voldemort?"

Harry said, "That's not the point; remember the first Hogsmeade weekend when I asked if you wanted to go with me because we would be called names. You said it wouldn't bother you; yet today you were going to hex Rita."

Ginny said, "Before we go on; will you do something for me."

Harry asked, "Do you want me to brush your hair?"

Ginny said, "No, I want a back rub; maybe it's from walking around all day, or I'm tense because of Rita, but my back is sore."

Harry said, "Okay, lay on your stomach."

Ginny quickly took off the pajama tops before lying down in just her knickers; and Harry said, "I thought we agreed to keep our clothes on until we're older."

Ginny said, "You can't see anything; and you can't get a good backrub through your clothes. Now get started while we talk."

Harry was next to her in the bed and moved one hand softly up and down her back until she said, "Not like that, swing one leg over and sit on me and use two hands. Rub hard to relax my muscles; you're not putting on bruise salve."

He did as she said and rubbed her shoulders first. She said, "I didn't mind when students were calling us names back in the fall; that stayed in the school and my family and our friends knew the truth.

Even Rita's first two articles, thought she got most of the facts wrong, they weren't too bad. The first article that we loved each other wasn't even a lie. But this thing with Rita today is different.

She's like a Niffler after a jewelry box, it's amusing to watch at first, but they can get mean if you try and stop them. I knew ahead of time her next article would be bad; I feel this time she's going to tell some really nasty lies.

Tens of thousands will see what she's writing about us; and I don't want my family embarrassed. My parents' friends and relatives will see it; people at the ministry that work with my father will see it and they all don't know the truth.

My relatives won't believe it; well, Aunt Muriel will, she always thinks the worst of me. But the thing is my parents shouldn't have to defend me to all those other people who will believe Rita."

Harry asked, "Did you think hexing Rita would have stopped her?"

Ginny said, "No, she won't stop; but I would have felt better if I got to hex her."

They continued to talk, and when Harry finished rubbing her back she said, "Would you rub my legs to?"

Harry moved down the bed and asked, "Can I do the bottom of your feet?"

She said, "Don't even think about it Potter; ankles up only."

He rubbed her legs as they continued talking until Harry realized he was rubbing her upper thighs and his hand had touched her knickers.

He stopped rubbing and said, "That's as high as I go Ginny; you keep tempting me like in the prefects' bath that night. You know I want to go farther; but I also know if we do we might end up being sorry. I know we're still too young to handle what could happen if we're not careful. We have to wait until we're older; time will go fast."

She said, "I understand what you're saying Harry; but I love you so much and I want to show you that. It's so hard to think about having to wait years."

Harry said, "I know, I feel the same way; but you better put the top back on before I change my mind. At least we can cuddle like we always do."

A week later, while at breakfast; the entire Slytherin table was laughing and pointing to where Harry was sitting with Ginny. Viktor and Hermione were across the table and Hermione said, "I wonder what they're so happy about?"

Just then, Lavender Brown walked past Hermione and Viktor and said to Katie Bell, "Look, they're always together; it must be true."

Less than a minute later, Colin Creevey stopped and said to Ginny, "If your books are too heavy; I'll carry them for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself by lifting too much weight. I know Harry would; but he has different classes."

Collin just left when one of Ginny's roommates came over and said, "If there's anything I can do to help you Ginny; just let me know. All our roommates will help with anything you need."

She had just left when Errol, the Weasley family owl, crash-landed in front of Ginny with a red envelope. Ginny looked at it and said, "It's a Howler; I haven't done anything. Why would mom and dad be sending me a Howler?"

She took it from Errol, but it was already smoking and it burst open. Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled so loud the entire great hall could hear,

" **Ginevra Weasley, your father and I warned you what would happen if you continued to sleep with Harry. Now you're in trouble and all our relatives know about it.**

 **You better write me this instant about what you and Harry plan to do. Just wait until you get home.**

The envelope caught fire with the ashes falling into Ginny's eggs.

Ginny said loudly, "Thank you mother; for being so discrete about whatever that was about. Harry, do you know what mother meant?"

Before Harry could answer, Malfoy, who had walked over while the Howler was screaming, dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table in front of Ginny. He laughed and said, "Congratulations Potter; I didn't think you were man enough." Then he walked away.

The front-page headline read, "Scandal at Hogwarts." The entire front page was an article by Rita with pictures of Harry and Viktor saying that for the second task they had chosen the two girls as the things they love most because the boys were under the influence of love potions.

The rest of the article went after the girls like Rita had threatened to do.

Quoting what she called several unnamed but reliable sources in the school, Rita wrote that Hermione, a plain looking Muggle born but ambitious girl, gave Harry a love potion their first year.

She quoted a source who asked to remain anonymous because, "Granger is quite smart and isn't beyond taking revenge on me." The source went on to tell how nobody could understand why Harry had became enamored with a homely, bushy haired, bucktoothed girl like Hermione; but now, it was clear she had used a love potion on him.

Then this year Hermione decided that Viktor Krum was richer and more famous than Potter; so she started giving Viktor a love potion. She and Jenna Weasley, who had been close friends for years, made a deal leaving Harry to Jenna and Viktor to Hermione. Jenna was now giving Harry a love potion; and he was under her control.

Rita also said her sources told her that Viktor had asked Hermione to come to Bulgaria and live with him after the Tri-wizard Tournament was over; because she was three months pregnant with his child.

The sources also said, to get control of his money, Jenna Weasley got pregnant with Harry's child; and they would be living together at her parents' house.

The article finished by saying if Dumbledore didn't expel the girls; the ministry had an obligation for the boys' sake, to investigate the two couples.

Ginny said, "Oh my god, my mother must have seen this and she believes it. Harry, we have to write her and let her know it's all a lie. She'll kill me when I get home."

Hermione said, "My parents will never see this article; but I don't want your parents to think badly about me. Please tell your mother it's not true about me either; the part about being pregnant I mean."

Ginny looked at Hermione, then Viktor, and said, "You said the part about being pregnant isn't true; what part is true?"

Hermione said, "Well, Viktor did ask me to come to Bulgaria; not to live with him, just to visit for a few weeks this summer."

Ginny said, "And?"

Hermione said, "I haven't decided yet; I need to think about it.

But I wonder how Rita found out? Viktor asked me when we were under the blankets warming up after coming out of the lake. There wasn't anybody near us at the time."

Harry said, "Maybe she bugged you."

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "You men she put flies or beetles on her."

Harry said, "Bugs are what Muggles call little devices that let them listen in on what somebody is talking about. You put them on a person; or in a place where you think a person is going to say something, and you can hear them."

Hermione said, "Those Muggle things won't work around Hogwarts; all the magic in the air creates too much static."

She ran her hands through her hair to start putting it up into a ponytail before going to Herbology and continued, "I don't know how she found out; but I swear I will find out and get even. She thinks she….." She stopped talking and let go of the ponytail. Ginny asked, "Hermione, what is it?"

She didn't answer but ran her hand through her hair again. Then she got up and said, "I have to go to the library and check on something before class; if I'm late tell Professor Sprout I'll be there soon." She grabbed her books and ran off.

Hermione got to Herbology ten minutes late; but still didn't tell Harry what she had done. After Herbology, they went to Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore want to see you two and also Miss Weasley and Mr. Krum in his office now; they have been sent for and will meet you. The password is Salt Water Taffy."

When they arrived at the Gargoyle Ginny and Viktor were waiting. Hermione said to Viktor, "Don't be worried, Professor Dumbledore will listen to us and be fair."

When they got to Dumbledore's office and were seated he said, "First, even though I know Rita Skeeter is a scandal monger and I don't believe a word of her article; l must ask for the record, is any part of the article true?"

Viktor spoke up first, "I have asked my Herme-o-ninny to visit me in Bulgaria; the rest is lies."

The others told Dumbledore the same thing. He said, "I'm sorry I can't force The Daily Prophet to retract the story. Any or all of you can sue the paper; but my understanding of the law is that as public figures you would most likely loose such a suit.

I have banned Rita from school grounds; so if you see her let me know and I will press charges against her.

My best suggestion is to tell your friends and families that it isn't true; and then suffer through with the people that don't believe you. I will talk to your families if you wish; but I feel it would be more effective for you to take care of that.

If you are harassed by students here in the school come to me and I will help as much as I can."

They thanked Dumbledore; then Ginny and Harry went to write to the Weasleys.

The next day hate mail began to arrive. The girls were called all kinds of names and threatened with curses and hexes, which they ignored; but when Hermione opened a letter full of undiluted Bubotuber puss, which burned her hands, they decided to bin all mail from anyone they didn't know, or didn't have a return address.

As days passed, there was no response from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the letter Ginny and Harry sent telling them the article was a lie and Ginny was not pregnant. Harry again assured them that he and Ginny were not, and never had sex.

Through all of this, Harry and Ginny continued their program of running, lifting, and practicing non-verbal and wand less magic. After Rita's article, Hermione, who had only ran and worked out occasionally, started going with them every day. By May, she was doing a number of non-verbal spells; but still couldn't do a spell without her wand in her hand.

They had also tried to get Ron to practice with them; but he only came twice before complaining it was too much work.

All was quiet until mid-May, when the champions were called to the Quidditch Pitch. They found hedges growing to form a maze and were told the third task would be to get through the maze and find the Tri-Wizard Cup. The maze of course would have magical traps, creatures, and other obstacles to get by.

Ginny and Hermione also spent time helping Harry look through books to find and learn spells that might be useful in the maze. Time passed quickly and in mid-June final exams were on them. Harry was exempt from exams as a champion; so he spent the time practicing the new spells.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Third Task

Chapter XXI – The Third Task

June twenty-fourth arrived and the four of them were at breakfast together as usual. Except for the Slytherins, the rest of the school believed Ginny and Hermione when they denied being pregnant; and most of the harassment of them had stopped.

The girls left for their exams and Harry felt Ginny put up a mental wall so he wouldn't bother her while she was taking her exam. He was about to go practice spells when McGonagall said, "The champions will please follow me; your families have come to see the last task and are waiting to meet with you."

He turned the other way; he knew nobody from his family would be there. Cedric yelled to him, "Harry, they're waiting for you."

He turned around wondering whom Cedric could be talking about and he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill there. Harry hesitated, he and Ginny sent the first letter two months ago, and several more since, explaining that the article in The Daily Prophet was a lie; but the Weasleys never wrote back. Harry still wasn't sure how Mrs. Weasley felt about him.

She waved and said, "Come on Harry; we're not going to hex you."

Harry walked over and gave them a funny smile; then said, "I wasn't sure after that Howler you sent went off in front of the whole school. I know it was addressed to Ginny; but my name came up to. And you didn't respond to our letters explaining Rita Skeeter's article was a lie."

Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed and didn't say anything; but Bill said, "Charlie and I convinced mom if it was true about Ginny getting pregnant; we'd feed you to a dragon. You're not worried about that I hope?"

Harry could see Bill was trying not to laugh; it reminded him of how he could see the same look on Ginny's face when she was teasing him. That made him feel better, and he said, "No, because Ginny is not and cannot be pregnant; and besides even if she was, I learned how to deal with dragons a couple of months ago."

Bill laughed and Mrs. Weasley looked much more relaxed when she heard Harry joke about it. She hugged Harry and said, "I was a little upset when I sent the Howler."

Harry wondered if Mrs. Weasley sent the Howler because she was a little upset; what would she have done if she was really upset?

Harry showed them around the castle; but when Bill asked about the second task, Harry hesitated. When he got to the part where Ginny was tied underwater on the bottom of the Black Lake Mrs. Weasley's face got an anxious look. He hurriedly explained that Dumbledore assured Ginny there was no danger to her before she consented to do it.

It was noon and Ginny returned from her exam surprised to see her mother and Bill. She dropped her mental wall and heard Harry say to come over; but she still looked a little nervous about the Howler; and whether Mrs. Weasley had calmed down.

Harry sensed her nervousness and noticed the look on her face, he thought to her, "Your mom is alright with us."

Ginny kissed Harry and put her arm around his waist before saying, "Hello mother, Bill; why are you here?"

Harry answered, "The families of the champions were invited to see the third task. Your mother knew I didn't have anyone, she and Bill decided to come and support me."

Ginny looked at her mother and said, "I'm glad; but mother, we need to talk first."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I know; I've been meaning to talk with you since you first told us you and Harry were sleeping together; but I kept hoping you would stop it and I wouldn't have to."

Ginny said, "So instead of talking privately with me; you and dad sent me a Howler and embarrassed me and Harry in front of the whole school."

Tears began running down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks; and she said, "Seeing that article on the front page of the Prophet; I just was so upset I didn't think of what I was doing. Your father didn't even know I sent it until your letter denying it arrived.

Ginny, Harry, I have to tell you why I'm worried about Ginny. I met Arthur in school first year and we started dating on the first Hogsmeade weekend third year. In those days, girls didn't openly sleep with a boy so all their roommates knew about it; but I admit, if we had 'You Know Who' personally trying to kill us, we might have slept together openly.

Anyway, Arthur and I did manage to, uh, oh this is so embarrassing, we did sleep together for the first time before the end of our third year. I was the same age you are now Ginny.

In the next four years, I thought I might have to drop out of school three times because I thought I was pregnant; but each time was a false alarm. May of my seventh year, I was pregnant with Bill; but Arthur and I already had made wedding plans and I managed to finished school.

Ginny, you're a lot like me in many ways. I was as deeply in love with Arthur as you are with Harry. I knew, like me, you would want to give all your love to him in every way as I did with Arthur. I don't want you to have to worry as I did about having to leave school because of a pregnancy scare; or possibly really getting pregnant.

I admit, when I saw that article, I thought it could be true. But, I should have handled it better since I was already thinking that you two were doing what Arthur and I did at your age. I'm sorry for embarrassing the two of you."

Ginny hugged her and said, "It over now, so don't cry. In a way you were right; I've been trying to convince Harry we're old enough; but he insists on keeping his promise to you that we won't."

Harry added, "Ginny' right; don't cry. You don't have to worry about us. Let's go eat; Ginny has another exam, but we'll walk around outside this afternoon."

As they were headed to the door, Fleur and her sister came over. Fleur said, "Arry, my little sister Gabrielle wants to thank you and Jinnie for saving her."

Gabrielle said, "Merci Harry pour m'avoir sauvé. **"**

Harry didn't understand the words; but he knew the meaning and he said, "You're welcome Gabrielle."

Gabrielle turned to Ginny and said, "Merci Jinnie pour m'avoir sauvé. **"**

Ginny also thanked her then decided she should introduce everybody. She said, "Mother, Bill, this is Fleur Delacour the champion from Beauxbatons and her sister Gabrielle. Fleur, Gabrielle, this is my mother; and this is my oldest brother Bill."

Bill said, "Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Fleur, Gabrielle. **"**

Gabrielle just smiled; but Fleur said, "I am pleased to meet you to Bill. You speak excellent French. **"**

Bill said, "I work for Gringotts; and we have to be able to speak several languages. You should hear my Gobbledegook."

Fleur's parents came over and Fleur introduced everyone; then they ate together. Before Ginny went to her exam, Harry pointed to Bill and Fleur sitting together talking and said, "Maybe the Weasley family will have two Tri-Wizard Champions married into it someday."

Ginny said, "I'll settle for just one joining the family some day; if you catch my meaning." She kissed him and left.

The day passed quickly and the champions were called to the Quidditch Pitch where the hedges of the maze were now twenty feet high. When the audience was settled, Dumbledore announced the simple rules.

Harry and Cedric who were tied in points for first place would enter first. Viktor in second place would enter five minutes later, then Fleur another five minutes later. Professor Moody had placed the Tri-Wizard cup somewhere in the maze and the first champion to touch the cup would be the winner.

All champions had a chance depending on how they avoided magical traps, handled the creatures guarding the cup, and of course how fast they were able to get through the maze.

In the stands, Mrs. Weasley sat on one end; Bill was next to her, then Ron, Ginny, and Hermione at the other end. Ginny sat between Ron and Hermione because she intended to relay what Harry was doing and she didn't want her mother and Bill to know she and Harry were mentally connected.

Harry and Cedric entered the maze, then Viktor, and finally Fleur.

Ginny was in Harry's mind and closed her eyes allowing her to see what Harry was seeing and hear what he was hearing. She gave a running narration to Ron and Hermione.

After Fleur went in, a diagram of the maze appeared floating in the air in front of the viewing stands; Ginny opened her eyes and took a quick look, it reminded her of the Marauder's map.

Ginny reclosed her eyes and continued her narration; while Ron said a similar diagram of the Black Lake had shown the progress of the champions for the second task. But of course, Ginny and Hermione were under the lake and hadn't seen it.

The diagram showed the hedges as green lines; the cup as a bright silver dot; Harry was shown as a Gryffindor gold dot; Cedric was a Hufflepuff badger bronze dot, Viktor scarlet red, and Fleur the same blue as her robes.

There were also symbols moving through the maze that looked like a spider, a sphinx, and a scorpion. Hermione assumed the scorpion was one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts and the spider one of those Harry and Ron saw in the Dark Forest second year.

One symbol changed shape every few seconds and Hermione figured it must represent a Boggart. Patches of yellow mist were in several spots; and probably represented some type of magical traps.

They watched all the champions zigzagging through the maze with each group cheering when their champion got closer to the cup and crying out when they were forced to go backward by a dead end of the maze or to avoid one of the creatures.

Cedric's dot met the scorpion symbol and hurriedly reversed direction. Harry and Cedric's dots met and separated again. Ginny said, "Cedric told Harry the Blast-Ended Skrewt is enormous and he barely escaped, Harry decide to find a different route."

Harry's dot ran into the changing shape symbol; Ginny said, "It's a Dementor, no wait Harry said a Boggart; its okay Harry destroyed it." The symbol promptly disappeared from the diagram.

Harry's symbol went into a yellow mist and Ginny said, "Some kind of spell flipped everything over, it like he's hanging from the ground and if he lets go he'll fall into the sky; he doesn't know what to do."

Harry's dot stayed there two minutes before moving on; Ginny said, "Harry figured it had to be an illusion, so he just let go and everything flipped right side up, he's okay.

The audience saw Fleur's and Viktor's dots meet then separate; a minute later red sparks went up from the position of Fleur's dot, she needed help and would be withdrawn from the task.

Harry's dot met the scorpion symbol; Ginny yelled out, "Run Harry." Then she said, "He's hitting it with stunners and Impedimenta but the spells just bounce off. Oh my god, he fell and it's coming at him."

She squeezed Ron and Hermione's hands; then suddenly said, "Good shot Harry, he hit it with Impedimenta on the soft underbelly and stopped it; he got away, he's safe." On the diagram, the scorpion symbol stopped moving and Harry's dot backed up.

They heard Bill's voice ask, "Ginny, how do you know what Harry is doing?"

Ginny ignored the question because she was concentrating on what Harry was doing now. Ron said softly to Bill so his mother couldn't hear, "Harry and Ginny have a Soul Bond; they can see and hear each other's thoughts. When this is over we'll talk but not now, I want to follow what's happening to Harry."

Bill leaned toward Ron so he could listen to Ginny.

Viktor and Cedric's dots met; then Harry's dot went to the same spot. Ginny said, "I don't believe it; Viktor is using the Cruciatus curse on Cedric. Harry stunned him; Cedric seems to be okay." Red sparks went up from Viktor's dot and Harry and Cedric's dots separated.

Harry's dot met the sphinx symbol; Ginny said, "It asked him a riddle and if Harry answers correctly he can pass."

Hermione asked, "What's the riddle?"

Ginny echoed it as the Sphinx told it to Harry. Hermione said, "It's a spider, tell Harry."

Ginny said, "He asked if you're sure."

Hermione said, "Yes, I'm sure."

The Sphinx symbol moved to the side and Harry's symbol passed.

The audience saw he was close to the cup now; but so was Cedric's dot, which was coming from another direction. Both groups were cheering for their champion when a spider symbol came rapidly into the same area.

Cedric's dot was closer to the spider; but they were both between Harry's dot and the cup.

Ginny said, "The spider is after Cedric, Harry yelled to warn him. Oh no, Harry shot a stunner to stop the spider from getting Cedric and it turned on Harry. Both of them are firing spells but it's not stopping. It's got Harry, it going to bite him."

Ginny screamed and grabbed her leg; Bill yelled, "Ginny, what's wrong."

She was crying but got out, "Harry kicked at it and one of its fangs punctured his leg, he doesn't know how much venom got in. Cedric and Harry stunned the spider at the same time and it's knocked out, but Harry can't walk.

The three dots were on top of each other on the diagram for two minutes; finally Harry's dot and Cedric's dot moved together toward the cup.

The crowd assumed the two champions were racing each other to the cup; and each cheered on their champion; but Ginny said, "They decided that since they saved each other's life, they're going take the cup together and tie for champion."

Both their symbols were on the cup symbol; and suddenly the cup and the champions dots just disappeared. Nobody seemed to know what happened, who got the cup; everyone became silent until Ginny screamed again.

She said, "The cup is a Portkey, it took them to a cemetery; Wormtail is there and he killed Cedric. Harry isn't coming in clear; I can't tell if it's because of the spider venom or because of how he hit the ground from the Portkey.

We have to tell Dumbledore, Wormtail is tying Harry to a tombstone."

Ginny got up and fell over, her leg hurt as much as Harry's even though she didn't have a visible wound.

Bill said, "Let me carry you."

Mrs. Weasley had been intently watching the diagram hanging in front of the stands and didn't realize what was happening until she saw Ginny fall and Bill pick her up in his arms and walk down toward the judges' stand.

She said, "Ginny, Bill, what's the matter?"

Bill didn't stop, but Ron said, "Mom, something went wrong, Harry's in trouble. They're going to tell Dumbledore. You stay here; Hermione and I are going down to see if we can help."

When the three dots disappeared from the diagram, Dumbledore stood up and walked out into the open area. Ginny could see his face was worried; he knew something was wrong.

She said to Bill, "Look at Dumbledore; he knows this wasn't supposed to happen."

Bill, still carrying Ginny reached Dumbledore and she said, "Headmaster, the cup was a Portkey and it took Harry and Cedric to a cemetery; Wormtail was there and killed Cedric, Harry is hurt and tied to a tombstone. Wormtail is doing something with a large cauldron."

Dumbledore looked shock when he heard Cedric had been killed; but he looked at her and said, "Miss Weasley is your Soul Bond allowing you to see through Harry's eyes?"

Just then, Ron and Hermione got to them and Hermione said, "Ginny, anything new, is Harry still safe?"

She said, "Yes for now, but he's tied up and he can see Wormtail starting some sort of ritual."

Dumbledore said, "The cup was charmed as a Portkey, but it was supposed to cause the first person to touch it to be transported back here to be proclaimed the victor. It seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory touched the cup at the same time; but I have no idea where it took them.

Miss Weasley, can you see anything that will help tell where they are?"

Ginny grabbed her arm, screamed again, and sobbed out, "Wormtail cut Harry's arm and collected some of his blood, he's in terrible pain and isn't seeing clearly."

The crowd was getting noisy from the uncertainty; ten minutes had passed since the dots disappeared from the diagram. Ginny said, "Headmaster, you have to do something; you have to find them."

Dumbledore said, "I am open to suggestions as where to look Miss Weasley; but unless you can see something to give me a clue to the location, I'm afraid it's up to Mr. Potter's skills to find a way back."

Ginny gasped and said, "Oh god, Wormtail cut his own hand off and threw it into the cauldron, there's all smoke and fire."

Again she screamed, she put her hand on her forehead in the spot where Harry's scar was and she vomited.

Mrs. Weasley could see them all from the stands and couldn't stand not knowing what was happening. She walked down and arrived just as Ginny said, "It's Voldemort, he came from the cauldron, he's back whole and strong."

Mrs. Weasley said, "What's going on here? Ginny, what are you talking about?"

Bill said, "Not now mother, we'll explain later when Harry is safe."

Ginny, still in Bill's arms, whined and squirmed in pain, she said, "Voldemort touched Wormtail's arm and it's causing a lot of pain for Harry. Death Eaters are appearing all around Harry, they can fly without brooms like they're smoke blowing in the wind. There are a dozen of them there now.

Voldemort is talking with them, he's angry that none of them tried to find and help him for the past thirteen years. He said he's going to kill Harry to show he's more powerful than Harry.

Wormtail gave Harry his wand so he can duel Voldemort; Headmaster you have of do something, Harry can hardly stand after that spider bite, he'll never be able to duel."

Again Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but there's nothing I can do unless I know where they are."

Ginny closed her eyes again and said, "Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry but he ducked behind a tombstone, it missed him.

Harry is coming out to duel; no Harry, stay hidden, you can't face him, please Harry run and hide."

Ginny got quiet, but everyone could see from her face that she was still seeing something. Hermione was crying, Ron and Bill were ashen, even Dumbledore seemed scared.

Then Ginny said, "I don't understand, Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand are connected by a stream of golden light but no curses are being cast. Wait, something is happening to Voldemort's wand, it looks like Cedric's ghost came out of it, now another, it looks like a ghost of an old man, now a lady ghost."

Dumbledore said, "Prior incantato."

Ginny continued, "Oh, Harry's mother's ghost is there, now his father's ghost; they're talking to him, they said he should get to the cup and it will bring him back here; they said they can stop Voldemort long enough for Harry to escape.

He's running to the cup, but his leg hurts so much. Death Eaters are shooting curses at him but he hasn't been hit; he reached Cedric's body and summoned the cup, he's got it."

Twenty minutes had passed since Harry, Cedric, and the cup disappeared; then they suddenly appeared in the space in front of them.

Ginny wiggled out of Bill's arms and moved to Harry. He was holding Cedric's body tightly and crying, he said, "He's back; Voldemort's back."

Ginny said, "We know Harry I saw it all through your eyes and told everyone."

The Minister of Magic, who had come to see the third task said, "Dumbledore, Diggory is dead."

Dumbledore was trying to get Harry to let go of Cedric; but Harry was holding him tightly and said, "Cedric asked me to bring his body home to his parents."

Ginny put her hand on top of Harry's and said, "Cedric is home now Harry; let go and Dumbledore will take care of him."

She pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him. Dumbledore said, "Harry stay here. I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were crying over Cedric's body and Dumbledore turned to talk with them. Professor Moody came over and said to Harry, "Potter come back to the castle with me; you need medical treatment."

Harry didn't answer; but Ginny said, "Professor Dumbledore told Harry to stay here."

Moody looked at her and said, "He's in shock; he needs to get medical treatment."

Moody had Harry by the arm and was pulling him along toward the castle; Ginny took Harry's other arm and walked with them. Moody said, "You stay here; I'll take care of Potter."

Ginny glared at Moody and said, "I go where Harry goes."

Moody said, "Look little girl; I'm your teacher, and I'm telling you to stay here."

Ginny said, "Let's see what Dumbledore has to say about it." She turned and took only one step toward Dumbledore when Moody said, "Dumbledore is busy with the Diggorys; if you insist, you can come with me and Potter."

Ginny took Harry's arm again but with her other hand she pulled her wand; holding it against her leg. Something was wrong about this; Moody was Dumbledore's friend and a famous Auror, so why was he taking Harry away when Dumbledore told Harry to stay.

Harry was in shock and should get treatment; could that be all it was, Moody made a decision that getting Harry medical help couldn't wait.

But Moody was the one who put the cup in the maze; and something went wrong with that. The cup should have brought Harry and Cedric back to the starting place; instead, it took them somewhere else, somewhere where something bad happened and Cedric was killed.

When they reached the castle; Ginny pulled Harry toward the hospital wing; but Moody pulled him toward his office. Ginny said, "I thought we were taking Harry to get medical treatment?"

Moody said, "I'll send for Madam Pomfrey; but my office is more secure from attack. We still don't know what happened and Potter could still be danger."

When they reached Moody's office, he locked the door; then asked Harry, "What happened at the cemetery?"

Ginny froze, she thought, "How did Moody know Harry was in a cemetery; he wasn't close enough to hear me telling everyone else."

As Harry told Moony what happened, Ginny was thinking that they were locked in this room with Moody and something was wrong.

Harry reached the end of his story by saying, "I have to tell Dumbledore; there's a Death Eater here at Hogwarts that put my name in the cup."

Moody said, "I know; and it's too late to tell Dumbledore. So, the Dark Lord couldn't kill you; I don't think he'll mind if I do it for him."

He suddenly snatched Ginny's wand from her hand and said, "You too little girl. I tried to leave you behind; but you wanted to be here so you'll have to die too. Do you think I didn't see you holding your wand all this time?"

Moody picked up his staff that held his wand, but as he lifted the staff, Ginny brought her hand up, pointed toward Moody, and yelled, "Bombarda." The floor at Moody's feet exploded throwing him back against the wall. Moody was stunned and dropped both Ginny's wand and his staff; Ginny picked up her wand.

Harry asked, "What happened, why did Moody act like that?"

Ginny was shaken, and she said, "I don't know why; but I knew there was something wrong about Moody; I knew he was going to kill us and it was the only thing I could think of. The situation reminded me of the Death Eater at the world cup, so I blasted him.

It doesn't matter why right now; we need help. I have to go get someone; are you strong enough to guard him if he wakes up?"

Harry said, "I'll be fine, go get Dumbledore."

Before she could move, the door was blown open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in. Dumbledore asked, "Are you two hurt?"

Ginny said, "I'm fine; but Harry needs help. Professor Moody said he was going to kill us; I had to attack him to save us."

Dumbledore said, "That's not Alastor Moody; it's an imposter. Professor Snape, please go get some Veritas serum. Professor McGonagall, there's a black dog near Hagrid's house; take him to my office, then send Madam Pomfrey here, finally find Minister of Magic and bring him here. He'll want to interview this imposter."

When Snape returned, Dumbledore put the Veritas Serum in Moody's mouth. Under examination, he confessed to attacking the real Moody and holding him prisoner to get information and hair to make Polyjuice potion. Dumbledore found the real Moody locked away.

When the Polyjuice potion wore off; the imposter proved to be Barty Crouch Jr.; a Death Eater who had escaped from Azkaban.

Madam Pomfrey arrived and took the real Moody to the hospital; Ginny said, "What about Harry, he needs care to."

Dumbledore said, "I know; but first I have to hear what happened. You and Harry said Voldemort is back; I need details right now and you two are the only ones that know them. Every minute that is wasted could make the difference between stopping Voldemort, and letting him take over the magical world.

It won't take long for you and Harry to tell me what I need to know; then he'll go to the hospital."

Ginny said, "I can tell you everything, let Harry get treatment."

Dumbledore said, "I need to hear both of you, either one of you alone might miss some important fact that could be vital. It won't take long; then Harry will go to the hospital."

Dumbledore took Harry and Ginny to his office where Sirius was already waiting. It took about a half an hour before Dumbledore was satisfied that he had all the information he needed. Then Ginny and Sirius, in his dog form, took Harry to the hospital.

Madam said, "Dirty dogs are not allowed in the hospital."

Ginny said, "The dog is Harry's guard; and the headmaster gave permission for him to sleep next to Harry's bed.

Madam harrumphed and said, "Dogs in a hospital; if the students didn't need me so badly, I'd resign."

She treated the cut Wormtail made to get Harry's blood and the injury to Harry's leg from when he kicked the spider. She said to Ginny, "I gave him the antidote for spider bite even though I don't think much venom got into his system; now I'm going to get him a sleeping potion. There is no reason for you to stay; you may return when he wakes around eight tomorrow morning.

Ginny said, "I'm not leaving. I sleep with Harry every night; when he wakes I want him to know I'm with him."

Madam said, "Very well; I suppose you would just come back under the invisibility cloak anyway."

Madam put up a privacy screen then went back to treating Moody. Ginny got Harry out of his torn dirty clothes and put hospital pajamas bottoms on him; she undressed and put the tops on.

They got into bed together before Madam came back with the sleeping potion. Harry drank it and was out in a minute. Ginny cuddled next to him with her arm over his waist and pulled the blanket over them.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore all came in. Dumbledore said, "See, Harry is shaken but physically fine. But I'm sure Madam Pomfrey won't want all of you disturbing him."

Ginny stayed in the bed next to Harry; but rose up on one elbow to see better. Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw Ginny in bed with Harry; but said nothing.

Madam said, "Miss Weasley and the guard dog can stay; the rest of you will have to leave."

Dumbledore said, "Before anyone leaves; Harry told me Voldemort has returned. We need to start tonight to organize against him. Sirius, take your human form."

Sirius turned into his human form; Mrs. Weasley was startled, and Bill pulled his wand.

Ginny said, "Relax Bill, Sirius is Harry's godfather and a trusted friend."

Snape sneered at that remark and Dumbledore said, "You two must set aside old animosities; we need to work together if we are to defeat Voldemort. Now shake hands."

Snape and Sirius did; but reluctantly; and Hermione shook her head as if she didn't believe they meant it. She walked away toward a window and stood looking out as Dumbledore started talking.

Dumbledore said, "Sirius, go notify Lupin, Mundungus, Arabella, all the old crowd that Voldemort is back. Wait at Lupin's until I contact you."

Sirius said good-by and left.

Dumbledore asked, "Molly, Bill, can I depend on your help?"

Both said yes and left to inform Arthur, Charlie, and other friends what happened.

Then Dumbledore said, "Severus, you know what you have to do."

Snape nodded and left. As he did, Hermione suddenly banged something near the window. She said, "Sorry, I didn't want Harry to get a draft." then she closed the window.

Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I know you're worried about Harry; but it's best for him if you let him rest. Return to your rooms for now; I will have many things I'll need you to help with soon."

Ron and Hermione nodded and left together.

Dumbledore said to Ginny, "I know there is no use asking you to leave; so you may stay with Harry. Don't bother him until he wakes on his own; then I believe you'll know what he needs and how to comfort him."

Ginny said, "I'll take good care of him."

Dumbledore turned to leave when the door opened; Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic came in arguing loudly.

Ginny said, "Be quiet, both of you; can't you see Harry is sleeping and you'll wake him."

Dumbledore smiled at the thought of the third year girl telling a Professor and the Minister of Magic what to do; but she was right.

McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, I am a professor; and…"

Ginny interrupted her with, "I don't care who you are; speak softly so you don't wake Harry."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore; he smiled at her and nodded; so she stopped talking.

But the Minister of Magic said, "Dumbledore, why is that young girl permitted to be in bed with a boy? I suppose you didn't read the article in The Daily Prophet about what's going on between her and Potter. And since when do students at Hogwarts give orders to adults?"

Dumbledore said, "Since the student is right and the adults are wrong. This is a hospital with a very sick student that needs rest; so minister please speak softly. And I did read that article, it was a lie; not one thing in it was true.

Now why were you arguing in the first place?"

McGonagall said, "I took the minister to see the imposter Moody; he insisted on bringing a Dementor who promptly kissed Barty Jr."

The minister said, "I am entitled to protection from mad men."

Dumbledore said, "Yes you are, but now Barty Jr. will be unable to answer questions about Voldemort and what orders he gave."

The minister said, "You Know Who' is not back; Crouch was mad and acted on his own."

Ginny said, "You're wrong; Voldemort is back. Harry saw him, fought with him. The imposter Moody admitted it to us when he tried to kill us."

The minister said, "Dumbledore, are you going to believe the ravings of a mad man and a mentally disturbed boy?"

Ginny said, "Don't call Harry mentally disturbed; he's done more to fight Voldemort than you and the entire ministry."

The minister said, "Be quiet you arrogant child; you know nothing about 'You Know Who' or what the ministry is doing."

Ginny reached over to the bed table and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at the minister and said, "I don't care if you're the Minister of Magic; one more bad word out of you about me or Harry and you'll regret it for the rest of your life, which won't be very long."

Dumbledore stepped between Ginny and the minister and said, "I regret Cornelius that you don't believe Mr. Potter; and I'm afraid you don't realize how much Miss Weasley actually knows about Voldemort.

Two years ago, Voldemort possessed her and taught her curses that even you don't know. If you don't want to be reasonable; I'm going to have to ask you to leave before Miss Weasley does something to you that Madam Pomfrey can't heal."

The minister looked from Dumbledore to Ginny and back; then he turned and walked to the door, stopped and walked back. Pulling a bag from his cloak; he dropped it on the bed near Ginny and said, "Here are the thousand Galleons prize money Potter won; I suppose you'll trick him into giving it to you anyway."

The minister turned away from her just as Ginny pointed her wand at him again; but Dumbledore was faster with a non-verbal spell. Her wand was pulled from her hand to his.

Ginny was left with her empty hand already pointed to the door and as it closed behind the minister the red light of a stunner shot from Ginny's hand making a bang and leaving a scorch mark on the door.

Harry stirred but didn't wake.

The minister never knew how close he came to being cursed; but Dumbledore did.

He said nothing, but looked at Ginny for many seconds before he returned Ginny's wand and finally saying, "You, and I think also Mr. Potter, are fortunate the minister didn't see what you just did. If he learns you did accidental magic that powerful without your wand; you both may end up disappearing for the rest of your lives into the Department of Mysteries as test subjects."

Ginny said, "That wasn't an accident; the man is an ass and next time I see him I'm going to tell him so."

McGonagall said, "You won't do your father's or your brother's careers at the ministry much good for just that little bit satisfaction."

Ginny fumed but didn't answer. Dumbledore and McGonagall left talking about what had happened. Once in the hall, McGonagall said, "Headmaster, you realize what Miss Weasley said was true; that stunner was not an accident. She can do magic without her wand."

Dumbledore said, "I know Minerva. I've never seen someone so young do that. Nobody must find out or what I told Miss Weasley may actually come to pass."

McGonagall asked, "Do you think Mr. Potter can also do it?"

Dumbledore said, "Almost certainly, you know the two of them are constantly together. What one does, the other also does.

Now if you excuse me, I have a great deal to consider."

Ginny fell asleep quickly, and the next morning she woke to Harry's worried expression. He said, "I knew I could count on you; but I'm not feeling good right now. I'll need help from you if I'm going to pull through this."

She knew he was going to go through a bad period and said, "Whatever you need; you know I won't leave you as long as you need me."


	22. Chapter 22 The Beginning of a Long Hot S

Chapter XXII – The Long Hot Summer, the Beginning

Dumbledore came to the hospital soon after Harry and Ginny woke. He brought Madam Pomfrey with him to the bedside and asked, "Harry, how are you feeling this morning?"

Harry said, "Fine."

Dumbledore looked at Madam and she said, "Physically he is fine; all his injuries have healed. Mentally, he's undergone a traumatic experience and will need time to recover."

Dumbledore asked, "Can he leave the hospital? Harry doesn't particularly enjoy his time here and perhaps getting out in the fresh air will help."

Madam said, "Yes, but I recommend he is not too active; and someone should keep an eye on him in case he develops delayed stress symptoms."

Dumbledore said, "I don't believe Miss Weasley will leave him unattended; would that satisfy you Madam."

Madam said, "If she promises to inform me immediately if Mr. Potter has any problem."

Ginny promised, and Madam discharged Harry.

His first problem was the usual one; he had no useable clothes. Every time he ended up in the hospital he came in wearing dirty, torn, bloody clothes as the result of whatever had happened to him. As Ginny dressed, Dumbledore sent a house elf to get Harry clothes.

Before they left the hospital, Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, in the next few days, before you leave for home, I think we need to talk. I will send word when I want to see you."

When they got back to Gryffindor tower, both showered, then went outside to get away from curious students questioning Harry about what happened last night.

There were two days left before the Hogwarts Express was to take them home and Ginny didn't leave his side all that time. She listened patiently the few times Harry felt like talking; but mostly she held his hand, sat against his side during the day, and spooned against him at night.

Harry made up his mind that he wouldn't go back to his aunt's house for the summer; he wanted to stay at the Burrow. One thing that they agreed on was that they weren't going to be separated this summer.

Ginny wrote to her parents and asked if Harry could stay with her; and they wrote back it was okay with them.

The next day Dumbledore came to them as they were eating and said, "Will you two please come to my office when you finish eating. I love Cadbury Bars."

Half an hour later they were seated in Dumbledore's office and he said, "First, Miss Weasley I would like you to explain what you did as the minister was leaving the hospital two days ago."

Ginny said, "Before I explain anything, we want you to explain why you never told us about our Soul Bond; you knew all along but never said a word. We were so scared at first, things were happening to us and we couldn't understand why. You could have saved us all that worry."

Dumbledore said, "I didn't know at first; when Harry brought you out of the Chamber of Secrets I could see and aura around both of you and my first thought was a Life-Debt Bond. But your aura brightened and dimmed depending on if you were touching; that suggested a Soul Bond.

My knowledge of Soul Bonds was that they only happened to older people, at least forty. I thought I should do some research and actually have something definite to tell you before breaching the subject."

Harry said, "That's why you took all three books on Soul Bonds out of the library. But after reading them, you still never told us anything; and you didn't return them so we could read them."

Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger discovered that I presume. I never said anything because the books don't have any information about your situation; they all say Soul Bond cannot happen in a couple younger than forty because they haven't experienced enough about life until then.

I thought it was better not to give you any information than to give wrong information. Looking back, I suppose I should have at least told you that you were bonded.

Now Miss Weasley, please explain about what happened with the minister that night."

Ginny said, "I was angry and I tried to stun him; I apologize Headmaster, I should control my temper."

Dumbledore said, "Yes you should, but I want you to explain how you almost stunned the minister without your wand."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and mentally agreed that if Dumbledore could withhold information from them, they could do the same to him. Ginny said, "I don't know what you're talking about Headmaster; you said I did accidental magic, and I guess you were right. I'm afraid I can't answer your question."

Dumbledore looked at them but said nothing for more than a minute. Finally he asked, "Mr. Potter, do know anything about doing magic without a wand?"

Harry took a few seconds before saying, "Everyone says that is impossible; but I was told once that you and Voldemort can do magic even with your wand in its holster. I'm afraid that's all I know about the subject Headmaster."

Dumbledore paused again then said, "I see, neither of you claim to know anything about it.

In that case Harry, the next subject we need to discuss is about you and Miss Weasley seeing each other's thoughts; I assume that also means you can talk to each other non-verbally."

After Ginny had narrated what was happening to Harry in the cemetery, they knew there was no denying that fact; Harry said, "We developed that over the last year, but we don't know why or how. We guess it's because of our Soul Bond, but that's all we know."

Dumbledore said, "And you never thought of tell me about this phenomena."

Harry was getting angry, he said, "We thought not giving you any information was better than giving you wrong information; you know how that is, don't you."

Now Dumbledore's face began to show anger, the two young people were resisting his efforts to learn more about them; it wouldn't be easy to steer them along the life course he had planned for Harry.

Dumbledore said, "Another subject we need to talk about is your summer plans. The Weasleys informed me that you would be staying with them; but that is not possible. I understand that life at your aunt's house hasn't been pleasant; but I must insist you go back there for the summer."

Ginny said, "But my parents already promised he could stay at the Burrow."

Dumbledore said, "I know; but I have work for them to do this summer and that will make it impossible for them to take Harry."

Harry said, "Then I'll go somewhere else for the summer; I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron like I did two summers ago."

Dumbledore said, "With Voldemort back, that would be unwise; I must insist you return to your aunt's house at least for part of the summer until I can make other arrangements."

Harry didn't answer; he got up and walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the spiral staircase. Dumbledore looked furious that Harry would walk out; it got worse when Ginny said, "It's not right, they hate Harry and mistreat him." and she also got up and hurried after Harry.

Students were boarding the Hogwarts Express and Harry stopped Ron and Hermione; he said, "Ginny and I are going to find a private place to avoid everyone, especially Malfoy, from bothering me. If anyone asked where I am, tell them I went home on the flue network so they won't come looking for me. We'll see you when we get to Kings Cross."

When the train arrived at Kings Cross station, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley met the twins, Ron and Hermione on platform nine and three quarters.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Where are Ginny and Harry?"

Ron said, "They said they wanted to avoid people questioning Harry and that they would see us here. They should be here any minute."

But fifteen minutes passed with no sign of them. The Weasleys were worried; so Ron and Hermione searched the train and found Harry's and Ginny's trunks in one compartment.

Mrs. Weasley was frantic; she said, "Oh Arthur, what if 'You Know Who' took them from the train. What are we to do?"

Just then, the lady that takes the food cart around the train got off and walked toward them. She asked, "Are you the Weasleys?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Yes, why?"

She said, "A red headed girl getting on the train asked me to give this to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley when the train got to Kings Cross."

She handed Mr. Weasley a paper. As he was reading it the lady started walking away; but he yelled, "Wait, did she say anything else?"

The lady said, "No, just to give the paper to the Weasleys at Kings Cross. Then she and Harry Potter mixed into the crowd getting on the train. I didn't pay much attention to them; I don't want Harry to think I'm staring at him."

The lady left and Mr. Weasley said, "The note's from Ginny. She said Harry refused to go back to his aunts; he plans to find a place to live on his own for the summer.

She says she can't let him go alone; so she's going to stay with him. She says not to worry they'll be fine. That's all; no clue as to where they plan to live."

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing now and Hermione was trying to comfort her. Ron said, "They never mentioned a word about this to us. Dad, what are we going to do?"

Mr. Weasley said, "We have to notify Dumbledore. When we asked him to let Harry stay with us for the summer, he explained to us that it's important that Harry return to his aunts and why. We agreed there is a very good reason and he'll need to find Harry and get him back there.

Get your mom to the Leaky Cauldron somehow and try to calm her down; I'll apparate to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore."

Hermione said, "My parents will be waiting with our car; we'll drive Mrs. Weasley to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll stay with her and Ron."

Dumbledore asked, "Did Agatha say Ginny gave her the note before the train started out of Hogsmeade station, or after it was already moving?"

Mr. Weasley said, "She said it was when the students were getting on the train. She didn't see them get on; but they had to, we found their trunks in a compartment. And they couldn't have gotten off when the train was moving."

Dumbledore said, "But they could have gotten off under Harry's invisibility cloak or in disguise either at Hogsmeade before the train started; or Kings Cross after the train stopped.

If they never left Hogsmeade, there are few places for them to hide in this area, and no easy way for them to get out of the town. But if they got off in London, they could be anywhere in the city; or using Muggle transportation anywhere in the country in a day.

I'll contact the students that know them best and find out if anyone saw them on the way to London."

Mr. Weasley asked, "Can we organize a search; my boys and family friends will help."

Dumbledore said, "And if one of Voldemort's Death Eaters finds out you're searching for Ginny because she and Harry are missing; that will only put them in more danger. We'll have to conduct the search secretly; and to do that we'll have to know at least the general area where to search first.

I understand how worried you and Molly must be; but if they're hidden from us, they're hidden from Voldemort to. Give me time to narrow down where they got off the train."

Harry was thinking this isn't a good idea. He could stay hidden for days if he was alone, maybe weeks. But with Ginny it would be much harder. He had often not eaten for long periods when his aunt and uncle were punishing him; Ginny was used to eating three meals a day.

He could stay locked away for days like he had in the cupboard under the stairs without it bothering him; he wasn't sure how long Ginny could stay closed away before it began to bother her.

When he had to go out to get food, it would be easier to get food for one than for two. There was no running water here; they would have to get water from the spring on the hillside. Also there are no showers, no indoor loo, just the old bug and rat infested latrine outside.

Still, for him it was better than returning to his aunts where he was despised and mistreated; but for Ginny it would be hell. He would miss not having her close; but it would be better for her if she would go home. Maybe after a day or two he could convince her.

Ginny was thinking, "Poor Harry, he'd rather be here than at his aunt's house; they must really treat him awful there. How can I make it more pleasant for him while we stay here? We can't even use magic; because the ministry will detect underage magic and send someone to investigate."

She started cleaning up the place the Muggle way and stirred him from sulking to help her. She found some old jugs in a cupboard. They took them to the spring; cleaned them and filled them with water. While there she found wild berries and picked a container full. She got him to help her made up a bed with the best sheets and blankets they could find in the house; at least they'd have a clean place to sleep.

It got dark and she said, "Harry, it's late, already dark; come to bed and tomorrow we'll talk about making this place more livable.

They couldn't sneak off the train carrying their trunks under the invisibility cloak; all they could take were their school backpacks with whatever clothes would fit in them. They decided clothes for daytime wear were more important than pajamas; so they undressed down to their knickers and climbed into bed.

Ginny said, "It's the end of June; how can it be so cold in here."

Harry said, "It's not the cold; it's the dampness, we're not that far from the water. Come up against me and I'll keep you warm."

She backed up against him and he put his hand onto the back of her hand and pulled her against him. He said, "Ginny, I haven't changed my mind; just because we're not wearing pajamas, that doesn't mean I'm ready to do more than cuddle."

She said, "I know you're not after what just happened to you, and I'm not trying to tempt you this time. I want our first time to be wonderful, when we're both ready. And I want it to be in a place that will give us peasant memories for the rest of our lives like your bed in the dorm where we first cuddled together, or my bed in the Burrow where I first dreamed about being your girlfriend.

I don't want to remember doing it in this filthy, smelly old abandon house while we're hiding from our family and friends.

What I do want Harry is the truth. What is your plan? I know we can't stay here very long without food. We can't go anywhere in a magical area like Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley without being seen by someone. And we can't go to a Muggle area without Muggle money. So what exactly do you plan on doing?"

Harry said, "I didn't plan on you insisting on coming with me; but I realize now I should have know you wouldn't leave me. I thought I would stay hidden a week or two and sent a letter to The Daily Prophet saying how badly I've been treated by my Muggle relatives.

If they published it, the public might put pressure on Dumbledore to let me live with you at the Burrow. Your parents already said it was okay with them. It might still work; but now we'll have to do it sooner. I can't ask you to stay here without food for a week."

Ginny asked, "How do you plan on getting a letter to the Prophet?"

He said, "Hedwig is outside; I saw her this afternoon when we were getting water. She finds me no matter where I go."

Ginny said, "So let's write the letter tomorrow; then we can wait a few days and send it when we're tired of hiding here."

They drifted off to sleep waking when a shaft of sunlight hit their faces.

They wrote the letter describing Harry's life at his aunts; then spent three days mostly sitting around talking. Harry went out before dawn the second morning and picked vegetables from someone's garden leaving a gold Galleon as payment; Ginny found more wild berries and a plant growing in the woods that she knew from the farm could be eaten like lettuce.

Late on the fourth afternoon they heard a noise; and both drew their wands in case they need to defend themselves. Then a voice said, "Ginny, Harry, I know you're here; Hedwig is sitting on the roof."

Mr. Weasley came through the door. He hugged Ginny and shook hands with Harry then said, "Ginny, do you know how worried your mother has been all week?"

She said, "Didn't you get the note I sent with the food cart lady? I told you we were fine and not to worry."

Mr. Weasley looked grim and said, "And you think a note would be enough to stop your mother from worrying."

Ginny said, "I'm sorry mom worried; but I couldn't leave Harry alone after what he's been through; and it's not right for Dumbledore to force him back to his relatives' house. They treat him worse than a dog."

Mr. Weasley said, "We know that, Dumbledore knows that; but there's a very important reason for him to go back."

Harry interrupted with, "And what is that? Dumbledore orders me to do this and do that; but he never gives me a reason. He doesn't trust me; but thinks I should trust him without question. Well, I'm not going back there unless he gives me a real good reason."

Mr. Weasley said, "When your parents were killed; Dumbledore looked for the best possible way of protecting you. When he learned that your mother gave her life to save you, he drew on an old spell of blood magic.

Your aunt is of your mother's bloodline. As long as you live with her, Dumbledore's blood spell prevents 'You Know Who' or any of his followers from getting near your house and killing you. The less time you spend at home, the weaker the protection gets; the more time you are home, the stronger it becomes.

The last four years you've been away ten months a year at Hogwarts; so your protection is already much weaker than when you were young. If you don't return home soon, the spell may break totally. You'll have to stay there at least a month to insure some level of protection."

Harry said, "I don't care; if I have to be miserable for a month it's not worth whatever protection this spell provides. I want to stay with Ginny at the Burrow; there's enough protection for me there."

Mr. Weasley said, "We're not living at the Burrow; to be able to help Dumbledore, we've had to move to another house."

Ginny asked, "Where is it?"

Mr. Weasley said, "I can't tell you."

Harry kicked a stuffed chair and said, "See, even you don't trust me."

Mr. Weasley said, "It's not that; there's a spell on the place called a Fidelius Charm. Only one person called the Secret Keeper can tell anyone where to find it; and I'm not the Secret Keeper so I can't tell you how to find it even if I want to."

Harry asked, "Speaking of finding a place; how did you find us here? I mean I know you said Hedwig is on the roof; but she can't be seen at any distance; so how did you know we were in the Shrieking Shack?"

He said, "Hedwig goes out hunting; snowy owls aren't native. We knew Hedwig would be close to you; so when we started to look for you Dumbledore asked friends if they spotted a snowy owl to let him know. You're not that far from Hogsmeade; someone was bound to spot her.

Now let's go; and please don't argue more or try and get away again."

Harry and Ginny picked up their things and with Mr. Weasley went outside. Ginny asked, "Are we taking Harry to his aunt's first; or are you going to take me to that new house, then take Harry home?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Neither, I knew after this little episode you two will have to stay together; because either Harry would run away from his aunts again, or you would run away from us to join him, or both.

I worked out a compromise, and it took some convincing to get Dumbledore to agree to it. But it took even more to get your mother to agree. You two listen because this is important.

Molly always wanted a daughter and after six boys, she had you Ginny. She always imagined doing mother daughter things with you as you grew; like teaching you to cook and sew. But most of all, she looked forward to seeing you grow up, of having mother daughter talks about your future, and someday about the boy you would fall in love with.

Then when you were only eleven, she almost lost you in The Chamber of Secrets. After thinking you had been killed, when she saw you walk into Professor McGonagall's office, she was so happy to have you back.

Less than a month later she finds out your sleeping with Harry, and what that meant to her mind is she's lost you again, to Harry this time. Her dreams of the mother daughter talks are destroyed. You're already with a boy, he's a boy she likes, but she didn't get to talk with you about him; she never got to give you motherly advice.

At twelve, you told her you wanted to spend Christmas with Harry rather than her. Now at thirteen, you've told her you would rather live with Harry than her.

It's breaking her heart; but despite that she agreed to let you stay with Harry at his aunt's house. I told you both this hoping that when you come back to live with us; both of you, but especially you Ginny, will spend some time talking with her. Try giving Molly part of her dream back, please.

Now, back to the present, Dumbledore had to offer your uncle quite a sum of tax free money to let you two stay there; and he insisted on some strict rules that you may not like, but you'll be able to stay together."

Ginny threw herself on Harry kissing him, and said, "I don't care what Harry's uncle insists on as long as we can stay together.

Then she hugged her father and said, "Thank you dad, and I will talk with mom about how I feel about Harry and ask her advice when we come live with you again."

Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand and said, "If Ginny can stay with me, I guess I can stand my relatives for a month. I hope you know that I already think of you and Mrs. Weasley like my parents; but I'll try and show that more to Mrs. Weasley. Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley said, "I have a Portkey to an uninhabited area near your aunt's house. We'll walk the last half mile."

The front door was locked; but when Harry knocked, his uncle opened it. Uncle Vernon said, "Before you come in boy, let's get things straight.

This isn't a bloody inn; we don't have spare rooms. You'll both be in the same room so one of you will have to sleep on the floor.

You'll both have to do chores to help around the house and yard.

Neither of you are to touch the telly, radio, computer, or our personal things.

You won't let the neighbors find out about you strangeness.

You won't let the neighbors know she's your girlfriend; we've told them Petunia's niece is coming to visit.

If you break the rules, you're out of here; both of you got that?"

Harry said, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Vernon looked at Ginny and asked, "Well girl?"

Ginny said, "I understand Mr. Dursley; I won't cause any trouble."

Vernon said, "Petunia need help with dinner; take your things to you room and get busy helping."

Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, Harry, I'll bring your trunks over after dark; we got them off the train."

They went in and Vernon closed the door in Mr. Weasley's face.

After dropping their backpacks in Harry's room, Harry showed Ginny where the loo was and then led her down to the kitchen. Petunia said, "Vernon explained the rules; so get to work. One of you peel the potatoes; the other one start chopping vegetables and be sure they're cut neatly not hacked to pieces."

Then she turned, looked at them and said, "My god, Lilly!"

Ginny said, "No Mrs. Dursley; my name is Ginny."

Petunia hesitated and said, "For a second I thought…., it's just, I didn't know you looked so much like Li…, my sister."

Ginny said, "I know; Harry showed me pictures of her.

Mrs. Dursley, I'll be happy to help; I help my mother cook all the time. But first could you show me where everything like the dishes and utensils are kept?"

Harry figured the more he could keep Ginny away from his relatives the better it would be; so he said, "I'll show you Ginny."

Petunia said, "No boy, you start on the potatoes; I'll show Ginny where things are kept. I'll expect everything to be washed, dried, and replaced in the proper place after every meal so pay attention."

Petunia opened cupboards and drawers telling Ginny what was in each; then asked, "You said you help you mother cook; do you know how to make normal food or just the kinds of strange things your kind eats?"

Ginny tried hard not to roll her eyes as she said, "Well, I can't make French dishes like snails if that's what you mean by strange things. I can make Italian pasta meals like spaghetti, lasagna, and ziti.

I can make a number of beef, pork, chicken, and fish meals including mince pie and Sheppard's pie. I can make soups, stews, and for the pasta dishes homemade tomato sauce from fresh tomatoes; we live on a farm so we grow and preserve our own vegetables.

I can bake bread, biscuits, cakes, and pies. I have a great recipe for Treacle Tarts; Harry loves them."

Petunia said, "Lilly loved to cook all kinds of dishes; but I'll have to sample your food before I let Vernon and Dudley eat any."

She left Harry and Ginny to finish cooking and just sat at the table staring off into space as if dreaming.

The weather in Surry was the complete opposite of that in Scotland; temperatures were in the mid 30Co every day without a drop of rain. Instead of Ginny being cold and wanting to cuddle at night, she and Harry sweated through each night.

Because of the heat, they got up a five to run along the side of the local roads and then work out in the park before parents brought young children to play. But, like for Harry last year, they couldn't practice magic.

Still, the first week went by quickly. With the chores that Harry used to do by himself now split between them, the work was not too hard or time consuming. Twice that first week, Petunia had Ginny plan and cook a meal. After tasting it and giving her approval she actually served it to Vernon and Dudley.

That left them enough spare time for Harry to show Ginny around the neighborhood.

The bad part of that was Mrs. Figg, the crazy cat lady two streets over saw them. For ten years she had taken care of Harry when his aunt and uncle didn't want to take him along wherever they were going, which was most of the time. Now she seemed to take a shine to Ginny and invited them over for tea almost every day. Ginny didn't seem to mind, but Harry hated it.

Harry and Ginny of course continued to sleep together and it wasn't until the end of the week that Petunia stopped Ginny and asked, "I looked in the laundry today and there is only one set of bed linen; are you and the boy sleeping in the same bed together?"

Ginny immediately put up a privacy barrier in her mind; she was sure Harry wouldn't want to hear his aunt talking about them having sex.

Ginny said, "His name is Harry; and yes, we've been sleeping in the same bed for two years now."

Petunia said, "I know his name. I don't like you two setting a bad example for my Dudley. You'll be fifteen, right; the same age as the boy, I mean Harry will be next month?"

Ginny said, "No, I'm a year younger than Harry; I'll be fourteen in August."

Petunia said, "So you're the same age Lilly was when I caught her having sex with that awful boy. I warned her and I'm telling you; stop before you find yourself in trouble. Twice Lilly thought she was pregnant; lucky for her she was wrong."

Ginny said, "My mother told me the same story about herself. Did every teen girl back then have pregnancy scares; or do all mothers just tell that story to their daughters to scare them?"

Petunia said, "I'm not your mother; I told you that because you look so much like my sister and I do still have feelings for her. She asked for my help when she thought she was pregnant; but I refused to help her because I was jealous that she had something I wanted, magic.

Because I couldn't be a witch, I've pretended for years that I hate magic and hated her; Vernon actually does, so he made it easy for me to keep up the pretense.

I don't want you to go through what she did; crying at night because she thought she would have to drop out of that school she loved."

Ginny said, "Well, don't worry about me; Harry and I sleep together because we have nightmares if we sleep alone; but we're not having sex, never have.

And Harry told me his parents didn't start dating until seventh year; you said you caught them when your sister was thirteen."

Petunia said, "Not with Potter. This boy was from our town and we first met him when I was ten and Lilly was nine, he was nine to. He was the one who first told Lilly what she was and all about that school.

He started showing her how to do all sorts of tricks, and Lilly began to spend more time with him than with me. When they were eleven, I remember going with my parents to take her to London and I watched them getting on that red train together.

One day, it was twenty-two years ago this month but I still remember it like it was yesterday, my mother sent me to bring Lilly home for dinner. I knew she and that miserable boy she liked would go down by the river all the time so I walked along the riverbank looking for them.

When I found them and saw what they were doing I ran back home. They were naked on their knees and he was rutting on her like a couple of dogs. I can still hear her calling out his name, "Oh Sev, don't stop, I love you so much."

That was when I began to resent her; she was only thirteen and had a boy making love to her; I was almost fifteen and no boy wanted me. I thought it was because she was a witch and I wasn't so I stopped talking to her."

Ginny froze; it couldn't be, she asked, "This boy name Sev, what happened to him?"

I mean she must have broken off with him if she married Harry's father."

Petunia said, "Sev wasn't his full name; just what Lilly called him. I don't know much more; she was still seeing Sev when we stopped talking. I do remember Lilly saying she argued with Sev about his friends; Lilly didn't like them. She also said Sev and Potter hated each other; I wouldn't doubt if Lilly first dated Potter to show Sev she was upset with him.

I didn't like Sev and stayed away from him; but I do remember he always dressed in all black and had long greasy hair he never seemed to wash.

But enough about that; I'm warning you, if you and Harry are sleeping in the same bed, you may not be having sex now; but sooner rather than later you will start. And a day will come when you'll be sorry you didn't wait until you're older."

Ginny thought, "If Sev is who I'm thinking he is, it would explain a lot about why he hates Harry and Harry's father." She vowed to herself never to tell Harry what Petunia told her about his mother. She put the memory of this talk with Petunia in a special spot in her mind and placed privacy barriers around it so Harry wouldn't accidently see it.


	23. Chapter 23 - The End of a Long Hot summe

Chapter XXIII – The Long Hot Summer, the End

Petunia seemed to like Ginny; they spent time together in the kitchen cooking and talking about all sorts of things. Dudley on the other hand resented Ginny, perhaps because he never let Harry have any friends, especially a cute girlfriend.

One day Harry was still outside cutting the lawn; but Ginny had finished cleaning the house and went to shower off the sweat from working in the 35Co heat. She was returning to the bedroom wrapped in a bath towel carrying her dirty clothes when Dudley came out of his room and stopped her in the hall.

He trapped her against the wall by putting one arm on either side of her and said, "I heard you tell my mother the other day that you and Potter are sleeping together. I can't imagine a whimp like him can satisfy a girl like you; why don't you come in my room and I'll show you how a real man can please you."

He put his hand on her bare shoulder and tried to push her toward his bedroom door.

Ginny brought her knee up hard between his legs. Dudley doubled over and vomited on the hall rug. Ginny walked to the stairs and called down, "Petunia, Dudley seems to be sick; I think maybe he got too hot."

Dudley was now on his hands and knees; and when Petunia arrived Ginny said, "I came from the shower and found him like this; maybe he needs to cool off a little."

July went by but the heat continued. Harry subscribed to The Daily Prophet waiting to see a story about Voldemort's return and attacks on the ministry; but there was nothing in the headlines and they didn't bother to read all the articles.

Now it was Harry's birthday; but Ginny had no present. She had no money to buy anything, and no yarn to knit a homemade present. When they woke, the first thing she said was, "Happy birthday Harry"; then she started crying and added, "I'm sorry I don't have a present for you."

He said, "Don't cry; I understand you couldn't buy anything or even make something while we're stuck here. Waking up with you cuddled against me is enough of a present."

She said, "Harry I know you don't care about things like presents; but I need to give you something, so I'm giving you the only thing I have, me."

Harry said, "You gave yourself to me two years ago; but it took me a year, and a kick in the pants from Sirius, to realize it. You are mine and I am yours forever; why would I need you to give me more than that?"

Ginny hugged and kissed him; she said, "We should do something special today."

Harry said, "I'm up for a little celebration; what do you have in mind?"

She smiled at him and said, "I know what I'd like to do."

He smiled back and said, "I'd like that to; but no. Remember in the Shrieking shack you said you want happy memories of our first time; my aunt's house doesn't hold any happy memories for me.

I have some Muggle money I've save up over the years; I never bring it to Hogwarts because there's no place to spend it. I think we have enough to go to a Muggle movie. We can

pretend we're a normal couple; and forget our problems for a while."

The movie was over and they walked slowly back toward Privet Drive. When they got to the park, Dudley and his friends were there vandalizing the equipment. Harry said, "If we're quiet, we can slip by unnoticed."

They were almost past, but just as they reached Wisteria Place, one of Dudley's friends spotted them and yelled, "There they are."

Harry and Ginny hurried down Wisteria Place, but they heard Dudley's gang chasing them. Suddenly the hot evening air became chilled; it got so dark they couldn't see where they were going. Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Ginny, get out your wand."

Ginny said, "We can't do magic underage or the ministry will find out; besides, Dudley's Muggle friends are too close and they'll see."

Harry said, "Lumos maxima." The bright light from his wand seemed to fade into nothing just feet away from him. All they could see was Dudley and his gang now only five feet from them.

Dudley said, "I owe your girlfriend for what she did to me; and I'm going to make you watch as I repay her."

Ginny drew her wand and said, "Try anything and you'll get worse this time."

Harry said, "Stop it; all of you; don't you feel the cold; there are Dementors close."

Ginny realized what was happening; but Dudley and his gang knew nothing of Dementors. When Ginny turned to look for the Dementors, Dudley swung his arm and knocked the wand out of her hand.

Ginny yelled and Harry turned toward Dudley pointing his wand; he said, "Get away from her."

Dudley said, "Don't try and scare us with some of your voodoo nonsense Potter; I'm going to take care of her first, then it will be your turn." Dudley was still talking when he stepped in and grabbed Ginny's arm.

He didn't get to hold on to her for long, because suddenly two Dementors came from behind him; his four friends fell to the ground and started shaking and sobbing. When Dudley saw his friends fall over, he loosened his grip on Ginny and she pulled free stepping away from Dudley.

Harry turned his wand at the Dementors and said, "Expecto Patronum."; but to Dudley it looked like Harry was pointing at him.

When Harry's stag Patronus leapt from his wand, Dudley started shaking; but Harry couldn't tell if it was because of the Dementors being so close or if Dudley was afraid the Patronus was coming after him.

Ginny yelled; but Harry didn't know why because he was concentrating on making his Patronus attack the two Dementors. It rammed one Dementor with its antlers and the Dementor exploded. The second one backed away from Dudley.

Now Harry had time to look to Ginny; he saw her with her arm extended without her wand, but her Hind Patronus was there holding back four Dementors that had come from the other direction. He brought his Patronus over to her side and it rammed another Dementor, exploding it.

He was worried the Dementor that had backed off might return; so he gave a quick look in that direction but saw nothing. He made his Patronus destroy another Dementor on Ginny's side and was about to do another when he heard Dudley whimpering.

He turned back that way; Dudley was on the ground with a Dementor on top of him. Harry yelled, "Dudley cover your mouth, don't let it kiss you."

Dudley brought his hands up to his mouth and as the Dementor was trying to pry the hands away, Harry had time to bring his Patronus over. The stag's antler lifted the Dementor off Dudley and tossed it into the air; then the Patronus leapt up impaling the Dementors and destroying it.

Harry turned back to Ginny in time to see her Hind rear up and smash a Dementor with its hooves destroying it. Ginny said, "That's the last one I think."

The air warmed and the alley got lighter again so Harry was sure the Dementors were either all destroyed or had at least left. He saw Ginny's wand on the ground where Dudley had knocked it, so Harry picked it up and handed it back to her.

Sometime during all of this, Dudley's friends had run off; Dudley however was still on his back with his hands over his mouth. Harry knelt next to him and said, "Its over Dudley, you can get up now." but Dudley didn't move.

Harry shook Dudley without response; then he heard a shuffling noise. His first thought was more Dementors; then he realizes Dementors didn't shuffle their feet. He heard Ginny say, "Mrs. Figg, what are you doing here?"

Harry tucked his wand away and stood up. Mrs. Figg said, "Don't put your wands away; those last two Dementors might come back."

Harry asked, "How do you know about Dementors?"

But, Mrs. Figg didn't answer him; she was on a rant. She muttered, "Dementors in Little Winging, and Mundungus picks now to leave. Oh, I hope Dumbledore murders him. I have to let Dumbledore know what happened; but we have to get you two safe at home first."

She kicked Dudley and said, "Get up you big lazy lump; we have to get out of here."

Dudley refused to move on his own; so Harry pulled him up and half dragged him stumbling along to Privet Drive. All the way Harry and Ginny tried to get Mrs. Figg to explain how she knew about Dementors and how she knew Dumbledore; but she would only mutter about what she was going to do to this Mundungus person when she saw him again.

There was the bang of a person apparating and a short scruffy man appeared. He said, "What's up Figgy; I thought we weren't supposed to let them know we were guarding them."

Mrs. Figg started yelling at the man and hitting him over his head with her shopping bag, which must have had a number of tins in it, judging by the clunking sound it made every time it hit him. She said, "Dementors you sneak thief, you were gone and they were attacked by Dementors. You better tell Dumbledore before the ministry people arrive to check on underage magic."

The man disapparated and Mrs. Figg hurried the three teens home.

Dudley was still in shock when they got inside, and Aunt Petunia was frantic; but Uncle Vernon was furious. He yelled, "Get out of this house, you two get out of this house; I warned you I wouldn't put up with any of your strangeness."

Just then, two owls flew in through an open window and dropped letters at Harry's and Ginny's feet, then flew right back out. The letters were identical except for the names; they said Harry and Ginny were expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic, and ministry officials were coming to break their wands.

Ginny asked, "Harry, what are we supposed to do?"

He answered, "Grab what things you can and we'll use my Firebolt to fly to the Burrow; we can't stay here and let them break our wands."

Ginny said, "There's nobody at the Burrow; remember, Hermione's letter told us that much. My whole family is helping Dumbledore do something, but Hermione wouldn't tell me where they are."

Harry said, "She's not the Secret Keeper; she can't tell us like your dad couldn't tell us either. When they find out what happened; someone will think of checking the Burrow for us. Now let's go before the ministry people arrive."

They hadn't taken a step when another owl arrived with a letter for Ginny. It was from Mr. Weasley and ordered them to stay at the Dursleys' but not to surrender their wands if ministry officials tried to take them.

Ginny said, "How do we not surrender our wands if the ministry people demand we do?"

Harry said, "We fight if we have to; we're already expelled, what do we have to lose?"

Uncle Vernon had stopped yelling when the owls arrived; but now started again. "Get out I tell you; I don't care what the letters say, I want you out of this house now."

Another owl flew in, but this time it dropped a Howler on Aunt Petunia. The smoking letter burst open and a loud voice yelled, "Petunia, remember my last letter."

Petunia said, "No, they stay here; we can't throw them out without the neighbors talking. You two go to your room and stay there."

At ten o'clock that evening, in the basement kitchen at twelve Grimmauld Place, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table with Ron, Hermione, and Sirius when an owl started pecking at the window. Mr. Weasley took the message and read it out loud.

It was from Kingsley Shackelbolt and said the ministry received notice that Ginny and Harry had used underage magic; also, the ministry sent them letters that they were expelled and their wands were to be broken. Kingsley had notified Dumbledore who was on his way to the ministry.

Mrs. Weasley had started crying when a flash of fire appeared in midair. Fawkes dropped a note from Dumbledore and disappeared in another flash of fire. The note said, Ginny and Harry had been attacked by Dementors but had defended themselves and were safe. It instructed Mr. Weasley to send them a letter telling them not to leave the Dursley house; and if ministry officials arrived not to surrender their wands.

After sending the note, Mr. Weasley said, "I'm going to the ministry to get more details." He grabbed his cloak and headed toward the stairs when the door opened and Kingsley came into the kitchen.

He said, "Dumbledore sent me to stop you from doing something foolish like going to get Ginny and Harry; or coming to the ministry."

Mrs. Weasley said, "But we can't just sit here and let the ministry expel them and break their wands."

Kingsley said, "Dumbledore is in with the Minister of Magic now; he said he will come here as soon as he has news.

Whoever sent those Dementors knows approximately where Harry and Ginny are living and they are most likely are nearby. If you go to Privet Drive to get them, you may lead them right into a trap. Dumbledore says the wards there are up, so they're safe if they stay in the house until a proper group can be sent to bring them here."

Ron and Hermione said together, "We'll go."

Kingsley said, "That's very loyal of you; but you're both underage. That's all Dumbledore needs, to have the ministry try and expel four of you instead of just two. No, we'll get a group of combat-trained adults.

Now Arthur, if you go to the ministry, they'll want to know how you found out what happened. I may already be in trouble if the minister finds out I was the one who notified Dumbledore. If you show up to, I'll be fired for sure. Probably you to, they'll accuse you of interfering in ministry business to help a family member.

It's best if we stay here and wait until we can put a plan together. Dumbledore will come here to let you know the situation as soon as he finished with the minister."

Ron and Hermione were on their way to bed when the owl arrived; but now they sat with the others waiting for Dumbledore. It was after midnight when he arrived.

He told them, "I told the minister that he cannot expel Harry and Ginny; only the headmaster has the authority to expel students, he didn't take that well. Then I reminded him the ministry couldn't break a person's wand without a trial.

You all know since I've been telling everyone that Voldemort is back, the minister has been putting pressure of everyone he can to have me removed from all my positions. But I still have the backing of enough friends to demand an open trial instead of a hearing before him.

That forced him to rescind the order to break their wands; and he had to appoint Madam Bones to preside at Harry and Ginny's hearing.

But I'm afraid the minister is so angry now, he will pull out all the stops to get Harry and Ginny convicted. Not only does he hate me, and you know what he's getting the Daily Prophet to say about Harry; but he discovered that the second underage magic charge was against Ginny.

I never told you Molly, but after you left Ginny with Harry in the hospital that night, she threatened to hex the minister and I had to take her wand to stop her. I'm afraid that after me and Harry, she's third on his better dead list."

Molly said, "But they were defending themselves against Dementors; they can't be punished for self defense."

Dumbledore said, "If Fudge follows the law, yes that's true. But I'm telling you, he'll try and twist things to get them. It will be up to me to prevent him from doing that; so I have to think of everything Fudge may use against them and be ready to counter it.

At least I'm sure Madam Bones will be fair and follow the law."

Harry and Ginny hadn't been out of their room for three days except to use the loo. Petunia brought food; but warned them the Vernon was still livid, so they should stay in the room.

On the third night, Vernon opened their door and said, "We're going out."

Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

Vernon laughed and said, "You aren't going anywhere; Petunia, Dudley, and I are going out. You will not leave your room while we're gone; or when we get back, you'll be gone no matter what the neighbors think."

They heard the car leave the driveway; and minutes later the heard sounds down stairs.

Ginny said, "Maybe one of them didn't go so they could see if we come out of the room; then your uncle will have a reason to throw us out."

Harry answered with, "I don't think so; Uncle Vernon wouldn't need an excuse. Aunt Petunia likes you, so she'll let us stay until Dumbledore decides to let us move in with your parents.

The noise could be burglars; but I'm hoping it finally someone come to get us."

They heard voices in the second floor hall. A man's voice that sounded familiar said, "They should be in one of these rooms."

An unfamiliar woman's voice said, "Hermione said they sleep together; but I didn't believe Arthur and Molly would let their daughter sleep with her boyfriend, even if he's Harry Potter."

Ginny pulled the door open and said, "It's none of your business who I sleep with."

The woman that walked in the room looked seventeen or eighteen, not much older than Hermione; but Ginny guessed she was closer to twenty or twenty-one. Her younger appearance was due to her purple hair and her blouse and shorts, which left most of her legs and three inches of her bare stomach showing.

She said, "You must be Ginny; I'm Tonks. And don't get your knickers in a twist; I didn't mean nothing by it. In fact, I'm a little jealous; I wish I had a sleep-in boyfriend when I was thirteen. But you have to admit it unusual for parents to approve of it.

Maybe my trouble with men is this purple hair; men might like me more if I looked cheerier."

She looked in the mirror and her hair suddenly changed to bubblegum pink.

She said, "You think that looks cheerier; I do."

Ginny and Harry together said, "How did you do that?"

Tonks said, "I'm a Metamorphmagus; I can change my appearance at will."

Ginny asked, "Just your hair; or can you change more?"

Tonks looked at Ginny from head to toe, then suddenly, there were two Ginnys facing each other. The new Ginny walked over to Harry, took his hand in her's, and said in the voice of the real Ginny, "Are you ready to leave Harry?"

Harry had an astonished look on his face; but Ginny pulled her wand. Tonks said, "Don't be worried; I would never steal someone's boyfriend, besides, Harry is underage and as an Auror I'd have to arrest myself.

Also there's a number of single men at headquarters I might be interested in; maybe one of your brothers Ginny."

As Tonks let go of Harry's hand and walked back to the mirror, Harry said, "You're an Auror?"

She said, "Well, actually an apprentice Auror; I finished Auror school, but this is my first year in the field so I'm still on probation."

Ginny was still antagonistic toward Tonks and asked, "Which one of my brothers interests you?"

As she said, "Well, not Ron, he's underage too." She transformed into the exact image of Hermione, then continued, "Besides, I think I would end up in a hair pulling cat fight if I did go after Ron; don't you."

She changed back to her own appearance and said, "Fred and George are three years younger than me; but they could be a fun date, I never had two boys at the same time.

I only met Charlie once; but I love those muscles and rugged appearance.

And I think Bill is taken; all he talks about is that French girl he helped get a job at Gringotts."

"Zip it Tonks." said the man's voice. "Stop teasing Ginny before she hurts you; she's already taken out two more Death Eaters than you have; the last one to save my life.

You two, we have to leave in ten minutes; get your things down stairs."

It was Mad-eye Moody and Ginny said, "Professor Moody, I'm glad to see you're better. The last time I saw you, you were in a bed in the hospital at Hogwarts."

Moody said, "So were you; but it was Potter's bed if I remember right. Now get your things down stairs; we leave in nine minutes."

They both had their trunks packed for days because they expected someone to come for them the first day after the Dementor attack; and in two minutes they were in the back yard with all their things.

Moody said to Ginny, "I know you can fly as good as Potter; but we don't have a spare broom, so you'll have to ride with him. Hang on to him real tight, because if we're attacked he may have to do some fancy maneuvering and we wouldn't want you to fall off."

Green sparks appeared in the sky and Moody said, "Let's go."

There were six other guards besides Moody and Tonks and they surrounded Harry and Ginny on the flight to London. Tonks led them down and they landed in a park surrounded by old seedy looking buildings.

Moody came over, held out a paper and said, "Read and memorize this quickly."

It said, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London."

Harry and Ginny looked at the building in front of them; number eleven was next to number thirteen, there was no number twelve. As they looked, number twelve appeared as the houses on either side seemed to slide apart to make room.

Harry said, "That's astounding; how is it done?"

Moody said, "It's a bloody miracle; now get inside before a Death Eater comes along and kills all of us."

Inside there was along dirty hall and through the door at the far end, Mrs. Weasley entered. She hurried over crying and hugged Ginny. She said, "I was so worried about you." Then she hugged Harry and added, "And you to Harry."

Then Mr. Weasley came through the door, followed by Sirius. Sirius hugged Harry first, then Ginny, and said, "You two seem to attract all types of trouble; don't you?"

Harry said, "Nothing we can't handle when we're together. Those Dementors didn't stand a chance."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Take your things up to your room; Ron and Hermione are waiting, they'll show you where. Then everyone come to the kitchen and have a bite; I bet you're starved."

When they got to the second floor, Ron and Hermione came out from a bedroom; they all hugged, and Ron asked, "What happened to you with the Dementors?"

Harry said, "We'll tell you later, first show us our room and then let's eat, Ginny and I haven't had much to eat for three days now."

Hermione opened a bedroom door and said, "You two will be in here; Ron and I are across the hall."

Harry looked at her, but it was Ginny that said, "You and Ron are sleeping together?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Not in the same bed; there aren't enough bedrooms cleared out yet. Ron was sleeping in your room; but we know you two want to be together so he gave up the full size bed to you. There are twin beds in my room and we agreed he should take one rather than having to sleep on a divan."

Once back in the kitchen, Harry and Ginny told everyone about their month at Privet Drive and the Dementor attack; but nobody seemed to want to tell them about what was happening for the past month at Grimmauld Place.

Harry asked, "What's Voldemort up to? We've been looking in the Prophet everyday for something; but there's not a word about his return."

Sirius answered, "That's because he hasn't done anything openly yet; and Fudge is trying to suppress any mention that Voldemort is back."

Harry asked again, "Why? I mean both; why isn't Voldemort doing anything and why is Fudge trying to keep his return quiet?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Fudge is afraid to admit Voldemort is back, everyone is; it's human nature. If he's back, it means the end of the fourteen years of peace; and it's easier to lie to yourself that it's not true than to face another war."

Sirius said, "And Voldemort isn't doing anything because he's weak, not physically, but organizationally. You said in the cemetery he had only a dozen of his Death Eaters; and he doesn't trust most of them.

He smart enough to know if he does something openly; Fudge will have to admit he's back and rally the ministry forces. But if Voldemort remains hidden, it will give him a chance to build up his forces before the ministry realizes he back and acts against him.

Besides, Voldemort is worried about you. He holds his followers by fear of his powers; and several times now you fought him to a draw then escaped. This last time, in the cemetery, he boasted in front of his Death Eaters that he was going to kill you, and you fought him to a standstill again and escaped again.

That must have caused his followers to have doubts about him. He needs to find out what's special about you and defeat you in order to get his follower's confidence back."

Again, Harry asked, "How do you think he plans to find out more about me?"

Nobody answered, but Ron jerked his head and Harry took that to mean they would discuss it later upstairs when there were no adults around.

Changing the subject, Mr. Weasley said, "Well, I guess we should tell you what we know about your upcoming trial."

Harry said, "Trial, what trial? The letter from the ministry said we would have a hearing; we thought that meant someone would listen to us describe what happened and how we had to defend ourselves."

Mr. Weasley said, "It's complicated. Normally that would be what happens for underage magic. But at a hearing with Fudge, you wouldn't have a chance; he would get you both of you on some technicality, so Dumbledore forced a full trial with a neutral judge, Madam Bones.

But Fudge doesn't like you or Ginny and now he managed to maneuver the trial into a three-judge panel. Dumbledore still feels pretty confident you'll get off on self defense."

Ginny took Harry's hand and said, "It was self-defense, so they'll have to find us not guilty; won't they."

Nobody answered her.

Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I have been keeping something from you and we decided we need to tell you."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and said, "Ginny is pregnant like Rita said in the article."

Ginny and Harry both turned bright red and Ginny said, "Mother please not that again; how many times do we have to tell you, we never had sex, we promised you and we keep our promises. What we have to tell you is that Harry and I have formed a Soul Bond; we can see each other's thoughts."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, is that all; Ron explained it to us the day after he got home from school, about why you two have to stay together."

Ginny said, "Ron explained it?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Well, Ron brought it up, but Hermione did most of the explaining. We're still not clear on what it means; Hermione said there's not much information to go on.

Harry said, "We know there's not; and we're not clear on what it means either. We wanted you to know, and if we do learn anything, we'll tell you right away; but it's a very personal thing, and not an easy for us to talk about with others.

We've had a long day, so Ginny and I would like to get some sleep now unless someone else has a question."

When they went upstairs, Harry said, "Alright, now tell us about this Order of the Phoenix, and how Voldemort is planning to find out more about me."

Ron said, "In our room. Be careful what you do and say in your room; the portrait in there listens to everything and we don't know who it might talk to."

Harry and Ginny sat on one bed and Ron and Hermione on the other, the Ron started.

It's an organization that opposed 'You Know Who' the last time. Dumbledore is the head and there's maybe two dozen members; we haven't met all of them. We found out your parents, Neville's parents, and Sirius were part of the original group."

Hermione broke in with, "McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape are in it now; but that's about all we know. They won't let us in the meetings and won't tell us anything."

Ron said, "What little we know came from Fred and George's extendable ears."

Harry looked puzzled and asked, "What are extendable ears?"

Hermione took over with, "A kind of listening device. You can slide one end under a door or around a corner and listen without being seen."

Ginny said, "Maybe Rita Skeeter used something like that to listen in on you and Viktor."

Hermione said, "Oh, you two weren't on the train so you don't know. I caught Rita on the windowsill that night when we were all in the hospital with Harry. She's an unregistered Animagus; she can turn into a beetle."

Harry asked, "What did you do to her?"

Hermione said, "I made her promise not to write any lying articles about anyone for one year or I'll tell the Auror service. It's punishable by five years in Azkaban.

But back to Voldemort and you. The order thinks Voldemort might want to capture some of your friends to question them about you; Ginny, Ron, and I are on the top of the list along with Fred and George. We know more about you than anyone else; that's why they have us all locked way here, I can't even visit my parents."

Ron said, "We found out through the extendable ears that the order is guarding something that has to do with you and Voldemort; and Voldemort is trying to get it. We can find out what it is though, or even where it is.

After what Sirius said, it must be about how you manage to escape him each time."

Hermione said, "Here's some good news, I think. When we got here Sirius told me his family has a large library, but warned me it was mostly filled with dark magic material and I may not be able to find something suitable to read.

I thought it was worth a try, so I looked through the shelves and found a book on bonding; it has an entire twenty-page chapter on Soul Bonds. Of course most of it we already knew, but there is some new material. I didn't tell anyone I found it but Ron.

Soul Bonds grow over time and to do that the man and woman have to have regular skin to skin contact. Without it, bond energy builds up on the skin and discharges painfully at first contact."

Harry said, "We already knew that from personal experience."

Hermione said, "But this confirms you have a Soul Bond; and there's more.

The need for skin-to-skin contact grows as the bond approaches maturity. The desire in both of you to touch will become so powerful, you won't be able to separate even for even a few minutes. That lasts for three days, then the bond is complete, and though you'll still need to touch daily, you can return to a normal life."

Ginny asked, "When will we reach this stage when we can't separate for three days; what if it's in the middle of the school year?"

Harry said, "Then we'll have to find a place to be together and miss class for three days. Hermione, does the book give a time period?"

She said, "It varies, some couples take less than two years together to reach final bonding, one couple took more than ten years. Sorry, I can't tell you anymore than that.

Oh, and something else, I wrote to the American students we met and I got letters back. Maria went to her headmaster, James Potter and told him she met you Harry. He told her his family comes from Godric's Hollow but his father moved to the states more than a hundred years ago.

Godric's Hollow is where you lived as a baby Harry; so he might be related to you. I'm going to check Hogwarts records when we get back to school."

When they had learned all Ron and Hermione knew about everything, Harry and Ginny went to their room and talked in bed for nearly an hour before falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Trial

Chapter XXIV – The Trial

Sunrise in August was about five-thirty; but Ginny and Harry were up at five to do their run. They dressed and went to the kitchen, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them go out.

Mrs. Weasley said, "You have to understand security is necessary now that 'You Know Who' is back. It wouldn't be safe for you to be running around London at five in the morning; or at any time of the day for that matter."

Harry knew it was useless to talk with the Weasleys; so he went to Sirius and explained how Lupin had told them they must train to increase their endurance.

Sirius said, "I understand; and I think I can help you. Only two blocks from here is Lincoln's Inn Fields, it's a large enough open spaces that you could run laps around the grounds. But you'll have to come up with an excuse for Molly and Arthur if they want to know where you are.

Meet me tomorrow morning at five and I'll have a map to show you how to get to the school. I'll let you out the rear door into the alley; but you'll have to figure out how you'll avoid Molly when you come back through the kitchen."

They arranged for Ron and Hermione to cover for them in case Mrs. Weasley came looking and with Sirius' map had no trouble finding the open area. But they had no way to lift weights.

On the way back the first day, Ginny noticed several people in sweats carrying gym bags. They followed them to a Muggle fitness center. The next day Harry brought Muggle money and they tried to get a month's membership on a trial basis.

But, as minors, the fitness center wouldn't let them join without a parental signature, so they claimed to be brother and sister and Sirius went with them the next day to sign saying he was their father.

For a week, they ran and worked out without getting caught leaving or returning by Mrs. Weasley.

The day before their trial, August 11, was Ginny's birthday; but, with everyone nervous about tomorrow, she asked to postpone a party until after the trial. Harry however had a present for her, and didn't want to wait; he was up before sunrise.

He waited for her to wake and as it started to get light, she opened her eyes and he said, "Happy Birthday." Then he kissed her and said, "I have a special present for you; and I thought I would give it to you in private."

She sat up in the bed and said, "Is it something I wanted you to give me for two years now?"

He turned red and said, "It's not that; I still think we should wait, but I hope you wanted this to."

He brought a small box from the bed table and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with two stones in the setting a deep red ruby, and a dark green emerald. He said, "Do you know what a promise ring is?"

She started crying and said, "Yes."

Harry said, "This ring has been in my family for hundreds of years. My father gave it to my mother; and I'm asking you if you're willing to accept it from me knowing what a promise ring means."

She couldn't speak at first, so she nodded. He took her hand and slipped the ring on. They kissed and she finally got her voice back, "Oh Harry, I love you so much and I promise no matter what happens tomorrow, we'll always be together.

She jumped out of bed and said, "I can't wait until we get back from our workout to show everyone; I hope my parents are okay with it. I've been talking with my mother like my father asked me to, and she's been a little bit better about us being together. But when she sees this ring, well you know how she gets."

Harry said, "I've been talking with her to; kind of letting her know I don't want to take you away from her; hinting that I want to join your family. Maybe she'll take it better than you think."

Ginny said, "I hope so. Oh Harry, wait until the girls at school see it; let's go right now and show it to Ron and Hermione."

Harry said, "They won't be up yet, and maybe we should get dressed first."

Ginny said, "I can't wait, I'm going to wake them up. We'll get dressed after we show them; they know how we dress for bed."

Ginny crossed the hall and knocked on their bedroom door and they heard Ron's sleepy voice say, "Mom, it's too early to get up."

Ginny said, "Ron, Hermione, it's us."

She didn't wait for an answer but opened the door and walked in. Ron was in the closer bed and in the summer heat, he was on top of the covers in only his knickers; in the bed closer to the window, Hermione was also on top of the covers in only her knickers and a short mid thigh nightie.

She was only half-awake and said, "What's the matter Ginny?"

Ginny passed Ron's bed and held out her hand as she got to Hermione's bed.

Hermione said, "What?"

Ginny shook her hand with the ring and Hermione finally saw it; she said, "Oh Ginny, is that…"

Ginny didn't wait for her to finish; she said, "Yes, Harry just asked me."

Ron had finally woke up and asked, "Harry asked you what?"

Hermione was up and she and Ginny were hugging; so Harry answered, "I asked Ginny to accept my promise ring."

Ron said, "So, what the bloody hell is a promise ring; and why do you have to wake us at five in the morning to tell us?"

Hermione said, "Ron, you're so romantic it kills me. Magical law won't let witches or wizards marry or even get engaged until they're of age; the law was made hundreds of years ago to stop poor families in those days from marrying off the young daughters to older men for money.

To get around the law, when an underage wizard loved a girl, he would give her a promise ring as a symbol that they would get engaged and married when they turned seventeen. It also warned other wizards to stay away from the promised girl. It's not common today; but some families still do it."

Ron said, "So if Harry gave Ginny one of these promise rings, that means what?"

Ginny said, "It means we're going to get married once I'm seventeen."

Hermione went over and hugged Harry; she said, "Congratulations."

Harry said, "Thanks."

He turned to Ron; and Ron hesitated before saying, "Yeah mate, congratulations. It feels sort of weird to be saying that to someone that's our age; but I knew it was going to happen sooner or later considering how you and Ginny have been together over two years now.

How do you think my parents will take it; especially mom?"

Ginny said, "We'll find out when we get back from working out; we'll see you in the kitchen later. We have to get dressed and out before mom gets to the kitchen."

Then she looked at Ron and Hermione and added, "And speaking of getting dressed, since when are you two sleeping in the same room wearing just your knickers.

I remember that Christmas when we all slept in the boys' room; Hermione you wouldn't let the boys see you in less than an ankle length dressing gown. And you Ron, I remember you turning your back to Hermione just to change into pajamas."

Hermione got all red and said, "When you two arrived and we agreed that Ron and I would share this room; we set up rules about what each of us would wear to bed and about changing in the loo, not in here.

But the rules soon turned into a pain in the ass, having to go down to the loo every time we changed. Plus that Christmas it was cold in the dorm; now it's too bloody hot to wear anything heavier.

Ron and I agreed we are mature enough to change clothes and wear lighter clothes to bed the same as if we were two guys or two girls in a dorm. The only rule we kept is that we sleep in our own beds."

Ron said, "Yeah, it works out well; and I hardly notice that Hermione is only wearing that little nightie."

Ginny laughed and said, "I can tell you haven't notice her by the way your knickers are sticking out; or did you start carrying your wand in your knickers. Why don't you two just admit you fancy each other; then you'll only have to make one bed each morning?

Come on Harry let's get dressed and leave them to figure it out."

They dressed, ran, lifted, and snuck back in to shower without being seen. When they were both ready, they went to breakfast.

When Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen holding hands, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said, "Happy birthday dear."

The both hugged her; and Ginny said, "Mom, dad, I want to show you the present Harry gave me this morning."

She held out her hand with the ring and Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry, you shouldn't spend so much on Ginny's presents; first that necklace, then the bracelet, and now a gold ring."

Ginny said, "This didn't cost Harry anything mom. It was his mother's promise ring; and now he's asked me to wear his promise ring."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly sat down; she said, "Oh my, Ginny you're only fourteen. Don't you think you should have talked this over with me and your father first?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Harry did talk to me; twice now. Last year we talked about his feelings for Ginny; and two days ago, he asked me what I thought of him giving Ginny the promise ring.

Molly, you've known this was coming, and now we know they're Soul Bonded, so it shouldn't be a shock."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I know, but Ginny's too young to get married."

Ginny said, "Mom, we're not getting married tomorrow. That's the whole idea of a promise ring; we can't marry until I'm seventeen, three more years. The ring just lets other boys know I'm not available.

I'm still your daughter; and we have a lot of time to talk and for you to give me advice."

Mrs. Weasley was crying; but she hugged Ginny and Harry and congratulated them.

The morning of the trial finally arrived. For days everyone had been giving Harry and Ginny advice about the trial; what to say, what not to say, how to dress, how to act, what to expect from the Minister of Magic, what to expect from Madam Bones. Nobody seemed to consider that they were nervous enough already.

Mr. Weasley said, "I think we should leave early; before people show up with more advice. They were getting their jackets on when Tonks came in.

She and Ginny had come to terms after Ginny figured out Tonks' strange sense of humor; now Ginny even thought of Tonks as an older sister like Hermione. Tonks reminded Ginny of Luna Lovegood; honestly speaking her mind without worrying about how people took it.

Tonks said, "Before you go, let me give you some advice." Harry moaned quietly but Ginny, expecting something funny from Tonks, said, "What is it?"

Tonks said, "Ginny, don't hex the minister during the trial no matter how much the git deserves it; it will upset Madam Bones."

Harry looked at Tonks as if she were crazy; but Ginny laughed, she had told Tonks a few days ago the story about trying to hex the minister in the hospital the night of the third task.

Ginny answered with, "I may not be able to stop myself; but, if I do hex him, you'll come and visit us in Azkaban, right?"

Tonks laughed to and said, "Sure, but try and keep your temper so I don't have to."

When they got to the ministry, they found that the trial had been switched from Madam Bones' office to courtroom nine.

Harry asked, "Why would it be moved?"

Mr. Weasley said, "I can only think of one reason; instead of a three judge panel you're being tried by the full Wizengmort."

Harry shrugged and said, "What does that mean; is it good or bad?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Well Fudge must think it's good for him; or he wouldn't have arranged it. But it could be good for you; Dumbledore told me he has more support than Fudge thinks. There are a number of Wizengmort members that resent Fudge forcing Dumbledore out.

With the three-judge panel, Fudge is against you, Madam Bones follows the law, which is for you, but Fudge would appoint the third judge and he would definitely pick one that would vote with him.

With the full court, Fudge's followers will vote with him; but Dumbledore's supporters will be with you, and as I said, Dumbledore thinks he has a good number of supporters. That leaves the uncommitted members and Dumbledore can be quite persuasive; he must think he can win the majority in your favor.

I want to remind both of you, control your temper and don't do anything that will make the uncommitted members go over to Fudge's side."

Mr. Weasley stopped talking because in the hall stood Lucius Malfoy. He said, "Well Potter, finally you did something Dumbledore can't get you out of. It's about time you learned that there are consequences for your actions."

They walked past without answering and reached to door to the courtroom. Mr. Weasley said, "I'm not allowed in; good luck."

There were several dozen court members sitting on raised benches on both sides. At the far end was a raised platform where Fudge sat on the left, a middle aged woman Harry took to be Madam Bones was in the center, and a short, fat, woman that reminded Harry of a toad sat on the right.

There were two chairs in the center of the floor so Harry and Ginny walked toward them; both chairs had sets of chains attached. Harry and Ginny hesitated, and then sat. The chains rattled but didn't lock them in place.

Fudge asked, "Is the Scribe ready?"

From the right side a voice said, "Yes Minister." It was Percy Weasley acting as Scribe for their trial.

Madam Bones started, "Let the record show at the request of the defendants, this is the combined trial August 12, 1995 for Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surry; and for Ginevra Molly Weasley of Weasley Lane, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devonshire on multiple charges. The Scribe will please read the charges."

Percy said, "Charge one: On the evening of July 31, 1995 at 9:23 PM, both accused knowing preformed magic underage in violation of the Decree for Reasonable Restrictions for Underage Sorcery."

Charge two: both accused did perform the Patronus Charm in the presence of multiple Muggles in violation of the International Statute of Secrecy.

Madam Bones asked, "On the first charge, Harry James Potter how do you plead?"

As Mr. Weasley had told him, Harry said, "Not guilty."

Madam Bones asked, "On the first charge, Ginevra Molly Weasley how do you plead?"

Ginny said, "Not guilty."

Madam Bones asked, "On the second charge, Harry James Potter how do you plead?"

Harry said, "Not guilty."

Madam Bones asked, "On the second charge, Ginevra Molly Weasley how do you plead?"

Ginny said, "Not guilty."

Fudge asked, "Are you two denying that you did magic underage despite the fact that the ministry's records of the trace on underage witches and wizards clearly show that you did indeed do magic?"

Again Harry said as Mr. Weasley had instructed him, "No minister, Ginny and I do not dispute that we preformed magic; however we plead not guilty based on both statutes allowing magic to be used in self defense."

Madam Bones said, "You claim Self defense; explain to the court the situation that required you to defend yourselves."

Harry said, "It was my birthday, and Ginny and I went to a Muggle cinema to celebrate."

Madam interrupted with, "What exactly is a cinema?"

Harry said, "It is a form of entertainment using pictures to tell a story; this one told the story of Muggle teens who were in love, but were kept apart by the girl's parents who didn't approve of the boy."

Madam said, "I see; proceed Mr. Potter."

The movie ended at nine and we were walking home."

This time Fudge interrupted, "You were walking home? You were in Little Winging; Miss Weasley lives in Ottery St. Catchpole more the two hundred kilometers away. That would be quite a long walk unless Miss Weasley wasn't living at her home.

Madam Bones, just before this trial started, I was presented with evidence that Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley have been living together at the Privet Drive house of Potter's aunt and uncle. My source informed me that they have been sleeping together for more than two years since Miss Weasley was eleven years old.

I ask the court to investigate possible additional charges against Mr. Potter in that, after saving Miss Weasley's live during an incident at Hogwarts that was covered up by the headmaster, he either forced or persuaded Miss Weasley to have sex with him as repayment for saving her."

There was rumbling from the court members until Ginny stood up and yelled, "That's a lie."

Silence fell and Madam Bones asked, "What's a lie Miss Weasley?"

Ginny said, "Harry never forced or persuaded me to do anything."

Fudge said, "Then you deny sleeping with Mr. Potter for the past two years."

Ginny hesitated; her father warned her not to lie about any question, but telling the truth would make Harry look like he had done something wrong.

Finally she said, "I think minister that you shouldn't rely on Mr. Malfoy for information; he has a long standing feud with my father; and his son, Draco, has a long standing feud with Harry. What he told you about me and Harry is a lie."

Madam asked, "Why do you assume Lucius Malfoy is the minister's source of this new information?"

Ginny said, "The minister said he got the information just before the trial started; and we saw Mr. Malfoy in the hall as we entered the courtroom. And, as I said, Mr. Malfoy and his son have held a grudge against us for years."

Madam said, "Whatever the minister's source; the accusation is serious, and his question is legitimate; you must answer it."

Ginny said, "I don't understand how my relationship to Harry has anything to do with why we're here."

Fudge said, "The court must know the character of the defendants and witnesses in order to decide on the truthfulness of their testimony."

Madam Bones said, "The minister is correct; again I instruct you to answer the question Miss Weasley."

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "I do not deny that Harry and I sleep together; but he didn't force or persuade me, I persuaded him."

The members of the court again started mumbling and Madam Bones tapped her gavel to restore order.

Harry stood up and said, "Madam, if the court really wants to understand our character there is much more to the story that needs to be heard."

Fudge said, "I think it's easy enough for the court to understand why an eleven year old girl whose life was saved by a boy would feel attracted to that boy; especially if that boy is rich and famous. The question is; what is the character of a boy who would use that attraction to take advantage of the girl."

Harry asked, "Madam, does the court want to hear the true story so the members can make up their own minds; or does the court want to rely on the minister's fantasy version about something of which he has no true knowledge?"

Fudge glared at Harry but Madam Bones it the one who spoke. She said, "I will allow you speak Mr. Potter"; and looking at Fudge, she continued, "without interruption by the members of the bench, until I decide on the matter."

Without mentioning their Soul Bond or Ginny's curse that killed the Death Eater at the World Cup, Harry started with the Chamber of Secrets, then the nightmares, the Dementors, and the events of the Tri-wizard Tournament. He explained how their relationship grew over the past two years. When he told of how Voldemort came back; Fudge tried to stop him and the court members grew restless, but Madam banged her gavel and allowed him to finish.

Harry ended with, "Ginny and I love each other; her family and our friends all know we sleep together to stop the horrid events from both our lives from haunting us in our dreams. We are going to marry when we are of age; but we do not and never have had sex.

Now the court can decide on our character; so can we go back to the reason we are here? We, and my cousin Dudley and his friends, were attacked by eight Dementors. Ginny and I were both forced to produce our Patroni to save our lives and the lives of the Muggles with us."

Madam said, "Very well Mr. Potter; describe this attack and your actions."

Harry told what he saw and did in Wisteria Alley from his point of view; then Ginny described what she saw and did.

When they finished Madam Bones asked, "Mr. Potter, you say you produced a Patronus that impaled and destroyed several Dementors with its antlers. And in the story you related moments ago you claim Professor Remus Lupin taught both of you to conjuring a Patronus when you were only thirteen."

Harry said, "Yes Madam Bones. He thought I needed to be able to defend myself since I was attacked by Dementors several times while they were searching for Sirius Black. He taught Ginny at the same time; but she was only twelve at the time."

Madam said, "That's most impressive."

The toad like woman spoke for the first time and said, "However impressive the court may think it is; the question remains that we have only the defendant's word they were actually attacked by Dementors.

I find it hard to believe that Dementors were just wandering about in a Muggle area and happened upon a young Wizard and Witch. Muggles can't see Dementors, so there are no corroborating witnesses; and I point out the defendants have a strong reason to lie in order to escape punishment.

A voice from behind them said, "The truth is that there is a corroborating witness."

Dumbledore was standing there with Mrs. Figg who looked extraordinarily nervous.

Dumbledore said, "I apologize to the court for being late; but it seems that the notification of the change in time and venue for the trial the court sent me never arrived. Also I had to take time to pick up our witness."

Madam Bones asked, "Dumbledore, who exactly is this witness?"

He said, "Mrs. Arabella Figg, she lives two streets over from Mr. Potter and was on her way home when she witnessed the Dementor attack."

Mrs. Figg was sworn in and told her version of what happened, which sounded confused even to Harry and Ginny. She left out that she and Mundungus were guarding Harry and Ginny.

When she finished, Fudge said, "I don't think that was very convincing."

Madam said, "I do; she described the appearance and feeling of the Dementors quite well.

If there are no more witnesses, we will have closing statements before rendering a verdict. Minister Fudge will close for the prosecution."

Fudge said, "We have two defendants that admit to the charges of casting underage spells in the presence of Muggles; but they claim self defense. Yet their story sounds absurd, Dementors happen to be wandering for no apparent reason in a Muggle area and attacked the defendants again for no apparent reason.

Their only witness is a Squib whose testimony seemed confused. One of the defendants Mr. Potter already received a warning for underage magic three years ago; and has a history of making up wild uncorroborated stories.

The current one he is spreading is that he saw a certain dark wizard return from the dead; and he accuses prominent citizens who have already been cleared by this court of involvement.

The other defendant Miss Weasley tried to attack me just two months ago and had to be stopped by the Hogwarts headmaster. In another ongoing investigation, she is accused of attacking Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter and her photographer. Her name also figured prominently in the investigation of a person killed by a gruesome curse at the world cup last summer.

Also considering their age, the defendants are involved in a questionable relationship, which my sources tell me is known to, and allowed, by, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

The prosecution believes all these factors can only lead to the conclusion that the defendants are troubled youths who have gotten away with numerous illegal activities which have now escalated into outright disregard of the law."

Many court members were mumbling about Fudges statement. Madam Bones rapped her gavel and said, "The defense may now make its closing statement."

Dumbledore said, "I will make the closing statement. But, before I address the actual charges against the defendants; let me first clear up the attempted character assassination the minister attempted.

Dumbledore pulled out a batch of parchments, levitated them over to madam Bones, and continued, "If the members of the court would look over those parchments they will see they are depositions sworn under oath by a number of individuals all who are willing to come and testify if the court so desires.

First, the minister impugned the character of Mr. Potter saying he received a warning for using underage magic three years ago. That magic was actually performed by a house elf not Mr. Potter; and one of the depositions is from the house elf admitting that he preformed that magic.

The minister would have discovered this if he had bothered to investigated, which he did not.

The minister claims Mr. Potter tells wild stories; several of those depositions are from students at Hogwarts corroborating the parts of Mr. Potter's stories seen by the various individuals. Among them are, Seamus Finnigan of the Dublin Finnigans, Neville Longbottom son of the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Susan Bones niece of Madam Bones."

Again, there was muttering among the court members over the names of the children of prominent families that support Harry's stories.

Madam rapped her gavel and when the noise stopped, Dumbledore continued. "If the court would review these depositions, I believe the court will find sufficient evidence that what the minister calls made up wild and uncorroborated stories by Mr. Potter are true and corroborated by many people.

Now, as to Miss Weasley, the minister said I had to stop her from attacking him two months ago. That is true, but he didn't tell you why she tried to attack him.

Mr. Potter was in the hospital under treatment for serious injuries; understandably, Miss Weasley was already quite upset. The minister came into the hospital arguing loudly with Professor Minerva McGonagall and Miss Weasley told both of them to stop yelling because they was disturbing Mr. Potter.

Professor McGonagall stopped when she realized the situation; however, the minister continued, loudly saying a series of derogatory things about both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley to the point where I wanted to attack him myself. Fortunately, at my age, I have better self-control than a thirteen-year-old witch does and I was able to avert trouble.

The argument that started this trouble was caused because the minister had just ordered, without a trial, for a Dementor to kiss a man. The man was the only witness to what Mr. Potter had told me about Voldemort returning. As I just said, the minister now condemns Mr. Potter for telling uncorroborated stories after the minister himself eliminated the corroborating witness.

The minister suggested that Miss Weasley attacked Rita Skeeter; one of the depositions is from Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch star, in which he admits that he was the person that attacked Miss Skeeter.

The minister said that Miss Weasley's name figured prominently in the investigation of a person killed by a gruesome curse at the world cup last summer. The names of more than a dozen students who were interviewed by Aurors are mentioned in that in that report; six from Hogwarts, five Americans, and several French girls from Beauxbatons.

Miss Weasley's name is no more prominent in the report than any of the others; and the report concluded that an unknown person cast that curse.

The minister accused Mr. Potter of taking advantage of Miss Weasley in a questionable relationship. If the court will notice, Miss Weasley is wearing a gold ring.

Miss Weasley, please tell the court about your ring."

Ginny said, "It's a ruby and emerald promise ring that once belonged to Harry's mother. He gave it to me and we're going to be married when I am seventeen."

Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter gave her a family heirloom, gold with a ruby and emerald; that doesn't sound like a questionable relationship to me, it sounds like a serious commitment.

Again, I ask the members to read the depositions; among them, the court will find several by teachers from Hogwarts testifying to the outstanding good character of both defendants.

So much for the minister's assertion that the defendants are troubled youth in the habit of breaking laws.

Now to the actual charges. The defendants do admit casting Patroni; but their story of self-defense is far from absurd. There are hundreds of people, including myself, who saw Mr. Potter attacked by Dementors several times in the past. The minister himself ordered the Dementors away from Hogwarts after one attack on Mr. Potter.

Why would it be absurd is to think, if Dementors ignored ministry rules several times in the past to attack Mr. Potter, that they wouldn't do it again. The defense presented one witness to this attack, and is prepared to bring her back if the court has doubts her testimony. We are also prepared to bring in five more witnesses, the Muggles that were present.

It was pointed out by Madam Umbridge that Muggles can't see Dementors; but they can feel the presence of Dementors and can describe what they felt during the attack. The members of the court can then judge if what the Muggles felt describes a Dementor attack.

Both laws the defendants are accused of violating clearly state that self defense in a life threatening situation is justified; and we ask the members to consider what they would think if it were their children that were attacked.

Finally I ask that all the depositions presented be read aloud to the members before a vote is held."

Madam Bones said, "The court will be in recess while the Scribe reads the depositions to the members. The defendants may leave or stay for the reading of the depositions as they please."

She looked at the wall clock and said, "The trial will resume at two o'clock at which time a vote will be taken."

Dumbledore took Mrs. Figg and left; Harry and Ginny decided to stay and listen to Percy read the depositions. When Percy finished, they were glad they stayed, and agreed they would have to thank all their friends and teachers for supporting them.

A two o'clock, Madam Bones banged her gavel and said, "By a show of hands, those voting Mr. Potter guilty on the first charge."

About a dozen hands went up including the minister and the toad woman Dumbledore had called Madam Umbridge.

Madam Bones said, "Those voting not guilty."

More than three dozen hands went up, including Madam Bones.

The voting on Harry's second charge and Ginny's two charges were about the same, roughly three to one not guilty. Madam Bones said, "Both defendants are cleared of all charges. Court is adjourned."

The members began walking out; some stopping to say hello or congratulate Harry and Ginny. Fudge and Umbridge gave angry glances at the two; Percy walked by without a word.

Ginny said, "Let's go and find my father; I can't wait to get home and tell mom, this went so long, she must be frantic."


	25. Chapter 25 - Interludes

Chapter XXV – Interludes

When they arrived home, Mrs. Weasley was in a panic after the long wait to hear what happened. When they said they were found not guilty Mrs. Weasley said, "This calls for a party; and I guess we can celebrate Ginny's birthday now to."

While preparations went on, the Hogwarts letters arrived. Ron and Hermione learned they were appointed the new Gryffindor Prefects, so there was another reason for the party.

During the party, members of the Order stopped by to congratulate Ginny and Harry on the verdict; and once they learned Ron and Hermione had been made prefects, they extended congratulations to them. Later, when most of the members of the Order had left, Ginny's family presented her belated birthday presents.

Everyone was heading up stairs to bed when Ginny said to Harry, "You go up, I want to talk with mom; she was sort of upset yesterday about the ring. You know dad asked us to talk with her and smooth things over."

Harry nodded and left; then she took her mother aside and asked, "Mom, can we talk for a few minutes?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "Certainly Ginny. Arthur, I'll be up in a few minutes."

When Mr. Weasley closed the door, Mrs. Weasley sat at the table and said, "Sit Ginny; what is it you want to talk about?"

Ginny said, "Sex."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, we had that talk the summer before you left for Hogwarts."

Ginny said, "Yes I remember you told me the mechanics of how to do it; and I learned even more things from older girls. That's not what I wanted to ask about."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh Ginny, have you and Harry done something that you want to tell me about?"

Ginny said, "No mom, that's the problem; nothing has happened. I hope that maybe tonight, between the verdict and my birthday, maybe Harry will be ready. Mom, we're Soul Bonded for two years, we sleep together, he gave me a promise ring, I love Harry so much and I know he loves me, but he won't make love to me. I want to, I flirted with him, I tried teasing him into it, I did everything but knock him down and jump on him, but he won't.

I know he wants to. A couple of times when we're in bed together talking, and he was spooned against me; I would talk about doing it and I felt him get hard against my bum. I thought this is it; but when he realized what was happening, he would back away from me.

Why won't he make love to me? I was hoping you could give me an idea of what else I can do to get him to realize I how much I want him."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I still think you should wait until you're older; but I know how you feel. I felt the same way about your father; I thought I would just die if I didn't show him how much I loved him."

Ginny said, "You told us you were only thirteen when you and dad first made love; I'm fourteen now. It's not fair that I have to wait; maybe for years until Harry's ready."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Don't ever tell Harry what I'm going to tell you. Harry and your father have talked twice about this very thing."

Ginny said, "I know dad said it yesterday."

Mrs. Weasley said, "He did, but he didn't tell you what Harry said. He wants you with him, needs you with him; but Harry knows he may be attacked or even killed at any time. He's afraid if he makes love to you, and something happens to him, it will make things worse for you.

He told you father if he is killed; he hopes, someday, you'll meet another boy and fall in love again. He wants you to be happy and not to waste your life mourning him."

Ginny said, "But I feel, I'm sure, he won't be killed; and we're wasting all this time when could be happy together."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Then let him know that; let him know how confident you are that he'll be safe."

Ginny asked, "What is it like, having sex? How does it feel when you're doing it; and after to?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "First, you feel warmness growing inside you; and you get wet and slick down there in anticipation. As the two of you kiss and touch that feeling grows and spreads through your entire body. It gets so strong you may moan and call his name; and if the boy is doing it properly, eventually you reach a point where you feel as if you'll explode.

You don't want it to ever stop; so you try and hold on to the feeling by holding on to him. Sometimes you feel it happen twice or even three times in a row."

Ginny said, "I felt that warmness start in me those times I mentioned when we spooned and I felt Harry's desire. I got so wet that I had to go to the loo and dry myself. A couple of times I thought in the morning for sure Harry would think I wet the bed.

How does it feel after? I mean in your mind; how did you feel the morning after your first time?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "I thought about it for days; I couldn't wait to do it again. I still think about that night sometimes when your father is being romantic."

Ginny said, "Thanks for the talk mom. I know you want me to wait until I'm older; but I feel like I'll die if I have to wait much longer.

If Harry feels ready tonight, I won't be able to say no. But I know the contraceptive charm so I don't want you to worry about me; and if something does happen tonight, I'll want to talk more tomorrow. I love you mom; and I promise not to tell Harry what you told me about his worries."

They went up stairs together and Ginny entered her room to find Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, already in his pajama bottoms. He said, "You and your mom have a good talk?

Is she okay about us now?"

Ginny answered, "Better, but still not a hundred percent. Harry, lets cuddle and talk."

He pulled the covers down and stretched out on the sheets because it was too warm to cover up; she undressed taking all her clothes off and getting in next to him naked, she said, "Spoon against me while we talk."

He answered, "Ginny, You don't know how hard it is for me to say no to you. I want you; but look what happened today. Fudge tried to use us sleeping together to sway the court. It was good that we could honestly say under oath that Fudge was wrong and we weren't having sex; that may have swung some members our way.

Fudge isn't done with us; he'll try something else and I think it will help again if we are able to answer the same way.

And there are other reasons to; things I can't bring myself to tell you."

She said, "Harry, I know you're not going to die and leave me alone; I'm sure you will defeat Voldemort. So I don't want you to be worrying about how I'll be hurt if something happens to you.

I'm not trying to talk you into making love right now; I want you to be sure you want it. But for tonight, please give me a little of what I need; take your clothes off and spoon with me. Maybe I'm getting to the point Hermione mentioned; I need to feel your skin against mine; pull me close and hold me tight, and don't back away if you get hard."

Harry looked at her but said nothing; so she continued, "Did you think I didn't feel it pressing against me those other times; I love that, it shows me how much you desire me. I wish I could describe the feeling I got inside when it happened before.

So if we can't make love tonight; give me the next best thing, give me that loving feeling again."

Harry stood up and took his pajama bottoms and knickers off; then got next to Ginny. He put his arm around her waist as he always did and pulled her tightly against him. He asked, "Do you want to talk about the trial?"

She said, "No, that's in the past; I want to talk about the future. Harry, what do you think our lives will be like ten years from now, or twenty?"

He said, "I don't know, but I hope we'll have good jobs, be settled with a nice house and have a family started."

She said, "That sounds wonderful; how many children would you like to have. I think four would be enough; two boys and two girls I think."

Harry squeezed her tighter and said, "You know you don't get to pick if you want boys or girls; it just happens."

She said, "Of course I know that Harry; remember my mom had six boys before me. I was just thinking positive."

She put her hand on top of his and moved them down to the flat part of her stomach below her navel, then said, "Our babies are going to grow right here, inside me Harry; will you still love me when I'll get fat?"

He rubbed his hand in a circle and said, "You'll be growing my babies there; I'll love you more than ever."

Suddenly she felt it, that warm feeling started right where Harry's hand was rubbing and it spread through her. She was on her left side and she felt how wet she was when her fluid began running down onto the bed.

She cried out, "Oh god Harry, I've never felt it so strong."

She moved his hand up onto her right breast and said, "Harry, I want to nurse our babies; but I'm afraid I'm not big enough. Do you think I'll be alright nursing?"

She squeezed his hand on her breast and the feeling growing in her spread all over; even her fingers and toes were tingling.

He said, "You'll do fine nursing; you're breasts are just the right size; besides they get bigger when a woman is pregnant so don't worry."

As he talked, she felt his stiffness pressed against her bum and she began to wiggle as the feeling in her continued to get stronger.

Then she seemed to lose control of herself; she moved his hand from her breast across her stomach to the top of her most intimate place and pressed his finger into her folds. It felt like an electric shock and she began moving his finger in circles around her most delicate spot.

Her muscles contracted forcing her bum back against him, then forward trying to

force his finger harder against her stiff nub. Again she went back rubbing her bum on his manhood and again forward.

She felt what her mother had described earlier that night and she yelled, "Oh god Harry, don't stop, do it again harder."

Harry was having his own reaction from her bum rubbing over his manhood and he reached his climax smearing his seed over her bum as she continued rubbing against him.

Suddenly she remembered what her mother said, "You won't want it to stop so you'll hold him tightly." She rolled facing him then pulled him on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She continued rocking against his manhood rubbing it against her opening.

She kissed him and between kisses she said repeatedly, "Harry I love you so much."

In the hall outside their door, Hermione stood between Ron and the door, and said in a hushed voice, "No Ron, you can't; I won't let you interrupt them at a moment like that."

Five minutes earlier, as Ginny had been calling out loudly; in the bedroom across the hall, Ron and Hermione could hear the sounds Harry and Ginny were making.

Ron finally got out of his bed and said, "Don't they know they can be heard?"

Hermione said, "Ron, they're only thinking of one thing right now; and it's not that they can be heard. Be a good brother and a good friend and ignore what you hear."

Ron glared at Hermione and said, "How can I ignore all that when I know it's my best friend doing it with my little sister."

Hermione said, "They've been sleeping together for more than two years; you must have expected that eventually they would start having sex. And Harry gave her the promise ring; so they're going to get married."

Ron said, "Yeah, in three more years; but they're not married now."

Hermione knew Ron wasn't going to listen to her so she got out of bed and went to the door. She stood in front of it and said, "If you can't stand to listen to them, go downstairs and sleep in the sitting room or the kitchen."

Ron said, "Alright, I'll leave."

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the hall in front of Harry and Ginny's door. Ron came out just as from in the room Ginny's voice came, "Oh god Harry, don't stop, do it again harder."

Ron looked at their door and at Hermione; then stepped not down the hall to go downstairs, but towards Harry and Ginny's door.

Hermione expected it and said in a hushed voice so Harry and Ginny wouldn't hear, "No Ron, you can't; I won't let you interrupt them at a moment like that."

Ron said, "Hermione, move, or I'll move you."

Hermione wouldn't move; and she was blocking Ron's path to the door, so he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to move her aside. To prevent him from putting her off to the side, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs wrapping them around Ron's waist.

She said, "I won't let you go in there."

Ron was standing in his knickers with Hermione, face to face with him, wearing only a mid-thigh nightie and knickers. He said, "Hermione, I think I want to…"

She interrupted with, "Me too."

She leaned in and kissed him; and he put one hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a harder more passionate kiss. After many seconds, she broke it off and he asked, "Why did you do that?"

She said, "Why did I do what; kiss you, or stop kissing?

I was hoping to kiss you for years, since the morning in the common room when Harry and Ginny were on the divan. Remember Fred and George told me to snog you so you would be quiet. I almost did; but all the people watching Ginny and Harry started watching us instead and I lost my nerve."

He said, "I remember I was hoping you would kiss me; but after yelling at Ginny and Harry I couldn't do with you what I was upset with them for doing. I wish I would have; we could have been snogging for two years instead of wasting all that time."

He walked back into their room with her hanging on him, closed the door, and fell into his bed. As they snogged, they no longer heard the noise from across the hall; and Ron said, "I never knew why guys said snogging was fun until now."

He moved his hand down Hermione's back onto her bum and squeezed. Without stopping kissing, she moved his hand back up and said, "Ron, we're not going to do what Harry and Ginny are doing."

Ron asked, "I thought maybe you wanted to; I mean because of the way you kissed me in the hall."

She said, "Little steps Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ginny have been sleeping in the same bed for two years and tonight was the first time they did it."

Ron said, "How do you know this is their first time?"

Hermione said, "I talk with Ginny all the time; she's wanted to for a long time; but Harry always said they were too young.

Now let's not talk about them; let's snog for tonight; then we'll see how things go when we're back at school."

After a half hour of cuddling and talking, Ginny said, "I'm afraid our bed is a mess; and we're both sticky with your stuff. Why don't you go to the loo and wash up, I'll clean up the bed.

Harry went out and Ginny used Scourgify to clean the sheets; then she headed to the loo. But, when she opened the door, she found Harry standing outside Ron and Hermione's door. He put his finger up to his lips and said quietly, "Come listen."

Through the door, Ginny heard Hermione's voice say, "Oh Ron, I wish we started doing this years ago."

Ron said, "Yeah, this feels so good; I want to do it all night."

Ginny pulled Harry back to their room and said, "We shouldn't eavesdrop on them when their doing that. You stay in here while I head to the loo; and Potter, I better not catch you in the hall listening to them when I get back."

The next morning Ginny and Harry got up and went to run and lift. Since they hadn't been caught before they had become careless. When they came in through the back door into the pantry that adjoined the kitchen, they were talking. For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them in the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley said, "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Harry said, "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley; but we have to work out and stay in shape. It has a major effect on our ability to cast more powerful spells and particularly to sustain a Patronus for any length of time."

Ginny said, "Mom, dad, we were in a Muggle area; we hardly saw anyone except in the fitness center where we lift weights."

Mr. Weasley asked, "What is this fitness center; and since when do girls lift weights?"

Harry answered, "A fitness center is where Muggles go to keep their muscles in shape. We only joined for a month since we'll be back in school in September."

Ginny added, "Harry and I started lifting weights in the Quidditch training room two years ago. Last summer at the Burrow I lifted using some of the junk in your workshop."

Mrs. Weasley said, "But Ginny, it's not safe for you to be out there alone. Do you really need to do all this exercise?"

She answered, "Mom, if we hadn't trained at Harry's aunts; we wouldn't have been able to hold off the eight Dementors; much less destroy six of them. We'd both be dead or worse; is that what you want to happen the next time we run into Dementors?

Besides, it's not safe anywhere now that Voldemort is back. What would you rather I do to do; curl up in a corner and cry until he finds and kills me. I'd rather train to defend myself and help Harry kill Voldemort instead."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I wish you wouldn't say 'You Know Who's" name out loud like that."

Ginny said, "I'm not afraid of his name; Dumbledore and Harry say it; so does Kingsley and Sirius.

Dad, I intend to run and lift with Harry every morning so I hope you won't try and stop us."

Ron and Hermione had come into the kitchen as Ginny was talking and Hermione said, "Ron and I intend to join them. We decided we need to be in shape if we're going to learn to cast a Patronus."

Harry and Ginny almost broke out laughing at the expression on Ron's face; clearly, Hermione hadn't consulted him before committing him to working out at five in the morning.

Ginny said, "Harry and I shower after working out so we'll head upstairs now before coming to breakfast."

When she saw the look on her mother's face Ginny added, "Generally we shower separately mom; but since we're running late today maybe we should save time and shower together. What do you say Harry?"

Harry caught on and said, "Okay, unless your mother is willing to keep our food hot for a few extra minutes. What about it Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley saw them trying not to laugh and realized they were teasing her again, she said, "Anyone not here on time can make their own breakfast."

Everyone in the kitchen looked at her in shock and she added, "What, they can tease me; but I can't tease them back. Of course I'll keep your food hot as long as takes for both of you to shower. Preferably separately."

Harry showered first as Ginny got her things ready; When Harry returned to the room she headed to the loo where she found Hermione coming out. Ginny asked, "Do you and Ron really intend to get up a five and work out?"

Hermione said, "Yes; we really should have started with you guys on a regular basis long ago. My on and off training with you helped me some; but if we're going to help Harry we have to train every day."

Ginny said, "How are you going to get Ron to agree to get up at five."

Hermione said, "I'll have to get him to go to bed earlier in the evening; I have some ideas on how to do that."

Ginny said, "Is your idea to get him to bed early, or get him to sleep early? And speaking of getting Ron to bed; did you two sleep good last night?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, could she possibly know what happened last night? Hermione decided to turn things around on Ginny and said, "How about you and Harry; did you sleep good last night."

Ginny gave a little giggle and said, "Eventually we both slept well; I suppose eventually you and Ron also slept well? Harry and I heard what you were doing last night. Congratulations, after all these years of fancying Ron he finally made a move."

Hermione said, "You heard us? The whole house heard you. You better remember to use that Imperturbable charm on the door before you do it. And it's a long story; but I started it, I kissed him first."

Ginny said, "I want to tell you about last night, and hear about your night to; but I think you have the wrong idea about what Harry and I did last night. Can we talk in half an hour in the sitting room, first I need to shower?"

Hermione said, "I think that would be a good idea; because I think you have the wrong idea about what Ron and I did last night."

After her shower, Ginny and Hermione exchanged their stories about what they did last night, Hermione said, "The yelling you were doing made me and Ron think for sure you and Harry went all the way."

Ginny said, "I wish; Hermione, if making love is better than what we did, I'll pass out. I never thought I would yell his name out and moan like that. And we made such a mess; both of us were all sticky with His stuff, and the sheets were soaked.

What about you; when do you plan to go all the way with Ron?"

Hermione said, "You and Harry are together for more than two years; and you haven't done it yet. Give us some time at least; I told Ron we'll see how we feel about it after we get back to school."

When breakfast was over Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, will you please stay and help me with a little chore?"

When everyone else left, Mrs. Weasley said, "You said you might want to talk again this morning."

Ginny said, "Well, Harry still wouldn't make love; but I did get him to touch my breasts and rub me down there. I think I had my first orgasm from it; it felt like what you described mom, and it was wonderful, but I still want more."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Just remember to be safe; use the contraceptive charm every time there's any chance that Harry will decide he's ready. When you're in the middle of passion and decide to go all the way; it's easy to forget the charm, or just not want to stop and perform it."

Upstairs, Ron and Harry had started a chess match. Ron said, "Hermione and I heard some noise from your room last night; you and Ginny weren't arguing, were you?"

Harry said, "No. It's kind of hard for me to talk with you about it; so don't get upset Ron, but Ginny is pushing me to have sex. I want to do it badly, but I also still think we should wait until were older, but last night we went farther than ever before. She took my hand and moved it all over her for the first time; and it was magnificent. I don't know if I'll be able to say no again the next time she wants to do it."

Ron said, "You're telling me you didn't go all the way last night; Hermione and I heard Ginny yelling and moaning and thought for sure you were doing it."

Harry said, "I swear as a Gryffindor we didn't; Ginny wanted to and so did I, but we didn't. But we did hear something from your room to; what about you and Hermione last night."

Ron said, "We were arguing, and suddenly she jumped on me and started snogging me. I couldn't believe it; you know I've fancied her for a long time. Well we snogged and talked for hours; but she wouldn't let me do anything more, although she hinted she might want to go farther after we're back to school."

Harry said, "Congratulations mate. If Hermione makes you as happy as Ginny makes me you'll be one lucky bloke."

Both couples decided not to let things go any farther until they had time to think of what it would mean to their relationships.

Hermione did get Ron to work out; and surprisingly it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. When she asked Ron what he gave in so easily, he said, "I'm thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team; and I'll have a better chance if I'm in shape."

One more thing remained before returning to school; Mrs. Weasley had planned to do all the school shopping for security reasons. However all four teens had grown so much since last year, their robes were inches short so they would have to go to Madam Malkin's and get fitted for new robes.

The trip was put off until August 27 because Mrs. Weasley wanted Mr. Weasley to come and he had to arrange for a day off from work.

They had to walk from Grimmauld Place to the Leaky Cauldron because the flue network was disconnected after Sirius had been sent to Azkaban and his mother Mrs. Black had died.

Even though so many people were living there now, none of them owned the house so they couldn't request reactivation of the flue; and as an escaped prisoner, Sirius, who did own the house, couldn't very well go to the ministry and ask to get it reconnected.

The trip of almost two miles took forty-five minutes. They went through to Diagon Alley and Mrs. Weasley said, "To Gringotts first; then we shop as quickly as possible and get back to the safety of Grimmauld Place."

Going through the bank doors, they were thoroughly scanned as usual for security reasons. Mr. Weasley said, "Mrs. Weasley needs to go to our vault to check on some things. Harry, you don't have to go to your vault; do you know you can just go to the counter and the Goblins will give you the amount you need then charge it to your account?"

Harry said, "I know, but I think I want to get something from the vault and I'd like Ginny to come with me if you don't mind. We talked about it on the way over and she wants to stay with me."

Mr. Weasley said, "That will be okay if that's what you two wanted to do. I'll stay here with Ron and Hermione, since Hermione only needs to exchange her Muggle money for Galleons."

They went to the main desk and standing nearby, Harry recognized Griphook, the Goblin who served him the first time he went to his vault when Hagrid brought him here; so Harry asked the clerk, "I want to access my vault; could I have Griphook help me if he's available?"

The Goblin clerk raised his hand, signaled, and at the same time called, "Griphook, Lord and Lady Potter have requested you to take them to their vaults."

Harry was about to ask the clerk why he called him Lord when Griphook arrived and Harry decided to greet him first. He held out his hand to shake with the Goblin and said, "Nice to see you again Griphook; I'm sorry we only meet once a year. Is it okay if Ginny comes to my vault with us?"

Griphook looked at Harry and said, "Of course Lord Potter, Lady Potter has full access to all your vaults the same as you." Griphook hesitated, but then shook hands with Harry, and said, "It is nice to see you also Lord Potter." Then he gave a nod to Ginny and said, "And I'm pleased to meet you Lady Potter. Please follow me."

Harry didn't move but instead said, "Griphook, I don't think it's proper to refer to me and Ginny as a Lord and Lady."

Ginny giggled and said, "I'm not a lady; I only Harry's girlfriend."

Griphook said, "I am sorry if you are offended. I realize you should be called by your highest title, Duke and Duchess Potter of Hutton; but the titles Lord and Lady are often used in informal situations for all Peers of the Realm even though they most commonly refer to a Baron and Baroness.

Harry said, "Griphook, I'm confused. Why are you calling us Lord and Lady or Duke and Duchess at all? We're not anything like that, I'm just Harry and Ginny's last name is Weasley, we're not married. And what do you mean by all my vaults; I only have one vault, number 687?"

Griphook said, "Duke Potter, I only deal with financial items; it would be presumptuous of me to talk about your titles or other personal business."

Harry said, "Griphook, I asked for you because I know nothing of my own finances and I trust you; but I need these other things explained first."

Griphook said, "Then we must find a vacant conference room first before going to a vault."


	26. Chapter 26 - Family and Finance

Chapter XXVI – Family and Finances

Griphook led them into the conference room, and when they were seated he said, "It is very difficult to explain your situation because the interactions of Wizard laws and Goblin laws are complicated.

The wizards' Ministry of Magic has a records department responsible for recording changes in status for witches and wizards with many ledgers for such things as births, deaths, marriages, and other such things.

For tax purposes, Gringotts receives a copy of these changes daily. Your marriage was recorded on," Griphook examined the paper in front of him and went on, "June 20, 1993."

Ginny said, "Harry, that's the day you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets; the day our Soul Bond started."

Griphook said, "Of course, a Soul Bond is recognized as a marriage by the ministry and dually recorded in the proper ledger."

Harry said, "But witches and wizards can't get married until they're seventeen; I was twelve and Ginny eleven when we bonded, so we can't be married."

Griphook said, "Normally Soul Bonds are between older people. Perhaps the wizards who wrote the Soul Bond Law never considered two as young as you could bond; the law states the bonded couple is considered married and that it supersedes all other laws. So you are married according to Wizarding Law."

Ginny asked, "Why didn't somebody tell us?"

Griphook said, "Soul Bonds are so rare, the last one was over two hundred years ago, I doubt anyone at your ministry checks the Soul Bond registry on a regular basis. Most likely nobody at your ministry knows of your marriage; we Goblins check the automated copies as soon as we get them so of course we noticed it."

Secondly, Lady Potter is wearing your ring and that changes you status here at Gringotts."

Harry interrupted with, "That's a promise ring; not a wedding ring."

Griphook said, "I do not wish to insult a client; but this is a difficult concept for humans to understand, so please allow me to explain without interruption."

Harry said, "You're not insulting me; we need an explanation so continue, but we may have to interrupt if we don't understand something, so please go slow so Ginny and I can follow you."

Griphook continued, "Under Wizarding Law, the Soul Bond means you're married as far as wizards are concerned. But Goblins don't recognize Soul Bond marriages, because they don't occur among Goblins so your Soul Bond means nothing financially to Gringotts.

On the other side, a promise ring means nothing to your status in the Wizarding world. Both of you would still considered underage, and subject to all laws that regulate underage witches and wizards if you weren't Soul Bonded.

But to Goblins, the offering and accepting of a Promise Ring is a valid magical contract and as such, is registered only in the Gringotts records office, we do not send copies to the ministry office. To Gringotts, you were married on," again he checked the paper in front of him and continued, "August 11, 1995; the date the ring was given and accepted."

Ginny said, "Sorry to interrupt; but I need an explanation. I know several sixth and seventh year girls that have promise rings and none ever mentioned anything about a magical contract."

Griphook said, "Not any ring is a true promise ring; even if a boy or girl chooses to call it one. Your ring however is Goblin made and was charmed hundreds of years ago when first purchased by a boy in the Potter family. I have seen that ring on Mr. Potter's mother and his Grandmother before that.

It is magically connected to the registry book of magical contracts here at Gringotts.

Perhaps it's because true promise rings are so rare these days, or perhaps because Mr. Potter's parents died before they could explain the meaning of the ring to him; but it seems you and Mr. Potter are unaware of your status change in the financial world.

Finances, by treaty between Goblins and Wizards, follow Goblin Law, not Wizarding Law. Goblins grow and mature faster than humans; so under Goblin Law, the age of majority is eleven.

You were both over the age of eleven when the ring was offered and accepted; therefore, you made a legally binding contract under Goblin Law and so for financial purposes Gringotts considers you married.

Harry said, "Let me get this straight, the ministry considers us married because of our bond, but Goblins don't. And Goblins consider us married because of the promise ring, but the ministry doesn't. So what does it matter if everyone considers us married anyway?"

Griphook said, "The only thing that matters are the dates different groups set for your marriage; the dates control investment power, taxes, proxy votes; a whole series of things. The major difference is according to wizard law you were married two years ago and therefore took you titles then."

Ginny said, "That's why the lady in the dress shop last Christmas called you Lord Potter."

Griphook said, "Of course, the title was yours at the time and showed on your Gringotts card attached to your trust vault; but you could not inherit anything, or enter the other vaults because according to Goblin law, you were not married until two weeks ago."

Harry said, "None of those things mean anything to me or Ginny, all that matters is that everyone considers us married now, and we don't want the public to find out; The Daily Prophet will turn our lives into a circus."

Griphook said, "Your newspaper will not learn anything about you from Gringotts; I cannot make guarantees for what your ministry may reveal. However, you have enough money to buy all the stock in The Daily Prophet; and as majority stockholder, you could fire the editor if he displeases you.

Now back to financial matters. Gringotts considers married couples, whether Goblin or human, as adults for financial purposes; and all assets are considered common property. Lady Potter is entitled to half of all you own; and you are entitled to half of all she owns.

As a financial adult, you can now take possession of all things left to you in any will designating you as heir while you were a minor; that includes your titles as Duke Potter of Hutton, Earl Black of Norwich, and Barron Gryffindor of Suffolk. Since your title of Duke outranks your other titles, the proper way to address you is as Duke Potter or informally Lord Potter; and of course, your wife is Duchess Potter or informally Lady Potter."

Harry said, "Please Griphook, just call us by our names, Harry and Ginny."

Griphook said, "If that is your wish, I will do so in private; but in public, I must address you by your proper titles.

Now, continuing with your change in status, vault 687 that you have been taking money from for the past four years is your trust vault. It was set up by your parents, the former Duke and Duchess Potter, in the case of their death to provide for you until you reached the age of majority.

Now that you are married and considered an adult, you also take control of the Potter family assets including contents of the family vault number 5, and all Potter lands, houses, and investments. As the only heir of Sirius Black, you also take control of the Black family vault number 8, all the Black family lands, houses, and investments. And as the heir to Godric Gryffindor you take control of vault number 1."

Harry said, "Wait, Sirius isn't dead; how can I be his heir? And what do you mean I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor?"

Griphook said, "I cannot explain how you are the heir to Gryffindor, our records show that you are, but do not give the history of your lineage that far back.

As to being the heir to the Black family, fifteen years ago, Sirius Black, having no wife or children, designated you as his heir. He was later arrested and sent to prison for life. Under Goblin Law, a prisoner serving a life sentence cannot have access to money or financial assets because they might use the money to hire someone to help them escape. So, though actually still alive in prison, they are considered to be dead for financial purposes and his estate is passed to the heirs."

Harry said, "You're telling me by giving Ginny the promise ring, I became a Duke, and we both became financial adults and now own all those things you mentioned."

Ginny said, "And by accepting Harry's ring I became a Duchess."

Griphook said, "Yes, basically that is correct; however there are many other points such as a change in your tax status from single to married, the right to buy and sell properties, and the right to vote in the meeting of the companies where you own stock."

Harry asked, "Exactly how much money do I have; and how do I manage it? I have no idea of what I have to do; what do you suggest, Griphook?"

Griphook said, "To your first question, I do not know the value of your assets; but I could check an approximate value. It will take half an hour if you wish me to.

To your second question, most humans hire a financial expert to take care of their investments."

Harry asked, "Will you do that for me?"

Griphook said, "I am in client services; you could hire one of our experts from the financial office; or many humans feel more comfortable with an outside human expert."

Ginny said, "Harry, why not hire Bill. He's already works for Gringotts and we know him."

Harry asked, "Griphook, do you know Ginny's brother Bill? Could he be our financial advisor?"

Griphook said, "I have met William Weasley; he transferred from Curse Breaker in Egypt to our London financial office two months ago. Yes, he could be your advisor."

Harry said, "Could you arrange for us to meet with Bill today to go over all these things; and in the mean time take us to my vault. Maybe we can get our shopping done while we wait to meet Bill?"

Griphook said, "I will make the arrangements. Which vault do you wish to visit?"

Harry said, "Does it make a difference?"

Griphook said, "As far as you own all four vaults, no; but I would recommend you use the Potter family vault.

Also, you should restore the trust vault to its full value allowed by law; so, should your heir need it as you did, it will be able to support him or her until they reach the age of majority. William Weasley will be able to give you more advice."

Harry said, "Well, Ginny and I don't plan to have any children for a few years; so we won't have to worry about an heir for some time. We'll talk about it with Bill later."

Griphook got a funny look on his face, funny even for a Goblin, and said, "Again I do not wish to insult a client by prying into your personal business; but are you unaware that Lady Potter is pregnant?"

Ginny and Harry both gasped and Ginny said, "I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant."

Harry asked, "What makes you think Ginny is pregnant?"

Griphook held up a paper and said, "This is the report of the full body scan done on you when you entered the building. We do a thorough body scan checking for imposters using Polyjuice potion or transformation spells in an attempt to enter another person's vault.

Lady Potter's scan clearly shows she is pregnant; though only two weeks, so you both may be unaware."

Ginny began to cry and said, "I can't be; Harry you know I can't because we never made love."

Griphook said, "I should let you discuss this in private. Do you still want me to arrange a meeting with William Weasley and to take you to your vault?"

Harry said, "Griphook, make the arrangements with Bill; but can you go to the counter without us and get two hundred Galleons charged to our account. We'll stay here and talk."

Griphook said, "It will be done." He left them alone.

Harry said, "Ginny, don't cry; Griphook could be wrong, maybe their scan is wrong. Tomorrow we'll go to a doctor and have you checked out."

Ginny said, "There are healers at St. Mungos that specialize in pregnancies; but Harry what if it's true? What will we do?"

He said, "Let's worry about one thing at a time. Today we get all this financial stuff straight; then shop. Tomorrow we'll get you checked out and make whatever plans we need to. We love each other, and after, we've been married more than two years; so we'll get through whatever happens."

They held hands without saying much for half an hour until Griphook returned with the two hundred Galleons. He said, "William Weasley has been notified of your wish that he be your financial advisor and is collecting information about your assets. He will be here shortly; is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry said, "No thank you Griphook."

After the Goblin left, Ginny said, "We've been gone so long, mom and dad will be wondering where we are. Take the money out and ask Hermione to buy all our things except robes. Tell mom and dad we're delayed; but don't tell them about me possibly being pregnant."

Harry said, "Don't worry; I'm not that crazy."

He went to the lobby and found everyone worried about what was keeping them. Harry said, "It's a long story that we don't really understand ourselves; we'll have to tell you about it later. Basically, the Goblins told us our Soul Bond means we're married according to Wizarding law; and the promise ring means we're married according to Goblin law. Bill is coming to explain it all to us."

Mrs. Weasley said, "What do you mean you're married; you can't be married, you're both underage."

Harry said, "That's what we said; and it's why we don't understand what the Goblins told us. I have to get back before Bill arrives."

He handed Hermione the bag with two hundred Galleons and said, "Hermione, Ginny said you know what we need, would you buy our books and other things. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since we're married, we'll be paying for our own school things now, and for every other things to.

We'll stop to get fitted for robes when we're done here. When you're finished shopping, all of you please wait for us at the Leaky cauldron. According to the Goblins, Ginny and I are really, really, rich; so we're buying dinner for everyone."

Everyone tried to ask what Harry meant by all that; but all he said was, "Later, I have to get back with Ginny."

Hermione said she'd take care of everything when Harry gave her the money. Then he returned to Ginny; but not before he saw Mrs. Weasley begin to cry.

Soon after Bill came in with bundles of parchment and said, "Do you prefer I address you as Duke and Duchess Potter, or will Lord and Lady Potter be sufficient for now?"

Ginny said, "Please Bill, we're upset enough without you teasing us."

Bill said, "I understand; so Harry, you asked for me to be your financial advisor."

Harry said, "For both of us; Ginny thought of you when Griphook said we're considered to be married."

Bill said, "He told me; the interaction of human and Goblin Law is hard for humans to comprehend. I didn't know you gave Ginny a promise ring or I would have told you about the financial end; and I didn't know a Soul Bond was considered a marriage for underage witches and wizards.

Griphook said you want a rough idea of the value of your inheritance."

Harry said, "I think Ginny and I should have some knowledge of what we got into."

Bill said, "Okay, this will not be complete or accurate; it will take me days, maybe weeks to get it all together. So first, your vaults; the trust vault was at the maximum allowed by law with the one hundred thousand Galleons. You took about a thousand out in the past five years in both cash and charges for dress robes, a ball gown, and jewelry. That leaves about ninety-nine thousand Galleons there.

The Potter family vault has approximately three hundred and seventy thousand Galleons; the Black family vault approximately two hundred and ninety thousand Galleons.

In addition, the two family vaults have jewelry, art works, and other valuables listed on these manifests with the last appraised value, which was twenty years ago, at three hundred and seventy five million Galleons. Those things would have to be reappraised to find their current value, which is certainly substantially greater.

Houses include Potter Manor in the Lake District near Hutton-in-the-Forest, Oak Cottage in Godric's Hollow; but Oak Cottage is unlivable because the damage there was never repaired after the attack on you and your parents. Also, you own 12 Grimmauld Place.

Other properties include businesses and rental properties; again appraised twenty years ago, at two hundred and fifty million Galleons. All these would also have to be reappraised for current value.

There are stocks in both magical and Muggle companies valued as of this morning at four hundred and fourteen million galleons.

Your income before taxes last year was twelve million four hundred and twenty thousand Galleons. This year looks to be about the same, maybe a little better.

Do you want me to get current values for the properties, jewelry, and art?"

Harry's mouth was hanging open and he said, "No, don't bother; it doesn't matter. Ginny and I have enough money to provide for us. We trust you to do what you think is best as far as managing things.

Bill, how did we get so much money?"

Bill said, "Your family and the Black family invested well years ago; and for the last twenty years you and your parents spent almost nothing from your income. They were in hiding for years; and after they were killed, you didn't have access to the money. Sirius was in Azkaban and spent none of the Black family money.

You are Gringotts largest individual client; and the bank just kept reinvesting the income every year and it accumulated quickly to the present amount."

Ginny said, "Do you need us to do anything?"

Bill said, "There will be some papers you'll both have to sign. I'll have a Gringotts solicitor get them ready and explain what each means before you sign. Then there may be other things that need signatures on occasion.

Oh, I think it's important that you both draw up wills. I'll arrange a meeting with the solicitor; among other things, he'll want to know whom you want as guardian for your baby. Considering the danger you two are constantly in, you better start thinking about who you trust; if something should happen to you, you don't want your baby to end up with someone like Harry's relatives.

Oh, and thanks for trusting me; by law I have to tell you I get three percent of your income as my fee. You two just gave me a three hundred and fifty thousand Galleon raise every year. Now I'm rich too.

While we're talking, I presume you are both still working on non-verbal spells and doing magic without your wand. Those aren't a problem, but last summer you said you wanted to learn to apparate and to be Animagi.

Ginny, apparation isn't a problem; but you can't transform as an Animagus now that you're pregnant; it will kill the baby, and I'm sure despite the circumstances, you don't want that."

Ginny said, "We gave up on apparating because you can't do it in Hogwarts so we couldn't practice during school, and we didn't know we were considered adults, so we didn't know we couldn't do magic over the summer either.

Harry, that reminds me, since we've been adults for two years according to Wizarding law, why were we tried for doing underage magic?"

Harry said, "Good question, Griphook said the ministry probably doesn't know were married because Soul Bonds are so rare they don't check the registry. But in a way I'm glad, since we were found not guilty anyway, the trial kept the ministry from finding out about our bond.

I'd rather everyone doesn't know, I get too much public attention the way it is and I don't want Voldemort targeting you because of the bond."

Bill said, "Now that I think about you being adults, I realize there's something wrong. The charm called the trace that notifies the ministry of underage magic breaks automatically when you become an adult and your status in the registry changes.

It doesn't depend on someone in the ministry noticing and making a change for that to happen; it should have broken automatically when you formed the bond. So how did the ministry know you made your Patroni? Someone from the ministry must have been spying on you when you did the magic."

Harry said, "At the trial, Fudge said our underage magic was recorded in the record at the ministry; if it wasn't done automatically, someone had to write it in by hand."

Bill went on, "Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix assumed it was Voldemort that sent the Dementors after you; but if it was written in the record by hand, someone from the ministry was there watching, and they saw the Dementors attacking, why didn't they protect you?

Either a ministry official is the one that sent the Dementors in the first place so they didn't want to help you; or the ministry official watching decided to allow you to be kissed. No matter which, it's a crime.

I'm going to talk to Kingsley about it and he'll want to look into it."

Harry said, "I'd rather you didn't. If Kingsley starts an investigation, our bond might be made public."

Bill said, "Listen Harry, you know how Fudge feels about you, and only Fudge or another high up in the ministry could send Dementors after you. If a ministry official sent the Dementors, they either are with Voldemort, or they want you dead for their own reason; and either way, they'll probably try again, and Ginny will be with you again. You two have the safety of a baby to think about now.

Kingsley will be discrete, you know he is, but someone has to check to see if Voldemort has control over a high ministry official.

Now, back to you becoming Animagi, it's not safe for Ginny and the baby. Ginny would become some animal, but the baby would remain human; and a human baby can't live in the uterus of an animal, they're incompatible."

Ginny said, "We read several books on the theory of Animagi, and took the Vision Quest Potion to learn what form we would become; but with all that happened last year with Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we never actually got started on trying to transform. Thanks for the warning."

Bill asked, "What animal form will you become?"

Harry said, "According to our Vision Quest, both of us will be Phoenix. We did the Vision Quest at the same time, and saw ourselves as a bonded Phoenix pair. I guess because our bond as humans."

Bill said, "There's another odd thing about you two; I never heard of an Animagus Phoenix. McGonagall covers them in seventh year because of her cat form; she mentioned all types of animals including birds like owls, ravens, and hawks, but never said anyone could become a Phoenix.

They're very powerful magically, and if you get all their powers as an Animagus, it would be a great help to you. I think Harry should start learning to transform now and Ginny, you could after the baby is born. McGonagall could tutor you; it would go a lot faster than trying on your own."

Harry said, "I'll ask Sirius to help; I don't want anyone outside the family to know any of our secrets. McGonagall would tell Dumbledore and I don't trust him anymore, he wants to know everything about us, but won't tell us anything. Ginny and I think he's is manipulating us for some plan he has for our lives and we want to live the way we want."

Ginny said, "If Harry learns to transform, it won't take me long because I'll have seen how he goes about it through our bond. Then I'll just have to practice."

Bill said, "Just remember don't start until the baby is born; Phoenix are birds, they lay eggs so they can't carry a baby inside them.

That's all I have for you right now; can I do anything else for you before you go?"

Ginny said, "You didn't tell us about Harry becoming Gryffindor's heir, and the value of vault number 1."

Bill said, "I have no way of knowing how Harry got recorded as Gryffindor's heir; and I only deal with finances. Our records show there is no money, jewelry, or art works in vault number 1; records show only several thousand books with no value listed."

Ginny said, "Thousands of Gryffindor's books, they have to be priceless; don't tell Hermione, we'll never get her out of there."

Harry asked, "Does your record show when I was registered as Gryffindor's heir? Griphook told us the date that something happened could be important. He told us according to Gringotts we were married August 11, 1995 but according to the ministry we were married June 20, 1993; and that makes a difference for taxes and stock votes.

Knowing the date I became Gryffindor's heir might be important to."

Bill looked over the paperwork and said, "June 20, 1993."

Harry said, "That's the date we were bonded and married according to the ministry; but how did that make me Gryffindor's heir, and why didn't Ginny become his heir?"

Ginny said, "Oh, I think I know. Bill, do your records give a time to go with the date?"

Bill looked through the papers and said, "No time, but the record shows the Gryffindor heir was registered first, then the marriage must have been a few minutes later because there are a dozen or so records of other people registered in between."

Ginny said, "That fits, Harry, the sword came to you first, then you fought the Basilisk and destroyed the diary and Tom before we touched and bonded."

Harry said, "Of course, I bet in order for the sword to come to me it had to recognize me as Gryffindor's heir. But the legend says the sword can present itself to any Gryffindor; so why wasn't someone made Gryffindor's heir years ago."

Bill said, "First, the legend may be wrong, it's been passed along orally for a thousand years and could have been distorted many times. Second, maybe someone did get the sword and was recognized a Gryffindor's heir but they never came to Gringotts so they never found out. You are the latest person to get the sword, so you're the heir as of now.

Harry, you hit the jackpot, don't ask why, just enjoy the ride. Besides money, you have access to magical books that may contain who knows what secrets. Find time to check them out, maybe the clue to defeat Voldemort is in one of Gryffindor's books.

Now, are there any other questions?"

Harry said, "Come to dinner at the Leakey Cauldron, your mom and dad will have lots of questions we can't answer."

Bill said, "You mean like about Ginny being pregnant."

Ginny said, "Bill, you can't tell them that. Harry and I are going to St. Mungos tomorrow so I can be checked by a healer."

Harry said, "Please Bill, we'll tell them if it's true."

Bill said, "Of course; that's your business. I will not discuss anything we talked about in here. But Ginny is pregnant, the Goblin's scans are never wrong.

Oh, and Ginny, I want to thank you for getting married and getting pregnant, Charlie probably will to; maybe now mom won't be harassing us so much to get married and give her grandchildren."

Harry and Ginny smiled grimly at Bill's joke, and left holding hands but saying almost nothing. After getting fitted for new robes, they met the others at the Leaky Cauldron.

Everyone seemed to ask the same question at once, "Harry, Ginny, what were you two doing for so long?"

Ginny grinned at her family and said, "If you wish to speak to us, please address us properly as Duke and Duchess Potter; or since we've known you lot for so long, we give you permission to informally address us as Lord and Lady Potter."

Ron snorted and said, "What, did you fall and hit your head?"

Harry said, "Bill is coming to help explain; but what it amounts to is the Goblins consider Ginny and me married because I gave her a promise ring and she accepted and that's a valid magical contract. That makes us adults in their eyes, so I inherited lots of money and the title Duke Potter among other titles.

And the ministry has an old law that states a Soul Bonded couple is considered married, no matter what their ages. So, we are married according to every law, ministerial or Goblin and Ginny is now Duchess Potter.

Actually, we've been married for more than two years without knowing it."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to take it well; but Ron whispered that his mother had been crying since Harry first mentioned being married two hours ago at Gringotts. She pulled herself together when she saw them coming but Ron didn't think she could hold back the tears much longer.

Harry told Ginny mentally what Ron said and she decided to get this problem out of the way before they had to tell the family she was pregnant. Ginny said, "Mom, are you upset that Harry and I are married? You knew we were going to get married eventually."

Mrs. Weasley started crying again and said, "I know, but I always thought that you and I would spend time together planning a summer wedding in the garden at the Burrow, and we would go together to pick out your wedding dress, and all the other happy things mothers and daughters do preparing for a wedding."

Ginny said, "Mom, despite already being married, Harry and I still want a ceremony to formalize it for the family. I promise you, we'll do all those things you want to do after we finish Hogwarts. Tell her Harry."

Harry said, "Before we found out today that we are already married, Ginny and I talked several time about when and where we wanted to get married; and we are still going to have that wedding for the family, and you and Ginny will plan it."

Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and hugged both of them. Ginny thought to Harry, "I hope she's so easy to calm down when we tell her I'm pregnant."

He responded, "Her and the rest of the family to."

Mr. Weasley had many questions about Ginny owning half of Harry's inheritance, but Harry and Ginny asked them to wait until Bill arrived. They all ordered food and Ron asked, "Did you get enough money for me to order a big steak?"

Ginny said, "So much Bill couldn't add it all up; he said it will take weeks to figure it out."

Harry said, "Order your steak Ron, order two if you can eat them."

Bill arrived and ordered a steak to; as they waited for the food he answered almost all the questions."

Harry asked Mr. Weasley one question, "Mr. Weasley, can I get the fireplace at Grimmauld Place reconnected to the flue network? What I mean is I know I can, and it will make things easier for everyone to come and go; but will it compromise security? Will strangers be able to get in; or even see in as they pass through the flue network?"

Mr. Weasley said, "It will be perfectly safe. The Fidelius charm isn't like bars over the door and windows; the fireplace, like the rest of the house, will also be invisible to anyone the secret keeper hasn't told about it.

You'll have to write a letter requesting reactivation. I have a friend in the Magical Transportation Department; write the letter tonight and I'll see its reconnected tomorrow morning."

When they returned to Grimmauld Place Harry and Ginny talked to Sirius about Harry now being the owner of the house. Sirius said, "I knew it was going to happen when you turned seventeen; but I didn't know the promise ring would make the Goblins consider you an adult earlier. Don't worry about it; I never wanted the place anyway.

Then he told Sirius about becoming an Animagus and Sirius promised to start Harry on lessons tomorrow. He said, "It took your father and me three years without a tutor, but I'm sure with help you'll be able to do it in a lot less time.

The problem is you're only here three more days and once you're back in school, I can't help. Are you sure you don't want to ask Minerva?"

Harry said, "No, like I told Bill, she'll tell Dumbledore and we don't trust him anymore."

Sirius said, "He does try and run everyone's life, doesn't he."

Next came the difficult conversation. Harry and Ginny went up to Ron and Hermione's room and knocked. Ron said, "Come in."

Harry said, "We have something important to tell you Ron; we will need your help; but we don't want you to get angry at us."

Ron scowled and said, "What kind of trouble is it now?"

Hermione sat next to him and took his hand.

Ginny said, "Besides all that stuff we told you earlier about the titles and the money; the Goblin told us something we don't believe ourselves. Tomorrow we're going to get it checked out; but Griphook told me I'm pregnant.

Ron tried to get up but Hermione pulled him back. He said, "I knew it; you kept telling me you weren't having sex; but you lied."

Harry said, "No, we never lied; and we never had sex. That's why we don't believe Griphook; it can't be."

Ginny said, "Ron, Harry and I fooled around naked in bed; but I swear we never had sex."

Ron said, "Ginny couldn't be pregnant unless you had sex."

Hermione said, "Yes she could Ron. It's rare, but there's a thing called external fertilization. I read about it in the Muggle books my mother gave me when we had my sex talk.

It was a sort of warning to young girls about the danger of accidental pregnancy. If the boy ejaculates on or near the girl's vulva, even if they never had penetration, the sperm can get in and fertilize the egg.

Or, if either the boy or girl has sperm on their hand and touch the vaginal opening she can get pregnant. Odds are a million to one; but it can happen.

Ginny said, "Tomorrow when we go to see a specialist at St. Mungos I'll ask him about that."

Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, we'll need your support; if it's true we'll tell your parents when we get back. We'll need you on our side to get through this."

Hermione asked, "If Ginny is pregnant; what will you do. She'll have to drop out of school. They don't allow pregnant girls like in Muggle schools because there are too many hexes and spells flying about that could hurt or kill a baby."

Ginny said, "That's another reason we need you Ron; please don't be angry."

Ron said, "Well I sort of expected it to happen sooner or later. I hoped later; but I still love you sis, and after all, you've been married for over two years now."

He got up and hugged Ginny; then held a hand out and said, "Congratulations mate; at least with all that money, you two won't have to worry about how you support the baby."

Ginny said, "No, we don't have to worry about money; but Bill said we need to make wills naming a guardian for the baby in case something happen to us like it did to Harry's parents."

Hermione asked, "Who did you pick?"

Ginny said, "Nobody yet; we talked about it when we were getting fitted for our robes, but we didn't have a lot of time and it's a big decision. Harry has nobody so it would have to someone in our family, or our close friends."

Harry said, "You two are our closest friends and we considered asking both of you; but, like all our friends, you're in school and not in a position to take care of a baby. Even after we finish school it wouldn't be fair, with your own plans, and your lives just getting started, to ask you to change your life plans to raise our baby. Besides, we want the baby to have both a mother and father, and we don't have any friends that are married.""

Ginny said, "We agreed it has to be someone magical, our baby won't grow up with Muggles like Harry did."

Ron asked, "What about mom and dad?"

Harry answered, "They were our first thought and we may have to ask them; but they're getting up in age. We know they would agree to do it, but it's a lot of work and by the time the baby reaches seventeen, they'll be in their late sixties."

Ginny said, "We don't think anything is going to happen to us, and all this may not be necessary; but we're already finding out that when you have to think about a baby's safety, you have to consider all possibilities."

Harry said, "Bill wants an answer for the solicitor in the next week."

Hermione asked, "Why so soon, you'll be safe at Hogwarts; can't it wait a few weeks. Besides, I hate to say it, but the baby won't be born for nine months, and if something happens to Ginny, there won't be a baby to take care of."

Harry said, "We thought of that; but the will is about more that the baby. We also have to name alternate heirs in case something happens to the baby. Ginny and I are major stockholders in a dozen of magical and Muggle companies involving not just our money, but billions of Galleons of other people's money.

If something happens to us and there's no clear heir, Bill said it could cause all sorts of financial problems in our world and the Muggle world. If the baby is our heir, whoever is the guardian will control all that money until the baby is seventeen."

Ginny said, "The Goblins had control while Harry was young because Sirius was his legal guardian and he was in Azkaban; Bill said they would love to get control again if something happens to us, and the only way to prevent it is for the wills to name a legal guardian and alternate heirs."

That's why the Goblins are pressing Bill and us to get the wills done; they plan financial ten or twenty years ahead and want an answer. We want to keep them happy because they can be a big help if we need it."

Hermione said, "You two know that whoever you pick as guardian, Auntie Hermione is going to check on the baby every week and make sure he or she is okay."

Ron said, "Yeah, Uncle Ron to; and I'll bet Uncles Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie will be checking to."

Ginny said, "Thanks, we knew that, but like we said before, we couldn't ask you to be guardians at you age; but we did want to ask if you Hermione would be godmother."

Harry said, "And you godfather Ron."

Both were thrilled and accepted the honor.

The next morning the four went out to run and lift as usual. Ron questioned if it was safe for Ginny, and Hermione answered, "Ginny is only a few weeks pregnant, and…"

Ginny interrupted and said, "Get it right Hermione; Ginny may be a few weeks pregnant; maybe it's all a big mistake and she's not pregnant."

Hermione said, "Whether Ginny is pregnant or not; the exercise is good for her. If she is, in the coming months as she gets bigger, she'll have to cut back."

On the way back, Ron asked, "I thought you were going to St. Mungos to find out for sure; when?"

Harry said, "When your dad gets the flue reconnected; Ginny and I don't know how else to get there."

Ron said, Oh yeah, neither do I. We always talk about the place; but none of us have ever been there."

After they all showered, they went to wait in the kitchen near the fireplace. Ginny was sipping her pumpkin juice when Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace. He said, "Can't stay; just wanted to test it out. Here's some flue powder in case someone has to go somewhere."

He threw a pinch in the fireplace and vanished again in a burst of green flame.

Mrs. Weasley was upstairs, so one at a time they four teens threw flue powder in the fireplace and said, "St. Mungos."


	27. Chapter 27 - Home Again for the First Ti

Chapter XXVII – Home Again for the First Time

Ron and Hermione stood back as Ginny and Harry got in line. When they reached the woman at the desk, Ginny said, "I need to see a healer about a pregnancy test."

The woman didn't even look up at them; she said, "Third floor, see the healer's assistant at the maternity desk."

They all went up to the third floor and stopped at the unoccupied desk standing and waiting five minutes before a woman came from a nearby room. She said, "What can I do for you?"

Ginny said, "I want to see a healer about a pregnancy test."

This woman did look them over and asked, "Just you, or both of you girls?"

Ginny said, "Just me."

The women said, "You others can sit in that room and wait." She pointed to a room across the hall.

Harry asked, "Can't I stay with her?"

The woman said, "That's up to her."

Ginny said, "I want you with me."

Ron and Hermione went to the waiting room and the woman asked, "Name?"

"Ginny Weasley"

They decided not to use the name Potter to avoid having someone tell the Prophet.

"Address?"

Ginny asked, "My home address; or where I'm staying now?"

The woman said, "Home."

"Weasley Lane, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devonshire"

"Age"

"Fourteen"

The woman looked at Ginny again then asked, "Is your boyfriend here the father?"

Harry answered, "If Ginny is actually pregnant, yes I am. Now can we get on with checking that?"

The woman said, "Look kid, I see two or three couples like you every month and they're all upset about having to come here; but don't get snippy with me. The test is ten galleons; cash or credit."

Harry pulled ten Galleons from his pocket and put them on the desk.

The woman looked at him and said, "This way."

She led them to a room with a bed and some other equipment. She handed Ginny a hospital gown then said, "Take off all your clothes, put the gown on, and lie in the bed;

Healer Simpson will be in soon."

The woman left and Ginny changed and got in the bed Harry asked, "Just what is involved with this test?"

Ginny said, "Got me, I never had a pregnancy test before."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry; whatever happens we'll be alright."

A man in a green outfit came in and said, "I'm Healer Simpson; I see you're here for a pregnancy test. Scoot down to this end of the bed, spread your legs and place them in the stirrups."

Ginny was doing as he said but asked, "How does this work?"

The healer said, "First I'll give you a pelvic exam; I guess you never had one before."

Ginny said, "No, my mother said I would need to get one this year; but with all that happened in the past few months she never scheduled it. Why do you have to look at my private parts; you can't see from the outside if I'm pregnant."

He said, "In all cases of girls your age where pregnancy is possible we are required by law to do an exam for possible abuse or rape."

Ginny said, "I have never been raped or abused."

The healer said, "The law requires that I examine you."

Ginny was in position, and the healer pushed her gown to her waist exposing her vulva. He said, "I'm going to make a visual exam first; it won't hurt at all."

He pulled her vaginal lips apart, looked for a few seconds, then stood up. He said, "Miss Weasley you're still a virgin."

Ginny said, "Yes, I know."

He asked, "Then what makes you think you're pregnant? Do you and your boyfriend know about sex, and understand how a girl gets pregnant?"

Harry said, "Yes, we both understand about sex; but Ginny was told yesterday by a Goblin at Gringotts that their body scan showed her to be pregnant. We didn't think it was possible; but we want to know for sure if it's true."

The healer looked back and forth from Harry to Ginny then said, "Why would a Gringotts' Goblin even be talking to a fourteen year old girl for any reason and why tell her about being pregnant?"

Harry said, "It's a long story. We went to get money from my vault to buy school supplies and the Goblins scan everyone to check for imposters. The Goblin asked about a trust vault for our heir; and when I said we weren't going to have children for years, the Goblin said Ginny was pregnant."

Ginny interrupted with, "I said I couldn't be pregnant because we never had sex; but the Goblin said their body scan showed I was. And now we're here to find out if it's true."

The healer said, "Lay back flat on the bed again."

Ginny did and the healer passed his wand over her chanting a spell. There was a red glow from her and the healer said, "Well, the Goblin was right, you're pregnant; but I can't understand how."

Harry said, "Our friend read in a Muggle book about what she called external fertilization."

The healer said, "I never heard of it."

Harry said, "Wait, she's here in the waiting room."

Ginny quickly dressed while Harry went out and brought Hermione and Ron back. Hermione explained what she read to the healer.

Ginny described what they did that night and how Harry's sperm was smeared on both of them. Then she said, "I held him by wrapping my legs around him and rubbed against him."

She was embarrassed having to say it; but Ron was worse, he didn't want to hear details about what his little sister and Harry had done.

When she finished her story, the healer said, "You lot stay here; I'm going to the medical library to look this up."

Ginny told Ron and Hermione that she was pregnant and they both asked what she and Harry planned to do. Harry said, "We have to tell everyone and make plans; either of you have suggestions."

Nobody answered.

It was nearly an hour before the healer returned, He said, "I found references to external fertilization; but all the magical healing books said it was just a false claim people, generally teens, made when they didn't want to admit that they were having sex.

Can I have your permission to write an article about your case for the St. Mungos Medical Journal?"

Harry and Ginny both agreed and the healer said, "I have your name, Ginny Weasley; but I'll need the father's name too."

Both Ginny and Harry yelled, "No names."

Harry said, "We can't have our names used; if you want to use false names, then okay, but not my real name or Ginny's."

The healer looked closely at Harry and said, "I know who you are now; I would have recognized you but I'm always looking at the girl and ignore the boy those few times the boy even come with the girl.

I can see why you don't want me to use your name; that front page article a few months ago about you girlfriend being pregnant caused a real stir."

Ginny said, "Well you can see that article was a total lie; there were no love potions and I certainly wasn't pregnant then."

The healer said, "Even so, people will remember it and this time it would be true. People will think it's your second baby, or that Harry got more than one girl pregnant; I don't remember her name, but there was a second girl mentioned in the article."

"My name is Hermione;" she said, "and there was never anything between me and Harry."

The healer said, "As I said, it doesn't matter, an unwed pregnancy involving someone famous always causes a scandal. Even if this external fertilization thing was included in the story, people wouldn't believe it, it's just too weird."

Harry said, "On the list of weird things that happened to us in the last three years, external fertilization doesn't even make the top twenty. And we are married, have been for two years, but we don't want that in the paper either."

The healer said, "How can you be married, she's only fourteen and you're not much older?" When he saw the expression on Harry and Ginny's faces he continued, "Never mind, I'm sure it's a long and weird story."

The four teens laughed and Ginny said, "When I think about it, even I don't believe it sometimes."

Hermione said, "As far as you writing a paper on this, medical records are confidential by law; if you use either of their names, Harry and Ginny will sue you and St. Mungos for a million Galleons each; and they can afford to hire the best barristers to do it. We'll also push the Wizengmort to revoke your healer's license and send you to Azkaban."

The healer turned red and said, "No names, I promise. I don't want any trouble; but I do want the peer recognition the article will give me."

Harry said, "I'm John Smith and my girlfriend is Mary Jones; agreed."

The healer held out his hand and said, "Agreed."

Harry and the healer shook.

Ginny asked, "When will the baby be born?"

The healer asked, "What was the date of your last period?'

Ginny said, "July twenty-sixth."

The healer did a quick calculation and said, "You EDC should be May twelfth; but only four percent of women deliver on their expected date. Also, you're very young and small in build so the baby's growth space is limited. You may deliver as much as a month early. You should be prepared to deliver anytime after the middle of April.

I'll set up a schedule of regular visits for you and will send and owl when it's set."

Ginny said, "I'll be at Hogwarts in four days; couldn't Madam Pomfrey do my checkups?"

The healer said, "Yes, at first; but you know you'll have to leave school when you start to show."

Ginny said, "Yes, I know. I come in and see you then."

They left to go back to the lobby and the fireplace home.

They stood at the fireplace in St. Mungos and Ron asked, "Are you guys prepared to tell mom and dad that Ginny is pregnant?"

Harry and Ginny together said, "No"

Ginny said, "I've been telling mom for months not to worry about me getting pregnant because I know the Contraceptive charm; she'll have a fit."

Ron said, "You bet she will; and dad won't like the fact that you have to drop out of school."

Harry said, "We need some time to think; and I have an idea, follow me."

He took a pinch of flue powder, threw it in the fire, and said, "Potter Manor.

He came out of a fireplace in a large granite entrance hall with a curve staircase leading to a second floor. Before he finished taking in the room, two things happened, Ginny came from the fireplace, and a house elf came from the doorway to the left.

The elf was dressed in snow-white shorts and a matching shirt with red trim and the letters PM in on a badge on his upper left chest. The elf said in a high but much more human sounding voice than Dobby or Winky, "Welcome home Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Harry said, "I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

Hermione and then Ron came out of the fireplace one after the other before the elf said, "Of course Master, you were only thirteen months old the last time you were here. My name is Moxxy, Head House Elf for Potter Manor."

Harry said, "Pleased to meet you Moxxy; how do you know Ginny's name?"

Moxxy said, "When Master Harry married Mistress Ginny, Moxxy was of course informed by the Ministry of Magic Hall of Records that the household had a new Mistress so we could prepare for her arrival.

We've been waiting two years for you to come home again."

Harry asked, "I suppose under House Elf Law Ginny and I are considered married?"

Moxxy said, "Of course Master Harry; the marriage has been registered in the Ministry of Magic for two years."

Harry said, "But according to Goblin law we're only married two weeks; that's why we were never here, I only got control of the house two weeks ago."

Moxxy turned to look at Ron and Hermione and said, "Moxxy does not know the other two persons; but they were allowed to enter since they arrived with Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Ginny said, "Moxxy, please just call me Ginny, not Mistress."

Moxxy said, "As you wish Ginny."

Harry said, "This is Ginny's brother, Ron; and out friend Hermione. They are to be allowed into the house at all times. And please call me Harry, not Master."

Moxxy said, "Yes Harry."

Harry said, "Moxxy, we need a comfortable place to talk in private; and could you prepare a meal for four people?"

Moxxy said, "Follow Moxxy; and Moxxy will inform Zindy the kitchen elf to prepare the meal. Will half an hour be too long Harry."

Harry said, "That will be fine Moxxy."

They had arrived in a sunny room with one wall made entirely of glass doors overlooking a sloping garden with thick woods about a hundred yard back. A table and chairs were in the center of the room and plush chairs were in places against the other three walls.

Moxxy said, "Moxxy will bring the meal when it is ready; otherwise you will not be disturbed."

Harry said thanks to Moxxy and they all chose chairs. Ginny started with, "Do we just tell mom and dad; or tell everyone?"

Ron asked, "Who do you mean by everyone; the rest of the family, the members of the order, or really everyone?"

Harry said, "I think we tell you mom, dad, Fred, and George first; it's only right the family knows before anyone else."

Ginny said, "I'll send an owl to Charlie."

Hermione asked, "What about Bill?"

Ginny said, "He already knows, he had the Gringotts body scan when he talked to us."

Ron said, "What about Percy?'

Ginny said, "To hell with Percy."

Percy had sided with the minister against Harry about Voldemort's return. He had an argument with Mr. Weasley and move out to his own apartment. He hadn't talked with anyone in the family all summer.

Ginny said, "If we tell Percy, he'll tell the minister; and the minister will claim we lied under oath at our trial, and we'll have to revel out Soul Bond. You said yourself Harry that the minister isn't done with us, that he'll try and get us again. When he finds out I'm pregnant he'll use it against us."

Harry said, "I agree about Percy. Now, after the rest of the family is told; then we have to tell the members of the order. They're always around and it will be impossible to keep it secret very long."

Hermione said, "When we get back to school you'll have to tell Madam Pomfrey; and she'll tell Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

The Harry and Ron looked at her and Ron asked, "Why?"

Ginny answered, "You heard the healer, I'll need regular check-ups and prenatal vitamins from Madam; and school rules require she informs the headmaster and head of house."

Harry said, "I think that's everyone that needs to know for now; of course once Ginny begins to show, everyone will know."

Hermione said, "And that Ron, means really everyone; because someone at Hogwarts, probably a Slytherin, is bound to leak it to the Prophet and they'll put it on the front page."

Moxxy came in with the meal; and as they ate, Harry asked, "So Ginny, do you think it best we get the family together in the kitchen and just say, 'Everyone, I'm pregnant'?"

Ginny said, "Well something like that; but I don't think it should be you that says, "I'm pregnant", perhaps I should say that."

Everyone laughed and Ginny continued, "I don't see any other way but to say it right out."

Harry said, "After we finish eating, I guess we go back to Grimmauld Place, wait until your father gets home from work, and get the rest of the family together."

Half an hour later, they were back in the entrance hall by the fireplace. Moxxy asked, "Harry, Ginny, do you know when you'll be back? It has been much too long since the last time Harry was here; and the house elves miss having someone to serve."

Harry said, "We have to be back to school in four days and we can't leave until Christmas."

Ginny said, "Maybe we could come here on a Hogsmeade weekend. And once I begin to show, Dumbledore will make me leave school; I'd rather be here than Grimmauld Place."

Moxxy said, "The Potter Manor house elves wish you the best and hope you will both come as often as you can."

Ginny asked, "Moxxy, how many house elves are there at Potter Manor?"

He said, "Four working elves; Moxxy is the Head House Elf, and oversees the others, orders food and other things needed for the efficient running of the manor; and of course helps the other elves on large projects.

Zindy is the kitchen elf and makes menus and all meals. She also does laundry and helps the others when necessary.

Tindy is the cleaning elf and tends to the houses twenty-seven rooms and the three guest cottages.

Jurdy is the grounds elf and cares for the gardens; all others often have to help Jurdy since the one hundred twenty-five acres of landscaped gardens and lawns is more than one elf can do alone during the growing season.

Zindy and Moxxy have two young ones, Dorry and Tussy, that are now of age to begin helping and we hoped to have Harry and Ginny here to help us train them."

Ginny said, "Well we hope to spend as much time here as we can."

Moxxy said, "Zindy is looking forward to helping Ginny with the delivery and care of her baby just as Zindy helped deliver and care for Harry and his father Master James."

Harry looked at Ginny, and she said, "Tell Zindy thank you and I hope to be back for her to help me with the birth; but I may not be free to stay here."

Hermione said, "We know three other house elves, Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher. They all had problems with their masters; but you seem happy here."

Moxxy said, "Moxxy knows Dobby was often punished before Harry set him free. Dobby

had a bad master who is also a bad man.

Though Winky loved and still loves all her masters, they are all dead now. They were also bad men. House elves that lose all masters have trouble going on and Winky suffers.

Kreacher had two masters Kreacher loved but both died. Kreacher's other master was disowned and Kreacher only served him because Kreacher was bound to. Now Harry is Kreacher's master and Kreacher must serve Harry but has not yet learned what a good and kind Master Harry is.

The house elves of Potter Manor are happy because they had kind and good masters for generations. We are sure Harry and Ginny are also good masters.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to ask something else; but Ron whispered to her, "Don't insult them by asking if they get paid and get vacations."

Minutes later they were all back at Grimmauld Place.

Harry sent Hedwig with a note asking Bill to come; and when she returned, Ginny had a letter ready for Charlie. It would take Hedwig several days to get to Romania and back.

Mr. Weasley came home by flue powder and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen to start dinner. Minutes later, Bill also came through the flue network.

Harry said, "Could you all stay here while I get Fred and George? Ginny and I have something else to tell the family about what happened at Gringotts yesterday."

Five minutes later the family and Hermione were at the table; Harry and Ginny stood up holding hands and Ginny said straight out, "Everyone, I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley started crying; Mr. Weasley had a strange look on his face but said nothing.

Fred said, "George and I will be having a long talk with you Harry."

George added, "And we may do more than talk."

Ginny said, "No you won't; I'm responsible not Harry. He tried to talk me into waiting; but I insisted. Besides, we're married for two years, so there's nothing wrong with me being pregnant."

Then she explained how the external fertilization happened.

Mrs. Weasley said, "My great aunt Sylvia claimed the same thing; but nobody believe it could be true. We Prewett women are so fertile Aunt Muriel always said all our husbands had to do was look at us and we got pregnant."

Ginny said, "That's a really helpful bit of information mother; but it's a little late to tell me now."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I did tell you to wait; but on the good side, Prewett women don't have morning sickness. Don't worry Ginny, we all love you, and we'll help you with whatever you need."

Ginny said, "Harry and I don't need anything but your support and love. I've decided when I have to leave school; I want to live at Potter Manor."

Mr. Weasley said, "You don't know anything about Harry's house; nobody has lived there in fifteen years; it could be worse than this place."

Ginny said, "No, we went there this afternoon and it's beautiful. There are six house elves all waiting to serve us. I don't want to have the baby here; and if we can't go back to the Burrow, Potter Manor is best for us."

Mrs. Weasley said, "We'll have to visit there and see before we talk about it more. Now let's eat; then you children have to start gathering your things and pack. You leave for school in three days."

That night, Sirius gave Harry his first lesson at transforming into his Animagus form; but Harry didn't manage to grow even one feather.

The next day after Mr. Weasley left for work, Harry and Ginny took Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Sirius to Potter Manor. When they arrived, Moxxy greeted them and said, "Friend Sirius, it is good to have you visit after so many years."

Sirius said, "Moxxy, I missed seeing you to; is Zindy still the cook?"

Moxxy said, "Of course, and if Harry and Ginny permit, Zindy will make friend Sirius' favorite meal today."

Harry asked, "What is Sirius' favorite meal?"

Moxxy said, "Oyster chowder, forest greens salad, steak and kidney pie, and trifle for desert."

Ginny said, "That sounds wonderful Moxxy; please tell Zindy to have it at one."

Moxxy left and Sirius said, "Let me show you around; remember I ran away from Grimmauld Place when I was sixteen and lived a year here."

Sirius took them through the house first; there were six bedrooms and baths in the manor house. The master bedroom had a balcony overlooking the gardens with breakfast nook and a table and two chairs. There was a small office off the master bedroom.

On the ground floor, there was a library that made Hermione jealous, a large office, kitchen, formal dining room, sitting room, conservatory, the tearoom where they met yesterday, a game room, and a huge room with a swimming pool.

Sirius then took them outside around the grounds where there was another swimming pool. Sirius said, "Down the slope to the left there's a full Quidditch Pitch. In the summer when school was out, James would bring the whole team here for matches with friends from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams. Then there would be a big party that night at the pool area."

Mrs. Weasley was impressed with the manor; but more so, with the meal which was excellent.

She said, "Ginny, if we can't move back to the Burrow; it will be okay for you to stay here. But I'll have to be able to visit at any time to check on you."

Harry and Ginny agreed to that and told Moxxy that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were allowed access to the manor at all times; but Harry was worried. He took Hermione aside and asked, "Hermione, what do you know about Fidelius charms like the one on Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione said, "After I moved there and Mr. Weasley explained how the house was protected, I found a book on it in the Black library. It's a very complex spell. Why do you ask?"

Harry said, "If Ginny and the baby are going to live here I want the best protection possible in case things go wrong with Voldemort. Do you think you could place a Fidelius charm on Potter Manor?"

Hermione got a worried expression on her face and said, "Oh, I don't know Harry. I've only read one book on it. The spell is there; but I'd have to study it a long time to be sure. Why don't you just have Dumbledore, or McGonagall, or Flitwick do it for you?"

Harry said, "For Ginny and the baby's safety I want as few people as possible to be involved and no teachers or member of the order. If you could do it and be the secret keeper, then only me, Ginny, Ron, Ginny's parents, and Sirius would need to know."

Hermione asked, "Why don't you ask Sirius?"

Harry said, "If he was ever captured by Voldemort, or by the ministry for that matter, they might torture him or even use Veritas serum on him to get the secret."

Hermione said, "The secret keeper must give the secret voluntarily; it can't be tortured from him and Veritas serum won't work either."

Harry said, "He would be killed by Voldemort, and Mr. Weasley told me if the secret keeper is killed, everyone that knows becomes a secret keeper, and that weakens the protection.

You not likely to be captured, killed, or suspected of being a secret keeper. Ginny and the baby will be safer with you."

Hermione said, "I'll check other books and let you know if I think I can do it; but it will take months."

Harry said, "Ginny won't be forced to leave school until she shows; probably after Christmas. Just do your best and if you can't, I'll think of something else."

Later, when they were ready to leave Moxxy asked, "Harry, Zindy would like to see friend Sirius before he leaves, if you approve."

Harry said, "Of course."

An obvious female elf in a snow-white skirt and blouse with red trim and the patch with PM on it came from a back hall with two of the smallest elves Harry had ever seen. She said, in a high squeaky voice similar to Winky, "Welcome home Harry and Ginny, Zindy wishes to greet friend Sirius who was so kind to Zindy when he lived here years ago."

Harry said, "I am happy to meet you Zindy; please greet friend Sirius as you want."

Zindy said, "Greetings friend Sirius, I missed talking to you." Then she ran over and hugged Sirius who got down on his knees to hug her.

Sirius said, "I will never forget how good Zindy was to me when I lived here. Are these your young ones?"

Zindy said, "Yes friend; this is Dorry."

One of the tiny elves, who looked to be female, stepped forward and curtsied to Harry and Ginny first, then said in a soft high voice, "Dorry is pleased to enter the service of Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Then she turned to Sirius and curtsied again saying, "Friend Sirius; Zindy and Moxxy tell Dorry you were so kind and played elf games with Dorry when I was young."

Sirius said, "I remember you Dorry, I would carry you on my shoulders and run; you would giggle and hold your hands out like wings pretending to fly. I am pleased to see that you have grown into a good elf ready to serve your master."

Dorry curtsied, stepped back and Zindy said, "This is Tussy who was not yet born the last time friend Sirius was here."

The other tiny elf that looked male, stepped forward, bowed at the waist to Harry and Ginny and said in a voice similar to Moxxy's but higher pitched, "Tussy is pleased to enter the service of Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Then he turned to Sirius and said, "I do not know friend Sirius, but Zindy and Moxxy tells Tussy you are a kind friend. I greet you."

Sirius said basically the same thing as he did to Dorry as if were some type of formal initiation for the elf, "I am pleased to see that you have grown into a good elf ready to serve your master."

Tussy bowed and stepped back. Moxxy said, "Dorry and Tussy will now begin to wear the Potter Manor uniform."

Ginny asked, "Moxxy, I was under the impression the house elves were set free if they were given clothes. How can you wear that uniform?"

Moxxy said, "No master gave the uniform to Moxxy; for generations it has been an order that the elves of Potter Manor wear the symbol of the manor. Zindy sews a uniform for each elf as needed."

Ginny said, "I understand now; thank you for explaining."

They returned to Grimmauld Place and that night Sirius gave Harry his second lesson with no more success.

On the last day of August, Harry was getting his lesson from Sirius without progress; he was frustrated and Ginny felt it. She left Ron and Hermione, and went to Sirius' bedroom and sat next to Harry.

Sirius held a finger up to his lips to tell her not to speak and disturb Harry; instead, she put her hand on top of his and as they touched, Harry's black hair turned to red and gold feathers.

Harry felt the magical energy flow through him and opened his eyes. The feathers turned back to hair and he said, "I felt the change, at least I know now I can do it."

Sirius said, "I never saw such a large change so quickly; most people start by turning one fingernail into a claw, or their nose changes shape slightly. Your entire head became covered with feathers in a second."

Harry said, "When we touch, our power multiplies, we can do much stronger spells of all types."

Sirius said, "Then I suggest from now on, Ginny holds your hand while you practice; just until you get the transformation down. It becomes easier with practice like everything, so once you've done it you won't need her help."

On the first of September, an escort took all of them to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Ron and Hermione reported to the Prefect car. They had to make sure all students were settled in, and then patrol the corridors from time to time.

Harry and Ginny looked for a compartment but they all seemed to be crowded. Ginny showed her promise ring to various girls who oohed and ahed over it and congratulated her and Harry. Finally, they found a compartment with only one girl in it.

Ginny said, "In here Harry."

She opened the door and said, "Hello Luna, do you mind if we sit here with you?"

The small thin girl with very long dirty blond hair looked at Ginny and Harry then said, "Hello Ginny, I glad to see you. Come in and sit."

She made Harry nervous as she looked him up and down then said, "You're Harry Potter, Ginny told me last year that you're her boyfriend. You can come in and sit to."

Harry stored their trunks in the rack and sat next to Ginny opposite of Luna. Minutes later, Neville poked his head in and asked, "Everywhere is packed, can I sit with you guys?"

Harry said, "Sure Neville."

He helped Neville put his trunk in the rack, but then Neville stood looking at the two seats. He seemed he didn't want to sit next to Luna, but didn't want to sit with Harry and Ginny either.

Luna said, "You're Neville Longbottom, Ginny told me you're a very nice boy. You can sit next to me."

Neville looked nervous, but sat near Luna.

Ginny held out her hand and said, "Look Luna, Harry gave me a promise ring for my birthday."

Luna and Neville both leaned forward to look at the ring. Luna said, "That's very nice but why are you and Harry so nervous about it? Or are you nervous about the baby? You shouldn't be, you're healthy, and the baby will be fine."

Ginny and Harry jumped out of their seats and Ginny said, "What are you talking about Luna?"

Neville's head was swiveling back and forth between Ginny, Harry, and Luna so fast it looked like he was possessed."

Luna said, "Oh I'm sorry, is you and Harry having a baby supposed to be kept secret? You know you can't keep it secret long, people will notice you getting larger."

Neville focused in on Harry, and Harry said, "Neville you can't tell anyone about this. Do you understand? Not anyone."

Neville said, "Sure Harry, you can trust me."

Ginny looked at Luna and asked, "Luna, how did you know I'm pregnant?"

Luna said, "Look at yourself, you're glowing just like our neighbor did when she was pregnant; anyone can see it."

Ginny said, "Luna, you can't tell anyone yet; Harry and I just found out this week and we haven't decide what we're going to do yet. We have to talk with Dumbledore tomorrow and see how long he allows me to stay in school."

Luna said, "Okay if that's what you want; but don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out well."

Other friends stopped by; and Malfoy came to give them his usual nasty remarks. Ron and Hermione finished their patrol and came to sit. Ginny introduced them to Luna then said, "Luna and Neville know I'm pregnant."

Luna said, "I thought it was a secret and we couldn't tell anyone."

Ginny said, "Ron and Hermione were with us when I went to St. Mungos to be tested; so they already knew, but nobody else must find out."

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station and they went to where the carriages were waiting to take them up the long drive to the school.


	28. Chapter 28 - Back to School Again

Chapter XXVIII – Back in School

At the opening feast the sorting hat did a rather long opening song about the school being in danger and the importance of all houses being united.

The bad news was the new DADA teacher was Madam Umbridge, the judge that looked like a toad and voted guilty at their trial. They knew now how the minister planned to get back at them.

The next morning, Harry went with Ginny to see Madam Pomfrey. When she saw them she said, "Potter and Weasley again, it's only the first full day of school; what could have happened to you so soon?"

Ginny said, "Madam Pomfrey, I'm pregnant and the healer at St. Mungos told me to make arrangements with you to have regular exams."

Madam got a frown on her face and said, "I knew this was going to happen that morning when I found you had sneaked in to sleep with Mr. Potter. I warned Dumbledore, but he doesn't listen to me. Pregnant fourth years now, what's this school coming to; if the students didn't need me so badly I'd resign."

You said you saw a healer at St. Mungos, did you have a pelvic exam?"

Ginny said "Yes, and he did the pregnancy test, it was positive."

Madam asked, "Any morning sickness?"

Ginny answered, "According to my mother, no women in the Prewett family get morning sickness; but I'm less than a month pregnant. I hope mom is right.

Madam said, "I must call the head master and Professor McGonagall. You two wait here."

Ten minutes later Dumbledore and McGonagall came in together. Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley, I was wondering if you would go to see Madam Pomfrey right away, or if you would try and hide your pregnancy."

Harry said, "We figured as soon as we told the members of the order, one of them would tell you. We never planned to keep it secret from the people who need to know. We would however like to keep it from the general student population as long as possible."

McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, I was surprised when the headmaster told me. You are both intelligent students; how could you forget to use the contraceptive spell?"

Ginny told them the whole story about external fertilization and ended with, "It's so rare, the healer at St. Mungos is going to publish a paper on it. He seemed excited about getting recognition for having the chance to see a case."

Madam asked, "When are you due Miss Weasley?"

Ginny said, "The healer calculated May 12; but said I may go as much as a month early because on my small build."

Dumbledore said, "Then we have a few months to make plans before you become noticeable to the students. I will need to talk with both of you again; I will send for you."

He left and McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, it's not fair that you will have to leave school but Mr. Potter can stay even though he's just as responsible for the situation. I hope you understand it's for the baby's safety."

Ginny said, "Yes Professor, I know it's not safe for a baby with all the spells and hexes around here."

McGonagall said, "But that doesn't mean you can't go on with your studies. I will personally prepare lessons you will be able to do at home once you have to leave school. I will see to it that you keep up with you class so you can take your OWL's next year after you return to school. I'm sure other teachers will want to help to."

Harry and Ginny thanked her and left for breakfast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to their first class, Charms with Flitwick.

Ginny's first class was DADA with Umbridge and Ginny didn't know what to expect.

Umbridge took roll and said, "I am here because the ministry was made aware of the falling standards here at Hogwarts; especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am told you had three different teachers in three years, none of which were qualified, and they taught you material not suitable for your age. I intend to remedy that."

Ginny bit her tongue trying not to tell Umbridge she was wrong; but it was Helena Owens that said, "Professor Moody taught us a lot about dark creatures last year."

Umbridge said, "Students will raise their hand if they wish to speak in my class. And that man last year wasn't Alastor Moody, he was an imposter that fooled the headmaster into allowing him to teach. The material he taught was illicit and should not have been shown to third years."

Luna raised her hand and Umbridge said, "You have something to say?"

Luna said. "Two years ago Professor Lupin was an excellent teacher. He taught us a lot about defensive spells; of course he did turn out to be a werewolf."

Umbridge said, "You are not qualified to judge what was excellent or poor teaching. The ministry was thoroughly unsatisfied with Remus Lupin."

A lot of the students began to mumble about what she had said, and without raising his hand, Colin said, "We're not stupid, we know when we have a good teacher who is getting the material across to us."

Umbridge turned red and said, "So you think you're smart and had good teachers; well, perhaps I'll test you. Stand up and let's see if you can defend yourself using the spells Miss Lovegood claims Remus Lupin taught you."

Colin was a good student; but Ginny knew he wasn't ready to defend himself against what a clearly angry Umbridge might throw at him. She whispered to him, "Colin, concentrate on a good strong Protego; don't try and hex her, just protect yourself."

Colin nodded and stood. Holding his wand in front of him he said, "I'm ready Professor."

She said, "Stupefy" and Colin said, "Protego" at the same time. Her stunner hit his shield with a loud clang. Colin's shield stopped most of it; but enough got through to daze him and throw him back onto the floor.

Ginny got out of her seat to check on him and Umbridge said, "I see Mr. Creevey that neither you nor your previous teachers are as good as you think; and Miss Weasley, I did not give you permission to leave your seat."

Ginny saw that Colin would be all right so she stood and faced Umbridge. She said, "That wasn't a fair duel; a beginning fourth year student against an adult."

Umbridge gave a smile that scared Ginny and said, "I see you're still haven't learned your lesson about respecting authority. Perhaps you should show the class how good you are at dueling. Draw your wand Miss Weasley."

Ginny knew Umbridge wouldn't fight fair; and she was right, before she could pull her wand, Umbridge fired a stunner. Ginny held out her hand and concentrated on Protego at the same time. It turned out to be a good thing because she barely got a shield up when Umbridge's stunner hit it.

All the running and weight lifting had made Ginny strong both physically and mentally. Even without her wand, her shield was much stronger than Colin's had been and her footing was braced for the impact which didn't move her at all. As soon as she heard the clang of the stunner on her shield, she was ready and thought, "Expelliarmus."

Since Ginny didn't have time to draw her wand, Umbridge expected Ginny to be stunned and knocked back like Colin had been. She wasn't prepared for Ginny's disarming spell, and her wand flew to Ginny who caught it.

Ginny said, "Was I as good as you hoped I would be; I had extra lessons from a skilled duelist."

Umbridge was furious, but she wasn't one of those few people that could do magic without a wand; all she could do was say, "I suppose you're going to tell me Mr. Potter taught you to duel without pulling your wand."

Ginny thought, "What can I say that will shake her up the most?" then out loud she said, "Harry taught me many things, but I learned wandless magic from Voldemort."

Everybody in the class gasped when Ginny was able to stop Umbridge's stunner without pulling her wand; but when she said that name, some screamed.

Umbridge just smiled and said, "That person is dead, and you must not tell lies to your teacher. Detention in my office tonight at eight Miss Weasley; I'll teach you not to spread disruptive rumors."

Ginny smiled and said, "Do you want me to give you your wand back now, Professor; or bring it to detention tonight?"

Umbridge's smile disappeared as her wand floated from Ginny's hand back to her. Ginny sat down and was quiet for the rest of the class.

The next period Ginny was walking to Herbology and students were all showing her support for what she did. Helena said, "Don't worry Ginny, one detention won't hurt you; but really, who taught you to do magic without pulling your wand?"

When Ginny said, "I told you, I learned from Voldemort."; Helena and many other students moved farther away from her.

Ginny told Harry about what happened at lunch; because she knew Harry had Umbridge that afternoon. She said, "I didn't want to let her get to me; but when she picked on Colin, I had to do something.

I had to make a shield without my wand, then I did Expelliarmus too. Everyone in the class saw it so the whole school must know by now I can do spells without my wand, including Umbridge."

Harry said, "Don't worry about it Ginny, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I wonder if Dumbledore will call us in when he hears about it; remember we told him we don't know anything about wand less magic."

Ginny said, "In the mean time, don't let her get to you; one of us in detention is enough."

Harry sat in the back in Umbridge's class and it followed pretty much the same way Ginny's class had. This time it was Ron who spoke and was challenged to a duel by Umbridge.

Two weeks of running and lifting helped Ron stay on his feet; but he was pushed backward by Umbridge's stunner.

When Harry didn't react, Umbridge said, "Anyone else think you teachers from the past four years prepared you to defend yourself. Mr. Longbottom, I remember your name on a deposition at Mr. Potter's trial. If you are so outspoken; show us you can back up you talk."

Susan Bones stood and said, "I gave a deposition for Harry and Ginny to; I'll give you a try."

Harry stood and said, "No Sue, I'm the one she wants to duel with. Okay Professor, I'm ready."

Like with Ginny, Umbridge didn't wait for Harry to get his wand out before firing a stunner. Instead of a shield, he jumped sideways simply avoiding her stunner which hit the back wall making a loud bang scorching the stone.

Harry pointed at her and fired a non-verbal stunner, which, after seeing Ginny do wand less magic, Umbridge expected and blocked with a shield. When Umbridge dropped her shield to fire at Harry again, he was too fast for her with the non-verbal spells and shot another stunner followed by Expelliarmus a fraction of a second later.

The stunner hit Umbridge before she could get a shield back up and she was thrown hard against the front wall but before she hit, her wand flew to Harry's hand. She slid to the floor unconscious.

The noise of Umbridge's stunner hitting the wall brought McGonagall and Flitwick from their nearby rooms. McGonagall said, "What in Merlin's name is going on in …."

She stopped when she saw Umbridge on the floor; and ran to her bending down to feel her pulse. Flitwick sent a Patronus out of the room and Harry assumed he either sent for Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore.

Both came in together, Madam bent over Umbridge and Dumbledore asked, "What happened in here?"

Hermione stood and told Dumbledore how Umbridge denigrated their past teachers until she got Ron to say something; then dared him into a duel to prove the past teachers had actually been ineffective. Then how she challenged the people who supported Harry and Ginny to get Harry to duel.

Hermione ended with, "Harry out dueled her and she got stunned."

Other students affirmed what Hermione said; but by then Madam Pomfrey had revived Umbridge who said, "Potter didn't duel fairly; he used illegal maneuvers because he wanted to hurt me. I demand he be expelled."

All the students began to yell in protest and Dumbledore said, "Everyone will be quiet and return to their seats. Mr. Potter will not be expelled; unless Professor, you can prove he did maliciously attack you, which will be hard to do considering all the witnesses support Mr. Potter.

Madam Pomfrey, is Professor Umbridge well enough to continue with her class?"

Madam said, "No, her head struck the wall; she is bleeding and needs treatment and perhaps may have to stay the night."

Umbridge was on her feet now and said, "I will go for treatment; but I cannot stay the night. I have a detention set for eight o'clock with Miss Weasley; and if you will not expel him, I want Mr. Potter there tonight also."

Madam Pomfrey took Umbridge to the hospital, Dumbledore dismissed her class, and McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, come with me."

When they got to McGonagall's office she said, "Sit Mr. Potter, we need to talk."

Harry sat and said, "Umbridge is out to get me and Ginny. She provoked Ginny this morning by going after Colin Creevey; and me by going after Ron, Neville, and Sue Bones."

McGonagall said, "You and Miss Weasley are only targets of opportunity; she is after Professor Dumbledore. Fudge wants to stop him from telling everyone that Voldemort is back; and to do that he is trying to push Dumbledore out as headmaster and from all his other positions.

If she can get you expelled, that would be a satisfying bonus for her; but if she can use you as a reason to get rid of Dumbledore that would be a triumph for her. That means you and Miss Weasley must control your temper and not give her the chance to use you.

Now I have something else we need to talk about. When school ended in June, the Headmaster came to me and asked if I was teaching you and Miss Weasley advanced magic. When I asked what he meant by that, he reminded me of how Miss Weasley has tried to stun the Minister of Magic and she not only used a non-verbal spell; but she cast a stunner from her bare hand while he was holding her wand ten feet away.

Of course I told him I never taught you or Miss Weasley any such skill and he told me you both denied knowing anything about it. The Headmaster also said he checked with every other teacher at Hogwarts and none of them taught either of you those skills.

This morning thirty students in Miss Weasley's class started telling everyone that they saw Miss Weasley cast a shield and disarming spell without a wand; and I suspect by dinner time, thirty more students from your class will be saying the same thing about how you stunned Professor Umbridge without a wand.

I believe the Headmaster will be asking both of you about this again and I suggest he won't be happy if you lie to him again, so you and Miss Weasley better decide what you plan to tell him.

Finally, before I dismiss you, I am warning you that you and Miss Weasley had better report to Professor Umbridge's office for detention at eight tonight or you will be in detention with me for a week."

Harry interrupted with, "But that's not fair."

McGonagall held up her hand and finished, "Professor Umbridge will be in the hospital under a sleeping potion, not at her office; you will wait fifteen minutes before returning to Gryffindor common room. This way you can honestly say you reported as she ordered and place the blame on her for not showing.

Now go to your next class Mr. Potter, but remember what I told you."

Harry never thought there would be a teacher he hated more than Snape; but Umbridge was worse. She did things to provoke him every class and it was getting harder to control his temper. Ginny said the same thing about her class with Umbridge.

Dumbledore never called them in about doing wandless magic; and they denied it to all the students that mentioned it. In the great hall, when Seamus asked, Harry said, "You must have been at a bad angle and just couldn't see my wand."

Harry and Ginny continued practicing wandless magic in private anytime they got a few free minutes. Also, Harry, with Ginny holding him, managed to grow wings, or change his entire head to a Phoenix head; but not to do both at the same time.

Madam Pomfrey told Ginny it was okay to run and lift weights for the next two months; but then she would have to cut back. She and Harry continued to get up at six to run, shower, and eat breakfast by eight.

Over the next few months, both got stronger and could hold their Patronus as long as they wished as long as their wand was anywhere in the room with them.

Ron and Hermione joined them almost every day to run and lift, with Ron becoming more enthusiastic about working out as Quidditch tryouts grew near. They lifted at night in the Quidditch training room; but one night Ginny said she decided she would not try out for the team.

"I could play the first match," she said, "but it wouldn't be fair to the team since I won't be able to finish the season."

Ron however did go out for keeper and made the team.

By the end of September not only were Harry and Ginny upset with Umbridge, almost every student was. After being shown up in two duels with Harry and Ginny, she decided to simply have students of all grade levels read from the text, every class.

The text she chose was so simple, other than first years, all the students already knew the material and were bored to death. The fifth years who had Owl's coming, and the seventh years who had NEWT's coming were especially upset since she wasn't preparing them for the important tests.

Hermione in particular, who worried about grades more than anyone else, suggested forming a DADA club so they could practice the things expected to come up on the tests.

On the second of October, Hermione came to the table where Harry and Ginny were doing homework and said, "Harry, I have two things I need to talk about."

Harry stopped writing and said, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Hermione said, "First, I've been researching Fidelius charms and think I will be able to do it; but I want to consult Professor Flitwick. He's written papers on it. I wanted to ask you if you minded since you said you didn't want Professors involved."

Harry said, "Okay, just don't tell him it's Potter Manor you intend to put the charm on."

Ginny asked, "What's this all about Harry? You never said anything about a Fidelius charm."

Harry said, "It came to me when we were at Potter Manor; it should be protected as best as possible if we're going to live there. I asked Hermione to check on it."

Hermione said, "The second thing is the DADA club I mentioned. Every day we fall farther behind in preparing for our OWL's. We need to start this club soon if it's going to do any good."

Harry said, "So why tell me; start the club. I'll join; what about you Ginny?"

Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry and said, "I think Hermione is hinting that she thinks you should be running the club."

Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione who nodded then said, "Don't look at me like that Harry. You know you're the best at DADA. Look how you bested Umbridge first class. And last year you defeated all those traps and creatures in the maze; then fought Voldemort to a standstill.

We need someone better than the rest of us as the teacher in the club; and you're the only one. Even the seventh years admit you're better than them. At least think about it Harry.

There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and that would be a good time to hold an organizational meeting in town."

Ginny asked, "Why do we have to do it in town? Why not just do it here?"

Hermione said, "I don't think Umbridge would like it if she found out. It would make it seem like we don't think she's a good enough teacher."

Ginny laughed and said, "She isn't a good enough teacher; that's the point."

Hermione said, "Yes, of course; we all know that. But us knowing it and us shoving into Umbridge's face are two different things. I just think it would be better if we did it someplace where she didn't find out about it.

So Harry, will you think about leading the club?"

Ginny said, "He'll do it; right Potter?"

Harry looked at Ginny who was glaring at him and, knowing it was another argument he couldn't win, he said, "I guess it's settled; I'll be doing it.

But I was hoping to go to Potter Manor on the Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione said, "We can't go anywhere but Hogsmeade; their watching the flue network; Angelina told me she heard Umbridge telling Flitwick the ministry thinks Sirius is using it to travel, so all fireplaces are being monitored except at the ministry and Umbridge's here at Hogwarts.

If we go to Potter Manor, they'll know it instantly."

Hermione arranged for the meeting of the defense club to be at the Hog's Head Inn and twenty-seven people, mostly Gryffindors, showed up. Their problem was finding a place where that many people could have room to spread out for practice.

Although Harry and Ginny were still sleeping together, Harry was having dreams occasionally. Though not quite to the level of nightmares, the dreams were disturbing. He would be walking down a dark hall with black tile walls toward a black door. However, he never reached the door because something would always wake him, usually Ginny asking what he was talking about in his sleep.

Umbridge was so upset by student complaints and lack of support from the faculty; she got Fudge to appoint her High Commissioner. It was a supervisory post with power to review other teachers, overrule them, and even fire them for poor performance; the rating of poor being set by her without appeal.

By mid October no suitable place had been found for the defense club to practice. Ginny was now two months pregnant and had maybe another two months before people would notice. The loose school robes might get her to Christmas break; but evenings and weekends when students didn't usually wear the robes, and other girls seeing her in the shower, would be the problem.

The first Quidditch match was against Slytherin. Like two years ago, Slytherin played dirty; and like two years ago Harry managed to catch the Snitch to win despite Ron having a bad game.

Malfoy started in on how Ron was terrible and how Harry catching the Snitch saved Ron from being embarrassed. Malfoy, trying to get to Ron and Harry, began insulting Mrs. Weasley and then Harry's mother.

It was the twins however that lost their temper and went after Malfoy. When Harry saw that, his temper, that because of Umbridge he had been holding in for months, snapped and he joined in punching Malfoy.

McGonagall gave them all a week of detention; however, Umbridge overruled her and suspended them from the team. Not only had she finally got Harry in a situation he couldn't get out of; she confiscated his Firebolt so he couldn't even fly for fun in his free time.

One evening, the third week of October, Hermione came running into the common room all excited. She went to where Harry and Ginny were sitting and said, "Come with me; I found something really important. They followed her to Harry's room, grabbing Ron's arm along the way.

When they got in the room she used Colloportus to lock the door then said almost too fast for them to understand, "IfoundananswertoGinny'sproblem; maybe."

Ginny said, "Slow down Hermione and explain."

Hermione said, "I found an answer to Ginny's problem; maybe. I've been talking with Flitwick about the Fidelius charm and he referred me to some books in the restricted section; he wrote a note telling Madam Pince I had free access.

While I was looking for books, I saw a title _**Pregnancy Solutions for the Medieval Witches**_ and it reminded me of something I wrote in my History of Magic notes second year. Professor Binns told us about the witch burnings during the Middle Ages and how witches were forced to move to distant towns under stressful conditions.

I remember writing the pregnant witches used a spell and potion to suspend their pregnancies so they could travel by ox-cart or on horseback or even on foot for miles. Well, it's in the book, not my notes, I mean the spell and formula for the potion are in the book. If it works, Ginny can put the baby in suspended animation. Nobody has to know about her condition."

Ginny asked, "Just what is involved with this?"

Harry asked, "Is there any danger to Ginny or the baby?"

Hermione said, "That's where the maybe comes in. I just found it tonight and haven't had time to read it; I just skimmed through. If you want, I'll check it out and you can see McGonagall or Dumbledore, or Madam Pomfrey to see if it can be done."

Ginny said, "Of course check it out; check it as soon as possible. If it's true it will solve everything."

Harry said, "Forget the Fidelius charm for now and do this. If it works you can have anything I got; just name it."

Hermione said, "I want your friendship, and Ginny's; that's enough for me."

Hermione went to her room to begin reading the book, Ron stayed with Harry and Ginny talking about what it would mean if the books information is right.

The next morning, Hermione didn't come down to meet them for breakfast; so Ginny went to her room, but she wasn't there.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron went to the great hall; but Hermione wasn't there either.

Ron said, "The library, she probably wants ten more reference books to check before committing to anything."

Harry said, "Funny, McGonagall and Dumbledore aren't here either; they rarely miss breakfast."

On the way out to their first class, McGonagall caught them at the main doors and said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you will come with me; Mr. Weasley, you may go to your class."

Harry shrugged and Ron gave thumbs up before leaving them. McGonagall led them to the hospital where Hermione, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey were waiting.

Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley, your friend Miss Granger came to Professor McGonagall early this morning with what may be the solution to your problem. Professor McGonagall came to me, and I referred it to Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny said, "Hermione told us about this old spell and potion yesterday; but she wasn't sure about it."

Madam said, "I heard old witches' tales about it; but never heard of it being done in my lifetime."

McGonagall said, "I also heard of it, but thought it was only legend."

Dumbledore said, "I read over the text and agree with Miss Granger that this is a reasonable potion formula and proper spell; but I want to check it out again before we trust it to be used on you Miss Weasley. If it checks out, Madam said she can perform it on you this weekend.

However, there is a caveat, you are a minor, and we will need your parents' permission first. I suggest you write them today, explain the process, and ask them to come here in the next three days so I can speak with them."

Ginny think thought to Harry, "Do we tell him we're adults?"

Harry said, "I suppose it won't do any harm, he already knows we're Soul Bonded."

Ginny said, "According to the Goblins at Gringotts, Harry and I are married and considered adults. Why do I have to ask my parents' permission about something that affects me?"

Dumbledore said, "Remember Miss Weasley, to the Goblins you are an adult for financially reasons; by Wizarding Law you are still a minor. Write your parents."

Ginny said, "No, we're adults to the ministry to, a Soul Bond automatically make both partners adults; and Soul Bond Law supersedes all other Wizarding Laws."

Harry said, "According to ministry law, Ginny and I became adults on June 20, 1993 when the bond formed."

Dumbledore said, "I am unaware of this law. While I check on it Miss Weasley, why don't you write your parents anyway, you'll certainly want to tell them about this, and I think they'll notice if you aren't showing a few months from now."

Ginny, with Hermione's help, wrote and explained the plan; the Weasleys arrived two days later and met with Dumbledore. That Saturday morning, with Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione present, Madam Pomfrey mixed the potion for Ginny and cast the spell to put the baby in stasis.

She explained the procedure to Harry and Ginny. "The baby will no longer grow; however you are still almost three months pregnant and must have regular exams. When you are ready, there is another potion that will cause the baby to resume normal development again and you will have to complete the nearly seven months remaining as any normal pregnancy requires and go through a normal delivery."

Ginny asked, "How long can the baby stay like this?"

Madam said, "Indefinitely, a year, five years, ten years if that's what you need.

Oh, and during the exam before I did the procedure, I learned the sex of the baby. Do you wish to know?"

Ginny said, "Yes, Harry and I talked it over and picked out a boy's and a girl's name."

Madam said, "It's a boy."

Ginny said, "We decided to call him James after Harry's father."

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left, Dumbledore said, "I have checked on the law you mentioned and it is valid. You two are married and considered adults with all adult rights including doing magic anywhere at any time and getting an apparating license.

I believe learning to apparate will be useful for escape defense and want to start giving both of you lessons tomorrow."

Harry asked, "Where, you can't apparate inside Hogwarts."

Dumbledore said, 'You are aware there are two apartments at the top of Gryffindor Tower for the use of the head boy and head girl. Since the head boy is from Hufflepuff this year and the head girl from Ravenclaw, those apartments are empty.

I can remove the wards stopping apparation from them to allow you to practice. I mention them because in researching the law, I discovered that hundreds of years ago, before the age of marriage was set at seventeen, those apartments were used for young married couples.

I discovered the by-laws for Hogwarts still contain this marriage clause. If you two wish, you can move into one of those apartments and have privacy instead of sleeping in Mr. Potter's dorm with four other boys."

Harry mentally consulted Ginny, and then said, "Sir, we want to keep all this marriage and Soul Bonding private. If we move to the head boy and girl's apartments, people will start asking why. So for now, we'll stay in my dorm."

Dumbledore said, "As you wish; but I do have one more thing to say, in the by-laws, married couples were allowed sexual relations like any adult couple without the threat of expulsion. Knowing Miss Weasley is already pregnant I just thought you might want to take that into consideration along with the use of the apartments."


	29. Chapter 29 - Christmas Break

Chapter XXIX – Christmas Break

That night, after Harry and Ginny returned from their talk with Dumbledore, Ron said, "I think we four should celebrate; let's go to the kitchen and have a little party in honor of my nephew, James Potter."

Ginny said, "I like that; but we should invite Uncle Fred and Uncle George. I have another announcement to make that they may be interested in."

Everyone looked at her, but she refused to tell them what it was.

Harry said, "And I think Neville and Luna should come; they know about the baby, kept it secret, and now will need an explanation for why Ginny won't be showing; otherwise they may think you lost the baby."

Ginny said, "Harry, check the Marauder's map and see where Luna is, Ron, find the twins, Hermione, find Neville; then we can head for the kitchen."

After all the Gryffindors were gathered, Harry said, "Luna is in the third floor hall; she seems to be just standing there."

They found Luna talking to the portrait of a group of naked witches dancing around a fire. Luna said, "I was getting information from them about the Feast of the Blue Moon."

Ron asked, "Why, do you have to do a parchment on it for Binns?"

Luna said, "No, but all information may be of use sometimes; and I might want to dance with them for the next Blue Moon."

The twins, who didn't know Luna, looked at Ron who just shrugged back."

When they got to the kitchen, the house elves asked, "What can we do for you Masters and Mistresses?"

Harry said, "We've had some good news and would like to celebrate with a small party. Could you get us some food and drinks?"

Almost before he finished talking, an elf ran over and hugged Harry. The elf said, "Harry Potter, Dobby planed on coming to see you; but now you have come to see Dobby."

Harry asked, "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

Dobby said, "After Harry Potter freed Dobby, Dobby needed to find a new position; but Dobby couldn't because Dobby wants paying now. Dobby thought, where is there much work to be done and a house elf needed. Dobby thought of Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore hired me and I have been working here a week. Is there anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter and his friends?"

Harry said, "The other elves are already bring what we want; maybe some other time Dobby."

Dobby said, "Is there anything you need besides food?"

Hermione, who got in a bad mood anytime she saw house elves working without pay said, "Yes Dobby, we need a large room where Umbridge can't find us so we can practice DADA. Do you think you can bring us a large room?"

Dobby said, "No Mistress, Dobby cannot bring you a room; all Dobby can do is tell you where to find such a room."

Harry said, "What, you know where there's a large room we can use secretly?"

Dobby said, "Not Dobby, but the other elves have told me of such a room. Dobby has never been there, but if you ask one of them they will be able to tell you."

The elves soon returned with a variety of foods, drinks, and desserts; and Harry asked one about the room Dobby mentioned.

The elf called it the Room of Requirement and told them how to get into it.

As everyone began to eat, Neville asked, "Not that I'm against a party; but what are we celebration?"

Ginny explained about putting the baby in suspended animation so she could finish school before giving birth; and Harry reminded Neville and Luna that it still had to be kept secret so Voldemort didn't find out.

Then Ginny said, "Now I have another thing to say. Quidditch tryouts for replacing Harry, Fred, and George are Monday and now that I can finish the season, I'm going to try out for Harry's replacement as Seeker."

Fred and George said together, "But you're still pregnant and Quidditch is rough; you or the baby might get hurt."

Ginny said, "Madam Pomfrey said I could do anything I want; and I want to show Umbridge she can't stop Gryffindor from fielding a great team.

Another thing I intend to do is make Umbridge give me Harry's Firebolt."

Harry asked, "And how do you intend to do that?"

Ginny said, "First, I'm going to ask her nicely. Then when she laughs at me and says no; I'm going to sue her for a hundred thousand Galleons for illegally taking my property."

Ron laughed and said, "That's a good one Ginny."

The twins smiled and said, "We knew you had it in you sis; do the most outlandish things and people will always be surprised."

Hermione said, "Ginny, to sue someone you have to be an adult, and have a legitimate reason; you're an adult but what will your barrister tell the Wizengmort is your reason? The Firebolt is Harry's broom, not yours."

Ginny said, "Financially, Harry and I are married so half of everything he owns is mine, including the Firebolt. I plan on becoming a professional Quidditch player and confiscating my broom is hurting my chance of being scouted by and picked for a professional team."

Hermione got a funny look on her face and said, "That's a real stretch; I don't think you have a chance of winning a suit like that."

Ginny said, "I don't care if I win; I'd be surprised if I even got the Firebolt back. Umbridge and Fudge have been after Harry and me for months and I think it's time they got a taste of their own medicine. We have more money than we need, so why not use some to put a little pressure on them.

She'll have to hire a barrister to defend herself; that will cost her money and time. And, if she tries to use ministry barrister or ministry money, I'll sue for that to. Anything that draws some of her time away from doing things here will be good for the students and faculty.

If she harasses Harry or me here in school, I'll sue for using her position as a teacher and Grand Inquisitor for taking revenge for my lawsuit.

I hope Fudge gets himself involved and I'll sue him to."

Fred and George began to laugh and Fred said, "I love it."

George said, "We should have thought of doing something to her; we can't sue, but there are loads of thing we can do to harass her."

The next morning Ginny wrote Bill about her plan and asked him to arrange a meeting with a barrister. Next, she went to Dumbledore and explained her plan asking him to allow the barrister to meet her in Hogwarts since it would be easier for him to travel then for her.

Dumbledore agreed and said, "Anything that takes up Professor Umbridge's time and may possibly get her removed as a teacher would be good for Hogwarts and its students."

At Quidditch tryouts, Ginny was the only decent candidate for seeker and so made the team.

At the meeting with the barrister, when he heard Ginny's plan, he said what Hermione had about almost no chance of winning. Ginny explained that she wanted to get even with Umbridge for harassing her and Harry; and she didn't care if she won the suit. The barrister said if she didn't mind spending the money for nothing, he would start the process.

Ginny then went to Umbridge's office taking Angelina, the team captain, as a witness. Ginny knocked, and waited for Umbridge to say, "Enter."

When Umbridge saw it was Ginny, she got a nasty expression on her face and asked in a sarcastic tone, "What is it you want Miss Weasley?"

Ginny said, "I've been picked as the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I need my Firebolt so I can practice before the next match."

Umbridge laughed, just as Ginny pictured she would, then said, "I don't have your Firebolt; the only one I have is Mr. Potter's and I intend to keep it."

Ginny said, "That is my Firebolt, and I want it back or I will have to sue you for it."

Umbridge laughed again and said, "You are such an arrogant little girl; I think a week of detention is in order to teach you a lesson."

Ginny said, "I will see you in court."

The first week of November, Harry notified all the students that had attended the meeting for his defense class that the first class would be Wednesday. That night they did as the elf had instructed and found the Room of Requirement. It was large enough for all the students to spread out and practice. It also had reference books on defense, and practice dummies.

Ginny thought that DADA practice wasn't a good name for what they were doing, and suggested the call themselves Dumbledore's Army since they wanted to help Dumbledore in his fight against Voldemort. The twenty-seven students voted to use that name.

Harry said, "I think it would be best if we started with some simple spells so I can see at what level each of you is at now. Then I can start teaching at an appropriate level. So pair off and one person try the disarming spell, Expelliarmus; the other person try Protego and shield yourself."

A boy named Zacharias Smith said, "If I knew we were only going to do basic spells I wouldn't have come. We want you to teach us to do spells without a wand like you and Weasley did against Umbridge."

Harry said, "You can't learn that until you're ready for it. It took Ginny and me three years of hard work and practice to do that."

Smith said, "Maybe you took three years, but maybe some of us are ready now." 

Ginny stood and said, "Why don't you show that you're ready; duel me, and Harry can watch. If you are ready, then he'll start teaching you advanced magic."

Smith said, "That's not fair, we know you can do advanced spells. Let me duel someone else that can't already do wandless magic."

Hermione stood and said, "I'm in your year and I can't do wandless magic, I'll duel you."

Students moved to the side of the room and Hermione faced Smith twenty feet apart. Harry said, "Bow, then start on the count of three."

Hermione and Smith bowed, Harry counted, "One, two, three."

Hermione held her wand in front of her and said "Protego."

Smith cast a weak stunner that bounced of her shield with just a slight thump. She pointed her wand, said, "Tarantallegra" and Smith's legs began to do a dance. After a minute Hermione stopped the jinx.

She said, "Put your shield up."

She gave him a few seconds and for the next few minutes she hit him with one spell after another that all passed through his weak shield.

Finally, Harry said, "Enough, anyone else want to duel and prove they're ready for advanced spells?

If you don't want to follow my instructions leave now; because this is not going to be fun, it's going to be like any other class, and just like any other teacher if you don't do what I tell you, I'll discipline you and I don't give detention, I duel you.

Now pair off and let me see how good everyone else is."

Nobody left, not even Smith; and soon Harry was making mental notes of each person's ability. After an hour practice Harry was satisfied that everything was going well and scheduled another practice next week.

At that meeting Harry took time to explain what the others needed to do if they wanted to be able to do wandless magic, the physical and mental discipline needed. The next morning when Harry and Ginny got to the seventh floor hall to run, they found twelve people waiting for them.

Besides Hermione and Ron, from Gryffindor, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and most surprisingly Neville were there. Also two Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws including surprisingly again, Luna. Harry told them to split into groups according to the shape they were in and the pace they could maintain.

They met several times during November. Harry had divided the class into three groups, with Hermione teaching the larger beginners' class, those who were having trouble with even the spells they had learned in their regular classes over the years. He checked in on them every fifteen minutes.

Ginny was teaching the intermediate class of nine students, including Ron; those who were proficient in normal spells and were now trying to do non-verbal spells.

Besides going back and forth checking on those two classes, Harry was teaching the advanced class which had only four seventh years who heard what Harry was doing and joined after the original group.

It was December 1 when, as they had arranged, the service representative showed up while Ginny was in Umbridge's class. Knowing her dislike for non-humans, they had purposely selected a Goblin to serve Umbridge.

The Goblin was escorted by Dumbledore who said as they entered the classroom, "Excuse me Professor Umbridge; but a process server arrived and said he is here to serve you in a law suit concerning the illegal confiscation of private property."

The Goblin walked up to Umbridge who stepped back away from the Goblin until she hit the wall and couldn't go any farther. The Goblin said, "Are you Delores Umbridge, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Umbridge didn't say anything, but she nodded.

The Goblin said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, please witness the defendant acknowledged her identity with a nod."

He then held out the parchment and said, "Delores Umbridge, you have been lawfully served in this matter and will appear in court on December 10 to respond to the suit."

Umbridge wouldn't take the parchment, so the Goblin set it on her desk and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, please witness the defendant refused to take the summons; so it was left on her desk in her view."

The Goblin turned and left along with Dumbledore.

Umbridge stepped forward and picked up the parchment, scanned it, and said, "You will pay for this Miss Weasley."

Ginny said, "No, when I win the suit, you will pay."

Umbridge said, "Another week of detention Miss Weasley."

They had expected this, and as her barrister had instructed, Ginny turned to the class and said, "I will be asking all of you to testify that Professor Umbridge is using her position as my teacher to punish me because I filed a law suit against her. My solicitor will contact you in the near future."

Ginny and Harry made arrangements with Dumbledore and on December 10 they took the flue network to the ministry where Ginny's barrister met them.

This time it was much different from when they had been here in August. Rather than being the defendants, they were the plaintiffs and they had one of the best barristers in all Britain representing them. Umbridge also had a barrister and Ginny asked their barrister, "Do you know him?"

He answered, "Yes, he's a ministry hack; if we had any kind of a real case we'd kill him."

Ginny asked, "Can you challenge Umbridge for using a ministry barrister at the taxpayers' expense for her own private defense?"

The barrister said, "Maybe; but she'll claim to be a ministry official and so entitled to a ministry barrister."

Ginny said, "But taking Harry's broom had nothing to do with her ministry position; she was acting as a Hogwarts official to punish Harry."

Madam Bones entered the courtroom, rapped her gavel, and said to Ginny's barrister, you may proceed."

He first said, "Madam Bones, we wish to protest the defendant's use of a ministry barrister for her private defense; and ask the court to disqualify him and prosecute Madam Umbridge for using public funds illegally for her personal defense."

Before Madam Bones could say anything, Umbridge and her barrister started to protest she was a ministry official and so entitled to a ministry barrister.

Ginny's barrister argued that confiscating a broom had nothing to do with the ministry. He said, "Madam Umbridge went on unpaid leave from the ministry as of September 1 and was being paid as a teacher by Hogwarts, and disciplining a student is the responsibility of a teacher, not a ministry official. Since she was not on the payroll of the ministry at the time, the action being litigated cannot be considered a ministerial duty and the ministry therefore should not be paying the barrister on the case.

If Hogwarts provided Madam's barrister, we would have no objection; but Madam should not be able to use taxpayers' money from the ministry to defend herself."

Madam Bones either knew the truth when she heard it, or perhaps was angry about how Fudge and Umbridge tried to fix the trial in August to silence Harry, or both. Surprisingly, she ruled in favor of Ginny and dismissed Umbridge's barrister.

Madam Bones said, "Madam Umbridge, you have three options. One, you may plead nolo contendere, return the broom and pay the hundred thousand Galleons asked in compensation. Two, you may ask for a postponement to find a private barrister paid for by you own money. Three, you may act in your own defense and proceed with the trial now.

I'll give you a moment to think it over and decide."

Ginny and Harry were whispering about their good luck so far when Umbridge said, "Madam Bones, in my opinion this lawsuit is ridiculous and I should never have been force to defend myself against it."

Madam Bones looked annoyed and said, "Your opinion means nothing to this court. The court reviewed the suit and deemed sufficient merit to proceed. Now of the three options I presented which do you choose?"

Umbridge said, "I cannot afford to pay a hundred thousand Galleons, nor the expense to hire a barrister, therefore I will represent myself."

She glared at Ginny and Harry as Madam Bones said, "The plaintiff may proceed."

The barrister presented the Gringotts documents showing that all of Harry and Ginny's possessions including the Firebolt were common property. He presented a deposition from Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team that they were interested in Ginny after she graduated.

(That was Bill's idea. He knew Ginny had written fan letters to Gwenog who had long been advocating that more girls play Quidditch. Gringotts handled her personal finances and also the team finances for the Harpies. Bill got an appointment with Gwenog and told her of the match Ginny played in her second year with pictures Colin had taken of Ginny doing the Spider monkey roll. It wasn't hard to get Gwenog to say the Harpies were interested in Ginny. )

He presented depositions from Ginny's and Harry's classes that Umbridge targeted them from the first day of class and used the fight after the Quidditch match as an excuse to punish Harry because he had been found not guilty in the trial.

The barrister referred to one of the deposition mentioned earlier from Angelina about Ginny politely asking for the broom and Umbridge punishing her with detention for just asking. Then going to the depositions from Ginny's classmates, the barrister showed that Umbridge punished Ginny again with detentions when she was served with the suit.

When Ginny's barrister finished, Madam Bones told Umbridge to offer her defense. Umbridge rambled on about how there was no discipline at Hogwarts and how she confiscated the broom to try and restore discipline.

Then she went on about how she got no support from the faculty or students; and that Harry and Ginny were the worst offenders.

Finally, she got to how Harry and Ginny were spreading lies about Voldemort returning and managed to escape punishment by using trickery at their trial.

When she finished Madam Bones said, "It is clear that Miss Weasley is half owner of the broom in question. While the defendant as a teacher had the right to confiscate the broom for disciplinary reasons for a period of time, it is also clear, the broom has been held for more than a reasonable period and the court orders its return.

As far as monetary damages, the court finds the plaintiff has not been harmed by the loss of the use of the broom, so the court denies the hundred thousand Galleon payment of damages.

However the court awards the plaintiff one thousand Galleons in compensation for the defendant's actions in using her position as a teacher to punish the plaintiff for requesting the return of the broom and further punishment for filing suit for its return; both of which the plaintiff was legally entitled to do.

The defendant has three days to return the broom and make payment of the fine or the court will find the defendant in contempt and levy further fines."

Ginny stood and said, "Madam Bones, may I say something?"

Madam said, "It is irregular, but this entire case is odd so the court will permit a short statement."

Ginny said, "I don't want Professor Umbridge's money; I ask the fine be donated to the fund at Hogwarts that helps pay for books and robes for orphans and other needy students."

Madam Bones said, "The court so orders. And Miss Weasley, if the defendant punishes you again for winning the case; have my niece Susan sent me an owl and the defendant's donation to the book and robe fund will be doubled."

Umbridge looked furious; but said nothing.

Ginny said, "I would also like to donate one thousand Galleons to the fund."

Harry said, "And one thousand from me to; it's a good cause."

Madam said, "The court orders that the very generous donation from both of you is made part of the official record."

Ginny said, "Madam Bones, I ask that my donation not be made part of the record. My parents always said if you want everyone to know you're doing something nice for someone in need; then you're really doing it for yourself, not for the needy person."

Harry said, "The same goes for me Madam; please don't make our donations known to the public."

Madam said, "So ordered; court dismissed."

Ginny and Harry returned to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore of the money donated to the school fund. Harry said, "Madam Bones said she'll hold Professor Umbridge in contempt if she doesn't pay in three days; so you will have to let her know you got the money."

The next day, the Firebolt was returned to Ginny by a student who just said, "Professor Umbridge said to give this to you."

Umbridge didn't speak, and hardly looked, at Ginny or Harry for the rest of term. She did however fire the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, for incompetence and put Hagrid on probation.

Dumbledore's Army met several times in December and to Harry's surprise two more students moved up to his advanced class, Luna and Neville.

Harry always thought of Neville as the worst student in DADA in his year; but for whatever reason, Neville was suddenly motivated and learning rapidly. Luna, despite her ditzy behavior proved to be extremely smart and competent at casting spells.

Hermione had moved her from the beginners' class to Ginny's intermediate class after only two sessions; and Ginny said Luna had mastered non-verbal spells and moved her up to Harry's class after only three sessions.

The last day of term, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to Hogsmeade station as if to get on the train; but instead Harry signaled for the Knight Bus and they went to Potter Manor for the first time to stay for the night.

As soon as they arrived, Hermione started on the Fidelius charm; and an hour later the manor house and the gardens around it disappeared as far as the rest of the world was concerned.

When Hermione finished the charm she said, "I want to freshen up before dinner; where is my trunk?"

Harry said, "That's a good question; Ginny, where are our things?"

Ginny shrugged and said, "Moxxy."

Moxxy came through a door almost instantly and said, "How can Moxxy serve you Ginny?"

Ginny asked, "Where are our trunks?"

Moxxy answered, "Your trunk and Harry's are in the master bedroom of course. Moxxy was not sure how you wish to arrange things so Moxxy will not unpack them until Ginny or Harry gives Moxxy instructions.

Friend Ron and friend Hermione's trunks are in the green bedroom which is the second largest after the master bedroom."

Hermione said, "Moxxy, you put my things and Ron's things in the same room?"

Moxxy said, "Of course friend Hermione; Moxxy knows that at Hogwarts you are in the girls' dorm and friend Ron is in the boys' dorm; but Moxxy checked with Kreacher and was told you slept in the same room when at Grimmauld place."

Ron looked at Moxxy, then at Hermione who simply said, "Thank you Moxxy; which room is the green bedroom?"

Moxxy said, "Go to the top of the stairs, and Tindy will show you to your room."

After Hermione went upstairs, Ginny said to Ron, "Well?"

Ron stared at her and said, "Well what?"

Ginny said, "Your things and Hermione's things in the same bedroom; and Hermione just says thank you to Moxxy. What do you have to say?"

Ron shrugged then smiled and said, "Thank you very much Moxxy."

Then he went upstairs.

Later, as they were eating Ron asked, "I know that Grimmauld Place is in the city between numbers eleven and thirteen; and people stick to walking on the sidewalks so they don't try walking through the houses.

But, Potter Manor is in the middle of the woods. What if someone hiking at Lake District National Park comes through the woods and just walks into the side of the house because they can't see it, or falls in the pool because they don't know it's there?"

Hermione said, "The charm doesn't work like that. The manor isn't hidden as if I threw an invisibility cloak over it; the charm moved the entire manor from the world we normally live in into three other dimensions.

When a person walking reaches the edge of the charm and takes their next step, that step carries them forward several hundred yards and their foot lands on the other side of the manor without them noticing."

Ron said, "You're kidding right, one step moves you hundreds of yards; and what the bloody hell are other dimensions?"

As far as other dimensions go, we live in four dimensions, up-down, left-right, forward-backward, and time. We can move back and forth through the first three; and with a time-turner, we can move back in time; but not forward, because forward in time doesn't exist until it happens.

Magical theory tells us there are six other dimensions. The other dimensions are folded up upon themselves so small we can't see them so we just move past them all the time. There is a whole class of spells called undetectable extension charms that unfold one or more of those six dimensions.

The Fidelius charm is one type of those undetectable extension charms that unfolds three other dimensions around the manor so the manor is now inside these new dimensions instead of in the old three.

People told how by the secret keeper, can move in and out of the other dimensions thus finding the house; but people who don't know the secret continue to pass by these dimensions like we always did."

Ron said, "That sounds crazy."

Hermione went on with, "Ron, you know your parents apparate all the time; well it works the same way. To apparate, you twist to make a very small opening into another dimension and squeeze into it. In an instant, the folded dimension lets you pass over a long distance in our world; even hundreds of miles, and then you pop out into our space again.

It's because your mental magical power without a charm can only open one dimension that people say it feels like you're being squeezed through a tube. Technically it's called spaghettification, your body gets stretched long and thin as you pass through the folded dimension.""

Harry said, "It doesn't hurt, but it feels weird."

Hermione asked, "How do you know Harry? When did you apparate?"

Ginny answered her, "Dumbledore has been giving us lessons for a few weeks; he thought it would give us an escape method if we're attacked again. Harry did it for the first time about a week ago and I finally did it two days ago."

Ron said, "Why didn't you tell us? I want to learn to do it."

Harry said, "You have to be an adult to get a license, Dumbledore is filing our paperwork secretly so everyone in the ministry won't find out about our bond.

Hermione, explain how if the charm expands these extra dimensions so the whole manor fits; how do other people continue to pass right by them in one step?"

Hermione said, "They remain small on the outside; the charm only expands them on the inside."

Harry got a funny look on his face and said, "I heard something like that at my aunt's house on the Muggle telly; one of the characters in a show called Doctor Who said something like, 'It's bigger on the inside.' I didn't understand then how that could be, and I still don't."

Ron said, "Stop, you're giving me a headache. As long as the manor can't be found by anyone but us, and nobody can accidently bump into it, I don't care how it works."

Ginny said, "This talk about the charm reminds me, we have to let my parents know where we are; the train will be arriving at Kings Cross soon and they'll be worried."

Harry said, "I gave George a letter for your parents explaining where we are and that we'll come to get them once the charm was established. I wasn't sure how long it would take Hermione, so I didn't give a specific time.

Tomorrow we'll go to Grimmauld Place and give them the secret. By the way, only we should know Hermione is the secret keeper; if it gets out, she'll be in more danger from Voldemort because he'll want to capture her to make her tell him how to get in here."

That night, Harry had his first nightmare in years. He was in the black hallway he had been dreaming of for months; but this time he dreamed he was a snake and he attacked Mr. Weasley who was also in the dream for the first time.

Ginny had been worried by Harry's dreams for some time; and this time when he woke her, she insisted on taking the flue network to Grimmauld Place to check on her father.

They arrive in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place at one in the morning and found Sirius sitting alone drinking a Firewhiskey. They told him of Harry's dream, and he contacted Dumbledore.

Ginny woke Mrs. Weasley and by the time they got back to the kitchen, Fawkes arrived with a message that Mr. Weasley had been attacked and was at St. Mungos. Mrs. Weasley apparated to St. Mungo's; but told the others to wait at Grimmauld Place because it would attract unwanted attention if half a dozen people showed up at St. Mungos in the middle of the night.

By ten, Mrs. Weasley sent word that Mr. Weasley was being treated and would recover. Try as they might, nobody in the order would tell the teens where Mr. Weasley was when he was attacked, or what he was doing that attracted a giant snake.

That afternoon, they all went to visit Mr. Weasley. Harry had a paper on him written by Hermione telling how to find Potter Manor, he showed it to Sirius, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and during the hospital visit to Mr. Weasley.

If the fact that it was Harry that showed them the paper gave everyone the impression that he was the secret keeper; he was happy because it kept Hermione safer."

Mr. Weasley was released on Christmas Eve and they all went to Potter Manor that evening and stayed the night.

After everyone had gone to bed, Ginny cast an Imperturbable charm on their bedroom door, slipped off all her clothes, and said, "Harry, I want a special present tonight, and we're in a place where we're happy and will have many pleasant memories.

Since we're married, and I'm already pregnant, there's no reason you can't give me what I want. And don't say Fudge is still after us, because Dumbledore told us as adults, there's nothing Fudge can do to us."

Harry said, "I think you're right, this is the right time for us to give ourselves to each other."

As they opened their presents on Christmas morning, including gifts for Harry and Ginny from all six house elves, Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, you look so happy, your face is just glowing."

Ginny said, "Mom, after we're done opening presents, I'd like to talk with you."

Hermione smiled in the background as Mrs. Weasley said, "Certainly dear, I'd love to talk with you."

Everyone stayed until Boxing Day; then, the Weasleys and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place leaving the four teens to finish the holiday break at Potter Manor. For Boxing Day, Harry and Ginny gave gifts to each of the house elves, which upset Hermione because the gifts were things the elves used to work.

They gave Moxxy ink, quills, and an inventory pad that had lists of household necessities so during the week Moxxy could simple check off items he needed to buy for the house. There were new set of chefs knives for Zindy, a static floor mop and static duster for Tindy, hedge, and grass trimmers for Jurdy.

When Harry asked Moxxy what the two young elves might want; Moxxy suggested something called elf implements for Dorry and Tussy. It seems each elf acquire a complete set of tools and cleaning things when they reach the age when they begin working around the house.

The elves were thrilled by their gifts; but Hermione walked around with a sour look on her face mumbling about slave labor until Ginny took her aside and said, "Hermione, we asked them what they wanted and this is what they told us. If we asked you what you wanted, and we gave it to you, would you complain because we gave you what you wanted?

They aren't human; they don't want the things humans want. You're right about the need for laws that would prevent their masters from being cruel; but freeing them would be more cruel. Most house elves that are given clothes die of melancholy within a year."

After that, Hermione calmed down; but Ginny suspected she wasn't going to stop her fight for better treatment for elves.

Later that day, Ginny and Hermione were alone and Ginny asked, "Hermione, how are things between you and Ron? I couldn't help notice that you didn't seem to mind that Moxxy put you and Ron in the same bedroom."

Hermione said, "Things are good. We're like you and Harry were a year ago. We sleep in the same bed, cuddle, snog, spoon when we sleep, but haven't taken our knickers off yet. Ron's ready to, and I've been considering it so I do the Contraceptive charm every night just in case. Maybe soon I'll have more to talk about with you."

I noticed that glow on your face that your mother mentioned; I guess Harry was finally ready to go all the way."

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, last night I told him we're married according to every law there is, and we're adults, so Fudge can't hurt us. I think he was thinking the same thing anyway. I was wonderful Hermione; when you and Ron are ready, I hope you'll be as happy as we are."

Hermione said, "As I said, Ron wants to, but you know how I've always been, I don't want to be nervous our first time and ruin it. I'm working up my courage and it might be soon."

Harry and Ginny hadn't run or lifted for three days, and wanted to get back into their routine. There was no place inside to run; but the temperature had been above average and the snow had melted on the Quidditch pitch so they ran there.

It turned out that Harry's father had a weight training room built when he was in school so they lifted the same as if they were at Hogwarts. Hermione dragged Ron along, though he complained that he shouldn't have to work out because he was on holiday.

As many things as Hermione was doing, she still found time to write Christmas greetings to the American students they met at the world cup; and the day after Boxing Day Hedwig arrived with their responses. They had been sent to Hermione's parents by Muggle mail a few days earlier; but the Grangers had to hold them until Hermione sent Hedwig with their Christmas greeting and they could use her to forward them to Hermione.

In her letters, Hermione told the Americans about Harry inheriting Potter Manor; and Marie Szczucki at the Salem Witches Institute showed the letter to her headmaster James Potter. In her letter to Hermione, Marie related what James Potter told her.

He claimed his father was the younger son of Harry Potter, owner of Potter Manor a hundred years ago. James' father moved to America and his father's older brother Harry inherited the manor. When his cousin Harry died the manor went to his son Harry who when he died, passed it to his son James.

The American James Potter said he lost track after that; but was happy to hear that there was another Harry Potter at the manor now. He also said that Harry and James were traditional family names; but didn't know where they originated.

He ended by saying, if they checked Hogwarts records they could figure out the relationship between him and the current Harry.

After the traditional New Year's toasts at midnight, everyone went to bed. As they were undressing, Hermione said, "Ron, I think I'm ready for our relationship to move forward." She let her dressing gown slide off reveling a shear nightie before getting into the bed with Ron.

On the last day of Christmas break, they were going to take the flue network to McGonagall's fireplace and Harry asked, "Hermione, we took the Knight bus here because you said the flue network was being watched and we didn't want them to know we were at Potter Manor. So if we take the flue network back, won't that tell the ministry we were here?"

Hermione said, "No, because the manor is under the Fidelius charm now. Before the charm, the flue could be monitored; and now it can't. The charm also prevents anyone but those knowing the secret from using the flue to come here."

Ginny came in the room and said, "It's time to leave, but I can't find our trunks and Moxxy said he didn't move them."

Hermione said, "I forgot to tell you, I have everyone's trunk, I thought it would be easier than each of us hauling them into the fireplace and from McGonagall's office to Gryffindor tower."

Ginny said, "Where are they?"

Hermione held up her backpack and said, "It here."

Ron said, "Don't tell me; the backpack is bigger on the inside than the outside because there is some unfolded dimensions."

Hermione said, "You finally got the idea Ron."

Ron said, "How can you lift it with all four trunks in it."

He picked up the backpack and said, "They can't be in here; it hardly weighs anything."

Hermione said, "The trunks and whatever they weigh are in the other dimensions; only the backpack is in our space so that's all the weight you feel. If you climbed into the backpack with a scale you would find the trunks have their normal weight inside because gravity is the same in all dimensions."

Ron put the backpack down and said, "Please, never try to explain this to me again."

Two minutes later, they were all in McGonagall's office.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Toad and

Chapter **XXX** \- The Toad and …

The new term started with trouble. Umbridge posted a notice disbanding all clubs, teams, and student groups until she reviewed the reason for each and gave her approval to reorganize. They knew somehow she had found out about Dumbledore's Army and wanted to stop them from practicing.

What they didn't realize until Angelina told them was that teams also meant the Quidditch team. Besides stopping Dumbledore's Army, Umbridge was also getting back at Ginny indirectly; Ginny had the broom, but if there was no team, she couldn't play.

Umbridge gave the Slytherin team permission to reorganize that first day, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the next day; but told Angelina she had to think about the Gryffindor team.

When a few days passed without Umbridge give her approval, Ginny talked with Susan Bones and they worked out a plan. Sue stopped Umbridge in the hall outside her classroom to ask about an upcoming test and Ginny walked past simply saying, "Hi Sue."

Susan said, "Hi Ginny, my Auntie Amelia wrote me yesterday and told me to say hello to you. Is there anything you want me to tell her."

Umbridge glared at Ginny, then at Sue. Ginny said, "Yeah, there's something I'd like to tell her; but I'm late for class so I'll see you about it later."

That evening, a notice was on the Gryffindor bulletin board that the Quidditch team was approved.

Despite not getting, or even asking for, approval from Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army continued to meet and practice. Harry was proud of how much everyone had improved since the first time the met.

Hermione and Ron had been running and lifting since summer and were much stronger physically and mentally. Hermione was doing non-verbal magic for all spells and did magic without holding her wand a number of times. Ron was struggling with non-verbal but managed to do some simple spells and was improving.

But it was Luna and Neville that astonished Harry. They were now better than the seventh years in Harry's advanced class.

Luna, whom Harry took to be just an airhead from the first time he met her, turned out to be as intelligent as Hermione and Ginny; and skilled at dueling. She made a brilliant Patronus the first time Harry taught that in class, was doing more non-verbal spells than Ron, and had done magic without her wand in hand several times.

Neville, who couldn't do anything right for the past four years, suddenly showed both skill and determination. He was doing almost all the spells non-verbally, but so far had only done Expelliarmus and Protego once each wandless. When Harry stopped Neville to tell him how good he was doing; Neville mentioned he needed to learn if he was to get revenge for his parents. Harry knew what happened to Neville's parents from the deposition Percy read at the trial.

On the good side, Ginny caught the Snitch in the next Quidditch match and Gryffindor won; on the bad side, Harry continued to dream of the black hall and door. In his dreams, he had gone through the door now and reached a large room full of shelves. There were glass balls on the shelves, some glowing with a soft light, others dark; but at least there was no snake.

Also on the bad side, members of Dumbledore's Army were being followed by Slytherins. Harry learned that Umbridge had recruited the Slytherins to help her find out and prove that Dumbledore's Army was meeting in violation of her club rules. If they were caught, she could expel them.

Then in mid March, Sue Bones got a letter from the ministry; her Aunt, Madam Bones had been murdered. Sue was devastated, she lived with her aunt since her parents and sister had been killed during the first war. Now she had nobody; and Ginny asked Harry if he thought Sue could stay with them at Potter Manor for the summer. Harry was okay with it; but, when Ginny asked Sue, she said her best friend Hannah Abbot's parents had already offered to let her stay with them.

They all knew Voldemort was responsible and that the protection Madam was giving them from Umbridge was now gone.

The next day, Umbridge called Harry and Ginny to her office; and they expected her to tell them, that with Madam Bones now dead, they wouldn't be able to get away with what Umbridge called their disruptive behavior.

They were surprised when she said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot in our relationship and I was hoping we could straighten things out. Have a cup of tea, and let's talk."

She poured three cups, and after handing one to Ginny and another to Harry she held up her cup and said, "I think we all want to do the right thing and that we can come to an understanding about what would be best for everyone. Let's drink to resolving our differences."

She took a sip, and after looking at each other in puzzlement, Harry and Ginny both sipped their tea. Umbridge went on the talk about poor Madam Bones being killed and the events at school until the tea was finished.

Suddenly she said, "Potter, admit you and Miss Weasley are having sex in violation of school rules."

Harry tried to say no, but what came out was, "Of course we're having sex; but we're not violating any school rules, we're married adults and entitled to have relations like any other adults."

Ginny's mouth fell open and she thought to Harry, "Why did you tell her."

Umbridge also stared at him and thought, "What sort of game is he playing with me; admitting to sex, but claiming to be adults."

She turned to Ginny and said, "Admit that you and Potter are in an illegal sexual relationship."

Ginny also tried to say no, but instead said, "Harry just told you, there's nothing illegal about our sexual relationship; school by-laws allow us to live together and have relations."

Harry thought to her, "Something is wrong." Then aloud he said, "As adults, you have no right to question us about our relationship."

Umbridge said, "I know you are lying to me about being adults; you Mr. Potter are fifteen years old, and you Miss Weasley are only fourteen. Madam Bones can no longer protect you, so why do you think you can admit to a sexual relationship and get away with it by such an obvious lie.

If you found a way to neutralize my Veritas serum, you wouldn't have to tell me the truth about your relationship at all. What are you two up to?"

Harry and Ginny realized at the same time, the tea; that's why she pretended to be nice, to get us to drink the tea laced with Veritas serum.

Harry said, "If you used Veritas serum, then you know we're telling the truth."

Ginny said, "Using Veritas serum without a court order is illegal; we're going to report this."

Umbridge laughed and said, "To whom; besides what proof do you have if someone else actually listened to you. You two are done with this nonsense of getting away with everything; I'll have you expelled immediately."

Harry asked, "How do you think you will do that; only the Headmaster can expel students, and then only with cause. We haven't broken any school rules."

Umbridge said, "I won't bandy words with you; if necessary I will go over Dumbledore's head to Minister Fudge and have you arrested for lying at your trial last summer."

Harry said, "We never lied, we didn't start having relations until after we learned we are married adults according to Wizarding Law. Do what you wish; and we'll sue you again for harassment."

Umbridge said, "A week of detention for each of you, now get out of my office."

Ginny said, "You never learn; now we'll sue you for unjustly punishing us again."

In the hall, Ginny said, "Well, our secrets will be public now after she checks our status in the ministry register. I wonder why she didn't ask more questions, like about Dumbledore's Army; she could have expelled us for that."

Harry said, "I think I know, she said it. Since the trial, she was so sure we lied about not having sex; she's been fixated on getting us for that. When we told her we now are, she thought she had enough to expel us; there wasn't any reason to ask more questions.

I know one thing, I'm going to be like Mad-eye from now on; I don't eat or drink anything I haven't made myself or tested for Veritas serum."

Ginny asked, "How do you test for it?"

They were at the door to Gryffindor tower now and Harry paused and said, "I don't know, but I bet we know someone that does."

He and Ginny said together, "Hermione."

Hermione was at a table doing homework when they told her what happened and asked how to check for Veritas serum; she said, "Wave your wand over it and say Specialis Revelio. It's Scarpin's Revelaspell to detect spells, hexes, curses, poisons and other hidden properties."

Ginny asked, "How do you know things like that; it seems like very advanced material?"

Hermione said, "I asked Flitwick two years ago about how he was testing the Firebolt. He explained Scarpin's Revelaspell was the first standard test, so I went to the library and looked it up.

He also said it could be fooled by a clever witch or wizard so there are more advanced tests; that's what took him so long to check the Firebolt.

I doubt Umbridge is smart enough to fool Scarpin; so it should be enough to let you know about truth serums."

After Harry and Ginny left her office, Umbridge went to Dumbledore's office and told him Harry and Ginny admitted having sex and she demanded Dumbledore expel them. Dumbledore told her that he wouldn't, because Harry and Ginny weren't breaking any laws or school rules.

After leaving Dumbledore, she contacted Fudge and told him what she learned; and that Dumbledore refused to expel Harry and Ginny. She then asked him to have Harry and Ginny arrested for lying at their trial.

Fudge asked if she had proof because he didn't want another trial to turn into a fiasco like the one in August; Umbridge told him the teens had confessed. She said if during the trial, Fudge demanded they take Veritas serum; they would either have to take it and confess publically, or refuse to take it and the court would think they refused so they wouldn't have to tell the truth.

Fudge said he would start the process to have the teens arrested, because their conviction would give him cause to fire Dumbledore for refusing to enforce school rules.

Harry and Ginny's lives were now so complicated they couldn't wait until the end of the year so they could rest. Along with Hermione, Ron, and about ten others they ran every morning, lifted every the evening, attended classes during the day, and did homework in between.

Then there was Dumbledore's army at least once a week. They discovered that the room of Requirement not only could serve as a practice place, it could also turn into a quality weight room for the dozen or so people that wanted to lift with them.

Ginny's checkup with Madam Pomfrey once a month showed all was well with her. This also had to be kept secret especially from Umbridge and her Slytherin spies.

Late March things fell apart, Cho Chang's friend Marietta Edgecombe told Umbridge how and when to find Dumbledore's Army practicing. With the help of her Slytherin spies most of the now thirty-five members of Dumbledore's army were caught.

Umbridge knew she couldn't expel all twenty-seven who were caught because so many were from prominent families she and Fudge would get too much blowback from the parents.

She tried for just Harry and Ginny, who thought for sure they were going to be expelled on this charge; but Dumbledore saved them by claiming he had ordered Harry to start the group. That was almost as bad as being expelled, because Dumbledore was sacked by Fudge and Umbridge made headmaster.

Now they had absolutely no protection from Umbridge; but to their surprise, she didn't push the expulsion because she thought they would soon be found guilty of perjury at a trial and not only be expelled, but be sent to Azkaban.

That same week, the Aurors arrived during classes. One went to Harry's class and announced in front of the class the he was arresting Harry for perjury and took him out of class. The other did the same to Ginny. Umbridge was getting revenge by public embarrassing them like Ginny did by her by having the Goblin serve her during class in December.

The Aurors took them to the ministry where Harry contacted their Barrister and Ginny contacted Bill. Their Barrister arrived and demanded they be released on bail until a trial.

Fudge couldn't deny bail, and not knowing how rich Harry and Ginny were, set it at a ridiculous one million Galleons each thinking they could never raise such a high amount. To Fudge's surprise, Bill posted the bail immediately.

Their Barrister requested they be allowed to return to Hogwarts so they could continue with classes, promising to sue the ministry for denying students their education. Fudge didn't want to allow it, but since the teens were only accused, and not yet convicted, he didn't want to do something that would make court members to be sympathetic to them. They got to return to Hogwarts the same day.

Their Barrister demanded a quick trial before the full Wizengmort and Bill got Gringotts to apply pressure, forcing Fudge to concede. A date was set for the last week of April.

With their return to Hogwarts, Umbridge tried to keep Harry and Ginny from sleeping together by offering anyone in Gryffindor a reward for reporting them; but Gryffindors are loyal, and not one person, not even a first year, would help Umbridge.

Ginny and Harry talked late every night about how they thought the trial would go, and what they could do about Umbridge; often with Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, all of whom had been caught with Dumbledore's Army and were serving detentions.

One night, a few days after they had been caught, Ginny said, "We don't need to get rid of Umbridge, we need to get rid of Fudge; he put her here and supports her, if he's gone, she's gone to.

We'll need to get help; but who can we get with enough pull to get at Fudge?"

Harry said, "We have more money than the entire ministry; we'll buy whatever help we need. We'll have to meet with Bill first; but how?"

Ginny said, "Well, we're banned from Hogsmeade visits, owls are being intercepted so we can't send a message, and the flues are guarded so they're out. What's left?"

Suddenly it came to Harry and he yelled, "Moxxy, we need you!"

Instantly Moxxy appeared in the dorm room and said, "How can I serve you Harry?"

Dean, who was Muggle born, said, "What the hell is that?"

Seamus said, "It's a house elf; blimey Harry, I didn't know you had a house elf."

Harry ignored them and addressed Moxxy with, "Moxxy, we need you to go to Ginny's brother Bill. Tell him we're being held incommunicado by Umbridge and we need to meet him in the Shrieking Shack tomorrow night at ten. Tell him we need to get rid of Umbridge, and to do that we're going to go after Fudge; and if he knows anyone he can trust to help, he can bring them.

Get Bill's answer and any comment from him; then return here to let us know what he said."

Moxxy said, "It will be done Harry." Then Moxxy was gone.

Ten minutes later, Moxxy was back and said, "Friend William said he will be in the Shrieking Shack tomorrow; and he has two or three people who dislike Minister Fudge and may be willing to help."

Everyone in the room was excited and wanted to go to the meeting; but Harry said, "We're being watched, so I'll have to use the invisibility cloak to sneak out. Only Ginny and I can fit under it; but we'll let you know everything that's said. We're counting on all of you to help."

Everyone promised to do whatever was needed to get rid of Umbridge.

The next night at nine, Harry and Ginny under the cloak and watching the Marauder's Map, made it out of the castle and to the Whomping Willow without a problem.

When they got to the Shrieking Shack, they found Bill already there along with Griphook, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and a young blond witch Bill introduced as Edith Greentree from the ministry's secretarial staff. Bill explained that Edith files copies of all ministry papers and memos, including Fudges private memos.

Harry told them what Umbridge was doing at the school, using Veritas serum to interrogate students, using Slytherins to spy on students from other houses, intercepting owls to read private letters and stop students from writing parents about conditions.

Ginny picked up with Umbridge putting dozens of students in detention every night, and included that she was not teaching DADA, but simple having students read from the text. Ginny ended with, "Harry and the fifth years have their OWLs in a month, and the seventh years their NEWTs. They're worried about passing because she hasn't taught anything all year."

Bill said, "We understand and we all know about you two being put on trial. We realize she's only doing what Fudge has ordered; and that Fudge's refusal to take action against Voldemort is endangering the entire Wizarding world. So we're going to help you get Fudge, if we can."

Harry said, "We were thinking we could use our money to get at Fudge; but we have no idea of how to go about it."

Griphook said, "Fudge is supported by many wealthy witches and wizards. If it could be arranged that these people's investments began to lose value in such a way that it appears Fudge's policies are the cause; they would no longer support him."

Bill said, "To do that, we would need the cooperation of the five Goblins making up the Gringott's board of directors."

Griphook said, "The board is already not happy with Fudge. He is pressing for more wizard input into running Gringotts and Goblin's financial policies. The treaty between humans and Goblins clearly prohibits this; nonetheless, Fudge keeps trying to get the board to do as he asks.

I do not think it would be hard to get the board's cooperation in working against Fudge."

Kingsley said, "At the same time we'll need to present Fudge to the public as incompetent; which he is, but he gets the Daily Prophet to kill any story that makes him look bad. I don't know what kind of pressure he uses on the editor, but I can dig into it."

Harry turned to Griphook and said, "You told us I could buy Prophet stock and become the majority stockholder; then I could fire the editor and put in someone that would print favorable stories for us and unfavorable ones for Fudge, right."

Griphook said, "Yes, but it would at a loss of many Galleons because price of the stock would rise once it became known that someone was buying large numbers of shares."

Ginny said, "We don't care, Bill, buy all the Prophet stock you can."

Edith said, "I'll go through all of Fudge's papers and memos to see if I can find anything that will help Kingsley. I'll also let you know what Fudge is doing every day and if he gets wise to our actions."

Ginny said, "What if, until we own enough Prophet stock, we get the stories about Fudge's incompetence into other papers like the Quibbler."

Bill, Kingsley, and Edith laughed. Edith said, "Nobody pays attention to the Quibbler; their stories are a joke, and I doubt Xenophilius Lovegood could write a coherent story even if he wanted to."

Ginny said, "We're good friend with his daughter Luna. She can persuade her father to print anything she wants him to; and we know a professional writer to compose the stories we want."

Bill asked, "Who's this writer you know?"

Harry said, "Rita Skeeter."

Bill said, "You've both gone around the twist. Rita hates you, or don't you remember what she wrote about you last year."

Ginny said, "I remember; but now we know something about Rita that will get her to write whatever we tell her to. So she'll write stories favorable to us and anti Fudge; then Luna will get the story in the Quibbler, and eventually we'll get them in the Prophet."

Harry added, "If our stories make sense, people will gradually begin to pay attention to the Quibbler and believe the stories. It may take time, but we think it will work; and when the stories start showing up in the Prophet, people will be ready to accept them."

Bill said, "Alright, we have a plan; so let's work on it and meet again here in one week."

Harry said, "We need some way of communicating in an emergency; we used these fake Galleons to send messages for Dumbledore's Army. See, the message appears on the rim of the coin.

Since Dumbledore's Army is shut down, we can adapt the coins for our use now. I brought five, each of you take one and Bill keep the extra in case you think of someone else that can help us."

Kingsley asked, "That's pretty cleaver. Who thought of this?"

Ginny said, "Hermione, you remember her from when you questioned us last summer."

Kingsley laughed and said, "The girl that talked for twenty minutes about _**The Dark Arts in Modern Magic**_ instead of answering my questions. Yes I can see her thinking of something like this."

For the next week, short messages flew back and forth over the coin network as the group organized their plan. Of course, longer messages and letters to Rita or parents had to wait until the next meeting so Bill could hand deliver them.

Harry and Ginny organized the details of Harry's story of Voldemort's return in the cemetery; Rita would have to get it into proper form for the paper. They thought Voldemort's return was what Fudge refused to acknowledge and if people found out about it; it would show Fudge's incompetence.

Hermione wrote the letter to Rita telling her what they wanted her to do and promising if she didn't help them, her next article would be about life in Azkaban from an inside view. If Rita did help, Hermione promised her access to other information and stories that would put her back on the front page.

Luna wrote her father telling him how important it was to print the stories she would send him weekly instead of stories about Blibbering Humdingers and Crumpled Horn Snorkacks.

Neville wrote his grandmother who knew almost every influential witch or wizard in Britain. Seamus wrote his parents who knew most influential Irish witches and wizards.

Edith and Kingsley found out the Daily Prophet supported Fudge because he knew of an incident involving Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet, a case of Firewhiskey, and a party with a number of young witches who worked at a spa and massage parlor.

But perhaps the most important thing to happen was a meeting where not a word would be understandable to most humans. Therefore, instead of just quoting Bangrod, Chair of the Board of Directors of Gringotts saying, "Grang drub William Weasley klerd brgrang kared dumsleg Harry Potter."

It would be more useful to provide the English translation, "Our employee William Weasley has proposed a deal of common interest with Harry Potter."

Vice-chair Bloodrock the Elder asked, "It is very unusual to have a human at a board meeting, it is unheard of to have a human request one; who vouches for him?"

Brass Axe said, "Humans have attended board meetings before; and we all know William Weasley has brought millions of Galleons of business into our Egyptian offices. I vouch for him."

Bloodrock answered, "Yes we all know William Weasley's record; but he is not a Goblin, and humans in the past attended meetings at our request, to provide information we needed. I still say, never have we met because a human requested the meeting."

Bangrod looked angry, even for a Goblin, and said, "Officially the meeting was requested by Griphook our client service provider for Harry Potter. Griphook, what do you have to say?'

Griphook said, "William Weasley is not just the Gringotts financial advisor to Harry Potter; he is Harry Potter's brother-in-law and speaks for Harry Potter who is being held at the Wizarding school and cannot be here.

I met with Harry Potter and William Weasley two nights ago and I also vouch for William Weasley as I would vouch for Harry Potter. I believe the proposal we discuss tonight will be good for Gringotts financial position in the Wizarding community."

Bangrod said, "William Weasley, present your proposal."

Bill started with, "Bangrod, may your treasure vault overflow with Gold.

All the board members have heard of the return of the Dark Wizard Voldemort."

Bloodrock said, "We have heard rumors only; the wizard ministry denies these. Why should we believe these rumors?"

Bill said, "My brother-in-law saw Voldemort; fought with him. I tell you it is true, Voldemort is back."

Bloodrock said, "And why should we believe you human."

Bill stood and banged the table, "If you call me a liar, your blood will drip from my knife. And if you call me a liar, you call my brother-in-law a liar; so I also challenge you to a duel in his name. Griphook will tell you Harry has given me the right to do so.

I tell you my brother-in-law fought Voldemort to a standstill; but you Bloodrock will soon discover for yourself what it is to face Harry's wand."

Bangrod said, "Bloodrock, you have been challenged in front of witnesses to a duel to the death; do you accept the challenge?"

Bloodrock looked around the table at the other Goblins but said to Bill, "I did not call you or Harry Potter a liar; I simply said there is no proof the wizard called Voldemort is back."

Bill said, "My brother-in-law's word is my proof; if you refuse to take my word in his name, you call him and me a liar."

Bloodrock glared at Bill but said, "I accept your word; but ask what does the return of the dark wizard have to do with Gringotts?"

Bill said, "The board knows many Goblins were killed by Voldemort and his followers during the last war; much income was lost during the war. I ask the board, was that good for business; will Voldemort's return be good for business?"

Bloodrock said, "It was not good for business; but the last war was a war among wizards; and though some Goblins were killed and income was down, most Goblins remained uninvolved.

If we become involve in the next wizard war, how many more Goblins will be killed? How much income will be lost if Voldemort believes Gringotts is helping Harry Potter. Will that be any better for business?"

Bill said, "We do not ask Goblins to become involved in a war; wizards will fight our own war. But Fudge will not fight; he will not even acknowledge Voldemort's return. All we ask of the board is to help us remove Fudge as Minister of Magic so wizards can elect a leader that will oppose Voldemort.

Our plan will allow this to be done quietly; Gringotts involvement will not be known.

Furthermore, I put it to the board that Fudge's removal will benefit Gringotts financially."

Bangrod said, "The board can see how it will benefit wizards, especially your brother-in-law; but tell us how Goblins will benefit."

Bill reviewed Fudges attempts to gain more control of Gringotts financial policy, then how a new minister would concentrate on the war against Voldemort and leave Goblins to manage Gringotts policies.

Then he said that if Voldemort gained power, Harry had given him instructions to move his assets out of Britain to America where wizards run the banks.

Brass Axe said, "Are you threatening us with the loss of Harry Potter's assets if we don't agree to your proposal?"

Bill said, "No, my brother-in-law has assured me that his assets will remain with Gringotts whether the board agrees or disagrees tonight; moving them at some future date is based solely on Voldemort gaining power."

Griphook said, "William Weasley's plan involves selling of selected stocks by both Harry Potter and Gringotts together to deprive Fudge of backing from certain wizards; and buying by both parties of other selected stocks to the benefit of anti Fudge wizards.

I would think, knowing days ahead of time which stocks will rise in value and which will fall, could lead to substantial profits to Gringotts."

Griphook's last statement caused a great deal of discussion among the board members. After five minutes Bangrod said, "On the proposal to join with Harry Potter in the attempt to remove Fudge as Minister of magic; those in favor raise your hand."

The vote was five to zero to help Harry."

On the way out from the meeting Griphook said, "Challenging Bloodrock to a duel was very risky; what if he accepted?"

Bill said, "Rumors have it that Bloodrock wants to get his son, Bloodrock the Younger on the board. There hasn't been a father and son on the board for nearly three hundred years since Gornak the Elder and Gornak the Younger almost ruined Gringotts by making policy to benefit their family more than it benefited Gringotts.

To do it Bloodrock has to challenge Bangrod and he needs the votes of the two junior members to force Bangrod's resignation.

Bloodrock already knew it was true that Harry dueled with Voldemort; he challenged my right to ask for a meeting to impress the two junior board members. I saw their expressions when he first questioned Bangrod for calling a board meeting at my request.

If I wanted their votes, I had to show those junior members that, as a human, I wasn't afraid to stand up to Bloodrock so I challenged him back. I also know he is old and has become slow; I was sure he would not accept a challenge from me or Harry because he knows he would lose and his son would never be voted onto the board.

Besides, it helped Bangrod and put him in my debt; notice how he immediately asked Bloodrock if he accepted my challenge. "

Griphook said, "What about implying Harry Potter would move his assets to America? Brass Axe took that as a threat and Goblins do not like threats. He, or any of the members, could have voted against us as revenge for that threat."

Bill said, "I needed to let the board know we wanted their support but there would be no threat of retaliation by us without actually coming right out and saying we are not threatening you.

Mentioning the possibility of Harry moving his assets would show we are in a position of strength and not afraid to stand up to any Goblin yet it gave me a chance to clearly state the board was free to vote against us."

Griphook said, "You know a great deal about how Goblins think. Like always referring to Harry Potter as your brother-in-law instead of using his name; to a Goblin a family relationship is the only thing more important than business."

Bill said, "I know enough to realize that emphasizing my family tie to Harry showed I was speaking in his name and he would move his assets if I told him to; but still without threatening to do it."

Griphook said, "Very clever William Weasley. Are you sure you have no Goblin blood in your family?"

Bill said, "As clever as I may have been in setting things up, we both know your statement of big profits was what won their vote."

Griphook said, "Let us hope all our vaults overflow with Gold when this venture is finished."

The next morning, with Griphook serving a coordinator, Gringotts clerks began gathering information of which wizards had supported Fudge with donations and what assets those wizards held. The same was done for wizards that had spoken against Fudge.

As the information was compiled, plans to buy and sell stocks in a way that would not cause a sudden jump or fall in prices, but a gradual rise of those stocks favoring Harry and a gradual fall of the stocks belonging to Fudge supporters went into action.

In the last three days, Bill had already acquired ten percent of The Daily Prophet's stock on the open market without moving the price; but it was getting difficult to purchase more without forcing prices up. He checked with several Goblins managing other people's portfolios and they managed to find another fifteen percent, which they privately transferred to Bill following the Gringotts policy of helping Harry and Ginny.

Harry's story was published in the Quibbler; most people didn't believe it, but some did.

Though the Quibbler was a monthly paper, the following week it came out with a special edition carrying a story about Fudge's appointee, headmaster Umbridge giving dozens of children from well-known families weeks of detentions for minor infractions.

Included in the story was an interview with Neville Longbottom, son of the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom who were tortured into insane by Voldemort's followers, describing how he was given a week's detention for simply saying he believed Harry Potter's story of Voldemort's return.

In Dublin, the Finnigan family went public with a letter from their son Seamus that was smuggled out of Hogwarts and described how owls were being intercepted by the ministry and letters home censored so students couldn't tell their parents of how they were being treated.

The date for the trial arrived and Harry and Ginny took the flue network to the ministry. The trial started with a reading of the charges against Harry and Ginny just as in their trial last August.

The courtroom was packed and Fudge was in the same spot as the last time; but Umbridge wasn't since she was on leave from the ministry as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Instead, a black haired, very thin woman who looked to be in her mid forties was on the right.

Their Barrister said her name is Madam Abigail Wheaton and she normally presided at business trials involving disputed corporate transactions. She had been brought up for this trial since a replacement judge for Madam Bones had not yet been selected, and Umbridge was also out.

A tall thin man who looked to be in his seventies was in the head judge's seat, their Barrister said his name is Herceal Allendale and he had a good record of being impartial for many years. He had been first assistant to Madam Bones, but because he had announced his intention to retire just two months ago, was not in line to take over Madam's position of Head of the Magical Legal Department.

Judge Allendale said, "Let the record show at the request of the defendants, this is the combined trial April 3, 1996 for Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surry; and for Ginevra Molly Weasley of Weasley Lane, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devonshire. The Scribe will please read the charges."

Percy, who was serving as scribe again, said, "The Charge is perjury: In that both defendants did testify falsely under oath at their trial on August 12, 1995.

Judge Allendale asked, "On the charge, Harry James Potter how do you plead?"

Harry said, "Not guilty."

Allendale asked, "On the charge, Ginevra Molly Weasley how do you plead?"

Ginny said, "Not guilty."

Their Barrister said, "Your Honor, the defendants submit a change to the record in that the address of both defendants is now Potter Manor."

Allendale asked, "Considering the defendants are on trial for perjury for testifying they were not having underage illicit sexual relations, when did this change in address take place? If they are admitting they live together, are they also admitting to having relations?"

The Barrister said, "The defendants took possession of Potter Manor on August 27 of last year after learning they were married under the Soul Bond Law and thus considered adults and entitled to inherit."

Allendale said, "I must admit I am unfamiliar with the Soul Bond Law by which you claim these two underage people are married."

The Barrister said, "Though your knowledge of the law well know, it is not surprising that you wouldn't know this particular law in that it hasn't been applied in over two hundred years. I submit a copy for your review along with a copy from the Department of Records registry of Soul Bonds that clearly shows that Mr. and Mrs. Potter have been married since June 20, 1993 and are considered adults in all legal matters.

We request this trial for perjury be ended in that, at their trial in August, the Potters were adults, and due to ministerial errors should not have been tried for using underage magic and therefore should not have been questioned about underage sexual relations. If they were questioned illegally, there can be no perjury."

Fudge interrupted with, "The Potters were also on trial for using magic in the presence of Muggles. Even if there was an error by the ministry concerning the status of the Potters; and as adults they were entitled to have relations, they were under oath and lied about it."

Allendale had been skimming the papers on the Soul Bonding Law and now said, "I wish to consult with the other judges."

After talking privately for five minutes, Allendale said, "It is the unanimous decision of the panel that the court acknowledges the Potters are adults under the Soul Bond Law and have the right to live anywhere the wish and to have sexual relations.

However, it is also the panel's decision that Minister Fudge is correct about the charge of using magic in the presence of Muggles was legitimate and the defendants were under oath; therefore, this trial will continue.

Minister Fudge will serve a prosecutor; you may call your first witness."

Fudge said, "I call Harry James Potter."

Allendale said, "Mr. Potter, this is quite unusual and you may refuse to testify against yourself."

Harry said, "Your Honor, I am not guilty of any crime and have no objection to answering any of Minister Fudge's questions. I will testify."

Fudge said, "Since this trial is for perjury, I ask Mr. Potter to take Veritas serum before I begin questioning."

There was some rumbling among members of the court, and Harry waited until it died down. Then he said, "I have no objection to taking Veritas serum."

Fudge looked surprised and troubled when Harry didn't object; and wondered if they had some sort of trick defense.

There was more noise as Percy went over to Harry and administered the serum. Fudge waited a minute for the serum to take effect and asked, "Mr. Potter, do you deny that when Headmistress Umbridge asked if you lied at your previous trial about having sexual relations with Miss Weasley you admitted it."

Harry said, "I admitted no such thing."

Fudge said, "You claim you did not admit to Headmistress Umbridge that you lied at your last trial about having sexual relations with Miss Weasley."

Harry said, "I did not admit lying, I did admit that my wife and I have relations now as most married couples do. Professor Umbridge never asked about the previous trial; she just asked if we were having relations."

Fudge said, "Since you are an adult, why did you admit to anything?"

Harry said, "I didn't want to; but even if it was none of her business, I had to answer truthfully because she had laced out tea with Veritas serum."

Now there was a great deal of noise in the court, and Allendale said, "Are you accusing Madam Umbridge of illegally putting Veritas serum in your drink?"

Harry said, "I am under the influence of Veritas serum now, and I swear she did give me and Ginny tea with serum. She later said even if we told anyone, they wouldn't believe us.

Madam Umbridge and Minister Fudge want to stop Ginny, Dumbledore, and me from telling everyone that Voldemort has returned and this trial is about getting rid of us. "

At the use of Voldemort's name, the noise level went way up. Fudge tried to object but couldn't be heard. As Allendale banged his gavel, Umbridge stood and took two steps toward the door before Allendale yelled over the noise, "The Aurors will detain Madam Umbridge for trial on the charge of administering Veritas serum without a court order."

When the noise died down, he said, "This trial is turning into a farce; let's get to the point; Mr. Potter, did you perjure yourself in the last trial?"

Harry said, "No, Ginny and I told the truth for all questions."

Allendale said, "Mrs. Potter, will you take Veritas serum now and testify."

Ginny said, "Yes your Honor, I have nothing to hide."

After Ginny took the serum and said she never perjured herself; Allendale said, "I am calling an adjournment in this trial until the court can investigate Madam Umbridge and Minister Fudge's reasons accusing these two young people since under Veritas serum they clearly proved there was no perjury.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you are free to go and will be notified when the trial is to resume."

Fudge went to The Daily Prophet to have them publish a story saying he had done nothing wrong; he only prosecuted Harry and Ginny because he believed Madam Umbridge when she claimed to have proof of perjury. He also asked that an editorial be printed stating those stories in the Quibbler were lies.

But, by then Harry and Ginny owned sixty percent of the Prophet stock and under pressure from them on the board of directors, Barnabas Cuffe was fired as editor.

After a visit from Bill Weasley with evidence that Fudge had been blackmailing Cuffe; his replacement Ethan Gardner, who was hired by the board and who incidentally played Quidditch with Bill at Hogwarts, published the story of Fudge's part in blackmailing Cuff.

Ethan told Bill he was printing a front-page story tomorrow about Harry and Ginny being Soul Bonded and married. Bill checked with Harry and Ginny who okayed the story because they knew too many people in the courtroom knew about them so it couldn't be kept secret anyway.

Bill told Ethan the story would be fine, but asked if he could review it, only to be sure all the facts were correct. No changes were needed.

The next day, everyone at Hogwarts who subscribed to The Daily Prophet opened their papers at breakfast to the picture Rita Skeeter used two years ago of Harry and Ginny kissing after the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The huge headlines read

Harry Potter Wed to Long Time Girlfriend Ginny Weasley

The article went on to describe Soul Bonds and gave the date of their bond saying they were married when Harry was twelve and Ginny eleven. Gossip in the school, especially in Gryffindor where people knew about Harry and Ginny sleeping together for three years, was rampant with stories and rumors from people who claimed to know the truth all along.

Harry and Ginny moved up to the head girl's apartment to avoid questions from other students; and to keep them company, Hermione and Ron moved into the head boy's apartment even though they weren't married and still underage. McGonagall, who was temporarily in charge, didn't object.

The ministry was being bombarded by complaints from parents whose children's letters, now that Umbridge was under arrest, were now getting out of Hogwarts; and Fudge was being harassed by supporters whose stock values had fallen thirty percent.

On 15 May, Fudge resigned and was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour head of the Aurors office. Even though she was already under arrest and not at Hogwarts, Scrimgeour now publically fired Umbridge within an hour of taking office and brought Dumbledore back. He also made a public announcement stating the Voldemort had indeed returned and the ministry was making every effort to find him and protect the public.

Harry and Ginny felt guilty when Bill told them they had made twenty-eight million Galleons profit in a month and a half from the buying and selling of the stock to get rid of Fudge.

Bill said, "Don't feel bad Gringotts made a lot more; besides, we all could have gone to Azkaban because manipulating stocks is illegal."

They were glad Bill hadn't told them that before it all started.

On June 1, Allendale sent Harry and Ginny notice that they were found not guilty, and the court apologized for putting them through the inconvenience and public humiliation of a trial. That same day, the ministry announced the Madam Umbridge and former Minister Fudge would stand trial on numerous charges.


	31. Chapter 31 - the Snake

Chapter XXXI – and the Snake

June 15 marked the beginning of the regular end of the year exams for all students; and OWLs for fifth years, and NEWTs for seventh years.

The last day of exams Harry had History of Magic, about which, thanks to Professor Binns' droning voice, Harry knew almost nothing. He was also very tired from dreaming most of the night about the room full of glass spheres; and because of the combination, he fell asleep and found himself in the room with the spheres.

This time he wasn't alone, there was a man on the floor in front of him. Harry pointed his wand at the man and said, "You will get me the sphere with Harry Potter's prophecy."

But it wasn't his voice that said it; and when he looked down it wasn't his hand holding the strange wand. It was like the dream with the snake and Mr. Weasley; he was in someone else's body, Voldemort's body. Harry recognized the wand with the white skull handle.

The man on the floor looked up; it was Sirius and he said, "I won't help you get information about Harry. You'll have to kill me."

With Voldemort's voice Harry said, "I will kill you; but first you'll get me the sphere with the prophecy about Harry Potter."

He pointed his wand at Sirius and yelled, "Crucio."

Someone screamed, then Harry realized it was him, he was on the floor in the middle of the History of Magic Exam room screaming.

The worst of the pain eased off and the exam proctor was at his side asking, "Are you alright?"

Harry everyone was looking at him and he saw that Ron and Hermione had a knowing look on their faces; they realized he had one of his visions.

He said, "I'm fine, guess I fell asleep and had a nightmare."

The proctor said, "We're almost out of time; you can try and finish up, or leave as you please."

Harry said, "I'll leave."

He waited for Ron and Hermione to come out and said, "Voldemort has Sirius. I saw it just like I saw Mr. Weasley and the snake. We have to get Ginny and figure out where they are so we can save Sirius."

As they almost ran towards the room where Ginny was finishing her exam, Hermione said, "Harry, stop; Sirius is at Grimmauld Place, he's safe."

Harry stopped and said, "No Hermione, I saw him being tortured; Voldemort has him and I have to save him."

Ginny came from the room and joined them. When she saw the looks on their faces, she said, "What's wrong?"

Harry told her of his vision of Sirius being tortured and she said just what Hermione did, "Sirius is at Grimmauld Place, he's safe."

Harry was angry and said, "You believed me when I said your father was being attacked; why don't you believe me now?"

Ginny said, "I believe you saw something, but this is different. We didn't know where my father was or what he was doing so there was a possibility he was being attacked. We know Sirius is at Grimmauld Place, he's been there all year, and he's not allowed to leave so there is no possibility of him being attacked."

Harry said, "You mean you think he's there because Dumbledore told him not to go out. Sirius is an adult, and he frustrated and angry about not being able to do anything. We all know he takes dangerous chances doing things he shouldn't.

Maybe he just got tired of sitting around and decided to go out; maybe someone needed help and Sirius was the only one around so he went."

Ginny asked, "So what do you want to do?"

Harry said, "I want to go save him."

Hermione asked, "Where is he? How are you going to get to him? How do you plan on fighting Voldemort if you do find Sirius?"

Harry glared at her then finally said, "I don't know; but I have to do something. I can just let him be tortured and killed."

Ginny said, "Let's tell Dumbledore. If Sirius went out, maybe Dumbledore will know where he went."

They went to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, but the password had been changed since the last time Harry was there. He tried the name of every sweet he knew without luck.

Hermione said, "Let's go to McGonagall, she'll get Dumbledore for us."

Professor McGonagall was correcting exams when they burst into her office, and she said, "It is customary to knock before you enter a professor's office. Why are you four so excited?"

Harry said, "We need to see Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall said, "The Headmaster is not here. Since Minister Scrimgeour reinstated him as Headmaster, and he was reelected Chairman of the Wizengmort, and Head of the International Confederation of Wizards, he has been extremely busy.

Why do you need to see him; perhaps I can help?"

Harry said, "I had a vision, like when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked; this time it was Sirius, Voldemort has him."

McGonagall said the same thing as Hermione and Ginny, "Sirius is at Grimmauld Place, he's safe."

Harry was so worried he yelled, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, control yourself. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Nymphadora Tonks just came from Grimmauld Place through the flue network thirty minutes ago; if there was a problem there they certainly would have said something."

Hermione asked, "Why are they here? Where are they, so we can ask if Sirius was there when they left?"

McGonagall said, "The Headmaster always has extra protection for the students when he has to leave the school. They are patrolling the castle and grounds; I don't know exactly where they are this very second."

Ginny asked, "Can we use your flue to check on Sirius; to see if he's still at Grimmauld Place?"

McGonagall said, "Students are not allowed to use the flue network without special permission from the Headmaster; but I assure you Sirius is at Grimmauld Place and he is perfectly safe.

I know Mr. Potter that you have a close relationship with your godfather and that you others have also become fond of Sirius. But Mr. Potter, you all need to know that premonitions are very unreliable. You may have been correct about Arthur Weasley; but that doesn't mean every vision you have will be correct.

Now I need to correct these exams, so please leave."

As soon as they were in the hall, Harry said, "If nobody will believe me and help, I'll go save him myself."

Ginny said, "Harry James Potter, you will not do anything on your own; you will not go anywhere without me, do you understand."

Harry said, "Ginny, you can't come; you have the baby to think about. This will be dangerous and I can't take the chance of losing both of you."

Ginny raised her hand and before Harry realized what she intended, he fell over petrified. She said, "If I have to keep you petrified until the last day of school, you're not going anywhere without me; so get that through your stubborn thick head."

Hermione said, "Harry, she means you're not going anywhere without us; we're all friends with Sirius and we're all in Dumbledore's Army to fight Voldemort."

"A voice asked, "Where does Harry want to go without us, and how can he go anywhere while lying petrified on the floor?"

Ginny said, "Luna, Harry is worried about his godfather; he thinks Sirius is in danger and wants to go check on him. He is being stubborn and won't let us help, so I had to petrify him to knock some sense into his head."

Luna said, "Harry is a kind person who will do anything to help others; but he has always been stubborn about asking someone to help him. He thinks he has to do everything by himself and won't ask for help even when he knows he needs it."

Harry was lying on the floor listening to this when Ginny asked, "Harry, blink if you will be reasonable and let us help you; then I let you up?"

Harry, thinking he didn't want to be lying on the floor for the next three days, and knowing Ginny meant what she said about leaving him petrified, blinked.

Walking back to the common room, Hermione said, "The first thing we have to do is figure out where you say Sirius is."

Harry said, "He's in the room with the glowing spheres that I've been dreaming of for nearly a year; but I have no idea where that room is."

They went into the common room and sat around an empty table. When Neville saw them, he came over and said, "Hi everyone, what's up?"

Luna said, "We're trying to figure out where there's a room full of glowing spheres."

Neville asked, "Why, is there something special about that room or about the spheres?"

Luna said, "Harry's godfather is there and Harry wants to save him."

Neville looked totally confused, then asked, "Do you know anything else about this room besides it's filled with glowing spheres?"

Harry said, "Voldemort wants Sirius to get one of the spheres that has a prophecy about me."

Neville asked, "If Voldemort is there and wants this prophecy, why doesn't he just take it himself?"

Harry said, "There are thousands of spheres; maybe as my godfather, Sirius is the only person that know which sphere has the prophecy about me."

Ron said, "Wait a minute, Ginny, didn't dad tell us once that there's a place in the ministry that has all sorts of prophecies stored there?"

Ginny said, "I don't remember dad saying anything about that; are you sure?"

Ron said, "Yeah, it was the second or third week home that summer after my first year; we were de-gnoming the garden and dad had just come home from work.

The twins were talking about Harry fighting Voldemort over the Philosopher's stone and Fred said, now that we were friends with Harry, he wished he knew what the future held for our family since Voldemort wasn't really dead like everyone thought.

Then dad said Fred could check, but he doubted there was a Weasley family prophecy stored at the ministry unlike Harry who probably had a dozen prophecies about him."

Ginny said, "That's why I don't remember; I never de-gnomed the garden. I must have been in the house doing what mom calls girl chores.

But something just came to me. Harry, in this dream, didn't you say it started in a dark hall with black tiles."

Harry said, "Yes, just like the hall where the snake attacked your father."

Ginny said, "The same hall you mean, and it's in the lowest level of the ministry. Remember our first trial, we saw Lucius Malfoy standing in that hall as we walked to the courtroom. We didn't look down that hall this last time because the Barrister was talking to us on the way to the courtroom."

Harry said, "Of course, I knew it looked familiar; but my mind was on what was going to happen at the trial and I didn't pay attention to the hall.

Hermione said, "But Sirius and Voldemort couldn't be there. The ministry has hundreds, maybe thousands, of workers; somebody would see them."

Harry said, "Nobody was ever in that room with the spheres all the times I was there."

Hermione said, "Harry, you've never been there; you only dream about the place. In your dream there are no people; in real life there are probably dozens or hundreds of people."

Ron said, "No, the lowest level is the Department of Mysteries. Dad always said he doesn't know what goes on there because there are only a few people allowed in; they're called unspeakables and dad only knows two of them."

Ginny said, "Dad knows everyone, hundreds of workers, where ever we go we're always bumping into someone dad knows. If he only knows two of these unspeakables, there can't be many of them."

Harry said, "That fits, until today, all my dreams were at night so there wouldn't be anyone there anyway; and today I saw less than a minute of Sirius and Voldemort. If there are only a few people allowed in, they could have snuck in without being seen. You all know what Voldemort is capable of."

Luna asked, "So if we know where your godfather is; how do we get to the ministry to save him?"

Hermione said, "We don't have to go; all we have to do is tell someone at the ministry that Voldemort is there."

Ginny said, "Right, and they'll immediately believe that Harry had a vision so they'll rush right down into an area where they're not allowed to go and capture the Dark wizard they're so afraid of they won't even say his name. Well I guess we can all take a nap now that the problem is solved."

Hermione glared at Ginny and said, "Okay, but even if we go ourselves; do you think they'll let us go into this secret area, or believe us even if we tell them in person?"

Harry said, "It's after five now; by the time we get there everyone but the cleaning staff and a night watchman or two will be gone. But how do we get there?"

Ginny said, "We go by the flue network."

Hermione said, "We asked McGonagall and she said we can't use the flue network without Dumbledore's permission."

Harry said, "And of course we never broke any school rules before; so I guess we can't break this one."

Hermione said, "But we don't have flue powder. It's not allowed in the dorms or every homesick first year would be going home to their mommies every night."

Neville said, "Umbridge's office is empty and unguarded; and there's flue powder there, I saw it when I had detention one night before we got rid of her."

Harry said, "That's it then; let's go."

When they came out of one of the fireplaces at the ministry, it was after six and the place was deserted as Harry had predicted. What worried Harry was there was no night watchman at the desk in the lobby and he said so.

Hermione said, "Perhaps he's just making rounds; you know walking around checking on the cleaning staff, seeing that doors are locked."

Harry said, "Maybe, but keep an eye out and if we run into him or the cleaning staff don't be afraid of stunning them before they do something to one of us."

They took the lift down to level nine and walked through the black tiled hall. Harry felt like he was having one of his dreams; but in the dreams, he always walked straight into the chamber with the glowing spheres. The reality was much different; the Department of Mysteries was vastly complicated with dozens of doors. It took half an hour and several wrong turns before they found the proper room.

Harry said, "I saw them at the end of aisle 97, we have to go right I think.

When they got to aisle 97, nobody was around and Harry said, "Spread out and look for Sirius, but don't get out of sight of the others."

A moment later, Neville said, "Harry, here's a sphere with your name below it."

Everyone came over and saw a plaque that read

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord and ? Harry Potter

Harry reached to take it but Hermione said, "Wait Harry, I don't think you should touch it."

He said, "Why not, it has my name on it."

Ginny said, "Something is wrong here. You said Voldemort wants that prophecy, and in your dream, you saw him telling Sirius to get it for him. Is that correct?"

Harry said, "Yes. So if I take it, then Voldemort won't be able to get it."

Ginny said, "Why didn't Voldemort take it then; why make Sirius take it for him?"

Harry said, "I told you before, there are thousands of spheres in here; Voldemort must not know which one is about me and Sirius, as my godfather does know."

Hermione said, "That doesn't make sense, the plaque clearly says Dark Lord and Harry Potter, how could he not know?"

Harry said, "Maybe he couldn't find it because he didn't know where to look among all these aisles."

Ginny said, "You told us in your dream, Voldemort and Sirius were right here in aisle 97. Either your dream was wrong, or if it was right and they were right here, Voldemort didn't want to pick up the sphere for some reason."

Hermione said, "Ginny's right, if Voldemort didn't want to touch it, neither should you."

Harry asked, "So what then? If I'm not taking the prophecy and Sirius isn't here anymore, what do we do; just go home?"

Ginny said, "Yes, let's go now; I still feel like there's something wrong here."

Harry said, "Okay, but let's take five more minutes to look for Sirius first. I won't touch the sphere, I promise."

Suddenly a voice said, "You will touch it, you will take it down and give it to me Potter."

From under a disillusionment charm, Lucius Malfoy appeared; he was followed by other Death Eaters who appeared one by one all around them.

They were trapped and Harry knew he had brought his friends into great danger.

Malfoy said, "Take the prophecy down and hand it to me Potter."

Harry said, "Take it yourself if you want it so badly; or I guess I mean if Voldemort wants it so badly."

A woman dresses all in black with black hair yelled, "He dares speak the Dark Lord's name. Be silent you filthy half-blood."

Harry recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater that escaped from Azkaban a few months ago. He said, "Yes, I speak his name. Voldemort and I are old friends; we meet about once a year and he tries to kill me. Though he hasn't had much luck at it."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry and said, "I'll kill you for disrespecting the Dark Lord."

Malfoy reached out and pushed her arm down saying, "First Bella, let him get the prophecy."

Harry needed a plan if they were going to escape; so he decided to stall for time to think. He said, "Why do I have to get it for you; there it is, take it."

Malfoy said, "I don't want my brain addled, we both know only the person the prophecy is about can safely take it from the shelf."

Harry said, "Then why doesn't Voldemort come and take it; it's about him too."

Bellatrix tried to bring her wand up again, but Malfoy still had his hand on her arm and held it down. He said, "The prophecy is about you, your birth and destiny. The Dark Lord is mentioned, but he cannot touch it.

Don't you want to know it Potter; don't you want to know why your life has been the way it has? Take it and you'll hear all that you've been wondering about for so long."

Harry said, "And then you'll kill me; you can't do it until I take it from the shelf, so as long as I don't touch it, I'm safe."

Malfoy said, "True, we can't kill you; but we can torture and kill your friends while you watch. Bella, if you want to kill someone, choose one."

Ginny pointed at the prophecy and said, "If any of you move, I'll destroy it."

Bellatrix laughed and said, "It seems the little one wants to be first. Do you think you can draw your wand, and destroy the prophecy before I can stop you?"

One of the masked men said, "She's the one that killed Paddington at the world cup."

Malfoy said, "Then there's another reason to start with her. Go ahead Bella, do her first."

Bellatrix only got out "Cruc.." before Ginny thought "Reducto" and the sphere exploded along with half the shelf. All the teens moved quickly to avoid curses from the Death Eaters, and at the same time, they each threw some type of curse back.

None of the teens were hit in the first volley; but, not expecting the teens to be able to do magic without their wands, the Death Eaters didn't have shields up and three were stunned and one was blasted back into a shelf which collapsed on him.

Harry yelled, "Run, get back to the door and out of this room."

He blasted another shelf and someone else also did one. The collapsing shelves knocked others until that entire area was a mass of falling metal and glass.

When Harry got to the door, only Ginny and Luna were with him. He asked, "Where are the others?"

Ginny said, "When the first shelf came down, they were on the other side, I saw them running so they were okay."

Harry said, "You and Luna get out and go for help; I'm going back to look for them."

Ginny said, "No Harry, you'll be outnumbered and …"

She never finished because the green light of a killing curse flew past them. They saw five Death Eaters headed toward them; so Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her through the door. Luna followed and pointed to the door saying "Colloportus."

Ginny said, "We have to get out of here, Ron, Hermione, and Neville will be fine; they're probably trying to get out too."

She took Harry's hand and pulled him across the room to another door; but he pulled back and said, "This is my fault, I can't leave without them."

Luna said, "Harry, this place is so big you could wander about for days without finding them. The sensible thing is to get help and then come back."

Looking around, he realized she was right; so they went to the next room and headed across it. Suddenly a side door opened and three Death Eaters came in. Possible because the three teens were so spread out, all the Death Eaters fired their killing curses at Harry.

He threw himself sideways to the ground so all three missed him. That left both Ginny and Luna free and they did Bombarda at the men's feet. Being knocked over caused their shields to drop and allowed the teens to stun the men.

Harry was headed to the next door when Luna said, "Wait, get their wands so when they come to they won't be able to come after us again or even apparate out of here."

As they picked up the wands, Ginny said, "Good idea Luna, we'll have to remember to do that if we get into another fight."

In the next room, they got only half way when Ron, Hermione, and Neville came through the door straight across. They all stopped and Harry said, "We thought that was the way out."

Hermione pointed to the door Harry, Ginny, and Luna came from and said, "We thought we had to go that way."

Ginny said, "The room we came from had three side doors; some Death Eaters came out of one of them. I guess we head back and check the others."

On entering the room, they stunned the three Death Eaters again to be sure they wouldn't wake while they were checking the side doors. One of the side doors was locked and Alohomora wouldn't open it. Another led to the room with the spheres, but the third led to a large room with rows of seats sloping down to a sunken floor where a crumbling arch stood on a pedestal.

While they stood in the open doorway deciding if they should go down, a door behind them opened and four more Death Eaters came in. That made the decision easy, they went through, and Harry locked the door behind them using Colloportus.

There were other doors around the upper rim of the room and as they went to try one, a door opened and Malfoy and Bellatrix entered. Malfoy said, "Well Potter, there's no reason to keep you alive now that the prophecy has been destroyed."

As Malfoy and Bellatrix both brought their wands up to fire the killing curse, another door opened and the four other Death Eaters came in. Harry and the rest began shooting curses of all types to try and keep the Death Eaters off balance.

The odds were six on six; but the Death Eaters were more experienced since only Harry among the teens had fought in an actual duel. He was afraid that eventually his friends would slip up and be killed.

Then another door opened and members of the Order of the Phoenix came in; the odds were now against the Death Eaters and several of them tried to get to the doors and escape.

Only Bellatrix continued to fight. She was dueling Sirius who was a cousin to her. Sirius had told Harry how Bellatrix hated him because he inherited the Black family fortune instead of her.

Then one of Bellatrix's curses knocked Sirius back, and as he stumbled, he fell through the arch and just disappeared. Harry ran over to see if Sirius was on the floor on the other side of the arch, possibly hurt; but there was no sign of him.

Lupin came over and said, "He's gone Harry, there's nothing you can do. That's the opening to the next plane of existence; once a person passes through, they can't return."

Bellatrix was laughing as she went through one of the doors, and she turned and yelled, "I killed Sirius Black."

Harry tried to shake Lupin off, but Lupin's grip on his arm was too strong. As Harry thought of Bellatrix escaping, he pictured in his mind her running through the ministry lobby laughing; and suddenly he was not in the terraced room any more, he was in the lobby with Bellatrix coming toward him.

He held out his arm and stunned her. As he went over to her, he heard a voice say, "Harry Potter, again you ruined my plans."

Harry turned to see Voldemort about twenty feet away. Harry said, "If by that you mean the prophecy you wanted was destroyed, I didn't do it this time, but yes your plans are ruined."

There was no noise or warning, but Ginny was suddenly standing next to him. She said, "Harry, what happened; how did we get here?"

Harry asked Voldemort, "Why did you being us here?"

Voldemort answered, "Your abilities have exceeded your comprehension; I didn't bring you, you each brought yourselves. My sources at Hogwarts told me of your ability to do non-verbal spells and wandless magic at such a young age; but they did not tell me you had learned to teleport yourself. I am the only other wizard who has done that at your age.

But now, since the new Minister of Magic has acknowledged my return, and there is no longer a reason to remain in hiding, I must kill both of you before starting my takeover of the wizarding world. I think Harry that I will make you watch me kill your wife first before I kill you."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny and said, "Avada Kadavra."

Harry yelled, "No" and jumped in front of Ginny. The curse hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor. While that was happening, Ginny had pointed at Voldemort and before Harry hit the floor, as Voldemort was still laughing about killing Harry, she yelled, "Viscera expellium." Harry's body hit the floor, and Voldemort's body exploded at the same time.

Ginny paid no attention to Voldemort's remains but instead fell on top of Harry covering his body with hers. She was sobbing and calling his name as a dark wraith rose from Voldemort's remains and moved into her body.

Ginny could feel him trying to take possession of her as Tom Riddle had three years ago, but not this time. She wasn't a naive eleven-year old now but a mentally and physically hardened young woman.

She was also holding the body of the young man she loved and the combination of mental toughness and deep love for Harry was more than Voldemort could endure.

As they mentally battled, other fireplaces flamed green and the minister and a group of Aurors arrived just in time to see Ginny force Voldemort's spirit out of her. The Aurors saw the black wraith move out of Ginny and into Bellatrix's body, she rose, twisted, and disapparated.


	32. Chapter 32 - Confronting the Minister

Chapter XXXII – Confronting the Minister

Harry's head hurt as badly as it ever had; but he forced his eyes open. He was on the ground, but he couldn't tell where. It wasn't in the ministry which was the last place he remembered being; but there was no way to tell where it was.

Everything was milky white, the floor and the sky, if it was indeed the sky and not the ceiling of a room. There were no walls or furniture, and he realized he had no clothes, not even his glasses. He called out, "Hello, is there anyone here?"

A voice answered, "Harry, is that you?"

It was Sirius' voice and as he heard it, Harry saw Sirius come into view. He was also naked and as he approached, Sirius said, "Why are you here, you don't belong here yet. You belong with Ginny; you should be with her for many more years."

Harry said, "Sirius, Lupin said you were dead; but I knew you couldn't be."

Sirius said, "Harry, Remus was right, I am dead; but you shouldn't be."

There was a noise, a mewing like a cat and Harry asked, "What is that?"

Sirius looked around and they saw on the floor what at first looked to be a baby; but after taking a better look, Harry said, "That looks like the body Voldemort had before Wormtail did the spell to return him."

Sirius asked, "Harry, what happened that brought you here?"

Harry told him the story of Voldemort trying to kill Ginny and how he jumped in front of her to save her and the baby. When he finished Sirius said, "Harry, you shouldn't be here, go back to Ginny."

Harry said, "I don't understand, if you're dead, and I'm with you, then I'm dead too. How can I go back from the dead?"

Sirius said, "Did Dumbledore ever tell you that when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby, that part of him latched onto you?"

Harry said, "Dumbledore said Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me; is that what you mean?"

Sirius said, "Not exactly, it was more than that; part of Voldemort's soul actually attached to you, and that's it."

He pointed to the baby like creature and went on, "When the killing curse hit you this time, it undid what the first one did. That first one attached the part of Voldemort to you, this one separated you again.

Something has to die because of that curse, the first time it was Voldemort's body; this time it is either that part of him or you. If you chose to, you can go back and let the thing that dies be that part of Voldemort. Go back Harry, live a long and happy life with Ginny and your children."

"How?" Harry asked. "How do I go back."

Sirius said, "Listen, can you hear Ginny crying? Follow the sound and it will take you back to her."

Harry asked, "But what about you? I can't just leave you."

Sirius said, "There's nothing you can do to save me; it's too late to help me. If you want to do something for me; go back, live a good life, and be happy."

Sirius turned and began walking away; he appeared to fade to nothingness as he moved. Harry walked toward the sound of Ginny's crying and as the sound got louder, she became visible to him.

She was bending over his body and as he moved closer he felt himself being pulled back into the still body. He needed air and he gasped, his body moved; and he heard Ginny say, "Harry, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and first saw Ginny's face; then more faces all around him. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were looking down from behind Ginny. Hermione and Luna were crying as much as Ginny, Ron and Neville's faces were as white as the mist in whatever place he had just come from.

A voice said, "But he was dead, I checked, he had no pulse and he wasn't breathing for almost five minutes."

Harry turned his head toward the voice and saw it was Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. Behind him, a dozen Aurors were looking at Voldemort's body. The chest and abdomen were torn apart, but the head was intact and Harry could make out Voldemort's snake like eyes and nose.

He said, "What happened."

Ginny said, "Harry, you're alive; I thought I lost you."

Scrimgeour said, "He's hurt, we have to get him to St. Mungos."

Harry could feel pain in his chest, and when he looked down, he saw the front of his shirt was burned away and his chest was blistered and scorched. He tried to stand but it hurt so much he fell back into Ginny's lap.

He said, "Take me to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey will help me."

Scrimgeour said, "No, we'll take you to St. Mungos so the Aurors can question and guard you."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Take me to Hogwarts."

As Scrimgeour called for Aurors to conjure a stretcher, Ginny said, No, "I'm taking him to Hogwarts."

Scrimgeour said, "You will do as I order you…."

He never finished, because without a sound, Harry and Ginny vanished.

This was the second time in ten minutes Hermione saw Harry and Ginny just vanish like that; she knew they had gone to Hogwarts so she said to Ron, Luna, and Neville, "It's time for us to go too."

She headed to one of the fireplaces and took a handful of flue powder and said, "You lot head back to Hogwarts."

Luna and Neville had already gone by the time Scrimgeour realized that without Harry or Ginny, the only way he would find out what happened was from these teens who were leaving.

As Ron left, Scrimgeour said to Hermione, "Wait, I need to ask you some questions."

Hermione said, "Later, after we know Harry is okay. You can find us at Hogwarts.

You'll find some Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries; you may want to question them first." She threw the flue powder in the fire, said," Professor McGonagall's office" and vanished.

Madam Pomfrey was in her office when two bodies suddenly appeared on the floor in front of her. She looked at them and said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, what is it now? You two spend almost at much time in this hospital as I do."

Ginny said, "Harry was burned, he needs treatment."

Madam and Ginny helped Harry to a bed and Ginny vanished the remains of his shirt exposing all the blisters and burns on his chest.

Madam asked, "What caused this?"

Ginny said, "Voldemort hit him with the killing curse. I thought he was dead; but thankfully, for some reason he was just burned."

Madam was examining Harry's chest as she said, "The killing curse, what is it with you and him; Dementors, dragons, Quidditch accidents, possessions, and now the killing curse. If you two didn't need me so badly, I'd resign.

Well, I've never treated a patient that live through the killing curse; but it looks like I can heal the burns and blisters fairly easily, and it won't be hard to fix the four broken ribs either. But most dark magic caused scars can't be healed totally; so he'll be sore for a few days and have some of the scars forever."

Harry said, "It's not like I never had a scar before. Thank you Madam; I know you'll do your best."

As Madam worked on him, the doors opened and a troop of people entered. Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville led the way; Dumbledore, McGonagall followed, and the Minister of Magic with Kingsley and another Auror were last.

Harry's head was behind Madam where Hermione couldn't see him, and thinking he might be unconscious, she asked Ginny, "Will Harry be alright?"

From behind Madam, Harry answered, "He will; just as soon as Madam finishes her work."

Ron said, "Blimey Harry, you gave us a right good scare. When we got to the foyer, Ginny was holding you and she said Voldemort hit you with the killing curse. Scrimgeour also said he felt your pulse and you were dead; I guess they were both wrong."

Harry said, "No, they were right, I was dead; and it hurt like hell."

Dumbledore came to the bedside and asked, "Harry, what happened?"

Scrimgeour said, "Now wait a minute Dumbledore, this is a ministry matter, I'll ask the questions."

Harry said, "I'm not answering any questions until Madam finishes with me. Besides, I don't know exactly what happened; so Ginny and the others will have to fill in the blanks. When I feel up to it, maybe tomorrow, we can all get together and figure out the entire story."

Madam said, "That's all I can do for you Mr. Potter; all you need now is to rest, and I'll give you some salve that will reduce the scaring, but you'll still have some that won't heal."

Scrimgeour said, "I need answers now Potter, I'm the minister of Magic and you can't tell me what to do."

Harry took Ginny's hand, and again they simply vanished.

The minister said, "Dumbledore, explain what just happened; I thought it was impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts, but those two came here from the ministry half an hour ago and now are gone again."

Dumbledore had a puzzled look on his face and said, "Minister, I don't know what happened; but I do know they didn't apparate, there was no sound.

Miss Granger, do you know where they have gone? Or for that matter, do you know how they managed to leave?"

Hermione had an idea, but said, "No Headmaster, you saw and heard everything I did; I am just guessing, but I don't think you'll find them until tomorrow. Harry promised a meeting and I'm sure he'll be back to keep that promise."

Scrimgeour was furious and said, "Dumbledore, I reinstated you as head master and I expect you to control your students. Do something about this."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "What do you want me to do minister?"

Scrimgeour had no answer and finally said, "I'll be back tomorrow at noon, and I expect to see Potter and these other students here so I can get some answers."

He and the Aurors left; and Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger, you four have my permission to use the flue network to go wherever you believe Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, sorry, I mean Mr. and Mrs. Potter, to be. Make sure they are back here by noon, or the minister is libel to do something rash."

When Dumbledore and McGonagall were gone, Hermione said, "Let's get to Umbridge's office, I'm pretty sure where Harry and Ginny are."

When they were in the office, Hermione said, "Ron, you go first while I tell Luna and Neville."

Ron asked, "Where I'm I supposed to go?"

Hermione said, "Potter Manor of course."

Ron said, "Oh yeah." He threw flue powder in and said, "Potter Manor."

When he was gone Neville said, "Luna can go next."

Hermione said, "Not yet, you two won't be able to get there because the manor is protected by a charm and I'll have to tell you about it before you can go."

Luna said, "Oh, I bet Harry has a Fidelius charm on his house for security; but you couldn't tell us unless you're the secret keeper."

A year ago, Luna saying that would have astounded Hermione; but after training with her all year, Hermione realized Luna is a lot smarter than people take her to be.

Hermione said, "Yes, now listen and remember what I say, Potter Manor can be found in the Lake District near Hutton-in-the-Forest.

If you got that, Luna can go and then you Neville.

When Hermione came out of the fireplace at Potter Manor, Moxxy was waiting; he said, "Harry is resting, Ginny asked everyone to meet in the tea room, shall I show you the way."

Hermione said, "No thank you Moxxy, I know the way."

She found the others minus Harry waiting and asked, "Ginny, what happened with Harry?"

Ginny said, "Only he knows, we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning, Madam said he'll feel much better by then."

Ron said, "Well any way he feels has to better than feeling dead."

Hermione asked, "Well then just tell us how you and Harry can move from place to place like that; Dumbledore said it's not apparating, so what is it?"

Ginny said, "I don't know and neither does Harry, we thought Voldemort did it to us but he said, let me think, his exact words were, "Your abilities have exceeded your comprehension; I didn't bring you, you each brought yourselves you learned to teleport yourself."

What teleporting is I can't say. After Sirius disappeared through that arch, I saw Lupin holding Harry and then Harry just disappeared. I panicked because I thought he went through that arch like Sirius did. I thought I want to be with Harry; then I was. I was in that chamber with the arch; the next second I was in the foyer near Harry, but don't ask me how."

Hermione said, "When we get back to Hogwarts, I go to the library and look up teleportation."

Ron asked, "Why wait, their library here is almost as big as Hogwarts'; maybe there something here."

Ginny said, "It's late, almost midnight; why don't we all get some sleep and you can look tomorrow morning before we go back to meet with Scrimgeour and Dumbledore.

Moxxy walked in and said, "Friend Ron, friend Hermione you will find nightclothes and other necessities in the green room; friend Luna will be in the yellow room and friend Neville in the blue room. If you go up the stairs Tussy is waiting to help you."

The next morning at seven, Tussy woke everyone saying the same thing to each of them, "Harry and Ginny wish to meet with everyone at the kitchen table at eight. Zindy suggested using the table in the tearoom but Harry and Ginny say eating in the kitchen will be easier. Zindy is sad that Harry and Ginny think she cannot do her proper work."

Luna showered, dressed, and went to the kitchen before anyone else got there. Zindy was making breakfast and Luna went to talk to her.

Luna said, "Tussy said you are sad because Harry and Ginny want to eat in here instead of the tea room."

Zindy said, "Yes friend Luna, Zindy thinks that Harry and Ginny think Zindy is too old to do her work properly and serve breakfast in the tea room."

Luna said, "You're wrong Zindy, many people enjoy eating in their kitchen, my father and I always do. I know that Ginny's family all gather in the kitchen every morning; they talk, share their plans for the day, and show their love for each other.

Wait until everyone is here, I bet Harry and Ginny ask you, Moxxy, and the other elves to join us to eat and talk. I know they think of all you elves as part of their family."

Zindy said, "Elves are to serve a meal, not to eat with masters."

Luna said, "Neither Harry nor Ginny ever had an elf before; they don't understand that. If you elves feel uncomfortable having us eat in the kitchen, Moxxy should explain that. I am sure Harry and Ginny don't want to make you sad.

We have learned that elves are wise; talking with elves and getting their opinion on things help us make better decisions. I am sure Harry and Ginny will be asking you what you think about what happened yesterday, and what we should do next."

Zindy said, "Friend Sirius would come and eat with us because he was friendly with Dorry and played elf games with her. You say Harry and Ginny want to be like that with Zindy and the other elves?"

Luna said, "Not to play, Harry and Ginny know you have work you need to do. But they value elf wisdom and want to learn more; isn't that a way of helping your masters."

Zindy didn't answer, but continued to prepare breakfast. When everyone had arrived, Harry said, "Zindy, would you ask the other elves to join us for breakfast; we would like your opinion about something."

Luna said, "Harry, the elves are not happy about eating with us; to them it's not right because elves are to serve their masters not be equals."

Ginny asked, "Is that right Zindy, we want you to feel like part of the family but we don't want to make you uncomfortable. What if you continue to cook and serve, but talk with us as you do your work; would that make you feel more comfortable."

Zindy said, "Yes Ginny, Zindy enjoys doing her work, serving Ginny, Harry, and friends."

Harry asked, "Would it bother you if Moxxy helped so we could talk with him also?"

Zindy said, "No Harry, Moxxy often helps Zindy."

As Zindy began putting platters of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, kippers, and waffles on the table, Moxxy appeared from nowhere and asked, does Harry want coffee, tea, or another drink?

They began to eat and Harry asked, "Moxxy, Zindy, how do elves move suddenly from one place to another; like how did you just appear here now?"

Moxxy said, "Moxxy knew Harry wanted Moxxy, so Moxxy came."

Harry said, "But how did you come; did you have to do something, or think of something, or, I don't know what else to ask?"

Moxxy said, "Harry made it known to Zindy that Harry wanted Moxxy here, so Moxxy also knew Harry wanted Moxxy, Moxxy needed to be where Harry wanted Moxxy, so Moxxy came."

Harry said, "One step at a time; you know what I said to Zindy so you can read her mind?"

Moxxy said, "No, Moxxy can read Harry's mind; to serve Harry, Moxxy must know what Harry wants, and Ginny also."

Ginny said, "So you, and I assume Zindy and the others, know what we're thinking."

Moxxy said, "Not everything Ginny thinks; only when Ginny thinks of something Moxxy can do for Ginny."

Ginny said, "So, if I was thinking of doing my homework you wouldn't know; but if I was thinking I need my books that I left at Hogwarts to do my homework, you would know and get them for me."

Moxxy said, "Yes, it is Moxxy's work to give Ginny the things Ginny wants, so Moxxy must know what those things are, so Moxxy does know."

Harry said, "Let's get back to how you got here. You can read my mind and knew I wanted you, but how did you make yourself move from where you were to here; do you just have to think of where you want to be, and you just move?"

Moxxy said, "Yes, Moxxy needed to be where Harry wanted Moxxy, so Moxxy was there."

Harry said, "You're saying yesterday, Ginny and I thought we needed to be somewhere, and it was really important to us to be at another place, so we just move were we wanted to be?"

Moxxy said, "Moxxy does not know how Harry and Ginny did this thing; but it does sound like what elves do."

Hermione said, "That sounds reasonable; you moved into and out of Hogwarts yesterday and you can't apparate in Hogwarts but elves can move about; and like elves, you make no noise. Whatever this thing is, it's not apparation, even Dumbledore agrees on that.

It may take a long time to figure out exactly what you do and we don't have much time so let's forgetter it for now.

Scrimgeour wants to meet with us at noon, and Dumbledore told us to make sure we're there or Scrimgeour might do something rash. We need to have a coherent story for him without telling him anything we don't want him to know. I suggest we get a story together now, decide what we can tell him, and figure out how not to tell him anything secret without sounding like we're leaving things out."

Harry said, "Alright then, I think we can say about my vision, but without mentioning Sirius. I'll say I had a dream that Voldemort was in the ministry trying to get the prophecy about me and him; Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts, and we didn't think anyone would believe us, so we went ourselves to stop Voldemort."

Ginny said, "He'll want to know why we acted on a dream; so when he asks, just say you've had other dreams that came true without getting specific about the dream about my father."

Hermione said, "That's good, also the part about finding the prophecy, the fight with the Death Eaters, and the arrival of the members of the order of the Phoenix is okay, but no mention of Sirius again."

Luna said, "Why can't you mention Sirius, he's Harry's godfather so being with him would be no surprise. Last night, Ron and Hermione explained about him, that he was innocent but had to hide because the old minister Fudge wouldn't believe you. But now that he's dead, the ministry can't arrest him."

Ginny said, "But they can arrest us for hiding him; we still have no proof he was innocent and if Scrimgeour is angry with us, he's not beyond saying we helped a known fugitive as an excuse for arresting us."

Luna said, "Yes, I didn't think of that because I didn't know about Sirius until yesterday."

Harry said, "Now comes the hard part, how do I explain about me being hit by the killing curse and not being dead?"

Ginny said, "And how do we explain about us being able to move like we do?"

Hermione said, "The moving is easy; tell him you don't know how it works and that's the truth. I don't think we have to worry about that; but Harry, you never told us about what happened between you getting hit by the killing curse and when you came back. I think, if you're up to it and if you don't think it's too personal, you should tell us the story now and then we can figure out what to tell him."

Harry said, "I don't mind telling you lot, but I don't think I want to tell Scrimgeour any part of it."

He told them in detail what he saw and heard after being hit by the killing curse, with interruptions from everyone when he told what Sirius said and especially about the part of Voldemort being attached to him and about that part of Voldemort being left to die.

When he finished, Ginny said, "I think you were right about not telling Scrimgeour any of that; I think maybe the best story is you were hit by the killing curse and don't remember anything until you woke on the floor. You don't know why you weren't killed anymore than you know why you weren't killed the first time when you were a baby."

Luna said, "Yes, and Scrimgeour can't argue the point, because nobody else has ever been killed and come back, so nobody knows what would happen."

Everyone agreed that was best, but Harry said, "I doubt Scrimgeour will be happy to leave so much unexplained; I bet he pushes for more answers and maybe threaten to arrest us, or even has us followed by Aurors to see if he can catch us in a lie."

Hermione said, "We'll just have to be careful. I think we should stay here all summer to avoid being spied on.

But I'm interested that Sirius said a part of Voldemort died, isn't that what happened in the Chamber of Secrets when you destroyed the diary; the part of Voldemort that was possessing Ginny died?"

Harry said, "Yes, I'm sure of it."

Hermione said, "And Ginny, didn't you say yesterday part of Voldemort tried to possess you again after you destroyed his body."

Ginny said, "Yes, I saw a dark image move to me and it felt the same as in the chamber; but this time he couldn't take me over."

Hermione said, "That's three separate parts of Voldemort; I wonder if that's all there are, or are there more parts of him hiding in other objects like the diary."

Harry said, "If anyone knows it will be Dumbledore; we'll have to ask him."

Hermione said, "Harry, what about Dumbledore. When Scrimgeour is done with us, I'm sure Dumbledore will have more questions; and I think he'll be harder to put off with a made up story."

Harry said, "The only thing different I planned to tell him was the parts about Sirius; but now I better ask him about the piece of Voldemort that was in me. I think he already suspected something about that."

They had long since finished eating, Moxxy and Zindy were gone to do their work. Harry said, "Ginny and I are going to try and move to Hogwarts the way we came; we have to know we can do that every time we need to. You four can leave now by the flue network, you will have some extra time to get to your dorm rooms and make it to Dumbledore's office by noon."

Neville said, "I be there for the meeting Harry, but I have to tell you I can't live here all summer, my Gram needs me with her."

Luna said, "Same for me, it's hard enough on my father with me gone for the school year, I have to be with him for summer."

Harry said, "We all understand, just be careful; watch out for Death Eaters and for Aurors spying."

After the others left, Harry said, "Well Ginny, this is it; think of being in our apartment at the top of Gryffindor tower and see if you can still move on your own now that there's no emergency. I'll try the same thing and hopefully see you there in a few seconds."

Ginny nodded, and then she was gone. Harry smiled and pictured her waiting in his room, and he was with her.

When they came down to the common room, people began running toward them. Dean said, "Harry, Ginny, how did you get up there? The Wizarding Wireless Network has been full of news about a fight with Death Eaters last night at the ministry.

The reporter said you and other students were there, we all figured Ron, Hermione, and Neville because they weren't here last night. The news is saying You Know Who was killed; but the ministry wouldn't confirm anything.

Then a few minutes ago, Neville, Ron, and Hermione came from the fireplace through the flue network and said they had to go meet with Dumbledore; but they wouldn't tell us why, or where all of you were last night, or what happened, or why you two didn't return with them."

Harry answered, "We'll talk later, or we'll be late for the meeting with Dumbledore and Scrimgeour."

As Harry and Ginny went to the portal, they could hear people saying, "Harry said Scrimgeour would be at their meeting; something must have happened at the ministry."

When they got to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, it moved aside without a password and they went up. The office was full of chairs arranged so all the six teens could sit on one side, Dumbledore was behind his desk, and Scrimgeour, Kingsley, and another Auror were across from the teens. In addition, there was Percy seated at a small desk acting as scribe.

Harry and Ginny sat down and Dumbledore said, "Minister, you asked for this meeting so I believe you should start things off."

Scrimgeour said, "I want the whole story from the beginning. Why were 'You Know Who' and his Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries? How did you kids know and why did you go there? What happened to you Potter; I felt your pulse, you were dead and came back, how? If Potter was dead, who killed 'You Know Who'? How did Potter and the Weasley girl move around like that? I want all the answers now; or we all go to the ministry for formal questioning."

Harry said, "First minister, Ginny is not the Weasley girl, she is my wife and you can address her as Mrs. Potter or simply by her name, Ginny.

Next, we intend to tell you all we know; but there are many things we don't know, like how we move. Ginny and I can do it, but we don't understand how it works.

Next, we came here of our own free will but we don't like being threatened and we won't go to the ministry for questioning under any circumstances. If you or your Aurors try and force us we will use whatever force we need to stop you."

Scrimgeour snarled as he said, "I am the Minister of Magic, I give the orders, and I don't like being threatened either. Shackelbolt, Smithson, take their wands and restrain them."

Before the Aurors had completely drawn their wands, Harry raised his arm and the Aurors and the minister were petrified. Ginny held her hand out and their three wands floated over to her."

Percy had stopped writing and stood up. Ron said, "Don't try anything Percy; you've been acting like such a git to the family, I'll hurt you if you move one step."

Percy's wand now floated over to Ginny, and Percy sat back down.

Harry said, "Now that the situation is to our liking, blink minister if you still want me to tell you what happened; otherwise we'll all leave and if you make any attempt in the future to arrest us, we will not be so gentle."

His face was petrified so it showed no expression, but Harry could sense Scrimgeour's anger as he blinked.

It took over an hour for Harry to tell the story the way they worked it out that morning with Ginny occasionally adding details from her point of view including that she was the one who killed Voldemort. Hermione told how the others saw first Harry then Ginny disappear from the room with the arch.

When Harry was finished he said, "Now minister, I tried to do as you requested and we told you everything we know. I will release you so you can ask questions; but if you make a hostile move or even threaten us again, this meeting is over."

The minister held his temper when released and politely asked several questions to Ron, Luna, and Neville but they could add little detail to the story. Finally, Scrimgeour said, "If the Aurors or I have more questions later, where can we reach you?"

Harry said, "Auror Shackelbolt can tell Mr. Weasley, he'll be able to reach us and we'll make arrangements to meet here, or some other safe location, but we won't come to the ministry."

Harry released Kingsley and Smithson, gave all the wands back and said, "If that's all; Headmaster, do we have your permission to return to our dorms?"

Dumbledore said, "You six may go; minister if you don't mind, would you stay a few minutes so we can talk in private."

The minister said, "Yes, I was going to suggest the same thing."

When everyone else was gone, Scrimgeour said, "Dumbledore, can you explain how those children have become so powerful? And how can we keep them under control?"

Dumbledore said, "What I know is, besides their regular classes, they have been working and training hard on their own for years; what I don't know is how many of their abilities work. Since last night, I have been researching their way of moving about, especially inside Hogwarts, but haven't found anything useful so far.

I think however, it is safe to say, by the end of summer, the other four are likely to develop those same abilities.

As far a controlling them, I don't think you or I can; and I think you should be careful of trying to force them to doing anything. You should be satisfied that Harry is on the ministry's side against Voldemort; but if you provoke him, the ministry is libel to end up fighting a two front war, the present one with Voldemort and his followers, and another with Mr. Potter and his followers.

Scrimgeour said, "The war with You Know Who is over, he's dead."

Dumbledore said, "I wouldn't count on that, I believe Voldemort has simple returned to the same state he was in for fourteen years after the first time he tried to kill Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter told how a dark spirit came from Voldemort's dead body and tried to possess her. Your Aurors said they also saw that dark spirit which revived Bellatrix Lestrange and disapparated.

He came back once and I believe he will be back again, much sooner this time since he has experience doing it."

Scrimgeour said, "Yes, I saw that to. Are you telling me Voldemort can't be killed; that he will keep returning forever? You really believe that Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore said, "Not exactly, I believe Voldemort can, and will eventually be killed by Mr. Potter; but it didn't happen yesterday.

Fudge refused to believe what I told him and look what happened. I think you are wise enough to avoid making the same mistake."

Scrimgeour rose, he had a sour expression on on his face, but said, "For now, I'll follow your advice both for keeping a watch for 'You Know Who's' return; and about not pushing Potter for more information unless it become absolutely necessary.

If you learn anything new about either situation notify me immediately."

Scrimgeour use the flue network out and Dumbledore thought for a long time before deciding he needed to talk with the teens again; but tomorrow morning after breakfast would be soon enough and would give him time to think over what he learned from them today.

He brought out his Pensive.


	33. Chapter 33 - A Relaxing Summer

Chapter XXXIII – A Relaxing but Eventful Summer

Luna headed to Ravenclaw tower, and as Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower Ron said, "I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't keep us there, he must have more questions."

Harry answered, "He does, but I figure he wanted to get rid of the minister first; we'll be here another two days so Dumbledore has plenty of time to bring us back in. Everyone remember not to tell anyone else what happened."

In the common room, several people tried to stop them with questions that they hadn't answered yesterday, but Harry said, "Look everyone, Dumbledore and the minister asked us not to talk about what happened, so sorry. We can say there was a fight at the ministry, but Voldemort was not killed; there's not much more we could say anyway.

Though it was mid afternoon, all five insisted they were exhausted and needed to get some sleep. Neville went to his room and the others went up to their rooms at the top of the tower.

The next morning at breakfast, Hedwig landed at Harry place; as he took the note from her leg, Ginny asked, "Who's it from?"

When he looked, the note that said on the outside, open in private; so Harry quickly showed it to her and tucked it in a pocket. Now Hermione asked the same question and Harry just said, "Later."

On the way out, when there were no other students around, he said, "Let's duck in room 103 and I'll open the note."

It was from Dumbledore and asked them to come to his office as soon as it was convenient for all of them.

Hermione said, "You were right last night about Dumbledore having questions; do we want to talk among ourselves first, or are we ready?"

Harry said, "I think we worked it all out yesterday morning at Potter Manor, unless someone has something to add, I think we're ready."

Ginny asked, "Neville and Luna weren't at breakfast; do we get them or let them sleep."

Harry said, "Let them sleep, if Dumbledore has questions for them, I'll get them. Anything else?"

Nobody said anything else, so since classes and exams were over and they were just waiting for their grades before going home for the summer, they agreed there was no better time to get this business settled than now and they headed up to the seventh floor.

Again they were expected and the Gargoyle move aside without a password. In a minute they were seated facing Dumbledore.

He said, "Now that the minister is gone, we're free to discuss the events of two nights ago. I don't feel there's a need to go over the whole story again; but Harry, is there anything you want to add?"

He went through the part about Sirius falling through the arch, stunning Bellatrix, and diving in front of Ginny to save her from the killing curse before Dumbledore interrupted him.

Dumbledore said, "At this point, you told the minister that you don't remember anything until you woke on the floor; but I got the impression there is more to the story that you didn't want the minister to hear. Tell me Harry, what really happened when you died?"

Harry told of the white space, meeting Sirius there and what Sirius told him, and about the part of Voldemort left to die. Then he said, "You knew there was a part of Voldemort attached to me all the time but you never told me. Why?"

Dumbledore said, "I suspected it since you saved Miss Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets, but I didn't know for sure and didn't want to worry you if it wasn't true.

Tom Riddle's diary was a very dark object called …"

Ginny interrupted with, "It was a Horcrux."

Ron and Hermione looked at her and it was obvious they didn't know what a Horcrux was.

Dumbledore asked, "How do you know about Horcruxes?"

Harry said, "You might as well tell him now; he'll figure it out anyway."

Ginny said, "I know everything Tom knew up until he made the diary into a Horcrux; all his memories, the spells and curses he knew, and his plans for making more Horcruxes."

Ron said, "You never told me that."

Ginny said, "It's not something I'm proud of; I didn't even tell Harry for almost a year."

Hermione said, "I never heard of a Horcrux, exactly what is it?"

Ginny said, "A Horcrux is a container that holds part of a wizard or witches soul. When a dark wizard commits a murder, he can use that violent act to split off a piece of his soul and store it in an object protected by powerful wards. As long as that part of his soul remains safe, the wizard cannot be killed.

If his body is destroyed, as when Tom's own curse rebounded when he tried to kill Harry as a baby, or like I did to his body in the foyer of the ministry, the rest of the wizard's soul is still bound to earth. That was what everybody in the ministry foyer saw after it tried to possess me and then went into Bellatrix."

Dumbledore picked up with, "It can roam about in that form, which it did for years, and either possesses another body like it did to professor Quirrell, or it can make a new body to occupy which was what you Harry saw in the cemetery two years ago.

I had heard of Horcruxes, but never saw or dealt with one until you gave me the diary. Since it had been destroyed by the Basilisk's venom, it was useless for study and it's taken me years to gather more information.

I also knew there was some type of connection between you and Voldemort, but had no idea why until last year when the Horcrux information I gathered showed that a living being can be made into a Horcrux.

It is different from being possessed in that the person possessed can be controlled and made to do things by the possessing entity, as you know well Mrs. Potter. The person made into a Horcrux assumes some of the abilities of the Horcrux creator's soul like perhaps speaking Parseltongue, but the person cannot be controlled or made to do things, as we now know happened to you Harry."

Ginny said, "Maybe a living thing can be made into a Horcrux, I don't know that because Tom didn't know it when he was sixteen. But Harry couldn't have been a Horcrux."

Dumbledore said, "But he was, a piece of Voldemort was in him, he just told us he saw it when he was with Sirius after the killing curse hit him."

Ginny said, "But that didn't make him a Horcrux. To make a Horcrux, you first have to perform a complex ritual to prepare the object being used, then you commit the murder, then place the part of your soul in the Horcrux, and finally another ritual then seals it and applies the wards to protect it.

Tom planned for Harry to be the murder victim not the Horcrux, so he wasn't prepared by the ritual. And since Tom died, he never sealed his soul in Harry or put wards on. So Harry may have had part of Tom's soul in him, but he wasn't actually a Horcrux."

Dumbledore said, "Of course, that explains a lot. I couldn't understand how Harry was connected to Voldemort because the soul in the Horcrux can only come out after extended emotional contact. That's what you did by writing in the diary for months on end.

Harry had no contact with Voldemort until Professor Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort at the time, touched Harry while fighting over the Philosopher's Stone. So how would Harry be able feel Voldemort's presence all through his first year; it was because he wasn't a proper Horcrux, Voldemort's soul piece was never sealed in."

Harry asked, "I still want to know why you didn't tell me you knew part of Voldemort was inside me."

Dumbledore said, "When I discovered this after seeing the diary, I first thought of telling you. But since that part of Voldemort inside you had been unable to control you for the ten years after entering your mind, I thought you were safe and why worry you about it until I could find a way of separating him from you.

Then you began to pick up his feelings and later had the visions. I became worried that though the part of Voldemort inside you couldn't control you, the part of him in the newly formed body could use those visions and trick you into doing things.

However, after months when he didn't try to do anything I suspected that he either he didn't know he left part of his soul in you, or if he knew part of him was in you, he didn't know he was still connected to you and therefore you were safe. So again, I didn't want to worry you.

I always intended to tell you once I had a way of getting that part of Voldemort out of you. I made a serious error and endangered all of you because I should have realized that the vision of Arthur and the snake was so powerful that Voldemort must have felt the connection at that time and would eventually think of using it to influence you.

Luckily, you jumping in front of his killing curse worked out well when Voldemort killed off that part of himself in you, thus freeing you from further influence by him. I am afraid however that you may no longer be a Parseltongue or have some of those other abilities his soul gave you."

Harry hissed out several words in Parseltongue, then in English said, "Ginny and I thought of that, but I still remember all those things that came from him, just like Ginny remembers all Tom Riddle's memories."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Well, that just more proof that I can be wrong, and that I still don't understand everything about Horcruxes and their characteristics. I would however suggest Harry, that though you survived the killing curse again, you can't take it for granted that you will be able to keep getting hit and survive. So please be more careful."

Ginny said, "I agree, please be more careful Harry."

Hermione said, "The other day, we were discussing how many parts of Voldemort there may be left lying about in objects like the diary; do you have any idea about that sir?"

Dumbledore said, "I have an educated guess, no more; Mrs. Potter, perhaps you could tell us."

Ginny said, "I don't know for sure but Tom was thinking that the number seven is the most powerful magical number. When he made the diary, he was planning to ask one of the Professors about it and was thinking of how to bring up such a dark topic without looking suspicious. The professor he was going to ask isn't here at Hogwarts anymore; his name is …"

Dumbledore said, Professor Horace Slughorn."

Ginny said, "Yes, how did you know?"

Dumbledore said, "I've been looking into Tom Riddle's life for years and have more information about him than he knows.

I was thinking of asking you and Mr. Potter to do a small job for me. Professor Slughorn may know more about this particular topic than you and I combined Mrs. Potter."

Ginny asked, "Why do we have to talk with him? You know him, why don't you just ask him what he knows?"

Dumbledore said, "I have, and he lied to me; I think he's ashamed of what he told young Mr. Riddle years ago."

Harry said, "If he lied to you, what makes you think he'll tell us the truth?"

Dumbledore said, "Two reasons Mr. Potter, Horace had favorite students that he groomed, for lack of a better word, to take positions in the magical world where they could wield power. Horace still acts as an intermediary between them passing information and forming connections to increase these peoples' influence and power.

In return, they do favors for him allowing him to live a life of retirement in comfort. As the 'Chosen One' you would be his ultimate favorite and he would love to get you into his little spider web of connected people. Perhaps enough to tell you things he won't tell me.

In addition, Mrs. Potter looks very much like your mother, and Lilly was one of Horace's favorite students. Between the two of you, it is my hope he will let his guard down and answer your questions about another of his favorite students, Tom Riddle.

However, it won't happen with one visit, I need to get Horace to come out of retirement and be here where you two can work all year if necessary to get his secret. That's all I want you to do for now, convince him to come back.

If you're willing, I will contact you in a few days when I have arrangements for you to meet Horace.'

Harry said, "Of course, anything we can do to help gets rid of Voldemort."

Dumbledore said, "Good, then that brings me to my next topic. I want to have you four come for special classes with me starting next fall to see if we can get a better idea about where Tom may have placed these Horcruxes that are, not as you suggested Miss Granger lying about, but well concealed and protected by strong wards.

Voldemort cannot be killed until all those Horcruxes are destroyed, and that will be our mission beginning now, finding all of them and destroying every last one."

Harry said, "Ginny and I talked last night and don't think he will want to continue possessing Bellatrix; he'll want to make a new body soon; do you agree sir?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, Bellatrix is too useful to him as an independent Death Eater; and if he returned to where Wormtail is, he may already have a new body. You said the process last time only took twenty minutes; the holdup then was Voldemort wanted your blood and now he may not care whose blood he uses."

Harry asked, "Is there anything else sir, or are we free to leave?"

Dumbledore said, "That's all I need, unless any of you have more questions for me."

When nobody said anything, Dumbledore said, "I presume you plan to stay at Potter Manor all summer so I can reach you there?"

Harry said, "You won't be able to reach us; but Mr. or Mrs. Weasley can; so just tell them and we'll get back to you."

Dumbledore said, "Congratulations Miss Granger, no other witch of your age ever mastered the Fidelius charm."

Hermione started to say thank you, then stopped and hesitated; not wanting to admit she was the secret keeper, she said, "I don't understand what you mean Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, perhaps I made another mistake."

Two days later, they were at Potter Manor.

As soon as she unpacked, Hermione went to the library; her visits to the Hogwarts library over the past two days gave nothing on Horcruxes, and she was hoping to find something here.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron decided to relax for a few days before starting working out and spent their days in the pool when it got hot and flying around the Quidditch Pitch on cool mornings. The only thing Harry did, with Ginny's help touching him, was practice his Animagus transformation.

At breakfast on the third day, Hermione said, "I'm going to Grimmauld Place today; your library has nothing on Horcruxes and I know the Black library has loads of material on Dark Magic, hopefully something on Horcruxes."

Hermione made the others feel guilty about not working, so they decided to go with her and scour the shelves at the Black family home. After three hours of searching, they found three books that mentioned Horcruxes; but only one, Magic Most Evil, had useful information on the properties and methods for the destruction of Horcruxes. They took it with them.

When they got back to Potter manor, Moxxy greeted them and said, "Ginny's father friend Arthur told Moxxy to say Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to Harry and Ginny."

They decided it wasn't polite to just pop into Dumbledore's office, so Harry threw some flue powder into the fire and said, "Professor Dumbledore's office; Harry Potter wishes to speak to the Headmaster."

Kneeling down and sticking his head in the fire, he heard the announcement repeated and then Dumbledore's voice say, "Come over Harry."

Harry jumped into the fire and swirled out into the office; seconds later Ginny popped in."

When they were seated, Dumbledore said, "I have found where Horace Slughorn is staying, if you two are free tomorrow night at ten, I would like to take you to see him. Here's what I want you to do.

After Dumbledore finished explaining his plan, Harry and Ginny asked one question, "Why are we going to see him at ten o'clock at night, why not go during the day?"

Dumbledore said, "Horace is hiding from the Death Eaters, he sleeps during the day when it's safe because the Death Eaters aren't active; and he's on alert at night when Death Eaters normally attack.

If we showed up during the day and woke him, he might be startled and attack us before recognizing me; at night his ward alarms will give him a chance to see who were are before he does anything.

Meet me in Hogsmeade in front of the Hog's Head Inn at nine-thirty."

The next morning all four of them were up at six to run, then shower and have breakfast. They spent two hours at wandless dueling practice; Ron was now at the point where he could do all spells wandless, but his power was not as great as when he held his wand.

Ginny explained to Hermione about their teleportation ability; and Hermione was attempting to do it but without success so far. In the afternoon, they relaxed in the pool, then lifted weights from six to seven. Harry and Ginny then showered again and changed so they could meet Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was standing there when two figures noiselessly popped into the street near him. He said, "I hope you realize how disconcerting it is when you appear like that. One day, you'll do it and a nearby person will panic and begin to fire curses at you."

Ginny said, "That's why we always have a 360o shield up when we do it; even though we knew you were expecting us."

Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

Dumbledore said, "Town square of the little village of Budleigh Babberton. Hold on to my arms and I'll guide you as we apparate."

They walked from the square up a little side street and stopped at the gate of a two-story home surrounded by a neatly trimmed garden.

Dumbledore said, "Stay a few steps behind me and give him a chance to recognize me; I know you can protect yourselves, but we don't want to start trouble."

Going up the walk, they saw the door blasted open hanging off its hinges. Dumbledore said, "Wands at the ready." Then he said, "I keep forgetting you two don't need wands; but be ready for anything."

The inside of the house was a mess with smashed glass and dishes, cracks in the walls, furniture overturned and broken, but most ominous blood in several places.

Harry said, "Do you think Death Eaters found him?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, but put his finger to his lips, pointed to a corner of the sitting room, and walked close to an overstuffed chair.

Harry and Ginny reached out mentally and found the chair was full of magical power like a wizard or witch's body; keeping in mind Dumbledore's signal not to talk, they looked at him with questioning expressions.

He smiled at them and quickly poked the chair with his wand. In less than three seconds, the chair transformed into a short, rotund man with a bushy walrus moustache.

The man said, "Really Dumbledore, you didn't have to try and skewer me."

Dumbledore replied, "You make a very convincing chair Horace; but you couldn't mask your magical aura.

I presume you didn't have much time to prepare for our arrival or you would have recognized me, yet you managed to do all of this; you must stay in practice."

Slughorn said, "I was in the bath when my proximity alarm sounded; I didn't think I would enough time to check who was approaching and also arrange the house to look as if I had already been attacked.

But never mind that; don't try to flatter me, I know why you're here; I'm not coming out of retirement no matter how badly you need a new teacher."

Ginny took one step forward to get a better look at Slughorn and when he noticed her, he asked, "Dumbledore, are you getting so old that you had to bring a helper?

What is your name young lady?"

All the lights in the house were smashed; so Ginny took another step so she would be in the light coming through the window and said, "I'm…"

Before she could finish, Slughorn said, "Lilly Evans; but it can't be, she's dead."

Ginny said, "I'm not Lilly, I'm Ginny Potter." She pointed to Harry and said, "This is my husband Harry."

Harry walked into the light next to Ginny and said, "Hello Professor Slughorn."

Slughorn said, "Well Dumbledore, you've pulled out all the stops. Do you think bringing Harry Potter with you will make me change my mind?"

Dumbledore said, "Really Horace, I'm just escorting Harry and Ginny to her parents' house for a visit; you realize in dangerous times like this I can't let Harry wander about without an escort.

I thought I'd use the trip to ask you again; but if you have your mind made up, I guess I wasted my time.

Before we leave, may I use the loo; I seem to go quite often now that I'm getting older."

Slughorn said, "Of course Dumbledore, down the hall to the right."

After Dumbledore left, Slughorn said, "Mr. Potter, you look very much like your father, except for your eyes; you have your mother's green eyes."

He turned to Ginny and said, "And you look so much like Mr. Potter's mother Lilly."

Ginny said, "I know, but I have brown eyes.

Professor, did you make this mess so we would think you were attacked and not here anymore?"

Slughorn said, "Yes, one can't be too careful with the Death Eaters roaming about."

Ginny said, "But you couldn't make the Dark Mark, Harry and I knew right away when we didn't see it over the house that Death Eaters weren't here."

Slughorn said, "You're very observant Mrs. Potter; I know it's not polite, but how old are you?"

Ginny said, "I'll be fifteen in August; I'm a year younger than Harry."

Slughorn said, "Then the rumors are true, you're bonded; you couldn't be married at your age if you weren't."

Ginny said, "Yes, we've been bonded for three years.

Professor, would you like us to help you straighten out this mess?"

Slughorn said, "If you wish; but you don't have to call me Professor, I'm retired and not coming back to Hogwarts."

Ginny didn't take out her wand, neither did Harry; each of them just waved one arm down the length of the room and the broken objects came back together, the cracks in the plaster mended, furniture repaired and move back into position. In ten seconds, the room was in perfect order.

Slughorn's face showed he was impressed and he asked, "You say you're only fourteen but you can do wandless magic; I suppose Dumbledore taught you how."

Ginny said, "No, Harry and I learned on our own by practicing."

Other than when he said hello, Harry hadn't spoken; now he said, "Professor, I mean Mr. Slughorn, we're running late and Dumbledore seems to be held up; would you let him know we couldn't wait, Ginny's parents will be worried if we're late.

Tell him we'll take all the necessary precautions and we'll be all right.

Good-by Mr. Slughorn."

Ginny said, "Good-by."

They both simply disappeared.

Slughorn gave a gasp and waved his wand to check what happened to his anti-apparation ward. It was there as strong as ever.

He just finished when Dumbledore came back and asked, "Where did the Potters go?"

Slughorn was still so astounded about Harry and Ginny passing through his wards he stuttered out, "Ah, they, they disappeared. They were standing there," he pointed to a spot on the floor and continued "then they were just gone; there was no sound."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, I hate when they do that. I'm unable to understand how they pass through the wards at Hogwarts and I'm not sure it's safe. That's why I was escorting them; I try to tell them, until I can figure out how this teleportation of theirs' works, that normal apparation is safer.

Then, I'm also afraid they'll arrive somewhere and find a pack of Death Eaters waiting.

Well Horace, I better head to the Burrow and check that they arrived without a problem."

As Dumbledore was walking out, Slughorn was thinking, "I'll never see another pair of students that can do what the Potters did; they'll rule the magical world if they want to. And I can be their guide to it."

He waddled as fast as he could after Dumbledore and yelled, "Okay, I'll come back, but I want a raise and I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet you had me in before."

Dumbledore smiled as he apparated back to Hogsmeade; almost everything in his plan was working out, almost everything. Only one thing bothered him, he couldn't get into Potter Manor. He had no way of finding out what the teens were planning. He spent nearly an entire day trying to find a way past Miss Granger's Fidelius charm to no avail; it was as secure as any he had ever cast himself. He thought, "Someday she'll be on a Chocolate Frog card along with Harry and Ginny."

They finished their morning run, showered, and were in the kitchen having breakfast as Harry and Ginny took turns telling Ron and Hermione what happened with Slughorn last night.

When they finished their story, Hermione said, "I don't think we should wait for school to start to begin working on the problem of the Horcruxes; it could take years to find them all."

Everyone agreed, and Harry asked, "So how do we start?"

Hermione said, "Well, there are three questions we need to answer, first, how many Horcruxes are there, second, what and where are they; and third, the thing Dumbledore never mentioned, if we find them, how do we destroy them?"

Ron said, "Ginny said he was going to make seven, right Ginny?"

She said, "I said he thought seven was the most powerful magical number; so I don't think he made more than six Horcruxes. The seventh piece would have been the part that stayed in his body; the part Harry saw come out of Quirrell and I saw in the ministry foyer.

But he could have made fewer; that was what he wanted to talk to Slughorn about. He knew from his research into Horcruxes that splitting your soul weakened it; he was worried that splitting it into seven pieces might make it so weak it would become unstable.

That's probably how the piece got into Harry. If Tom's soul had already been split several times and was weakened, when his killing curse rebounded and hit him, another piece accidently broke off. With no proper container prepared, and Tom's body dead, it must have found Harry as the only place to take refuge."

Hermione said, "So we think there may be as many as six Horcruxes, maybe fewer; and we hope Slughorn can confirm the number."

Ginny said, "Don't forget, the diary was one and it's been destroyed; so no more than five left.

Now since we can't do more about determining the true number until we talk to Slughorn; does anyone have any ideas on question two, what are they and where are they hidden?"

Harry said, "I have some ideas, but they're just guesses. He trusted Malfoy with the diary because he was one of Voldemort's most powerful allies; maybe he gave one to Bellatrix to, and also some other trusted Death Eaters."

Hermione said, "Possibly, but that really doesn't help; even if he did, we still have to figure where they would keep them."

Ginny said, "I think we should think in terms of safe places, not the people who put the Horcruxes there."

Ron said, "Gringotts is the safest place I can think of."

Harry said, "Yes, or Hogwarts; remember Dumbledore moved the Philosophers Stone from Gringotts to Hogwarts."

Hermione said, "Great, now all we have to do is search every vault in Gringotts and every room in Hogwarts; we can do it tomorrow."

Ginny laughed and said, "This could take a lifetime unless we narrow things down; for example, we don't have to search every vault at Gringotts, we can eliminate our four vaults, right Harry."

Everyone laughed and Harry said, "And we don't have to search Potter Manor either; Moxxy, Zindy, you don't know about any Horcruxes here, right."

Moxxy said, "No Harry, none of our masters allowed Dark Magic in Potter Manor so Moxxy and Zindy know nothing about it.

If you wish to know more, perhaps Kreacher could tell you; he is you're elf to and much Dark Magic went on in the Black house."

Harry said, "I never thought of Kreacher as a source of information, I tend to avoid him if possible."

Harry said loudly, "Kreacher, I need you."


	34. Chapter 34 - The Friendly Dragon

Chapter XXXIV – The Horcrux Hunt

Kreacher appeared instantly and mumbled, "Master called Kreacher, so Kreacher must come even if Kreacher is ashamed to serve a half blood master or his blood traitor wife."

Harry ignored what Kreacher said and asked, "Kreacher, do you know anything about a type of very Dark Magic called a Horcrux."

Kreacher mumbled something so softly nobody could hear it and Harry said, "Speak louder so I can hear you: what do you know about Horcruxes? I order you to tell me everything you know."

Kreacher looked down at the floor, but said aloud, "Master Regulus took Kreacher to the cave where the Horcrux was concealed. Before Master died getting the Horcrux from its wards, Master ordered Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher tried every way Kreacher could think of but Kreacher is a bad elf and couldn't destroy it."

The elf stopped talking and began to smash his head against the wall; Hermione tried to stop him, but Kreacher recoiled from her and said, "Kreacher will not allow the Mudblood to touch him."

Harry yelled, "Kreacher, I order you to stand still and stop punishing yourself."

The elf froze in place. Harry asked, "Do you still have the Horcrux?"

Kreacher said, "Yes, it is in my bed. Kreacher still tries to destroy it every time Kreacher thinks of Master Regulus, but nothing Kreacher does harms it."

Harry said, "Kreacher, get the Horcrux and bring it here now."

Kreacher disappeared, and seconds later, reappeared holding a gold locket. Harry reached to take it but Ginny grabbed his arm and said, "It may not be safe to touch it; remember what the diary did to me."

Harry said, "Kreacher, put the locket on the table and step back. When Kreacher was out of the way, Hermione looked at the locket and said, "That Slytherin's symbol on the locket, Tom was his heir, I bet it's genuine."

Ginny said, "I know Tom was thinking about the founders of Hogwarts. Since he is a descendant of Slytherin, he wanted to show he was connected to him; like the diary showed he was the heir of Slytherin, I guess the locket proves it to.

Do any of you know if there is anything else that belonged to Slytherin?"

Nobody answered; finally, Ron said, "How can you tell a Horcrux from everything else? There's a hundred objects just in this kitchen, how do you know that one is a Horcrux?"

Harry and Ginny said together, "I can feel its dark magic."

Ron and Hermione looked at them and Ron asked, "What do you mean feel the magic?"

Ginny waved her hand over the locket for almost a minute before saying, "I can feel the aura from the part of Tom inside it; but I think it's safe to touch for short periods."

Harry said, "Every magical person and object has a magical signature and they're all different; I can feel the difference between yours and Hermione's magic across the room blindfolded. It's how house elves know when someone arrives in the house; it's a welcome person and not a stranger."

Ron said, "And you can feel it like an elf does; you're kidding, prove it."

Ginny got a towel, folded it to make a blindfold, and covered Harry's eyes. Harry said, "Ron, you and Hermione go into the dining room and stand away from each other; Ginny will lead me in and I'll walk to each of you without seeing."

A minute later, Ron called, "We're ready."

Ginny led Harry into the room, still blindfolded, he turned from side to side and, "Ron" then he walked straight over to Ron; then he said, "Hermione isn't in the room; she's up in your bedroom."

Harry took off the blindfold and Ron said, "I guess you can feel something; Hermione wanted to give you a real test, I'll go get her."

After Ron and Hermione got back, they went to the tearoom to continue talking. Harry levitated the Horcrux in to avoid touching it.

Ron said, "Now for Hermione's third question, now that we found a Horcrux, how do we kill it if it's protected by powerful wards?"

Ginny said, "Tom knew three ways, Basilisk venom like Harry used on the diary, Fiendfyre which is a Dark curse and getting caught casting it will send you to Azkaban, and third, you remove the wards one by one leaving the Horcrux defenseless without setting off a trap or curse that kills you."

Hermione said, "Ginny, do you know how to remove the wards safely?"

She said, "No, but Bill might; he was a curse breaker for years and that was his job. Maybe I should send for him."

Harry answered, "No, Bill might be able to do it; but I don't want to put him in danger if we don't have to. If he makes a mistake and sets off a trap, it could kill him."

Ron said, "So what now?"

Harry disappeared and Ron said, "Where did he go?"

Ginny said, "To get Basilisk venom."

Ron said, "And where do you buy Basilisk venom, in the apothecary?"

Harry reappeared with a long curved tooth and said, "You don't buy it Ron, you go straight to the Basilisk. There's a dozen of these still in the chamber; I just hope there's enough dried venom still on it to do the job."

He said, "Kreacher, do you still want to carryout Master Regulus' order to destroy the Horcrux?"

Harry held out the fang and said, "You may destroy it; but I forbid you to harm yourself or anyone else. You may stab the Horcrux; then you must put the fang down on the table."

Kreacher looked at Harry and asked, "Master will let Kreacher kill the Dark Lord's soul fragment?"

Harry said, "Yes, Master Regulus told you to do it; now I am you master and I want you to finish the work your last master gave you. I will order the locket to open and then you will stab it."

Kreacher took the fang from Harry and said, "Master Regulus, Kreacher is a good elf; he does what his master orders."

Harry spoke in Parseltongue, the locket opened, then without hesitation, Kreacher stabbed it. There was a scream that reminded Harry of what happened when he stabbed the diary, a black spirit rose from the locket and dissolved away into the air.

Harry said, "Well, that's two down, no more than four to go. We should tell Dumbledore; but first, Kreacher, you are a good elf because you finished Master Regulus' work. Go back to Grimmauld Place until I call you again; and I forbid you to hurt yourself."

After Kreacher disappeared, Ginny said, "Before we rush to see Dumbledore, let's finish out Horcrux talk.

We'll have to do more thinking about the what and the where part of this Horcrux hunt; maybe if we can figure out what the objects are it will help in telling where the rest are.

I can feel from his memories that using things that belonged to each of the founders for Horcruxes would have pleased Tom. If any of the other founders belongings are still around somewhere in a museum, maybe Tom used them."

Harry said, "The only thing from the founders I know of is the Sword of Gryffindor, and it's in Dumbledore's office since it came to me in the chamber. It's not a Horcrux because I used it to stab the Basilisk, it was covered with venom, and no soul fragment came from it."

Hermione said, "In Hogwarts, A History, it mentions a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and a diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw; but there wasn't any mention if those things are still around."

Harry said, "We'll have to check it out. Tom was poor, raised in a Muggle orphanage, using one of those objects is just the kind of thing that would make him feel more important."

Hermione said, "Ron and I will go to Hogwarts and search the library for information on the founders, you two can look here and at Grimmauld place. We meet you back here at six tonight."

Harry said, "Since you two are going to Hogwarts anyway, you can tell Dumbledore about the locket. Here, take it with you, he'll want to examine it."

Harry and Ginny decided to go to the Library in Grimmauld Place first since it was more likely to have dark secrets. Ron threw flue powder into the fireplace, got on his hands and knees, and said, "Dumbledore's office; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger request to see the Headmaster."

He heard Dumbledore say, "Mr. Weasley, come over."

When they arrived and were seated, Dumbledore asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Hermione placed the locket on Dumbledore's desk and said, "We found a Horcrux and killed it. That's it, Slytherin's locket."

Dumbledore's face showed his astonishment and he said, "How ever did you find it?"

Hermione said, "We were talking about the Horcruxes and Harry asked Moxxy if he knew anything about them. Moxxy suggested talking to Kreacher since the Black family was into Dark Magic, and when Harry ordered Kreacher to tell us if he knew anything about Horcruxes, he admitted he had it."

It was at Grimmauld Place for years. When Sirius' brother Regulus decided to stop being a Death Eater, he stole it from Voldemort, but didn't know how to destroy it. Before he died, he ordered Kreacher to do it, but he couldn't either."

Dumbledore asked, "So how did you destroy it?"

Ron answered, "Harry teleported to the Chamber of Secrets and got a Basilisk fang, he let Kreacher stab it."

Dumbledore said, "Wonderful; and I was about to send a message to your father to let you know I think I have a lead on another one. I'll know in two or three days. Miss Granger, if you would tell me how to reach Potter Manor, it would make communication easier."

Hermione said, "Only the secret keeper can tell you; I'll tell Harry you asked.

Headmaster, we have an idea that Voldemort used other objects owned by the founders to make Horcruxes and wanted to use the library to see if we can get more information if any of the founder's things are still around."

Dumbledore said, "I had the same thought about the founders things; in fact it is one of the things I planned to tell you four when we start having the special classes I mentioned. Of course you may search the library, Madam Pince isn't here this week, so be sure you leave a note for her if you take anything out."

Over the next three days, they followed their workout routine before going to a library to look for information on the founders. Harry continued to practice his Animagus form; he could transform totally if Ginny was touching him, but as soon as she took her hand off him he would lose some part of the Phoenix form.

None of the teens had any luck finding any more Horcruxes or even information about the founders. On the fourth day, Mrs. Weasley flued in. Moxxy met her and took her to the outdoor pool where the teens were relaxing and discussing the Horcruxes.

She said, "Dumbledore wants to see you; why don't you just give him the secret so he won't have to get me or Arthur to relay messages like we're some sort of owl mail service."

Ginny said, "We don't want him or anyone but family to know mother; it makes it safer here for all of us. Besides, I thought you were looking for excuses to come visit me."

Harry said to Ginny, "Stay and visit with your mother, I'll go see what Dumbledore wants and if he needs both of us I'll call you mentally."

After signaling he wanted to come to the Headmaster's office, and having Dumbledore tell him to come now, Harry flued over. He found Dumbledore behind his desk, but not in good shape. The old man's face was pale like he was about to faint, and his left hand was black to above the wrist.

Harry thought it looked like a corpse's hand and he asked, "Headmaster, what happened?"

Dumbledore said, "I found and destroyed another Horcrux; but I was careless. Don't worry yourself Mr. Potter; I'll be fine in a few days."

Dumbledore pulled a gold ring with a black stone from a desk drawer and held it out for Harry to take. When Harry hesitated, Dumbledore said, "Don't worry, the curse that got my hand was destroyed along with Voldemort's soul fragment."

Harry took the ring and saw the black stone was cracked in half; but he could see marks on it that looked like a triangle with a circle and a line inside the triangle. He asked, "What is the story with the ring? I mean, we were thinking Voldemort used founder's possessions for Horcruxes; but this doesn't seem to fit any of the founders' things, so whose ring is it?"

Dumbledore asked, "Being raised by Muggles, do you know 'The Story of the Three Brothers'?"

Harry said, "No, I can't remember ever hearing a story about three brothers."

Dumbledore said, "Well it doesn't matter, Mrs. Potter can tell it to you later; children raised in magical families would all know the story.

The ring originally belonged to one of three brothers, a man named Cadmus Peverell. The brothers were supposedly three of the most famous and powerful wizards of their time.

I have the preserved memory from a ministry official showing Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo wearing this ring and claiming it as proof that he was a descendant of Cadmus Peverell. The locket Miss Granger showed me the other day is also in the same memory, being worn by Marvolo's daughter Merope, Tom's mother.

I have another preserved memory from a few years later showing young Tom Riddle wearing this ring after killing his uncle who inherited the ring after Marvolo died. Owning both the ring and locked thus proved Tom had two powerful and important ancestors.

I think the ring might be the first Horcrux Tom made; not that it matters if it first or last."

Harry handed the ring back to Dumbledore and said, "From Tom's memories, Ginny figured Tom made six Horcruxes, though we're not positive; perhaps Professor Slughorn's memory will confirm that.

If it's correct, three have been destroyed, the ring, the locket, and the diary. What are your ideas about the other three?"

Dumbledore said, "That's what our special classes this coming year are about. I don't have time now to go over everything I know or suspect right now; but I think your idea of the founder's possessions is probably correct.

Leaving out Gryffindor's sword, which is here and is safe, something Ravenclaw and something Hufflepuff is most likely.

I'm afraid the curse from the ring took a lot out of me and I need rest now; I will send for you if anything new happens and of course I expect you to do the same."

Harry returned to Potter Manor and told Ginny, Ron, and Hermione Dumbledore's information. In turn, Ginny told Harry the story of The Three Brothers, which led to an interesting discussion about if the story could possibly be true.

In the story, the brothers got a powerful wand made from Elder, a polished river stone that brought back the dead, and an invisibility cloak that still worked after many years.

Hermione knew several stories from magical history involving special powerful wands; but insisted it wasn't the wand that made the wizard powerful, but the wizard that made the wand seem powerful.

The stone in the ring was a polished river stone just like the stone in the story; and Dumbledore said Voldemort's grandfather claimed it originally belonged to one of three brothers like the stone in the story.

Harry's cloak was owned by his father, and was more than twenty years old with no sign of it failing just like the cloak in the story was handed from father to son still working properly.

Also, Harry's cloak wasn't made of Demiguise hair like other invisibility cloaks they had seen. After checking with Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Remus, none of them could say what Harry's cloak was made from and none of them had ever seen another one like it.

Hermione said the story wasn't true, just a morality play to teach young witches and wizards the evil of being greedy. Harry though the story was based in truth and may have been exaggerated over time. Ron and Ginny refused to commit to either side.

Though they all, including Luna and Neville, ran, worked out, and practiced dueling every morning; their routine wasn't too burdensome. An entire pleasant summer month passed with afternoons of swimming, Quidditch, and walks along the trails in the park. Visits several days a week from various members of the Weasley family rounded out a busy schedule.

Luna started studying healing spells. She said, "I've always been interested in helping injured animals and I thought since we may get hurt like we did at the Department of Mysteries, one of us should be able to stop bleeding, fix broken bones, and reverse minor spell damage."

Harry was hesitant when he thought of Luna casting healing spells on him; and when Ginny picked up his thoughts, she said, "Harry, you know Luna talks about strange things, but she's really very smart, one of the best in our charms class. I trust her, and you know it would be a good idea for one of us to know basic healing."

Neville had always been outstanding in Herbology, but the others didn't know his grandmother had a large conservatory at her house and Neville was raising all types of plants there for years.

One day he arrived with a number of herbs and magical plants and said, "Harry, I was thinking, if Potter Manor is going to be a sort of headquarters for us, you two should do more with your conservatory than raise flowers. It would be good to have available the plants most often used in potions, especially medical potions. I brought some with me from my conservatory; would you like me to plant them for you?"

Harry said, "Thanks Neville; that's a good idea. We do have some plants already, let's go take a look and see what is already here and what you think we should add.

Ginny, Hermione, you two are better than me in potions; what plants do you think we should grow so we'll have them on hand if we need them?"

They went to the conservatory and as Ginny and Hermione made a list of the most often used and hardest to get plants, Neville did an inventory of what was there and what he brought. I turned out they had about ninety percent of the girls' list.

Neville said, "I have a couple of these plants on the girl's list that you're missing, I'll bring them tomorrow. There are a few listed that neither of us have; but Madam Sprout has them and I'm sure she let me take cuttings.

Ginny, Hermione, maybe you want to talk to Madam Pomfrey and get suggestions for medicinal potions she thinks would be useful; then check the plant ingredients and I'll look into trying to find and get cuttings for both of us.

I'm afraid I can't help with the non-plant ingredients."

Harry said, "It wouldn't be a bad idea to inventory what we have in the potions room downstairs and then go to the apothecary and stock up on what we need. If the war gets hot, we may not be able to go to Diagon Alley."

Hermione said, "Yes, and Ginny and I should start brewing up useful potions that can be kept without losing their potency; like Veritas serum, Dittany, and Essence of Murtlap."

By August, Hermione finally teleported, Ron finally mastered wandless magic and was attempting teleportation along with Luna and Neville. Harry finally was able to transform into a Phoenix on his own and hold the form for up to ten minutes before having to revert to human form.

Bill got engaged to Fleur much to the disgust of Mrs. Weasley who didn't consider Fleur good enough for her son. Ginny also didn't like the engagement, but admitted, though Mrs. Weasley was always telling Bill to find a nice girl and give her grandchildren, she didn't think any girl was actually good enough for her boy.

They had parties for Harry's birthday and for Ginny's to. They were held at the Burrow first because they didn't want to give everyone the secret to Potter Manor; and second at Mrs. Weasley's insistence that she had to cook because elf food wasn't as good as hers.

When their Hogwarts letters arrived, it was time to go school shopping. The first stop was Gringotts; Harry and Ginny would go to their vault while Hermione exchanged Muggle money for Galleons.

Harry asked for the first time to go to his family vault, number 5, which was the deepest of the vaults they owned that contained money. It required Griphook to bring Clankers, pieces of metal that banged together and made noise to scare back the dragon guarding the high security vaults.

When the car arrived near the vault, Harry heard a loud voice cry out , the words were strange sounding, but it seemed like someone said, "No, please don't, it hurts so bad."

He looked around and saw the dragon staring at Griphook; Harry realized the dragon was speaking some version of Parseltongue.

Harry hissed out, "What is wrong; what hurts?"

The dragon lowered his head and said, "You speak dragon language, but your words are not perfect."

Harry said, "I speak snake language, it must be similar enough to dragon for us to understand each other.

I want to know what is wrong; what hurts?"

The dragon said, "The noise, it hurts my ears; but if I try to stop the noise and do not back away, they hurt me with hot irons."

Harry said, "That's horrible, I'll tell the Goblin not to make the noise; but you will have to back away so my mate and I can get into our vault."

The dragon said, "Thank you; my name is Erithen, who are you?"

Harry said, "My name is Harry Potter, my mate is Ginny."

That entire conversation only lasted thirty seconds; Ginny knew Harry was speaking Parseltongue to the dragon, but Griphook only heard hissing. He raised his hand to start making noise, but Harry grabbed the Goblin's arm and held it down.

Griphook asked, "Mr. Potter, what is happening?"

Harry said, "You hurt the dragon's ears with that noise; he asked us to please not do it."

Griphook said, "You can speak with the dragon?"

Harry nodded, turned back to the dragon and said, "Erithen, please back away from my vault; I will not let the Goblin make noise."

The dragon backed up and Harry said, "Okay Griphook, Erithen won't hurt us. How do I open the vault, nobody ever gave me a key for this vault?"

Griphook hesitated moving closer to the dragon but said, "There are no keys to the high security vaults, you or Mrs. Potter must put your hand on the vault door at the same time as me or whichever other Goblin is guiding you."

Harry said, "Okay the, come with us."

Griphook still hesitated until Ginny walked forward right in front of the dragon and said, "If Harry said the dragon won't hurt us, it's safe; come Griphook, we have a lot of things to do today."

Griphook mover to the door and placed his hand on it as Ginny also did. The door opened to a huge vault loaded with gold, artworks, and jewels.

Harry said, "Griphook, wait here, we want to look around at some of the things and it will take a few minutes."

Griphook said, "I will wait by the cart; take as long as you need."

Harry chuckled at the Goblin's nervousness around the dragon. He turned to Erithen and hissed out, "We will be inside for some time, please settle wherever you are comfortable."

Erithen hissed back, "There is no comfortable place here; I have been here many years and there is only misery."

Harry answered, "I cannot promise, but I will try and get the Goblins to free you if I can. It is not right to keep a beautiful and intelligent dragon chained up here."

The dragon said, "You are the first human to be kind to me; the others that come to the nearby vaults are evil, I can sense it in them."

Harry said, "I am sorry you were treated badly. If I can get the Goblins to free you, will you promise not to hurt them or any other creatures?"

Erithen said, "Yes, I wish only to leave this place; dragons only hurt others when it is necessary to defend themselves or their families."

Harry asked, "Do you have a mate or any other family?"

Erithen said, "No mate, I was only a hatchling when I was captures and brought here; but I can sense my nestlings still live at my home far to the north of here. I would return to them and perhaps still be able to find a mate; I am not yet too old for that."

Harry said, "Then I will speak to the head Goblin about freeing you as soon as I go back to the surface."

Harry and Ginny entered the vault, and Ginny said, "I can see in your mind what you're thinking, go Harry, I'll get the money."

Harry said, "I came to me when Erithen said he sensed the wizards that have neighboring vaults are evil."

Harry popped out of their vault and appeared in the next vault; he felt out with his magical senses, but there was nothing there. He popped to the next vault, then a third vault, then another. Here he stopped; he could feel the presence of a Horcrux.

Lighting his wand, he looked about until he spotted a bronze cup on a shelf with the badger symbol of Helga Hufflepuff engraved on it. Remembering what happened to Dumbledore's hand, and not wanting to touch the cup; he found a chest large enough to hold it. He emptied the jewels from the chest onto the floor and levitated the cup into the chest.

He popped up to the lobby where Hermione and Ron were waiting and said, "Keep this safe but don't open it; it's a Horcrux, Hufflepuffs cup."

He popped back to Ginny's side and said, "I found one, let's go before Griphook gets tired of waiting."

Exiting the vault, Harry said to Erithen, "I am going now to speak to the head Goblin, I will be back soon to tell you what they decide."

Erithen said, "Thank you Harry Potter."

They got into the cart with Griphook and on the way up Harry said, "I want to speak with Bangrod, today if possible."

Griphook said, "The Chairman is in his office; but he is a very busy Goblin, I cannot guarantee he will see you today."

Harry said, "I understand, but it is very important I see him; tell him I would be very pleased if he could take only a few minutes from his busy schedule today."

When they reached the lobby, Griphook led Harry and Ginny to a waiting room and said, "I will see the Chairman and relay your request. Please wait here."

Ginny asked, "Do you think they'll free the dragon; it's one of the most important security measures they have for their oldest and richest clients."

Harry said, "I know, but we can't leave that poor dragon to suffer until he dies; I have to try and help him."

The door opened and Griphook said, "The Chairman has ten minutes between meetings and will see you now."

They were led to Bangrod's office and the old Goblin offered them seats before saying, "Duke and Duchess Potter, may your vaults overflow with Gold; what can I do for you today?"

Harry said, "Director Bangrod, may you vaults overflow with the Gold taken from your enemies and be washed in their blood. We were just to our family vault for the first time and we are displeased that a dragon is being held under horrible conditions and is being tortured on a regular basis."

Bangrod's face showed his displeasure at the use of the word torture, but also showed worry that the banks largest customer was unhappy. He said, "I assure you the dragon is well cared for, fed regularly, and is not being tortured."

Harry said, "That's not what the dragon told me."

Now Bangrod looked very worried, he said, "The dragon told you? You spoke to it and understood it?"

Harry said, "Yes, you can ask Griphook if you think I am lying to you."

Bangrod remembered the meeting months ago when Vice-chair Bloodrock the Elder was challenged to a duel to the death for saying Harry lied; he quickly said, "I would never accuse you of lying Duke Potter. I am just surprised to discover anyone could speak to a dragon."

Harry said, "His name is Erithen, and he said he has lived in misery here since he was a hatchling. I respectfully request you free him."

Bangrod was thinking quickly for a solution to this problem. He couldn't turn down a request by the banks largest client; but he couldn't lose the most important security measure for a dozen other important clients either.

Then, Ginny gave him an alternative, she said, "Director, are you familiar with a wizard charm called a Fidelius charm?"

Bangrod said, "Yes Duchess, wizards powerful enough to produce it use the charm to protect their homes. What is it you're suggesting?"

Harry caught on and said, "If you release the dragon, I will have a Fidelius charm cast over the entire high security area, or a different charm over each individual vault if that's what you prefer."

Bangrod smiled, "He knew a Fidelius charm was considered to be the ultimate protection by all knowledgeable wizards and to have it on the high security vaults would be better than having a dragon. He asked, "How does this charm work?"

Harry said, "The charm moves the area to be protected into alternate dimensions where nobody, not even Voldemort, can find it unless told how by a person called the secret keeper; and the secret keeper cannot be forced to reveal the secret by any potion, charm, or torture. You can arrange for only one secret keeper, or for as many Goblins as you wish to become secret keepers.

I would suggest three or four secret keepers if you want the entire area protected; or two secret keepers for each individual vault if that's what you prefer. That way should one die for whatever reason there will be a backup.

The first time a witch or wizard wishes to visit their vault, the secret keeper tells them how to find it. The person will know the secret for the rest of their life, but be unable to tell anyone else; only the secret keeper can do that.

I personally have a Fidelius charm on our home to protect my wife and unborn child."

Bangrod didn't want to seem too eager, but was overjoyed at the security upgrade. When he told the rest of the board of directors, he would make it sound like he came up with the idea on his own rather than Lord Potter suggesting it. That would solidify his position with the junior members and keep Bloodrock from challenging him for years.

He cautiously said, "I suppose Gringotts could agree to your proposal. I would want each of the dozen high security vaults protected by its own charm. When could you cast these charms?"

Harry said, "I will not personally cast the charms." Bangrod's face showed his displeasure and Harry noticed. He continued, "I will have a friend, the expert at this charm who I trusted to do it on my own home, cast the charms as soon as I can arrange it; if not today, then tomorrow or the day after at the latest."

Bangrod smiled again and thought, "I can tell the board I got the foremost wizard expert that protected Harry Potter personal home; that should impress them."

Aloud Bangrod asked, "What do I need to do?"

Harry said, "Decide how many secret keepers you want and have them ready when my friend arrives."

Bangrod said, "I can have them ready in half an hour."

Harry said, "I will check with my friend and get back to you in five minutes with a time she can begin."

They went to the lobby and it took more than five minutes for Harry to explain to Hermione what happened and what he wanted her to do. She was hesitant to go near the dragon until Harry said he would stay with her the whole time.

Hermione considered how long it would take to do a dozen Fidelius charms and said, "I can do four a day if we start now. And I'll need Ginny to buy my school things while I'm busy."

Ginny agreed and she left to go shopping with Ron; they took the chest with Hufflepuffs cup disguised as just another package from a store. Harry and Hermione went to Bangrod's office and told him she would start now and it would take three days. Bangrod agreed to release Erithen when the last vault was protected by the charms.

Four Goblins accompanied them down, two for each of the first two vaults, and Bangrod said four more would be down soon for the other vaults to be done today.

Harry refused to let the Goblins bring Clankers and when the cart stopped, they would not get out. Harry spoke to Erithen, telling him what would happen and that he would be set free in three days. To show the Goblins it was safe, Harry also got Hermione to reluctantly pet Erithen on the head before starting on the first charm.

While Hermione worked, Harry thought he might as well do something useful, so he got one of the Goblins to help him enter Gryffindor's vault for the first time. By the time Hermione finished the first charm and made two of the Goblins secret keepers for it, Harry had scanned only a few of the books.

Many of them were in Runes which Harry didn't understand but which he knew Hermione and Ginny could read. The rest were in Olde English and he could only make out some of the words.

He did recognize Merlin's sign on a set of more than twenty hand written books, and Gryffindor's sign on hundreds of books that looked to be notes on spells. He wanted to call Hermione, but knew she would never finish the charms once she saw this vault.

Hours passed and Hermione finished the fourth charm for the day; they were both hungry and Hermione looked exhausted. Harry promised Erithen he would be back tomorrow then they went up on the cart with the last two Goblin secret keepers.

They teleported to Potter Manor and found Ron and Ginny waiting with the cup and a Basilisk fang. Ginny said, "We were dying to destroy it; but decided to wait for you lot. Who wants the honor?"

Ron said, "I don't care, as long as we get rid of the Bloody thing."

Hermione said, "You do it Ginny, he tortured you and Harry the most."

Ginny took the fang and plunged it into the cup; it screamed, the black spirit rose and dissolved into the air."

Hermione said, "I'm exhausted, I want a nap before we eat; but first tell me how you found the cup."

Harry told them, "Erithen said the owners of the surrounding vaults were evil. We talked all summer about Gringotts being one of the places a Horcrux could be hidden; and it just hit me to check the nearby vaults. There it was in the Lestrange vault, just sitting there, so I snatched it."

When Hermione went for her nap, Ron decided to join her; and Harry and Ginny took the cup to Dumbledore's office and told him the story.

Two days later, Hermione finished the last Fidelius charm, Erithen was set free, and he thanked Harry before taking off to the north to return to his home.

After Erithen left, Harry took Hermione into Gryffindor's vault; as Harry had thought, she refused to leave until he promised to let her take five books with her. He said, "You can teleport now, so when you finish them, all I ask is you return them here and you can take five more until you've read them all or your eyeballs fall out, whichever comes first."

Hermione laughed and said, "I'll start with Merlin's volumes; I think it's best to read them historically as they were written."

Three days later, September 1, they had to leave Potter Manor and returned to Hogwarts for the start of the new school year. It was productive though relaxing summer, four Horcruxes were destroyed, but they also had time to relax at the pool and Quidditch pitch.

Hermione and Luna could now do everything Harry and Ginny could; except of course read each other's mind. Ron and Neville could do wandless magic for all spells; but each only managed to teleport once after Harry scared them into doing it by faking a Death Eater attack.

They were both furious at him for scaring them; but calmed down when he reminded them that he and Ginny first teleported because they were scared. He told them, "If you did it once, you can do it again; just keep trying."


	35. Chapter 35 - The Last Horcrux

Chapter XXXV – The Last Horcrux

Harry and Ginny were planning to teleport back alone after Hermione reminded them that she and Ron, as prefects, had to ride the train to help keep order and guide the first years.

Then, Dumbledore asked Harry and Ginny to also take the train because Slughorn in the past would often use the ride to meet students from influential families. Dumbledore thought they could use the opportunity to start schmoozing up; Dumbledore used the term ingratiating themselves to, Slughorn.

Sure enough, an hour into the trip, a student brought an invitation for Harry and Ginny to come to a luncheon in Slughorn's compartment. When they arrived, they found Slughorn surrounded by six other students.

Neville was the only other Gryffindor, Susan Bones and a seventh year named Marcus Belby were from Hufflepuff, Luna was the only Ravenclaw, and the Slytherins were Blaise Zabini and a fourth year named Allison Winterbottom.

There were two empty seats next to each other and Harry and Ginny took them. There were a number of different foods on the table, most of which Harry and Ginny had never eaten or even seen before. Slughorn told everyone to help himself or herself to whatever food they wanted; then he began introducing them to each other.

He started with Neville who was on Slughorn's left, "Everyone, this is Neville Longbottom, his parents are Alice and Frank Longbottom, two of the best Aurors in the last war; and his Grandmother Augusta is one of the magical communities most honored ladies."

Neville was bright red by this point.

Next in line was Sue, and Slughorn obviously ignorant that Sue might not want to hear about her family's tragic past any more than Neville did, went on to tell how Sue's parents and sister were killed during the first war and her aunt, Madam Bones had just recently been killed. Sue's eyes were full of tears by the time Slughorn finished, but she managed not to sob or openly cry.

Next came Belby whom it seemed Slughorn invited because he had a rich and famous uncle that invented the Wolfsbane Potion and received the Order of Merlin first class.

Zabini was next; he had a mother that had the habit of marrying rich men who promptly died in a few months leaving her their estates. She had become one of the richest witches in Great Britain.

Allison Winterbottom's father was the vice-minister, first under Fudge and now Scrimgeour, essentially second in command of the Ministry of Magic.

When Slughorn came to Luna, both Harry and Ginny were wondering what he would say about her, her father running the Quibbler hardly put her in the rich and famous category with the others.

Slughorn said, "This is Luna Lovegood, her father runs a newspaper, and her mother was one of my best potions students ever. In fact, she and your mother Harry, who was also outstanding in potions, were best friends in school and planned to open an Apothecary shop together to sell remedies that were too difficult for most people to brew themselves."

Harry never knew about his mother and Luna's mother being friends; and from the look on her face, neither did Luna. Luna asked, "Harry, did you know our mothers knew each other?"

Harry said, "No, I still don't know a lot about my parents other than what Professor Lupin and Sirius told me; and that was more about my father."

Slughorn looked worried and asked, "Harry, when you say Sirius told you about your father; how did you get to talk with Sirius Black? He betrayed you parents and was a wanted fugitive until he was killed a few months ago."

Harry said, "Sirius was innocent, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents, then faked his own death to put the blame on Sirius."

Slughorn asked, "How do you know that? What proof is there?

And oh, by the way I suppose you all know Harry Potter and his wife Ginny also."

Ginny answered Slughorn's question with, "We met Sirius after he escaped Azkaban. We helped him capture Wormtail, that's Pettigrew's nickname, and Wormtail confessed to us about betraying Harry's parents. Unfortunately, Wormtail is an unregistered Animagus. He turned into a rat and escaped before we could get him to the ministry to confess publicly."

Neville said, "Yeah, Sirius was a nice guy; he died when he came to help us fight the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries last June."

Luna said, "I didn't get to talk to Sirius; but we were in trouble when he and his friends arrived in the Death-Chamber and helped us."

Slughorn's eyes showed he was excited to learn something about what happened at the ministry. The Daily Prophet only printed that ministry officials admitted there was a break-in and fight in the ministry that night; and a number of suspected Death Eaters were captured, and Sirius Black was killed. The article made it seem that Black was with the Death Eaters, not fighting them.

Slughorn asked, "Well Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, you admit being there for this fight; the Prophet simply said a number of Hogwarts' students were there, but the only name they gave was Harry."

Luna said, "Actually there were six of us; I'm sure more of Harry's friends would have come to help, but we didn't have time to tell everyone before we left for the ministry."

Harry was hoping Luna wouldn't say anything else; not that it mattered now, but he hated publicity and Zabini and Winterbottom were sure to tell Malfoy and all of Slytherin anything they heard.

Slughorn asked, "So Miss Lovegood, I suppose if Harry was there Mrs. Potter was also. That leaves two more Hogwarts students still unnamed; Harry, would you tell us who they are?"

Harry hated to do it, but they needed the confirmation from Slughorn about the number of Horcruxes and it wouldn't help to antagonize him for such a minor thing. Harry opened his mouth to tell when they all heard screaming. Belby pointed out the window of the compartment and said, "Look."

More than a dozen Death Eaters could be seen flying through the air. Their heads and upper bodies seemed normal, but from the waist down, they appeared to be black smoke, which curled as they flew parallel to the train. Suddenly the squeal of the train's brakes was heard and the cars lurched as the train began to slow.

Harry yelled, "Luna, Neville, find Ron and Hermione; you four make sure the younger students stay in their compartments, use Colloportus to lock them in. Then organize any of the older students from Dumbledore's Army to fight. This is for real guys, so we fight to kill; remember it's us or them."

Neville and Luna teleported out, disappearing without noise, leaving Slughorn, Zabini, Winterbottom, and Belby with their mouths hanging open. Sue said, "I was sitting with some guys from DA, they're in the next compartment, I'll get them organized."

As she went out the door, Harry said to the other students, "You three stay in here; Professor, we could use your help if you're up to it.

Slughorn, who Harry and Ginny knew had spent the last year hiding from Death Eaters, was stuttering, but never moved, so Harry said, "Ginny, we're closer to the front of the train, you start to clear compartments going to the engine first and let the others hold the rear cars until I get back, I'm going to scout the Death Eaters."

Harry suddenly changed into his Phoenix form and flamed out of the compartment; Slughorn fainted, Zabini and Winterbottom both cursed.

Ginny left them and moving cautiously forward, checked compartments for Death Eaters and for help from their friends. She locked in younger students and reached the end of the car before seeing a Death eater entering from the next car forward.

With a flash of fire, Harry appeared in the air over the train. He saw the Death Eaters had split with five landing near the front of the train and nine near the rear. The train had come to a complete stop; so he realized there was not much more he could do in his Phoenix form outside the train, he needed to be sure Ron and Hermione were alerted.

He flamed into the compartment where he last saw them and found it empty. Taking his human form, he opened the door and saw Ron and Hermione throwing curses toward the rear of the train; Luna was facing the other direction as a rear guard, there was no sign of Neville. Figuring they had that area under control, he changed back to a Phoenix and flamed out to help Ginny who was alone.

Ginny shot Diffindo, a cutting curse, at the Death Eater forcing him to put up a shield charm, but then he quickly dropped it to fire back. Ginny put up a shield and deflected the curse but couldn't drop her protection because the Death eater was fast, firing one curse after another as he walked toward where Ginny had ducked into a compartment.

Suddenly, Harry flamed in back of the Death Eater who turned to see what the noise was. Harry used his talons to claw at the Death Eater's eyes and the man tried to back away from the Phoenix while sending curses blindly in Harry's direction. Harry flamed over to where Ginny was just as she hit the man with Hemothermo, the Blood Boiling curse. The Death Eater dropped over dead from his brain and organs getting cooked.

Harry returned to human form as Ginny picked up the dead man's wand; but she still felt magic coming from the body. Holding her hand over the Death Eater, she realized the necklace he was wearing was a Portkey. Like his wand, she took it off him to prevent anyone else from using it.

They moved to the next car with Ginny keeping an eye behind them so a Death Eater couldn't surprise them from the back. The first compartment had five third years in it and Harry told them to be quiet and pull the shades down so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, then he locked them in.

In the next compartment there was a Death Eater with his back to the door, he was using the Cruciatus curse on a fifth year girl, three other fifth year girls were crying but to terrified to move.

Harry stunned the Death Eater and took his wand then used Incarcerous to bind him. Ginny told him to check, and this Death eater was also wearing a Portkey necklace, so Harry took it. He told the girls to stun him again if he started to wake, otherwise to stay in the compartment. He locked the door.

As Harry came back into the corridor, Ginny fired a cutting curse the length of the car at a Death Eater who just came in the far end. He ducked but Ginny's curse hit his legs, knocking him down. He was bleeding, but tried to fire back and Harry hit him in the chest with a stunner, which combined with the blood loss from Ginny's cutting curse, must have stopped his heart. Ginny took his wand and Portkey.

They moved in that direction checking each compartment locking the students inside except for Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot who joined them to fight.

Harry and Ginny reached the front of the car leaving Justin and Hannah to check and lock the other compartments.

This was the last passenger car, only the tender and engine were left. They carefully checked through the windows to be sure no Death Eaters were waiting in ambush, and then went out onto the platform at the end of the car.

Harry climbed on the tender's pile of coal and slowly crept toward the engine. Hannah stayed in the car to guard their rear, Justin looked out one side from the platform and Ginny the other side watching for Death Eaters that might be walking, or flying alongside the train; there were none.

As he got close to the engine, Harry saw only one Death Eater there, the engineer and fireman looked to be out cold on the floor; Harry was hoping they were only stunned and not dead. The Death Eater was moving about, looking in different directions; and when he turned away, Harry was ready. He jumped up and fired a stunner; the Death Eater dropped and Harry took his wand, Portkey, and bound him.

He called Justin and Hannah to the engine and said, "Stand guard and try to revive the engineer and fireman, we'll be better off if we can get the train moving again. Be sure to watch for more Death Eaters sneaking up on either side of the train, and if we get moving, watch for them in the air trying to stop us again.

Harry and Ginny went back through the train rechecking all the compartments they had locked and soon they were back to Slughorn's compartment; he had regained consciousness and was still sitting there with Belby, Zabini, and Winterbottom.

Harry said, "The train is clear to the engine and we have people trying to get us moving again. We going to the back now to help our friends, stay here."

The rest of this car was clear of students and Death Eaters; Harry remembered Sue said some DA members were there, he figured they must have gone to help fight.

In the next car, there were two dead Death Eaters in the corridor, Harry knew it had to be the work of Neville or Luna as they went that way to find Ron and Hermione; he didn't think any other students would have the nerve or skill to kill. Their wands were gone, but they were still wearing their Portkeys, so Harry took them.

As Harry and Ginny continued toward the rear of the train, they found most of the compartments had only students and were locked. In two compartments there was a Death Eater lying stunned, and the students in each of those compartments were grinning at Harry when he looked in.

Ginny took the stunned Death Eaters' wands and Portkeys, and then bound them. They told the students if the Death Eaters started to wake, take no chances and stun them again.

When they got back in the corridor, someone came in from the next car and as Harry brought up his wand, he saw it was Ron.

Ron asked, "Are you guys alright?"

Harry said, "We're fine; but there are a bunch of Death Eaters that can't say the same. What about everyone on your end of the train?"

Ron said, "It's clear; but I saw a few dead students and a number of others are hurt, some more were tortured with Cruciatus but should be okay. I saw three dead Death Eaters and five more stunned and tied up. Hermione…."

He stopped as the train jerked forward and started moving again. Ron gave Harry a questioning look like is something wrong; but Harry said, "We left Justin and Hannah to wake the Engineer. We thought we'd be safer moving again.

Now what about Hermione?"

Ron said, "She sent her Patronus to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore about the attack; she said it would be closer and faster than the ministry or Grimmauld Place."

Harry said, "Ginny and I will go to see Hermione, you go to the engine and open all the compartments we locked to let everyone know it's over and they're safe. But tell everyone to stay in their compartments until we reach Hogwarts."

As they moved toward the rear of the train, they collected the Death Eater's wands from the students who were smart enough to take them after stunning the Death Eaters; or were holding those taken by Ron, Hermione, Luna, or Neville from the dead ones. However, nobody but Harry and Ginny seemed to know the Death Eaters had Portkeys, so Ginny had to collect them from the bodies.

They found Hermione in a compartment where she had set up a makeshift hospital for the wounded students. Neville had organized teams to search all the compartments and bring anyone hurt back for treatment.

Parvati and Padma were trained in first aid by their mother who was a healer at St. Mungos and along with Luna, they were splinting broken bones, healing cuts and abrasions, and casting cheering charms to sooth and calm student that had the Cruciatus curse used on them.

Once treated the students were taken to neighboring compartments to rest; since they had no healing potions on the train, that was the best they could do.

Hermione said more than twenty injured students had already been treated, but more were being brought by Neville's rescue teams. She also had sent another Patronus to Madam Pomfrey telling her how many injured, and the types of injuries to prepare for, and what time to expect them.

She explained her plan to evacuate the injured to the hospital wing as soon as the train stopped at the station.

Since Hermione seemed to have everything under control, Harry and Ginny went back to Slughorn's compartment. Harry said, "Professor, as the only teacher on the train, I thought we should report to you. Belby, Zabini, Winterbottom, you three can leave now and either go back to your compartments, or if you know anything about healing and want to, we can use help with injured students in car five."

The three students left and Harry had just turned to Slughorn when Ron came in and said, "A group of Aurors are here on brooms flying guard over the train. One tried landing on the tender, but Justin and Hannah thought it was another death Eater and started firing curses at him. I managed to stop them before anyone was hit.

Ginny asked, "You're sure their Aurors and not more Death eaters in disguise?"

Ron said, "Yeah, luckily I saw one was Kingsley, I let him and another Auror land. Kingsley relieved Justin and Hanna and is staying with the engineer and fireman as a guard until we reach Hogsmeade. The other Auror is checking compartments and he'll be coming here soon."

Just then, the Auror Harry had seen before with Scrimgeour at Hogwarts came in. Harry said, "Auror Smithson, what can I do for you?"

Smithson looked a Harry and said, "Potter, I'm here to get a report on the situation from the person in charge; which being the only teacher on the train, would be Professor Slughorn, not you."

Slughorn looked at Harry with a blank stare; so Harry said, "Professor Slughorn thought, as the only teacher on the train, his first duty was to protect the students, especially the younger students who couldn't defend themselves. So he delegated the fight against the Death Eaters to me and other older students that had proper training.

If you are here to assess the situation you'll have to talk to me."

Smithson looked at Slughorn who only nodded; Smithson turned back to Harry and said, "I'll assess the situation by myself Potter, I don't need the help of a student's report. We need to know how many Death Eaters there are, how many of the cars are still held by the Death Eaters, and an estimate of casualties."

Harry said, "If you don't want my help, I'll go report to Auror Shacklebolt directly."

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "I'll meet you in car five; see if Hermione needs more help." Then Harry changed into his Phoenix form and flamed to the engine.

When he appeared on the engine, Kingsley said, "Fawkes, do you have a message from Dumbledore?"

Harry changed back to his human form and said, "I'm not Fawkes, but I do have a message, "Smithson is an ass, he wouldn't listen to me. Do you want to hear a report?"

Kingsley said, "He is an ass; but Scrimgeour likes him and I have to put up with it. Go on Harry, give me your report."

Harry said, "There were fourteen Death Eaters, seven are dead, the other seven stunned and tied up. Ginny is holding their wands; and all the Death Eaters were wearing Portkeys for a quick escape. Ginny has all of them to.

All cars are secured; and at last report from our first-aid team in car five, more than twenty student injuries had been treated, but teams were still bringing in more injured.

Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts has been notified of the numbers and types of injuries so she could call in any necessary help from St. Mungos; and that as soon as the train stops, we will begin side along apparating the injured to the hospital wing."

Kingsley watched Harry as he spoke and now said, "All the Death Eaters were killed or captured. You're sure?"

Just then, Ron arrived, crawling over the tender. Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Did you see or hear that any of the Death Eaters managed to activate their Portkeys and escape?"

Ron said, "No, when we first spotted them, Hermione and I counted fourteen in the air and we have fourteen bodies. I don't think we missed any."

Kingsley said, "That report was as good as any Auror could make, carry on Harry.

Harry said, "Kingsley, we'll be at Hogsmeade station in less than an hour; if you don't need me, I'll go check that we have enough people with apparation licenses to get all the injured to the hospital."

Ron asked, "Why wait to Apparate the wounded; we can get them to Hogwarts from here."

Harry said, "First, if you remember, Hermione has told us a hundred times, you can't Apparate in Hogwarts. The wards are still up and for security; Dumbledore doesn't want to leave them down for any length of time.

When we get to Hogsmeade station, Hermione will have everyone ready, then send a Patronus to Dumbledore to drop the anti-Apparation wards. He'll send his Patronus to her when they're down and leave them down for one minute. Anyone not moved in that minute will have to go in the carriages."

Ron said, "So let's do that now."

Kingsley laughed and said, "We're on a train moving over fifty miles an hour, if you Apparated off the train, you'd hit the wall in the hospital at the same fifty miles an hour. We want to help the injured, not break half the bones in their bodies, along with the bones of the people Apparating them."

Ron said, "I guess it's better for the injured to wait another thirty minutes or so."

Harry said, "Ron, grab my tail feathers and I'll flame us to the first aid compartment."

He changed back to a Phoenix, and when Ron grabbed on, he flamed out.

When they arrived in car five and Harry returned to human form, they found thirty-three seventh years, each sitting with an injured student, just waiting for the train to stop. Hermione said, "The six of us are taking the worst injured by teleportation; Luna, Parvati and Padma agreed they don't want them squeezed by Apparating even for a few seconds."

The train slowed then stopped at the station, Hermione sent her Patronus, a minute later Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus arrived and thirty-three injured with their guides Apparated to the hall outside Hogwarts' hospital.

With Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville holding one person each, the six most critically injured simple appeared without a sound inside the hospital near already prepared beds.

A dozen healers from St. Mungos who arrived by the flue network earlier were waiting to start treatments.

Because all the teachers were helping in the hospital, the normal welcoming feast was cancelled and food was served in each houses common room instead. The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore made to greeting speech and gave the students a report on the attack.

Five students had been killed while resisting the Death eaters; all by the killing curse according to other students who witnessed the fighting. Twenty-eight of the less severely injured had been treated and already release to be there with their friends for breakfast, the other eleven injured would be released either later today or tomorrow.

After talking with Harry last night and hearing how so many students pulled together to help, Dumbledore simple ended his speech by saying, "I want to thank all the students that helped defend the train or help the injured. I'm afraid if I started naming all of you, everyone would be late for your first class and I know none of you would want that, so let me just say, I'm proud of all of you. Now off to class you go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had potions first period and after class, Slughorn called Harry aside to thank him for not telling the Auror yesterday how he reacted to the attack. Harry told Slughorn not to worry, not everybody was trained for combat, and, to butter up Slughorn, Harry added that he could never stand in front of dozens of students and teach a class. He hoped Slughorn never learned that was exactly what Harry did with Dumbledore's Army.

At lunch, Hedwig swooped in and dropped a note in front of Harry; Dumbledore wanted to meet for their first lesson that night.

At seven, the six friends gave the password to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and went up. He said, "I wasn't planning on starting on the first night of classes, but Voldemort is getting bolder, sending his Death Eaters after the train, and we may not have a lot of time before he attacks the castle.

I have a number of memories I've collected over the years concerning Voldemort, how he thinks, how he acts, and places he's been. I hope after seeing them, you six might get some ideas about what the last Horcrux, not including the snake, might be and where it could be hidden.

Let's see them and I'll let you have a few days to discuss what you see and we'll meet again Friday night."

It took almost two hours to view the memories; before the teens left, Dumbledore said, "Harry, Ginny, don't forget it's up to you two to get Professor Slughorn to give you the true memory of his talk with Tom and how many Horcruxes were truly made."

Friday night, when the teens were seated, Dumbledore asked, "Well, did you get any ideas about the last Horcrux?"

Ginny started, "All summer we've thought the Horcruxes would be something that once belonged to one of the founders; and your memories of Tom seem to confirm that. We also agreed that everything known to belong to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor either has been destroyed or is safely in your possession; that leaves something of Ravenclaw as still unknown.

Luna, you take it from here."

Luna said, "The only thing ever associated with Ravenclaw is her diadem; so we think that is the last Horcrux."

Dumbledore interrupted her with, "But according to legend, Ravenclaw's diadem has been lost since she died a thousand years ago; if it still exists, there's nobody left alive that has any idea where it might be."

Luna said, "Exactly, so that's why I didn't ask anyone alive about it; I asked somebody dead. The Gray Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, is Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena and the oldest ghost in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore asked, "And did she tell you anything useful about it?"

Luna said, "No, she has always been friendly to me; but when I mentioned the diadem, she got angry and fled. We were hoping as the Headmaster, she might have to tell you."

Dumbledore said, "As Headmaster, I can summon the ghosts of the castle; usually they are cooperative, but I can't demand or force them to tell me something."

Ginny said, "Maybe Harry and I can talk to her; we've been most affected by the Horcruxes and if she's not a bad person, maybe we can get her to see why the diadem must be destroyed."

Dumbledore said, "Since I can do nothing about it, you two should give it your best try; if that doesn't work, we'll have to think of something else."

Ron, Hermione, and Neville returned to Gryffindor Tower while Luna led Ginny and Harry to Ravenclaw Tower, she said, "The Gray Lady is usually somewhere around this area, I'll wait with you and introduce you to her."

After a half hour, the ghost appeared in the hall and Luna said, "Good evening Lady Helena."

The ghost answered, "Luna, though we have been friends for many years, I told you I will not speak of what you asked."

Luna said, "Please listen to my friends, they were almost killed by something similar to what we think has happened to your mother's diadem. If we are right, it has been turned into a horrible dark object that may cause the deaths of many more people.

I always thought of you as a good person and I don't believe you would want to allow hundreds to die if you could prevent it. Please just listen to my friends' story."

When the ghost didn't leave, Ginny started the story of Tom's diary, and how she was possessed and almost killed. She ended with, "Harry saved me, but if your mother's diadem is like the diary, there will be nobody to save all the people it may kill; please help us save those innocent people."

Helena said, "He seemed so sweet, he talked with me when other students ignored me. I trusted him and he got me to tell him about the diadem; then he defiled it with his dark magic."

Ginny asked, "Do you know where it is? If we find it, we'll kill the dark piece of him that's in it."

She said, "He put it in the place where all the other things are hidden; I know not exactly where."

She started crying and moved off down the hall; all three teens yelled thank you after her.

Luna asked, "Did that help? I didn't understand what she meant by the place where all the other things are hidden."

Harry said, "It's one of the forms the Room of Requirement can become; Sirius and Lupin told me they put some of their pranks that didn't work as planned there."

Ginny said, "Well what are we waiting for; let's go find it."

Easier said than done. When they called up the place of hidden things and entered, they found a room the size of the Quidditch Pitch with piles of junk twenty feet high. Narrow paths wound through the mountains of old furniture, ruined cauldrons, worn out brooms, broken statues, torn paintings, failed experiments, and other such objects.

Luna said, "How can we find the diadem in here; it could be buried under ten feet of other stuff."

Harry said, "Ginny and I can feel it's dark magic; we'll just have to walk through slowly until we get close enough to pick up its aura."

Ginny said, "Harry, it's late, already past curfew, and this can take hours, maybe days; I'm knackered, let's get some sleep and come back tomorrow. We have all Saturday and Sunday to search."

Harry said, "Good idea; Luna, you don't have to come back if you have something else to do tomorrow. We'll let you know if we find something."

Luna returned to Ravenclaw Tower, and Harry and Ginny to Gryffindor Tower where they found Ron, Hermione, and Neville waiting for them; Hermione asked, "Did you see the Gray Lady? Did you learn where the Horcrux is?"

Ginny answered, "Yes. Yes and no."

Ron asked, "What does that mean?"

Harry said, "Ginny is just teasing; we did talk to the Gray Lady and she told us the Horcrux is in the Room of Requirement. But when we went to get it, we found mountains of junk; the Horcrux is there somewhere and we're going back tomorrow to start searching.

Now we're both tired, so let's get some sleep, and start looking after breakfast."

Luna did join them with a picture of what people thought the diadem looked like. All Saturday morning they searched before breaking to eat; finally late Saturday afternoon, Ginny called, "Harry, I feel it near here; come over and help me look through this area."

In another half hour, they found it in an old wardrobe. Harry levitated it into a box and they went to Dumbledore's office where Luna used the sword of Gryffindor to kill it.

Dumbledore said, "All that should be left is the snake; but we won't find it until we find Voldemort. If Voldemort is killed first, the snake has to be killed quickly after him before he has a chance to come back again."

Harry said, "Assuming we were right about there being six Horcruxes. We have to get Slughorn to give us the memory soon so we'll be sure."

Harry and Ginny approached Slughorn the next day and as soon as he learned what they wanted he said, "I don't know anything about that; I never spoke to Tom Riddle except about school and class related subjects."

For the next three month, the six continued training themselves and over a hundred other students in the Room of Requirement, which provided combat situations in houses of various sizes and layouts, in case they had to help a wizard or Muggle family the Death Eaters attacked.

They also trained in open country fighting; but most often for urban fighting, with the thought that the Death Eaters would attack small towns to terrorize Muggles. Two scenarios they did repeatedly were an attack on Diagon Alley during the busy shopping summer season, and an attack on Hogsmeade during a free weekend. They also trained for the expected attack on Hogwarts.

They decided to continue Dumbledore's Army training for as many students as were interested; however, after much discussion about the reason for training, the students asked if they could renamed the group S.A.V.E., Students Against Voldemort's Echelons.

Students in all years were allowed to join; but first, second, and third years were limited to training for speed and power with nonlethal spells only. Older students were taught lethal spells but took a vow not to use them unless they were defending their life or the life of another.

After Harry and Ginny explained to Dumbledore about the Death Eaters on the train having emergency Portkeys, all members of S.A.V.E. were provided with strong six-foot long silk chords personally charmed by Dumbledore as Portkeys directly to the hospital wing. Each could be activated by the voice of any member of S.A.V.E. in case someone was injured during a fight, but they could not be activated by any non-member to prevent Death Eaters from using them to get into the castle.

More than a hundred students volunteered to defend the school and were organized into groups which trained to defend certain areas of the school. Healers trained to help Madam Pomfrey and good potions students spent time preparing healing potions like had been done at Potter Manor during the summer.

On their own, but with Hermione's help, groups of friends made contact devices similar to the coins that were originally used to notify people of DA meeting when Umbridge had banned the DA. Their idea was that in the summer or during holidays, they could contact their friends to help defend their families and homes if attacked by Death Eaters.

Months passed during which Ginny and Harry made several unsuccessful attempts to get Slughorn to give them the memory of Tom Riddle. Finally, being frustrated, one day after class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione cornered Slughorn and refused to let him leave the room.

Harry said, "Professor Slughorn, we know Tom Riddle asked you about Horcruxes, and we think he made at least six. We've found and destroyed five and we're fairly sure of what the sixth is. What we need to know is; do you know if he could have made more than six?"

Slughorn was shaking and Hermione said, "Professor, nobody is going to hold anything against you; we all know how Riddle was able to persuade people into saying and doing things they would never have normally done. But if we're to kill him once and forever, we need to know if there are any other Horcruxes."

They sat Slughorn down in his office chair while he continued to sob; finally, he said, "Please, no matter what it looks like, I didn't tell him about Horcruxes; he already knew of them. One day, he was in his sixth year, it was the year the Chamber of Secrets had been opened; he asked me what I knew about them. I was already shaken up about what was happening with the chamber, that poor girl Myrtle Higgins having just been found dead.

When he mentioned Horcruxes, I of course asked where he learned that term. He told me he read of them while doing research on a DADA paper; he said if he could put more about them in his paper, he could get an O grade for the year.

I told him the little I knew about them and then he asked if I knew whether anyone had ever made more than one Horcrux. I was repelled by the thought and told him so. I said making even one Horcrux damaged the person's soul; making more than one could weaken the maker's soul beyond its ability to hold together.

Then he said that seven was the most powerful magical number and asked if splitting a soul into seven pieces wouldn't make the person stronger, not weaker.

I was horrified by the thought, and told him to forget putting anything about Horcruxes into a DADA paper because Professor Bancroft, the DADA professor at that time, would fail him for even mentioning the subject.

I was never sure he actually went on to make even one Horcrux."

Harry said, "By the time he asked you that, he had already made two Horcruxes; one by killing his own father; and the second by killing Myrtle. What he wanted to know was; if it was possible to make six. I bet he could feel the effects of the first two on him and wanted your assurances that it was safe to make the others he wanted."

Hermione said, "Don't be worried about it professor, you're not responsible for what Riddle did; in fact you telling him of the danger might be why he didn't kill more students after Myrtle to make more Horcruxes right away. We know he waited years before he made the third one."

Harry said, "Rest assured professor, we won't tell anyone about this conversation; and you may have made it possible now for we to finally kill Tom."

Now it was May and the last Hogsmeade open weekend of the year was set. Dumbledore had decided it wasn't safe and didn't intend to allow the students to go into town; but the head boy and head girl, with a petition from hundreds of students, convinced him to allow it. Even then, he hesitated until visiting the Room of Requirement and seeing the group run a defense combat training session.

Harry and Ginny convinced him the students were well enough trained that they could set a trap for Voldemort and his Death eaters without too much danger to themselves. Over five hundred students were in town, when at noon; more than three hundred Death Eaters appeared in groups that blocked every street leading out of the town.


	36. Chapter 36 - The Battle of Hogsmeade

Chapter XXXVI – The Battle of Hogsmeade

The Students of S.A.V.E. were ready; third and fourth years got into groups of about ten and members with Portkeys activated them taking these younger students to the hospital wing.

There, those training as healers helped Madam prepared for casualties, others move to get the first and second years who weren't in town back to the great hall where the trained third years, under the supervision of teachers, took assigned defensive positions at the windows and doors of the hall in case the castle was also attacked.

Trained fourth years went to positions on the walls and towers to look for any sign of Death Eaters trying to enter the grounds, and to defend the castle if necessary.

In the center of town, the remaining approximately three hundred fifth, sixth, and seventh years formed a defensive circle as the Death Eaters began moving in shooting spells at the students who began firing back.

All S.A.V.E. members knew the killing curse couldn't be blocked by shields and were trained to levitate objects in front of them to block.

From a nearby hillside, Voldemort looked down on the town and smiled. His plan couldn't have worked any better; the outnumbered and untrained students were surrounded and couldn't hold out very long against his Death eaters.

When the students were all dead, and he controlled the town, he could order an attack against what would be an almost defenseless castle without worrying about re-enforcements from the ministry Apparating in behind his Death Eaters.

He knew that a large number of troops needed an open area like the streets of a town to Apparate in an organized way. A person, or even a few people could Apparate into the forest or onto a mountainside; but a hundred Aurors could not do so effectively.

Apparation theory proved that, because of something called Quantum fluctuations; a person could not accidentally Apparate into a solid object like a tree or into another person in a particular space.

Once his Death Eaters held the open spaces of the town, if a large number ministry Aurors tried to Apparate into the nearby forest, the trees, bushes, and boulders would force the Aurors because of Quantum fluctuations to be spread out over a large area.

That would make it difficult for them to form an effective fighting unit. They would be force to either spend a great deal of time to reorganize, and his Death Eaters could attack them before they could get organized; or, the Aurors would have to attack the Death Eaters piecemeal; then his Death Eaters could destroy them a few at a time.

Yes, Voldemort was happy the way his attack was working out.

Harry and Ginny teleported from their position at the Three Broomsticks to a position behind the Death Eaters on the road back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione did the same on the far end of the road, and Luna and Neville went onto a side street. Just for a situation like this, Dumbledore had taught them how to cast anti-apparation and anti-Portkey spells.

Now, they cast what they called their donut defense. From these positions behind the Death Eaters, they raised the spells over the heads of the Death Eaters forming the donut to prevent them from escaping. The center of the town was left open, the donut hole, so wounded students could still Portkey out.

The perimeter of the town was also left open because Dumbledore had arranged a surprise in the event there was an attack, in minutes, more than a hundred Aurors that were waiting at the ministry Apparated to points surrounding the town.

Ginny and Harry then began firing lethal spells into the back of the Death Eaters on their street. It had been decided earlier in a conference between Dumbledore and the six teens that with most of the students only partially trained and without combat experience, using anything other than lethal spells would allow the Death Eaters the time to kill many students.

Cutting curses, Bludgeoning curses, Blood Boiling curses, and strong stunners directed to the left sides of the Death Eaters' backs to stop their heart, dropped eight of the approximately seventy-five in this group before one of the men saw another next to him fall. He yelled and nine or ten masked figures turned to face Harry and Ginny.

Two of the Death Eaters now facing them were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius spotted the teens first and went straight for them firing killing curses.

Harry dodged Malfoy's curses, keeping him busy while Ginny teleported twenty feet to the left. With their mental connection, they timed it so Harry fired a cutting curse that destroyed Malfoy's shield and before he could reform it, Ginny hit him with the Entrail expelling curse.

Her only regret was the fighting didn't give her time to enjoy her revenge on the person that gave her the diary four years ago.

Bellatrix saw Lucius die and saw who killed him; she killed the Auror she had been fighting and went after Ginny. Ginny teleported from spot to spot, not giving her a chance to hit her with a killing curse. When Ginny saw the opening, they reversed roles with her blasting Bellatrix's shield to collapse it and Harry hitting her with a cutting curse. She screamed as her body was sliced in half and fell to the ground.

Ron and Hermione had a similar experience against about forty-five Death Eaters that entered the town form the far side. They killed six before getting noticed and having a group turn to begin firing back.

On their side street, Luna and Neville found themselves in back of only fifteen Death Eaters entering the town from the mountainside. These particular Death Eaters must have been new recruits, because after Luna and Neville eliminated seven and the others finally noticed they were being attacked from behind, they tried activating their Portkey necklaces instead of fighting back.

When they discovered the anti-Portkey spells wouldn't allow them out, they panicked, and it only took minutes for Luna and Neville to eliminate the rest.

While the six teens were attacking the rear ranks of Death Eaters from three sides, the main battle with the students in the center of the town continued. Smaller numbers of Death Eaters were between buildings, firing on the main student body.

After cleaning up their group, Luna, and Neville teleported to the back of the shops on their side of town and moved in on the back of these small groups. They killed three Death Eaters in one spot, two in another alley, four more between two buildings.

While Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were dueling the Death Eaters that turned to fight them, members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated into the edges of the town to join the fight. The Death Eaters were now caught between the students in the center of town and the newly arrived troops.

When Voldemort saw the arrival of the new fighters, and that his Death Eaters were pinned between the two forces, he amplified his voice and ordered a retreat.

Death Eaters who were being fired on from the center ring of students, and now from the perimeter of Aurors, tried to activate their Portkeys but the wards wouldn't allow it. Some tried to Apparate out, but anti-Apparation wards wouldn't allow that either.

Many Death Eaters were killed because they couldn't produce shields in front of them and behind them at the same time; however a number of students had also been killed or wounded. Trained teams of students used their Portkey chords to send the wounded to the hospital wing for treatment; each chord was tied to the wrist or ankle of a dead student, moving the bodies out of the combat area.

From the hillside, Voldemort was too far away to destroy the wards trapping his Death Eaters; so he was about to teleport himself down to the streets where he would be able to remove them when Dumbledore Apparated in front of him.

In their plan for defending against an attack on a Hogsmeade weekend, there were five major parts. First was the defensive circle in the town center to protect the students. Second was the attack on the rear of the Death Eaters. Third, Dumbledore was to be watching for Voldemort and, if he showed up, keeping him busy so he couldn't remove the wards trapping the Death Eaters. Fourth was finding Nagini and killing the snake Horcrux. Last, but most importantly, was finally killing Voldemort.

The first two parts were going well and now, the third part of the plan began. Dumbledore said, "Your plan has failed Tom; your troops are being eliminated."

Voldemort was furious and fired the killing curse at Dumbledore who simply stepped out of the way and fired a cutting curse back at Voldemort. The two continued to duel, hopefully, long enough to allow the Death Eaters to be wiped out.

In the center of town, things were starting to look bad. The oldest and best-trained members of S.A.V.E. had taken the outside of the circle, and as a result, they received the most injuries. As they were wounded and evacuated to the hospital; the lesser trained people that took their places weren't able to keep the fire; and the size of the circle shrank.

As a result, more Death Eaters were able to turn and face to outside attack by the Aurors and Members of the Order of the Phoenix. If the Death Eaters pushed into the center, they would be out of the wards and able to Portkey or Apparate away.

Where Harry and Ginny were fighting, a group of a dozen Death Eaters, no longer worried about the diminishing fire from the circle, attacked straight at the two teens. Ginny had been mostly been holding her shield to cover her and Harry while Harry was firing a continuing stream of cutting curses, stunners, bludgeoning curses, and blood boiling curses at the Death Eaters.

Now they had only seconds before being overwhelmed and Harry couldn't fire enough curses in time to stop the rush. Still holding her shield, Ginny took Harry's free hand and said, "Give them a full power blasting curse."

Harry pointed his wand at the center of the charging group that were now only twenty feet away, concentrated, and yelled, "Confringo."

The curse knocked all dozen of the Death Eaters back. The bodies of the five or six closest to the center where the curse hit were turned to charred pieces; the others were all on fire with their arms and legs on the side facing where the curse hit blown off. Other Death Eaters behind the blasted group and twenty feet to each side were also burned to some extent.

The sound to the curse drew the attention of both all the Death Eaters and Aurors nearby. The Death Eaters desperately tried to activate their Portkeys, and the Aurors used the panic to attack with more vigor.

Ron and Hermione weren't having as good luck. When more and more of the Death Eaters on their side turned from the reduced fire from the central circle and attacked them they became hard pressed. Fewer Aurous had come to that side because it was the side away from the road to the school and therefore less important to protect.

The teens and the Aurors with them were being forced slowly back and more casualties were in need of evacuation. Ron and Hermione were the only ones with Portkey chords and had to use both of them to get badly wounded Aurors to the hospital. Though they could always teleport themselves out, that would have left the few unwounded Aurors in an even more disparate position.

The group was outnumbered by almost three to one, and in a bad defensive position when, a dark shadow passed over, a blast of fire came down from above killing more than a dozen of the attacking Death Eaters. Hermione looked up as another blast of fire wiped out another dozen Death Eaters.

Erithen banked with his enormous wings and came back for a third pass; but the Death Eaters had already broken ranks and were running for cover into the alleyways between buildings. The third blast of fire only got three more.

Erithen flew over the central circle of student, which terrified them since they didn't know the dragon was there to help. Flying only twenty feet above the ground, Erithen pass harmlessly over the student before releasing another blast onto the backs of the Death Eaters on the far side of the circle.

Luna and Neville were still hunting small groups of two or three Death Eaters in the alleys and in the yards of the houses when the dragon attack caused more panicked Death Eaters to run straight at them. It was a turkey shoot since the Death Eaters weren't even casting shields in their attempt to get away from the dragon fire.

On the nearby hillside, Dumbledore and Voldemort had been dueling for more than five minutes when Dumbledore spotted Nagini coming toward him from the woods. Too busy fighting to kill the snake, he touched the bracelet on his right wrist and said, "On the hill."

His voice came from identical bracelets on the wrists of each of the six teens. They all caught the meaning; Dumbledore spotted Nagini, but needed help to kill it.

After the Erithen had devastated the Death Eaters on their side, Ron and Hermione knew they could leave the Aurors to handle those that remained, so they looked at the surrounding hillsides until they spotted Dumbledore and Voldemort. They teleported to the site appearing fifty feet south of where Dumbledore and Voldemort stood.

Neville and Luna had eliminated the fleeing Death Eaters in the area where they were, so they also teleported to where they saw Dumbledore, appearing close to where the snake was slithering across the rock strewn hillside.

They arrived just as Dumbledore levitated a boulder to block a killing curse. The boulder exploded and pieces hit Dumbledore; he staggered back and stepped on a loose rock.

As he fell, Voldemort shot another killing curse at him. He couldn't block it; but Hermione conjured a knight's iron shield in front of him, which shattered when hit by the curse.

Voldemort turned to see where the shield had appeared from, and spotted Ron and Hermione. He fired several curses at them, all of which missed at that distance. Then he was forced to turn back to face Dumbledore who had gotten back to his feet. He, Ron, and Hermione began to duel against Voldemort.

They needed to keep him busy for three reasons, to give their side time to get rid of all the Death Eaters, to get enough time to kill the snake, and because according to the prophecy, Harry was supposed to kill Voldemort, and Harry hadn't responded to Dumbledore's call that the snake was here.

Hermione thought for one second that it was possible that Harry was killed and they would have to kill Voldemort. Then she rejected the idea, her mind wouldn't accept that Harry was dead; he was just involved in a fight with the Death Eaters and couldn't leave yet.

Luna and Neville had been distracted by the fight; but now noticed the snake. Luna cast a strong Bombarda curse, which exploded next to the snake and blew it up into the air. Neville then hit the snake in mid air with Confringo, which set it on fire. As the burning snake fell, both teens hit it with Diffindo curses slicing the snake into three pieces.

The noise caused Voldemort to look in that direction in time to see the black smoke from that part of his soul to rise from the snake and disintegrate into the air. He screamed and fired a killing curse at the teens, but missed again because of the distance.

Neville touched his bracelet and said, "Last one gone, he's here on the hill."

Erithen had killed many Death Eaters, and after hearing Neville's report that the snake was dead, Harry realized the Aurors could now finish the fight, and his duty was to kill Voldemort.

Voldemort was now fighting five people and realized he couldn't defeat them considering one was Dumbledore. He decided he needed to get away and reorganize with new recruits. He was about to teleport away when Harry and Ginny teleported in.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and even Dumbledore backed away; but Ginny said, "Forget it Potter, this is the bastard that possessed me and tried to kill me in the Department of Mysteries, I have just as much right to him as you do."

Harry had thought for years that, when the final fight came, Ginny would insist on standing with him; and he concluded she had the right, even if he worried about her safety. He also knew that Voldemort could teleport away at any second; he needed to make Voldemort so angry he wouldn't want to leave before killing Harry; and at the same time make Voldemort think he had a chance of winning the duel.

Harry said to the others, "The rest of you back off, the prophecy said it has to be me.

Then to Ginny he said, "You're the power the Dark Lord knows not; I wouldn't think of not having you at my side."

Then she smiled and said to Voldemort, "Are you prepared to die Tom?"

Voldemort laughed and said, "You can't kill me, not both of you, not all of you. If you manage to destroy this body, I'll just come back again. Eventually I'll kill all of you."

Harry said, "Wrong Tom, the snake was the last of your Horcruxes; we've destroyed the other two Horcruxes months, including the little piece of you that rested in me since that night. You know it's true, because your connection to my mind hasn't worked for months.

You'll never be able to return again."

Everyone but Ginny stared at Harry, Hermione thought, "Why did he say the other two; we destroyed all six." Then she realized what Ginny already knew, if Voldemort thought all the Horcruxes had been destroyed, and he had no chance to return, he would flee before Harry had the chance to kill him.

Voldemort was furious thinking that three of his Horcruxes had been destroyed, but smiled at the thought that Potter didn't know there were three more and he was still safe.

Voldemort said, "It won't help you and your little whore, I'm still going to kill you both today; and I'll take care of the rest of your friends too."

He shot a killing curse and both Harry and Ginny simply teleported out of the way, reappearing several feet to the left.

Harry said, "You missed Tom, you'll have to try harder."

Then Harry and Ginny began firing curses at Voldemort. They separated so he would have to defend in two different directions at the same time; but Voldemort managed to keep from being hit and still fire curses back.

Ginny moved back toward Harry and said through their mind connection so Voldemort couldn't hear, "If you give a full power curse it should shatter his shield and still have enough left to do damage to him. Let's teleport twenty feet to the right and you fire through his shield before he has time to move out of the way.

On three."

Ginny counted, they disappeared and reappeared together with Ginny holding his free hand. Harry's cutting curse smashed against Voldemort's shield, and the remaining part severed his wand hand from his arm. The hand with the wand still in it fell to the ground.

Ginny was a fraction of a second behind, and her Confringo set his robes on fire; then Harry fired another Diffindo cutting Voldemort's head off. They stood and watched the body burn as the other five walked to join them.

In five minutes, there were only ashes left and Harry said, "We should get back to the village and make sure all the Death Eaters are eliminated; we can also help our wounded."

By the end of the day, the six friends, and all the students, teachers, Aurors, and healers were exhausted. Twenty-two students had been killed and more than one hundred-fifty wounded to some extent. Two dozen of the wounded were so severely they had to be moved to St. Mungos for treatment; most of the others had minor wounds and were treated, and released to their dorms where student healer trainees were constantly checking on them.

The number of Aurors killed and wounded was being kept secret by the ministry for morale purposes; the minister didn't want to dampen the celebration of Voldemort's death by releasing the list of casualties.

Classes resumed, but Dumbledore cancelled exams for the year since so many wounded wouldn't be able to study, and so many healer trainees were busy tending the wounded and also didn't have time to study.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were advanced enough in their studies to take their N.E.W.T.'s exams over the summer. That meant they didn't have to return to Hogwarts, and were qualified to get jobs.

Luna and her father continued to publish the Quibbler and go on expeditions seeking exotic animals. On one expedition, Luna met Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ; they married and had two boys, Lorcan and Lysander

Neville turned his grandmother's greenhouse from growing roses to growing magical herbs for potions, especially medicinal potions. For ten years, he expanded the business, hiring ten people to process and selling the herbs to St. Mungos, Hogwarts, and apothecaries all over Great Britain.

Neville married Hannah Abbot and they bought the Leakey Cauldron when Tom, the old owner, retired. Hannah ran the inn and trained as a healer. When Madam Sprout retired, Neville took over as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, and when Madam Pomfrey retired, Hannah took over as hospital matron.

Ron and Harry went to Auror training and Hermione into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After a few years, Ron left to become a partner with Fred and George as their business expanded. Hermione worked her way up to be the head of MLE, Madam Bones' old position. Years later, Hermione was elected Minister of Magic. Ron and Hermione married and had a boy, Hugo and a girl, Rose.

Harry worked his way up to become head Auror, and took over as the head of MLE when Hermione became Minister of Magic. Ginny played three years as first chaser for the Holyhead Harpies; retiring when she and Harry decided to bring the baby James Sirius out of stasis and give birth. They had two more children, another boy Albus Severus, and a girl, Lily Luna.


End file.
